Undying Love
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: *Sequel to Eve's Pregnancy,Claire's pregnancy* The adventure continues when we venture through the friendship of Alyssa Collins&Mikey Glass grows into something more then friends, like love!Read to see the adventure! This was Re-uploaded! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:So It Begins

**Okay here is my sequel!**

**Alyssa= do you have to this all the time?**

**Me=yep, say anything that your dad will say you will die.**

**Alyssa= Not a word!**

**Me=*claps* good girl! I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE! JUST THIS STORY! **

**Alyssa= REVIEW!**

**Me= I make it worth your while if you do!*hears eve scream that's what he said* I roll eyes* Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Alyssa POV**

Im 13 and still no chest ugh thanks a lot mom! I still look like a boy. I was looking in the mirror when my mom walked in.

"And your still not dressed why?"

"Because, I have nothing to wear."

She rolls her eyes and says. "Honestly your worse then your father."

"Talking about me?" My dad walked in smirking.

My mom smirked at him. "You? No just another guy I met. He is about your height brown hair great eyes." My dad smiled and grabbed my moms waist and said. "Who is he I need to kick his butt."

My mom smirked and I had to say. "Okay I know your all lovey freakin dovey but this is my room and I be damned if you guys start making out in my room."

They looked at me and my mom says. "Your drama child has no clothes to wear."

"Maybe aunt Eve could help" I started to walk till my dad stopped me.

"Oh no! you are not about to be her mini version of Gothica."

"Hey!" I heard Aunt Eve shout and smacked him on his head. "I know better to do that! Stupid!"

My dad and Aunt had a stare war for a bit. "Ugh cant you guys just leave! Your so annoying!" I stomped to my closet and shut myself in then just picked whatever. I picked a tank top, a jacket and some jeans I put on my skater shoes and then came out to an empty room. I sighed. "Finally." I brushed my long brown hair and grabbed my bag. I came down the stairs to find my uncle Michael in the kitchen cooking with Aunt Eve. I didn't see Mikey although he is never a morning person. My mom entered with her bright smile and her cheery mood. She was wearing a polo, red. Jeans and her hair was in a bun. "I see you found clothes?"

"No im just naked but you just don't see it." I joked. My mom laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Okay my smart joker its time for breakfast." I smiled and hugged her waist, I come to her torso, that's how short I am. I blame my mom.

"Where's daddy?"

"Trying to get Mike up." My uncle Michael replied. Just when he said it a grumpy Mike came in. He dragged himself to the table and laid his head down. He was in jeans, a gray shirt and a black jacket. And his hair looked so messy god it got me attracted even though he is like my best friend and a half vamp….I would so rape him or let him rape me. I saw my dad walk in with a look of 'Damn…..never waking him up again.'

"God Eve that boy must be yours! It took me a long ass time to get him up." My dad joked as he leaned against the counter, stood beside me and my mom.

"Collins don't test me."

"Im sorry honey but its true." Uncle Michael chuckled and got a glare from Eve. Eek don't want to piss her off anytime soon.

I skipped over to Mike and sat by him. "Hey Mikey!"

Mikey sat up in his chair and looked at me. "How was your-" He pressed his finger on my lips and then said. "Not now okay. Im too tired…." He laid his head back down before seeing my frown. I sighed and combed through his blond brownish hair. He always like me doing that, I've done it since I was about 7 years old. He was 8 and so cute at the time. Now he is 14 and fucking hot! Oh I shouldn't say that in front of my daddy. I know how he gets when he hears guys touching me. God he freaks over the littlest things.

I looked at the food that is being set on the table. Michael shook his sons body which making his son to groan and shoot up his head to glare at his dad.

"Oh stop being your mother and eat boy."

"Michael you are really running on thin ice."

Michael smiled at her like an innocent smile saying 'what did I do'

"Can I have some coffee?" I asked my dad as he sat next to me with his coffee in his hand. He rose a brow at me and just as he was about to give it to me My mom yelled. "Shane! don't let that girl have coffee!"

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because my 13 year old isn't going to be a coffee magnet, trust me you will. If your anything like me you will get addicted."

I rolled my eyes and pouted. My dad chuckled and kissed my head. "Got your moms looks but sadly my brains. Trust me lyssa it doesn't taste good."

"Actually coffee does me wonders." Mike said as he drunk his cup.

"You let your son drink coffee?"

Eve shrugged and said. " It keeps him from being whiney."

"Thanks mom."

"Sorry son but you are mine." She kissed his cheek and made him blush which I thought it was so cute. He has always been protective of his mom, one time he punched Ricky Moller to the ground for saying his mom was fucked up. Which if it was my dad or my mom that been insulted….I really would of fucked a bitch up, or a vamp which ever that pisses me off first.

We got done eating and then we said our good byes. I hugged my mommy and daddy knowing im going to miss them like hell- yess I actually do love my annoying parents. Even when they are being such douches-

Mike did the same and then we walked hand in hand to school. Which I didn't mind since I would be with my Mikey.

**So here is my first ever chap of my new sequel! **

**SO REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE CRAZY!**

**Update will be done soon! Hope you like, wont know till you…*looks around* Review XD**

**-Miki-**


	2. Chapter 2:Fight Mommy Love Daddy

**Okay so-**

**Alyssa=I wanna do the intro crap! Daddy can I!**

**Shane=ask your mother.**

**Claire=humph! I shall not make all the decisions around here!*they get into another fight***

**Me=come on Alyssa u intro your heart out.**

**Aly= SHE DOES NOT OWN MORGANVILLE! JUST THIS STORY! **

**Mikey= REVIEW I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD. *does a Dracula impersonation that makes Aly giggle***

**Me= Eve Michael tame you vamp! *sighs* Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Alyssa's POV**

I always knew I had my dads temper. Why you may ask? Well im always up here in the office and getting detentions for fight, but they wouldn't suspect the mayors daughter makes the first move. Ugh she makes me do this. Today was a black eye and a busted lip, although I did a lot worse to that bitch! I looked over at Hannah Cornwell and seeing her face cry made me wanna hit her more. Damn bitch.

"Alyssa you cant keep doing this!" My mom says as she comes in. She walks to where I sit and kneels to me.

"I didn't do it!"

She looks at me with a face of 'You really think im stupid?'

"Okay I did it. But that bitch provoked me!"

"Alyssa!" My mom hissed I sighed mad and slumped down in my chair as my mom walked away to deal with the teacher who obviously is obsessed with me and really creeps me out.

I know my mom means well but damn she acts like grandma! It gets on my damn nerves. I saw Mike come in and sit by me. "Aren't you supposed to be in class."

He held up a bathroom pass. "So what's going on? You heading home?"

"Seems like it." I sighed, laid my head on his shoulder. "Im such a bitch huh?"

"Bitch no but feisty yes." that made me laugh.

"I think its cute when you get hyped up…..im glad you stuck up for me."

"Yeah well no one talks shit about you unless its me!" I said. He laughs and we see my mom coming.

"Well better go." He gets up kisses my head and walks out.

I watched him go, although I watched his butt while he walked. God he was hot! I blushed as my mom sat down. "So how much trouble am I in?"

She looks at me then scratches her head. She looks away and shakes her head then says. "No matter how much trouble you in, your just going to keep doing this."

"It wasn't me who started it!"

"No but you should have been the bigger person."

"Be a coward like you and bow down to those blood suckers? To those teaches to that bitch Cornwell? Not happening!" I screamed, got up and ran to my moms car. Got in the passengers seat and hugged my legs. I soon heard my mom get in and start the car. And drove, when we got to the house that's where the fight started

"That was uncalled for Alyssa!"

"No what's uncalled for is you taking their side over your daughters!" I shouted, anger boiling me. I saw my dad coming in the living room where we are yelling and feuding.

"Why are you guys shouting?" by this time My uncle and Aunt came in fro the kitchen and Mike came in with his bag still on. Must of gotten home.

"Alyssa just started a fight." god my mom can be a real bitch!

"I didn't start shit! You just don't want to say the truth cause your scared if you don't take their side then you're a bad mom which right know a bad mom is what your being!"

"Alyssa Eve Collins you don't speak to me like that! Im your mom and you owe me respect!" My mom never shouts unless shes pissed off.

"Respect you never give me that so why the hell do you deserve it! And don't say ' cause I brought you into this world' cause really I never asked to be born by a women who wont believe a goddamn word that's coming out of you child's mouth!" I screamed. I know I hurt my mom but she hurt me to. I couldn't bare to look at her or any of them. "I'll just do you a favor. I will go in my room and lock myself in there so you don't have to see your problem child!" I yelled and just ran off, ran past all of them and went to my room, slammed my room door and steam, the anger was killing me. I couldn't contain it any longer, I punched the wall till my knuckles bled and when I got tired of doing that I grabbed a pillow, stuffed my face into it and screamed my lungs out, then the tears came. I laid on my bed crying my eyes out the rest of the afternoon. I finally fell asleep so I wouldn't have to see her face at dinner but of course my luck remains the same. Shit luck.

I felt my arm being touched and the lips on my head. I opened my eyes and turned on my back to see my daddy's face hovering me.

"Hey beautiful." My daddy always knew what to say to me when I was hurt or upset. He see my hand and examined it then sighed. He let down my hand and stroked my hair. " Your mom sent me up here to check on you."

"Well you checked you see im okay now just go."

"Alyssa, your face is red, your eyes are puffy and you have dry blood on your knuckles….I was a kid too, I was just like you only with more blood."

I looked at him. "Bet you didn't have a mom who was mean."

He chuckled a little. "No my mother was a nice women….and your mom is a nice women too. Come here sit on my lap."

I thought about it at first then got up and crawled on his lap. I curled up in his safe arms and looked up at him.

"I talked to your mom and she just…overreacted and is truly sorry for making you feel that way…..when we had you Aly we wanted the best for you. I never wanted you to get in fights, be hurt like I was."

"But you had someone to lean on."

"Not true, I was eighteen when I met your mother but when I was fifteen after my sister died….I was a mess. After my mom died…I had a drunk dad….who was already abusing…I had my share of pain….your mom was the only thing that kept me going. Now Alyssa you have family you can lean on. A awesome aunt, a great uncle. Your loving mother, a caring father…. And then your best friend Mikey. Life isn't the best unless you make it the best." he kissed my head and smiled. "Now let me see that beautiful smile." I shook my head after a few times of refusing then he decided to tickle me and make me laugh. This is why I adore my daddy. He makes me laugh and just revives my thoughts of hope.

**I hope you liked Shane and Alyssa moment, Father and Daughter! Oh so cute! **

**REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE CRAZY AND I GIVE YOU A COOKIE! AND 5 CHAPTERS **

**IF I GET 10 REVIEWS I MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WHILE! **


	3. Chapter 3:Betrayal

**Me=keep up the good updates guys! Im loving what I see! And im glad that I pleased you.**

**Shane= SHE DOESN'T OWN MORGANVILLE JUST THE DAMN STORY! OH REVIEW SO SHE CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Me=*glares at Shane***

**Alyssa=er daddy you might wanna stop while your still in the story.*smiles* Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Alyssa's POV**

Its been a week since my fight with mommy. We talked that night after daddy and the others went to bed. She told me how sorry she was and hugged me, and kissed me. Even stayed with me till I fell asleep. Since then she's been extra kind and I guess its good I just still feel really bad for not apologizing myself for calling her a bad mom.

I came downstairs to see mommy and daddy cuddling together and watching television so I thought I mosey my butt to them. "Hi guys."

"Hey sweetie." My dad smiled and my mom led me onto the spot between them and cuddled with me. I turned to mom and said. "Im sorry"

"For what baby?"

"For being mean to you that day."

She smiled and kissed my head. "Forgiven and forgotten baby." and with that we went back to the movie, although I was lost in my thoughts to even pay attention.

It was a peaceful day till Mikey showed up with Hannah Cornwell. Hand in hand too.

"What's she doing here!" I shouted making my parents jump, Eve and Michael turn their attention on their son now.

"Um…well we are kinda…."

"Going out." Hannah smirked, I swear that sent me flying at that bitch but before I could actually fuck her up Mikey caught me by the shoulder, he stood in front of Hannah. He was protecting her from me! Wait should it be the other way around! I kicked him where it hurts he let go and grunted, he fell to the ground. Everyone else but me yelling at him seeing if he is okay.

"Your going out? With my enemy! How the hell could you! Its like my dad dating the slut mayor!"

"That's my mom!"

"No wonder where you got your fashion from"

"Hey it got me my man….oh im sorry your man."

"What?" Mikey asked when he was recovering but he sounded hurt still.

"She didn't tell you? Oh how sad….well-"

"You say anything I-"

"Okay that's enough!" My dad bellowed, when I looked back I noticed that all the grown ups were staring at me. Michael and Eve with angry faces to me, My mom had a worried look on her face then my dad looked angry. I looked away then I saw Mikey got up and still stood behind Hannah. I swallowed my tears and looked at him in the eyes…his blue ocean eyes….

"I hope your happy with your slut….don't come crying to me when she rips your half dead heart out" I pushed him out of the way and ran upstairs as fast as I could. Inside my room I slammed my bedroom door and just collapsed in my tears of pain. How could he do this? I mean just a few weeks ago I was in the office for standing up to that jackass. Now I wish I hadn't. I got up and went to my window. Maybe I could still flee. Sundown isn't for the next two hours, I just need to get out of here. Away from them…away from my only love…I grabbed my bag and fixed myself up, stormed down the stairs and ran to the door. "Going to the library!" I was out before I could here them protests.

When I was on my way to the library a person or more jumped me. Put a bag over my head, I was still struggling and screaming my head off after they had me pin to the ground. All of a sudden I felt a hit on my head then darkness took me over…

**Mikey's POV**

I was sitting on the bed with my new girl. I wish she could of chosen someone else, but of course she being such a bitch forced me into this fucked relationship. I hated seeing Alyssa in pain. You may think that she is a whiney bitch and she just kicked my ass-which she did- but she is something more to me that I myself is scared of. Im not good at commitments. I obviously got that from my dad. Anyways the point im trying to make is im scared at having a girlfriend at 14 or older. I sighed at the thought of being lonely. A door slam brought me back to reality. I got up told Hannah I be back, went downstairs, went to the living room. "What was the door slam?"

"Alyssa ran off to the library." My mom spoke in frustration. "That girl is so like her father its unreal."

"What?"

"When her mom was young she went to work with a crazy vamp that had a crush on her and lets just say Shane is the -I beat the living daylights out of you- jealous type. She has it too." My dad told.

"W-what! She's jealous! Of what?"

My mom rolled her eyes and laughed. "Michael he has your brains."

My dad smirked and kissed my mom on the lips and then said. "Watch it honey"

I rolled my eyes and then said. "Hello! Yah hi clueless is still in the room!" They turned to me.

"Shes jealous over Hannah cause she has you."

I blinked.

"Alyssa likes you. So she is jealous of Hannah for having you! Come on boy I know your not that stupid!" My mom joked. I laughed and then walked into the kitchen to see My aunt and uncle cooking. "When is Alyssa going to be back?"

"Shane, why not call her to tell her when she is going to come back."

"She knows Morganville baby, im sure she will be back in an hour Mikey."

I hope so, I spent the next hour listening to Hannah talk about her shit that I really don't give a shit about. Soon she left! Yes! Hour or two went by and still no Alyssa and its pitch black.

I saw the others are worried to.

"Shane why not try her friends?" Claire cried.

Shane shook his head. "Already tried."

"I can go out and look."

"No your father will." my mom said.

"But im a half vamp! I can still try!"

My dad put his hands on my shoulders and said. "No. you need to stay to protect your mom."

"I need to get Alyssa dad!"

"I will get her." He kissed my head and my moms then he left into the night. We were all in the living room waiting. I paced numerous times back and forth till my mom yelled at me so I sat.

What if she was attacked? What if she got killed? Oh god!


	4. Chapter 4:Attack

**Me=alright I gotta give some of my thanks to**

**Xxkatyxxx**

**Winterlove13**

**I have seen their reviews on each of my stories~ thank you for making me get this far! Oh and also to the rest of my readers!**

**Claire=REVIEW!**

**Eve=SHE DOESN'T NOT OWN MORGANVILLE JUST THE STORY.**

**Me= wheres Shane?**

**Alyssa=well daddy umm is kinda scared of you.**

**Me=why?**

**Aly=well you control his future in here….sooo yeah you wont be seeing him for a while/**

**Me=*sighs* well Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Alyssa's POV**

I felt hands skimming my thighs and someone was groping my assets. Oh god. What's happening? What happened? Oh yeah ok I remember, I was hit in the head and- I opened my eyes to see a man over me. I gasped in fear then started to look around, I was in an alley at night in Morganville. I was about to get raped, raped! I looked at the man and felt him going up my shirt. I screamed and punched his face making him fall to his butt, I took my chance and started to run but didn't get to far. I was slammed against the wall and pinned there. I started to struggle, scared out of my mind I screamed as loud as I could. The man went to my area and started to rub.

"Stop it! You pervert!" I shouted trying to push him off. He then slammed me on my front, got down on me and stripped my pants then my underwear, by this point I was screaming and crying like a baby, I then felt a jolt of pain making me scream and cry, I wasn't gonna give up though I struggled to get out but the more he rammed into my insides the more I felt tired. When all hope seemed lost the thrusting stopped. I turned on my back, put on my pants-as well underwear- I backed into a corner of the alley, shaking and scared. I saw a figure kicking the guys ass, I thought the guy wanted me to himself so when he grew near me I screamed at him, in fear of feeling that thrusting again. Eventually the figure scooped me up and carried me back to the glass house, well I was to busy kicking and screaming to even tell it was my uncle. He sat me on the porch and calmed me down, when I was calmed I started to cry into my Uncles arms. I was shaking I knew he could tell.

"How did you find me?"

"Lets just say you have your mothers voice."

He scooped me up and carried me to the living room. My head was in the crane of Michael's neck, I wasn't showing my face to them so I hid my face in the crane of his neck.

"Michael is my baby ok!" I heard my dad coming to me. When he tried to take me I felt that scared feeling again and screamed.

"Get away!" I held on to Michael much tighter. I know it was my dad but I just got raped, touched by a man. I started to cry.

"Give me my daughter!" My dad commanded.

"Shane. Calm down." My moms soothing voice told him, I heard her footsteps gliding to us then she said. "Give her to me." I went into my moms arms silently. My dad looked hurt.

My mom sat me in her lap on the couch and just stroke my head. "Its late you guys should go to bed."

My dad went to us. I flinched at his touch on my leg. "Baby?" His voice sadden.

"Give her time Shane. Go on to bed I be there in a bit."

Seems like my dad agreed cause when I looked around I saw only my mom with me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and just said. "Tell daddy im sorry….Can…I go to bed now?" She nodded and helped me get to bed. I fell asleep that night only to meet my nightmares

_Alyssa's dream_

I look at the man who was thrusting inside me. I screamed every time I felt his thrust, to make it worse it kept going faster and faster till I screamed my lungs out.

_End of dream_

**Shane's POV**

Alyssa! I heard her scream. I got up and beaten the other family members to the door. I turned on her lights expecting to kick some ass when I saw Alyssa, shaking and screaming 'Get off!' her body was doing a position that looked to me like someone was….er….sexing her? Anyways it looked like she was having a seizure. I sat on her bed and started shaking her lightly.

"Alyssa!" I saw tears coming down her face and sweat on her, her hair was damp and wet. I pulled her in my arms and then stroked her hair.

"Its okay Alyssa…daddys here. I wont let nobody hurt you…shhh…"

Finally she calmed down and woke up, when she saw me, she hugged my neck and started to cry.

"Daddy he was scary….it hurt…I hurt…daddy.."

I held my daughter as I looked at my wife who was crying silent tears. We both knew what Alyssa meant. And it pained me that my daughter was hurt by a lowlife.

**Mikey's POV**

I cant believe that Alyssa was…..was….touched by another…..I watched her cry in her dads arms and it pained me to hear that tiny voice say

"Daddy he was scary…..it hurt….I hurt….daddy…"

I really wished that I could hold her but by the look on Shane's face he didn't want anyone to touch her. Claire was crying silent tears when she saw her husbands face we all knew what Alyssa meant. It hurt us all I could tell.

A weeks passed and Alyssa wasn't at all herself. She's been more quiet, stays in her room alone. Its like she just died and her body still walks the earth. I walked with Aly to school, holding her hand as we always did. I loved that she was better, it made me happy to see her smile…..but when we got to school….that's where things…..got out of hand.

Thank Hannah Cornwell

"So I hear that you were raped!"

"Leave her alone Hannah!"

"Oh did I brake your heart Alyssa?" Usually Alyssa would be jacking her up but now she just stares at her like she has been defeated. I wonder. Has Alyssa really given up?

"Leave her alone Hannah!" I shouted and grabbed Alyssa to our safe place. The schools garden is where we can chillax and take everything in at a slow pace.

"Are you okay?"

Alyssa hugged herself and I knew she was remembering that horrid night. I rubbed her back and said. " How about we ditch school."

She looked at me then just laid her head on my shoulder and said. "Take me."

"Take you where?" I was playing dumb incase she meant something else.

"Take me to your bedroom, and….love on me…."

What was she saying? She wanted to have sex! But she-we are so young!

"Alyssa why don't we watch a movie at home."

"No." She looked up at me and then hugged my neck and kissed my lips. God it was such an amazing kiss. When she pulled me on top of her-we were sitting on the grass and she was laying down now- she grabbed my hand and put it on her breast I gasped and pulled away then pulled her up.

"Alyssa! Stop it!"

"Why!"

"I don't want you this way! Your freakin depressed!"

She looked away kinda hurt. She hugged herself again and then just started crying again. I got to my knees and went to hug her but she looked at me with the angriest eyes ever. "You wont date me cause I was touched right!"

"Its not that Alyssa!"

"Then what! Its its Hannah! isn't it!" I shook my head no but she wasn't listening. She got up and started to run off. I got to my feet and ran after her.

"Alyssa! Wait!"

She ran faster and faster till I finally caught her and by this point we were by an alley way so I pulled her with me to the alley and pinned her against the wall. I looked down at her. I saw into those brown chocolate eyes that could melt my heart away.

"I-I don't want you to be upset….no I will never take advantage of your depression…..I…love you to much to see you suffer.""What did you just say?" She asked breathless.

"You heard right…I love you Alyssa…..since the day you were born…I lived to protect you….and I failed the most…the night I betrayed you and did wrong by bringing that tranny back to our place." I was looking away when I said all this but when I looked back I saw tears forming in her brown big eyes.

"You love me? After all I done to you? After I was touched….and not by you."

I looked at her for a bit then bent closer to her.

"You can beat me up as much as you want…..call me a bunch of names and stake me but you can never make me not love you…..or leave you. Im in this depression with you all the way…." I leaned in my lips brushed hers, I let go of her wrist and felt her arms wrap around my neck, as out lips met my arms went around her waist and so we had our kiss that was so real and with fireworks that when I looked at her after pulling away I saw the same Alyssa that has always been mine. That I always read to…always played with the Alyssa I fell in love with.

"I love you too….." She cried and hugged my neck. I hugged her waist and held her as she sheds happy tears for the first time in years.

**Keep up the reviews sweeties! Im sooo happy! You don't know how happy I am! Your reviews just make me love to write more! I hope you like this chappie I know I know its really blah but hey I had to add some drama in there.**

**REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE CRAZY AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! **

**-MIKI-**


	5. Chapter 5:The Hurt

**Okay sooooo here is Chapter 5~**

**Mikey=wait miki! Your forgetting something!**

**Me=what?**

**Alyssa=Copyrights!**

**Me=oi I no own anything but the story! There. Now lets get to the story!**

**Mikey=REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Alyssa's POV**

Its been two months since my rape, but its been 3 since I got with my boyfriend. Its good to have a boyfriend who you known all your life. I love him with all my heart and god it kills me that I can touch him at school. He decided that he will date Hannah since it will keep her away from me. I swear if she kisses him her ass is a goner.

Mikey has been so sweet to me when at home though. I lay with him every night even though we hide our relationship from everyone we never hide it behind closed doors. Tonight is my birthday. I turn 14 finally and I actually got a chest! Mikey tells me he doesn't care what I look like but hey I know boys. They love breasts. Although he is more of a legs guy.

"So what do you want to do tonight birthday girl?"

I sat up and sat cross-legged. "Take me. My virginity." That got him to shoot right up.

"W-what!" I crawled between his legs and got closer to him.

"Have sex with me."

"Alyssa….no…I-"

"You don't want to…." I sat back on my legs and looked down. I even wore a short night dress for him. Maybe I was wrong on how he wants me. He pulled me between his legs, and set my back to his chest then he wrapped his big arms around me.

"I do Alyssa but…..I don't want you to regret it later on…"

I looked at him shocked, turned in his arms and kissed his lips. "The only thing I would regret…..if someone got you first."

"Nobody could take me from you my Alyssa."

"Just please take me…..love on me…."

He got a thinking face on. "On one condition? If you change your mind, you immediately tell me. And if something hurts then tell me."

I nodded. He sat up and kissed my lips. His hands roamed my body to where I always wanted them to be. It would of gotten hot if Eve wouldn't of caught us. We thankfully pulled apart before she could suspect anything.

"Time for bed guys." She walked to us and kissed my head then Mikey's cheek which made him go red in the face, he was blushing which was so adorable.

When Eve left I looked up at him and smiled. "Im going to say goodnight to my parents okay." I then heard his stomach growl, which made him blush more. I laughed and said. "Get some food too." I got up and kissed him then skipped off to my parents room.

**Mikey's POV**

God must really love me to send me an angel into my life. After the kiss Alyssa put upon me I got up and went in the kitchen. I cant believe we were about to have sex. She cant have sex with me….I mean im a half vampire. Why does that worry me now, I never let being a vamp get in the way of Alyssa. I mean when I was a kid I remember being with Alyssa on the playground so she wouldn't be alone, even then I really didn't care who I was. I shook my head and grabbed some chips then a soda and padded my way to the steps. I suddenly over heard Claire and Alyssa talking in the bathroom.

"Mommy I love him…..and I…well really want to do things….like what you and daddy do at night…." I could see in my mind Alyssa blushing and looking down at her feet avoiding eye contact.

"Well im glad you came to me asking that and I know how it feels when a parent refuses to…umm well help the child stay safe so I guess we could but please Alyssa don't go all out. I know you love him but sex should be a small part of the relationship/"

"I know mama but…..I feel…..violated since my rape…..I just want to feel loved by my lover….you know get this feeling of shame and filth off me…..I don't know I just feel that he doesn't like to touch me cause I was touched by another…."

"Alyssa that wasn't your fault now come on you sleep tonight and we will got to the drug store and get you on the pill."

Just then the door open and the girls stared at me in shock. I felt myself blush then blurt out. "This isn't my bedroom!" in a funny voice and scurried away to my room. I laid the chips and soda down then plopped on my bed.

"You are the most meanest eavesdrop person ever!"

I sat up and looked at her mad face. God she looked cute. I got up and went to her.

"How much did you hear!"

"All of it."

She gasped and then looked down. "Hey don't cry Alyssa"

When I went to go bend down I really should of known that I was going to get hit. She hit me right in the jaw and knocked me on my ass. I looked up at her.

"You weren't supposed to hear that part!" I quickly got to my feet when she ran off crying.

"Lyssa!" I ran out only to meet Shane. He glared at me and said. "Goodnight Mike." He smiled that said 'come near her hormonal boy and I will shoot you' I looked past him to see Alyssa's door was closed. I looked down and nodded to Shane then went back to my room. God im such a dumbass! I just ruined my girlfriends 14th birthday all cause I was nosey.

I eventually fell asleep only to wake up around 4 am. I got up and walked out. I wonder if she's asleep. I walked to her door and knocked softly. I heard a faint voice tell me to come in so I went in and closed the door.

"Alyssa?"

"Yes?" her back was too me and right then I walked to her. Put one knee on the bed and my hand on the other side of her, making me hover over her. She turned half way on her back. She's been crying. Cause of me.

"Why have you been crying baby."

"Cause I have a mean boyfriend who spies on my private conversations" She whined in a small voice that makes her so cute. When she saw me smile she glare that cute glare- was meant for mean but nothing can be mean about her- "What are you smiling at?"

"You. Beautiful." I laid my lips on her to say in a nice way 'shut up already'

She looked at me I pulled away. She smiled then frown. "Your mean I wanna be mad at you!"

I chuckle and started to peel off the blanket. "Maybe I can get you to forgive me?" I said in a seductive voice

"Bet you cant." She says. I smirk and rip off the covers and I get under them beside her. When she tried to escape I only held on to her then started to kisses her neck.

"I-it wont work Mike."

I smirked and evil one and went up her dress and started to tease her. She blushed and started to whimper.

"Your r-really m-mean."

"I know but you love me." I stopped teasing and kissed her lips, held her in my arms.

"I do love you Mike forever and always." She kissed me and we both got some sleep while we could.

**SO ROMANTIC DON'T YOU THINK? IF YOU WANT THEM TO MAKE SWEET LOVE WITH NO DEATS THEN TELL ME 'NO DETAILS IN YOUR REVIEW.'**

**IF YOU WANT DEATS THEN TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT PG OR RATED R SAY IN YOUR REVIEW 'DEATAILS AND RATED…..' WHATEVER YOU WANT TO RATE.**

**SO EITHER WAY YOUR GONNA REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE CRAZY! OR ELSE I WILL MAKE MIKE CHEAT ON ALYSSA! HIS FUTURE RESTS ON YOUR HANDS! SO REVIEW REVIEW AND….OH YES REVIEWWWWWW**


	6. Chapter 6:Alyssa Gets Asked Out?

**Okay so lets just cut to the chase.**

**Claire=she has no owns except for the story she created.**

**Shane=Review bitches**

**Alyssa=*jumps on her daddys back*Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Alyssa's POV**

Its hard to keep a smile on your face when you see your boyfriend with another girl….I just thinks he likes to be with her for her boobs….then why like me? I mean Hannah has the hair, the eyes, the gorgeous body that every guy loves.

I am sitting at the café, watching the couple from afar. I wish he could hold my hand in public. I wish he could kiss me and hold me. But no its too risky he says. I sigh and lay my head down. I just want to go home, get out of this school. Hell why bother with this shit? I mean dads doing okay and he didn't even go to college. Why should I.

"Hey you ok?"

I look up and see David, my friend sat next to me. I smiled and nodded then looked over to see Mike looking at us. I look away, to David. "So what brings you over?"

"Well I just want to ask you out? I mean on one small date."

I look over at Mike then back at David. What do I do? I don't want Mike thinking im a slut, oh god im so confused.

"Um…..I guess…." its just two friends hanging out that's all. I have nothing to be ashamed of!

"Great see you tonight hottie." He then kissed my lips all of a sudden and walked off. Stunned and shock went all over my body. I looked at Mike and damn he looked like he wanted to kill David. I got up and ran to the water fountain outside, washing off my lips I felt two arms wrap around me.

I turned to see Mike in front of me.

"Mike im sorry I didn't mean to have him kiss-" He planted one on my wet lips and looked at me with eyes saying 'shut up cutie' I felt myself turning colors as he held me at my waist.

"No need for sorry. I didn't see you kiss him back so I knew it was all him. What did he say to you."

I leaned my head up and then on his chest. "Don't be mad ok. I kinda agreed to go on a date with him…..I know I know I shouldn't of but its just an outing with two friends." He now held me at arms length and said. "Its not fair for me to be upset with you for having another guy when im dating Hannah. So you go with him and I will be at home waiting for you, my only love." he kissed my lips then he returned to the café. I think im even more in love with him!

**Okay I know this chappie is short but don't worry im just getting to the good parts with the future chaps.**

**-Miki-**


	7. Chapter 7:The Break Up

**Me=*gets beaten to the into by Shane***

**Shane=she owns only this story and Review so she wont have to say it in every fucking chapter.**

**Me=your such a bitch!**

**Eve=hey! Do not compliment him!* I roll my eyes* he is a dick. Big difference sweet heart.**

**Me=*glares then sighs* Enjoy **

**Chapter 7**

**Alyssa's POV**

I thought I would actually get a date, not be invited to his empty house and pinned to his bed. What is it with douche bags in this fuckin town! Damn!

I was lying in his bed. It was morning and thank god he ditched me before I woke up. I was still under the covers, baffled that he could really do that to me. I should of known.

_**Flashback**_

"_That dinner was so nice!"_

"_Im glad you like it, say you want to see that movie you like so much? I have it at my house."_

_I gasped. "Alright!"_

_When we got to his house he pulled me up to his room, as I looked around I heard the door click and saw his face turned into a great big grin._

"_So where's the movie?" I asked as I was backing away slowly._

"_You believe anything don't you?"_

_I gulped and when I was backed in the wall I found his hands all over me. Before I knew it I was trying to fend him off until he punched me in the eye and just beat the tar out of me, stuck his in me and then left without saying an utter word. The whole time he was on me, I cried like crazy, finally after he stopped I was so relieved then only to cry again knowing I got hurt again._

_I finally fled into the darkness of dreams where I can hide from all the hurt I have inside my chest._

_**End of Flashback**_

I got dressed and looked in the mirror that sits on his dresser. I saw a black eye, bruises and cuts on me. God I hurt. I don't even think I want sex after what I had. Im just glad I took the pill yesterday. I grabbed my things and saw my phone had 14 missed calls and 19 messages. Damn.

I hurried home but stopped at the front door. What will they ask? What can I say? _hey mom hey dad went to a dudes house to go see a movie, got raped and beaten instead._ yeahhhh not such a good idea Al. god what will Mike think? Man I know he wont be happy. I sucked it up and went inside. I came into the living room where my dad and Mike were sitting on the couch. They looked at me with shock like they would never see me again.

My dad just ran up and hugged me then looked me over. "What the hell happened to you."

Mike joined him and then I started crying, held my face to hide the tears from them.

"Alyssa?" They croaked.

"Im…sorry…." I collapsed and just busted into tears. It took a while for them to calm me, eventually Mom, Eve and Michael came home from the store and they came to hear my story. Great.

I sat in my uncle's favorite chair and looked at all of them. "Last night….I went to his house…I thought we would see a movie….but….he…" I couldn't finish without sobbing.

"Tell me he didn't….." My mom whispered. I only nodded. I looked up and saw Mike's face harden then he stood up.

"That little fuck!" My dad shouted.

"Shane."

"Sorry." My dad muttered and kneeled to me. "Did he do this?" he pointed to my black eye. I nodded suddenly more ashamed.

"Im sorry daddy. I…I was stupid and im sorry!"

He scooped me up and sat me in his lap as he sat in the chair and held me in his arms. "Shhh don't cry baby girl. I promise we will do something."

"You bet I will!" We all looked at Mike. "I will not sit back and see you cry again…..that boy is dead and I don't me vamp dad I mean killed."

Mike growled as his dad tried to calm him down. "Don't. I need to kill him. I trusted him with her and now he shall pay!" then he was out the door, I fled my daddy's arms and ran after him, he was fast to but I eventually got in front of him, I hugged him as he struggled past me. "Calm down Mikey!"

"Calm down! Calm down! A guy I know raped you and beat the shit out of you and you tell me to calm down!" he grabbed my wrist hard but I held back a yelp. I looked into his now red eyes. I did what I thought was right. I pulled away from his grip and hugged his neck.

"Don't be like this Mikey. I know you. I know how loyal you are, you wouldn't kill anyone, even if they piss you off." I look at him. "You calm down or….or…"

"Or what! You get raped by another dude!"

That just made me mad. Mad enough I punched him in the mouth and kicked him where it hurts. I looked down at him.

"Your such a dick! Its not like I was planning this. Asswhole!" I ran off to where I could be alone. I sat on the swing in the park where I was. I had those words in my head over and over

"_Or what! You get raped by another dude!" _God I hate how much he is right more then the pain in my chest. It seems like I do nothing but cry these days. I started to swing to get my mind clear, I saw Mikey making his way over to me when my foot accidentally hit him when I was swinging high up, I stopped myself and looked at him as he was getting up.

"Alyssa…please don't be mad at me" He pleaded as he made his way to me

"Why….why cant I? I mean you said the meanest thing ever…" I looked away. "You were right though."

"What?"

"Maybe…its best if you didn't love me…..im always getting touched and…..you don't deserve this….I don't deserve you…."

"Are you…..are we breaking up…."

I stood up and looked up at him. "You deserve better Mikey…..not some slut like me…." I gave him one last kiss then put some space in between us.

"Im sorry Mikey." I made my way around him and ran off to the house crying my eyes out cause this pain wouldn't go away…..

I stayed in my room so no one could see the pain deep inside of me.

**Mikey's POV**

I stood at the moving swing speechless, with tears streaming my face, I finally just collapsed and sobbed my eyes out. My dad always said its okay for a man to cry even though Shane thinks its weak but he even cries at times.

My Alyssa is gone, I cant let her go but I know how stubborn she is, though I need to try. Right now im laying in the sand staring at the dark black sky. I cried for hours till my dad had to drag me home. I avoided my mothers questions my fathers stares, I walked to my door and looked at Alyssa's. I knocked softly on hers then opened it slightly seeing her sleep made me smile a little. I closed the door and leaned my forehead on it. I knew it could never work between us, so why did I try? You love her duh! My voice told me. I sighed and shuffled to my room. I locked my door and curled up in bed. My bed still smells like my Alyssa, which that made me cry even more, I didn't eat nor slept without having a nightmare of some sort.

God I was a wreck without Alyssa.

I needed her. I lust for her in my arms.

Someday I will get her back. Even

If it kills me.

I love her.

I am her rock.

I shall be there to keep her steady.

She is my life…with that thought I decided that I will win her back….


	8. Chapter 8:Hannah Knows

**Welcome everyone! **

**Alyssa=hi.*sad***

**Mike=*silent***

**Shane=okay lets just get the intro done.**

**Me=hey Shane….fuck you dick!**

**Eve=both you bitches shut you pie wholes! *sighs* She doesn't own anything but this story**

**Michael=REVI-*gets pushed by eve***

**Eve=hey I took over not you! Back off fang boy!*clears throat***

**REVIEW OR I GET MY BOYS TO SUCK YOU BLOOD!**

**Me=Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Alyssa's POV**

I wish he would make this easier on me! Although knowing him he will be clingy as ever to get me back. And I like it but then I don't. I don't deserve someone like…him.

But yet he follows me like a lost puppy, a cute lost puppy…..

Im in the library with some books around me when I then see him. The beautiful Mike Glass. Ugh I have to stop this. I stood up and looked at him as he came to me. "Look just stay away from me. I don't want you so stop following me." It broke my heart when I saw his face drop and his eyes has tears in them.

He then gave me something and held my hand, then smiled a broken smile, fled before I could even stop him.

I opened my hand and saw it was a ring. The ring he bought me when I was 10. I had tears in my eyes. I sat down and held my face. I clutched the ring so hard. Why did those guys have to make me into this! Why punish him! He never did anything!

Lunch wasn't so well either. "Hey slut!" Hannah yelled then hugged my neck which made me loose my balance and made my books fall. I glared at her. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Just want to let you know that Mike and I…..went all the way last night." My heart stopped when she said that. He couldn't have. With her. I gasped and then looked away as I pushed her off then grabbed my books and blew through the halls like my ass was on fire. I ran to the garden where I knew I could cry my eyes out. I cried and cried all day, even skipped classes which I know I would get yelled at for it later.

"She is lying." I told myself. I told him to move on so- so why does it hurt so much. I took the ring off my finger and remembered the day I wanted it. And the day I lost it. I began to drown in my tears again. Finally when school was done I walked home by myself only to feel pain again when I saw Hannah's arm hugging Mike's. I looked down and tried not to cry all the way home.

When we got home I saw that he brought her over. To think he cared about me. He is like all the others. Wanting me then just leaving me! No no Alyssa you wanted this! You wanted him to move on. Yeah but anybody but that bitch. I went past them and into my room closing myself in. I put on my headphones and grabbed a book. Plopped myself in my closet, shut the door and began to read, till I fell into a dream of my Michael.

**Mike's POV**

I hate this. The way she is pushing me away, the way I went along with this fucked planned when really I should of dumped Hannah right from the start. If actually done that then she would of never said yes to that creep. Oh god. This was all my fault. Maybe I do deserve being with the schools slut. I finally got rid of Hannah then proceeded to go into Alyssa's room. I saw her closet door shut so I knew she was in there. I gone to the door and knocked. I started to worry when she didn't open so I let myself open it….

I saw a small girl laying in a ball, with a book in her hand and a teddy in the others. God this is what made me love her. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I shut the closet door and sat on the foot of the bed, held my head and silently let the tears come out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at my mom. She smiled and pulled me out of the room. "Why do I see my boy crying?" she whiped the tears from my eyes and yes I am a mamas boy but hey I love her! She makes the best Chilli surprisingly.

"I don't know what to do….it feels like she hates me…..I cant stand this pain…its worse then being in sunlight or touching silver…I love her mom and she saying I don't deserve her and im to good but in reality…im nothing but a spineless coward." I slid down on the floor, she kneeled to me.

"My boy I got to say that girls will think they will never be good enough….its you that can show her that you don't give a fuck, that she is the best in your eyes." She sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. Funny I think she can feel more like a friend then a mother. Maybe even a big sister.

**Alyssa's POV**

I heard voices that awoken me from a dream. They sounded like Eve's and Mikey's. I got up and cracked my door to see them both in the hallway. Beside Mikey's room.

"Your are your father yeah know." I heard Eve say.

"How?"

"Well all your life you were there for Alyssa…helped her. Saved her from mean people." Eve told. "Your father saved me. Like you saved Alyssa. So why not save her as many times as you can. You aren't responsible for those rapes."

"I am so mom. If….I never brought Hannah home then Alyssa wouldn't have left home and she wouldn't have gotten raped…..if I would've dumped Hannah then Alyssa would of never went out with that guy and he would of never had her." I saw tears streaming his face. Oh god. He cant blame himself! It hurts too much. I opened the door and came out, they saw me walking out to them. Eve got up and pulled Mikey to his feet.

She held his cheek and kissed his nose then made her way downstairs.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much…..how could you blame yourself for those rapes? It wasn't your fault Mike."

"Bullshit. It was. And it all started when I brought Hannah home."

I felt his pain. His regrets. I bit my lip and hugged him. "Don't do this baby please."

He held me tight. "Don't ever call yourself a slut okay. You will and nor will ever be a slut…" I looked at him.

"What does this mean?"

"I love you. And if you keep running I keep chasing. I wont stop till I win your heart."

"Too late you already did." She hugged my neck and kissed my lips. I made my kiss back. We looked at each other till we heard a loud gasp

We both gasped when we saw Hannah Cornwell looking pissed as ever.

**Oh lordy what will they do now! Shit next chappie you will get a awesome bitch fight since I am better at having fights XD haha.**

**REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE CRAZY OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU! LOL**

**-MIKI-**


	9. Chapter 9:Alyssa Hangs

Here is another chappie!

Enjoy!

REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! OR NO COOKIE FOR YOU XD

**Chapter 9**

**Alyssa's POV**

"How long has this been going on!" Hannah yelled. I moved away from him and tried to calm her down but when I touched her she grabbed my arms and slam me to the stair railing. Fuck. I looked at her.

"Calm you tits girl! He doesn't even give a rats ass about you." before she could punch me I grabbed her fist and kicked her stomach.

"You think you can come in my house and start shit?"

"Alyssa!" Mikey warned but I glared at him then at the bitch.

"Lets go bitch….I can handle your skanky ass."

Then she tackled me, we both threw punches and kicks. I don't even know how we got outside but we did. I pinned her on the porch and started seeing red….

Blood red…..

Everything went out in my mind. It was like my body was acting but my mind was lost, what brought me back when I was slammed against the pole of the porch and then her pushing me, making me fall down the steps…..

Suddenly the world around me went blurry. I tried to get up but I couldn't. damn it. I cant even beat up a slut….im so useless…..no worthless…..

**Mikey's POV**

"What the hell did you do to her!" I screamed rushing to her, I lifted her in my arms and saw her head was bleeding. Her arm look broken. Oh god Alyssa. "Call the ambulance!"

"No! that bitch deserves death. After all she slept around. Slut deserves to bleed." I got up and lifted her by the collar of the shirt. I knew my face was scary cause of her whimper and crying.

"She never slept with those fucks. You're the only one I see as a slut. Now dial the ambulance." I let her go and tried to calm down. She flipped me off and stomped off. I ran in the house, grabbed the phone then thought. With my vamp speed she will get there faster. I grabbed her gently and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. It took hours to actually see her again. I was sitting in a chair between my parents and watched Shane pace and Claire hold her head.

"How could this happen!"

"Hannah doesn't seem like that type."

I stood up and glared at Claire. "She is Monica's daughter…..what did you think was her type? Cheery and girly!" by this time I was shouting and my parents were holding me back.

"She warned you over and over and yet you both havent even attempted to settle shit!"

"Calm down Mikey." My mom spoke.

"No! I thought of all people you two would understand what she is going through! I mean do you really want your daughter hurt in the hospital again? If not then don't just cry or pace! Do something!"

"Oh they wont do shit." A voice made us turn. A women about in her late twenties came up to us, and Hannah was standing right beside her.

"I need to speak to your daughter Claire. Shane."

"Yea and I need a new heart but you don't see that happening." Shane snarled.

"I need to talk to your daughter about attacking mine. I will not ever-" She was stopped by a slap in the face by Claire.

Monica looked at her stunned. Claire looked like she really wanted to kill them both. "My daughter is in the hospital cause you couldn't keep your brat under control….. You may ruined Shane's first family but your certainly not ruining his second. Now leave or your daughter will see her mothers ass in jail. And the next time I hear. See or feel that your daughter is hurting mine….I see to it that your daughter will be expelled and you will lose your job for not stopping it."

Monica laughed. "You wanna bet? Im the mayor and the mayor is-"

"Second to the founder. If she hears this…..no if Sam hears this he will get Amelie on his side and they will punish you. Now leave!"

Monica pursed her lips and grabbed her daughter then walked off.

I had a gut feeling that this isn't the end.

The nurse came to us and spoke. "You can see her now."

With that we did. I saw her watching tv and stuffing her face with food. Seems like she is doing better.

I sat on at the foot of the bed as the others piled in.

"Well it looks like someone is feeling better." Clair said as coming to her side. She stroked Alyssa's side as she was noming on a chicken leg., kfc? didn't know this hospital held such a thing.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Shane asked as he stole one of her legs. He got the death glare. Im serious you never come between Alyssa and her food, no matter who you are.

"Pissed if you take one bite of that." She holds out her hand. "Give daddio I need the strength. You…..well you don't." Shane frowned.

"Man I wish you were like your mother. If that was the case….wait…no your mom loved her food too…" he sighed and put back the leg then kissed her head.

My mom and dad was laughing the whole time.

"Well Shane looks like she has your violence streak too."

"Yes this is what the second time she was in the hospital." My dad chimed in.

"Sorry if it takes skills to fall on my face with nothing there!" Alyssa yelled and then pouted. "Go ahead and have your food daddy I think Michael made me loose my damn appetite."

I watched her as she watched the others play around, or talk or whatever they were doing, I wasn't at all paying no mind to anyone but her. God her hair that is at her back looks so beautiful in the light. Her eyes.. God those chocolate eyes that just popped, her smile that could make any room light up. My eyes wandered her body and I caught the site that she had boobs.

Wtf when did those happen! I asked myself. They were like b cup boobs. Holy hell…..she must of grown when she was stuck in this shit place.

My moms yelling finally brought me to the fact that I was just staring at a place where a man should just glance! Shit. I looked up at Alyssa's face and she had a 'WTF are you looking at!' I looked until I saw a hand waving in my face.

"Hey boy are you even in there." My moms voice asked.

"Yeah! Im here!" I said as I looked at her.

"Man you went all Claire on me."

"Eve don't make me!"

"What you going to do? Read to me till I die?"

That made Shane and Alyssa crack up which they tried to stop when Claire glared at them.

"Don't worry when its my night to cook I spit in your food."

"Ew, guess that night im not eating!" Alyssa giggled her lovely giggle.

"I kiss you so yah. Sorry hun."

Claire glared at them and sighed then pouted just like Alyssa does. That's kinda…..creepy?

All in all it was an amazing day.

Weeks after Alyssa was finally able to come home. Its been like two weeks since she got her life back into routine. Her home life was peace but her school life I really am not sure. She never tells me stuff, and it kills me to hear her cry at night, when I don't even know why!

I couldn't figure it out. Till I came home on a Thursday, everybody was gone except I knew Alyssa would be here. After putting my shit away and changing into comfortable clothes I went into Alyssa's door. The door fell open on its own by me just, touching it. I pushed it open slowly and saw a sight that nobody has to see…..

Alyssa, hanging from her ceiling fan above her bed. With a rope on her neck.

I gasped and screamed.

Alyssa!

**If you don't want young Alyssa to die then I suggest you**

**REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE EFFIN CRAZY!**

**Her future depends all on you…..**

**Choose wisely Grass hoppers!**

**-Miki-**


	10. Chapter 10:Alyssa Loves Her Mikey

_Weeks after Alyssa was finally able to come home. Its been like two weeks since she got her life back into routine. Her home life was peace but her school life I really am not sure. She never tells me stuff, and it kills me to hear her cry at night, when I don't even know why!_

_I couldn't figure it out. Till I came home on a Thursday, everybody was gone except I knew Alyssa would be here. After putting my shit away and changing into comfortable clothes I went into Alyssa's door. The door fell open on its own by me just, touching it. I pushed it open slowly and saw a sight that nobody has to see….._

_Alyssa, hanging from her ceiling fan above her bed. With a rope on her neck._

_I gasped and screamed._

_Alyssa!_

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**To winterlove13 I do not hate Alyssa! Lol I just make her the victium! XD like mom like daughter I say haha cause Claire was always hurt so her daughter is getting the same treatment, although having Shane's brain and not Claire's smarts she doesn't get off so easy.**

**Mikey's POV**

I grabbed her bay the waist and got her down, I laid her on the bed and started CPR luckily I gotten there just in time. She started gasped for air and opened her eyes, she saw me and started to burst in tears.

"Alyssa? What's wrong baby?" right now I was worried. I known Alyssa and god she has never made a suicide attempt. Even when people at school brought her down, she rose above it but now…..I wanted to know who pushed her over the edge.

"H-Hannah…..she said she would get the vampires on me….then to make it worse….they told me to go jump off a bridge…..I had no chest…..I was a loser and then…. They told me you….you….you touched Hannah and were all over her….just the thought of you and her…..I couldn't handle it.." I pulled her up from the bed and held her in lap. My hands on her waist and her head laying on my shoulder.

"Aly look at me." She obeyed and looked up with her watery eyes and tears coming down her cheeks. "You are the only girl I kissed….I loved on….even when I was supposedly dated Hannah. I didn't even hold her hand well once but that was cause she did a death grip on me."

She looked away and then sobbed even more. "Why are you crying now?"

"Cause I-I almost killed myself leaving you to suffer. God im horrible…..no wonder everybody hates me at that school."

It hurt me to see her like this. Made me want to punch Hannah in her stupid face. But sadly cause she is a girl I cant. Even if she was a guy….well…..I could try to kick ass but my ass would be kicked in no time. Maybe I could talk to Claire and Shane.

"No one hates you baby. You can never be horrible. Im just glad I got you in the nick of time or….." I trailed off saying the rest in my head but she already knew. She hugged my neck and just sat on my lap.

"Im sorry…."

"Don't be Aly. How about you get a shower and then-"

"Take a shower with me!" She smiled at me. I turned red. "W-what?-"

"You me shower! Lets go!" she gets up and pulls me up.

"Alyssa your parents can come home at anytime!"

"Then we will lock the door and when they ask where you are, I will say your….err at school!"

Yah in what world will they believe that? I sighed. "Alright but you gotta not get me in trouble. Already on thin ice with Shane right now."

"Daddy will be daddy. What he doesn't know wont hurt!"

"Yeah till I get you pregnant knowing my luck."

That made her stop by the bathroom door, her face blushing like crazy.

"No I, I just want to shower with you is all not sex if we can control ourselves then we wont have the urges."

"Hate to say Alyssa…..but your boobs and ass have grown since you were 13." That made her turn even pinker. "And like your dad used to say. Guy and eighteen….although in my case. Guy and fifteen."

"Your not fifteen."

"Gonna be soon."

She rolled her eyes. "Look as long as your sperm doesn't enter my vigina then we are good….now come on!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me in then locked the door. I started the bath water cause all of a sudden she wanted a bath instead of a shower.

When I turned around I saw an angels body! Holy fuck when did she get hot! I covered my eyes, reflex I swear. She laughed and said. "Don't be shy!" she uncovered my eyes and let me look. I saw some markings on her sides. They looked like claw markings. "What are those?"

She looked down at her side then looked at me. "Just scratches." she shrugged and started to take off my jogging pants. "I can do it!"

"Well hurry up fang boy lets get this cuddling on the road already!" I laughed, took of my shirt socks and pants. She saw all of me and licked her lips.

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Licking your lips its creepy."

"I know but damn! You are one delicious creature! I cant help that im hungry for some Mikey's" She winks. I rolled my eyes at her and got in the bath after turning off the water.

She sat in between my legs and her back was to my chest.

God her skin felt amazing!

**Alyssa's POV**

Im actually glad that Mike came to my rescue. I should of know he would. Since I could remember he was always my knight. And god he looked amazing naked. And his dick! Lets just say….he has a mans dick…. Anyway back on the suicide thing. I cant believe I was consumed by that bitch Hannah.

"Im glad you saved me." I said. He looked down at me and I felt his arms around my chest. -not boobs, chest, the upper part by around you collar bone area, above your boobs.-

"Thank god I didn't stay to study or I wouldn't be with you to do this." I looked at him curiously and then I felt a gentle group on my boob. I turn red and smack his hand.

"Be a gentlemen."

"Oh now you want a gentlemen? Make up you mind beautiful!" he smirked and kissed my lips. I smiled and grouped his dick which made him gasped and glared as I got out. "Oh no this isn't over."

He got up and grabbed me from behind then pulled me to him. I squirmed in a playful way trying to get free, laughing the whole time till I felt his fingers touch my women hood.

"Okay….Mike I surrender…." I turned into colors after feeling a gentle thrust go inside me. I gasped and suddenly wanted more. I turned in his arms and then started to kiss him, I closed the glass door of the shower and pinned him to the wall. He smirked at me.

"Damn you…..you got me horny"

"Pay back missy" He kissed my lips and felt his gentle touch against my breast. God it made me want him so bad. Now I really needed to get laid but sadly im way too young. I pulled away. "No Mike we shouldn't."

He made a half smile and thought for a bit. He nodded. "You want to get clothed up and enjoy a movie in my room? No sensational stuff just cuddles."

I smiled so big. God he was like my savior. He was my life. I love him so much it kills me. I mean his touches weren't at all like the other guys, and the way he agreed on the spot like that, just made me want to cry. His face made me realize that I think I was crying.

"W-Whats wrong baby?" his hands held my shoulders and he looked me in the eyes.

"Its just…..that….the way you agreed…and didn't push me into having it….or you stopped when I told you to….it just amazes me….that you treat me so well."

I got a Hollywood smile from him and a kiss on my head. "The only way I would force myself on you if you wanted me too…or you wanted it…..I wont hurt what we have. I have you. You're my girl, sex or not. I'm gonna love you either way baby." I kissed his lips and he kissed back and pulled away. "But your making yourself irresistible baby."

I laughed, we got out, got dressed, made some popcorn. When our parents got home we were curled up on the couch and watching a movie. It was good till I heard the word divorce.

Out from my moms mouth.

Why did something have to go so wrong when my world was going so right!

**Claire's POV**

"Are you serious? A divorce!" I was talking to my husband and 2 of my closest friends when a small, long brown headed girl ran up to us and hugged Shane. "Daddy don't get a divorce please!"

Oh gosh maybe she heard the divorce part. Oops. I stroked her hair and said. "Don't worry baby I and your dad can never get a divorce." I grinned at him as he looked at me.

"R-really?"

"Totally baby. Now go on and go back to whatever it is you were doing." I kissed Alyssa's relieved face and watched her skip back down. I looked at Shane.

"I wonder why she thought that."

"Maybe cause you guys fight sometimes. I mean no offence Claire but you have been moody a lot."

"PMS…Shane should know not to piss me off then but he does anyways." I smirk at him and he licks my cheek.

"Ew! Your so gross."

"But you love me."

"I do." I kissed his cheek and made my way to the kitchen to make us some dinner.

Yummy!


	11. Chapter 11:Shane's Rescuing

**Okay here is your lovely Chap 11! **

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Alyssa's POV**

I feel like my happy mood is going to fade fast. Something might go wrong again. My mom could end it with my daddy or my daddy could end it with my mommy. Hannah could kill me if she wanted to. Actually I wish she did so I wouldn't be sitting across the table from Monica, the mayor of the city. I was shaking but damn I didn't want to show it.

"Lets cut to the chase shall we?" I ordered.

Monica grinned and said. "Look Alyssa I could make your life hell. Or easier. See my daughter has it in for you boy….now if you leave him then I will make you have an easier life….if you don't…then we can do what I did to your mom and dad way back when."

I was shocked and mortified! How could a women of her status could ask something like that! I got up and looked at her. "How dare you take me out of class and ask me of this! And its non of your goddamn business who the fuck I date! Just cause you're the mayor doesn't mean I have to put up with your shit!"

"Your dad didn't and look where that got him. No sister. No mom. And no daddy-" I punched her right then and pulled her up to my face.

"You say anything else about my aunt, my grandma, grandpa or my dad I will fuck you up miss mayor, I don't give a fuck who you are I am not going to stand here and hear you bash my dad." I pushed her to the ground.

"He didn't like you, get over it, get a life and preferably not mine!" I screamed and slammed the door. I was on my way back to class when I only met a face and a punch right in my nose, about this time the classes were dismissed and I guess Mike saw me cause he rushed to me as I held my nose and looked at Hannah in horror.

"What the hell!"

"Nobody touches or messes with my mom like that you bitch who I will fry your slut of a mom right in flames."

Oh now this bitch is going to get it. 15 minutes later my mom rushed in and saw my battered face. She frowned as she got to me and said. "Your father is back in the car alright. I check you out and I guess Mikey too, but tell me what happened when we get home."

I started to cry as I held my bloody nose. My mom engulfed me with her hugs and grabbed my bag. "Go on to the car Mikey and I will be there in a sec."

I nodded and got to my feet. I limped out to the car and saw my dad looking at me. He finally got out to see to it I was okay. He got in and took me in his lap in the passengers seat.

He made me let go of my nose and made a face that told me it looked horrible. "Yeah that is gonna need some ice."

"It wasn't my fault daddy."

"We both know. The school called….told us Monica wanted to talk with you then her kid hit you and then there was a fight…"

"Monica was there to ask me something so foul that I still feel sick. When I declined she brought you into this, I…kinda….sorta punched her and yelled in her face then when I left I was attacked by her damn daughter and well… when she insulted mom I knew it made me see red."

"How did she insult her?"

"Called her a slut. That did it for me…."

My dads face turned angry for a second and then he held me in his arms telling me it will be okay.

We were sitting at the table in the living room. I was sitting beside Mikey and looking at my parents as well as my Aunt and Uncle.

"So tell us what happened?" My mom asked in the voice that I know is the safest to be around her.

"Mayor Morell told me to stop seeing Mikey so her daughter could take him for herself. When I declined she started talking about daddys family, I….I punched her and when I left Hannah attacked me and called you a slut which led to a 15 minute fight then we got sent to the office and now here we are."

My mom stared at my eyes then she looked like she wanted to kill somebody. She got up and slammed her chair in then stomped upstairs. "Oh gosh." My dad muttered and chased after.

I sighed and frowned. "Don't worry….your mom is just mad that her daughter is going through the same shit she and Shane once did..…." Michael told me as he held my hand like a loving uncle would. I smiled at him and nodded.

**Claire's POV**

After hearing my daughters story, I was fed up with utter less bull crap. My daughter came to school for learning! Not to get hit, raped or picked on by a girl who is following her mothers footsteps.

"What are you doing?" My husband asked as he glided over to me as I was packing my bag of weapons.

"Going to kill her!"

Before I got to the door he grabbed me by the shoulders and bent down to look at my face. "Don't do my thing. Please baby my way will get you killed. Do a Claire thing. Think rash."

I bit my lip. "What do you want me to think of? I told Monica to stay away from us and she didn't so she will get my threat."

He hugged me and said. "Don't okay? Let me go talk to her."

I rose a brow at him. "Seriously Claire? don't give me that look! I can have my moments too."

I sighed and nodded. "Just get your ass back as fast as you can or im kicking it." He chuckled. Kissed my head

Then my lips and he was gone, out the door just like that.

**Shane's POV**

I walked in Monica's office and looked at her.

"Shane have a seat."

"No. all I have to say is you stay away from my daughter." I leaned on her desk to get a good look at her.

Her face must of seen how I looked, she smirked and said. "Why Shane I have no idea what your talking about. I believe Alyssa has been starting fights as well. Hm?"

I grabbed her shirt collar and bored my eyes into hers. "I don't care. Your daughter lays a finger on mine…I see to it you will not live when I visit you next time." I dropped her shirt and glared.

"I see to it we wont have this discussion again. Collins."

I nodded on and made my way home.

-weeks later-

Claire and I were on our way home from our dinner date, Michael Eve and Mikey are out for a family night, Alyssa wanted to catch up on some school but asked us to come home early so she could spend time with us.

When we got to the fence, we were so engulfed in our own world that we didn't even see Eve come up to us, in tears.

"What's up?"Eve pointed and held her eyes. I followed her finger and saw the Glass house was on fire. My eyes got wide when I remembered my daughter was in there. I heard Claire gasped and knew she was thinking the same thing.

Mikey was stunned and Michael was trying to get in, he didn't have to though. Next thing I knew was, I jumped over the fence and ran inside to the smoked up hose

"Alyssa!" I covered myself but I was already coughing, I ran up the stairs quick.

"Alyssa!" I kicked each door open and the last door I kicked open was Alyssa's door.

"Alyssa!" I heard a cry from the closet. I stumbled over there and felt the door knob was hot but this time I wasn't letting go. I swung the door open to see my baby girl in a ball, crying her eyes out. She looked up at me like I wasn't real. "Daddy!" I picked her up and she held onto me.

"Alyssa cover your face!" I shouted over the wood breaking in the other room. I stumbled to the stairs, tripping and when I was about to be on the first floor I heard the house start crumbling, I couldn't get to the door fast enough but I had to try. I only got to the hall when I started weaking. I collapsed to my knees and looked at my daughter who was now barely conscious. I coughed and sat her in front of me, my lungs burned like hell and my eyes were so watery that you would think I was crying. I put Alyssa over my shoulder and got to the blazing door. It was on fire but I knew I had to. I swung the door, which led me being in burning flames. I felt my legs burning and it felt like hell.

I threw Alyssa out and collapsed on the porch myself.

I knew Alyssa was safe so im glad I can go on knowing my baby girl…can still live.

I let the dark take over as I last heard my wife scream my name, then I was gone…..


	12. Chapter 12:Who Are You?

Enjoy and love enough to Review!

Chapter 12

**Claire's POV**

I now know what Shane's mother felt like. God I almost lost Alyssa now im on the verge of losing Shane. The doctors say that his legs were badly burned but not to where he cant use them ever again. But his chest was still acting up. His lungs were covered in smoke, well that's what I heard and I bet it was true. It took hours for Eve and Michael to get me to calm down. My fear was coming true so how could I not calm down.

I looked at my daughter and husband-they share a room- as they were in breathing masks. Tears stung my cheeks again. Remembering that night. The night where I saw my daughter with burned marks all over her and ashes on her. He night where my husband stopped breathing. The night where I couldn't keep it together.

"Hey Claire." Eve whispered as she came in with some food and drinks. "Got us lunch."

I gave her a half smile and said my thanks. I ate as I watched my family breathing slowly as they could.

"Claire….don't worry they will be fine."

"How do you know. I watched my daughter come out in a stretcher and my husband get shocked back to life!" I was in tears now. God how did this get bad. With some luck the fire didn't destroy all of the glass house. Just the Glass house looked black instead of white. On the inside half of our stuff was gone, we managed to save some things like photos and stuff from the basement and the garage. The rest of our stuff were ruined but not all the way gone, like our clothes were saved, the kids belongings didn't catch on fire too much, don't ask me how cause I have no clue really.

"I know because Shane was in this situation once."

I looked at her. "Dear god I hope your right Eve."

"No worries CB"

**Alyssa's POV**

I woke up to my mom bring in some clothes, when she saw me awake she immediately was at my side. I remember the fire, and being in my dads arms that's it, I sat up taking my stupid mask off and looking at my mom.

"Is daddy and you okay?"

She laughed and said. "I wasn't in the fire baby." she stroked my hair and kissed me all over, which I expected that.

"Wheres daddy?"

She looked passed me, turning to where her eyes looked I saw my dad unconscious with a mask on.

Oh my god…..

Daddy…

**Shane's POV**

I woke up to a beeping noise, wish someone would shut the fuck off. I guess it is time for work. I opened my eyes and saw this wasn't my room. Why do I have a breathing mask on? I took the thing off and started moving up in a sitting position, which during that process I kept feeling this pain. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital. I saw two people there, and its like I know them. But from where? Why am I here? What the hell happened?

The girl who was between both me and the little girls was sleeping in a chair. Her legs to her chest and her head on her knees. She looks strange, her hair down to her back with red in it. Her face pale and tearstained.

I started to shuffle out of bed but once my feet landed on the ground it hurt like fuck. I let out a yelp which made the women in the chair pop her head up eyes half open, but opened wider when they saw me. She got up then told me to sit so I did.

"Shane! don't do that, your feet were badly burned!" I looked at her like she was crazy. Why the fuck was my feet burned? And who is this lady? And this Shane dude?

I saw the other girl getting up and looked over at us. She gasped and was in my arms in seconds, calling me daddy. Daddy? Me? Wtf?

I shook her off which made me feel like shit since her face was in pain.

"Daddy?"

I saw two other people join us, a blond hair boy and a black hair girl.

"Shane's up!" The black girl went for me but luckily the red head stopped her.

"Don't. He isn't himself right now." I noticed another boy was at the short girls side in seconds, her hands were in his. So they are lovers?

"What do you mean?"

"Who? Who are you people?" once those words escaped my mouth… their faces turned into utter shock.

**I forgot to tell you on my last chappie **

**REVIEW! OR I WILL KILL SOMEONE THAT YOU LIKE IN THIS STORY MUWAHAHAHA! JK. BUT SERIOUSLY.**

**REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE CRAZY! OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**AND….THEIR CHOCO CHIPS 0_~**


	13. Chapter 13:Memories Restored

**Me=Enjoy!**

**Alyssa=REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN GET MY DADDY BACK D=**

**ME=*sighs* **

**CHAPTER 13 ~ CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? YAY~**

**Shane's POV**

"Im Claire." the red head spoke. "I am your wife" no way in hell a sexy girl like her would be a wife especially with me.

"This is your daughter." She spoke softly as she put her hand on the short girls shoulder. "Alyssa."

Wait Alyssa, a fire came into play in my mind and then a dark twisted thing appeared and I screamed as I held my head.

"Claire what did you do?"

"I-I don't know." she padded my shoulder and kneeled down so I could see her cute face. "Hey…what's wrong?"

I lifted my head up. "I-I don't know you people! And where is my …..my mom….my dad…." it seems like I was forgetting someone in that.

"Shane-"

"And who is this Shane!"

The blond guy spoke then. "You are Shane Collins."

"So….who are you."

"Michael Glass your best friend. And this here is Eve Rosser. She is too your friend." I looked at the black hair girl who smiled and nodded.

I looked away and didn't know what to do or think. God my head hurt like fuck!

"Get a doctor Mikey." Michael ordered the younger, miniature version of Michael glass. He nodded then sped out. The short girl-I forgot her name was in front of me, with tears trying to escape. She was holding back and smiled at me.

"Don't worry. We will get you settled dad-er…sir…" She looked away and then walked out slaming the door. Claire made a sad face then went after her. Through the glass window that was in my room I saw the two girls talk and the short one start to cry like mad as Claire? Stroked her head like a loving mother. They were back in when the doctor check me out.

I watched the doctor made a face at Claire. "Seems like the man has post traumatic amnesia."

"Can he get memories back?"

"In due time he will, he just needs a little help but don't over do it and fill his head with too much."

Claire nodded and with that he was gone.

-Weeks later-

Claire came in and asked. "Are you read hun?"

"Sure." I smiled at her, I don't know why but god I felt attracted to her and no I am not talking about her boobs, although those are a bonus! I got out of bed and walked well with Claire's assistance of course to the wheel chair and got me in the car.

"So Alyssa is my daughter?" She nodded.

"And you're my wife?"

"Yes sweetie it is hard to believe you'd be with a thing like me but hey god works in ways that are unknown of…" She suddenly frowned and stopped the car.

"Why are you sad?" She looked at me with a broken smile, that made my heart break. Surprisingly that wasn't weird for me.

"Nothing honey….nothing at all." She got out and helped me inside.

"Mikey and Alyssa are at school, Eve and Michael are at work. Now go sit down and get off those legs."

I nodded and sat on the couch. I saw pictures everywhere in this house. And it looked so burnt and messed up. When Claire came back with and aid kit I asked. "Why does it smell like smoke? And why are the walls black?"

She looked down and got on her knees.

"A fire broke out."

Those flames I saw. Could she be talking about that? "Flames?"

She nodded and then started crying, I slid off the couch and sat by her. "What did I say wrong? Why the tears?"

She shook her head and tried to stop but she was blubbering like a baby. "C-Claire?" She sniffed and smiled.

"Sorry…. Just thinking about the fire….. Just thinking the day I lost you…." She started crying again. It pained me to see her in this way.

"You didn't loose me, im right here."

She looks up at me. And shakes her head. "No…..your memories are gone…..this isn't you…its like im talking to a stranger…..Excuse me." I watched her get up and got to another room. I got up and ignore my legs as I walked to where she is. I saw her sitting at a table, her arms under her head, her shoulders shaking like crazy. I frowned and held her shoulders. "Then make me not a stranger Claire….help me remember."

She looked at me as I sat in a chair behind her. She whiped her eyes and then started out my memories of child hood, my dead little sister, my father and my mom who was killed by vampires that run this town, surprisingly I took these things casually. When the rest of the members got home they helped me too. Told me about what a great dad I have been, what a friend I was and still am a great husband comments from Claire then they got some albums from a basement?

It took some weeks to actually grasp the things and memories came back to me slowly, every night I wake Claire to tell her each memory I get, I think she gets a little irritated but hey she's hot when irritated.

"So daddy what do you wanna do today?" Alyssa asked. She pulled mike's arms around her waist. Suddenly I was not so okay with that. Mike saw it and pulled away. I grinned and said. "How about….. Video games."

She smiled. "Your on!"

With that we played video games all day.

**Alyssa's POV**

I lie in my bed, cant sleep but wants too though. I was too worried with thoughts spinning. I couldn't help but to cry when I remembered my dad hardly remembers me and how close we were. Sure we can talk and get along now but…..not having his hugs…it hurts. And I just wish that he would remember already.

A knock on my door made me stop. "Who is it?"

"Shane…..I mean Dad."

That made me sob again, made him come in and sit on the foot of my new bed. I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…."

"You and your mom are so alike. Sheesh. She said the same exact thing to me."

I laughed and remembered how funny he was which made me cry like hell, I just told him to leave and didn't want to see him. He stayed anyways and just held my hand quietly till I fell asleep in his safe arms… that night. I felt complete.

A bit past and ugh I get back to school which is so fun. We also don't know who started the fire but we are asking away. I suspected Monica or her daughter. I shiver and get up, got cleaned then met my family at the table.

"Hey!"

"Hey, wow you look like crap." Eve said.

"I do?….Maybe you could help."

Suddenly dad did the unexpected and pulled me from Eve's grasps.

"Oh no Eve Glass I am not having my daughter be another mini version of you!" He grinned like he used to and then stopped when he saw our shocked faces. He blinked and then shook his head and I saw memories just flow back into him.

"Daddy?"

He looked at me. "Yes baby?" He said it natural tone.

"Do you remember?" my mom asked as she came to him.

He looks at mom and smiled. "Of course silly. Who could ever forget you?"

We all gasped and said really.

"Yes. Your Alyssa, Mikey, Michael, Claire and Eve."

"What's my birthday?" Mom asked.

"November 20th."

"What year was Alyssa was born in?"

"1997" -yah I know not accurate but hey just imagine.-

"How old are you."

"29?"

"How old is Claire?"

"27."

"Alyssa?"

"14"

"When did Columbus set sail?"

"Who the hell is he?"

"He is back!" Mom wrapped her arms around his neck and I hugged his waist.

God thank you! For bringing me back my only thing good in my life, except my Mike, im still thanking you on that.

It felt so good to have your daddy back, he has you in your arms and actually knows who you are.

I eventually had school so me and Mikey went.

"Im glad your dad came back to his senses."

"Yah? Me too! God im so happy!"

He laughed and kissed my lips and hugged my waist as we walked to school.

**Mystery POV**

"So that's him?" the guy asked sounding amused. "Man I can kill him."

"Good. We need to, in order to make that bitch pay."

The man smiled widely at me and said. "I will have my other guys take the girl and then we-"

"No!… we make sure the girl is out of the way…..completely. Then you will kill him."

I handed him the money and smiled. "Nice doing business with you Jason Rosser." I smirked and so did he.

We watched the kids walk off oblivious to the fact that soon they will get payback.

Its sad how Jason doesn't even know it his own nephew that he is killing. Oh well…..

**Okay well there you go another chapter. Jason is 28 right now and still a creep but with muscles.**

**Okay you know what to do! =) Review! Review! And oh yeah….REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14:Mikey Loves His Alyssa

**Me=okay so I havent been getting a lot of reviews that much but come on people im workin my butt off to please yall. So the least you can do is-**

**Eve=REVIEW THE FUCKIN SHIT!**

**Shane= SO SHE CAN SHUT THE HELL UP.**

**Me=*glares*thank you ass wholes! *sighs***

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 14**

**Mike's POV**

Recently I feel like I am being watched, and every time I am not with Alyssa something bad happens to me. Like yesterday I was almost hit by a shelves off books luckily I caught it before anyone else go hurt. Thank you vampire strength. And today a kid runs up to me with a gun at me…..I was like wtf? Which made Alyssa scream when she saw us. And thank god my girlfriend knows how to kick asses cause if she didn't hit that boy in the crotch, and damn that hurt my man hood from behind. I would have been a dead man.

"Mikey….why was he doing that?" She came to me with a worried face.

"God the hell I know? Just these strange things start happening its like someone wants me dead."

She looks at me and then got a mean look on her face, well it was pissed off.

"Monica or Hannah is doing things…..damn them!"

"Wait why Hannah? didn't she want me?"

She nodded and said. "Yes but if she cant have you then noone can although it seems strange….I thought she would kill me instead I guess she finally saw that I was un beatable." I rolled my eyes at her cocky attitude which I adored.

"Your so cocky."

She looks up at me and smirked. "You bet sweetie." She winks and then holds my hand as we walked home.

I laughed. "Where the hell do you get your personalities I mean its like one minute you feisty and wanna kill then the next you wanna go in a corner and cry."

She glares at me with the cute glare I love. But really I could use a cup cause god her kicks hurt when aimed at my spot. I was on the ground holding my man hood as I watched her stomp away.. "Damn it….Alyssa!" I finally got up and caught up with her. "What did I say to deserve that?"

"Just how you said it. You made me sound like I was an hormonal person…."

I sighed and hugged her shoulder and said. "Hate to break it to ya baby….but you are hormonal…"

"I am not!" She piped in that small voice of hers.

"You kinda are. I mean last night you wanted to do a lot of things then today your kicking my crotch its like wtf?"

She bites her lip and her face turns into regret. "Your right…sorry….does your man hood hurt?"

"Its I guess okay….maybe you can make it better." I wiggle my eyebrows.

She laughed. "Well then maybe you can make my hormonal intentions feel better cause gosh your touch just sends me off!"

I laughed and it was all good till a man came up to us. Fuck not again. I saw 4 other guys behind us.

"Tie up the girl and boy then get them to the van."

I grabbed Alyssa and held her in my arms as they tried to grab her. As they grabbed me I pushed her off me then kicked two guys in their faces making them fall back then shouted at Alyssa. "Run home! Hurry!" She looked scared and was shaking her head.

"No Mikey I will not leave you."

"Go damn it!"

"No!" before I could tell her anything a guy knocked her unconscious and caught her as she collapsed. "Alyssa! Get off me you fuckers!" I struggled and was almost out of their grasps when I felt something hit my head and then knocked me out. If only I had full vamp powers like my dad….I could of saved my baby….

I awoke to lights shining above me. I looked around and saw we were in a small shack. I turned to my right and saw Alyssa still knocked out and her ankle was in a cuff and I felt my ankle was too. What was this the 19th centaury? I sat up and crawled closer to Alyssa. I shook her a little, that didn't work. "Alyssa!" I whispered. That still didn't work. Damn….. This girl I swear. Wait I know one thing that will work.

"Breakfast!" I whispered loudly then she popped right up from where she was laying.

"Ready!" she yelled. I sighed, no wonder she is growing boobs on her she eats like a porky pig. I laughed at the thought. She would make a cute little piglet. I looked at her.

"Calm down porky there is no food."

She frowned. "You are so mean!"

"I love you too piglet."

She blushed. "Fang boy you want you man hood kicked again!"

I laughed as she tried to kick her leg up but she saw she couldn't although she had a nice skirt on which allowed me to go into hormonal boy mode.

"That is such a nice view." I said as I looked.

"I hope you like cause it's the only one your getting for calling me porky and piglet."

"Awwe but I love pigs they are my favorite animals and your may favorite girl…."

She glared at me.

"Im digging into a deeper grave arent I?"

"Jeee you think?" She looked around and got on her knees. "Where are we?"

"It looks like a shed."

She sighed. She grabbed her phone. "Oh no!"

"What."

"It looks like we missed dinner…and mama was cooking my favorite." She frowned.

"What is with you and food."

"Umm hello your talking to Shane Collins daughter, you know the mini version of him."

I sighed. I was about to say something when a women came in with a girl, they were walking to us. Monica and Hannah….I guess its not that much of a shocker.

"Oh look dumber and dumbest. Why am I not surprised to see you guys."

"Alyssa!"

She looked at me like 'why get on to me?' I sighed and looked at them.

"What do you two want."

"My daughter gets what she wants. And she wants you…..so we have a deal for you Alyssa."

I saw Alyssa's eyes wide and her face turned to stone.

I looked back and saw Monica with a lighter. That bitch.

**Alyssa's POV**

My heart sank when I saw my Mike being pulled by his hair and the lighter was so close to him. I screamed. "Stop! I do anything you want just don't hurt him okay!"

Monica pushed back Mikey to him and I hugged his neck, then looked up at them.

"What is it that you want."

"To stay away from him, I will have him and you will not go near him."

"Don't Alyssa. No matter how much you hurt me…..I will never leave my Alyssa. Sorry that im not into skanky bitches but its true. My mother told me to be with her no matter how tough love is…and that is what I will do…you want an a relationship fine but it will be short….." That got him kicked in the gut and made him grunt.

"Stop it! I…I-"

"You wont Alyssa! This is what they want!"

I was in tears now….no I couldn't have him hurt. I kissed his lip then looked at him. "Im sorry…."

I looked at the two skanks and said. "I wont go near him….." I held my face as they let us go but I knew I couldn't walk with him even after he tried to get me up I shook my head and just stayed there. I knew this love would never last. Cause of those two bitches. Why couldn't they just leave him alone! He doesn't like her she needs to get over it. It was nearly midnight when a figure came into the now dark shed. I didn't see him all that well but I knew it was my Mike. God he was stubborn. I felt arms scoop me up and once outside I saw his face in the moonlight.

"Alyssa Collins you little fool…..you think I would just let them win like that." He sat me down by a near by pond.

I sat by him and looked up at him. "She was going to burn you alive!"

"And if she had the chance I was going to release my vamp in me."

"This isn't funny."

"And im not laughing." how scary that he can sound so much like my dad. I mean creepy but I still loved it.

"Seriously Aly…..don't let us get torn apart because some bitch doesn't know when to stop."

"Mike…" He then stopped me with a kiss and laid me on the ground with him on top of me but not having his full weight on me. I looked at him as he pulled away.

"I want no other girl but the one im about to love on now."

I blushed. "Love on?"

"We wont go all the way just some fooling around….in a loving way." I nodded and we did just that, he kept his word and stopped when things were about to get intense hated him for it but loved him for it too, cause a guy never took my feelings seriously until my Mike came along. We both went to the park and looked up at the stars. I know Morganville isn't safe but he is half vamp and he is the grandson of Sam Glass so that just gives us protection.

"Do you think we could get married?"

"Married? Hm you as Mrs. Glass? I kinda like it."

"Maybe I should change my first name to Eve."

"Er….please if you love me….don't"

"Why?"

"I will think I married my mom….and I love my mom but blahhhh I mean how would you feel if I changed my name to Shane."

I shivered at the thought. "Okay okay I get the point." he turned on his side and his hand rested on my butt. I was on my side at this point.

"We should go home you know."

"Yeah? I kinda like it out here…although I wished I worn pants."

"But im glad you didn't or I wouldn't be able to do this." I blushed as his hand went under my skirt.

"Mikey…." I blushed and moaned as his fingers did their thing. I took out his hand and then just held it. "Be a good boy okay or you will have a horny girlfriend, actually more horny then she already is and I will do something that we agreed to wait on."He pouted and said. "Can I at least fondle your boobs."

"No they hurt to much to even touch."

"Stingy."

"Hey next time call me porky then you will think of how I restrained you."

He laughed and kissed my lips then we got to our feet. "Come on baby we have school in the morning."

"You might but I will pull off a sick day."

"Alyssa."

"You can join me."

He looked at me like a parent getting on to a child. "If you keep skipping classes then you wont graduate with me."

"Thanks dad but I don't want to be in the class where the bitch will start shit."

He held my hand and said. "Okay one day and that's it."

"Aye yea Captain!" I cheered.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did your…boobs grow so big in little time."

Honestly I don't know. I know I am not pregnant cause I have been check twice and I would of known if I was so honestly I think its puberty.

"Puberty. See unlike you boys….I mature much faster."

"Yah and that's why you kick me in the crotch every time you get pissed off or hit me in the ribs when I am mean to you. Then try to stab my hand when I take a bite from your plate…not to mention your anger and-"

"Okay okay I haven't matured in that department you jerk face!"

"And name calling comes."

I glared. "You ever want sex with me then I suggest you keep your lips zipped."

He laughed and kissed my head. When we got to my room I pulled him in.

"No your going to temp me"

"No I wont, now turn so I can change." He did and I was in my tank top and shorts in no time. "Alright." he turned to me as I brushed my hair and started to braid it.

"God you look beautiful."

I blushed and said. "It must be your eyes cause I see nothing but a fatty. I looked in the mirror and noticed how my body was turning, my ass was somewhat big and my boobs were about a C now. Holy fuck. 14 years old and I look like im fucking 16. I guess I didn't get my mama's body, or I did and I got my dad's big bones. I frowned at the sight.

"I see a great girl with a rocking body."

I frowned at him and said. "A bit ago you were calling me a pig."

He frowned and stroked my head then kissed it and said. "It was meant to be a compliment…..like how baby pigs are so adorable….and very feisty. I never meant for it to make you feel fat…I just thought piglets are cute and you are cute when you eat and play bored games, xbox…anything you do is cute to me so I thought of you as a piglet."

That made me blush and smiled.

"So im okay when I eat like im starving?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way baby girl."

We smiled and laid down in each others arms. God this night turned out for the best. The next day….

Was even better although we had to fake sick for a while…..


	15. Chapter 15:Sick Day Turns To Worse Day

**Me=*looks around and see noone around* okay so-**

**Claire=REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Alyssa=and stay awesome!**

**Mike=be amazed!**

**Shane=…yeah what they said.**

**Michael=Shane stop being so moody.**

**Eve=Men and their men periods.*shakes head***

**Me=Shut up!*they do and I sigh***

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 15**

**Mikey's POV**

"So how is the going to work genius." I looked at Alyssa and she scratched her bed head and tried to think.

"You're the brains in the relationship! Use them."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot sweet one."

"I try." She winks.

"Okay….well we cant both be sick at the same time cause they will know something's up."

"Unless we caught a bug at the same time…..cause we have done that before….ahhh those days where soup and tv were on my mind all the time."

"Yeah then you turned 13 now come on and we both gotta act splendid."

"you're the one who cant act sweetie." She said and put a hand in my face. I smiled and kissed her palm then kissed her lips and then we walked down. I started to cough. She did too. We were still in our pjs and we made sure our foreheads feel hot. "Mom I don't feel good." I leaned on my moms shoulder. And I saw Alyssa hug her mommy murmuring the same thing.

My mom turned to me and put her hand on mine. "Well you are feeling hot."

"She is too."

Our dads come in, our moms asked them to feel our head and so they felt our heads. My dad knew me well so sadly he was suspicious. Shane on the other hand was cooing all over Alyssa. God dads are annoying.

"Daddy get off meeeeee" She coughed.

"What do you think guys." My mom asked.

"Well they could stay but then one of us-"

"No way! We are old enough to stay here!" Alyssa piped then coughed.

Damn it Alyssa you cute mouth can really ruin things.

"I will call work and watch the kids." Claire said.

Alyssa then threw a fit. "Don't ignore me damn it!" I went over to her and covered her mouth.

"The sickness must of went to her brain. What she meant was that you guys have jobs and well im old enough to look after both of us so please…..we can take care of ourselves Claire." I knew that what I said was gonna earn me a hit but it was okay with me. Guess I love her abuse. It kinda gets me hyped up.

Claire frowned and then nodded. "Alright but when our lunch breaks ends we will check on you both. Now go upstairs and get in bed so I can make yall some soup before work."

I nodded and pulled her out still holding on to her mouth and damn she was feisty this morning. Once in my room I let her go and covered my manhood. "Cool it Aly."

"You just totally made me into a little kid out there."

"You are a kid."

She glared at me. I rolled my eyes and stoked her head. "Come on my lovely cheer up. Now lets get into bed so we can get this over with, unless you want to just go to school…."

She grumbled and crawled in the bed and covered up. "You lay a hand on me and you die."

Of course she was still pissed off and being me I was kinda amused at her fussiness. Makes me love her more. I laid by her and then closed my eyes.

"Hey fang boy…."

"Hmmmm….."

I bite on my ear shocked me awake and I looked around to see Alyssa looking at me, then giggling.

"What are you laughing at."

"Just you sexy." She smirked. "Parents are gone. Your mom just kissed you all over before she left….it was so adorable." She pinched my cheek and a smacked her hand away then got up.

"Your so mean Mikey." She said and I felt weight hit me and found her on my back. "So what will we do today?"

"Well we got to do something around the house."

"We could go rent a movie?"

"No parents would ask." I held her thighs and walked to the kitchen with her on my back. "Wrap your legs around me so I don't have to hold on."

She did and I got my hands back then I stared to get the eggs out and some bacon and started to cook.

"You know we had soup…"

"Yes but I like it when I have eggs and bacon.

"I never tried your cooking before."

"You actually have. Being a mamas boy paid off although….your mom taught me how to cook."

"How dare you mother cheat!"

I laughed then put out plates on the coffee table and set her down. Get some glasses of milk. She scrunched her face and said. "As my dad would say…milk is for pussies."

"Well guess that makes me one." I kissed her head and then grabbed some milk. I came back and saw she was almost done with her eggs.

"Damn…slow down Alyssa or your gonna choke."

"I am not.." I sighed and suddenly hear gagging from her. I looked at her as she sped to the half bathroom downstairs. Oh lord. I ran after her and grabbed her waist and did cpr soon it came out of her mouth.

"Now when I say slow down will you."

She looked at me like I kinda hurt her, well I do scold her a lot but its for her own good. "You don't have to say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Well immediately scold me…why not ask are you okay baby or…something like that"

I frowned. "Well if I don't scold you who will? Cause I mean your-" I stopped when I saw her eyes go wide.

"Go on…."

"Well your parents hardly scold you so…so your kinda….out there."

She looked pissed off at this point. I covered my manhood just incase. Her face then looked sad and all she did was walk off and when I entered she was just eating her food, god her face looked emotionless like she was a dead soul. Great going Mikey, destroy your girls self esteem more. I sat next to her. "Hey." I grabbed her hand when she was done eating.

"Yes Michael." her voice was cold and her eyes were like daggers at me.

"Look I didn't mean it…I mean ya your out there but I like it."

She looked away from me. "If you did then you wouldn't of said anything….." she got up and left. A few minutes after I heard a door slam. I sighed. A few hours later I saw Shane come in and said. "Where is Alyssa?"

"In her room." he nodded and went upstairs. I sighed still miserable about what I said. Did I have to be an ass…..no….but I was…. When Shane came back down he looked at me. "Why is my daughter crying?"

I shrugged. He looked at me again then walked out the door. I waited for hi to go and then let myself into her room. "Alyssa."

"Go away okay….. I don't want to see you." she sobbed. I went over to her and tried to comfort her but her eyes were daggers at me. "I said go away! Are you depth or stupid?" She snapped.

"Both….." I whispered.

"Well just go…I don't want to hear anything from your know it all dad like mouth so go." I watched her hide under the covers and then look down. I walked out and gone into my room and grabbed a box. It was supposed to be our anniversary but since I made her mad at me…..I looked down at it then just threw it on my bed and I got dressed. I combed my hair and come back in her room.

"Im going to the store…..you want to come." This time she got up and stomped at the door and said. "Not with you no! just go fall in a ditch jack ass." then the door slammed in my face. I bit my lip to hold back emotions that really wanted to come out.

"I love you….im sorry…." I said and then just walked out, locking the door. I went to sit on a park bench just to sulk in depression. God I hurt her so much that she just doesn't care about me anymore. The thought of that hurt like stakes in your body. I sighed. How can I show her that I was really sorry…..maybe I should just go fall in a ditch or steak my heart…its better then hearing her words saying that to me. I got up and walked around then I ran into Hannah. Great.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Maybe I can help."

"Thanks but no thanks." I walked past her and just zoned out. So zoned out that it was too late to move when I heard honks of a car and lights coming at me. I fell to the ground hearing people yelling and heads over me then I just rolled back my eyes and faded away…my last thought was her beautiful face. My Alyssa…..


	16. Chapter 16:Im So Sorry Mikey

**Okay here we go! Now I know you guys been reviewing and god thank you for getting me this far! I really want about 10 reviews this time. If you can do that god I would love you so much that I will make chapter updates like galore.**

**REVIEW! **

**Shane=Enjoy **

**Chapter 16**

**Alyssa's POV**

I woke up to the phone ringing and Jesus it hurt my head. I got up and wrapped the blanket over me. I walked downstairs and saw it was 5 something. Shouldn't people be home by now? At least Mikey. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa! Your father is picking you up in a few minutes okay." It was my mom and it sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Just hurry and get dressed!" She hung up. I looked at the phone for a bit. Where the hell is my Mikey. And why is she crying? I got to my room and once I finished putting on my jeans my dad came to my room door. He looked pale and scared. "You ready?"

I nodded and we drove to….the hospital? Wait….

"Why are we here?"

"Eve and Michael got a call…..Mike got hit by a car baby."

A car! But he was only supposed to go to the store. Oh god. I recalled the words I said to him. I gasped and started to cry. I felt my dad wrap around me. "He is thankfully okay somewhat okay."

"W-what does that me." I looked up at him.

"Well….. Come on." we got to Mike's room and there I saw a blond haired boy in a bed unconscious. I ran to his bedside and looked him over. His arm was in a cast and his face was pale. There was a cut on his face other then that he looked okay.

"He is sleeping now. I just hope that he awakes. He has a concussion so he could go into a coma state."

I grabbed his hand and held back some tears. I nodded.

Some days past and he hasn't woken up. I was forced to go to school but once school was over I ran to the hospital I always told Mikey of how sorry I was and how my days without him. If he leaves then I have nothing to live for.

I was reading a book when I heard a grown and so did Michael and Eve. My parents volunteered to get food at this point, I didn't want to leave Mikey's side though. Glad I didn't. I saw his hand move which made me stand up from my chair.

"Mikey?" Eve spoke as she came to his side.

"Mom? What time is it?" He groaned and then rubbed his eye.

"Its ten in the morning baby."

"Great, Mom can you tell her im sorry…." I get it now, he thought Eve was waking him up in his room. He thought I was still mad at him.

Eve stroked his hair and kissed his head. "Baby wake up fully and you see she's right here." she went over to Michael, nodded to me then left.

He sat up and looked around. "This isn't my room…"

He saw me and tried to grab me but then he saw the cast that's on his arm. "What the hell?" I walked around the bed and got to his good side and sat by him.

"You were hit by a car, been out of it for weeks."

"Really? Feels like yesterday I was walking down the street, zoned out."

I recalled those words again and hugged his neck. "Im sorry for those horrible things I said and did….I was over the line…..and im so sorry Mikey…." I felt his good arm wrap around me and felt him kissing my head. "Im the one who made a pretty girl cry…."

I looked at him and whipped my eyes. "I know you Mike….you get depressed easy and dwell over things…you were zoned out and got hit! It was all my fault."

He stroked my hair and whispered sweet loving things to me. God I don't at all deserve him now.

"You don't deserve a bitch like me….Mike….im-" He kissed my lips and looked in my eyes.

"I don't want to hear you being called a bitch…..not from anyone, that includes yourself you hear?"

"But Mikey…."

"Alyssa…. You were mad and I took it too far…..you had every right to act that way."

I shook my head. "No…..I treat you like shit Mikey. Everyone sees it…..even me….."

"Guess im not everyone then." He lifted my chin up and looked at me. "Cause I see a girl who can tell it like it is. She isn't afraid to keep a man in line…..and I see a girl who cares about the tinniest things. Like how much I get of juice…and how much sunlight I can have…..oh my favorite part…..how much she loves me enough to cry her eyes out cause of a small fight…..baby….I don't care for abuse…..and I love the way you tell it like it is….and how you eat….how you look…dress… and how you can change moods like galore…..and I love that your very possessive over me. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here…..I would have been long gone….so…" He whips the tears from my face and kissed my lips. "Be happy cause I love that smile most of all."

That made my lips smile and just kiss his lips. "You scared the living hell out of me you know that?"

"Yes but im back now and not leaving again."

I smiled. Our parents came back in and we ate as a family, caught up with each other and it was all joy.

Few weeks past and Mikey got back to being normal except his arm but atleast he has a short cast on now so he could bend his elbow again.

"Your still with her?" Hannah came to us with her little group.

"Yes Hannah I am. And you say a word and I will get my girlfriend on you and you know how bad she gets when you try to start stuff with me."

I smiled at that and glared at her.

"Yeah….so go our I get my claws out."

"You are nothing without this loser." She pointed at Mikey

"Yeah your right im nothing without my adorable loser." I looked at him with a smile as I held his hand.

"And im nothing without my firecracker." He smiled back and kissed my hand. That gave us and disgusted sound from Hannah.

"Losers!" She pushed through us and her girls followed and we both stared at the manikins who was strutting their stuff…..well I think its strutting.

We looked at each other then just started laughing.

"If im the loser then you're the dork." He said.

"Am I sexy?" I rose a brow.

"uhhh…duhh" He kissed my cheek and held my hand as I held my stuff and his too. The school day went on and once we got home we had 2 hours before parents got home.

We were in his room doing home work when I wanted to have some fun. I packed my things up and went to my room. Set my bag down and dressed into my dress shirt and got out my short mini skirt and got on knee length socks. I smirked and poked my head into his room.

"OOOOhhh Miiikkkeeeyyy…" I sang. I watched his face look up from this book.

"What are you doing now princess?" he smirked and his eyes went bugg eyed when I came in the room. "Is that anime uniforms?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I sat on his bed and crossed my legs in a sexy way. "So….you want to…fool around."

He blushed. "W-w….err I….your torturing me Aly."

I giggles. I slide off the books and crawl to him as he scoots back.

"Down kitty…. Look maybe we need a break.-"

He had no chance cause I kissed his lip and made his good hand go up my skirt. God it felt soooo good.

He pulled away and held me at arms length. "Stop Alyssa….what is it with you trying to make me sex you up? We agreed on waiting."

He looked determined and that made me angry some how. "Fine I go put boring clothes on…and go study like a boring non involved person would." I got up and stormed out, making sure I slammed my door. Ugh he gets me so mad! Yah I want to have sex a lot! Im a damn virgin what do you expect! I want my first time damn it. I sat on my bed and started to unbotton my shirt. Man he is a real mean boyfriend. What's his deal! I got up and looked in the mirror, taking off the dress shirt I saw I was getting a bit chubbier. I bit my lip and sighed. Maybe that's why….. He dated skinnier chicks….skinnier then me. I sat on my bed and just went in my depressing state. I got on my dads old sweater then some shorts and grabbed my math book. I sighed. Gonna fail it anyways if I tried so I rather not….maybe video games or tv would cheer me up. I went to my mom and dads room so I wouldn't be interrupted or I wouldn't see mr. good deed. I turned on the tv and set it to a Spanish soap. I laid my head against the window and looked around the room. I wonder what my parents do in here. I blush at the thought and shook the image out of my head. That's it. Time for novels I got off the bed and saw Mike at my closed door. His back was to me so he didn't see me.

"Alyssa…..come on stop being this way you know why I wont do it…."

No answer. He sighed. "Fine….be that way…" I scurried back to to my parents room before he saw. I watched him pass my parents room and then watch him stumble down the stairs. I got a book from my room and went to the couch where Mikey was seated and fidgeting. I looked over at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy." uh-oh he sounded upset. His eyes were on the tv and his face was like his dads when he's pissed off. I sighed and scooted to him.

"Don't be mad…."

"Why? I mean your mad so why cant I be mad? Or is that not allowed in Alyssa land?" I gently took his arm, the bad arm and lifted it over me and laid it under my shoulder.

"No its very much allowed. I was acting like a kid…..im just used to getting my way with you that…..it makes me mad when I don't. you can scold me if you want?"

He smiled and kissed my head. "I don't want to have our first time walked in on…and trust me my mom is the person to do it."

"Nobody knocks in this house…. Do you want to do something with me….sexual or not…."

He looks at me then the tv. "Well I guess we can st-"

"Say study….I dare you…"

He watched me and then laughed. "Your so cute when mad. He hugged me and then said. "We could play twister."

"2 people?"

"Bingo?" he looked at me.

"Hmm B-I-N-G-NO!" I actually sang the letters to.

"Chess."

"Ewww….that for smart brains like you and mama."

"Scrabble."

"What's that?" He sighed and looked at the x-box.

"Im gonna regret asking…..video games?"

"Oh you know me so well!" I kissed his cheek and beat his ass 5 times in a row. God it felt good wearing some pants in this relationship!


	17. Chapter 17:New Vampires

**Me=okay here you guys go…..I wont say wat I usually say cause I see no new reviews at all which makes me think that people are just not reading it, reading and not reviewing or just hating it…fuck I don't know….**

**Claire=you sound so sad Miki.**

**Me=*shrugs* just hate that the reviews stopped cause I did….I put funniness in my books….I put bitch fights…..I put love in there and I put drama….but I get no reviews…UGH!**

**Shane=*pats my back*Do you want me to kick their asses?**

**Eve=Bitch please I blowtorch them!**

**Shane=ok do you want me and EVE to kick their asses**

**Eve=There you go…..**

**Me=no….*sighs*I don't wanna be one of those ppl who stop cause their not getting enough reviews…but I think imma start being like those ppl…..*hangs head down in depression***

**Alyssa=does that me you will stop?**

**Me=No cause I love writing about it and I love getting reviews but I…..I guess im not that good to get like 50 on like 6 chaps.**

**Alyssa=Will you write Chappie 17**

**Shane=Alyyy she is sad…..don't push her.**

**Me=*sighs* no no I shouldn't ruin it for the ppl who actually review and like my stories…..so**

**Alyssa=REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE**

**Shane= Enjoy **

**Chapter 17**

**Eve=I can get Mikey on them.**

**All of us=Eve! Shhhh!**

**Ugh now on to Chapter 17**

**Mikey's POV**

So im finally sixteen and with a license how fucking cool is that! Im taking my Alyssa out on a date tonight going to finally be the boyfriend that my dad once was.

"Aly….come on!" I ran into her room to see her in a short ass skirt, fishnets on and oh my god…..is that a corset? Have I died and gone to haven cause dude her boobs….out there.

"That's a sexy outfit….but wont you be scared that your dad will flip."

"He has been on my case about getting more of a women….so here I go….I asked Eve to borrow some of her clothes and make up." She said while applying eyeliner on, which makes her bend into a right angle so she could see much better. I stuff my hands in my pockets and slowly, quietly go see how this skirt really is…that is the greatest view ever… when she straightened up and turned to me, she looked at me funny then smirked.

"Oh yeahhhhh you saw the thong…."

"Y-you wear thongs?" my voice came out in a squeak so I coughed and said in a deep manly voice. "You wear thongs?"

She laughed and said. "Since I was 13 honey."

"13!"

"Yep…."

"No wonder you hit me when I flipped up your skirt in the café….."

"Yep learned your lesson to be a gentlemen…"

I laughed and grabbed her jacket. She frowned. "What?"

"I wanna wear one of yours."

I nodded, gave her the jacket I was holding and then got my leather black jacket she always loved. Her face just lit up like fourth of July fireworks.

"Its official! You're my new love…"

I laughed and helped her get it on. I really couldn't resist grazing my hand over her breast. She smirked even more. "We could-"

"No…..no no no no…lets go…."

She sighed in a frustrated tone. "God your confusing…..one minute your all like ughh I want you then the next no…. make up your mind!"

I gave her a kiss on the lips and said. "Im a guy that has his lover with him and has a very tempted outfit which god makes me want you….but I say no cause I wont be like those guys who force you to do something your obviously not ready for….sure foreplay but…your fourteen…you should enjoy your teen years…."

She looked at me with anger then just looked away. "Fine…."

"Don't do that Alyssa….please not tonight….I really want us to have a good time…." I saw her chew on her lip and her eyebrows go down which made her forehead have lines. I frowned. "Alyssa…."

"Its just….hard you know…..I need sex….or I feel like a raped victim…"

I try to hug her but she just goes to the bed. "I don't feel like going out now…."

Oh great….. These conversations is what I really do not like. I sighed and scratched my head. "Alyssa….come on baby you have your whole life to have sex….."

"Yeah well not in this shit town with blood-" She stopped and avoided eye contact. Im more human then vampire but when somebody insults my dad that's where I get mad. My dad made a choice out of needing to be free. I would usually go off on a person if they say anything bad about vamps but Alyssa stopped herself cause she knows how mad I can get. I sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"I know life isn't perfect…and god it sucks being teens and very hormonal….but baby….we got to make the best out of this life cause…..you only have one life…..one time to make the right choice….and I think waiting…is the right thing for us…."

"Well you wasn't raped….." She sounded like she was sobbing. I frowned and kneeled down to her.

"No but I have to see my baby cry every time that story comes up….or has to hold you when you have nightmares…or has to see you beating yourself up…..honey don't give them the satisfaction of your tears…..those men are not at all worth tears….."

"But you are…." She holds her face with one hand and just starts to cry. God it hurt seeing her cry.

"What do you mean."

"What if you see what other people see….I mean….you hardly touched me after the rapes…."

"What I see…" I pulled her off the bed and into my arm, sat on my legs and held her up then cupped her face and looked into those tearful brown eyes.

"Is a women who is getting her make up all messed up cause shes thinking way to much…I see a girl who can light up over the smallest things….who can cook well…who is beautiful in and out….and also kicks my ass when it needs a good kicking….and I didn't touch you cause I saw how you was with your father…..you practically feared all of us men living here so I didn't want you to fear me even more….god Alyssa….I don't care if you were raped…all I care for is that your safe and happy."

She sniffs then whips at her face a bit. "Im…sorry I always ruin things."

"No…..your just emotional….and you know that's just another thing I love….this is the kind of stuff that led me to love you….now come on….get cleaned up and we will go…and I will make sure you will have time." I got up and picked her up by her torso and set her on her feet. I gave her a lot of pecks as she walked to the bathroom which made her laugh that adorable laugh.

She got cleaned up and redone. She was even better. When we got downstairs I yelled at my mom. "Hey mom we are leaving!"

"Hold on I want yall to come in here!"

I sighed and walked in the living room, big mistake cause when Shane saw his little Alyssa in a revealing outfit…..dear lord if looks could kill.

"What the hell are you wearing!" he shouted as he got up.

"My outfit duh."

"Ummm that's upstairs cause I know my daughter isn't going out like that!"

"You don't tell me what to wear!" Right then we heard Claire walk in and then Shane shouted. "Do you see what our daughter is wearing!"

Claire looked at Alyssa and then Eve. "How come my baby is looking like another Eve."

"Hey shes into the stuff don't look at me."

"Well she better get out of it!" God Shane had a temper.

"You me! Didn't think so! So just butt out of what I can or cant do!"

"Don't speak to me like that young lady I am your father!"

She rolled her eyes. "Bite me." She mutters.

"Alyssa Collins what did you say!"

She glared at him. "Bite me oh ass one!" I pulled on her arm to make her look at me but she was resisting.

Claire now looked mad. "Go change or no going out."

"Eve wears this stuff!"

"Yeah well she isn't our daughter who is just 14."

"God you fucking suck! I hate you!" She screamed and slammed her fist in the wall making us all jump. "Just stay out of my life! And I stay out of yours!" She did the un think able. She grabbed my keys and pulled me out the door and ignoring her parents yells. She slammed my new car door and screamed so loud that I think my ears popped. I watched her start hitting the car and finally I grabbed her fists and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhh its okay Aly…. Calm down…." I stroked her hair as I heard her start breathing like normal. When pulled away I grabbed her fist that she slammed into the wall and saw it was all red and cracked open. "Why not go change and talk to your parents."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they are complete jack asses….im sure if you had a sister and she wore this Eve wouldn't give one eye oda but no I had to get stuck with a bitchy boring mom and a overprotective father."

"You know if I had a sister… I wouldn't let her leave the house in that….."

"But" I stopped her with my fingers on her lips. "Come on Aly….don't be one of those girls who hates their parents….you never were them so don't start….just go in and apologize….then go change…you can always save the outfit for me." I smirked.

She laughed. "But what if they hate me now? I cant face them after that… I never said I hate you to them…"

"Trust me baby they could never ever hate you and you were being a teen girl who didn't want to do something so of course you were bound to let the words come out….so what you can do is surprise them and go back in, tell them your sorry, give them hugs and go change."

She nodded and said. "Come with?"

"Of course."

We got out of the car and back in the house. We only found muffled voices and just anger in them which I saw scared Alyssa. I got behind her and put my hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "You can do this…I know you can and I'll be right here." She nodded and we made it to the living room to see Shane and Claire were sitting on the couch with red and angry faces. Mom and Dad were on the love seat in each others arms.

"Daddy….Mama…im sorry f-for how I acted…..I…I didn't mean to lash out…" Alyssa murmured as she was playing with her fingers and her head slightly down. I watched as Claire was the first one to nod and got up. She walked to Alyssa and pulled her closer to her. She sat Alyssa in her lap back on the couch, so I sat in my dads favorite chair and watched away.

Shane got closer to his wife and daughter then stroked Alyssa's hair. "And im sorry for going ballistic on you."

Alyssa looked up in astonishment and then blushed. "N-no don't be…..you had every right to…."

"No he didn't….he should of calmed down and let me talk to you….. Honey do you know why we don't want you dressed like this?"

She shook her head.

"Its because guys want you…..take Mike for example…..im sure he wanted you when he saw you in this outfit. didn't you hun?" She looked at me and I felt heat upon my face. Oh sure call on the guy who is her boyfriend.

"Shane down boy." She added cause oh god Shane was looking at me like he wanted to murder me.

"Well Mike?"

"Ummm y-yes…."

Shane suddenly turns to me. "Did I hear that correctly." Ahhh shit….

"Shane…stop im trying to make her see that guys would want her…"

Shane sighed and slumped back. Now my parents were looking at me….I felt even more blushing coming on. Fuck this is very embarrassing!

"I do want her a lot…."

"See there-"

"But I would never do anything like that to her without her permission…..I mean…I wasn't raised like that Claire so why ask me?"

Claire frowned and sighed. "My point is that guys want you…they will want you until-"

"Your boobs sag." Shane says and shivers.

"Thanks dad." Claire glared and looked at Alyssa.

"Yes but I want to be noticed…by…err boys…." She looked at me when saying it then looked away.

"Honey you will get noticed as a slut if you dress like that then mr. Mike man here will have to fend off the guys who just want your body. I mean take your mom and me…when she was sixteen….she didn't at all dressed like that and I still wanted her…..you want guys to notice you for your mind and how your personality is….and maybe your body but not to much."

Alyssa looked at Shane then said. "Dad…..I have no mind…I mean have you looked at my grades my personality is mood swings and complete bitchness…..and my body is all I got these days."

"You have a mind but you choose not to use it, your personality is like a normal teenagers although with mine added into it…and your body shouldn't be used in that way…."

"But Eve dresses this way and she has Michael."

"Sweetie it took me a lot of wrongs to find my right…..and you know even when I was in normal clothes he still looked at me the way he does now. don't go about what I do cause what I wear isn't for mens attraction its just cause its fashionable…..your mom actually hated me dressing her in something like that….."

Alyssa looked at Claire and said. "B-but didn't you wanna be noticed."

"Nope…..but if Monica hadn't noticed me…..I would of never met your father and you would of never been born. All we are saying is respect yourself and guy will respect you."

Alyssa looked at me and smiled. "I-is it when a boy wont touch you even if you let him?" She then looked at her parents.

"Pretty much. Guys need to notice you not your assets." She nodded and hugged their necks and said. "I go change now….. I love you two….sorry again." Then she pulled me with her and we got to her room. She closed the door and stripped off the jacket and handed it to me. She turned her back to me and lifted up her hair. "Unzip me please?"

I did and it fell off I turned away so she could change. When she turned me to her she was in a Hollister small tight t-shirt and was in a skirt but wasn't so short, it was short but not skimpy short. "So?"

I nodded. "Very hot!"

"Really?"

"Yep…..shirt is tight but hey my kinda shirts." I joked and handed her the jacket, she held up one finger and placed her hair in a half up and half down style. Her wavy hair went down her back as she flipped her hair back after putting on the leather jacket. "Okay lets go."

We went back down in the living room to see Shane and Claire are standing around. "Dad mom we are leaving now."

My mom and dad were not here now but when I heard pots and pans banging around that's when I knew they were in the kitchen. Shane and Claire looked over to us and smiled at Alyssa.

"That's my baby I raised." Claire gave a kiss and said to Shane. "Babe do we have in money."

Shane was still looking at Alyssa when she said that. It seemed like he was zoned out like he wasn't listening at all.

"Daddy?" He blinked a few times. "Oh What?"

"Money. You okay dear?" Claire asked. He nodded. "Just looking at my girl….seeing how beautiful she is….kinda made me dazed there….made me think of how your mother is…."

Claire blushed and grabbed the money from him and gave him a kiss. I smiled and said. "There's no need for money….I got a job so I will be paying for her and me."

"Awwweeee that is sooo sweeeett my little man has a job and a real date!" My mom came to my side and hugging me. Which made me blush a lot. Then to top it all off my dad comes on the other side of me and smacks my back and says. "My boy is turning into a man…..best experience a father will ever have." I saw Alyssa trying not to laugh at me and I knew I was glaring at her which made her laugh even more, so I sighed and begged to cried on the inside. What was this….embarrass Mike night!

"Wish we had a boy too….that would have been nice…"

Claire looked at Shane and said. "Yeah…..we need to talk…alone…"

She was looking at him hoping he would get the hint. He nodded and sent us off. My parents just had to kiss both of my cheeks which made Alyssa laugh more.

We were finally in the car and she was still laughing. "Okay hyena! Not funny anymore!"

"Y-y-y-yes it is! Oh god my stomach hurts now." She looked at me and tried to composed herself from laughing it up again.

"You done." She nodded.

"You sure." She giggled. "No…."

I sighed again and pulled out of the drive way then drove. "So hyena where do you wanna go."

She looked at her watch and said. "Well its 7pm maybe we can hit up a bar."

"Dear we arent even legal."

"That matters in Morganville why?"

"No bars…..the last thing I need to have your dad hate me is getting his little girl drunk."

She rolled her eyes and said. "Fine party pooper lets go to the 50's diner." I nodded and said. "Will do boss."

"Now that's a name I can like."

"Don't let it go to your head hotsuff."

"That name is adorable! See why cant you call me that and not piglet."

"I explained it to you once I shall not go into it again! I like pigs and I like you….put two and two together and you got yourself a piglet."

She sighs. "You say the nices things."

"You bet cutie pie." I wink at her then park into the lot. "That's weird its closed."

"It shouldn't be…its like opened all the flippin time." I nodded and got out. "Stay in." I closed the door and started walking but stopped when I heard the other slam of a door. I looked back to see it was Alyssa walking to me. "Do you even have listening ears?"

"Listening ears? What are we 5?" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and held her hand. I looked at the sign on the door.

**Closed down.**

**Serial killer on the loose. New vampires are here to.**

**Be alarmed that this diner is and will be closed until further notice.**

"Isnt vampires normal here? And a serial killer really?"

"Vamps are normal just not new ones…..last I heard my father is and will be the last vamp in this tone…..and serial killers are a bad thing to hear…..maybe we should get going." I pulled her to the car and she stopped me.

"No I wanted to eat here."

"We will just not now….come on…."

"But!" she screamed when a figure suddenly was on my truck hood. I pulled her away from the car and we backed up far away. I saw it was a new vampire…and boy it was hungry.

"Shit."

I watched the vamps lick his lips and get off the car and coming fast to us. I made my quick move and kicked him back which made my car and him go flying. Damn it…that was new to…ugh! My grandpa bought me it! I throw Alyssa over my shoulder and started to run real fast, seems like my vamp powers are increasing as each year goes by. I heard Alyssa scream that's when I fell to my back and Alyssa rolling off of me. I propped myself on my elbow and saw her passed out and her side face was gushing with blood and her neck and claw marking on it. Oh my god. I got to my knees and looked around but saw nothing. I scooped her up and ran fast all the way home, I got inside and hear my mom say. "Back so soon? You were only gone for about 20 minutes so why-" She stopped when she saw Alyssa in my arms.

"What happened?"

"New vampire…..he attacked us…well mainly her…."

"Shane! Claire! Get down here now!"

I left my mom to put Alyssa on the couch. I took off my jacket and started to dab her side face which made her whimper. I bit my lip and looked down at her. "Baby you okay."

She shook her head and opened her eyes. "My neck…" I looked down at her neck and started putting pressure on the cuts which made her whimper. I stroked her head and used my gentle voice on her.

Shane Clair mom and dad came in to look at us. I scooped up Aly and held her in my lap as I sat. I place my jacket on her neck as she whimpered again I felt her head lay in the crane of my neck.

"You need to tell us what happened." I sighed and grabbed the blanket off the couch, and laid it on Alyssa so she wouldn't get cold. I kept the jacket on her neck while getting her comfy. What I want my baby to be comfy. No shame in that.

I looked at them. "I think new vampires are here…"

They gasped

I watched my Alyssa, with hope that this would get settled soon…

If not…..I will end it…..if I have to….

**This is a very long chapter! I hope you like it! Please Review and put ideas in your reviews see what you want to put in this little story! Oh I do want to hear your comments so please **

**REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE HELL! **

**=)**


	18. Chapter 18:Best Night Ever!

**(M rated Chapter! don't like then don't read.)**

**Me= okay! En-**

**Alyssa=Wait! Hold everything! *looks at her mom holding chips* except those*snatches them away and starts eating them* okay now.**

**Us=*all look at her***

**Aly=what! Im starving!**

**Mikey=you ate like 30 minutes ago.**

**Alyssa=your point?**

**Shane=she has my appitite.**

**Claire=and manners.**

**Mikey=u wonder why I call you piglet.**

**Aly=what!**

**Mikey= nothing!**

**Aly=that's what I thought!**

**Me=okay you guys done now?*they nod***

**Shane= REVIEW OR I GET MICHAEL ON YOU!**

**Michael=not cool man. Not cool. *we still laughing, well they are not me.***

**Me=*sighs* Enjoy**

**Chapter 18**

**Alyssa's POV**

I woke up to me being tended to. I saw Mike looking down at me. "My neck." I felt burning in my neck, like when you get a cut and it hurts sooo much. Him putting pressure on it hurt more but he calmed me with his soothing voice. His soothing voice always put me in my dreamlands….

I was in his arms when ever I woke up the next time and saw we were in his bedroom. I looked up at him and saw his head was against his head bored and his eyes were closed. I got out of his lap and crawled to the foot of the bed when something tugged on my skirt. I looked back and saw Mikey awake. I did a u turn to him and crawled up to his lap but didn't sit in it. "Sorry if I woke you."

He shook his head. "Are you okay? You kinda passed out on me…like 3 to 4 times…."

"Sorry getting attacked by a new vamp really takes the energy out of you." I laughed but stopped when he has his serious face on which looked so hot.

He wrapped his arms around my butt, pulling me closer to him, he spread out his legs so I was now between them, he held tighter to my waist and buried his head into the crane of my neck

"You scared the shit of me Aly….I didn't know if you were going to make it…"

"I wasn't hurt that bad…"

"Your neck was bleeding…your side of your face was cut bad…and the way you were passing out on me….it just had me scared ok…."

I stroked his brownish blond hair and lift his head up for me to look at him. "Im sorry Mikey…. But I love you too much to leave….."

"Its not that-" I shut him up with a slow kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands on the back of my thigh. He kissed me back and god his taste felt alive…longing and just wanted more. We finally parted and looked at each other.

"You are so cute…"

"Your beautiful…..oh by the way….where were you going before I stopped you."

"Well…. I needed to…pee… but its okay now…." I blushed. "I mean I didn't pee just now I mean I can hold it….well sometimes I cant but other times like these times I will hold my pee I mean its-ahh-you- ohhhh!" I cover my mouth and run to the bathroom. Do my business and come out to see he is smirking at me.

"What?" I looked down and saw no toilet paper stuck to my feet. I looked up and him still smirking.

"Nothing….just your babbling back there was the cutest thing I have ever seen….."

I blush and look down. "W-well that was embarrassing…."

"Not that bad….better then your mom kissing your face and your dad saying you're a man now."

"Last time I checked I was a women."

He grinned and laid his hand on my butt and said. "You feel like one too." I giggled and felt I needed a shower. "You want to shower with me….please?"

He nodds, surprisingly. We both get undressed and look at each other. The last time we took a bath my chest was A cups….now they are medium B cups, I really have no clue how that happened. And my ass wasn't this size….I looked at the pudge that was sticking out of me and I blushed then turned around from him.

"On second thought we shouldn't."

"Why not?" I heard him walk up behind me. I covered my belly and blushed more. "Cause you are right….I…am a pig…"I frowned. Great depression is creeping on me. I felt his arms wrap around my chest-above my boobs-

"Don't do that baby….." He turned me to face him. He took my arms and looked at my body. "You're a beautiful girl…..my girl." He pulls me to him and hugs me. "That I love so much that I would give up anything for you…." I blushed and looked at him.

"Really…."

"Of course. Now lets shower so we can cuddle. We do have school tomorrow…."

I smiled and started the shower. I looked over at him and saw he was holding down his little- well he has a good size- friend. "You okay?"

He nodded and got in, he lifted me in then closed the glass door. He bent down to kiss me and laid me against the wall. His hands roamed down to my women hood and then to my breast which caused me to let out a small moan. He smirked and kissed my neck as he messaged my breast. I started to feel that feeling where you just want to be fucked. Oh god he is so mean teasing me like this, but it feels sooo good!

His hand went to my women hood again and his fingers went in me which made me quiver all over and just get all horny….sadly this man knows how much he can do to me. "M-Mike you mean….you know….doing this would get me…very sexual…." I said it between breaths and moans. He smirked at me and kissed my lips. Fine if he wants to tease then he will get it. I grabbed his manhood and started to rub it making him moan and god it sounded sexy. I smirked at him. After a good bit of doing that he grabbed me, turned the shower off and ran to his bedroom, kicked the door shut and laid me in bed. I turned really pink when he hovered on top of me to turn on the lamp that's by the bed. I sat up to him and saw it was around midnight. I looked at him and just got on his lap, his manhood not in me, and kissed his lips and put his hands on my butt. He kissed my neck and got to my breasts. His kisses felt like angel kisses to me. I wanted so much more. He laid me on my back and kissed my tummy then to my private and then I felt something inside me that made me gasp and sit up to see he was….. I blushed at the site, but god it felt so good. I laid back and enjoyed the feeling of him inside me. Once it was over he came back to hover over me and licked his lips. "You taste good."

I smiled. "That was the first time you did that."

"Err…yeah sorry if you didn't want it."

"No way I loved it. I still feel that feeling even though you stopped. I kissed his lips and when he laid more on top of me, not his whole weight I felt his man hood rubbing against my women hood. Man he is hard. I looked at him.

"Please…..give me my climax….I…I need it….you…im on the pill and I know you have condoms in this room so please…."

"Alyssa…."

"You started it so you finish it or I will and boy I know how."

He rolled his eyes and said. "Yes baby everyone knows you can kick my ass anytime." he leaned closer to me. "Are you sure….I don't want you to regret it." I looked at him in shock.

"Im sure that I want this and I want you…..I will never regret that my first actual time is you…."

He sighs and nods, reaches over to grab a condom then locks the door, puts on the condom and gets back over me. "Okay my love…im going in…."

I nodded and waited. It wasn't long. I felt a sensational pain through my body. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Ya I had other men hoods but I never gotten used to the pain, so of course I would have pain.

I let go of my mouth when he makes a worried face at me. "Sorry….still haven't gotten used to it."

He nodded, held my hands and started thrusting. It felt painful at first but it was exquisite after all the pain stopped, I started to really love it. God it felt good. I kissed his lip as he thrusts more in me finally we were both at our climax and he plopped down beside me, panting and sweating.

"Who knew showering could lead to sex."

"Damn it…..I knew I should of stopped…..why did you have to let me go on. We agreed to wait…"

I turned on my side to him. "I did want to wait….but I now just wanted you….screw waiting…..if I have you here now I want you now….." I got up and got on top of him. "Next time I will give you the pleasure you gave me."

"Next time?"

"Duh silly! don't you dare not sex me up again. If that happens I will make you rape me!"

"Okay okay."

I smiled and rolled off of him and covered up in the blankets. "Wanna take a shower?"

No response. I look over at him and see he is passed out. Wow guess sex takes a lot out of you. It does me to. I felt him spoon me and wrap his arm around me. I smiled and kissed his hand and snuggled into the blanket and replayed what just happened.

Over and over again….

The best night I ever had…

The next morning…wasn't that nice…..sadly….it started with my parents walking in on us…. And Mikes too. Crap. Cant one thing go right!

**I hope you like, tried not to put much dets. In there. And yes I gave in and finally let them have sex but this story shall not be over!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19:Eve's Attack

**I know my last chappie was a little out there….and im a little out there when I comes to that stuff, like my mind tends to go in crazy dets. Im sorry if you didn't want them to be sexual but hey I waited 18 chaps when I was going to do it in chap 5 so you should be really proud of me lol. This chapter will not have them have very into it sex, like I will put less dets cause I know some people are very uncomfortable with those kinda things!**

**Only trying to make yall happy.**

**REVIEW! And Enjoy oh btw Mikey got a new car, it's a 2 seated truck! And in my last chapter I said Alyssa has medium B cups but she has C cups but not so big….its more like a little C….if you don't know what im getting at then im sorry. (im talking about boobs btw)**

**Chapter 19**

**Mikey's POV**

"What the hell!" I was awoken by Alyssa's parents and my parents were in here as well. Shit.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What is it!"

"Why is my daughter naked and in your bed boy!" Shane yelled. Naked? In my bed? I looked over and saw her still sleeping. Shit shit shit and fucking shit! We did it last night and now we are dead meat! well I am since I have the man hood…fuck.

"What did you two….do…" My dad looked angry. I bit my lip and scooted over to Aly. I shook her a bit but only got her to turn on her back. Dag nabit Alyssa!

"Alyssa get your ass up now!" Shane yelled. Alyssa finally sat up, un aware that she was exposed. I blushed and looked away.

"What do you waaaannnnttttt!" She rubbed her eyes in a cute girly kinda away and man I was holding back the urge to pounce on her. I grabbed the blanket and held it up to cover her, she looked at me strange then down at herself and had a major spaz moment which was even more tempting. She held the blanket close and we both looked at 3 angry faces….well 2 cause my mom was crying. She was always dramatic.

Just when Shane was about to yell at us Claire came in and it seems like she was looking for something. "Alyssa do you have-" She looked at us and smiled. "Well doesn't my baby look cute!"

"Cute!" Shane was baffled. Claire looked at the 2 main people who were pissed off. "You cant expect her to stay a baby Shane. Plus I know they were very safe."

"How!"

"Cause I got her on the pill and I know Mikey he would use a condom. Chill out Shane its not like she eloped."

"Claire do you hear yourself!"

"Yes our very young children had sex!" My dad chimed in.

Claire gave them a look. "Shane you were the same age as Alyssa and you weren't even protected…be glad Mike had the condoms. And Michael I heard that you were 17 when you lost it so zip it! Its life! They would of done it eventually like I was with you. Face facts you cant stop them from doing these things just encourage to use protection. Now come on Shane we have a doctors appointment."

Shane and my dad sighed but I knew they were still pissed. Alyssa was alert now and spoke. "Why do you have a doctors appointment mama?"

Claire blushed a lot and smiled. "I will tell in due time. Come on guys let them get dress!" Claire shoved the two boys and got my now well together mom out and closed the door.

"I thought you locked it!" Aly cried out at me. I shrugged. I get up and retrieve some boxers and pants. "Look maybe we shouldn't do it…at the house….""Where can we then." I looked at her and smirked. She was in a plaid mini skirt and was bending down so of course being the pervert I am I rushed over to her. When she straightened up, she was trying to get a sweater on when I wrapped my arms around to bring her close to me.

"Anywhere but here." She looked at me then turned to me in my arms and let the sweater slid down. It was one of mine, it matched the skirt too. She looked soooo cute. I smiled at her as she hugged my neck.

"You think to much baby. Only my daddy was pissed and it was only cause im his little girl…"

I frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't do it anymore."

She formed a pout face. "Shut up already. We had sex its not like im pregnant! Which I will never be in my teen years so do not give me that stare."

"But Alyssa what if a condom breaks and your not on the pill then we are totally screwed."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Fine we will be a innocent couple till we die." She stomped off and I chased after her yelling her name but all I got was a door in slam in my face.

"Alyssaaaa don't be that way! Im just trying to-"

"Just go already I can walk to school!"

"No the hell you cant!"

"Fine I get my mom to drop me off I just don't want to be with a guy who will ruin these moments so just leave me alone!"

"I just…..I-"

"Just go away! You ruin everything for me! I hate you!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I do now leave! Im sick and tired of this!"

I sighed. I leaned my head on the door. "So are we….done?"

"Right now its looking like it so just go!"

"Fine…..sorry it had to be this way." I stomped into my room and slammed my door. Why am I the one who hurts? I sigh. I should of kept my stupid mouth shut! I got on my shirt and jacket grabbed my keys.. And slipped on my shoes then walked downstairs, I guess my parents saw how I looked cause my mom frowned at me. "What's wrong?"

"Just another fight….."

"Honestly how many fights could you have?"

I shrugged. I grabbed a soda and said. "Well if Shane and Claire cant take her could you?"

"Sorry honey but Claire and Shane left and me and your father are gone as well." My mom kissed my head and my dad ruffled my hair which I hate and they walked out. I sighed and waited for Alyssa. Alyssa later came down and saw me then glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Driving you to school. Sorry but I will not let you walk. Its too dangerous now come on and just if you don't want me then don't talk to me and I wont to you either."

We got in and neither of us talked or said any love words. I parked in the schools parking lot and let her escape so my tears finally can. I laid my head on the steering wheel and just cried. Ya I know men shouldn't cry but how can I not. I just messed up like always in this relationship! I lost my girl and now I really have nothing left in my life. I whipped my face and got out.

Life sucks when you're the one who ruins it huh.

"Heyyyyyy mister you okay?" I came back from my thoughts when a cute blond called out to me.

"Huh?"

"You look sad Mikey."

"do I know you?"

"Jenna. Jenna Moss. I sit right behind you in geometry and English."

"Oh! I know who you are now!" I gave her look down and she had a nice body, bigger assets the Alyssa's and very skinny.

"So why are you sad?"

I shrug. "Just problems with my girl-I mean ex girlfriend…." What was Alyssa? I mean did we break up or just take a break? "Its complicated."

She nods and smiles. "Do you want a hug, I mean when im upset people cheer me up by hugs."

I smiled and laid my hand on her head. "Thanks Jen…." I hugged her and basically my whole week was like that, Alyssa wouldn't talk to me, so I just didn't talk to her, I don't know but I began to like Jenna more and more now but when I was at home….it got hard to hide my feelings so I usually just hid in my room, actually one time Alyssa walked in and saw Jenna here…..that was not our best moments. I got called a pig and a jerk. But what did I do? I was moving on!

I was in my room when Alyssa came in. "Dinner…."

"Not hungry…."

I looked at her for a bit and she said. "So how was that…date with that girl?"

"It wasn't a date…..don't worry im still single…." I looked away at the women I love, god I cant let her see me like this. "So is that all? Or do you wanna know anything else?"

Alyssa looked hurt by the words but said nothing. All she did was shook her head and closed my door slowly. I knew I was being an ass but god she hurt me, dumped me! I already tried saying sorry….and you know she hasn't yet…..

**Alyssa's POV**

I feel pain in my heart every time I saw him. School home…..I was broken but hearing he is still single….maybe I can still get him back although I don't deserve to be taken back cause I acted like a total bitch!

Why couldn't I say sorry already, because of my stupid pride I told myself. I opened his door and told him it was dinner time.

"Not hungry." You look so thin Mikey… I hope your okay….his eyes looked red and his face was pale.

"So how was that….date with that girl?" Shit! What the hell you stupid!

"It wasn't a date….don't worry im still single…" I have to worry with how beautiful and caring you can be! Who wouldn't want you. "So is that all? Or do you wanna know anything else." He hissed. God it hurt. I hurt. I bit my lip and shook my head, I slowly closed the door but before I closed it all the way I had it to a crack as I watched the beautiful creature start to cry. I closed the door quietly and whipped my eyes, didn't even know I was crying. I thought about nothing but him as I made my way to my room after telling my parents I wasn't hungry. I laid on my bed and just stared at the clock. Wishing that death would just take me….

Around 11 I knew everyone was asleep so I got up and went in the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and saw some beer. I shrugged and took the box out and went into my room. Hey maybe I can die of this…..or atleast pass out.

I was down to my 8th beer when the door opened and I saw Mikey standing there with a book in his hand, it looked like math. He didn't see me with the beer but hell I was to drunk to do anything.

"Hey Aly did you start you home-" When he saw me he dropped his book and his jaw opened wide. "Is that beer!"

"Yah! Sure takes you away huh!" I giggled and hiccupped.

"Alyssa are you drunk!"

I got up and spun around, till I tripped and landed in his arms. I giggled.

"Oh god Alyssa!" I felt him pick me up and lay me down.

"Play with me Mikey!" I hugged his neck and he sighed then laid me back down.

"No Alyssa…."

"But Mikey you love me right? So play with me….I play with…y-you…" I giggled and started to kiss his neck all over but I felt him move away.

"No I said. Look I need to get you sobered up."

**Mikey's POV**

"Why! So I can go back to being a lonely bitter bitch!" She said.

"No! you never were those thing."

"Don't you lie…..I was a bitch to you….now im lonely and im gonna be bitter….." She just started to burst into tears. I hurt even more cause a 14 year old….shouldn't be doing this to herself. I collapsed at her bedside and held her hand "No Aly that isn't true."

She covered her eyes with her forearm and just started to hiccup even more.

"Im sorry! Im sorry for putting you in this Mikey….im sorry for hurting in you…..for taking you virginity away and-and….im sorry that I broke it off I never wanted to….I hurt so much Mikey….help me….it hurts…."

I got on the bed and held her in my lap. I finally calmed her down by singing her favorite lullabye, yes I sang to her when I was a kid.

When finally she fell asleep I laid her under the covers. I cleaned up the beer cans and put the box back in the fridge. I throw the trash bags out in the dumpster and got back to Alyssa.

I did my homework in her room that night, cause god she was crying in her sleep and yelling out for me. Finally when I was sleepy I set my studies aside and got in the bed. I looked over at her as she started to cry again, she was like a waterfall with the tears that cry.

"Im sorry…..im sorry…..don't leave me Mikey please not to her…..don't leave me for her…" I pulled her in my arms and held her close. Her? Who is her? Then I thought back when she asked about Jenna. So Alyssa thinks I would leave her for….Jenna? I mean Jenna is cute and sweet has nice body too but….Alyssa….I realized was more of my type. Sweet and cuties ya they are okay but….I love the feisty and sexy ones. Like my Alyssa.

That night was the first night that I actually slept.

I woke up to Alyssa sitting up and moaning. I sat up with her and asked. "How do you feel sweetheart?"

She looked sick and held her mouth and bolted to the bathroom. Eek. I got up and rushed over to her. I pulled back her hair so she would have it in puke and all. When she was done she held her head and leaned against my chest.

"What happened?" Before I could explain I heard Shane yell.

"Wheres the beer! There is like 4 cans left!"

"4 cans? But yesterday there were like 25, it was a new box!" Dad talked. Oh crap.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah…..crying my eyes out to you and saying how sorry I was which really I am…..I don't want to leave-" I kissed her lips.

"Well you don't deserve even more pain….so I will take the blame. You stay up here. Go rest in my room."

"What no! you cant! She chased after me as I walked down.

"Dad I-" My mouth was covered by Alyssa.

"Don't Mikey….I remember now….and you take a lot so….let me blame myself…." She looked at her father who was fuming now.

"Daddy….I did it…."

"What!"

That must of hurt cause Alyssa held her head and whimpered then looked at him. "I drank it…..and I liked it…I was depressed and stupid…im sorry daddy….I wont drink it ever again…"

Shane sighed deeply. "Mike take care of Alyssa while we run some errands." I nodded and they stormed out.

"Aly you didn't-"

"I did…..because you take a lot of shit….so no its my turn." She spread her arms and looked at me. "Hit me….yell at me….make me feel what you felt…..hurt me….."

"Alyssa…."

"Come on Mikey we both know you want to hurt me like I been hurting you all our lives…so kick me…..hit me….make me feel what you felt."

"Okay…." I saw her eyes close and she start to cringe and tense up. I smiled and kissed her lips as I held her hips. Her arms went down to her side and when I pulled back I saw her face was blank.

"W-wait that's not hitting!"

"No….that's kissing…..Alyssa how many times do I have to say it…..you can never hurt me….unless you leave me like you did…but…..no matter how much you beg for me to hurt you like hit and kick you….I could never do it….." I held her face and kissed her head then nose and her two cheeks and finally her lips. I looked at her now blushing face. "I love you too much to even think about hittin or kicking you….."

"But…why love a girl like me when you have a shot at that other busty blond! I bet she was sweet…and cute….caring too…..she was nothing like me…."

"Your right….she was sweet cute and caring….she wasn't like you…..and really….I didn't want her because she wasn't like you….I love the abuse….the way you get all hyped up…..I love you and only you….so you stay with me or I just have to be your little puppy." I winked at her which made her blush.

I smile and hug her. "Its been a week since I last saw you unclothed….I wish soon we can see each other like that again…..I want only you…my little Alyssa…." I soon felt tears on my shoulder as well arms around my neck. I lifted her legs up to have them wrap around me which she did and I put my arms under her butt so she wouldn't fall which that made her face go to my face. She blushed and sniffed I smiled and kissed her tears.

"Come on lay your head down and enjoy some sleep."

Her hands combed through my hair and she hugged my neck even more. Her head lays in the crane of my neck. I carried her up to my room and laid her down although she just held on to me.

"I don't want to be let go….I want to be right here…please…." I nodded. I let her down and got myself situated. I nodded at her to come here. She got in between my legs and hugged my neck.

"C-Can we….ummm" I looked at her and smiled then kissed her lips. I looked into those brown eyes.

"Jenna has a nice body but you…have my dream body…." I kissed her neck as my hands went up her sweater she was still in. I felt like I really wanted it real bad.

"Wait…." I immediately stopped and looked at her. She got up and closed the door, locked it too. She got back on the bed and in between my legs. My hands went on her thighs.

"Don't tease me…..just have you inside me." She said as she kissed my neck and rubbed my manhood.

I wonder if she really is 14? Oi. But hey I guess its good to have a hormonal girlfriend. I unbuckled and let my man hood out which surprised her. She blushed and I lifted her up letting her legs spread and on each side of me. She held on to me as she started making love to me.

I have to say make up sex is always the best sex to me.

"We should have fights more often." I say as I was cleaning her up. We were in the bathroom. She sat on the toilet as I whipped her face. She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep…..you were good….where did you learn how to do those things."

She blushed and hung her head down to where her bangs were covering her face. "Porn." she whispered.

"What?"

"P-porn!" She said louder.

"Porn? My Alyssa watched porn?"

"W-well…I heard guys like blow-ummm those things so I watched a video of that….."

"When was this?"

"When I was 13.….before we went out."

"You were horny then?"

"No not really but I liked you then and heard girls wanting to give you those….and I heard that you wanted a girl who could do it right." I dropped my mouth.

"Aly you should never believe what people say."

"I know. Im stupid remember."

"Your not….your 14 and young."

"Actually mister my birthday is coming up very soon so I would be 15!"

I laughed and kissed her lips which made me want her, but we stopped when we heard glass break. We nearly tripped over each other when running down the stairs.

When we got down I came face to face with the new vamp that attacked us. I gasped.

"Shit. Alyssa go check on mom and Aunt Claire!"

"But what about you!"

"I'll be fine now move!"

I looked up at the vamp and saw two on each side of him staring at my Alyssa as she ran back up. I growled.

I watched them look at me then suddenly bash me into the stairs which made me grunt and I kicked the one who was on my and got to my feet I looked at now two of the vamps…..I didn't see the other.

"Michael!" I turned around to see my mom running to me. "Mom get back!" Before I could get her the third vamp pinned her to the wall. "Mom!" I yelled and was about to pounce when the two other vamps held me back.

I saw Alyssa trying to run to Eve but Claire was holding her back. I saw her thinking/ **holy fuck what is happening face on**. Shit.

"Get off her!" the vamp smirked and exposed her neck. As the vamp was close her voice let out a cry and screamed louder as the vamp bit her.

We all gasped as she slid to the floor. With blood running down her neck….

"Mom!"


	20. Chapter 20:Mikey's Attack, Alyssa's Bite

**Okay guys! REVIEW! And Enjoyyyy**

**Chapter 20**

**Mikey's POV**

I saw my mom laying there with blood on her neck and I thought she was a goner but she sat up and held her neck.

"Mom!"

She smiled at me then glared at the vamp in front of her. The vamp grabbed her neck and lifted her up to where her feet are kicking back and forth. I saw her close her eyes and just when I thought my mom was going to die right in front of me I saw a blur crash into the vamp sending him flying to the wall and then the blur went to my injured mom. I saw it was my father. I ran to them. "Dad."

"Mikey get Claire and Alyssa to Shane then come to us at the hospital."

"Im f-fine Michael." My mom had her head in the crane of his neck trying to hold back pain.

"I got it dad."

I did what was asked of me then we went the hospital and waited. I couldn't believe how weak I was….my mother would of died if my dad didn't come for her….how stupid I was.

"Hey." Alyssa said, holding my hand. I looked at her. "You should go home Aly." I spoke trying to keep on a brave face.

"No. you were there for me….now im here for you…..your mom is the strongest woman I know….she will make it…." She held my hand with one hand then combed through my hair with the other.

"I was supposed to save her…god im weak…."

"No….Michael don't say that, you were shocked and…scared….she knew that. Just stay positive please."

For a while we both sat in silence till my dad came to us with Alyssa's parents behind him. I looked at him. "Dad." he kneeled down and looked me in my eyes.

"Whatever the hell happens today….bad news or not, don't you dare blame yourself son." I saw tears coming out of his eyes and him trying to choke but he sucked in a breath and let out a cool one and looked back at me. I held my shoulders and stared at me. "Your mom is the strongest, and bravest women I know. She will make it through this. And even if she didn't she would kick your ass for even thinking its your fault."

"But dad I just….stood there….scared…" I looked away from my dad. At this point Alyssa is standing with her parents, there was distance between us and them. Guess they wanted to give us alone time. I looked back at my dad.

"What if she….she…" I gulped and just busted in to tears, I felt arms wrap around me and knowing it was my dad I cried on his chest and I heard him cry a bit.

We sat there in tears till a doctor came up to us which made us get up and look at him. His smile was the sign of my happiness. "Mr. Glass, your wife is fine, you got her just in time any later then she would have been a goner but she's a fighter I tell yeah."

I heard everyone make a sigh of relief, I saw Claire crying, trying to whipe her tears and shane has a smile of his face. I looked at Alyssa and she hugged me tight and sniffed.

"I told you. You idiot." She smiled up at me. I smiled back at her and kissed her head then looked at my dad.

"Can we see her?"

"Why of course. She is in room 206." The doc led us to the room and after we filed in he nodded to us and closed the door.

My mom was sitting up and her back was to us. I came to her and touched her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled those soft mother smiles that makes you feel safe. She got up and held out her arms. I flew into them like a bird coming to its mother. I felt her arms around me and felt so safe there. You may think its whimpy or stupid to act like a girl with your mom but so what. My mom never had to have me. She really could of died giving birth to me and just for those reasons I owe her my life, my respect and my undying love.

"Im glad your okay Mikey." She held me at arms length and kissed my head then I moved out of the way so my father could hold her.

"You scared the hell out of me Eve…."

My mom kissed his lips then smiled. "Im sorry but my son was in trouble."

I looked at her. "You should of stayed back mother. I know you wanted to protect me but….I needed to protect you like dad does…..I needed to protect Alyssa and Claire….so please next time…..listen to me so I wont have to see that face on you…..and that blood all over you…okay." I spoke softly. She scanned me over then hugged my torso, yes she is shorter then me. "Im sorry Mikey…I just forget that you're a man now and you don't need my protection." I hugged her and kissed her cheek then held her at arms length.

"I will always need you but I will always be protective of you. No matter how old I am, you need me you come running when dad isn't around." I stared at her and I guess I had a very stern look on my face since she nodded and hugged my neck.

"My baby is becoming a man….." She looked at me and smiled. "Depressing for me to loose my baby boy…."

I smiled at her and kissed her head. "You will never loose me mama. I will always be that little boy that you raised to be kind…and caring….like you."

"Mikey have you been learning how to charm women by your father."

I blushed and laughed. "No way. Why?"

"Because I see him in you every time you grow older."

Shane Claire were sitting on a couch at this point of time, Alyssa was sitting on her dad's lap and my dad was beside my mother looking at the both of us. I smiled at her and said. "I learn from the best." I winked, making everyone laugh.

"Dad what are we going to do about these loose vampires?"

I watched my dad shove his hand in his pocket and held my moms hand with his other. His face was in a thinking stage. "Honestly I think I should tell Amelie about this…"

"Will she do anything?" My mom asked.

"I think she will. Amelie knows that there is vamps around here but she doesn't know what to do about them yet." Claire spoke, she looked at us as we looked at her.

"Maybe we can open the blood drive donor place for the new vamps and keep them there." Shane suggested.

"Yeah but that wont hold them for long." My dad responded.

It was a very long silence of thinking when Alyssa spoke. "How about we open up a shelter."

"A shelter?" I asked, raising a brow at her.

She got up and walked to the bed and leaned on it. "Yes. Like homeless shelters but with vampires in them instead of humans."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Shane agreed.

"Well….how are we going to do this? I mean these vamps aren't really tamed Alyssa and my mother already got hurt im not letting anymore people get hurt."

She looked at me then looked away and it looked to me like she was thinking. "We could talk to their leader."

"You make it sound like it's a vampire army and that's just too twilight much." I laughed. She did too and said. "Well these vampires had to come from someone right? Well if we find that someone then maybe we can ask them/ him/her, who ever that someone is to tell us how to deal with new vampires."

"We have to kill them or train them and I think killing them is better." My dad said. It looked like he pissed off Alyssa.

"How can you say that! These are people your talking about!"

"People? Yeah right." Shane scoffed and it looked like Alyssa wanted to snap back but she bit her lip and sighed.

"Don't kill them ok…. Look we all know vampires aren't the best but if we declined them for who they are just cause they are vamps…..its like we are declining Michael and Mikey…..cant we just tame them…." She looked at my dad with begging eyes. "You cant kill them just cause of who they are….some of them really didn't want to become a vampire but they did…. And its not fair that they have to die just cause they were in a place at a wrong time." Alyssa brown eyes looked so sad and scared, scared for the vampires. I think that's what makes me fall in love with her all over again. Even though me and dad are monsters, she still think of us as people. Its funny in a sad way…..

"I'll talk to Amelie about it alright Aly." My dad looked at her, like he understood what she was feeling.

"Thank you Michael." She sighed in relief and smiled at me.

I smiled back and with that the rest of the day was pretty good.

**Alyssa's POV**

Its good that Aunt Eve is okay. I was so scared for Mikey, I know how much he loves his mother and I know that he would die for her, that's what I call love. I hope the new vamps do have a home and can be tamed, I know my father doesn't like them and im not fond of them either but they are still people and should be allowed to live. I mean if we killed the vamps without hesitation and call the monsters then its like we are saying Michael and Mikey are monsters, which I shall never believe that at all, no matter what anyone says.

Its been a few weeks since the attack and everything is starting to get back to normal, well the normal im used to. Mikey's been hanging with that Jenna girl but im not really worried about it, unless I start thinking about it to much, which I make myself occupied so I don't. Mikey though after he hangs with her he tells me what they did and it always came out to be the same answer. Talking. So really im not at all worried. Hannah has been harassing me again which im kinda used to although I don't let it get to me anymore until one Friday on the start of spring…..

"Your mom was always the cow, she probably slept with millions of guys and gave your daddy AIDS." Hannah laughed. I was on my way to see Mikey when she had said that and when I turned to her I saw a big huge smirk across her face.

"No that's your mother. No wonder your father left. Your mom couldn't keep him cause she was too much of a dirty slut who gave him AIDS."

That made her pretty face turned into a pissed off state.

"How dare you." She growled. I glared at her. "You mess with my family I mess with yours bitch, so you don't want to be dissed like your mom was many times then I suggest you…..FUCK OFF!" with that I was walking until I felt hit me in the back of my head and made me fall to the ground. I was trying to wrap my head around what just happened when I was turned on my back and felt pressure on my stomach, like someone was sitting on me. I opened my eyes to find Hannah on top of me. She smirked and held up her fist in the air, I closed my eyes waiting for it, I waited for a second or two but when I didn't feel anything but yelling from Hannah I opened my eyes and saw Mikey looking down at her. He pulled her off of me and lifted me back to my feet. I watched him look at her with eyes of anger and red. Is he? Is he hungry? But I thought he was more human then vampire….

"What the hell Mikey! Who gave you the balls to do that!" Hannah was screaming at him.

"You touch her and I wont hesitate to kill you…..I normally am a gentle man but anybody hurts the women in my life I will hurt them and trust me…..im not meaning a punch here or a kick there….no I mean I will tear you up so I suggest I never see you near Alyssa or if I even see her coming up to me with bruises, cuts or every hurt….I will come find you…..remember that." I gasped at what I saw. Fangs. He hardly had fangs, he only used them when he was opening soda cans or tearing apart a bag that he cant get open. I put two and two together. The red eyes and threatening along with the fangs coming out…..he was hungry. I grabbed his hand and grabbed my bag then ran off with him following. I got to the end of the street and called Michael. On the fifth ring he answered.

"Hello?" he greeted in a sleepy voice.

"Michael I-I need help!"

"Whats wrong!" he asked sounding alert.

"I-its Mikey….his eyes are red and his teeth are showing." I looked over at him and saw him looking at me like I was a treat. I gulped and said. "He is hungry….for…blood….you need to hurry and come over by the school!" I turned my back to him so I could talk to Michael, but that was the biggest mistake ever.

I felt arms around me and felt heavy breathing near my neck. I gasped and dropped the phone I looked up at Mikey and god he looked scary.

"Mikey stop….this isn't you…."

"You smell so good…." He sniffed and bent his head more closer to my exposed neck.

"Don't Mikey please!" I begged trying to keep my voice steady. "I love you….please…"

"Im sorry Alyssa I cant…help it…"

I felt teeth inside my neck and I faded into the everlasting darkness.

**Mikey's POV**

What have I done? I almost sucked the life of my girlfriend. I almost killed her. Thank god mom and dad found me at the right time. I looked over at Alyssa who was getting her neck aided on by her dad. Shane looked at me like he wanted to kill me after he heard the news, but thankfully Claire calmed him down, atleast that's what im guessing since he rushed over to Alyssa immediately.

"Daddy im okay. Really it was an accident."

Shane looked at his daughter then me and then back to Alyssa. "You are not seeing this boy."

After he said that, those words they hurt my heart but its true, she shouldn't see me.

"Now hold on Shane don't be so rash-"

"Rash! Claire our daughter was almost killed."

"It was his first time Shane! He didn't mean too!" My mom spitted while glaring at Shane.

"Yeah right! don't give me that shit, when Michael became a vamp he controlled himself."

"Yes but after I got some blood, Shane it really was an accident Mike was hungry, she was there….it could of happened to anyone."

"Yeah just to my baby right?" Shane looked at Alyssa and said. "You are not to go near him."

"No! you cant do that he-"

"He is right!" I said. I saw everyone's eyes on me now. I looked at them. "Im no better then that vamp who tried to attack you Alyssa."

"But Mikey….it was an accident….you even said sorry…."

"Sorry? You think sorry would of saved you? If my mom and dad hadn't come to get me off of you…just in time…..you would have been dead." I got up and looked at her. "Your father is right…you cant be with me….not like this….not how I am now."

"No Mikey." She got up and ran up to me, rammed into me so hard I had to catch balance fast. I held her waist as her arms were around her neck. She looked at me. "If Eve can be with a vampire…then so can I….and I will! You will not at all get rid of me, or-or I will kick your ass till you come back to your senses."

"Alyssa…. No…." She grabbed my face and brought it to hers.

"Since the day I could remember laying my eyes on your face…..I fell in love with you…..you cant leave me now after you stole my heart and filled my mind with you…..so don't do this…..cause I will chase you as much as possible…and I will never this separation easy on you…."

"But…."

"Oh just go boy." What surprised me the most was that was coming out of Shane's mouth. Alyssa looked over at him in surprise to.

"Daddy…."

"My daughter is stubborn and doesn't know the meaning of no….so she wont leave you…..ever….so just be with her…." Shane looked at me then his daughter.

My parents were in each others arms and I watched Claire walk in Shane's opens arms. "But we will need you to control your hunger."

"I will teach him the ways." My dad spoke. I bit my lip and finally gave in with a hard sigh which told Alyssa that she got her way.

Alyssa giggled and said. "Come on I want to go lay down." She hugged her mama and dad and with her hand in mine we both walked to my room and snuggled in the bed with the tv on. We laid there in each others arms till we fell into a deep slumber that held dreams that I cherish the most in my life, her with me in my arms safe and sound…..

**Mikey is still a half vamp but I just added some more vamp features just to spice it up a bit. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I enjoy writing for yall! REVIEW YOUR BRAINS OUT! Lol.**

**Oh im happy to say that I been very busy with my own boyfriend hehe. 3-3-12. Although I wont forget you guys! How could I? lol well peace peoples!**

**-Miki-**


	21. Chapter 21:Alyssa's Heart

**Okay so im running out of ideas that is why its taken me so long and I been going out with my bf like crazy lol…anyways I sorry for the long ass wait but I promise you I refuse to stop this story this early! Damn it! Lol**

**REVIEW& ENJOY**

**Chapter 21**

**Mike's POV**

After I got coffee in me and was dressed I decided to wake miss sleepy. When I got in her room I saw her up and getting dressed. "Hey. Why are you taking long?"

"What?"

"Normally you have to wake me up."

"Oh….well I guess today is a bit off for me." She smiled and started to walk but stopped, leaning her arm against the wall to balance her and holding her head I rushed to her.

"Are you okay."

She nodded. Not this again. All week she has been ill but isn't taking time to heal cause her hot head self wants to do better in school and all. I wish that she would just rest. Her coughing brought me back to real life. I looked down at her as she straightened herself up and smiled. "Im okay Mikey really."

"Don't push yourself Alyssa….you said that last week too…. Come to think of it I have been waking up earlier and been worrying about you more and more…."

"Im sorry….."

"Don't be…..come on you need to rest."

"N-no….I need to go to school…"

"Since when did you care about school so much…"

It took her a bit but she finally answered. "Since you got that job offer in Florida….if im ever going to have a future with you….I need to step up…"

"Yah but you cant do that when your dead."

"Im fine!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am Mikey!" ugh why is she being so damn stubborn. "Fine….just lets go." With that we went to school…

During fourth period I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw Alyssa coughing, like hacking in the hallway, almost down to her knees I was scared. I rushed to her. She clenched her chest and started to cry I was fearing the worst now.

"Alyssa baby what's wrong?"

"My chest…..I…I cant breath…it hurts…" She kept gasping as she sobbed, I looked around for help but everyone was in class. "Help me Mikey please…." She cried even more which made her breathing worse. I scooped her up and ran out of the school building.

At the hospital I told them what was up and they took her to the emergency room. I waited. And waited. After an hour of waiting I got the urge to call our folks. I did.

10 minutes went by since I called, I was about to call again when Claire called my name. I got up and went to my parents and hers too.

"What happened?" Shane asked, his face was full of worry and fear.

"I- I saw her to her knees trying to gasp for air…she was freaking I was freaking and well I brought her here…."

Claire was about to talk when the doctor came up to me. "Are these her parents?"

"Claire and Shane are." I pointed to them two.

"Doctor is my baby ok!" Claire asked.

"Well seems like she is stable now…tell me is there any problems in your family? Health related."

"Her father has pneumonia and my father has heart problems." Clair responded.

"Seems like your daughter has both….you boy how long has shes been in this condition?" He looked at me.

"About three weeks." I spoke, avoiding my parents eyes and her parents stares.

"Well we may catch her in time…..we will need to do open heart surgery on her. I mean transfer her to Dallas hospital."

"Alright." A cool voice came from behind, when we looked I saw it was Amelie, Oliver and grandpa.

The doctor nodded and sped off leaving me alone to see that my folks, her folks even my grandpa seemed a little perturbed.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Shane growled and made me back away when he stepped to me.

"Stop it Shane…..calm down."

"Calm down! My daughter is in there trying to live when he could of saved her long ago by telling us!"

"She was never this bad!" I yelled at him which made him snap his head to me and shoot me with daggers.

"I mean….she started off fine….she always told me she was…but today I told her to stay home….she refused told me she needed to go to school."

"That sounds like someone we all know." They all looked at Claire. She blushed and cleared her throat telling me to go on.

"At school she seemed okay….up until period four…she asked to be excused….after she left the class I asked to be excused as well and followed her…that's when I saw her on her knees…" I looked down. "If I knew how bad she really was…..then I would of told you guys…."

I felt arms wrap around my waist. My mother.

"At least you got her here….Shane should be grateful for you taking care of her so well."

"That is why we are in a hospital…..?" I looked over at my grandpa as he came to us.

"Let me tell you something boy…you did what was needed…you acted fast and quick today….that is what will save her."

"Don't give the boy false hope Samuel…That girl can die at any second."

I looked at Amelie and just snapped. "You say that again and I will stake you….I don't care if you're a fucking queen….don't you ever say that to me again!" Everyone was staring at me in shock, even Amelie.

"Alyssa went through a lot of shit….you hardly know her…..so don't say stuff like that…."

Amelie smirked and said. "Eve….maybe…..he is your kid after all. Come Sam Oliver….we have things to attend to."

With that they left.

**Sorry this is a short chappie. I promise im trying my reviewers. I just need more ideas…..more motivation and more time lol.**

**I love you all and I hope you enjoyed….working on Chapter 22 as we speak.**

**-Miki-**

**P.S. Please keep reviewing my things, even when I stop updating for awhile review okay? I need these reviews cause I always give up cause I feel like noone gives a shit about my stories so even if you reviewed….review aain and again so I can have the motivation to keep going. =)**

**Thank you again.**


	22. Chapter 22:David!

**Well here it is. **

**Alyssa= Review.**

**Mike=Enjoy!**

**Alyssa and Mike= Chapter 22!**

**Alyssa's POV**

A month has past since my heart operation. I been under homebound and Mikey's close watch since then. I love him and all but it can be so annoying living with your boyfriend.

I was in my bedroom when I heard my cell vibrate. I saw it was an unknown number so I just picked it up to see who it was. Too bad I did that.

"Hello?"

"You know you look so cute when in pajamas." A husky voice said. I swallowed hard and laughed, trying to make it sound all casual and not scared which was a fail.

"Who…..who is this?"

"Oh Aly…..you know who I am."

"I-I do?" I walked over to the window and looked out, I saw a tall guy standing by a house across from us. He was looking up at me, holding a phone. I shaded my window quickly and walked out of my room.

"Sure….im the one who treated you to a movie….and pleasure."

It then hit me like a punch in the stomach. It was David. The David that….. I shivered at the thought.

"What do you want?"

"To see you. Your body….to kiss that body."

"W-well you cant…now don't call me." I hung up fast. At this point I was in the kitchen. Staring at my blank phone my mind fogged up with the recent conversation I had. It was so sudden. How? I mean why now? When im finally happy. With my love. My family and im finally healthier. At this time Mikey is at school, my parents are at work. Eve is volunteering at the school and Michael is teaching his class. I rushed over to the doors and locked them all. Scared out of my mind I ran to my room, in my closet and locked myself inside.

What am I going to do?

Do I need to tell Mikey? My parents?

I bit my lip as I plopped on the floor and hugged my legs. I laid my head in my lap and closed my eyes. Hoping that this was a nightmare and I would wake up to Mikey looking at me with his blue beautiful eyes…..

**Mikey's POV**

Finding Alyssa in her closet was a big relief for me. Her freaking out when I was picking her up to put her on the bed was not that much of a relief. When she started screaming and pushing me away I didn't know what to do or what the hell was going on. All I knew was that I had to calm her down or her heart will go bad again.

I shook her and called her name, she finally woke up in sweat and tears. Fear filled her eyes and face then it went into relief. Her arms wrapped around my neck in a tight fashion, I was frozen for a bit but gladly I collected myself and went to her bed. I sat her down and looked at her with a wondering stare. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes looked away and face gave a fearful expression. "Im okay."

"You suck at lying."

She looked at me and said. "That's rude!"

"But true!" I replied. She bit her lip as he looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it okay. Really baby im fine." She looked at me and smiled. I felt suspicious at first but it fled away when I felt her lips upon mine. When apart she stared at me for a sec then got up. "Where is mama and daddy?"

"Well Shane and Claire are coming home after their dinner date, my mom said she will be home late, and dad told me he is coming home soon so its just us right now."

"Us? that's a surprise."

"How so?"

"Well its usually been my parents with us or your parents with us…..or just all of us at home."

"I see….."

She stretches her arms and looks around. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. You wanna go out?"

"But we have no money."

"We do I just got paid today sooo we can go on a date."

She took a minute to think about it then nodded. "Let me get ready." with that I got up and scrammed. I got in jeans and a sweater. Combed my hair, got on my shoes and went down to the living room to wait. When watching tv something caught my eye from the window. A guy just standing there across the street, looking at the window. I got up and went out to the porch. I guess he saw me cause when I was to the street he was walking off. What the hell? Wait he looked familiar…where have I seen him before? The voice of my Alyssa broke my questions that rambled in my mind. I turned back to the house and saw her standing at the bottom step of the porch stairs. Her eyes were huge and her face was frozen. I rushed to her ide and grabbed her arm gently. She's shaking. But why?

"Alyssa?"

"That guy…no…" She closed her eyes and rammed into my chest so fast that I had to catch my balance while holding her up. "Hes coming back for more!" She cried.

"Baby whats wrong!"

"David…he is coming for me…..again!" She sobbed. David? Who is David? My mind went blank for a sec then memories flashed before me, I remember him now. He was the guy who….hit her and raped her…..shit.

I held her in my arms and looked around, finally spotted him near a Volvo down the street. His lips formed a smirk and his body leaned against the car. I saw him smile and it jabbed me like a knife as I saw fangs, and his red eyes.

David….is not human…he is a vampire….

A vampire is after her…..

My Alyssa…..

Damn…..

**Sorry for the wait. Shit went down and got really sad cause my bf dumped me so yaa….kinda still sad so sorry if this chap aint good…hope you like and **

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU LOL!**

**-MIKI-**


	23. Chapter 23:Promises

**Okay my next chappie is finally here. Been soooo busy but no worries. **

**Alyssa=*clings to Mikey* Review*look around, paranoid***

**Mikey=Enjoy!*holds Alyssa's waist***

**Chapter 23**

**Alyssa's POV**

I was in darkness. I couldn't see a thing. it's the same dream I been having for a week now… but this dream I finally saw what was in that room. I walked slowly to the closed door, taking a deep breath I opened it to see…..

Blood on the walls…..

My body in a tub…..full of bloody water…..

And the worst part…..

Mikey a stake in his chest, eyes opened, on his back…David hovering over him…..

David lifts his head up and smiles coldly at me, making my voice scream as loud as I could. I woke up to someone shaking me and calling my name, thinking it was david I screamed louder, finally opening my eyes I saw it was my daddy. I gasped and panted, finding my way into his arms I felt wetness stream my cheeks and started to cry.

"What is with you baby?" My mama asked in a scared voice. She was in her night gown and her hair was a mess. If I could speak I would tell her that she had great bed head. But all I could do was shake in my daddy's manly arms.

"Claire go get a drink for her….or something to eat to calm her down." My dad ordered. My mom nodded and left, Michael and Eve followed. All who was left was Mikey and my daddy who was holding me.

"What is up with you baby…?" My daddy asked. I sniffed and said. "N-nightmares…. Im sorry for waking you guys up…."

"No…don't be…..im just glad Mike got us when he did…." I looked over at Mikey who was near my closet door. He was looking at me, his hair was in every direction, he was in his sweats and a Coldplay t-shirt.

I pulled away to look at my daddy. "Why don't you go to bed daddy…I will be okay…."

"No….u need to tell us whats been going on. This has been happening for a week now." Just then my mom came up with my favorite, some left over tacos from dinner and a glass of milk. She sat it on my in table by my bed and stood next to my daddy. She had bags under her eyes and she looked so tired.

"Tell us what you are seeing….." Michael and Eve stood on each side of Mike as they glued their tired eyes on me.

"I just….saw scary things…..a…vampire…hovering over a boy." No since saying it was Mikey…. "…and me…..just floating in water…dead…." Something went dark in my dad's eyes and I thought maybe he was thinking about Grandma. I heard she died when my dad was about sixteen.

"But their just dreams daddy. Im sure I watched too many scary movies that its just haunting."

My mom looked at my dad and he looked at her. Both had worried written all over their tired faces.

"Why don't we deal with this in the morning." Michael voiced, making Daddy and mama look at his way. It was the first he spoke since I woke up.

"Michael is right. She said it herself. It is just a dream." Eve added.

My parents looked like they wanted to argue but then my mom sighed and looked at me. "You will tell us when you are in trouble right?"

"Right mama."

She looked at my dad and patted his shoulder. He nodded and then kissed my head. "You try to get to sleep after your snack. I love you baby girl." He gave me his bear hugs which I just adore them and got up. My mom gave me her hug and a kiss on the cheek then a 'I wish you were still five' look then left in my daddys arms out of the room. Eve and Michael gave me kisses and hugs, and their son then they left.

Mike sat across from me on my bed and said. "What was your dream really about?" the door was closed when he said it so he didn't bother with whispering. I took a bite of my taco and then swallowed.

"I walked into this room…..the walls were covered with blood….there was a tub, blood all over it….I was floating in bloody water….dead….then I aw you, stake in chest, eyes open and you dead….and the last thing I remember was David hovering you and looked up at me with a chilling look that made me scream….."

I watched Mike take all this info in. he took a breath and kisses me right on the mouth, he pulled away and I saw determination in those blue beautiful eyes.

"You listen to me Alyssa Eve Collins…I will never let that dream come true. I shall be on guard, keeping your cute butt safe. I love you…..and will never let you go."

I couldn't help but to blush. "Michael….""Its true….and if he messes with you….run to me….if you see him and im not there…..you run for shelter or stay hidden…do whatever….cause I need you…in my life and I cant do that with you in a bloody water bathtub dead."

I bit my lip and set my taco aside then pulled him over me. Our lips met and his hands roamed my body…..that night I had a nightmare….but then it fell into a dream that I shall never forget. Making love with my Mikey….is the best thing that I live for.

**Mikey's POV**

I held my Alyssa's hand all the way to school and there were no problems. I guess David sleeps in…..although he is a vamp so I wouldn't doubt he is hiding in the shadows.

In 5th period I got a text from an unknown number. Scared the shit outta me.

_**Text Message**_

From: Uknown

To: Mike

**You better tell Alyssa to wake up or she wont see what will be coming her way.**

We were outside, we had gym together and I spotted her by a tree, laying down. Her body sprawled out on the grass. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one. I walked to her and kneeled down. Before waking her I scanned the area of woods that sat near us again and I saw nothing. Fuck.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Mikey, class going back in?"

"No. Just…..stay near me okay."

I watched her face more concerned. "What's wrong baby?" She got on her butt and leaned closer to me. She cant stay out of danger if she doesn't know. So I reluctantly showed her the message and she started to look around. Fear was all over her face. She got to her knees and kept staring at the woods like she is staring at the person.

"What is it?"

She got to her feet and pulled me with her. "Run…..!" She choked and darted off, dragging me along with her. Funny. Im stronger and faster then her…hell im a vamp and she still can pull me.

I saw a young guy standing near the trees. How the hell did I not see him. I got inside the gym with her and we both were out of breath. I watched her collapsed and clutch her chest. She was in pain. I scooped her up in my arms and sat her beside the far wall, I maid myself glued to the spot next to her.

"Breath baby. In and out." She obeyed what I was ordering and then she got on her knees and hugged my neck. She was shaking.

"He saw me…..he….. He can come to this school….hell he was at this school…."

"Are you talking about David Fisher?" The voice made us both look up and we saw it was Hannah. Ugh!

She was in short ass shorts and a tank top that showed her boobs. Eek. Glad Alyssa don't wear anything like that except it would look hot on her. Hannah just looked desperate for sex.

"Yah my friend…well ex friend…."

"I heard he is coming back this week. He will be in our classes." Hannah threw Alyssa a wicked grin which made Alyssa's eyes wide. She got up and started running towards the doors but I got her and pulled her in a supply closet. She stared at me with fear in her eyes.

"He will kill me."

"No he wont."

"How? Your not around me all the time Mikey! He will get me….and….and-"

"Stop it." I placed my hands on her hips. I looked in her Hershey chocolate eyes and said. "I wont let him harm you….. I love you to much to just leave you to him." I stopped and got myself together before I broke down myself. I watched her eyes form tears and trying to not cry. "Alyssa….your strong. You can-we can get through this." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I looked at her, my lips placed on hers. I watched her face for emotion, oh it was emotion but so mixed up, confusion, fear, hurt, pain. Memories must be coming back to her. I engulfed her into my arms. "Don't let him do this…..I wont let you…I will do whatever it takes to make you safe….so…..you do whatever to keep yourself safe…alright." I looked at her, whiping her tears away, she asked. "Promise?"

"What?"

"Promise me you keep me safe….and I promise…..that I wont let you be in pain again." She knows how much it hurts me to see her in pain. When David did what he did…it killed me. She knew that, and still knows it.

"Promise." I kissed her lips and hugged her head, keeping her head in the crane of my neck.

"Promise." She whispered. And with that. It was promised that we both will look after one another. I shall keep my promise and I know she will keep hers.

The promise that will keep us alive…


	24. Chapter 24:Bang!

**Okay so I been reading a lot and my apologies for being so damn busy lol. I shall give you a good story.**

**REVIEW! If the reviews stop then I cant go on so here is the deal, review like hell and I will write chaps like hell! **

**Thank you for getting me this far! Love you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

**Alyssa's POV**

For the past week it has been worse. Everywhere I turn or look he is there. David the man who haunts me, my past. And now my future. Mikey's been restless, seems like he is beside me as much as possible which I don't mind really. It seems we are both keeping our promises.

Until that Friday night. My mother asked me to go to the store, Mikey was with his father at the time so I left somewhere a little before the evening. When I got out of the store it was pitch black. Shit.

I walked a little till I heard footsteps behind me, every time I turned behind me, I just saw empty dim lit streets. I took off my heel boots and started to walk faster, hearing the steps go at a faster pace made me go out into a full sprint, and I was running somewhere along the way I dropped the bag and my shoes, I was running full on now. I was so close to the glass house till I felt arms around me, I kicked whoever was behind me in the shin and back handed the person in the face since I heard a howel of pain. I fell to the ground and saw it was him. The man that haunted my life. I got to my now damaged feet and fled to the glass house, not watching where I was going I bumped into something solid, feeling hands on me my lungs did their thing and screamed like hell.

I heard the person who held me shush me and tried to calm me down.

"Aly its me! Mikey!" I heard the voice I love speak up and I looked at him to see it was true. Michael was holding me. His father was behind me, worried like hell. I scanned the streets and saw nothing but still felt the sense of something watching me.

"Mikey get her inside." Uncle Mike said, he looked down at my feet then looked at us. "Get her feet bandaged, seems like she hurt herself…..where are you shoes."

"I dropped them along with the bag of groceries."

"Why?"

"I was about to be attacked….so I ran here…." I didn't mention it was my stalker cause I knew my daddy would flip, my mother would blame herself and I will be watched like a hawk. I saw Mikey knew and his face turned to pain but hid it well when his dad looked at him and said. "Get her inside, I go retrieve the bag and her shoes."

Mikey nodded, scooped me up in his arms and in minutes I was inside. My mother rushed to me and had worried written all over.

"Baby are you okay!" She cupped my face to see if I was, when she saw my feet her eyes went wide and were glued to my face. "Where are your shoes! Shane! Shes here and okay, except her feet."

My dad rushed toward us and took me from Mikey which Mikey didn't argue he just followed my parents into the living room and sat beside his mother who now looked worried as she saw me.

"Where is your shoes Aly!" She cried.

My dad sat down with me in his lap. He kissed my head and said. "You worried the hell outta us Aly."

"Im….im sorry daddy. I went to the store and got followed. I took of my shoes so I could run….I dropped them after a while then got to the house before the person could catch me. Uncle Mike is getting the bag and my boots now."

She came back from the flashback that she was remembering, it was a bad Friday night for me but at least Mikey made sure I was taken care of. Now he sleeps with me every single night since I told him that I woke up to David looking at me in a dream. I knew it was a dream but it felt so real. It scared the shit outta me. "Alyssa!"

I expected it would be Mikey but no, it was David. He sat on the cold gym floor next to me. He looked me up and down, like I was his target, he got way to close to me.

"How about we stop this game, you know you loved it that night." I swallowed hard and looked at him.

"You think that was fun?"

"It was….you were screaming"

"I was? Oh god….." I was appalled…how could he…no wait I was unconscious! I was! "I wasn't screaming or I would of remembered. Now buzz off will ya. Im waiting for my boyfriend."

"You mean that wimp?"

"He's more of a man then you." When I got up he grabbed my arm and held on tight. It made me whimper.

"You listen here…your mine and I will kill anyone who gets in the way! And you can tell that to your shit boyfriend." He snapped and slammed me against the wall. "And another thing…you will be mine…or I will kill you….or your boyfriend."

"Don't!"

"Then make it easy and dump his ass for me…."

I couldn't do that, she had to stand her ground. Whatever it took I knew Mikey could handle himself. I gritted my teeth and looked into those devil eyes. "I will scream if you don't leave me alone." That made him snap and he was about to do something sexual toward me when Mikey came up and tackled him.

I watched Mikey pin David down and his fangs out, oh god he looked scary.

"You come near her and I wont hesitate to kill your vamp ass!" Mikey threatened and got up. He grabbed my hand and ran out the gym doors with me. We ran on the football field and panted when we stopped. He took me in his arms and said. "Im so sorry baby…..he almost got to you again…damn it…"

I hugged his waist and said. "Don't be sorry, you cant protect me all the time…and when you can you act fast. I love you Mikey. And don't forget that okay."

He looked down at me. "Alyssa."

"We might have to break up….if this gets outta hand. I cant let you get killed cause of me…."

He cupped my face and looked at me with determination in his blue eyes. "You listen to me Alyssa Collins…we will never break up because….you are what makes me live…..you are everything to me. I lose you I will lose it all. So whatever it takes…..we will get through this side by side. Im not leaving you and your not leaving me."

I nodded and closed my eyes so I can just feel his lips on mine. His hands on my waist and his taste making me so high its like im flying in the blue cloudless sky. I pulled back and looked at him.

"What will we do?"

"First we have to be careful…..you cant be alone…so we have to let our parents in on this."

"No." I hugged myself and then crouched down. Shaking my head. He knelt down to me.

"We have to baby to make you safe."

"No! you know what my daddy will do…and my mommy…..they will never let me outta the house or have a life."

"Not letting you outta the house is what your worried about? Cause the not having a life worries me more and it wont be your parents who wont let you have a life it will be him. If you don't take action."

I looked over at him. "I hate you for being right."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I love you for being so wrong and knowing im right."

"Oh zip it fang boy." I laughed. Finally in weeks….it was a good conversation….

**Mikey's POV**

Our parents didn't take the news rather well but they didn't flip either, it was like they just were shock. Shane told me to watch her like hell and I agreed. He also said that we all need to be prepared for anything. My dad said he would confront Amelie and my grandpa on this mess….im just glad that it was all up in the air.

My mom was scared but she kept on a brave face. I love her for that, knowing that her child or her niece could die at any moment and still put on an act like nothings wrong. A brave women she is and I can see exactly why my dad fell for her. My mother was perfect to me. Sure we can argue but damn no matter how much we pissed each other off in the past she is still there for me- us. I watched Claire as she joined Eve and Alyssa. Shane and dad left for the kitchen. Wonder what they were going on about, who knows.

"Mikey come on. Lets snuggle together." Alyssa was now in front of me, smiling, actually smiling that I havent seen in months. I nodded. We both got food and gave our love to our parents then headed off to my room. She closed the door and looked at me. "Wanna take a bath?"

"Together?"

She nodded. "Sure, get your clothes while I start it, then we can eat and fall asleep watching your favorite." That made her smile bigger.

"Alright baby!" She skipped out and I started the bath. Everything was going good till we all heard a bloody murder scream. I ran in the hall to meet my parents and hers. We all looked at the door.

Then heard a gun shot.

I gasped and screamed her name running toward the door.

Running toward my endangered future.

"Alyssa!"


	25. Chapter 25:Kidnapped

**Alright here it is. I shall need more Reviews to continue!**

**Alyssa=say please at least! Jeeze.**

**Me=Mikey….tame her!**

**Mikey=S-Sorry Miki but…..I cant….shes just a free spirit.**

**Me=no she is Shane but worse!*sighs* Review Please!**

**Mikey=Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

**Mikey's POV**

I rush in the door when I smelt the blood of my beloved. She sits beside her bed, holding her arm, covering her chest with a towel. I had to control my thirst, its been a while since I let loose so I was okay. Hopefully.

I didn't see David which was I guess good cause our parents were swarming in after me. I was the first to get to Aly, Shane was the second.

"Alyssa!" Shane cried. "Let me see how bad it is."

She shook her head, crying. That bad. "Shane we need to take her to the hospital." My mom exclaimed. Worried like hell too.

I move Alyssa's hair back behind her ear and strok her hair which always calmed her down. Not this time. She lifted her hand and saw how much blood there was on her hand. Her face turned right as she saw her hand that held her bloody wound. "Alyssa?"

"I think im….going to be…." She made a whimper? Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she was on the floor in minutes. Shane held her he head up as he checked her arm.

He looked up at me then the others, I looked at them.

"Shes been shot."

"Get her in the car!" Claire collapsed beside me and pushed me outta the way which I told myself not to be upset, Claire was her mother after all. Claire hugged her passed out Alyssa. Then shook her. "Alyssa! Alyssa!"

"Don't do that Claire!"

"She could be in a worse state! Shane!" Shane sent a look to my dad which made him move aside my mother and go to Claire. He pried Alyssa as Shane got Claire on her feet. Claire was yelling, screaming for her child back but all Shane did was hold her and spoke calming words. He sent me a look which made me think he wanted me to get Alyssa in the car. My mom got to it before I did. She grabbed a dirty shirt and tied it around Aly's arm and took her out. My dad followed. I got to my feet and rubbed Claire's back.

When she felt me standing next to her she proceeded to get into my arms. I looked at Shane worried, he nodded and kissed Claire's head. He looked at me once more and nudged his head towards the door then headed out.

I wrapped my arms around Claire just like I would do with Alyssa. I bit my lip and said. "I guess its true about old folks."

"Whats that?" She whipped her eyes and layed her head on my shoulder. I held her as if she was my own mother. I rubbed her back and kissed her head softly.

"That you shrink as you get older."

That earned me her small fist to my gut. I pretended that it hurt and laughed.

"Guess she is right about you."

"Who?"

"Alyssa brags a lot about you, we always knew what guy you were….just now that I experienced what she does when she is upset….I can actually believe her now."

"Sadly I cant do this to Shane."

That made her laugh and look up at me. "No you cant." She smiled and laid a hand on my cheek. "You really are your parents child…..Eve and Michael did well raising you."

"It wasn't just them, it was you too….Shane…I guess…but I got more raised by him I would be like Alyssa." We both shivered in a good way then laughed. "Come on we need to go."

She nodded and I held her shoulder all the way out to the car then gave her to Shane but after I kissed her head one last time. I got in the back and saw Alyssa laying on the seats in the hearse. Now that I notice she looks more like Claire everyday. I kissed her head and stroked her cheek. I noticed that she didn't have a shirt on, that will not do. I took off mine, taking off the towel I sat her up and got her into my shirt.

"The hell are you doing?" Shane asked coming from the side of me. I looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry I just thought….she needed a shirt on."

He looked at me then his daughter. "Good idea….."

"Whats with you…..you would be having my ass right now."

"Right now…all im worried about is my baby."

I nodded and with everyone in the hearse we left.

**Alyssa's POV**

I woke up to see my mommy and daddy looking down at me. It took me a bit to realize what just happened. When it hit me I snapped right up and covered my chest thinking I was still topless but once I looked down I saw a big shirt swallowing me.

The hell? I looked up and around to see I am in a room that resembled a nurses office.

"Baby you okay?" My mommy put her arm around my shoulder. I nodded and saw Mikey in a chair between his worried parents. He fell asleep I see.

"Where am I?"

"The nurses office…..we got that bullet out of your arm and she just got done bandaging it." My daddy pointed to my arm. I looked at my arm and saw it in white gauzes and those brown bandages. I nodded and looked at them.

Michael walked towards us, Eve followed leaving sleeping Mikey back in his chair. "What happened?" Mikey asked.

I swallowed and looked at my hands.

What would I say? Tell them. I wanted Mikey to be with me when I tell them and not in this god awful place. I shrugged.

"Don't give me that Alyssa! You're a worse liar then your mother was." my daddy chimed. I bit my lip and looked at the eyes of our parents. God I feel scared. I felt my mommys arms around me and her voice telling my daddy what he needs to do. "Stop Shane. Your scaring her."

I saw my dads eyes turn to pain when he heard that. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Lets just get you home." Eve said. We agreed after a bit. With that we headed home.

_**-4 weeks later-**_

"So are you on your way home?" My mom asked. I laughed.

"What?"

"You have nothing to worry about mama."

"Yah I believe that when hell freezes." I rolled my eyes.

"Im almost home."

"Should I send Mikey there-"

"No he has that job interview today. I can handle myself." I looked around. The streets were so deserted here.

"Its okay mama." I heard a clash in the dark alley beside grandma day's house. The hell? I turned to it. I heard whispers drawing me closer.

They told me to hang up the phone, I obeyed, hanging up on my mother's voice I walked in further and further. This was a tunnel. It was so dim lit though. I could hardly see a man standing 10 to 20 feet away from me.

His smile was cool and his hair with curls to his shoulders. Who was he.

"Girl. What do you think your doing here."

He sounds familiar. Like that man that my mama worked for. "You should go or I wont hesitate to eat you!" His faced changed from a nice man to a scary vamp. His eyes turned black and his fangs out. He moved like a blur. So fast that he was in my face in a second.

"You smell so good little one!" looking into his black eyes made me want to scream. I swallowed the urge down and backed away. I felt something solid behind me. "And who are you boy?" I looked up at the person and saw it was David. Shit.

"I sir am this girls protector."

"I see no symbol on her."

"She is my dinner back off!" That made the man turn into a gentle soul again and nodded.

"My apologies." He looked me over as if he was trying to remember who I was. Or he was constipated. Either one I don't know. Then he fled away leaving me to a worse villain then him. I looked at David as he smirked.

"I got you now."

I gasped and suddenly it all went dark from there. I heard my phone dropped and that was that. I was off in a land where it was only me and Mikey.

Mikey…..I'm sorry….

**Hope this ties you over lol. I will write as soon as I can. Oh if you guys were wondering the man who Alyssa encountered…it was Myrnin. I will have more vamps in here. I hope you like.**

**REVIEW!**

**If you want to criticize any way feel free please ****J**

**-Miki-**


	26. Chapter 26:Alyssa Returns

**Review Please! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

**Mikey'POV**

I looked at Alyssa's phone. I couldn't believe it. She was gone, where though? Where on earth did she go and leaving her cell phone too. Wait Mike she was abducted. Damn it. I searched through her messages.

Her last message was to my phone. It was a good luck message. I checked through her last received calls and dialed ones. Last received was Claire and the dialed call was Shane. I sat on the curb on my lost girls cell phone trying to figure out what happened.

Claire called me in such a panic that I had to leave my interview. I see now why she was so shit scared. Claire was crying about being hung up on. It wasn't like Alyssa to do that, I got to my feet and started to investigate.

"You looking for someone?" A voice asked from the house by the big ally where I found Alyssa's cell phone. I looked over and saw an old women. Grandma day herself standing on the porch.

"Im looking for Alyssa." She knew who we were since Claire was friends with her.

"Alyssa….. I think I saw her come out with some guy, seems like the poor girl fainted or something. Glad she wasn't alone or that vampire would of ate her."

"Vampire?" David was a vamp and I knew he had her but who else attacked my baby? I followed the old womens pointed finger and I looked more into the ally.

"Thank you." I muttered before going in. I walked further in then stopped as I got to a rundown shack.

"The hell?"

All of a sudden a man popped out in front of me and he was at me like a jumping fly. I was so surprised that I fell on my ass and yelped. Now I know how Aly felt when I jumped to her. Dear jesus.

"Boy why are you here?"

"Im looking for my girlfriend, you have seen her havent you?"

"Girl….I don't think I didn't." I got to my feet and dusted off my jeans. I looked up at his face and said. "A girl she was here a bit ago."

I saw him try to recall some memory and then he snapped his fingers and clamped his hands on my shoulders. "You mean that girl that smelled so delicious."

"Was she with someone or talking to someone?"

"She had something next to her ear then dropped the device when that vampire picked her up. Too bad she was his dinner she looked delicious…." He frowned. I gasped.

"Alyssa! I thank you sir!" I left the man standing with his thoughts and ran off. I stopped inside the Common Grounds to see an old dude that looked like he was from the 70's.

"And who are you?" He asked me as I came to the counter still panting. I looked at him and started to breathe slowly as my mother taught me when I was a young child and I ran way to fast causing my breathing to become abnormal.

"Mike….Mike Glass."

The man rose a brow. "You Michael Glass's son….Samuel's great grandchild." I nodded. "I havent seen you since your toddler years. Your mother stopped working here just a few years after you were born so we lost touch." I gave him a look and shook my head. Maybe he came in here with her. I scanned the place to see if they were here. No luck. Shit.

I should call my dad. He knows what to do in this situation. I smiled at the man. He had such cold eyes it was creepy. This guy must be my mothers past boss, which he is Oliver. The guy that helps my great grandma Amelie.

I told him my goodbyes and ran out of there. I stopped at the corner and got out Alyssa's phone. I dialed my dad's number. "Hello!" A women's voice greeted in a worried fashion. My mother.

"Mom?"

"Mikey did you find her."

"No…..but I need dads help maybe anyones…."

"Okay come home and we will figure this out."

"On my way. Love you mom. Bye."

"Love you too baby."

With that I hung up and sped home.

**Alyssa's POV**

Where am I? my head hurts like hell. I opened my eyes to see im in a dark messy room. It looked like an old bedroom. I guess im in one of those run down houses. Great. I looked around trying to adjust my eyes to see. Once adjusted my eyes turned blind by the lights that flipped on I had to close them right away.

"Your up." A voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked at the person who was standing at the door way. David. He was smirking like hell. I swallowed and felt really cold all of a sudden. It was like I was naked, that's when I looked down and saw I was, trying to cover myself I found out that my hands were tied so tightly.

I lifted my head up and started to struggle, scared and panicked. Davids fast approach to my face didn't help.

"I got you now my dear Alyssa."

"What do you want?" I cried in a hushed voice.

"You. Your body. Your soul. I want all of you." He whispered in my ear as his hands roamed my body. I felt sick. No I cant let it happen. Not again. I cant hurt Mikey.

"You cant have me David. I belong to another man." I looked into his eyes.

"What? That Mike dude. Please he didn't even save you."

"He has many times before…." I held back a cry when I felt his hands touching my women hood. "S-stop it…."

"Let me think….no…." He lifted me up on a bed and kept a grip on my forearms so I wouldn't wiggle as much. "I been waiting forever to do this."

"Don't. Please." I begged. I felt his lips kissing me, my body. The body that is Mikey's, I felt tears running down my face. I cant stop him. Like always. No Alyssa don't do this. You are the daughter of Claire Danvers. The daughter of badass Shane Collins damn it! Make a name for yourself!

When he was lashing out his man hood and was about to go in me I watched his head coming towards me, his hovering got me thinking a bit.

"Hey sexy….why not give me a kiss." I said in a seductive way with a smirk to top it off. He fell for it. I felt my hand slip out of the now loose rope that I have been untying like forever now. When his lips were on mine I reached on the in table to grab a lamp. I then took my chance and slammed the lap as hard as I could to his head. It worked. He fell off the bed and onto the floor. I dropped the lap and took off running. I skidded to a stop. Damn he still got in me but at least didn't thrust. I shivered and saw an old towel that looked like it would do. I wrapped myself up and made my way to the door but once I got to the top of the stairs I felt something push me forward. I screamed as I rolled down. I grunted when I landed at the bottom, I saw a man coming down to me. His mouth was moving. Words that I couldn't understand was coming out but god I felt awful. Tired too. When I closed my eyes I saw Mikey's face and that's when I snapped back into game. I lifted myself off the ground and onto my now damaged ankle.

"I have to admit I thought you were going to give up easy."

"Sorry to break it to you but I wont let you in me. Again."

"Who said that you have to? You see all I need is to get you in a position where you cant escape me." He had me pin to the wall now. Both arms on each side of me.

"Im strong that I can make it."

"Really? A human girl can hurt a vampire."

"You bet my ass on it. If I can make a grown man fall then I can hurt a vampire."

He laughs and smirks. "Your just so cute pretending to be tough."

I show you pretend pretty boy fucker! He came closer and that's when my days of kicking men in the nuts came into use. I kneed him in the balls so hard that he fell holding his man hood.

"Good pretending huh?" I sputtered and fled the house. I ran out to the street and saw it was deserted as usual. I held onto my towel and called for help as I ran through the streets of Morganville.

I saw a church and knew he couldn't go in there. I ran to the front doors muttering stuff like "Don't be locked, don't be locked." It was locked. Shit.

I ran around to the back and saw a shattered window. Thank you god!

I climbed in cutting my leg in the process but was worried that much about it. I ran to a pew and laid myself under it for a bit. Breathing hard I felt my heart pounding in my ears. I clutched my towel and grunted in pain. Damn it.

"You know this is like the time where I met your mother."

I suddenly saw feet at my side. I swallowed and peeked my head out to see an old women looking down at me. It was Mikey's great grandma. I got to my feet quickly I watched her eyes look me over.

"How did you know-"

"Your panting, grunting oh and your blood." She pointed at my bloody leg which had glass in it. I looked up at her and blushed. "Also I saw you running in here. You remind me so much of your mother. This church is where I first came across her."

"Your Miss Amelie right?"

"Ah so I think Claire taught you manners. That's nice. By the way how are they doing?"

"Uh. I don't know last I was home…" Wait how long was I at that house, oh god he probably already raped me.

"I should escort you home. You look like you been through the ringer."

I looked my body over and now that I notice, I was black and blue all over.

"Ma'am….can you…..I mean may you contact my parents…." I collapsed on the pew and grunted.

"Alyssa….finally found you." I looked up to see Sam was by Amelie's side.

"Sammy…"

"God we have been looking all over for you." Sam said as he scooped me in his arms. "Thank you Amelie." He kissed her goodbye and she returned the kiss then we were off.

"How long have I been gone?"

"About a week. Maybe more."

"A week. I-I been out for a week?"

He nodded. "We looked everywhere but couldn't find you. Everyone's been so out of it lately."

"My parents?"

"A living wreck. Claire hasn't slept at all and Shane is reliving losing his family days. Michael has been on us vamps about you and Eve has been helping Claire keep on her feet."

"Mikey?"

"Been searching like hell. hasn't stopped even for blood. Michael finally got him to drink…..but they will be okay now cause your okay."

I nodded and felt so tired. I hugged his neck more, laying my head in the crane of his neck I closed my eyes, with that I fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes to see people looking down at me. I sat up slowly.

"Aly?" My mommy said in a calm motherly tone. "You okay now?"

I held my head and looked at the people in the room. My parents near me, Mikey at the head of the couch, Eve and Michael sitting on the other couch. Sam, Amelie, Some old dude that looked very hippie and another guy who seemed familiar to me.

"Mama…..daddy…."

"Yes baby?" My dad kneeled down to my mother and stroked my bruised arm.

"I feel sick."

"How sick? Sam you told us she was just fine."

Sam frowned and said. "She looked like it, Alyssa have you eaten?"

"I don't know. Probably not since I don't remember being up anytime of the week I been missing."

Sam had a thinking face on and said. "You need some food, water, maybe go to the doctors."

"What for?" I asked.

"Save it Aly they know who took you. I had to tell them. It was either you die or I get help." Mike said. I frowned at him.

"Great."

"Alyssa!" Mikey called out but my anger got the best of me and I ignored him as I slumped back onto the couch. My stomach hurt like hell. I feel so faint. All of a sudden I got the urge of wanting to puke. I got up and fled to the bathroom leaving my family to wonder what the hell just happened.

I puked a lot up.

Mostly blood. God it hurt. I threw up once more and from there it all went black….

**Claire's POV**

When I found her in the bathroom I was having flashbacks to where Shane passed out on me after he puked up blood. Oh god. It was happening again. We took her to the hospital and waited for the doc. Once the doc came to us and showed us to Alyssa's room the doc took me and Shane to the side.

"You should be aware of your daughter's pregnancy."

My face was the exact same as Shane's mouth opened and eyes wide.

"She cant be pregnant."

"She is. And you say she was raped by a full vampire?"

"That's what Mike told us."

"Well if that's true then….your daughter is a month pregnant…..a week pregnant if it was a human pregnancy."

I swallowed and looked at my husband. Mortified about this. I looked at him and said. "She is okay though right."

"Well no. if she has this baby then….she will die in 9 weeks due to her body, her heart and it wont be good for her health."

I looked at my husband again and we both were thinking the same thing.

Her pregnancy or her life.

Im scared for her.

That she will choose

Pregnancy…

Shit.


	27. Chapter 27:A Year Later

**Okay so I noticed I made some grammar mistakes and I know how bad that is for some ppl. I have wanted to yell at a person for making grammar mistakes before so im one of those ppl. Now I will be more careful and try to make the story more….meaningful? Idk I do my best for my readers so they can enjoy and love it so much that they want to tell their thoughts to me!**

**REVIEW~**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

**Alyssa's POV**

This was worse then being raped. Hearing your pregnant is one thing but hearing that the man who raped you is the father is worse! I wont tell Mikey because I will get an abortion. Its for the best. Right? The only kid I would want is my Mikey's.

I lay in my hospital bed restless, waiting for morning sun to shine my room. It was dim in this room, tv was on but I want paying no mind. The doctors told me that I had to stay here for a while which sucks cause when your ass hurts I cant get up without being yelled at. Damn nurses. I look over at Mike and smile. Seeing him sleep is a pleasure for me. I intend to enjoy it forever. I placed my hand on my stomach. Will I regret killing a child? Sure I will, I been against abortions all my life, but this is my life and im sure Mikey will choose me over this baby inside me, plus I cant handle a baby hell I couldn't even handle a goldfish poor Hermit I remember the day my mom told me he was day, she helped me flush him then my daddy held me in his lap as I cried. I was six at the time, loved fishes like hell but I grew up and here I am now. I sighed and moved a bit, not knowing I bumped Mikey's head that was laying on the bed, he bolted straight up in his chair mumbling words that weren't from this world. When fully awake he smiled his Hollywood smile and said. "Good morning cutie."

"Don't call me that."

He leaned over and kissed my head then looked at me with a smile still on his face. "Why not? Thought you wanted honesty."

"So where is it?"

He frowned and said. "Baby what is it?"

I bit my lip. Ah hell just tell him already. "Mikey…..Im…"

"Pregnant?" He guessed and I guess by my face he nodded. "My mother told me about it. I know its his baby, I would say don't abort the baby but its for your health."

"Yeah-wait why would you want me to have the baby?"

"Because…..it a life and….even if the baby is his…." He looked at me as he sat on the edge of my bed then leaned over me, his elbow propping himself up. "I would still love him/her like it was mine."

I was speechless. "Your crazy."

"I might be but im crazy for you….and I will become a father if that's what it takes to be with you….I mean…" He looked away for a bit, seeming like he is trying to figure out what to say. "If you wanted this baby and even though it wasn't mine…..im still going to love it as mine and raise it with you, because even though it has some of him in it, it has more of you."

I bit my lip and smiled. "How can you say such things. I want a baby but only with you. I just want you to be the real father."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "We are young but….Alyssa Eve Collins….will you be my bride someday, and be the mother of my children, then grow old and die-if I can die."

My jaw dropped and I was so not ready for that. Im 15 and now being proposed to? "I know what your thinking Aly, but we wont get married soon and I know we are too young but I know that you're the only girl for me, you're my rock that I lean on, my oxygen that I need. I need you Alyssa."

I was puzzled by this. Why ask me of this now? We never talked about it before. "Can I get back to you on that?" I blurted. Oh stupid!

He smiled a broken smile and nodded. "Im asking too soon I get it sweetie. We still have time, think all you want, when you know I'll be right here."

I smiled. "Forever?"

"Forever and ever."

Warmth swept over and we kissed. What a great morning to start out in a new chapter of my life.

**-A year later-**

**Mikey's POV**

"Wake up son!" My father hit my heel of my bare foot that was exposed to the open, stirring in my bed I groaned.

"Yes I know I know. But we all have to get up come on Mike." I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"past seven. Wake Alyssa up and breakfast is on the table. We all love you guys but everyone else is gone so I got to get to."

"Wait your classes aren't till noon!" I called as he rushed out.

"Got other stuff to do!" I heard before a slam of a door. With a sigh I dragged my feet to my closet and got dressed. After dressing and fixing my hair I went into Alyssa's room to see she was hugging her pillow, under her covers dead asleep. She looked so beautiful as the sun beamed on her skin. I hovered over her body and kissed her head which made her mumbled.

"Get up sweetie…."

She turned on her back and opened her eyes, blinking a bit she smiled and then stretched. "Hi."

"Hello beautiful." kissing her lips was always my great way of starting the day.

"You seem very happy."

"I am. Im 17 now."

"I just turned 16.….we are getting closer."

"Day by day your becoming more of a women."

"Well you are becoming more of a man….in all the right places if you know what I mean." She winks then props herself on her elbows. She let out a gasp after looking at the time. "Is that really the time!"

I helped her get out of bed and saw she was wearing her underwear and that's it. "Yes, why are you in your bra and panties."

She blushed and said. "It was hot in my room."

I smirked. "Well hurry up sweetie. We got to go."

"Right." I gave her a sweet kiss then went downstairs to see bowls of cereals were made. Guess mom didn't have time to cook. I decided to get some coffee made when the doorbell rang. I answered the door to see Jenny, Alyssa's new friend. Jenny and Liz Tanner, their twins who just adored Alyssa and found their way into Alyssa's life. Liz and Jen also brought their brothers. Kevin and Hons. Kevin the oldest out of all of them and Hons the second eldest. "Hey there cutie." Liz smiled. I smiled, letting them in I lead them into the kitchen and said. "Thought you'd guys be at school by now."

"We were but we thought about yall."

"And we weren't going to school, we were going out."

"Out? Out where?" not many places to skip school and have fun in Morganville Texas.

"Well this guy named David said he could get us into a hang out for free by the Germans Tire plant."

"Wait who is David?"

"Just this guy we met at the club." Liz said. She smiled. Jenny looked at me with a small smile and when I was about to respond in came Alyssa.

"Hey guys!" We all turned our heads, smiling like a goof at my dazzling beauty I was blessed with who was walking towards me, she was in Paramour shirt and tight skinny jeans that really showed her ass which god it was one hell of an ass. I held her waist with one arm as she hugged my torso. "Thought you guys would be at school."

"Well we were going to skip." Kevin smiled a smile that I really hated. I knew Kevin had a major crush on Alyssa and I really hated it but I knew Alyssa would be oblivious to that fact since she never notices any guys staring at her. Even me at times.

"I don't know guys my parents would kill us if they-"

"They wont know." Hons smirked.

Alyssa looked up at me and asked. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

I bit my lip and sighed. "Its not but you guys will bug us about it if we don't go now."

"You know us so well."

When we got to the hang out it looked abandoned really, there were other teen out here like we were I was wondering if we wasted our day here. "Where is this David guy."

Liz looked around and exclaimed. "Oh I see him!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me like Kevin pulled Aly as we stopped I got by Aly and aw David. I looked at Alyssa's astonished and scared face.

It seems like how much we try to stay away we only get closer to him.

Damn.

"Why welcome…new comers." I watched him smirk real big. "Let have fun….shall we."

Something inside me wanted to just rip him to shreds, I would of too.

David smiled and laughed.

It was like he knew we

Were coming…..

Great….

**I know I skipped a year or two but I was just tired of her being 14 and him 15 or 16 lol forgot but anyways I decided to make them older and then they will get into a lot of trouble and more drama filled shit when we return, if I get like lots of Reviews**

**SO REVIEW LIKE HELL OR NO CHAPPIE OR COOKIE FOR YOU!**

**-MIKI-**


	28. Chapter 28:Claire's Announcement!

**Hey guys! Im finally giving you a chappi haha. **

**REVIEW!**

**And most IMPORTANT!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

**Alyssa's POV**

This cant be happening. I cant be in front of the man who impregnated me about a year ago. My parents said he was killed! I squeezed Mikey's hand as we stood in this shack-hang out- stunned. I saw Mikey looking at me, I gave him a smile and before I could say anything Jen did.

"So David is like the manager of this place!"

"Yeah he is sooo rad!" Liz giggled but glanced at Mikey. She glanced at him a lot lately and it was really ticking her off! I bit my lip and stared at David. His smirk made chills swarm through my body.

"I just remembered me and Alyssa has school so we need to go." Mikey excused, starting to pull me away with him we got stopped by David.

"Why not stay new comers."

Mikey gulped and said. "Thanks but no. we have to go." He looked at Liz, Jenny, Hons, and Kevin. "You guys coming?"

"Nah, if ya'll want to be little girls about it then leave."

"More fun for us!"

"And beer!"

Beer sounds good. With tugging me along I started to walk but stopped. "Maybe one beer wouldn't hurt."

"Hell no." When I frowned and refused to move, with my arms crossed across my chest like a five year old I pouted as he glared down at me. He sighed and said. "Fine, you want to be a little kid and pout then knock yourself out but-" He put me over his shoulder, carrying me out of the shack. "I am not letting you near beer in there."

"Let me down!"

"Over my half dead body babe!"

I kept hitting him with my fists, knew it wasn't making a dent on him but hey I was irritated. "Michael!"

He finally put me on my feet, before I could escape his arm went around my waist and he lifted my face so I couldn't look away from his face.

"You listen to me Alyssa Collins, I will not let you get drunk and then he get you again, last year was like hell for me. Im not letting him get you."

He let go of my chin. I nodded in agreement, I did agree, even though a beer sounded great it wasn't worth getting raped and beaten again. I hugged his neck, looking up at his angelic face.

"I love you, you know that right."

He smirked that sexy kind that sends butterflies in my stomach. "I know my princess. Instead of school you wanna play hookie and hang out somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Your or my bedroom."

"Why Mr. Glass are you hinting something?" I smirked.

"Like what." He kissed my lips, his hands now sliding to my butt which made me pull away with giggling coming out of my mouth.

"Lets go fang boy."

"Hey! That's mr. half fang boy to you." He held my hand as we walked down past common grounds. I rolled my eyes and something caught my eye. A man was staring at me. He looked a bit like my daddy but really old. He was staring at me.

"Alyssa?"

"That man…" I pointed to the man. I saw Mikey look at where I was pointing and made a 'huh' noise.

"I'll go see what he wants." I pulled him to a stop.

"Don't you dare!"

"Why?"

"You will freak him out."

"That supposed to be a vamp insult."

"No, just how would you feel if a kid walks up to you asking 'why are you looking at my friend?'"

"Honestly I wouldn't be staring cause I have you too look at." I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

He laughed, held my hand as we made our way home, to unfortunately shouting.

"Fine! Just go already!" My mom screamed.

"Maybe I will!" I saw my dad coming to us and he was not happy. He saw us then looked at his watch, then back to us. "What are you two doing here? shouldn't you two be a school?" He tried staying calm.

"School is out, what are you and mama fighting about?"

"Alyssa school isn't out and really it wasn't a fight."

"Fine im skipping but yelling with agree faces is fighting."

He sighed. "Your mom has been so damn moody these past few months and I cant take it."

I look at Mikey. "Calm him down hun, I check on mommy." I rubbed my dads arm and smiled at him. "Calm down daddy, video games and kicking Mikey's ass might cheer you up." after that being said I went up to my moms room, I saw her crying, her back to me, she sits cross- legged holding her head in her hands.

"Mommy?"

"Tell me that isn't my daughter who is supposed to be at school." I came closer to see she was whipping at her face.

"No its me Aly. Whats wrong?"

I saw my mom inhale and turned around to face me. She looked heavier, and her eyes were red.

"How would you feel about a sibling?"

"A sibling?"

"A sister or a brother."

"I- never really thought about it before."

She put her head in her hands again. "Does your father hate me?"

"No, he could never hate you mama. You know daddy and his temper. He is a hot head like me."

"Don't tell your dad okay."

"O-okay."

"Sit." She pulled me on the bed, the spot beside her. "Im…..pregnant."

"Pregnant? You mean…new babies."

"Baby. Baby. Only one sweetie."

I blushed. "Why don't you tell daddy."

"I do but I cant seem the right moment. every time I do….I choke."

I hugged her. "Don't choke. Its not you mama. The mama I know would tell it like it is! And I know daddy, he wanted me and he always wanted more kids so go for it!"

My mom chuckled. "You are your father's daughter for sure."

"That's not a bad thing."

"No….no it really isn't."

"Come on mama we can do this together." I got up and led her out downstairs. We came in the living room to see Mikey getting his ass beat and my dad having way too much fun. "Its kinda creepy to see a 30 something year old enjoy videogames like that."

My dad paused the game and laughed. He stopped when he saw my mom.

"Daddy….mommy has new." Just then Eve and Michael came in .

"Hey! The whole gangs here!" Eve noticed us kids too. "Mikey and Aly why arent you in school."

"Explain later. Go on mama." I gave her a little shove so that she was closer to my daddy. I signaled Eve and Michael to be quiet when I saw they were about to speak again. I went over to Mikey and watched my mom be all nervous like a scared school girl.

"Claire?" my daddy stood up and was right in front of her. "Whats wrong?"

She looked up at my dad and said. "You ready to be a daddy again?"

Dad was kinda slow at catching it but then he some how got it, his face turned to puzzlement, stunned, shocked. His body froze while looking at my mother, and her bump of a stomach.

"Your….." My dad breathed.

My mom took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "Pregnant."

When that word came out I saw Eve drop the bag of groceries and Michael almost faint but luckily the door way caught him.

"Your…..pregnant….."

My mom nodded. I bite my lip and thought this was a bad idea when my dad slowly smiled. He grabbed my moms face and his lips met hers. They looked at each other in the eyes.

"Lets get this 9 journey along."

"Actually its 5 months."

We all gasped. "Mama you are four months along!"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Eve demanded.

Mom turned to her and blushed. "Im sorry I-you all been busy." Ouch. That was true.

Mikey stood up off the couch and said. "How much room do we have in this house? And what about your job Claire?"

"Im sure we can make space. And Myrnin wont mind having her on maternity leave."

"The space thing can be easily solved. Alyssa sleeps in Mikey's room and we can turn Aly-"

"Hell no! you really want to pregnant women in this house." I smacked my dad's arm and glared at him.

"I am well protected jerk. And its not like we do that all the damn time."

"Plus they wont be doing that at all since the baby will be down the hall."

My dad sighed.

"Shane you don't have to worry I will make sure to keep Alyssa under control." Mikey smirked and laughed. Dad did too.

"Both are scum." I grumbled.

They laughed again. Mikey kissed my cheek and smiled.

"I guess it cant be helped.""So you guys are okay with this?"

"Cant wait to have the little one. I can spoil him or her rotten…." Eve said.

"It would be another great joy to add to this dysfunctional family." Michael said as he put his arm around Eve.

"Really wasn't expecting a little one but hey I guess im good with surprises. And it will be fun to see that little boy irritate the hell outta his sister."

I glare. "Cant wait for him to spit up on you and crap on ya."

"No my dear that would be you"

"In your dreams daddyio!" I laughed then we both had a stare down that made everyone laugh.

"Well lets celebrate!" Michael cheered. We all agreed. Had a great night out and got a lot of talking. At the restraunt I watched my father drink his beer, god it looked so good. "Hey dad may I get a soda?"

He looked at me then nodded. I got up. Looking back I saw they were enjoying having fun, so since they weren't looking I went to the bar in the back of the room.

"Can I have some beer?"

"Arent you to young?" The bartender said, raising a brow at me. I bit my lip and said. "No im 22, I just look young and I forgot my license."

The bartender gave me a hard look and handed me a beer. "Where is the money."

I smacked down some money then asked. "Can I have a soda?"

"What the-"

"Please." He sighed and gave me a bottle of soda. "This is all we got now fork out the doe lady."

I gave him more money then grabbed the bottles, I went into the bathroom, after closing the stall I opened the soda bottle and dumped it then poured the beer into the soda. Man I am a genius. I took a sip and sighed very pleased. I got out of the bathroom and came back to the table clutching my bottle.

"Hey Aly can I have-"

"No. my soda." I smacked Mikey's hand away.

"Well…. Arent you a bit fiesty."

"When it comes to sodas I am." and the fact that I got beer in here. Knowing Mikey he would say it to the sky that Alyssa Collins is a beer drinker. I know I should not have it but damn I want some even if its just one.

"So skippers how were ya'lls day?" Eve asked.

"Well Liz, Jenny, Kevin, and Hons wanted us to go to like a shack to chill…."

"That's when we met Da-" Mikey grunted in pain before he could say his name cause I kicked his shin. He saw the look I was giving him and he immediately rethought his name.

"Danny. Danny is the upfront kinda dude."

"So was there beer there?" My dad asked. I shook my head.

"They did offer u some but that's when we left." Mikey said.

"Good thinking. Espeacially with mini me over here."

I looked over at my daddy. "Im not you."

"You kinda are sweetie." My mama said.

I took a sip of my 'Soda'. "Yah well…..im not."

"Got the looks of your mothers and got the brain of your fathers…..im so sorry sweetie." Eve laughed as my daddy swatted her with a cloth.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

The night was a blur, as when I finished my 'soda' I knew I was drunk. Damn it, cant even hold down my liquior. I kept closing my eyes to stop having spinning visions.

"Hey!" I felt my arm being pulled and my back landing on a solid body, I looked up to see Mikey holding me. "Alyssa you could have been killed!"

I smiled and giggled.

"Alyssa!"

"Your cute!"

I watched him stare at me in disbelief and puzzlement, his face hardened as he asked. "Are you drunk?"

**Mikey's POV**

Alyssa just knows what buttons to push doesn't she! How could she break her promise! She swore she wouldn't drink.

"Mikey! Wait!" I didn't care, I just wanted to be mad, my temper got the best of me and my actions resulted my room door slamming in her face. I plopped on my bed and heard her banging on my door, saying my name in her drunken state. Our folks went to go party while us kids went home, thank god for that or this would have been worse. I put on my headphones, ignoring Alyssa's callings and closed my eyes as the music took me into a faded place.

I must of fallen asleep to my blasting music since it was nearly midnight. I got up, leaving my music playing and walked to the door. I rubbed my face and made some of my usual grunting noises, swinging the door I saw a body on in a balled up position in front of my door. I crouched over to see it was Alyssa. Had she been here all this time? I saw she was in the same clothes and her hair was still up but really messy. When she turned on her back I saw tear stains on her face. I sighed silently and shook my head. I scooped her in my arms and laid her on my bed. Looking at her sleeping face made all that anger fade away. Why couldn't I have been mad at her? Make her say sorry to me for once. I sat on the foot of the bed and held my head. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel or hear Alyssa move but here she was, arms around my neck from behind.

"Mikey?" She said in a hushed voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad?" How to answer that? I am mad but I also feel ashamed that I dumped on my girlfriend when she only had one drink, although she swore to it, and her heart could be worse now. My hand on hers I let out a sigh.

"I am, but at your actions. I know im not your father but you're the women I will marry someday and I want you to be alive for that."

"But it was just one…." She said it like a kid who was in trouble. I slid out of her arms, turning to her but pausing so I can shut the door, I cam to her. I sat on my bad and pulled her on my lap.

"One can turn into many pretty fast, its like cigarettes. Its an addiction, I mean look at your dad, he got alcohol poison early this year he is still dealing with it."

She hugged my neck and nuzzled my neck with her head. "Im sorry Mike, I just. Needed a sip so bad."

"Just don't do it again okay, I cant be your dad and that's what I feel like."

"Your not my dad."

"No but me lecturing makes me feel like it…. I rather be doing this-" I layed her on the bed, hovering over her now I kissed her lips. "And this."

I grouped her women hood, making her gasp. I kissed her neck and looked at her in the eyes. "Let me do this to a women who doesn't do this sort of thing okay."

"I'll try."

I kissed her head and stroked her cheek. "That's all I ask of you." Laying down with her in my arms felt better then the blasting music which now lays on my floor still playing, with that we both feel into the deep darkness where our dreams lay.


	29. Chapter 29:Alyssa's Fight

**Me= hey guys!*waves* I come with a-**

**Alyssa=*screams* damn it Michael that hurt!**

**Mickey=*snickering***

**Me=okay what the hell!**

**Alyssa=sorry he slapped my sunburn….**

**Mike=wanna know where it is?**

**Me*lifts brow***

**Alyssa=*blushes*its on my butt**

**Me=*O.O* how the hell-why?**

**Mike=well she was tanning nude so she can hit all the right places….when she fell asleep all of her body was red when I found her. It was funny.**

**Aly=go to hell *=.=***

**Mike=Dating you im already there baby and lovin every minute of it*smirks**gets kicked in the crotch and falls to his knees***

**Me=wow. Anyways-**

**Alyssa=REVIEW OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES!**

**Me=Clam down.**

**Mike=*gets up and tries to calm her down***

**Me=*sighs* Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29**

**Alyssa's POV**

Its been a week since my drunken adventure and a week into my month grounding, apparently pissing off my dad is not that hard. With Mikey I walked in the schools court yard when lunch hour began.

"So you think they skipped again?"

"Maybe but Liz is here" He shivered and smiled. "She just kinda out there for me."

"And im not?"

"You are but sexy kinda out there…you know when your mom was harassed by your dads ex?"

"Ya that psycho bitch named Kim." I sat on the concrete, unpacking my lunch soon he joins me and takes a chip from the bad I laid out.

"Well Liz I think is out there in that kinda way."

How can he talk about my friend like that! I looked at him. "Don't you dare insult her!"

"Alyssa admit it she is crazy when it comes to boys she cant have." He turned silent as he looked off in the distance.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I have something to do." Before I could protest he kissed my head and walked off. I frowned. He has been like this since last Tuesday.

I suddenly lost my appitite and part of myself when he left.

"What a great day Aly!" I said sarcastically.

"Alyssa?" I looked up expecting to see Liz or Mikey but I saw David. I got to my feet.

"Get away from me."

He rolled his eyes. "I aint gonna hurt you sweetie I just want to say sorry for what I have done, I really do want you as mine."

Fuck not this again. "Look David apology not accepted and I don't want you!"

He smirked. That cant be good. Not at all.

"What?" I asked.

"You will accept it soon enough. And will want me too."

"Fat chance." I pushed him out of my way which was a stupid move cause I was on the ground in seconds being pinned down. He was heavy as hell.

"Get off me Lardo!"

"I would respect me if I was you."

"The only vamps I respect is my family and friends not some sicko." I kicked his manhood to get him off and then ran for the doors. Once in one of the hallways I heard voices.

"Stop it Liz. I have a girlfriend."

"She doesn't need to know."

"Now you know a friend wouldn't say that." It was Mikey, I stopped at the corner of the hall and peaked at them in another hall. She was all over him. That little slut.

"She wasn't our friend. She was an annoying little thing but finally we can take care of her."

He pushed her off but she pinned him to the lockers which with the facial expression hurt him like hell. "Don't Mikey." She smirked revealing fangs.

"Havent you ever wanted to be a full vampire, a vampire girlfriend instead of a nasty human, I don't see what Kevin sees in her." Then when her lips pressed against his I felt like I wanted to kill the hell out of her. Thankfully Mikey shoved her off.

"I may wonder where I come from and about my kind but I never want to be full vamp, I like being human as well as vamp, and my human girlfriend is the best thing ever and you saying this shit makes me really want to rip your head off."

Liz smirked. A second later she wasn't there, what the hell? Then I felt a hand on my hair, pulling me out from where I was hidden, I landed on the floor in front of Mikey's feet in seconds. "Ow."

"Little snoop I thought David was supposed to take care of her."

I looked up at Mikey, he helped me to my feet and held me. I looked at him then away. His face seems so sad, it hurt to look at. I watched Liz my ex friend snarl at us.

"What the hell is your problem."

"You!" She hissed.

"What did I do to you!"

"Nothing to me but everything to my dear friend Hannah."

Hannah? "H-Hannah!" Mikey and I both chirped in astonishment.

"Yes! Hannah." Liz came to us, she grabbed my hand and swung me to the other side of the hallway which had lockers on the walls, I let out a yelp when I slammed into them. I looked at her determined not to show fear or cry but really I was scared as fuck. "You hurt her so now I will hurt you!"

"I hurt her! Shes the one who put me and my dad in a damn hospital! She psycho like her fucked mother now let go of me before I really show you my bad side!"

Liz's eyes turned red. She then began to sniff me. "You smell great, if David wont get rid of you then-" She suddenly flew off me and landed in the trash can that was across the hall, I saw Mikey at my side, his eyes were red and his little fangs showing.

"Don't you dare sink your fangs into her! I played nice but now I don't care if you're a flipping girl!" He growled. Liz got out of the can and made her tackle on Mikey. I watched in fear as the two vampires fight like lions over meat. my heart felt hard, my hands shook along with my breathing, I couldn't leave him even when I was having a panic attack, was I? I shook my head and ran to them without stopping I tackled Liz, I got on her body holding her down, I watched over my shoulder to see Mikey getting up.

"Alyssa!"

Huh? I turned to see sharp fangs out and beady black eyes looking at me. I screamed when so sudden I was flung into the glass doors at the end of the hall, from there it was black and blurred, I heard Mikey's voice, watched him with fuzzy vision run over to me. I felt his arms scooping me up and then the lights went out and I knew I was gone.

**Mikey's POV**

How many times will I put her in the hospital? I was so careless, so stupid, so damn slow to see that coming. I looked at my sleeping Alyssa as she lays on her hospital bed. I held my head trying so hard not to cry but how couldn't I? she was in her cause of me. All this shit started cause of me. Her being harassed, raped, hurt over and over.

I felt arms around me, I felt a head against mine. "Shes okay the doctors said she will be fine." My moms voice transferred into my ear.

"Tell me….did dad ever put you in the hospital?"

"Yes. When I had you actually I think I had you at home."

"God I put her in danger all the time….." I ran my hands through my hair. "She shouldn't be with me, this just proves-"

"That boys are stupid? Look your father felt the same when we dated but I know Alyssa, she can hold her own, you said she attacked the vampire right?"

I nodded.

"Then I know she will fight no matter what you say to her, you cant always protect her Mikey, Michael is still learning that he cant always be my knight."

"Maybe I cant but leaving may help….or I don't know I just don't want her in this bed again."

"Knowing her parents and how she has Shanes brain she will follow her dads path."

"What the hell you saying goth girl?" Shane's voice appeared, I looked up to see Shane holding Claire's hand.

I stood up and went to them. "Its my fault she is in here so please Shane do what dads threaten and just hurt me…I-" I felt my moms arm go around me in a protective way.

"Don't Mikey." she said.

"No Mom….I need this." My dad went to my moms side prying her hands off. I looked Shane in the eyes.

"All right if that's what you want. Close your eyes."

"No!" The girls screamed.

I saw him raising his hand into a fist and closed my eyes bracing myself for a hit but what I got surprised me. I felt his arms around my head, he was hugging me? I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His face soft and like my dads whenever he held me like this.

"You may not be my son but I already know you will be my son-in-law. don't ever ask that kinda crap cause you wont get hit by me, I leave that stuff to my daughter." He smirked and kissed my head.

"Daddy?" A voice murmured. When he let go of me I turned around to see Shane at Alyssa's side.

"Hey baby." Shane smiled. Claire rubbed my back, making me look at her. "No matter how mad he gets….he could never hurt you, cause he knows Alyssa will kick his butt and he knows how much you guys go through. We blame nobody about this. She was in action and like Shane didn't think so she ended up here. You did right when you rushed her here." she hugged me and walked to her daughter who was now waking up. I walked to the foot of her bed. When she smiled at me I knew I just couldn't hurt her again. I wont. I will protect her with my life. I smiled.

"Mikey! What happened."

"Your head was wrapped, few cuts here and there but nothing to bad then a bruised back and butt."

She smiled. "Im hungry…."

"Here baby." Claire gave her KFC and then took Shane along with my parents out of the room, guess they wanted to give us privacy. I went to her side and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel."

"Okay since I got chicken."

I laughed then looked away. "Alyssa….why be with me?"

That made her stop looking for a chicken and look at me. I watched her as she put the bucket on the table beside her. Grabbing my hand she looked at me. "Im with you because I love you."

I pulled away and got up, pacing the room. "Why love me!" I looked at her. "I have fangs and red eyes! Hell im a monster! You deserve better then me! I got you raped hurt harassed over and over! Why the hell are you with a guy like me!" I shouted. I looked at her stunned face but she got up calmly and walked over to me.

"You've always gave me confidence when I ask you why your with me…..so I will do the same." She then smacked me on the face. I held my cheek and looked down. She cupped my face and looked at me. "Don't you ever call yourself a monster you stupid man! I deserve nobody but you! I got raped cause I was stupid, harassed because hell I would harass a girl if she was with you! And I was hurt because of my stupidity not because of you…." I saw tears shimmering in her eyes. She pulled me inches from her face. Im with a guy like you because you rise me up when I fall, you give me the strength to feel alive! I loved you for my life now and the only way you could ever hurt me…is if you call yourself such nonsense….and leave me…" She kissed my lips and let go of my face. "I love you no matter how bad shit goes I know I want you to be the one to pick me up and be my knight. Michael-" She combed my hair and looked at me. "I said yes for a reason to that proposal. Your nothing but a great man who will accept me no matter what." She hugged my torso. "So don't say things like you're a monster. don't leave me even if I get hurt badly I don't want you to go….ever. Promise me Michael."

"But-"

"Promise damn it!" She choked. I heard her start to cry, I hugged her head, kissing her head I said. "I promise baby."

"I love you so much Mikey. So don't leave im begging you please." I let go of her, sat in a near by chair, pulling her in my lap I held her tightly but gently.

"Just promise me one thing Alyssa."

"What's that." Her head in the crane of my neck as she played with my shirt, plucking at it. Bored with her hands I guess. I laid my hand on her hip.

"Promise me….not….die…"

She made a little laugh. "I promise to not die. I will live with you…..forever and have kids with you…." She lifted up her head and kissed me, I kissed back. Knowing when she promises she will stick to them.

I hope she will keep this one.

If I loose her, I cant live on.

I cant loose her…

No matter what….

**Well I hope you like! I will be doing so many more of these! If you like you can give me suggestions like future ideas and all but if you don't want to then its fine. Have reviews for me or I will start to threaten to stop the story on a cliffhanger and not finish it, I know you wouldn't want that! Lol.**

**REVIEW OR I WILL THREATEN! LOL**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	30. Chapter 30:I Love You Daddy and Mommy

**Alright so here I is. I read my reviews and I will make Alyssa pregnant along with marriage but not at this time. And yes Mikey will kick that dicks ass maybe this chapp or the next. I also want Alyssa's siblings or sibling to be in this story so be prepared for a time skip and crap.**

**With that said. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30**

**Mikey's POV**

"_Hey are you going to read that?" a girl in brown glasses asked. She was pointing at the book I was holding, scanning it I saw it was not that interesting so I gave it up to her._

"_You like that poetry stuff?"_

"_Don't you? I would figure since you father is so good with writing his music."_

"_You know who my dad is?" I scanned her over, she was in a gray shit that was revealing a lot of cleavage which I felt guilty for even noticing, her shorts were dark and really short. I shook my head and gazed at her face. Her small frame was cute, her eyes were very pretty too. She had her red hair tied back in a messy bun._

"_Of course, everyone knows your dad. I mean you're a copy of him, shoot you can be him if you wanted to and knew how to play the guitar."_

_I lifted a brow. "What if I can play and you just haven't heard?"_

"_Because Alyssa said that you don't and wont."_

"_Alyssa? Alyssa Collins?"_

_She nodded. "Im Liz, her friend."_

_I smiled. "Her boyfriend." we shook hands._

Looking back on it now I never realized how blind I was. I shook my head trying to erase the memory of meeting that chick. I looked over to see Alyssa beside me in my bed. Im sorta glad her folks moved her in here, granted I would have to share but all my life I shared, and the rest of my life will be sharing every moment with this beautiful women of mine. She lies silently under the covers, the sun shining her exposed skin making her ravishing. And so very tempting. I glanced at the time and saw that we needed to get going. I got dressed and then hovered over her.

"Baby?" I stroked her hair then her warm nude back. "Get ready beauty we over slept."

"In a minute daddy I-" The rest of her words were unknown since she stuffed her face into the pillow she'd been drooling on. Even though it should have been gross, It was one of her flaws that I adore. Its been a month since the incident and our promises, lets just say this month has been hard for the both of us, me working nights and weekends, her trying to do school along with avoiding getting tackled or hurt. I sighed thinking that last night was the best night we both had in two weeks. I stroked her hair, feeling her long brown hair in my hand. I still cant believe that me and her….she and I….was just friends 4 years ago. I am glad that we took this chance to date, I known her my whole life and came to respect, protect and love her till I died. She didn't see me as a half vampire and human boy like the rest of the world does, she doesn't label me or make me feel like I have to be someone im not. She lets me be free, make me feel its okay to be who I am, and makes me want to be the man she can look up to when she is in trouble or needs someone to be there for her.

"Alyssa…come on sweetie." I shook her gently, after making her mumble and grumble for a bit she finally opened her gorgeous brown eyes which made my smile grow bigger. She looked at me.

"Well good morning boyfriend." She sat up, holding the blanket to her chest. She kissed my lips. I returned the kiss as well. I looked at her knowing I had the goofiest look on the planet.

"Good morning sleepy head." I got up from the bed and helped her to her feet. "You should get ready soon."

She frowned. "Do I have to…..school hates me, I hate it, we never got along."

I chuckled and kissed her head. "I will be with you."

She still had a frown. "For how long this time. An hour or two then we would have to depart and we don't walk home anymore since you got that job, its lonely at home, scary too when there is nobody home at night fall." I felt guilty that she feels so abandoned right now, I really suck at a boyfriend.

I held her in my arms. "I will quit-"

She pulled away. "Don't do that you dummy. I know you have your life so I cant be whining, I don't even know why I was. I get dressed and be down in a minute okay." She was really quick to change the subject. I sighed understanding how she felt, I kissed her head then left her to change.

**Alyssa's POV**

Am I stupid? I must be since I probably made my super great boyfriend seem so guilty, he couldn't help it if he had a busy schedule. After putting a baggy shirt on, jeans and a jacket on I came down when I was tying my hair back in a messy bun.

"Don't tie you hair up, it looks sexy down."I blushed and laughed. "Come on don't want to be late for hell, and on our way to school we should buy you glasses."

"Why?"

"Cause your blind."

"It must be your beauty that is so blinding me"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. "Lets go romeo." I laughed and with that we left.

When lunch time rolled around I went to eat with my best friend Jay but it seems like he wasn't there, I met Jay like a week ago, seems like we been getting a lot of kids in this year, I know Mikey's met a bunch of buddies to hang with I just didn't know most of them were girls, sadly I found that out the hard way.

I saw him comforting some chick, she looked like a hoe the way she was dressed. I walked up and cleared my throat making sure my presence was known to him. He turned to see me and smiled. "Hey baby."

"Hi, who is she?"

"Hi im Maddie." The girl said, I did a look over at her but my eyes kept on my boyfriend. I know I sound possessive and maybe I am but he is mine and I cant help but feel jealous. I put on a fake smile and said. "Alyssa, his _girlfriend_." I made sure I emphasized on the word girlfriend incase she was too stupid to get it.

"Oh I know who you are." She smiled. "He told me all about you-"

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude but why were you hugging up on my boyfriend?"

"Alyssa!" Mikey growled in a warning tone, I gave him a look saying 'oh bite me!'

"Its okay Mike. Im sorry im very emotional right now and he seemed like the person I could go to….you see my boyfriend is cheating on me and what worse is im kinda pregnant with his baby…. So im trying to deal but I just needed a friend to talk to and to be told everything would be okay." I bit my lip. Damn. Now I feel guilt.

Feeling the guilt I had to suck up my attitude or whatever I have inside me and say. "God, im really sorry, I know how that feels, you know needing a friend. Mikey is one of those guys that you just need to hang on to." why the hell are you being nice! I asked myself. I shook my head and held Mike's hand. Maddie smiled and said. "Would it be weird if I asked you two for moral support when I tell him?"

"He doesn't even know!" I asked.

"No, I was asking Mikey when you came, but I do need a girl with me for you know the comfort and all I know we just met but-"

"No not at all." Alyssa you are really in a hole this time! I smiled shook my head and pushed back that thought. "So when were you planning to do this?"

"Actually before you came, I was planning on inviting him over after school since you mother has her appointment we will have the house for ourselves."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I looked at Maddie. "How far are you."

"about 4 to 5 months."

"That long and he hasn't noticed?"

"He's been busy." She frowned. "When I found out he cheated….he had pain all over his face as if he was really sorry for what he did, he told me that he would end it, soon we started hanging out and being more of a couple, I could of told him but im scared if he leaves me-" She started to break down. My jealous feelings went out the window and kindness swept over me. I took her in my arms, she looked so fragile, so vunrable. "Don't you cry okay."

She wiped her eyes and said. "I know I shouldn't but im scared. He is the only family I have right now and if he leaves me then I don't know what I would do….I love him so much and I care deeply….I want him with me forever….just im seventeen and pregnant…..most couples don't last…or break up after being told-"

"Maddie?" We all looked over at the voice and saw a tall boy about eighteen, his hair spiked and black, he was tan, kinda cute I would say. He came over to us. Mikey stood behind me, feeling his hand in the middle of my back.

Maddie whipped her eyes and smiled. "Hi Derek.

Derek looked worried. "Why are you crying?"

Maddie shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Derek you want to come over after school today?" Mikey asked.

Derek looked at Mike and then gazed down at Maddie. He nodded then took Maddie's hand. "If this is about the whole cheating thing I swear I never ment to do this-er….If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have done it." He sighed. "No excuses for me, im scum and I can understand how bad you feel, im trying my best to make it up to you Maddie. I promise you're the girl for me and that fling was a mistake. So please don't cry baby." He kissed her lips and wiped her tears. "I have to go to the club room now but as soon as schools over and I come home from Mike's I-"

"Actually she is coming over too." Mikey chirped.

Derek glanced over at him and then looked at Maddie. "Why?"

"B-because…..Derek we need to talk. I need to tell you something important." Derek took his time answering that but nodded. He kissed her head and left.

"That guy is your babys daddy?"

She nodded. "He is the only thing I have to family besides the baby of course."

"Wheres your parents?"

"Her mom left years ago and she doenst want to tell her dad."

"May I ask why?"

To the answer to that question Maddie rolled up her jacket sleeves to reveal bite marks, cuts and bruises.

"Oh my god! Does Derek know?"

"He does, he found out after the whole cheating on me was situated. He asked me to move in with him, I wasn't sure at first so I turned down the offer…until the night when Derek found me….Derek crawled through my window one night to surprise me, my dad just got finished with his….umm fun with me-"

"So your saying your dad-er…you-know." Maddie nodded. We all were sitting in the grass at this point cause all of us were tired of standing. Maddie looked sad. Like she couldn't go on. "Hey don't. you cant tell us when your ready okay." Maddie made a smile and nod.

I guess that made me have a new friend. Which worried me because if im in danger then anyone who gets close to me becomes in danger.

I held Maddie's hand as we all four sat around the table. "What did you need to tell me?"

Mddie looked at him from across the table then down. "Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"How much?"

"A lot now tell me whats up. Is it your dad again?"

Maddie shook her head. "Derek…..do you ever want kids?"

"Sure. I mean I have a house, a job and graduating this year so im all set. Why?" His voice has suspicion written all over. So did his face.

Maddie looked at him. "Im-im pregnant."

Derek was shocked but he seemed to be handling it well, he fidgeted in his chair and twittled his fingers around. "Pregnant? I-Is it mine?"

"Of course! You're the only man ive been with!"

Derek nodded. "How far are you."

"Almost 5 months."

"5? You kept me in the dark for so long?"

Maddie seemed like she wanted to cry which soon tears started pouring. I rubbed her back like a new good friend should. "Im sorry, its just….when you cheated I thought it was really over, I was scared…didn't know what to do. As we began to be that couple again…I didn't want to ruin it by scaring you off…..I just wanted to tell you now and get it over with….I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay-" Derek shot up and took Maddie in his arms, hugging her so close.

"You dummy…..I love you…." He held her at arms length and rubbed her belly. "I want you and this baby." He looked at her. "I am ready for this, you will not go back to that creep of a dad."

"But-"

"No baby. I need you with me….I would love to be with you…..if you go back and tell him….he will surly kill her/him like he almost killed you."

"He almost killed you!" I asked wishing I hadn't, I got stares thrown at me. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Maddie said. She turned around to face me and Mike, Derek hugged her from behind.

"That story I was telling earlier…..well that night when Derek tried to rescue me….my father caught me, he battered me until I woke up in the hospital….weeks later I went back to grab my stuff….that's when he knifed me."

I was mortified. How could a father do that to his child! "It was bad but I was able to escape….Derek took me to the hospital when he found me at his door, he himself packed my things and moved me in so I wouldn't have to. That was the last time I seen my dad."

Alyssa frowned and said. "Im very sorry."

"Don't be, if it wasn't for my dad Derek wouldn't be here and if it wasn't for Derek then I would be dead. Well im sorry I took time out of your day but we I guess have stuff to do."

We gave our farewells and sent them off. That afternoon I lie in bed thinking of my life, how blessed I must be to have my daddy. When I heard the door slam and my dad's voice yell saying he was home I made a dash to him, ramming myself in him making him go off balance, my tears came out to show that I was emotional at that point.

"Alyssa?" My mom was worried, I knew it. I felt my dads hands on my back, feeling his warmth felt amazing to me.

I nuzzled my head in the crane of his neck and kept on sobbing.

I realized that im so blessed with a man who didn't have to have me. Or could of beaten me….or worse…killed me. And I had a mom who cared so much for me that I hated myself for being so childish and so naive when I took her for granted.

"Alyssa whats up baby?" My dad asked. that's when I heard Mikey's voice.

"Emotional, im guessing by what she heard from her friends story that she is just grateful to have parents like you two."

"We can talk about it now if that's what you want Aly. I could make you your favorite food." My mom rubbed my back. I nodded. I felt my dad lifting me up in his arms and then sitting me down in his lap like he did when I was a little girl, its been forever since he has done this.

"Now lets talk baby girl." My dad smiled down at me and that's when I couldn't hold on, my tears came out and my heart ached.

I love my daddy and mama so much that I couldn't contain it any longer….

**Sorry if this chappie went a little off topic but Maddie will have a role to play in this story, and you will have a Father daughter moment in the next chap, was going to do it in this chap but its like midnight and a school night so I had to stop for now but I will make a better chappie just keep those reviews going and I make sure I wont let you down! Oh Derek will play a role in this too so yep.:3**

**-miki-**


	31. Chapter 31:The Original Alyssa Collins?

**Sorry for the wait normally I would be to chapter 32 but I been feeling…depressed? I know "Omg your depressed butt couldn't write! Load a shit!" ya I know but don't worry…fanfic and reading is the only thing that keeps me saine these days, truth is I still kinda hurt that I was dumped but this is just my hurt pride talking so let me just let you read.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU!**

**Even if its to tell me I suck then I wouldn't mind.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

**Alyssa's POV**

Maddie's story made me realize just how lucky I was to have a father who loves me and a mom who didn't have to have me.

"So lets talk baby girl." My daddy said after calming me down with kisses and hugs.

"Yes why are you so sad?" Eve asked, she and Michael came in during my crying fest, making them worry too.

"Im not sad…..im just so grateful, I mean my friend….her dad was mean to her….and I just….think of you daddy." I looked at him and saw he lifted his brow.

"A mean dad makes you think of me? Aly I know I play ruff but honestly." He smirked and tickled my sides which made me laugh, after my giggles died down I hugged his neck, laying my head on hi shoulder.

"No I just thought that you didn't have to have me, you and mama could of aborted me or hit me when I talked back, or did something I wasn't supposed to do."

My mom nodded Eve off, Eve nodded back and went quietly with her son and husband, meaning my mom wanted this to be only between my dad her and I. She sat beside my dad, to where she was facing me.

"Alyssa….we could never have done that to you, sure you were a fiesty little one, never listened and always got into trouble, but baby no matter how bad your situation your in even if its school fights then we want you to come to us knowing you can trust us to do our parent thing."

I smiled at my mama. She was really the best. She had me at 18 years old when she was so young too. "Meh your mother is just sentimental, I tell you the truth….at times I wanted to give you a spankin but when I saw you crying and you voice just apologizing like hell…..my anger flew and I knida spoiled you afterwards which isn't right." he kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. "Gosh if this is what I get for being a good dad then hell im glad I have you."

My head lifted to look at him. "What if I never have been so close to you daddy?"

"Even if you were some brat you would be my little brat." He smiled.

"Your father means well trust me. Are you okay now?"

"Yes…..but I like talking to ya'll…."

My parents smiled down at me. I smiled.

With that my parents and I talked up most of the night, Eve, Michael and Mikey joined us eventually and it was a good night up until I thought about my soon sibling. If the baby comes then I wouldn't have moments like these. Daddy would have a new love in his life and it wouldn't be me. Mama wouldn't have time for any of my girl talk or nothing when the baby is here. Great.

That night I was restless, although I couldn't say the same for Mikey. He was out like a light. I got up and went to the window, looking up at the big moon makes me feel calmer….and looking out into the streets something caught my eye which my gut wanted to investigate, like the being I am I actually listened. I got on my flip flops and robe, headed down to the front door. Making my way on to the porch I closed the door then went down the steps. I know it was stupid to go out at night in Morganville but I was curious and restless so me being the daughter of Shane Collins I just had to.

I came to a stop at the end of my front yard. "H-hello?" I looked around when I started hearing noises. Chills came up my spine. Whispers began to fill my head, I spun around franticly as I kept hearing the rustling coming closer and closer.

"Hello my prey." I came face to face with David. I should of known. He scared me so bad that I backed up and fell on my butt. Looking up at him I saw he was very scary. He was thirsty and he happened to be here. Shit.

Getting up I ran to the house but was caught mid way through the yard. I got up after being slammed into the ground, I was caught again but only he was holding me. I panted as he sniffed my neck, my eyes filled with tears when I felt the slime lick my neck.

"I have been waiting for this moment. Now that I have it I shall take it." Then he bit which led to me screaming my lungs out. I saw the house lights lit up and a few seconds later I was on the ground I held my neck as I rose to my feet, turning around I gasped. Mikey was on David. His eyes were red and his teeth sharp as ever. He was beating the hell out of David. I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump, I looked over to see Michael watching the sight with horror. "Eve get her inside!"That made David look and smile, in seconds he was in front of Eve. I gasped and ran as fast as I could. "Eve!"

Luckily Mikey grabbed him and shoved him off the porch, he stood in front of his mother in a protective fashion. "Now sir have done it! You don't ever touch my mother you hear me! Nor my girlfriend!" David hissed and before Michael could grab him he was gone.

I came to Eve hugging her motionless body. My dad and mom rushed around Eve. Where have they been? Mikey turned to his mother and cupped her face, looking her over for any bites and stuff. He sighed in relief. And hugged her. "God mom don't just stand there, you scared me like hell…"

"David…..he's….." She murmured still looking scared as ever.

"David?" My dad gasped. My mom covered her mouth with fear in her eyes. Michael came to his son and wifes side.

"Eve baby-"

"Im okay Michael." She looked at me and grabbed my hand that was covering the bite. "She isn't. lets get her inside."

Once inside I got bandaged up and sent off to bed since how late it was. Mikey sat on his side of the bed, watching me as I put my robe on the chest at the end of the bed and sat next to him on my side. I met his gaze and said. "Im so sorry."

"For what?"

"For going out there, getting me and your mother nearly killed…" I sighed thinking how my record isn't good at all with these things.

"Come here." He patted the spot in between his legs, I obeyed and crawled in between them, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine.

"Im just glad to see you still breathing….I was so scared that I would loose the women I cared so much about."

I smiled a little. "Pshh me break my promise…..never…." He lifted my chin so I can see him much better.

"I love you, so don't do stupid things."

I smiled. I kissed his lips, turning my body to lean on his he eased back onto the pillow. Our lips touched a thousand more times, our hands roamed and we made a lot of love that night.

**Mikey's POV**

I was on my way to history when I was pulled into a supply closet, suddenly too. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I looked around. "The hell?" I breathed. I yelped when I felt my man hood get grouped. "The hell!"

A girl giggled and it didn't sound like Alyssa. A light turned on to reveal Liz. Shit. "You have a cute yelp ya know." I blushed and growled.

"Why the hell am I in here?"

"Because Alyssa has to know who you are with." That's when I felt her lips on mine and the door opened, we both turned our heads and I saw a man young girl standing there. Her hair was in a messy braid, she was wearing jeans and a crop top. Her eyes were covered in fury. Alyssa!

"Alyssa."

Liz smirked at Alyssa and hugged her neck. "Well hey girly, I didn't mean for you to find out this way but me and Mikey are kind of exclusive now."

I saw Alyssa's face turn on her so called friend. She had rage written on her face. "You think im that stupid?"

Liz rose a brow. Alyssa grabbed Liz's arm and shoved it to her back in a painful way. And her other arm went around Liz's neck. "You need to watch yourself vampire. If you come near Mikey I wont just beat the living shit outta you I will seriously make you scream in pain and stake you, you little hoe!" I saw Liz smirk.

"Funny, im not the one who slept with what 4 guys on top of sleeping with Mikey….and you call me the hoe." That earned her a slam to the door post in the door way. Alyssa now had her hands gripped tight around Liz's shirt collar.

"How about I kill you right now!"

"Alyssa!" I put a hand over her shoulder. "Come on baby she isn't worth it." I didn't think she would but she let go of Liz and watched as Liz pulled down her shirt and pushed back her hair.

"Mark my words Collins….David will kill you and when your gone Mikey will be mine."

"Mark my words Tanner you come near him I will come back from the grave and take you to the pits of hell!" I held on to Alyssa so incase she would want a good fight. Liz scoffed and strode away.

I turned her away to be surprised, Alyssa had tears in her eyes. "She wont stop Mikey….this is like Hannah all over again."

I was hurting to see my baby crying. I held her waist and kissed her head.

"We got through with Hannah we will get through this. I promise baby that we can get through this."

"Then there's David." I felt her shoulders go up and down, knowing she was breaking down. God it hurt to see her like this.

"Alyssa stop crying." She looked up at me and wiped her eyes. "Where is that strong girl I know? The one who kicked Hannah's ass and even kicks mine?"

"She is gone…im tired of kicking peoples butts…..I just want a normal life, have normal dates and not have to worry about people stealing my boyfriend."

I held her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "No she is never gone, you're a fighter Aly. And in a town like this there is no such thing as normal….and even in normal relationships the couple still has to worry. Hell I worry all the time about my friends wanting to make the moves on you."

She sniffed. "W-what? Why?"

"Why wouldn't they? You don't know how many people tell me im a lucky bastard to have an amazing girl like you…..strong willed, says what's on her mind, no there's never a dull moment with you around."

She blushed and looked down. "Bring back that kick ass Alyssa. I know you baby, I knew you since you were in diapers…your not the crying type not saying you cant cry im just saying your more of fighter then a crier."

She nodded and smiled up at me. "Walk me home?"

I bit my lip. "Wait I forgot…you have work after school."

"S-sorry."

She shook her head. "I'll be okay." She then left with no other word. I hope she will be okay.

**Alyssa's POV**

I cant take much more of this. Not at all. For an hour I been running from the bloodsucker who obviously has no life whats so ever.

"Get away!"

"Come on cutie!"

"No!" I screamed, passing by an alley I felt hands on arm pulling me into the shadows I was on the verge of screaming when a soft hand covered my mouth.

"Quiet child." a womens voice said in a hushed tone. When the vampire passed she let me go and turned me around. I gasped. She looked like my dad but with boobs! Oh and women features. Her hair was down covering her shoulders, her eyes brown like my dads, her face exactly like my fathers.

"Who….who the hell are you?"

She smiled. "I am Alyssa Collins. The sister of Shane Collins."

I gasped. That cant be! Alyssa died!


	32. Chapter 32:Broken Promises

**Okay I know what your thinking but hey I just had to! Aunt Alyssa will be like her dad but not crazy just a vampire hunter, she hunts and kills bad vamps for a living.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 32**

**Alyssa's POV**

"_Who….who the hell are you?"_

_She smiled. "I am Alyssa Collins. The sister of Shane Collins."_

_I gasped. That cant be! Alyssa died!_

"Alyssa? But you….your supposed to be dead!"

She looked at me and said. "I escaped the fire barely, my memory got lost and I lived in an orphanage for years….once I got my memories restored years ago I came back here in search of my brother. But it took me a while so I got into the vampire hunter business. I saw you and well you kinda looked like me when I was your age. What are you 12?"

How rude! "Im 16!"

"Oh you looked short to be that age."

"Sadly I get my looks from my mother. Wait you know who I am!"

"Sure I do. I did researching on my brother, he has a wife named Claire, a child named Alyssa and he is living with 3 other people."

"Wow."

"So im taking a guess. Your Alyssa right?"

I nodded.

"I knew it, so do you always run from blood suckers?"

"Well no but that guy has been chasing me for sometime now."

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh hell no! the only vamp is mine is my half one and he is more human then vampire so im good."

She chuckled. "You may look like your mom and I but you got the personality of your daddy."

I smiled proudly to be noticed In that way. "Well thanks! Um so what now?"

"Can you show me where 716 lot street is? I want to see your father."

"Are you sure? Cause he thinks your dead."

"I know he does but I don't know how else to do it…..I mean I want to be in my brothers life for as long as possible….I already missed out on a lot of it….now I want some time back."

I nodded. "Come on then." I took her hand and when we arrived at the glass house she gasped in excitement. "So my brother lives at Michaels!"

"yes they should be home by now. Mom daddy!" I called as I entered the living room. I saw Mom in dad's arms as they read. "You guys are really turning old huh." They looked up at me.

"Alyssa what do you want?" My daddy smirked which made me laugh.

"I have a visitor for you…..I know this is weird but….Alyssa." I moved aside to let Alyssa in and I watched my dad shocked stand up, my mother joined shocked a well.

"Shane." Alyssa spoke with a smile. "Its been long."

"It cant be…..your dead…..died in the fire….." My dad's voiced in a shaky tone. He came closer to her, slowly observing her seeing if she was real or not.

"I escaped…I didn't know how I did but I did….I lost my memory and got it back years ago…..I know about mom and dad….I just needed to know if you my brother were still alive."

"This just cant be…." My dads hands held her face, stroked her hair and held her shoulders as if trying to see if she really was there.

"I lived in an orphanage up till I was eighteen that's when I found out I had a brother I didn't know where though so….I had my friend help me through these years….he is now my boyfriend I-er we checked into a hotel and we are living there as we speak….I spent a good year or two researching…about you…..I saw your daughter…some how I knew her and before I met with dad…..he said that you had a daughter Alyssa….I've gotta say she is you only female." They both stared at each other for the longest time. It was like time froze.

"Im home!" I heard Mikey's voice down the hall then another voice coming from behind. "Im home too!" Eve. When they entered the living room Eve stopped as she saw Alyssa from behind. "Who is the guest?" Alyssa turned to face Eve and that made her gasp.

"Alyssa?" Mikey came to my side as we both watched the reunion continue.

"Hey Eve I was calling you from-" Michael entered and stopped talking when he saw Alyssa.

Alyssa looked at them. "Hi. Eve. Michael." She turned to Mikey Me and mom. "You must be Michael Jr.?"

Mikey nodded. "And you?"

"Well….im Alyssa….Shanes sister."

This was just to freaky. My mom cleared her throat. "Alyssa um. Do you want to stay for supper."

Alyssa smiled. "I'd love to but sadly I cant. I have work tomorrow." She turned to Shane. "Are you….upset brother?"

He shook his head. "Im just shocked. My little sister….alive."

She nods. "I must go but please lets hang out…..catch up….I missed you for so long brother."

Dad nodded and hugged her.

"That was weird." Mikey said an hour after Aunt Alyssa left. We had plates in our room since we were working on a science project together.

"Too weird. But we should be used to it."

"I guess….but not this. Vamps sure but not a long lost relative." I shoved my plate aside and got up to go to the window. I wonder how long shes been here. Does Amelie know? Does anyone else know? Besides that boyfriend of hers?

"Hey." Mikey spoke interrupting my thoughts. I turned to him.

"Yes?"

He got up and went over to me. He hugged my hips and kissed my neck. "Your beautiful you know." I smiled at him.

"You need glasses."

"Sunglasses to protect my eyes from that shinning glow of yours."

I laughed and hugged his neck. "What if it was me…"

"Hm?"

"My little brother…what if I thought he was dead for years and I finally see he was alive."

He smiled and said. "You would be like your father. Calming and happy. I saw how he was….."

"Maybe…"

"Lets not talk about that now…..lets talk about something else."

"Hmm how about David chasing me or how Liz seems to want you bad."

"No Alyssa….lets just…talk about us…"

"Okay…. Play 20 questions?"

"Naked?"

"No." I laughed. "So how many kids you want."

"Well I always wanted 4."

I rose my brow. "You do know _im _going to be the one who is pregnant."

He laughed. "I know and really im excited. Even though your gonna be moody as hell I still cant wait."

I smiled. "How was your day at work." I changed the subject since I didn't feel like talking about the future just wanted to be here, now….the gift of the present.

"Okay, mom had me work the cash register which I despised but got through it and hurried home."

"Why did you despised it and hurried home?"

"Well I had to deal with annoying giggly girls who was cooing all over me…it was sickening. that's why I had to hurry to get back to you cause you're a girl who doesn't do that which is the many reasons why I love you with all my heart."

I smiled. "Maybe I can get a job there."

"I can ask Oliver." I nodded and pulled away from him. I laid on the bed.

"Oh what a life we have." Mikey sat by me. He stroked my hair.

"Yes….it's a good one indeed."

"The only thing good is you and my family…..im still being chased remember."

Mikey laid beside me, getting close enough that our noses touch. "I remember clearly and Amelie will get David."

"If only it was that simple."

"I talked to Kevin. He says that he cant do nothing about his sister but he will try his best to convince her that shes crazy. He has been too worried about Jenny-"

"Whats with her?"

"She went missing a week ago. Hons and Kevin are doing everything they can to find her."

"Missing?"

"It seems like she was adducted."

"David….he must have something to do with it."

"Alyssa don't you even think about it." I sat up.

"About what?"

"I know you, your going to try to find her."

"Yeah well shes my friend…the one who hasn't been a slut and attacked me or my boyfriend."

"Aly…"

"Mikey stop fretting so much."

"I will when I know you will be safe."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I lied.

-A week Later-

Later at night I decided to sneak out. I dressed in black and ran through the streets. I know where she is….I think. I got to the abandon house that I was trapped in by the demon. I inhaled and started for the back. Sneaking in was easy, sneaking out was the hard part. I held my bag strap tightly as I made my way to the steps that are in front of the front door. I see that he isn't here but that could change soon. I walked up slowly to the bedroom of where I was. I prepared for the worse. I bit my lip and opened the door. I gasped at what I saw.

Jenny exposed. Bloody. Beaten. Bitten. Blind folded and tied up to the bed post. "Jenny…" I closed my eyes trying to push back memories of mine that haunt me everyday. I went close to her. The creak in the floor made her head shoot up and fidget.

"David?" She cried, shaking and literally crying in her voice. I kneeled down to her.

"No Jenny its me."

"Alyssa?"

"Yeah."

"How? How did you find me?"

"Experiences." I put down the bag and grabbed a knife. I cut her straps and untied her blind fold. Her eyes had tears in them.

"Experiences?"

"I was here as well….David…he…"

"He raped you too huh?"

I widened my eyes. "He did that to you?"

"For about two weeks now."

I saw she was skin and bones, it was sickening. I grabbed a shirt of Mikeys and put it on her, then handed her one of my pair of panties to put on then put my bag back on. "We need to hurry. Can you stand?"

She tried but failed. I held her up as we walked quickly downstairs. I looked around. I grabbed a stake from my pocket preparing for the worse. "Okay out the door fast." I watched Jen get to the door, I was with her in seconds. I got the door opened to see pitch blackness. I grabbed her hand and ran out with her struggling to keep up finally I put the backpack on her and piggy back her. I got to my house without an attack which was good. I got inside and let her down. "Thank you."

"Don't its what friends do."

"If its okay may I take a shower?"

"Eat first. I make you something." I grabbed the bag and left it in the hall, made my way to the kitchen after locking the door. I locked the back door just to be safe. I made her some chilli and then helped her shower. I got her dressed and on the couch with a pillow under her head and a blanket covering her. I slept in the chair that is beside her. I held a stake in my hand incase something bad happens. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I know I broke my promise but I hope you'll forgive me…

Mikey I love you….but I had save her.


	33. Chapter 33:Panic Attack

**89 reviews! 89 freakin reviews! I have never thought I would get this far! Im so happy :D keep it up guys please it makes me happy to see you guys so pleased with this story!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 33**

**Alyssa's POV**

Waking up to an empty couch got my heart racing. I got up and started running to the front door calling her name. I opened the door to be blinded by the sun. I shielded my eyes with my hand and looked around fast. Shit what if that bastard got her. I closed the door and looked down the hall, feeling so much panic that I was in tears-not really but it felt like it-

"Jenny!"

"Shes in here!" My mothers voiced, I followed her voice and found myself looking at my family in the kitchen. When I saw Jenny standing awkwardly by the back door my heart setteled down. I sped to her and hugged her.

"Don't do that you scared the hell outta me."

Jenny looked at me, blushing she looked at the members of my family.

"You want to explain young lady?" my dad looked pissed. My mother seemed a mixture of concern and really worried, Eve and Michael had the same expression like my dads. Then Mikey, god he was pissed.

"She's a friend."

"You went back, even when you promised." Mikey growled.

"You snuck out too! At night time no less!" My dad roared.

"Shane don't….." My mom grabbed my dads arm, warning him not to do or say something stupid, her eyes turned to me. "You should of told us."

"Why so you can tell me to forget about it? To tell me not to go hm?

"Damn skippy!" Both my dad and Mikey screamed.

"You promised Alyssa and I take them seriously so-"

"So you rather for me to keep a damn promise then not to go in action? If I got there after I wouldn't be here neither would Jenny!"

I've never really seen Mikey mad but trust me this is just total bullshit. My blood was pumping now. "You're a 16 year old kid not some super hero!" My dad shouted.

"Im close to 17! So really im not a kid and I never said I was a stupid hero. If a friend is in trouble I will do what I will to get them back safe in my arms!" I held Jenny's hand. "You should of known I wasn't going to keep this promise Mikey…..sometimes promises are meant to be broken and this was a good damn reason!"

His eyes narrowed at me. "Oh don't give me that look." I grumbled.

"Okay stop!" Eve spoke up and got in the middle of us. "This isn't the time for bickering." Eve turned to me. "Why don't you and Jen go get ready for school-"

"She cant!"

"Why not?" Michael asked as he leaned against the door way.

"Cause if David sees her….then-" My throat felt like a lump was in it, it was hard to swallow.

Mom came to me. "Then what honey?" Her soft motherly tone made me calm, like always. Unlike my damn dad who just loves yelling.

"Then he will take her again….."

I felt Jenny hug my arm like a scared child. Jenny is shorter then me, she looks little and she is very shy, I guess that's why I love her so much. My mom scanned me and her over, instantly she knew, guessing by my face that told her what happened. She turned to my dad. "Go out and buy a pregnancy test?"

"The hell? Why?"

My mom narrowed her eyes at my dad. "To see if she is pregnant and do not give me any lip."

My dad glared at my mother. Wow this has gotten way out of hand. "Mikey go with him."

"No." Mikey flatly said.

"This girl is probably pregnant and all you can do is pout and sulk around!"

"We arent sulking."

"Really? Then if you wasn't you would be helpful guys like I know damn well you are!"

"I'll go." Eve stepped in. Mom sighed and nodded then glared at Mikey and dad.

"You boys go do something to keep out of the way."

"Excuse me?" Dad growled. Mom got mad.

"You heard me damn it now move it! Go we have stuff to do!"

My dad jaw tightened then he stomped off, after hearing the door close mom turned to Mikey. "Go Mikey don't you have school?"

"I need to talk with Alyssa." Mikey grumbled. I sighed and gave Jen to my mom.

"I be right back." I grabbed Mikey's hand and walked out then stood at in the hall. "What?"

"You promised me."

"Like I said I had to."

"No you didn't!" His voice rose.

"So what you want me to abandoned a friend! God Mike she is the only friend who hasn't thrown herself at you or tried to killed me!"

"No I don't but that doesn't mean you leave! You should have brought me-"

"Why so you can get your ass kicked again?" After I said that I really did wish I had a mute button on my stupid mouth.

Mikey's eyes flashed with anger and pain. "Nice Alyssa really…."

"Look im sorry but honestly your making a big deal out of nothing-"

"Out of nothing? So your life is nothing? That promise was nothing!"

Damn it! Why the hell am I being yelled at! I saved a person not blown up the city. "Stop yelling at me already! Im not your property! Im not going to obey you and have my friend get killed!"

"Your not my property no but you are my girlfriend! And I be damned if I have to bury her and sit through a funeral!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey…"

"Just forget it! If you want to be reckless then fine just don't expect me to come to your rescue anymore!"

"What are you saying."

"Im done! Im done standing by watching again and again seeing my girlfriend put herself in danger! Ive had it!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Damn skippy!"

Anger and pain boiled inside me. "Fine! that's great! Im finally free of your controlling ass!" I screamed.

"And im free of yours!" He yelled and headed for the stairs.

"Go to hell you dick!"

"Already been there maybe you should visit the place!" He yelled back. I grabbed the first thing that came in my grasped and it happed to be my necklace that he gave me, I threw it at him and yelled. "Fine! You might want this back! I sure in the hell don't want it!" And stomped back into the kitchen. Anger fading and the pain coming so fast like a train coming at me.

"Honey?" my mom was at my side. "Whats wrong?"

I held my face as I collapsed in tears. Mikey how could it end like this….

**Mikey'sPOV**

I picked up the necklace I gave her and knew that it was happening, I lost her cause of my anger. I collapsed on the stairs and held my face. Damn it, she is probably mad at me. She would be happier this way right?

This cant be happening.

"What wrong son?"

I looked up to see my dad looking down at me, he took a seat by me. In his arms I finally broke down and I know men don't cry but screw it, when you don't have half of your heart anymore then your allowed yourself to shed tears.

Pain spread through my body like acid, it hurt so much, I cant touch her any more…I can kiss her, make love non of those things because I had to dump her, why did I let the anger out on her! Cause she did wrong! No, no she didn't, she had a friend in trouble you stupid. She was the only thing I could look forward to. Weeks has passed since our arguments I slept in my room alone, Alyssa slept in the soon to be nursery. I hear her crying every night and it hurts. It hurts so much but I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say either.

"Mikey!" I heard Jen's voice and shaking. What did she want?

I woke up and saw it was midnight.

"What?"

"Hurry its Alyssa!" That got me to my feet in seconds. I ran to Alyssa's used to be room to see her gasping for air and having another seizure? Or panic attack? I skidded to her side and lifted her up. "Alyssa!" I called out. All she could do was look at me with her brown eyes. "Jen get my parents and hers! Hurry!" I yelled, I heared footsteps running off and her voice calling our parents.

"Alyssa breathe come on baby breathe!" I ordered as she clutches to her chest and tries to breathe her moans in pain is what got me really scared. "Alyssa tell me whats the matter."

"P-panic….attack.." She gasped. I heard footsteps come in and lights go on.

I looked back to see Shane with a bat, Claire clinging to Shane's arm my parents together and all of them scared.

"She is having a panic attack!"

"Call the ambulance!" Shane ordered and got to Alyssa's side.

I looked in Alyssa's brown eyes that were full of tears and fear. "Im…sorry…." She cried. I broke down and held her jumpy body closer.

"Don't Aly….its going to be okay."

"The ambulance wont get here fast enough!" My mom screamed. "Mikey take her in the car!"

I picked her up and raced down with no in put…

Hours later we were in the waiting room again. I can never run from this place.

"Collins?" I snapped up to see a female doctor looking at us. She smiled. "Alyssa is asking for ya'll but she really asked for her parents…..and then Mikey?"

"Yes-"

"Only a few people allowed back but you will come after your parents." The doc said and I nodded. I sat back down with Jen. She held my hand and looked at me.

"I hope she is okay."

"Me too…..how did you know what happened?"

"Well I woke up, sleeping next to her could of done it… I felt her body move and the bed shaking. Once awake I saw her gasping and having a seizure. I didn't know what the hell to do so I ran to you thinking that she might needed you to help."

I nodded and held her hand. "You really are her friend."

"Hey she was there for me, now im with her all the way….you need to be too, she has been like a dead person without you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at school she used to go to the bathroom and puke then not eat, I been scared all this time, yesterday I finally got her to eat but she instantly threw it up."

"Are you telling me that she's pregnant?"

"No, she's been struggling with anorexia."

"No way…..my Alyssa? She has never been that type."

"Its not a choice it's a disease, mind illness that can occur, and due to her state at the time she let it control her, for weeks shes been not eating, I saw it and I tried to get her to eat but…..she wouldn't, we got into fights and it ended with her in tears….I finally shoved food down her throat last night."

"So is that why she's been skipping meals when dinner comes, coming up with 'I have to study or I already ate'?"

She nodded. "I think she needs you….at school she almost got her ass kicked by David and Liz, she didn't even fight back, she just let them kick her around and hit her, it was scary, her eyes had a dead look to them like she gave up, I got a teacher to stop it…."

"Why was I never told this."

"I was going to tell, but….she stopped me and told me that you wouldn't going to come to her rescue anymore….so just let me go."

My eyes got wide. "You mean…."

"Yes, shes done suicide attempts….you would think she is strong but really….when you break her down she goes down, her arms scared with blade cuts, shes been smoking and drinking….I told her to knock it off and brought you up so many times, it got her to stop the smoking and drinking but she still cut, I got home one day and found her in the bathroom, in a ball and her arm was all bloody. I thought she was dead but it turns out that I got to her in time, she told me not to tell but I cant keep this up…Mikey im scared, she is like a sister to me, since my other sister wont talk to me and my brothers left…..she the only family I have."

I hugged her and said. "She isn't the only family, you have us."

"Mikey." I pulled away to see Alyssa's parents were in front of me, their faces shocked and pained. They saw the markings. I got up.

"Did you hear…."

"Alyssa has been diagnosed with Anorexia…" Shane said as if he let down his daughter.

"Cuts…those cuts…." Claire cried. She covered her face as Shane held her.

"I go see her? Mother, Father….make sure these guys are okay."

I rushed to Alyssa's room to see her in bed, watching tv, not even eating her food that has been laid out. I rushed to her side. "Eat."

She looked up at me and there I saw her dead eyes. "Why?"

I sat in a chair that was near the bed and held her hand. "Because-" I looked down at her arms and saw cuts all over, she pulled her arm away, I watched her look away in shame. "Baby look at me."

She shook her head, I pushed back the tray and got on her bed, sitting by her, hovering her I cupped her face to make her look at me. "I heard…..Alyssa how…why?"

"Why live when you don't have anyone…."

"That's not true, you have your parents, mine, your baby brother or sister, Jenny and me."

"You already said that you were done-"

"I never meant it…..you really think I wanted that….I didn't know how to get back together with you after I made an ass out of myself….when I heard you been in this condition, smoking drinking, cutting, not eating….suicide…..honey don't do that….your stronger then that!" I rubbed her cheeks and laid my forehead on hers.

"I told you….im tired of being strong…..im tired of being hurt-"

"So you hurt yourself?"

"Its better then someone else hurting me."

"God im stupid…Aly….how can I make you better, make you whole again…."

"If I get my half of the heart back." Her hand grasped my shirt collar. "I need you Mikey…..these weeks have been hell for me….."

"Sounds like it was….." I kissed her head and then her lips. "Forever Alyssa I am yours…..no matter what."

"Don't break your promise."

"Don't break yours….get better for me okay…."

"I'll try…. It will be hard….the doctors are forcing me into rehab, my parents wont let me, they think they can get me back on my feet."

"I think we all can."

She smiled and the pain I have had left my body replaced with love for this women. This women is the one I belong with. I love her so much. Finally I felt whole again..

The best thing that could happen to a man

Is finding a women this wonderful.

I kissed her again

Alyssa Eve Glass

Nice ring to it

I love it.

Be mine

Alyssa.


	34. Chapter 34:Newborn On The Way!

**Everytime I read those reviews I just want to cry for joy! I just love hearing you guys opinion! And im glad to be doing this! So keep up the Reviews and I will keep up the work I can do my best on!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 34**

**Alyssa's POV**

My mom is now 8 months along, and I am 2 months along my recovery, its going good so far, Mikey has been at my side encouraging me along and giving me the strength to keep going. Those words he told me still ring in my head. I love him so much that im still glad he has taken me back even though I look like shit. every time I complain about how I look he just smiles at me and just says "You look beautiful, just like the first time we started dating….absolutely too perfect and im lucky to be with such a perfect woman like you." then he just kisses my cuts and starts to shower me with kisses, its such a joy to have him.

Jenny has been staying in the guest room- which I never knew we actually had- and the nursery looks great, mom found out she is having a baby boy when my dad found out he was running through the house like a chicken with its head cut off screaming. "Im having a boy!" then he hugged me, and spun me which wasn't good when I was in that condition. I ended up puking….after many apologies to him he was still happy saying its cool or its okay baby. I felt bad for puking on him but happy that he was happy.

My parents and even Mikey's deserve the best for the future.

"Alyssa you look so well!" My aunt Alyssa said. Shes been visiting since she heard I was sick, oh and my grandparents came by as well haven't seen them since I was 10. They are coming by again today and then leaving for Florida. They told mom to visit sometime once they settled in their new condo.

"Really?" I don't feel well, I still feel fat or atleast see it, the anorexia has been tough on me, I been trying to believe people when they tell me im too skinny but I just don't see it, every time I look in the mirror I just see a fat women staring back.

"Absolutely." We both were in the dinning room, me trying to eat and Auntie trying to give me company while Mikey was helping my parents with something.

"She really is putting on the weight." Eve said as she entered the kitchen, she came to sit across from me. "Its been a month now hm."

"Yes. Im trying hard but sometimes its really hard….Mikey has been so kind."

"Well he loves you, I see it when he looks at you…..its so adorable. Never seen a boy so in love…..well maybe your father."

"Daddy?"

"Shane? You saw Shane in love!" Alyssa astonished asked.

"Sure we did." Michael sat next to his wife. "When he met your mom he was drooling like a dog."

"And I missed that….damn."

We laughed. "Well you're here now and you get to be with your nephew."

Alyssa cracked a smile. "I love how your dad is like 31 and has two kids….seems weird though.""Hey at least he isn't 32." Michael frowned.

Eve looked at him like he is crazy. "Michael you look like your still nineteen, im the one who is getting old!"

Michael looked at her and smirked. He lifted Eve's hand and kissed it. "But you look beautiful….still look like that eighteen year old girl I fell for."

Now I see where Mikey gets his charm from. I saw Eve blush.

"Guys please Anorexic chick trying to eat here."

They turned to me and laughed. I heard the door slam and footsteps coming.

I turned my head to see Jen coming in. She looked so much better these days, she is much happier knowing Amelie got David in prison, hell im happy too. Sick bastard deserves what he gets.

"Hey Aly." She set her bag on the counter then skipped to me, she hugged me. I smiled. When she pulled away she stole on of my chicken legs.

"Heyyyyy"

Jen giggled and set it back. "Mikey is coming in soon, he is just helping your dad with the truck."

"Mikey's new one?"

"Yep." I sighed.

"That boy has gone through so many trucks its so unreal." I stood up and then felt a sudden tickling making me scream and swirl around to see a now eighteen year old looking at me. that's right eighteen, my Mike an adult, he just had his birthday a week ago. We are only a year a part so I will be seventeen soon but now I stick to nearly sixteen. His blond hair has gotten longer which looked hot on him. He smirked. "Hey!" I blushed to see my other family snickering.

"You guys are so mean! warn me."

"But if we warn you its no fun." Eve said.

"Plus we needed a good laugh." Jen giggled. I played punched her arm and she pretended to be hurt.

"I get you back."

"Get who back?" My dad asked as he came in, wiping his hands on a rag. My mom wobbling behind him.

"Yah who?" She asked.

"Mikey scared me for fun now you loser friends are laughing and your sister too…so is Jen….Mikey don't you dare laugh!" cause I saw he was about to crack. He covered his smiled trying not to laugh.

"You scared her?" My dad grasped Mikey's shoulder.

He rose a brow, shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yes?"

"Give me five for that man." They high five each other.

"Daddy!"

"Hey I would do it myself but you have the power to kick me and sorry but I don't need that on my pride." He kissed my head and walked to the fridge of the kitchen. I growled. My mom rolling her eyes at her husband. Finally someone on my side!

"Shane that's awful….you should of gave him two high fives." She walked-wobbled- to her husband. Well it was good to have her stick up for me like for 3 seconds. I smirked and said. "Well you had your fun….now its time for mine."

Mikey came to me and smirked. "Whats that lovely?"

I smirked. "You might want to use your hands to protect it."

"Huh?" Too late, I kicked him right in his man hood, went down like a ship. They were all stunned.

"I would not love to be you man." Shane shivered.

"Son….you should know by now to use a cup."

"Are you okay?" Auntie asked.

Mikey on his back. Holding his manhood croaked. "Peachy…and I love to be me." He got to his feet painfully but held it back. He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "Your feisty today huh." He laughed. I bit my lip. Why cant he yell at me for my abuse. Now I feel bad.

"What can I say…." I said in a sad tone.

"Whats wrong honey?" mom asked. I shook my head and smiled at them.

"Im going to eat upstairs." I took my plate and got to me and Mikey's room. I set the plate down and sat on the bed. Minutes later Mikey came in.

"You alright honey?"

"Don't be nice to be….I just kicked your man hood….when you just tickled me."

He smiled and pulled me up in his arms. "Hey you can do whatever to me…as long as that beautiful smile is till on that pretty face."

I blushed and looked up at him. "How can you…..be so nice and patient."

"Nice for me comes easy since its you…..and patient I will always be because you make me that way."

I rose a brow.

"Why do this…..put yourself down all the time…..you know I love your abuse so don't be sad just laugh with me." He then kissed my lips and then neck which made my knees go wobbly. I turned red.

"The door." Mikey closed and locked the door, he scooped me up and laid me down. He hovered over me. Showered me with all kinds of kisses. Loved on me, made me feel alive and happy. That how I always feel with him.

Wasn't expecting have sex but hey we both wanted it and needed it very badly.

"Your body looks healthier." Mikey said as he buttoned up his shirt, he already had his jeans on. I was still in the bed. I sat up and hugged my knees.

"What do you think about when we make love?" He looked at me, messing with his hair he sat next me, he flipped his hair to the side and took my hand.

"I think about my future. I see kids and my woman loving me….we are on a ranch."

"A ranch huh?"

"Yes I am a country man at heart."

I smiled. "I like the sound of it…."

"What do you think about?"

I got on my knees and covered my body Mikey's night shirt that was on the ground, I got on his lap and kissed his lips.

"I think of having a cowboy."

He smirks. "I go buy a hat now." I laughed.

"I think how lucky I am to have you…in my life."

He smiled. "I cant tell you how many times I think to myself that you deserve better."

"I have better." I looked him right in the eyes and then hugged his neck. "I got you…and no other man is better then you are Michael Glass."

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

I laugh. "You win."

"Damn skippy." How he said it with such a cute accent just made me laugh and tackle him back on the bed, now its my turn to sex him up with my love I can offer.

**Mikey's POV**

Everything seems right for once, no vamp trying to kill us, no psychotic women throwing themselves at me, its just me and Alyssa finally alone in my bed. I held my angel tightly to me, was almost asleep when I heard a loud crash. Me and Alyssa both flew up.

"That sounded like it was in the kitchen!" I got up and rushed down holding a bat in my hand. I went in to see a figure standing. I held up the bat when the lights turned on I heard Claire scream along with me, I dropped the back and held my chest.

"Dear god! Give me a heart attack!"

"You! Im the one who almost got hit!" Claire cried and held her belly. I saw a plate on the floor.

"Mama?" Alyssa rushed to Claire when Shane came in along with my parents and sleepy jenny.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Um no she isn't! Her water broke!" Mom yelled. Everyone gasped.

Well it was great fun while it lasted.

We all were stunned until Claire

Sharp screaming filled the

Night time air.

**I know it seemed short but I have to be a little mean to give you a cliff hanger. In the next chapter you will see Shanes POV its so cute hehe. I am so naming the baby Shane jr oh make it a girl and still call her shane. That would be so cute. Well till next time which will be soon.**

**REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY FOR YOU! LOL**

**-Miki-**


	35. Chapter 35:Adoption and Shane Elizabeth!

**93 reviews! Oh god im so happy! Now please keep reviewing like hell! I wish to be good at this so I can make more to it!**

**Oh here are the official ages of the adults, I was looking back and really didn't do my math right sooo ya but if you still want them to be like early 30's then be my guest.**

**Michael:39**

**Eve:38**

**Shane:38**

**Claire:37**

**These are the real ages of the glass house gang but I usually like parents to be young and all but that is all up to yall.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 35**

**Shane's POV**

I cant believe it. My girl in my arms. I finally have my second daughter. I am the happiest man alive even if it turned out to be a girl. I still wouldn't trade her in. I watched my sleeping wife for a bit then looked over when I heard people come in.

"Give me her!" Eve commanded as she was at my side. I glared.

"Go away goth she is mine."

"Pleaseeee"

"Not until Claire holds her." I shouldn't have said that since Eve woke her up. "Eve don't wake herr."

"I must."

"What?" Claire mumbled.

As Eve was begging Claire to awake Alyssa came in with Mikey, Michael, and Jenny. Alyssa looked at her sister in amazment. "So here we are sweetie….meeting now…"

I smiled as I saw Alyssa admire her new baby sister, I looked over to see Claire up and looking so annoyed by Eve. "Michael get your demented wife."

"Hey she is only demented in the mornings before her coffee." He laughed as he pulled Eve away from Claire.

Claire sighed and said. "Give me my baby." I did.

"I thought she was supposed to be a he." Alyssa said as she sat on my lap. Mikey by us and Jenny sitting a chair, in the corner. I felt a little bad for her but when I saw Eve take her with her to Claire's bedside I felt better.

"Well she was but the docs said it was a mistake that the ultra sound people made which is fine with us. It was like a surprise."

Claire smiled and said. "Well I want to name her Shane."

"Why my name?"

"Because so she can be closer to her daddy."

"What will be her middle name?" Eve asked.

"Alyssa?" Mikey suggested.

"Ew no."

"How about Elizabeth., Claire's middle name. it makes sense. Shane Elizabeth Collins." I suggested it, got me a cute little glare from my wife. I chuckled as everyone agreed.

"You just had to bring my name into the family."

"Yes yes I did." I laughed and kissed her head.

**Eve's POV**

"So Christmas is soon. You gonna spend it with you family?" I asked Jenny at dinner, 3 weeks after Shane was born.

Everyone looked at Jen. Jenny shook her head. "Don't have non. Kevin and Hons arent really my brothers and Liz wasn't my real sister, we just look a like so people assumed we were twins. Truth is I have no family."

I was shocked. "Your parents?"

"My mom died from cancer and my dad shot himself. I traveled for a bit till I stumbled here…Kevin found me and soon I got into high school at a young age. Im 14 right now. I was about 12 when I entered school. But it never really stuck so in my sophmore year I quit, then I went back this year."

"I didn't know."

"Its okay this info wasn't meant to be known."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Well Kevin told me not to tell so I kept quiet till now."

"Oh." is all I managed to say.

Later that night when I was getting ready to turn in I turned to Michael. Watched him get on his night shirt and run his fingers through his hair. I went to him. "How would you feel about having a baby?"

"You really want to get killed don't you."

I shook my head and said. "I mean Jenny doesn't have a family and our boy isn't getting any younger…so maybe…."

"You want to adopt Jenny?"

"Yes…. She reminds me of Claire kind of…or myself. Shy and quiet."

"Eve I have known you for a long time and you were never quiet."

"I was when my dad abused me….when Brandon molested me…..when my brother almost killed me…."

"Hmm you got me there. Look we should talk to Mikey about this then Jenny."

I nodded. "What if they are both okay with it."

He took a moment to think then pulled me on his lap after he sat on the bed. "Then I guess we will have two kids of our own."

I squealed with excitement and showering him with kisses.

"I love you Mikey!"

"I love you to my lovely Eve." He smiled and kissed my lips then with us in each others arms we fell asleep. I dreamt of my family to be.

**Jenny's POV**

I sat at the coffee table in the living room of my best friends. I looked at Eve and Michael in surprisement. "You want to adopt me?"

"Yes. We talked to Mikey about and he was thrilled to have a little sister. So what do you say dear?"

I bit my lip. I played with my hair for a minute when Michael cleared his throat. "Is this too sudden sweetheart?"

I liked how he called me that. These two are so nice but having a me for a daughter….. "You wouldn't want me….I will give your family a bad name and I will be in the way."

Michael smiled at me and took me in his lap which gosh I now know how Alyssa felt when she was in the lap of her dad. Warm and safe.

"We wouldn't of asked if we thought that way Jenny. You are one special girl and we really want you to be our daughter."

I looked at him. "Would I call you mama and daddy like a real family?"

"Sure thing sweetie." Eve held my hand. Just when I was about to respond I saw Mikey coming in. he smiled at me and sat in the chair that was nearby.

"What are ya'll conversating."

"We are telling Jenny how happy we would be if she became part of the family." I saw Mikey glance to me then smile at me. "Always wanted a little sister Jen." I blushed a little and nodded.

"Okay then adopt me." I smiled and within a couple of weeks later I was Jenny Glass

"I cant believe your Mikey's sister." Alyssa smiled as she held her sister.

I smiled. "Its good right?"

"Absolutely!" I smiled. Feeling better then ever.

**Alyssa's POV**

After Christmas things died down a bit and we all went on our normal lives. Well almost normal. Its been about a year since my baby sister was born and about few months after I turned seventeen. Yah I know seventeen. Time sure flies when your having a great deal of fun.

Im fully out of recovery and back to my normal self. Everything feels right for one. I have my baby sister who is just now learning how to talk and walk. Teaching her everything….well not everything- I know.

I finally got a job at common grounds which is sweet I get to spend more time with my lovely Mikey, Aunt Alyssa has told us that she is engaged which my dad was thrilled to the point to where he was squeezing her half to death in his famous bear hugs. It was funny.

I am happy to tell you that I graduated and am looking for colleges but really im just living the best of my kid hood. It seems odd that next year I wont have to be in suckish hell school…..although it was what brought me and Mikey together so it cant be all that bad now can it?

"Im home."

"Mikey!" Shane ran to Mikey and hugged his leg. I followed her laughing all the way.

"Seems like women cant get enough of you huh."

He rolled his eyes and picked up Shane. "So how is my girl?"

"You have better be talking to me or you can kiss your boyish room goodbye."

Mikey smirked at me. "Im so scared."

Jenny walked in just as we were about to kiss. We looked at her and that cute expresion of her being so embarrassed was to die for. "Hey Jenny."

"Jen!" Shane giggled and bounced up and down in Mikey's arms.

Jen smiled and then frowned. "I have bad news."

"Eek what?" I asked.

She inhaled and said. "David has escaped, Liz is coming and they both are looking to tear someone apart….."

That made us all freeze-except for bouncy Shane.-

"He-"

Jenny nodded. "I saw him…..and he didn't look happy….."

Shit. Just when things were okay….he comes back.

**The next chap is going to be longer. Well I hope. I just got to come up with more ideas to keep this drama going. Maybe you guys can help. So please suggest stuff to me and I will be sure to use some of it.**

**-Miki-**


	36. Chapter 36:Shane! No!

**105 reviews! 105!**

**Alyssa= are you going go on about the reviews…**

**Me=u know nothing u or ur dad can hurt me im so happy**

**Alyssa=can we get on with this?**

**Little Shane= Cookie!*hugs onto her sisters leg***

**Alyssa=this is no time to be happy or cookies!**

**Mikey=*rubs aly's shoulders*baby calm down Miki will right something amazing as always. U'll see.**

**Me=thank you Mikey!**

**Alyssa=anyways REVIEW!**

**Me= Enjoy!**

**Chapter 36**

**Claire'sPOV**

When I came into the glass house I saw my little Shane standing at the door looking up at me with excitement that her moms home. She has been doing this since she can walk. She looks like Shane, hopefully she is me.

"Mama!" She put up her arms, telling me that she wants to be picked up. I put my bag down by the door and lifted her in my arms.

"And how was your day?"

"Good."

"Where is your sister."

"Stairs!" Shane is only learning one worded words but we still understand her, well sometimes. I smiled at her and kissed her which made her giggle and squirm like a little kitten. It made me laugh. I walked upstairs to Alyssa's and Mikey's room. I knocked on the door.

"Yea."

"Alyssa why was Shane downstairs alone?"

The door flew open to reveal my teenage daughter, in her tank top and sweats. Her hair was in a messy but, a pencile through the bun part. I smiled at her to let her know im not mad.

"Shane wanted to stay down there."

"Why?"

"All she said was 'Mama!' then a minute later 'Dada'. Sorry. I mean I tried to pick her up but the chick went in a tantrum so I just sat her on the couch and turned on Disney." I nodded. I saw Mikey and Jen watching the convo. Shane squirmed in my arms.

"Whats wrong Shane?" Alyssa asked.

"Mike!" She commanded in her little voice. Mikey came at her commanded.

"Well hello spazy."

"Downstairs." She points her little finger at Mike. Mikey just smiled and kissed her little hand.

"Sorry sweetie we have school assignment to attend. Can you say school assignment?"

She just blinked at him like he was crazy. "I guess."

We all laughed then we all heard a door slam and the big Shane yelling "Im home!"

"Dada!" Shane squirmed a lot more.

"Okay okay we are going." I looked back at the big kids and smiled. "Well dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Alright mama."

When I came to the kitchen I let Shane down and she flew to her dad who was at the cookie jar ruining his dinner. I looked at him as he picked up his little girl. He grabbed another cookie and almost handed it to Shane but I grabbed it from him.

"Don't. its almost dinner time."

"One!" Shane held up her finger

"Yeah one mommy!" Shane the big one said, doing a little kids voice.

"After dinner."

Shane the little on stuck out her bottom lip to pout or beg, she crossed her arms across her little chest. Ah. Its pouting. Shane kissed his daughter's head and said. "Don't worry your mom cant watch us all the time."

I rose a brow. I smirked and grabbed the cookie jar.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Hide it for you two's grubby little fingers."

"Claire its cookies, they wont ruin crap."

"Crap!" Little Shane said. I wide eyed Shane.

"I do not want her to be saying that."

Shane frown. "No you want to be the strict parents? Words are words."

"Yes we should be a little strict her. I don't want her turning into another you or….to be like her older sister."

Shane put down his daughter and put his hands on his hips. "And whats that supposed to mean? Really are we that bad?" oh man.

"Im not talking about this." I grabbed a pan and said. "Who will make dinner?"

"You make it."

I stared at him. "Look im sorry, no need to be a drama queen."

"Now im a drama queen!" He shouted. I then sadly yelled back. "Would you stop!"

"No damn it! I want to know whats so wrong about ending up like me! Or Alyssa!" the hell is with him? Sure he gets angry but not this. I was about to tell little Shane to leave till I saw something horrid.

"Not now Shane!" Shane shouted and pushed his daughter so far and hard that she fell and hit her head. Cries filled the air as I rushed to her.

"Shane are you okay….oh my baby." I picked her up and turned to Shane to see he was shocked.

"Shane….im…im so sorry." When he tried to come near her she screamed and hugged me more. I saw Shane's face turn into pain. I bit my lip.

"Shane-"

"Don't….." Shane said and then just walked out of the kitchen. When I heard the door shut I felt so bad for Shane. He really didn't mean that, and I saw it. I checked over my daughter and eased her cries down. Once she was calm I put her in the living room to watch tv. I heard the door slam and instantly running to the door thinking Shane was back.

"Shane!"

"No just us." Eve and Michael was standing at the door. I frowned. "Well we love you too Claire."

"Sorry just…me and Shane had a fight, little Shane got in the middle of it, sadly Shane was to angry with me that he pushed his daughter." They gasped and Michael was getting into kicking-his-ass mode. "Stop Michael. He didn't mean to, once he saw how he hurt his daughter he instantly was in pain…. He left about an hour ago. Oh and dinner is ready."

Eve sighed. "Well he needs to come back…."

"He will knowing that boy food always brings him back." Michael said.

We were wrong. Shane missed dinner. And tucking in Shane, which was his favorite thing to do.

"Dada…"

"He will be here soon."

"Soon…." Shane spoke as she was drifting. She hugged her teddy that Shane bought her. she was asleep. 2 hours later he still wasn't back. And it was nearly midnight. I got my coat and was almost at the door when Alyssa called my name.

I looked at her and saw she had a worried expression.

"Where is daddy?" I went to her and hugged her.

"I don't know but im going to find him."

"Please…..Shane crawled up in me and Mikey's bed because she was scared…and she just said dada kept on callin him. Before she could cry I told her dada is on his way."

"Alyssa…I will find your father. Go on to bed and keep Shane calm."

Alyssa nodded, kissed my cheek and went back to her bedroom.

I got in Shane's truck-which was also mine- and drove to the park where we walked with Alyssa when she was little and there on the bench I saw a man holding his head. I got out and walked to him. "You shouldn't be here." Shane said.

"Neither should you." I sat next to him. "You been out here since the fight haven't you?" I stared at him and saw he's been crying.

"Claire how can you still love me…..I hit our child…" ignoring my question.

"You did but its not like you meant to. It really was an accident."

"Accident or not…" I watched him wipe his eyes and lean back on the bench.

"It was. Shane is fine. Come on Shane lets go home."

He shook his head. I sighed and stood up. "So what? Your going to sulk here?"

"Im not sulking im thinking."

I frowned. I bit my lip and kneeled down hearing my knees pop I grunted saying. "I am too old for this." which made him laugh a little. I pulled him to my face and said. "Thinking is not like you. You didn't mean to hit her."

"But what if I hurt her again. My father was abusive all the time….maybe I got that gene in me."

"That's what ifs. And your not abusive or Alyssa would be out running away by now."

He looked at me then turned away. Ugh! I stood up and just sat on his lap, spread my legs and sat. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Shane Collins you are not abusive damn it! If you were I wouldn't be here! Your daughters wouldn't be here so stop thinking! I like the Collins who lives more and thinks less so be that Collins before I have to kick your ass, and trust me getting kicked by Michael is one thing but getting your ass kicked by your wife is the worst thing a man could experience."

That made him laugh. He held my waist and kissed my lips. I just love his kisses. When we pulled away I looked at him seeing still worries in his eyes so I got up and took off my coat. "Okay Shane Collins get your ass up we are going to fight!"

He stood up and said. "Your not serious."

"I am. Show me what you got."

"You know what I got Claire. I am not going to hurt you."

"Then don't make me have to kick your ass." I grabbed my jacket. "Now get your daddy ass in the truck so we can get in bed."

He smirked. "Well Claire didn't know you wanted me so bad."

I laughed and put my jacket back on. "Just get in the car."

With me pushing him in we finally got home and went to bed. Being in his arms will make me stay. I know he is a great dad. I just hope he knows it soon.

The next morning I got Shane ready for the day and got her breakfast.

"Dada?"

"Daddy is asleep right now."

She frowned and moved in her chair. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"Shane stop that."

"No! no! no!" I sighed.

"When can we get a snooze alarm on this baby." grumbled Alyssa who came in with bed head and sweats. I laughed.

"Dada!" Shane turned in her high chair, she was standing on her little knees when I came to her.

"Shane your daddy is still sleeping. Eat your breakfast." She looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"Dada." She commanded.

"Breakfast." She scowled at her food and shook her head. "Shane Elizabeth Collins im not going to tell you again now sit down and stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

Alyssa came to me and took my arm. "Mom why don't I get dad up and you….just calm down."

I sighed and stomped off.

**Shane's POV**

I felt pressure on me when came out of my sleep. I opened my eyes to see my Shane looking down at me. "Dada." I sat up to see Alyssa standing in the doorway. She really did look like her mother these days. I looked down at my daughter who was now crawling in my lap and hugging my neck. "Dada." I held her with one hand on her waist and my other hand propping me up. "Hey sweet heart."

She smiled and then frowned. "Mama…mean."

I rose a brow at Alyssa.

"Mom kinda lost her cool and snapped at Shane. She was calling for you and mom kept telling her to stop…..Shane kept on acting up." Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Shane.

Shane puckered her little lips at me and then said. "No."

"So you didn't act up for her?"

"No."

"So you did?" Then Shane put on that confused face when we trick her into confessing something.

"Yes."

"Shane. You don't act up for your mother you hear me."

She looked at me. "Clear."

"Good." I got up with her in my arms and went to Alyssa.

"Wheres your mother?"

"In the basement." She took Shane out of my hands and held her.

"I better go find her."

"Great maybe you can ask her to make me breakfast."

"Your seventeen you make your own."

"Your mean."

"Mean." Shane echoed her sister. I rolled my eyes and kissed their heads.

"Lazy girl can cook you breakfast Shanie bare." I kissed her cheek and left.

**Alyssa's POV**

I went to my room to see my boyfriend still dead asleep.

"Mikey!" My sister squirmed, I put her down and watched her race to awake Mikey. I laughed as Mikey shot up and fell off the bed, guess he was dreaming too hard. I came to him, joining Shane.

"Good morning sleepy head."

I got a grunt in response. He sat up and rubbed his neck. "Shane baby next time try not to scare me."

"Scare." She said. "Mikey!"

Mikey looked at her and said. "Yes ma'am?"

"Wake!"

I laugh. "Yes im awake shorty." he got to his feet and picked her up. I smiled at him.

"You two are so cute."

"Cute." She pointed to herself and then pointed to Mikey. "Crazy."

I laughed more. Jen came in and smiled. "Good morning guys."

"Hi." Mikey yawned.

"He is still asleep. Lets go down so we can get coffee before Eve takes it all."

"That is like her." We laugh.

"Coffee." Shane said.

After we all were fed I said goodbye as she left for school, yes she is still going even though im not, she is a junior so yeah. I got dressed for work along with Eve and Michael, leaving my sister alone was tuff because I just thought about it.

"Maybe we can take her with us. I can watch her since my parents have to work."

"She can sit on the counter."

"Wont Oliver get mad?"

"Nah."

We went to the common grounds.

While I was working whiping down tables to clean up I saw David talking to my sister, she and Jen? When did Jen get here? I rushed to them.

"Aly!" I grabbed my sister and held her close to me. Jen hid behind me. Knowing she is scared and I felt Shane's body tense.

"What the hell are you doing here."

"Getting coffee of course."

"Get coffee and be gone. Wait shouldn't you be hiding so Amelie doesn't see you."

David smirked. He looked at my sister like she was good prey. I didn't like that. Shane was only a toddler, she couldn't fight and if he makes a move to her I will rip his vamp head off.

"I see you later." he leaned down to Jen and smiled. "I see you tonight. Be there or else." and then he was off. I widened my eyes.

"Your not going Jen."

"What choice do I have?"

"Lots and that's not one of them"

That night Jen didn't go. But the next morning when I went to awake Shane I saw she was not in her crib. I ran downstairs to see none of my family members had her. "Where is Shane!"

"I think shes asleep in her crib." I gasped. I held my mouth. That bastard kidnapped her.

"Alyssa honey whats wrong?" My dad approached me.

"Shes gone…."

My mom dropped the glass she held and looked at me. "What?"

"I was going to wake her up….I didn't see her…." That got mikey and Michael running up, I followed along with Dad, Mom, and Jen.

When my mom ran in she didn't see her baby in the crib so she ran to the opened window, she screamed bloody murder. I ran to her and look to where she was. I saw my sisters body on the ground, motionless, lying there.

"Shane!" I screamed in fear.

What if she is dead!

**If you guys read back to where Aly and Mikey were just 14 and 13 and keep going up from there you will see how much they matured. Haha. If I don't get Reviews I will make Shane the little one parish. =( I don't wanna do that so please Review if you want little Shane to live.**

**-Miki-**


	37. Chapter 37:Alyssa's News

**REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 37**

**Claire's POV**

I held my little girl to see if she was awake. "Shane?" I cried. Her little eyes barely opened.

"Mama…." She smiled at me. In this dim lit hospital room I stand by my Shane's bedside. I felt arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see my husband.

"Hey baby girl"

"Dada." She breathed. She held out her hand. "Hold."

Shane held his daughters hand and kissed it. "You get better sweetheart okay?"

She nodded a little. She was wearing a leg cast, seemed like her ribs were broken, and her head was cracked. Who could of done it? I heard the door open to see Alyssa coming in with juice.

"Aly!" Shane smiled and tried to sit up but whimpered. Alyssa flew by her side and calmed her down, giving her juice worked too.

I stroked my daughters head and kissed her. "You should go to bed, we will be here in the morning."

"No! Don't! Go!" She demanded in her small voice and her eyes lit up with determination. She pointed with her three little fingers out and said. "Stay!"

I smiled. "Honey we cant stay."

She frowned and laid her hand on her tummy. "Stayyy."

"You two stay, I will be okay with Eve and Michael watching us."

"Are you sure?"

Alyssa nodded. She kissed Shane's head and looked at her sister. "Now don't cause a ruckus okay. Mommy and daddy are staying with you. You be good okay?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am!"

Alyssa smiled and walked out. Shane whispered to me that he will be right back and left as well. I watched my daughter as she watched Disney movies we brought her from home.

**Shane's POV**

I went to catch up with Alyssa when I did I pulled her away from the others. "Okay no bull Alyssa I need you to tell me who did those scratches and broke Shane's leg then left her under her window making us think she fell."

I saw Alyssa look around and get closer to me. "Its David. You know the David that was in prison…he escaped and told Jen to meet him but when she didn't…I think he punished u by hurting Shane."

David. Damn that bastard first my oldest now my young one. He is so paying for this. No Amelie's ass is paying! She should of watched him or killed him damn it!

I nodded and said my goodnights to her then came back to see my wife asleep and my little girl looking at me.

"Sit!" She patted a spot next to her that was near Claire's chair. I came over, sat down, hovering over her, propping my elbow up on her other side so I don't lay on her. "Hey beautiful."

"No hey."

"No hey?"

"No." Sometimes this kid doesn't not make sense but she is just so cute talking with her tiny voice, commanding things like her mother once did. Its just adorable. "So you hungry?"

"Chicken."

"Chicken? I don't think your mom would want you eating grown up food."

"She no knows." She put her little finger over her little lips and made a shhh kinda sound. I chuckled.

"How about some soup."

"Chicken."

"Soup."

"Chicken dada."

"Okay chicken."

"No soup."

"You sure?"

She nodded then she relized that I tricked her and frown. "You mean." She puckered her lips and I laughed as I showered her in kisses.

"Your so cute."

"No."

"Yes."

"You cute."

"Awe why thank you sweetheart."

She pointed at the baby bag. "Wet! Wet!"

"Need a diaper change?"

"Yes." I smiled and did as my daughter commanded me. Brought her some soup after her change and after feeding her I tucked her in. I saw Claire in a bad position so I laid her on the couch instead. I laid beside her and held her in my arms as we spooned.

**Alyssa's POV**

Weeks past and eventually Shane got her casts off and got better. Now she is a bit bigger, speedy little thing to. We all told Amelie what happened and she is not thrilled at all. She told us that he will be caught and will be executed. Im happy about that but he is tricky to catch.

"Aly! Jenni!" I saw my baby sister speeding towards where me and Jen were sitting on the couch.

"Hey. How did you enjoy the walk?"

"David! Mikey scary!" She made a face that made me worried. I looked at Jen and got up, she echoed but picked up Shane while on the way to the door. I got to the porch to see Mikey on top of David, Mikey always seemed weak but now….he just looked pissed off and wanting to beat the hell out of him. I got down from the porch when Mikey shouted. "Get back inside!"

"Mikey!"

"Go!" Before I had a chance that's when I heard Shane scream, I turned to the porch to see my sister on her butt, looking up at Jen. Jen's face looked bad. "Jen…." Jen fell to the porch revealing the person who stabbed her. It was Liz.

"Well now it seems we meet again sister." Liz looked at her sister as she flipped Jen onto her back. Shane ran to punch Liz's leg which didn't help. Liz picked up Shane and smirked at me. "Well now I havent seen you Aly. How have you been."

I looked at my little sister who was squirming and crying. "Let go of my little sister."

Liz shrugged and dropped Shane on her butt then sped to me. "You know im still mad about what you said." She told me as she circled me like a hyena. I watched her closely.

"Yeah well you almost raped my boyfriend so really I don't want to hear it."

"Awe Aly all I wanted was to do it secretly with you not knowing."

"So that's why-" never got a chance to finish because I was picked up and thrown all the way over to the fence which I hit. I sat up hearing Mikey yell my name. I saw him holding Jen. Where was David? I grabbed my stake out of my pocket, kept it there incase. I got up and looked around. I felt someone tug on my pant leg, seeing it was my sister made me calm. I picked her up. "How is Jen?"

"She is okay just passed out, we need to bandage her." I made my way back to the porch. I put down Shane and that was when they took their chance. I was lifted and all I could remember was the sky was cloudy and it was about to rain I felt a hard slam, I knew I felt pain but it was numb really, I saw I was on the grass and someone was over me. Who? Who was that? I felt so tired… so so very sleepy. I heard my dad's voice, Eve's cries, my mom yells, Michael's shouts. The person I was trying to study was pushed off by another. It was a boy, Mikey was his name. my head turned sharply to have my eyes set on a small girl, her brown hair in pig tails, she has brown eyes, looks cute. She was saying something. I couldn't hear anything. Well now I cant.

"Alyssa! Snap out of it!" I heard Mikey and that got me breathing. I gasp for air and bolted up in a sitting position, I held my chest. It was hurting so much. I felt arms around me, seeing it was Mikey scooping me up and running towards the house. He sat me down and got my sister in a flash, I saw we were in the living room, the adults were looking at me, my dad holding my face and checking me out.

"Alyssa?"

"Yes."

I heard sighings of relief around the room. "Jen? Where is she?"

"Eve is tending to her."

"We need to do something…..my daughters…family is getting hurt like no tomorrow." My dad went to my mom and stroked her hair.

"We will…."

**Mikey's POV**

Our Shane turned two years old, hard to believe I know but she did. Now she is actually speaking in sentences. She rambles on and on its just so cute, she has a mixture of Shanes and Claire's voice but I think its more of Claire's. Alyssa finally has a car so she doesn't have to use mine, not that I minded really, just she really wants to be independent these days. Shane's sister married and had a baby last year so that's good. Shane will have a new friend to play with. The only thing that worries me right now is David. After that attack he hasn't appeared at all. And that worries me.

"Mikey?" I found a hand waving in my face which brought me back to reality. I saw my Alyssa holding Shane. She smiled. "Don't go all mom on me." She was referring to her mom. I got up from the chair that sat on the porch and held her waist.

"So what did you want?"

She blushed and let Shane go back inside then pulled me over to the side.

"I want you to come with me to get…something." Alyssa was now eighteen. Ya I know she is growing up so fast. You can move when you're an adult but she wanted to stay to help out till she can get her own place. Im about 19 so I can also move out but Alyssa wasn't budging so neither am I.

"You going to say tampons?"

"Ew. No! I want you to come with me to get a….erm…test."

"What?" I blinked in utter shock. "I hope you mean like a math test for Shane to cheat in the future. Please tell me you mean that."

She shook her head. She inhaled. "I think….I think im…erm…pregnant."

"You what?"

"Mikey!"

"Sorry just…..who is the dad?"

She made a face saying 'Are you that stupid!' "Right sorry." I moved closer and moved her arms to look at her belly. "Are you sure?"

"Well I been puking…..and having the symptoms. My period is like 3 weeks late."

"Your dad is going to kill me you know."

"Well it wasn't like I was going to college."

"True….if you are that means I have to get a house."

"We can live-"

"Come on Aly. Sure this house is big but it isn't enough to hold your parents my parents, me, you, Shane, Jen and the new comer."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I guess your right….." She frowned. "I just don't want to leave my baby sister."

"We can get a house near by."

She shrugged then straightened and was looking past me, I turned to see our parents are back from work.

"Hey guys." Claire greeted as she made her way to us. Shane behind her.

I got beside Alyssa and smiled. "Hey." I saw my mom coming at me and before I knew it she was in my arms.

"Your so comfortable to lay on." She yawns. I laugh.

"Tuff day." My dad said as he went to my mom. "Come on honey lets get you in bed."

"Im fine Michael."

"Whats wrong with her."

"Your mom is sick and she is being stubborn."

"Sounds like her. Go on mom."

"Noooo. I want to lay on my son." She hugs me with her arms squeezing me, I see Aly trying not to laugh, Shane and Claire are snickering, my dad smiling and shaking his head.

"Come on mom I have to go do something." She let go and looked up at me.

"Like what."

"Uh…..buy something."

"What are you going to buy? And with what money." My dad narrowed his eyes at me while taking my mom into his arms.

I shrugged and said. "Medicine…..for mom….and with my money of course." They all gave us suspicion looks until Aly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my truck that was parked on the curb.

"We gotta go!"

We made it in my truck and drove off. I sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Totally. Hey Mikey…."

"Yeah…."

"What will we do if I am pregnant." By then we were at the drug store, I parked the truck and turned off the engine. I scratched my chin then grabbed her hand. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, I smiled.

"Well I don't know…..but I know one thing…..im staying for the long run…"

"I know you wont leave."

"Good because it's the pure truth baby, if you have my baby then I will be a happy man, even if we are young I know we can be parents….we just got to stick together and pull through."

She smiled. "Well lets go and see if we are parents…"

"Alrighty then."


	38. Chapter 38:Alyssa's Pregnant

**Alright you Readers! I want you guys to Review your hearts out and if I don't get up to 120 reviews….than I will cry and you wouldn't want that because I will right what I feel and if I feel depressed then…DUN DUN DUN!**

**I WRITE A SAD CHAPTER! LOL**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 38**

**Alyssa's POV**

I cant be pregnant. I just cant. But I am and eighteen! Shit. I mean yah I wanted babies but not now. Not when my body is weak. I don't even think I can mother the right way. I came out of the bathroom of my house, was stopped by my little sister in the process.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at the stick that I hold. I crouched down to her level and held her shoulders.

"You have to keep a sister secret."

"Sister secret?" I nodded and picked her up rushing to my and Mikey's room. I sat her on the bed, looking down at her as a I crouched in front of her.

"Your sister is pregnant."

"Pregant?" I laughed at little how she said it. It sounded like (pre-gant) it was just so cute

"I am gonna have a baby."

"Baby?" I sighed at how my sister was so oblivious to this kinda stuff. Before I could explain I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"Mikey!"

"Mikey!" Shane said in her high voice. She got down and opened the door well with my help. She then hugged Mikey's leg. He looked down at her and chuckled. He picked her up and held her in his arms. "So?"

"Its positive?" He let Shane down and scooted her along, she ran off like a happy child does. He gave me a wary look.

"Yes." I ran my fingers through my now red hair. "Man my parents are gonna kill me."

He laughed. "Kill you? Im the one with the sperm. Im sure our parents will kill me." I frowned at him and putting the test down on the dresser and sat at the foot of the bed. I heard the door shut and him appearing in my view as my head hung down. He lifted my chin up.

"What's wrong?"

"This is serious you know."

"I do." His hands rest on my thighs as he looked up. He was kneeling down. I looked down at me.

"I cant be a mom….. Mikey im scared….."

He cupped my face. "Hey, hey now calm yourself baby…..its your decision….im just here for you."

"Its your baby too."

"Yes but its not body it will be in…..its not me who is making many sacrifices if we do decide to have the child." He held my hand. "You will be an excellent mother. And if your scared I will keep you safe right in my arms baby….."

I looked in those blue eyes and hugged his neck. "I don't know what to do Mikey…..tell me what would you do…"

He held me at arms length. "I would have the baby….it will be hard but together we can get through this…and once that child gets to an age where she/ he can talk and say I love you…..it will be worth the pain….the hard work…..I want this baby but I wont make you have her/him."

I bit my lip and laid my forehead on his forehead. "I'll have the baby…"

"That's my girl. And-" He stands up and pulls me on my feet. "You will always have me to lean on."

I smiled at my boyfriend feeling confident again.

**Mikey's POV**

I came into the kitchen to see my parents cooking. Good that means Shane and Claire are in the living room. I smiled at my mother and father then made my way in the living room to see Claire reading, Shane in her lap and Shane hugging his wife's shoulder and looking at the book.

I made myself known by clearing my throat. They looked up at me with smiled. "I need to talk to you two."

"Sure." Claire put the book down. Shane puckered her lips at me and said. "Your interrupting my reading!"

I chuckled and said. "Sorry princess but this talk is important…..you can go annoy Alyssa I hear she is watching tv."

Shane smiled and got down then turned to her parents. "You two! My bedroom at eight sharp!"

Shane laughed and kissed his daughters head and patted her bottom in a playful way. "Will do princess now go."

Shane gave a little salute and skipped off. I sat cross-legged on the floor. I set my arms on the coffee table. They looked at me now and smiled.

"So whats this about?"

"W-well I need to ask Shane something….well you both." I inhaled and sighed out breath. "I want to ask you for permission to marry your daughter."

They both looked shocked. "You know what the answer is. Right?" Shane asked raising a brow.

"You guys been with each other forever I mean how can we say no."

"I know…but Alyssa deserves this. Its proper and feels right for me."

Claire smiled at me and made her way to me, I stood up so she wouldn't have to crouch. I seemed way taller then her. Or she shrank. She hugged my torso and said. "Take care of her. She is my life."

I smiled and hugged Claire. "You have my life on hers."

"Hey why all the hugging?" My mom made her way in holding Shane who has a cookie in her small mouth, pretending to be innocent. My father coming in behind her with a cookie in his hands.

"Mikey just asked us for permission to marry my daughter."

"Me?" Shane put her hand over her chest and asked in a tone of a princess that got the shock of her life. I laughed. Mom put her down and hugged me saying. "My boy is getting married!" I blushed and shushed my mom.

"I have to propose first…..and get a ring too. I want it to be on Alyssa's favorite holiday."

"Christmas." They all said. Shane tugged on my pants leg, making me look down.

"Marry me Mikey." I laughed and picked her up.

"Sure but can I marry your sister still?"

She had her little thinking face on then nodded. "But don't let her hog you! Your mine mister!" She demanded which made us all laugh. Shane took her from me and held her.

"Your married to me princess."

She made a face. "Your old."

My mom and dad busted in laughs. Claire giggled but stopped when Shane glared at her. "Im sorry its just…shes right…..your old baby."

"You guys are just cold."

I laughed and said. "Well I have 3 days to pick out a ring…..so…..any help?" They all looked at me for a bit.

"Me and Claire can look with you tomorrow."

"Oh you should romance her…..I would say on Christmas Eve."

I was a bit surprised to see our folks so okay with it I mean we are so young you'd think they would be mad but…..meh I guess im lucky.

"I want you all to be there though so I will do it on Christmas day…after everyone opens presents."

"That is wonderful!"

"Presents!" Shane clapped.

"No not now honey." Shane laughed and kissed his daughters face. I smiled and said. "Well im going to get some chilli and see if Aly wants any."

I left them to get bowls of chilli and got to our room to see my beautiful soon to be wife sleeping on her back. Her hand cupping her belly. I sat the chilli down on the dresser and laid beside her. I can just spend forever looking at that peaceful face of hers. So wonderfully mine I must say.

I propped myself up on my elbow, sitting myself up on my side and laid my arm over her tummy. Leaning my face to hers and touching lips I felt her body move a little. I pulled away to see her opening her eyes a little.

"Good to see you sleeping beauty." I got on my knees as she sat up. She ran her fingers threw her long-to her waist- red hair. She smiled that smile that always made my heart melt.

"Hi." She yawned and lifted her arms up to stretch, making her breast rise then fall when her arms fell back to her side.

"Tired?"

"A bit. Im hungry too…."

"Your in luck." I brought the chilli to her and all of a sudden she held her mouth then ran out. I sat down the tray then ran to where I heard her puking. I closed the bathroom door. Kneeling down to her I held her hair back so it didn't get messy and rubbed her back until she stopped. When she was cleaned she looked at me in a apologetic form. "Im so sorry about that."

"No its okay. Are you okay?"

"Yes just…the smell of chilli…made me ill."

"Do you want anything besides chilli?"

She rubbed her arm and bit her lip, having her head in an angle to where her hair falls in her face she reminded me of her thirteen year old self conscious girl who stood alone at my locker, just waiting to meet me to go home and come back, or who stood at my door to ask me if she could tag along whenever I went to hang out with my friends. I still cant believe that this women will be a mother and my wife, she truly is the strongest woman - besides my mother -I know. "Maybe some crackers and ginger ail."

"That's it?" Alyssa looked up at me and nodded.

"You need to eat more….how about crackers, ginger ail and I will make you a sandwich."

"Peanut butter and jelly?" She asked in a smallish girl voice which was adorable.

"Wouldn't make it any other way baby. Now go, lay down." I escorted her back to the bedroom. "How about getting on the tv, changing in some pjs and snuggling in bed."

"Can we both do that?"

"Sure thing baby. I will just make my food since the smell of that bothers you." I nodded to the chilli. "You go get comfy while I make our dinner."

She smiled, hugged my neck. "Im the luckiest woman alive to be with you."

I kissed her lip softly and stared into her eyes. Smiling I stated. "You must be….but I am too a lucky guy to have you."

She blushed which made her look like a little girl again, which was too cute. I left her to change and made my way to put away the chilli. I grabbed two plates and made a PB&J with crackers for Alyssa then made me a plate of left over chicken. I heated my plate up and didn't waste anytime getting Alyssa's ginger ail along with her plate upstairs. I came back for my food and drink then back up I went. I sat my stuff down and got in my pjs, which was me in plaid pj pants and a tank top as Alyssa puts it…but doesn't tank top sound to girlish? I mean for a man to be wearing it? I don't know its just me.

Alyssa came in with a sweater of mine and in baggy pj pants. Her hair was still wet. I smiled at her and gave her the plate that's for her.

"Thank you."

I shook my head and said. "Anything for you. Im going to wash my hair." I was to the door when she asked. "Why your hair?"

"Because im already in pjs I don't feel up to getting stripped again plus I want to cuddle." With that I rinsed my hair on the bathroom. I came back to see her already in the covers, eating her sandwich. I laid next to her, playing the tv I let her lay her head on my shoulder. I smiled as I felt this moment of me and her will forever be special to me.

That night we ate, watched tv, then went to sleep in each others arms. I dreamed about how I was going to propose.

Alyssa Collins….be mine…..

I smiled at that thought.

**Okay so I hope you like. I need more Reviews. Yes im being greedy but I need to be lol. Besides I need ideas or suggestions like you guys did before which I appreciated the help**

**xxkatyxx (sorry if I didn't spell it right)**

**And to Jackforce who has been commenting me since I started this, xxkatyxx did do that as well so ya. I love you guys so much and if you keep up the reviews I will keep up the updates!**

**-Miki-**


	39. Chapter 39:Deserves Perfection

**Alright peoples I been working on this chapter on my phone at school! Ya! Notes on a phone rocks! Anyways I hope you love this. I knew I do lol.**

**REVIEW!**

**To **

**Best Goth: No Undying Love isn't a sequel to Undying Love Blossoms, I just changed the story title and deleted the Blossoms part, felt it wasn't really needed.**

**Jackforce: Sorry but this idea seems much better and I think you'd agree. Hope you wont be to disappointed.**

**XxKatyxx: You Rock! Lol!**

**Team Glass House, Shane and Vamires: Those names rock the flippin house! 3**

**To all my other Reviewers who are anons or people that don't want to log in, or has no log in I want to thank you! And hope you All **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 39**

**Mikey's POV**

It's the perfect ring! I gawked at beautiful ring that sets in the glass case, on display to expose its beauty. Four diamonds circling the Aquamarine that sets in the middle. "Its her birthstone." I said to myself. March babies were always the best. I can picture that ring on her slender beautiful finger. _Okay thinking way to into it Mikey. _I thought to myself.

"Mom! Claire! I found it! I found the perfect ring for her!"

Claire and mom went to my side to look for themselves. "Its her birthstone!" Claire awed. I laughed.

"That's what I said. I have to get it." I pulled my wallet out and grabbed all 500 I got, glancing down at the price I frowned. _I don't have near enough….._ I sighed. "Its too expensive."

"How much you got?"

"500 now and about 1000 in the bank." I have saved a lot for a special thing like this.

"Me and Claire will pay for it."

"Mom… don't-" She interrupted my protest with her hand clamped on my mouth.

"Claire get me the jeweler. Son I will let you speak but don't you dare protest." She remove her hand slowly seeing if I would challenge her. Fortunately for her I didn't.

"Okay its paid for now lets go eat." Claire said. We both nodded and left with the ring.

At lunch I looked at mother and Claire. "I will pay you back."

"Don't even."

I frowned. "Look stubborn women your getting your money."

She rose her brow. "And what if I wont accept it?"

"If you love me and want me happy you will."

"Damn!" Mom cursed. "You got me boy but trust me…I wont be happy."

I smirked. "Whatever mommy dearest."

Claire just shook her head at our friendly bantering to one another. When leaving Claire's phone rang. On our way to the car we noticed that Claire wasn't following so we went to her side as she hung up.

"That was Shane."

"The big one?"

Claire nodded. She had tears shimmering in those brown eyes of hers. For a minute there she looked a lot like my Alyssa. "What's wrong Claire?" Eve asked.

"Alyssa…..was….hit by a car…" At that moment my heart stopped and dropped so fast into my stomach making me feel sick!

Mom gasped and said. "We have to-wait how bad is she?"

"Shane said she is in the hospital, he is there now waiting on us."

"Then what are we standing around here for!" I rushed to the car, hearing the slams of the door made me speed to the hospital like a mad man.

"Man you Glass's are the worst drivers!" Claire tried to joke.

I laughed a little. "Well worst right now is the best."

When at the hospital we all saw Shane sitting in a chair holding Shane in his arms. She was hugging his neck, her head was in the crane of his neck. Shane stood up still holding Shane in his arms when we approached.

"What happened? Is she okay? How bad is it!" Claire asking in a panicky voice. I don't blame her.

"Calm baby….Alyssa is being checked out now."

"Im sorry mommy." Shane said as she started to cry, seems like she was doing it before. "Its all my fault! I hurt sissy!"

Claire's face turned into pain as she heard her daughter saying that. Shane rubbed his little girls back with his free hand and kissed her head, then wiping her tears that she cries. "Hey baby its not at all your fault."

"What happened?" Claire asked in a small now calm voice.

"Well Aly and I were on the porch, watching Shane play in the front yard with her ball and the ball flew over the fence…we didn't see her out there well I didn't but I saw Alyssa look over, the next thing I knew she was running out, all I saw was the jack whole ram into Alyssa. I called the ambulance, I saw she was bleeding, and well…yahh…."

"Oh no….Where did you see her bleeding!" I asked. The baby. No! no!

"From down below."

I exhaled a shaky breath than slumped in a seat. I held my head. I already knew. Damn it.

"Where is Michael. He went to chase the guy in the car, he was there too, when I went in the house for the phone he saw me and calmed me down, hell I was crazed." Shane must of looked towards me since he said. "She will be okay Mikey."

"She will but my…." My voice cracked and broke into sobs. "Our baby…. isn't…"

"Baby?" My dad's voiced, guess he showed up finally. I looked up at all of them. "Yes….Alyssa was pregnant…we were pregnant…..and now…" Anger filled me and tears streamed my face. "Now that ass killed him/her….and I don't know if Alyssa is okay….."

They all looked shocked, taken aback. Shane sat Shane in the chair beside me and put a hand threw his hair. No one spoke for a bit then Claire's voice broke the silence. "Alyssa…..was pregnant?"

I nodded. "A month….we wanted to tell you after Christmas incase the mood of happy would turn sour….and I wanted to propose to her in front of you guys….." Paine was building up in me again. "Now….our baby is gone."

"You don't know that." mom spoke softly.

"Shane said it himself…he saw it…." I stood up. "Who was this guy?" I looked at my father.

"David….." When I was about to charge out the door he grabbed my shoulders and said. "Mikey don't worry he is in custody of Amelie now. I made sure of it." I tightened my jaw, was about to say something when a young womens voice approached. "Collins family?" We all looked at her. She smiled. "Alyssa is okay….we managed to save her."

I nodded. "May we see her?"

The nurse nodded and went to the room with us. I walked into see Alyssa just waking up. She smiled at me. "Hi funny man…."

I rose a brow at the nurse. "Morphine. don't worry."

Shane asked the question I was scared to. "How is my grandchild?"

The nurse looked at us with a smile. "We got the baby stable. If it wasn't for your quick motives we would of lost them both." She shook Shanes hand and added. "You should be proud. Both of you." She jerked her head to dad.

"What did my husband do?" mom asked as she looked at dad.

"Well he carried her over, if they would of waited for the ambulance then she and the baby would be dead."

"I didn't do anything special just needed to keep my boys girlfriend alive as well as my grandchild." The nurse nodded and left us.

I rushed to Alyssa's side. "What hurts baby."

She made a drowsy smile appear. "Nothing at all it feels fine on this cloud nine of mine…hey that rhymed." She giggled in hysterical laughter. Ya she was definitely drugged. I looked around the room and notice I didn't see Shane. "Where is Shane?"

"Right here."

I walked over to see her sitting in the corner of the door way, in the spot where she can get smacked. "What are you doing over there baby? Come sit on mommy's lap."

Shane shook her head, She hugged her legs. "No."

I gave a wary look to Shane and Claire. "Why not Eve's lap?"

Claire asked. "No."

"How about Michael's arms?" Got the same little voiced no.

"Shane come here…" Alyssa said. Shane didn't budge. Her dad finally picked her up as she squirmed away from him when he tried to get her to uncover her face. Shane finally got one hand away from her but she put her forearm over her eyes. She started to burst into tears. Tore my heart to see such a cute face in that bad of shape.

"Why are you crying Shane?" Claire came to stand by her husband.

"Yeah! This isn't the time for crying little sis." Alyssa smiled.

Shane bounced her a little, his arm under her bottom for support. His hand cupping her little thigh, for support.

"Shane? Baby don't cry….you hurt daddy when you cry."

That made her cry even more.

"Way to go dad." Mom said.

"Shane what's the matter….everyone is okay."

"Sissy…al-al most….di-di-dieddd…c-c-au-us of m-me-ee" She sobbed, she cried even harder.

I looked over at Alyssa seeing her face completely serious now, and so pained. "Daddy can you set Shane down be on my lap?"

He nodded and put Shane down on her lap, before Shane could crawl to escape Alyssa pulled her back by the belt loop of her small pants. She hugged her sister. I sat in a chair, watched Claire and Shane sat down on the couch as well.

Shane tried to struggle from her sisters grip but Alyssa wasn't budging. "Shane…..stop it…..your okay….everything is okay…..im okay….my baby is okay…and so are you." Alyssa pulled her sister up closer, Alyssa's forearm under Shane's bottom to hold her up much better.

Shane started crying again. All Alyssa did was lay Shane's head in the crane of her neck and rubbed her back whispering things to her.

Finally Shane calmed down and fell asleep still in Alyssa's arms. Alyssa looked at our parents and said. "I guess you guys know."

"Mikey practically sobbed about it." Shane said. I blushed.

"You would too." I responded.

"Your right…anyways…."

"Anyways….are you guys mad? Disappointed?" Alyssa asked.

"Your mother and I know you are an adult…..we understand your growing up….since you have a devoting boyfriend we cant really be mad."

Shane said.

"Since you got jobs, and cars." Claire added.

"I hate to see my baby boy grow up but I know you're a wonderful man just like your father, and you both deserve this….even though its young, you guys are out of school." Mom noted.

"All you guys really need is a house of your own but that can wait, baby stuff comes first."

"But that house wont be big enough-"

"Since Jen left for the military you guys can use her room if you two plan to say longer." Ah my baby sister, she was adopted but I still love her. She was turning seventeen when she decided to join the army. We were all abit shocked but was very supportive, she told us she wanted to nurse the wounded men who save our lives, mom and dad was a bit sad to letting go of her but they knew it was her choice and they couldn't keep her here forever. I sort of feel sorry for my parents. My mother will die and my father will watch…..he will watch all of his family die off. I frowned at the thought. No maybe we may die but or kids will be alive and their kids and their kids kids will be alive to keep him company. Plus if we die I will make sure to be with my dad.

"Mikey?" Alyssa's voice brought me back. I looked at her.

"What?"

"I said….are you okay?"

"Yes….why ask that?"

"Cause you were frowning….then got a depressed face on."

I blushed. "Sorry was lost in thought." I smiled.

"So when will you be out Aly."

"Tonight if I want to. The car didn't hit me that hard, the blood was just my period."

"You have a period? But your pregnant." Shane said.

She rolled her eyes and said. "Some women have periods even when pregnant, I didn't mean to scare anyone or make Mikey cry…or Shane….I just…ermm…bleed…." She was the color of a red pepper. So cute. I chuckled. "So tomorrow is Christmas day."

She smiled. "I know…..Daddy you put on that santa suit for Shane."

"You callin me fat?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your such a girl!"

He laughed and did a homosexual impersonation. "Why thank you sweetie."

Which he was good at, that made us laugh, waking up Shane by accidentally. She sat up in Aly's arms. "Welcome back sweetie."

Shane looked at Alyssa all sleepy eyed. She looked over to her dad and held out her arms. "Up! Daddy!"

Shane got to his feet and crept to her. Making her laugh. She grabbed her and pretended to gobble her up making her laugh even more, us as well. Alyssa was eventually released and we went home.

What a day I will say.

Shane later dressed up as santa and did a funny one too. Although Shane didn't like it. She seemed scared of him so Shane had to stop and go change into the dad that took her in his arms after he came back. We sat around the tree talking while we ate or dinner then all of us went to bed. I held my Alyssa tightly that night. Dreaming of tomorrow. It has to be perfect! For that kinda ring and this kind girl…..it deserves perfect!

**I literally cried when I wrote this. Imaging Mikey crying and Shane sobbing to the point she cant say words correctly really got to me. So I hope I did good. Next chapter will be up very very soon. I promise you that! And my god when I saw my reviews go from 112 to 128! That made me happy as hell! Im loving this, loving that you guys love it and just love this story so much! I hope I can go on as long as I can.**

**Hmm Who wants to see Shane as a teenager who finds love? Now that would be an exciting Sequel to write! If you want me to do that story next then REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**

**-Miki-**


	40. Chapter 40:Mikey Proposes

**Wow…im just really shocked… okay if you reread my whole story….u will just see how much I improved on writing…not meaning to brag but damn. Lol anyways.**

**To**

**XxKatyxx: Thank you for that amazing encouragement I am so glad that you been enjoying it so much that you still want more.**

**Team Glass House: Thank you for the praise and I am happy that I have earned it. And trust me I started getting emotional just by writing it.**

**Team Shane: 1****st**** off…..Love the name! Fuckin awesome lol pardon my French ;3 And yes that last chap was so emotional for me, just picturing Mikey and Shane crying was heartbreaking. 3****rd****ly im not sure if Alyssa will have twins, her body is small and she heart problems like her father so I will think about it. But really twins have been used so many times that it just got me not wanting to do twins but I will think about it.**

**Team Vampires: There will be a wedding and you will also see Alyssa birth and as well her own child in this story. Jen I think will make a good drama thing, but I wont tell you that haha. As for David he is the only villian that dramatizes the story, but he will be caged up for a long time. **

**Xoxo: Thank you for the loving praise.**

**XxDanixx: Thank you as well.**

**For all those who wanted a Sequal…..I will let you know what I decide, but I can already see Shane being Alyssa's age when this story started and trust me….im looking on to more of a yes.**

**Now that's good and done. REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 40**

**Alyssa's POV**

After we opened up presents I decided to go take a nap and that was around noon.

"Wake up you lazy!" I woke up to a girls face with puckered up lips. Her brown eyes staring into mine. Shane. "Its Christmas!" I looked over to see an empty side of the bed.

"I know that already. What time is it?" I yawned.

"five." Shane growled. "I been waiting forever!"

"For what?" I yawned.

She became silent. "For my present from you!" oh yeah. You see she loves to try getting her presents early meaning to be sneaky but I always caught her. Hell what am I saying she is only two. Smart ass two year old. She really does have moms brains.

I sat up. "Okay, okay. Calm down feisty"

She glared and pointed her little finger at me, putting it on the tip of my nose, trying to be threatening. "Get dressed. Mama wants to take us girls out."

"Out?"

She nodded. "We are going to movies, then dinner!"

"Oh…did mom send you in here?"

She nodded. I nodded back. "Well go on squirt so I can get ready."

Shane scowled and punched my shoulder with a small fist. "No call me small!" I laughed.

"Im sorry sweetie now go." She nodded and skipped out. Once I got showered and dressed I saw Mikey coming into our room. He scanned me over, seeing I was I a dress, it was red, short but not slut short, above the knee a little. My boobs have finally grown much bigger now. Hard to believe that five years ago I had no chest. My dress was strapless and showed a little bit of cleavage but not so much? If that makes sense.

"You can stop drooling now." I got done putting in my earrings and I looked at him.

"Sorry just…..those legs….those boobs…..wow…." I rose my brow.

"Hm and to think you were a gentleman."

He blushed and glided to me, his hands on my lower back-well more like on my butt- "Sorry your just so very tempting?" I smiled.

"Thank you…." I kissed his lips and pulled away when Shane skipped in the room. We looked down at her.

"You really shouldn't be touching her butt…..that's gross."

I laughed and looked at Mikey. "Yah you heard the smarty." I winked at him.

He smirked and let go of me. He crouched down to her position. "What do you need short stuff?"

She perked up her lips and said. "My sister duh." She grabbed my arm. "She is mine of course so back off." He shot up and held up his hands in surrender

"Alrighty short stuff."

She glared at him. "I may be short but I can take you."

I was laughing like hell. I noticed she had pigtails in her hair and she was wearing a red, flowing dress down to her knees, she had white stockings on and her dress shows. I picked her up and said. "Alright miss thing you have me now tell Mikey goodbye and give him a kiss."

She looked at me then shrugged, she gave him a kiss on the cheek then said. "We will me again." She said in a small voice, I heard his laughter coming out while I came down.

"Finally child you take longer then you father and that's long."

Dad gave her the eye. She winked at him. Ahh old love its so cute. My mom was in a long dress, knee length, sleeveless, it was a shade of silver?

"Wow that's a pretty dress."

"You be now come on."

I nodded, gave her Shane as well. I was following Eve out the door when someone swung me into a sweet surprised kiss. "You be good now. I see you at the club."

Club?

**Mikey's POV**

I made sure the huge plasma that was built on the wall was hooked up to the VcR so I can be ready to start the home movies. I was at the club with dad, Shane, and Aunt Alyssa along with her husband. "Are you sure im not taking time from you baby?" I asked Alyssa and her husband, Joan Bryan. I was at a table, by the closed bar.

"Not at all. I wouldn't miss this night for all the money in the world. This is so sweet of you….how did you get this place anyways?"

"My dad asked my great grandad and my grandad was thrilled, so thrilled that he is coming in a bit to make sure everything goes well."

"So is Jen coming?"

"Sadly no. she has been called so she had to leave but I believe or hope she can make it to our wedding."

"A lot of confidence in yourself huh?" Joan joked.

"That girl made me who I am today, as well as my lovely mother."

Shane and dad came in with smiles and tux's on. "Well everything is ready, the guests are coming in to."

"Boy don't you think your going over board?" Joan asked.

I shook my head. "Only invited a few people, my friends and hers as well." the only part of the club I actually rented or borrowed, thanks to my granddad was the party room and it was spacious but not huge.

I got to my feet and smiled. "Well lets get this show on the road."

Once changed and dress I saw people sitting at tables. I was pretty proud of myself to get this far. I made sure I had everything, which I did.

I spotted Eve, Claire, Alyssa and Shane sitting at the table that is in the center of the room. Dad, Shane, his sister as well as her husband sat with them as well. It was a circular table. Alyssa was in the chair that was in between mom and her mom. My mom sat on one side, Claire sat on the other, baby Shane in her lap, which left Aly in the front of the table, closer to the plasma screen.

I took a breath as the lights went down, knowing that was my grand dad. It was dim lit but still see able. I turned on the tv and played the movie, I was hidden from Alyssa's view I was behind a curtain, although I could see Alyssa's face, form into confusion onto why on earth was she here.

Surprise my little Alyssa!

**Alyssa's POV**

I glanced at my mother who smiled and then at Eve who did the same. What the hell was going on here? When the tv came on I was shocked to see a video of me and Mikey when we were infants.

**Video#1**

"What are you doing Mikey?" Eve asked, who was holding the camera at her son.

Mikey looked at the camera.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked again.

Alyssa wanted to be in the shot as well so she came over to Mikey.

"Awe. Looks like Alyssa wants to join him." Claire said in the back ground.

Alyssa and Mikey poked their heads out of the little cave. Mikey seeming really close to her. They were smiling and giggling….then the dark took over.

I covered my mouth and just don't know what to think. What the hell is this.

Were is Mikey?

**Video#2**

Alyssa at 5 years old singing the little mermaid with her mommy. "Alyssa can you sing as well as mommy?" Shane asked, he was holding the camera, zooming in on her as she looked at her dad with the face of…._what?_

She was in a dress, her two front teeth were missing. She had her hair up in a ponitail. She smiled big at the camera. She came in view of the camera.

"Daddy I can sing my ABC's!" She claimed

"Really!"

She nodded then began, Mikey came in and tackled her to the floor, they both giggling, Shane getting a good shot with them on the ground. "Nice Tackle Mike."

Mikey 6 at this time. His two baby teeth we missing, his hair was in curls.

_Later that day_

Alyssa is being seen looking at Mikey who was playing on the play ground.

"Alyssa do you like Mikey?" It was Claire this time. Alyssa looked at the camera and perked her lips up. "Boys are gross mama! don't you know they have codes!" That made Claire laugh which led to the camera shaking.

"I think he likes you Aly."

"If he comes to me I will….give him a fist."

"That's not nice Aly."

Alyssa smiled and said. "Boys are mean too so why cant I be? Just cause im a girl?" She shook her head and stomped off.

I remember that too. I cant help but laugh with the crowed. I was a little monster back then.

**Video#3**

Alyssa at home jumping up and down, she seems to be around eight here. She won her terminate from her karate match. "What do you got there?"

Mikey asked, now 9 looking so cute. He was sitting on the porch beside her.

"My trophy!" He smiled at her. She giggled. And how they looked at each other was oh so love.

She was in jeans and a shirt, her hair was in curly long pig tails. She smiled at him then kissed his cheek. She got up and saw the camera. She ran up to the camera. "Daddy look!"

"I know its your trophy!"

Mikey came to join her with a smile.

The video ends after Mikey pecks her cheek in return.

I remember that too. I think that was the moment I fell for him. He was so cute and sweet.

**Video# 4**

Mikey at 13 sleeping, it was his birthday that day, Eve was holding the camera. She holds it in a position where you see him sleeping then Alyssa comes running in jumping on him screaming. "Happy birthday!" he groaned and fuss till he grabbed her, they started to wrestle, resulting them falling on the floor, Eve moved the camera to where they were, they were laughing and smiling. Mikey laying on his back, her on in his arm. They smile at each other then Alyssa licks his cheek and runs off. He looked confused then he saw his mother. "Mom! You recorded that!"

"No im just pointing this at you."

"Delete that!"

"Never!" The camera shook as you hear footsteps and laughing then it cuts off.

Why on earth did I lick his cheek? God I was weird as hell at 12.

Video#5

Camera is shot towards dancing Alyssa in the kitchen be popping her head to her music. She has a spoon pretending it'd be a microphone. She was singing High way to hell. She was in a baggy hoodie with shorts on. She appears to be 14 at this point. A snicker coming from the backround revealing it was Mikey. "This is my girlfriend…..dancing…" He zooms in on her face. "She appears to be not at all seeing the camera which she hates but I have to show the people a beauty!" Then Alyssa turns her back on the camera still dancing only with her hips shaking. He snickered more. "She is going to send me to hell for this." Then the camera zoomed on her butt that said Spring break 19-on the left butt cheek and 87 on the right butt cheek.

"She loves the eighties I must say that….wow…that can get attention." Went the Alyssa's body turned the camera went up to a angered face. "Oh shit." The camera drops to the ground and is angled so you can see Alyssa chasing him all around the kitchen yelling and cursing at him. Him saying I love you! Mikey grabs the camera and aims it on him, while running. "Mom, Dad is you see me tied up in the closet….you will know why."

"Mikey!" Aly screamed

The camera stopped.

I felt a blush on my face. I cant believe that. "Oh my god."

"Hey hey don't get embarrassed now there is still more."

I looked at my mom then turned back to see another video.

Video#6

Mikey appeared, he was in his room. He is seventeen at this point.

"Okay so its my girlfriends birthday yesterday…..sweet sixteen….but not for her. She was such a grouch, and is always….bossy….but even though she is that…..and if your watching this Aly…you will be what I am looking for. This is for all your birthdays you celebrated with me."

He got up and grabbed a guitar. He sat back down and said. "Don't tell dad but I stole his guitar. Hopefully I have talent like his or I will seriously cry."

The music started and he sung the lyrics to The song called As Long as you love me by the backstreet boys. Once he was done he smiled at the camera.

"Happy birthday beautiful I hope there are many more to come!" The camera gets turned off.

I felt my lips curve into a smiled. Wow. He does have talent.

Video#7

"Come on Aly!" Jens voice appeared behind the camera. Aly blocking her face with her book.

"No!"

"Mikey help me?"

We see Mikey smirk in the back ground, he was sitting on the grass near Alyssa. He took the book from her.

"Hey!" Alyssa whining trying to reach for her book. She was blushing, she held up her hand to hide her face. "Stop it." She commanded. Alyssa seems to be in baggy jeans and a tank top, her hat on her head. Her long hair down.

"Your no fun Aly."

"I don't want to be!"

"She does…..watch." Mikey leaned over and kissed Alys lips which her hand drops then she pushes him off.

"You are so mean."

"Whatever. Hey can I copy your homework for eng lit?" He asked.

"No meanie."

They laugh. Then aly held up her hand to her face again. "Okay you had your fun and my face on camera now knock it off."

They sighed. "Fine." Jen said. The camera clicked off.

That was their last video they had with Jen. I know shes fighting or help saving worriers but gosh that video of her voice made me miss her.

Video#8

Mikey appeared on camera, it was him now. "Alyssa Collins since in diapers we been connected. Through child hood years we fought out feelings, finally when we hit our teen years we got glued together by destiny. Now I need you to stand up out of you chair and stand close to the tv."

I rose a brow at my parents then got up from my chair and stood near the Tv.

I look at Mikey who is on the tv. "Now I am going ask you once." The tv just paused. Was trying to figure out I whipped my head to see Michael coming out from the curtain, he had a tux on. He got a box and kneeled down on one knee. He held the microphone to his mouth.

"Alyssa Eve Molly Collins we are young and parents but I am ready to be the man of your life. And I am taking that offer….now will you take mine?" He opened the box, holding it out it exposed the most prettiest ring ever. I held my mouth just shocked as all get out.

He smiled nervously. "Well?"

I couldn't help the tears coming I let them out and nodded. "Yes Michael! I will marry you!" He smiled and lifted me in his arms, I hugged his head, hearing the crowd clapping and cheering. I looked down at him and kissed his lips. He let me on my feet but still held me in his arms.

"I love you Michael Glass."

"I love you to….future Mrs. Glass."

This was the best night ever, beside my first time.

This was my forever dream come true.

This was worth the hell we went

Through. Worth Everything

Just to have him be mine

Forever and ever!

**Wow this was a long chap. Well I wanted to add the vid clips to give you a glimps on how they grew up. I could also do a presequal to where you will see Them both as younsters. Haha if you want. Anyways I always wanted a man to do this for me, and this is my dream proposal so ya.**

**I hope you loved it. I sure loved writing it!**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**

**-Miki-**


	41. Chapter 41:Twins?

**Here it is you guys! **

**To everyone who has been so supportive thank you so very much! I cant believe I have gotten this far!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 41**

**Alyssa's POV**

While cleaning the basement I came across some of old videos and photo albums. I smiled as I grabbed one and enjoyed the memories. I saw a photo of me and Mikey with ice cream in our hands. Mine was melting. I remember that day, it was a day we went to a near by fair. Sam let us go.

"Alyssa?" I put the book away and stood up, holding the box.

"Look what I found."

"You shouldn't be carrying such things."

"Mikey im only four months you can calm down." That's right, its been four wonderful months along my pregnancy. And 3 months since this handsome man proposed to me. I still play the night in my head over and over again and again.

"I know it just…..I don't want you to over do it." He took the box and we both came up.

We agreed on waiting for the wedding since we don't got much money now, although I told him we could go to city hall and get married like that then renew our vows but he declined it, saying he was an old fashion man. "Why are you down there anyway?"

"To clean."

He rose a brow. "Look we got a doc appointment today and-"

I covered his mouth with my lips. "You talk to much."

He smiled. I sat on the living room couch after setting the box down on the coffee table, after grabbing it from him. I started to go through it. "Hey I found your cup." I laughed. He came at my side, took it from me.

"Wow haven't seen you for a long time." he said looking at the cup.

"How long since its been? I mean since I kicked you little man down there."

He looked at me. "You out of all the people should know it isn't little. And you stopped when around 17.….somewhere when you matured."

"I matured? Pshhh now your insulting me."

He smirked. He grabbed my waist. He kissed my neck which oh god felt good.

"You know….Shane isn't home….and our parents arent either….maybe we can you know."

"Think we could without hurting the baby?"

"We can if I don't do it hard."

"Okay sure."

He tossed the cup in the box and scooped me up then ran to our room, kicking the door, locking the door and then laying me on the bed, him hovering me.

"Wow….eager much."

"Sorry but your boobs have been tempting for the past four months." He kissed my neck as he lifted up my shirt. His hands found my breasts and I let out a moan as he squeezed them. He looked at me with a smile. "God I love you."

I smile. "I love you too…"

**Mikey's POV**

When we got to the doctors I was just thinking we were answering questions but nope, we are doing another ultra sound, so once my lovely was set the nurse put the…..whatever on Alyssa's tummy we see the ultra sound. "Wow."

"I know its our baby." Alyssa smiled up at me.

"Actually Mrs. Glass, Mr. Glass looks like its babies."

Babies? As in more then one! "Babies!" Me and Alyssa echoed in shock.

The doc smiled and said. "Yep seems like this one was hiding behind the other when you last visited."

Oh shit. Babies? We are having twins! How! I didn't even know I could get her pregnant! Let alone give her twins! I saw Aly thinking the same thing. "Are you two okay?"

We nodded, when Alyssa was ready we left. "So…."

"Twins Mike….not just one child but two…..I was scared just handling one! Now im terrified." She let out a little sob, with a big hint of panic, I saw she was about to have her panic attacks. I parked on the curb. I got out of the car and opened her door, she is still gasping her breath. "Hey, hey, baby"

She turned her body towards to me. I laid my hands on her thighs.

"Calm down baby breathe." I coached her at breathing and she eventually calmed. I cant back out now, like hell I would. I will make my fiancée see that having twins wont be scary, it will be two blessings.

I cupped her face after she got on her feet, we stood on the sidewalk by the picket white fence. "You will be the best mom….you can do this….and I will be the rock you can lean on. I promise you that im not leaving. So calm down and thank god for giving us two little blessings." I rubbed her tummy. Its big but not so big its noticeable with a glance.

"But what if I die in childbirth! I have a weak health and-" She was gasping in her sobs.

I bent down, holding her shoulders. "Alyssa calm down….breathe slowly and calm." After she went back to normal breathing I whipped her tears away. "You will not die…..I wont let that happen, you wont either….these babies will need their mother so both of us have to be strong…..I believe you can do it. If you can live through Hannah, a burning house, beatings galore, rape by 2 men, vampires, anorexia, smoking, drugs….ect…then I know you can do this and live, so be that strong Alyssa that wouldn't take anyone's' shit, tell it like it is!" She nodded, then what I didn't expect was a kick at my man hood, I was at my knees. Oh flashbacks. I held my manhood breathing calmly then getting on my feet to follow her. "That's my girl!" she laughed.

We got inside to meet our family. "Mikey! Aly!" next thing I knew my manhood hurt again. I let out a grunt when Shane rammed right into that area, which I know she didn't mean it but she was like at that size where when you go to a man you can just ram him and his man hood throbs.

"Are you okay Mike"

"Peachy….your daughters just have a way with their….erm hugs." I picked up Shane and let our a breath.

"So what did the doc say."

Aly looked at them with a smile on her face. "We are the parents of….two kids."

They all went wide eyed. "I know shocked us two."

Shane laid her had in the crane of my neck. "Aly and Mikey will forget about Shane now." Aly turns to her sister.

"I will not…"

"Ya-huh. Those are coming." Shane points at her tummy. She scowls at the unborn babies. I laughed as I set her on her feet. "Trust me Shane we wont plus you will have company your own age."

"Own age no way….they will be stinky babies while I will be 3."

Aly looked at me and sighed. "Im going to lie down." She walked off, seems like she was still tense. I ruffled Shane's hair and followed my fiancée."

"Are you okay?" I asked after closing the door.

"Oh sure just caring for three here…." she sighed.

"Aly im serious."

"Do I look like im laughing." She plopped on the bed. "I didn't want twins…..I cant do this….." now this was just getting irritating.

"Well if you cant do this then lets go have an abortion right now and pretend like they didn't exists at all."

She sat up looking at me like I was crazy. "Right now all I hear out of your mouth is 'I cant or didn't want' well guess what Alyssa this isn't about you or me this is about our babies that I am trying to enjoy the gift that god blessed me with but hearing your mouth rambling on about you makes me not in a happy mood."

She blinked in disbelief. "Mikey don't snap at me."

"Well if I don't then I would have to hear nine months of negative shit, if you didn't want to be pregnant period then you should of told me that you weren't on the period and to where a condom or told me to sex period! But that's to late Alyssa! These babies aren't clothes that you can just throw away on or just complain about! These are little humans who didn't ask for anything, so stop being selfish and step up because we can go drive down the damn hospital right now! Cause Im kind of sick of being the positive one right now!" I didn't realize that I rose my voice so high that our parents were standing at the now opened door. I looked at Alyssa. I let out a sigh. "Call me when you get your thoughts together….." Before I left I added. "You know….its crazy that you run in the road to get your sister, risk getting killed to rescue Jen but you cant even do it for your kids….." I shook my head. "What a shame….really…." I put up my hands when she tried to speak and just left leaving everyone speechless, I slammed the door hard and just drove off. I needed to clear my head of these negative thoughts. I parked my car at the park where I first fell for that woman. I got out and walked to the castle I climbed when I was just a boy. I leaned against the structure, finally I broke down, I slid to the sand and held my legs, cant believe this. I really cant. I love her so much. But not that Alyssa. I knew she complained but she was also compassionate, caring, and risked her life for others. How funny when she seems so weak when its her babies….. I sat there for hours, and hours. Finally after 3 hours of nightfall I got up and got in my truck, laying on the seat I looked up at the bit of window I can see, I saw stars twinkle and think back to that night where we both watched the stars, thinking and talking about being married and having children. Yah that was the Al I love. I frowned as I recalled today's events. I sighed, closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

**Alyssa's POV**

Okay now im worried. I know he is a vamp but still, I hurt him so bad with out realizing it. He was right, after recalling all those rescues, hell I put my ass on the line for New Vampires. I tried calling his phone like nine times, no answer. I paced in our room thinking of the worse.

When midnight reached I finally put my cell in my pocket, got my shoes on and ran out as fast as I could out in the dark deserted streets, yelling his name, I know stupid but I need to find him. I cant loose him, I wont loose him or my babies….or myself for that matter.

"Mikey!" I found myself at the old park I used to play on as a little girl. I recalled the memory of chasing Mikey through the castle. I smiled at the thought, held my tummy. "Don't worry little ones, mommy will find daddy." I mumbled. I kept looking finally thirty minutes of looking I saw a truck by a lake. I gasped. Mikey's truck! I ran to the truck so fast that I couldn't catch myself and ended up slamming myself against the damn thing. Ow. I grunted and then got myself together. I pounded on the window seeing him passed out inside I thought the worst. What if he drank? Drank so much that now he passed out from alcohol poisoning! What if he took pills and overdosed, that got me pounding more on the glass. "Mikey!" I pulled the handle of the car but it wouldn't budge. "Mikey honey!"

I saw him move about which was a big relief. I watched him rub his face and turn on his side. Damn it you idiot! "Mikey!" He didn't see or hear me, of course he wouldn't, he is the heaviest sleeper ever. I sighed and turned around to see three dudes surrounding me.

"Why miss what are you doing out here?"

"So exposed too." One exposed his fangs, I saw the other two smiling off their fangs. Shit. I gulped and smiled. "Nothing…I was about to leave…" I slid to the side that was nearing the pond that they put it for the kids or adults to look at.

"Now miss you don't want to come with us?" The one said.

"We can assure you we wont hurt you." The other smirked. I felt a solid bump behind me that stopped me backing up, I looked up to see the third vampire smirking. Before he grabbed me I ducked out and kicked his shin, I ran off to the castle. I climbed it as they flashed around me. I was eventually surrounded except for an opening. I had to. I jumped of the railings and stumbled onto my feet. I got out my cell phone, called again. "Damn it Mikey." I got to the truck and hit the window hard as I could, looking back seeing they were coming fast, finally I smashed my hand through the window which woke up Mikey, I unlocked the door and let myself in, I slammed the door and backed away, feeling something solid behind me made me yelp and realizing it was just Mikey I let out breaths.

"What the hell?" He rubbed his eyes and saw my bloody hand.

"Oh my god! Your hand!"

"Yah well you see-" Before I could finish the truck door opened and I was pulled out, Mikey rushing out.

"Hey get the hell away from her!"

The one vamp smirked at him. "Why should I she smells so good."

He said, licking my hand. I growled. "Let me go you….you….erm….thing…" He smirked at me now.

"Such a lovely meal you are, 3 humans in one meal."

"Don't you dare!" Mikey hissed, his eyes were red and teeth down.

Vampires have dicks so why not kick his? That made me knee his manhood and surprisingly he went down, the other two vampires circled around us as the other one howled with pain.

Mikey took care of the one on his side and so that left me to hurt one. I looked back at him and bobbed my feet, put my fists up remembering my karate training. When the vamp came at me I twirled in a circle and my foot meeting him half way, knocking him on his side. He hissed and proceeded again, I punched his mouth then kneed his manhood. I looked at him as he was howling in pain. I moved my hair back. "Do not mess with a pregnant woman." I turned around to see the other two vampires have been killed.

"Now its this ones turned." I thought he was talking to the vampire on the ground but his red eyes were on me. I widened my eyes.

"Mikey….." He smiled in a not so nice smile. He smells the blood on my hand. He is going mad cause of the blood he refused to drink when his dad told him he had to.

"Mikey don't….please… you don't want to do this…"

"You smell so tasty…." I backed up, expecting to trip but I saw the vamp retreating. The only vampire was my soon to be husband, the father to my kids…..the guy who is going to kill me.

I kept backing away. "Mikey its me Alyssa….you know the mother of your children…..the love of your life…." I backed into a tree and stiffened when he got in my face. He had that scary smile. Those red eyes glowing with hunger. I gulped. What can I do? He has never done this to me, not even at his weakest. I have to think of something. Then the perfect thing. I socked him one in the jaw, flinging his head back, then I kicked his man hood to knock him on his ass. He held his manhood grunting like a normal person. His eyes were back to blue. "Mikey?"

"Damn it Alyssa….." He sat up still holding. "That hurt." I collapsed in his opened legs on my knees.

"Is it really you?"

"Of course its me." He saw my hand he made a yikes sound. "Aly your hand is bleeding." He looked up at me and he frowned. "What's wrong?" I gulped back my tars and hugged his neck.

"Just glad your back."

"Back?"

"Im sorry, im so damn sorry Mikey, I wont complain ever again or hurt you…..I…im sorry…" I started to cry on his shoulder.

He held my waist. "Hey." he made me look at him. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because…you scared me…..I thought you weren't going to come back and you were going to eat me-"

"Eat you?" He exasperated. He held my arms. "What the hell?"

"Your eyes…. Your eyes were red…that smile…." I closed my eyes and opened them. "Mikey you were a real uncontrolled vampire…"

I felt my breathing increase. He got to his feet along with me. He looked so shock. "I….I did that?"

I was in tears. I shook my head. "You wasn't yourself…..you didn't mean it. Mikey please don't leave me…I know I can complain and think about myself, and cower away but please don't leave me again…." I hugged his body and cried on his chest. I felt him stroke my hair and pick me up. He drove us home and tended to my hand, then he laid beside me in the bed, I was finally calm enough to speak. "Mikey…."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't dwell on that stuff I told you, I cant bare it if you leave me just because of that."

"Hey I told you I was in this with you….I promised not to leave you…..I promised my life to you….."

I lifted up on my elbow and kissed his lips. "Im sorry."

He smiled gently at me. "Its okay. didn't I tell you to call me?"

I nodded. "I did." although you were to busy sleeping. I laid my head in the crane of his neck. "I saw my life past my eyes….I thought I was a goner."

"This is my fault."

I grabbed his chin gently to make him look at me. "Don't you dare blame yourself…it was me….who went looking for you…..and made you angry."

He gave me a half small smile. "You should of waited for morning."

"I was thinking the worst…..like you drinking, overdosing or…..worse then that."

"You don't know me at all do you?"

"I just though of me if I was in your situation." I placed my head back in the crane of his neck. "I was scared, worried and panicked." especially seeing you passed out in the truck.

He sighed and held me in his arms. "Lets just sleep hm?"

"Sounds good to me." He tuned on his side and I laid my forehead on his shoulder, closing my eyes letting sleep take me to a land where there were no such things as vamps and Michael was just human like me, so was Michael…. Sadly it will only be just a land in the dream world I go to every night….


	42. Chapter 42:Their Coming!

**So I been thinking hard on this. I think I want to stretch this story to see Shane grow into a child, then stop when she hits like 13 so im hoping to do so. I don't know if I want Shane to be like her mom or dad…but I figure it out. I typed up this chap at school so yeahhh I hope you enjoy it! Oh I made some errors on my last Chap, seems like Mikey attacked Alyssa before so yeah.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANOTHER SHANE IN THE FAMILY OR A CLAIRE.**

**I WILL ALSO GIVE YOU A SNEEK PEEK INTO THE SEQUAL OF SHANE'S LIFE WHEN I END THIS STORY BUT FOR NOW**

**Enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 42**

**Mikey's POV**

Its been four months since Alyssa and I found out about our twins, our fight. And my attack. After the night I attacked her I remembered what happened. I was so appalled with myself. When she found out that I remembered she started to beg me not to dwell and leave, she knew me all to well and knew if I remembered my attack on her then I would break it off to save her but not this time. I cant leave her, abandon her when she is pregnant with my babies, even if she wasn't pregnant I still wouldn't leave. We made promises to never leave one another. I am damn sure I will keep mine.

Knowing my Alyssa will keep her promise I can smile with joy. I looked at her eighth month belly. She noticed me staring. She rose a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing just thinking how im lucky." That made her grin. She laid her hand on her belly. She spoke up. "Im the lucky one, im with a patient man who made me see that risking….is life and without risks then there is no life."

"Are you still scared?"

"A bit, since I heard its painful…but other then that…im not scared anymore. Besides my mama told me if things get worse…or something goes wrong then they will do a C-section on me."

I smiled and scooted over to her side on the living room couch. "You're the strongest and most bravest person I know. You know that right?"

"I thought your mom was that."

"She is but im talking about you."

She smiled and started talking. "Its hard to believe…." She laughed. "Really got to thank Hanna Cornwell when she gets back from her famous life."

"Thank her? Why? She tortured you, insulted you and your parents a dozen time, attempted to kill you and Shane, me as well, made me out with her just to hurt you, harassed you so bad that you went all suicidal-" She laid her index finger on my lips to silent me.

"She did those things but if she never came over here…I wouldn't have made a scene, got jealous and finally had you confessed, which led me to confiding my feelings to you as well, we would of never went out, never had sex the first time…..we would of separated into different paths….you MIT or SFU and me…..in jail." She looked off into the distance. Grabbing her hand made her whip her head back to my direction. I kissed her hand and looked into those brown eyes. My heart once again melted in sweetness of chocolate. "Don't thank her….or David or anyone else who made us go through hell because before all that happened I loved you, I still would of confessed my love, still would of made love to you, proposed to you and will still be having those babies with you. I mean at the age of 10 I was swept away by love, didn't realize it till I was about 13, all knew then was wanting to hang around you more, become your friend more then a big brother figure."

"That's why you ditched your friends for me?"

"Yep, they were so mad that they started to say how you were mean, she causes nothing but trouble….I knew it was bull."

"It isn't bull, I have caused a lot of ruckus and I am mean….."

"You were a 9 year old little girl, being one of the boys….those kids couldn't handle having their asses beat by a little girl so they said mean stuff….so those two statements aren't true."

"How many times have we been to the hospital since we been together?"

"That doesn't matter, wasn't anybody's fault."

"I started this whole mess."

"Aly stop baby." She frowned at me.

"But-"

"No, no more beating on yourself. No more memory lane talk unless its positive, if not then leave it in the past."

She nodded, I leaned in to kiss her lips with a little voice coming about we pulled away to see Shane standing in front of the tv making a grossed out face. "Get a room, no this one here." She was perking out her lips and scrunching her face and shaking her head like she was scared.

We couldn't help but laugh. "What do you want midget?"

"I am no midget! I am 3 feet tall!" She waved her hands up and down. "Do you know how tall that is? Taller then the sky!" Ah she is so cute when she tells these kinda story in that kind of tone, you know the tone where kids raises their voices in excitement. Shane has on some baggy jeans, a little jacket and her hair that falls down to her lower back is up in little buns making her look like a kitty cat.

"That's quite tall!" I said.

"You bet dude." I got up and charged at her in a playful way attacking her with kisses and pretending to nom at her making her giggle, finally I stopped and held her in my arms. Shane still giggling.

"Where is mama?" Alyssa asked, before Shane could answer Claire came in with a bright smile. "Here I am sweetie. Your father is coming in too."

"My parents?"

"Shane and Michael are getting the cribs, Eve is getting the bag with all the baby things in it. Do you want the cribs in your room?" Claire asked when dad and Shane came in holding boxes.

"No" I said at the same time Alyssa said yes. We looked at each other.

Shane squirmed so she got put down. "I let you talk this out." They walked into the kitchen, Shane putting the box down by the near by wall.

We didn't even think to talk about where the babies will be sleeping. Eek. I went to sit next to her. "You want the cribs to be in our room?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Just for a while so I can be at their side in no time." Just then dad came in with a box in his arms and mom with the baby bag. They smiled at us.

"So where do ya'll want this?" dad asked. I gazed down at Alyssa.

"Please Mikey. Just until im more….comfortable with having them."

I gave a hard sigh telling her she got her way and said. "In our room please?"

Dad nodded and headed off to the stairs. My mom smiled at us and followed dad. I really should go help out since this is my children things. "You stay here baby." Before I could make a move she grabbed my sleeve.

"Where you going?"

"To go help." I kissed her head and got up just when Aly was about to say something the little Shane herself walked in like she owned the place and hopped up in my spot. "Great while you do that I'll take my sissy back thanks!" She stuck her little pink tongue out. I shook my head and laughed.

"All right kitten I'll let you win this round."

"No. me wins all rounds. You lose. You better believe it." I really hate Shane for getting her into that damn naruto shit. Bad enough Alyssa was into those anime horror movies. I sighed and kissed Alyss's head which made Shane hiss like a kitten she is. We both looked at her as she stood on her feet on the couch, putting up her little hands that balled up in fists. "I can take you on right now buddy!" She challenged. I smirked and charged at her lifting her up on my shoulder making her scream in excitement. Me and Shane were always like this. We loved picking on each other. I loved her like my own sister. I plopped her back on the couch having her on her back, me pinning her down. We both looked up at Alyssa who was giggling like no tomorrow.

"Problem?" We both asked at the same time. Alyssa shook her head.

"Good lord you two…..honestly…" Alyssa got on her feet. "Didn't you want to go help them?"

"Oh yeah." I leaned my forehead on Shane's forehead. "Can I have a kiss from the feisty kitten?"

"No."

"Please? With ice cream."

"With chocolate?"

"Definitely." She smiled and gave me a kiss on my nose. I smiled and kissed her nose then both of her cheeks and got off of her and onto my feet.

"Okay where is my ice cweam?" She says _cream_ the wrong way but she will learn in time how to say it as its said. I laughed.

"You drive a hard bargain missy." I looked at Alyssa giving her a look saying 'could you?'

"I'll get you some kitten." Alyssa smiled at Shane. Oh yeah Shane is now nicknamed kitten since she kinda acts like one. But a cute one so no one complains about it.

Shane smiled and hugged my leg then went to her sister. "Okay Mikey! You can go now." She skipped off ahead to the kitchen.

"That girl I swear." I glided towards Alyssa. I put my arms around her waist, which was a little hard but doable.

"She is a real firecracker."

"Like you."

"Me?"

"Yes you have always been my firecracker. And piglet." I smirked. She nodded and play fully punched my shoulder.

"Go away already you crazy loon." She playfully pushed me away. I knew she was joking since she had a smile on her face. I laughed. I kissed her lips and said. "Only a crazy loon cause you make me that way with your firecracker self." She rolled her eyes and kissed me back then started walking. I followed behind her, as I passed her I smacked her bubble butt, not hard though but enough so she could feel it. It made her jump and yell my name. I laughed all the way upstairs.

**Alyssa's POV**

Honestly Mikey is so mean sometimes, but I knew he was only teasing, and I kinda like it when he had the confidence to just smack my butt. I turned red at that thought.

"Are you really marrying him?"

"Yep." She frowned at me, she was sitting at the table eating her ice cream.

"You cant!"

"And why is that kitten? Do you not like him?"

She shook her head and looked up at me. "I love him so much but…..I don't want him to take you from me.""Take me?"

She nodded. "I want you here wif me. I already have to share you with those….things." She pointed at my big belly. "Now him." She slumped back in her chair. I saw tears coming out of her. Oh my god….she was crying. I scooted a chair out and sat on her side, I leaned closer to her. When I tried to get her to look at me she resisted. "Hey…." Shane hide her face in her hands. "Shane, baby. Look at me…" I pleaded. She shook her head, when I saw my daddy come in he saw Shane. He mouthed to me 'What happened?'

I mouthed back. 'sister talk….go please.'

He rose a brow then nodded and headed to the kitchen. What could I do in this situation. I bit my lip. When Mikey came down and saw Shane he leaned down to her. "Hey kitten what's wrong."

"Nothing…." She got down and pushed past him then ran upstairs. We heard a door close a few minutes later.

"Was she crying?" I nodded.

"Why?" My father came to sit in a chair at the table. Mikey took the seat next to me. I frowned.

"She thinks she is loosing me…..she feels threatened by my babies and Mikey."

Mikey almost choked on his drink that he got from Shane. "Me?"

I nodded. "I mean…if you had a big sister who is getting pregnant and married when your two and knowing that you could never get a chance to be loved by her wouldn't you feel threatened by the guy she was marrying?"

Mikey gave some thought into that.

"She will be okay guys…..I mean She is two she doesn't know what is going on."

"No dad she knows. And she doesn't like it. She loves Mikey to death but hates it that he is with me because it makes her feel like im being taken from her."

"Hey why is my daughter crying in her room?" Mom asked as she came to us. Eve was right behind her.

"Yeah we tried to ask what's wrong but…..she just said she needed to be alone."

Mikey got up and shoved in his chair. He looked at me. "Im going to talk to her. Coming?"

I got up. "Yeah." I followed him up to Shane's room which is my old room.

Her walls were covered in anime posters, she now has a big girl bed, I know she is a toddler still but really she seems that she can handle a big girl bed. She was sitting on her bed, her back to us, she looks like she is staring out the window. I saw Mikey eager to go to her but I stopped him, I shook my head at him and then crouched awkwardly in front of her. "Shane?"

She looked down at me, her eyes were sad, and she had a frown instead of that beautiful smile. Her hair was down in curls that surrounds her face and lays on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She slowly shook her head. "Can we talk about it? Mikey is here too….he is very concerned I am too…..we are all worried."

Shane looked away from me and then onto Mikey who came to her a little. Shane got on the bed and crawled to the foot of the bed where Mikey stood and held up her arms. I stood up and sat on the bed. Mikey picked her up and sat next to me, then sat Shane in his lap.

"Im sowwy." Shane soft voice spoke.

Mikey rubbed her back and said. "Don't be sweetheart. You should of told us sooner."

Shane shook her head.

"Do you not want me to marry?" Because I wont if it makes her happy.

She shook her head.

"Its just….I feel….sad that you leaving me. I no want you to leave."

"Baby we wont be leaving for a long while." Mikey spoke. "And if your worried about me taking your sissy away then please don't, I could never do that….I even agreed to get a house very close to here."

She looked at him.

I laid back against the head board, criss crossing my legs and said. "You know that house that's been for sale that stands across the street?"

She shook her head.

"We we put in an application, if we get acceptance to move in, we both will buy it so we can just come over anytime, so I can watch you grow up, so you can have a place to stay when you need me."

She frowned. And then started crying again, I leaned over to her as Mikey held her in his arms, holding her up, his arm under her bottom for support. Shane's head in the crane of his neck. "Don't weave me pwease…." She still has her words mixed up and off but she said _leave_ and _please_.

When she lifted her head up and whipped her tears I took her in my arms and laid her on the bed. I adjusted on my side, Mikey did the same. We held her hands and hushed her to calm down.

When she was finally calm we all three was asleep, Shane in the middle of us, we both holding her close to us. If I can help from having my little sister feeling so sad, then I will.

Weeks passed and I was finally into two weeks of my ninth month. Shane was better now since we all talked to her and now she was happy that im having a family and still staying near by. I was cleaning the stove to get dinner ready, when it was clean I reached for the bottle of Olive Oil and when I did I felt a sharp pain, making me knock of the bottle, I covered my head and screamed when the glass shattered. I uncovered my head and saw there was glass every where. Great. I felt another sharp pain and then felt liquid going down my leg. "Oh please tell me you peed yourself Aly" I muttered to myself as I carefully stepped around the glass and reached the living room, I was home alone. Not good. I grunted when the sharp pain came back. I held my tummy with one hand and clutched to the back of the couch. "Ow. Calm down already…." I breathed heavy. Our parents went out with Shane to celebrate my dad's promotion and Mikey was still at work, they both should be getting home in an hour. I went around the couch to sit down and breathed in and out. Stay calm. I rested my eyes when the jolt of pain spooked me up. I yelped and heard footsteps coming to the living room.

Shane appeared in front of me. "Sissy whats wrong."

I felt a surge of pain and screamed I bit my lip trying not to scare Shane more then she already is.

"Kitten where is everyone."

"Mommy and daddy are showering, Evie and Micheal are out back fixing the back yard."

"Mikey?"

She shrugged. "He is I think in his woom-_room_- he told me not to wake you since you wook-_look_- so tiwerd-_tired_-. Why does sissy wook in pain?"

"B-because….I-I think im in labor."

"Wabor?"

I shook my head. "Honey please get Mikey, our parents or someone!" I screamed again, not those bloody murdering screams just a scream that only Shane could hear. Shane nodded and ran off.

I got to my feet finally and held my tummy. I was in tears now, the pain hurt so much. I saw my Dad and mom running to me, Mikey and his parents coming along as well.

"What is wrong?" Mikey asked, panicked.

I screamed in pain again and yelled. "Their coming!" And felt my body just fall to the ground, screaming in agony pain, hearing the voices of my love ones yelling my name, it all seemed to fade out, and out and out finally it…I was gone.

**I know Shane doesn't sound like a little two year old in this chapter but she is almost three and very intelligent so she is very older mentally then she is physically or in her appearance.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 43 is on its way!**

**-Miki-**


	43. Chapter 43:Welcome Aiden&Betsy Glass

**Alrighty! Here is the Chapter! The one that has been on everyonees mind! Lol wow im drama infested. Now in the last chap Shane sounded older I know but trust me….you will laugh your ass of in this one….and cry happy tears as well.**

**158 reviews is flipping amazing!**

**Did I mention I love you guys? No? well let me say this. I FUCKING LOVE YOU! XD haha wow. Ok ok im calmed. Haha. Anyways I have some questions for you! So either way your fucking reviewing your awesome brains out haha. :3**

**1. How old do you want Shane to be when I stop this story!**

**2. Who do you want me to bring back to terrorize Shane cause knowing me I will make her be bullied, Its in all my stories, but unlike her sister….she will take the crap.**

**3. Do you….want to see….Eve pregnant again?**

**4. Do you forgive me using Fuck in my intro? lol**

**Chapter 43**

**Mikey's POV**

My baby was doing well, she was pushing herself so hard. "Come on baby! You can do this!"

"Your almost there Alyssa! I see the head."

Alyssa gave out a loud huff. "Only the head!" She cried. "Come on already damn it!"

"Its okay Alyssa just breath in and out in-"

"Oh go shove it Michael!" She yelled. She pushed one more time, screaming in agony pain and let out a breath. "God damn it. I cant do this…it hurts to much Mikey."

"Hey, hey look at me." I bent down to her face, looked her in the eyes. "You can do this baby. Your strong enough. You want to hold you babies don't you?" She nodded. "Then take the pain and then you will get the best loving pleasure ever."

"Say it like that and it sounds dirty." I rolled my eyes.

"Just keep your eyes on the prize baby." She nodded. I grabbed her hand. She pushed again, god my hand felt the pain too!

"That's it! That's it girl! Your doing great!" Finally we heard a loud baby cry, the doc held the baby up and said. "Congratulations! it's a boy."

We let out a breath and sobs. "Did you hear that Mikey!"

"I sure did baby."

"Now Alyssa one more baby and then your done." Now Alyssa had that determine look in her eyes. She pushed and pushed, me and the doc coaching her filling her with encouraging words till finally we heard another cry. "Looks like you have a baby girl!" Alyssa layed her head back and started tearing up. I felt what she felt, I hugged her head and kissed her lips.

"You did it baby!"

She smiled at me and laughed. "I did! And…I didn't even need a C-section!"

"Im so proud of you Alyssa." I gave her tons of kissed and then left to tell the others. I ran to the others who were waiting. Auntie Alyssa, Claire's parents, My granddad, Amelie, Oliver, and another dude I have no rememberance of. Dad and mom looked at me, waiting, Shane who held his daughter gripped Claire's shoulder.

"Well?" Claire asked. I smiled.

"Im the father of a baby boy and a baby girl!"

They were stunned and all happy. Shane perked up. "I wanna see sissy!"

"Then lets." Amelie ordered and went our way. I came in to see my Alyssa holding our baby girl. Mom jumped right at the baby boys cot? Is that what their called? Well it's a bed where a baby lies.

"Ohhh he is so adorable… he looks like Mikey! Michael comes see!" Dad came at my moms side.

"Hopefully these little ones will have Mikey's brains."

"Hey!-well ya….I give you that."

I saw Claire's mom just standing there. And her dad not even looking at them.

Claire didn't notice but Shane did. "Dad why not come see your great grand kids and you too mom." Aunti Aly went over to coo her great nephew.

"No thanks. Its better if we don't." Claire's dad said. I rose a brow.

Claire turned around but stayed near the bed. "Why not?" She asked.

"How could you let this happen to your kid Claire."

"And Michael." The dad added.

That got all of our attention especially mine. "Look miss…sir….I think my parents did one hell of a job raising me and-"

"Seems not since you got my grandchild pregnant and having kids."

"Mother!"

"This what happens when we let our girl marry this man." The dad scowled at Shane which made Auntie Alyssa come over.

"Now what in the hell is your twos problems? My brother is one hell of a good man and I know he can be dumb but when its serious he takes it like it is. And this day is supposed to be happy…..now you old folks have to ruin it. Why? What is the right age to have a baby? Really?"

"When the women has a job, the man has a job, the two are married and they both live on their own. Not a boy who knocked up his girlfriend then asked her to marry him cause she is pregnant and has no place whats so ever."

"Your mean! don't talk about my family like that!" Shane started hitting on Claire's dad.

"Shane stop it!" Claire scolded.

"Yes child do stop."

Shane perked up her lips and glared. "You first!" She kicked his shin making him grunt. I grabbed her before anything bad happened. I held her.

"All of you stop it." We all turned to Alyssa.

"We both have our views. I can see theirs and they are right….to some levels… you see grandpa and grandma here is where you are wrong…..Mikey has already been my husband before he ever knocked me up. And when he proposed to me he never did it on the spot…..he actually planned it, surprising me like hell…..he does have a job and we are looking for a place so really you have no damn excuse saying such things like that when you don't even know whats going on. So….if you don't mind me and my family are trying to celebrate the births of my children. And say another thing about my dad….and trust me…..it wont be pretty….I may hurt right now but it will be worth it." the hell was she saying? She would beat them up? No not even her would beat them up…..

"Alyssa…..don't say that kinda stuff." Claire hissed. She turned to her parents and said. "Look….if your gonna tell me how much I screwed up my child then please go ahead then just go. This obviously was a mistake for giving you the okay to come here." Man Claire was pissed off.

"Claire honey don't-"

Claire put a hand up to her mother. "I don't want to hear it…..you ruined my birthing day im not letting you ruin my daughters so go. Leave now or I will ask someone to escort you out." I heard Claire's voice shook.

"Claire…"

"Go!" The parents frowned and then left. Claire smiled at her daughter.

"Do you guys need anything? I think I will go for coffee." She was avoiding everyone's eyes. "No? okay" She then bolted out. Shane's face looked pained. He looked at his daughter, Alyssa nodded then he did.

"Poor Claire…." mom said.

"What does that mean?" Shane asked.

"Your grandparents never approved of your dad…..now they think that she sucks at parenting, that's what they basically told her."

"So she runs off?" Alyssa asked.

"Only to hide her emotions in public. She never had real confidence in herself till she met you father….her parents just keep hurting her self esteem, now hearing how bad she screwed up her kid messed her up and hurt her worse."

**Shane's POV**

When I heard mommy hurt I immediately squirmed away from Mikey and rushed out the door, ignoring their calls. Man everything seemed so big! "Mommy!" I called out, running down the halls, after a bit I found myself lost, not my fault that these walls were the same color. "Mommy…." I walked slowly, looking around feeling scared now. "Daddy?"

I stood at an entrance of a hallway and it seemed so long, scary and how it was dim lit with no one around seemed even scarier. "Mommy!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo. "Daddy!" I stared at the hall, seeing a door that was at end open. A man stood in a coat. a coat in July? "H-hey mister? Have you seem my mama and daddy?" the man nodded he signaled his finger in a come here motion. I blinked then slowly walked down. When I saw the man I recognized him instantly, that guy who looked at me before speeding at me in his car. That David guy. I stopped half way down. "A-actually I think I know where they are! Thank you!" I turned around and ran. I couldn't get back to that room….I was lost in these dim lit halls and scared. I felt my breathing go abnormal, my body shaking, what if that bad man comes to get me. "Mommy!" I started to sob. "D-daddy!" And there I went, in tears. I cried till I heard a young voice. I looked up to see a taller boy looking at me.

"Hey."

I sniffed and whipped my eyes. He looked older then me. He looked like he was around four to five. He smiled a gentle smile. It looked nice. "Im Riley. You?"

"S-shane." I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you…Shane. Odd name for a girl"

"Named after my daddy…" I frowned.

"How old are you?"

"I turned 3 last month."

"That cool….why were you crying?"

"Because im wost…."

"Wost! You know…..I don't know where I am."

"Oh! Lost well maybe I can help." He grabbed my hand and led me down hall ways.

"Were you trying to find your parents. I nodded. He sat me down in a chair and went to a desk where a lady at he talked to the lady, he pointed at me and she nodded. He came back with that nice smile.

"So do you go to school?"

"Going to pre-k this fall."

"Me too."

That's so cool. "I hope I can see you there."

"Me too. So why are you here?"

"My sissy has her babies." He nodded

"My dad came here, he-had things to do." I nodded. He kept me company for a long time.

"Hey are those your parents?"

I looked over and smiled, looked back at him and nodded.

He smiled. "See ya around Shane Collins." And with that he left. How did he know my last name? I got down and ran to my mom who picked me up and hugged me hard. "Don't you ever do that to me again! God you had me so scared."

My daddy kissing my head said. "You should know better not go off alone."

I nodded at him and said. "I heard mama hurt so I came to hug her and couldn't find her."

"Oh kitten you should of stayed put you silly." She kissed my cheek. "We're just glad the receptionist called the room."

"You mean the lady who Riley talked to." They looked at me like I said something crazy.

"A fwiend I met, he helped me out and now here I am."

My mom nodded. "Yes safe in my arms, now lets just go back before anything else happens."

We nodded and headed back in the room. I saw Auntie left. Eve and Michael did too, Mikey was asleep on the couch, aly was asleep in the bed, my now cousins were asleep in their weird beds. I went up to the weird beds and saw their names.

The girl

Betsy Glass

The boy

Aiden Glass

I glared at the sheet.

"Shane?"

"They named them without my thoughts! How dare they."

I felt my body being lifted and I was in my daddy's arms.

"Come on feisty kitten, lets get you on home."

"Finally!" I giggled. Mama did too. Im glad I was back with my parents. I thank Riley for taking me back. I hope I meet him again someday…..

He was nice…

I hope to be

His friend.

**Alright next chapter will be a skip. 2year time skip. I shall add.**

**So let me get my obsession over with**

**Mikey=22**

**Alyssa=21**

**Twins=2**

**Michael=43**

**Shane=42**

**Eve=42**

**Claire=41**

**Shane=5 **

**Sorry im obsessed about keeping track with ages. And god….never thought of the glass house gang being in their fourties…..and I really don't want them to die either….to painful…well anways, hoped you liked this.**

**REVIEW! Chapter 44 will be up soon!**


	44. Chapter 44:Mikey Blames Himself

**Alright. Since no body answered my questions then I will decide.**

**1. This story will stop when Shane turns 11 then her story will be starting when she is around 11 ¾ **

**2. I will make Monica's second daughter appear, and Kim's daughter too, they both will join forces and well be cheerleader snobs.**

**3. I feel like Eve should be pregnant again and I think women in their fourties can get Prego and im also thinking of making Eve into a vampire so Michael doesn't have to be lonely**

**4. Keep up the REVIEWS! EVEN IF I STOP! I WILL TURN GREEDY. LOL**

**Shane= but Miki arent you already?**

**Me=*picks up Shane*be glad your so cute. Alright! Shane take us away!**

**Shane= REVIEW PWEASE SO MY FWIEND CAN BE HAPPY!*says in her little cute voice***

**Me=Enjoy!**

**Chapter 44**

**Alyssa's POV**

Two years has passed and I am still engaged, even though we agreed to wait I really do want a wedding. I looked at my Betsy bug -That's what I call her- to watch her color in her color book then I looked over to my Aiden who is beside his younger sister-only by 5 minutes- playing with his hot wheels making a vroom vroom sound with his voice. I was in the living room enjoying my day off. I have finally gotten my figure back after a year and a half worth of exercising. Thank god. I never wanted to be fat….not like it's a bad thing but….I always been fat all my life….well Mikey thinks different but he is also a guy who can say anything just to shut me up. I shrugged at the thought. My parents were at work and Mikey's parents went to the store. Mikey was at work and wont be off for another hour. Then there is Shane who was now standing in the living room, looking at her cousins. She has grown a lot, she is five and knows the capitals of countries, knows how to do long division and is now first grade, everybody thinks shes another Claire but I think she is a mixture of them both, and with a little hint of me inside her. Her hair was down to her back, she was wearing a button up blouse, some old faded jeans and slippers. Her hair was all over her shoulder and surrounding her baby face.

"Hey Shane."

She smiled. "Hi." immideatly the twins got up and went to her.

"Shane want to pway wif us?" Betsy asked. Betsy looked like me when I was little short brown hair, short sized. She had Mikey's blue eyes. Even Aiden and Betsy were twins they still looked a little different, like Aiden had more blond in his hair then Betsy did, and he has a hint of brown in his blue eyes. Shane had gotten used to the fact that she wasn't the baby of the family anymore and accepted that her cousins could be her friends.

"Sure what are you playing?"

"I was playing with my hot wheels."

"And I was coworwing." Betsy picked up on how Shane talked, saying stuff incorrect which is normal at any age right?

"Bets its coloring…say coloring."

"Cowowing."

"Not with w's with an l and an r."

Betsy made that face that Shane used to make-still does- when she concentrates on something. "Colowing."

Shane sighed. "Close enough. Aly you want to play with us too?"

I got up from the couch and sat on the floor where they were now sitting. "Do you guys want to play some games? Like-"

"Barbies!" Betsy smiled. Yep its hard to believe that one of the girls that had my dad's blood in her liked Barbie, not that I didn't like them I mean they were fun to blow up and throw their heads at ceiling fans but unlike me and Shane, Betsy actually plays with them, like make them into real people.

"Ewww." Aiden disgustedly said.

"Now Aiden be nice. How about we play outside…I can take you kids to the park? You know get you out for a bit before dinner time and your father gets home."

The twins light up with joy. "Go get on your shoes." They raced off, my children were only a tiny bit of vamps, if they didn't have fast speed then they would be fully humans. I just hope that they stay humans.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Shane asked, of course instead of her being a 5 year old little one she is more older in the mind, it surprises me sometimes that she is only 5.

"Do you not want to go."

"Its not that, its just….they are a handful."

"I think we can handle it." I winked at her as we walked to the door I got my shoes on and Shane was getting hers one when we heard the door close and we met up with Mikey's parents in the hall.

"Hey Aly, Shane."

"Gwandma! Gwandpa!" Betsy yelled in excitement, Eve sat the bags down and hugged her when Betsy flew into her arms. Eve picked her up and smiled. "Hey little bug."

"What is it with us and calling everyone animal names." Shane laughed. I picked up the bags and sat them in the kitchen where they all followed.

"I don't know kitten." Shane loved our names, she was obsessed with the name kitten and im glad she let me call her that, she let everyone call her that.

"Im no bug! You are!" Betsy giggled at Michael who was now beside Eve and kissing her all over making her giggle even more. Squirming like a warm, made me think back when Shane was that young. Sadly Betsy is younger in the mind so she hasn't succeeded with the whole sentences thing. We were still working on her potty training. The doctors say that she wont have a normal life since the accident, when Betsy was about a year old Mikey got into a wreck, he was driving home with Betsy and Aiden, they were coming back from a birthday party of their friends from the daycare center, Betsy spoke one worded answers back then and still does to this day, after the wreck we heard that Betsy had brain damage, a part of her brain grows slower now, for 6 months since the wreck our savings went to speech therapy and special play toys to get her to learn more, had to quit my job at the coffee house and stay with her so she wouldn't hurt herself, her brain damage caused her legs to not walk like they should and she still is a one year old in her mind. Mikey always blames himself when he sees his daughter but thankfully I talk to him and after our famous pep talks he settles down. Betsy has gotten better I will say that, she has cerebral palsy in her legs which means she cant walk normally.

"I am?" Eve asked.

"Yes!" Even though Betsy has flaws and her health could be bad, im still glad to have her as my child. I would die for her. For Aiden, for anybody.

"Alyssa?" I saw a hand wave in my face, bringing me back to my reality I looked at Eve.

"Sorry what?"

"Claire jr. I was saying that I heard from Jen."

"Really?"

"Jenny?" Shane smiled. "What did she say!"

I laughed. "Yes please do tell."

"Well she said she will be back around Christmas so she can spend the holidays with us."

I havent seen Jen since last year, both the twins were too young and so they don't really know Jen all that well but hopefully that will change.

"That's wonderful."

"So we should have the wedding then." That made me stop what I was doing, which had me holding some laundry detergent and some baby wipes and turned to her.

"Wedding?"

"Yes for you and Mikey."

"Wedding?" Aiden and Shane asked at the same time. I glanced down at them then looked at my mother and father in law.

"Eve….I cant afford a wedding right now, we are still paying off Betsy's medical bills and for her physical therapy."

"That's why me, Michael, your mother and father are paying for it."

I frowned. "No way. You guys cant."

"Why not." Michael frowned.

"Because, you guys have given me a place to stay for longer then I thought we would be here, bought the baby stuff, and sat with me when Mikey was late from work….and you have done plenty of more things that I cant keep track of…..I don't want to take more money."

"Hello!" A new voice came out, it was my dad. I smiled at him as he walked in. he saw Shane and picked her up. "Hi kitten." He kissed her cheek which made her smile and hug his neck. "So what were we talking about?"

"Wedding! Wedding! Gwandpa." Betsy giggled and put her forehead in the crane of Eve's neck.

"Shane convince your daughter that she is having a wedding." Eve begged.

"She wont let us do it." Michael frowned.

I felt my boy was holding onto my leg. I laid my hand on his soft head. "Look daddy I don't need convincing, Mikey and I have already discussed it. We don't have the money now."

"And that is why you have parents goof nut." He smirked. "Besides the brides parents are supposed to pay for it."

"Daddy-"

"Hey is anyone home!" My mom called.

"In here." mom came in the kitchen door with a smile pasted on her face.

"Grandma!" Aiden ran to her and hugged her leg. She looked down at him.

"Well hello to you too Aiden." She picked him up and grunted. "You have gotten so big in two years."

"Gwandma!-pause- wedding!" Sometimes Betsy has to think of words to say since she has poor speech and her thinking face makes me kind of sad since I see no one else in my family has to think so hard to just say a word or two, let alone a whole sentence.

It seems like my mother knew just what she was talking about. "Ah. So you heard at last."

"Mama don't-"

"Too late babe I already did, we all did."

"Mama!" She took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Alyssa….last year was tough for you, lost all your savings and spent 5 weeks worrying about your baby girl, and Mikey was torn up about it too, I think this idea we have is a good one, you guys deserve it. Please just let us do this? We really want too."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Does Mikey know?"

"Nope haven't told him yet, we wanted to get the mule headed child out of the way." My dad smirked at me and I smirked back then stuck out my tongue.

"What are you talking about they are both mule heads." We all laughed at what Eve said. She was right me and Mikey both were stubborn, mule heads. Guess that's why we couldn't give up our love even when we thought we wanted to.

**Mikey's POV**

I was on my way home when my phone rang, I pulled over to a curb and searched for my phone, I know what your thinking. Why not talk and drive? Well since I wrecked my car and almost killed my kids just by one conversation I was with on my cell, I don't take risks, even when my family wasn't in the truck. I grabbed my cell and answered. "Hello."

"Hey babe." A sweet woman's voice that made my heart beat like a drum.

"Hey Aly." I smiled at the sound of her name. "What's up?"

"Well I wanted to call you to have you come to the park, and hang out with us, since your now off of work? We have a half an hour before dinner so I thought I let the kids play while you and I just sit and talk." I smiled at that thought.

"Your at the park where you and I used play at right."

"Um… yeah I mean it's the only park here in this stupid town." I laughed and scratched my head.

"Alright I will be there in a bit."

"Okay then. We really do need to talk." Uh oh Aly and those words never sounded good to me.

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too baby."

I smiled and hung up, started my truck and got to the park in 5 minutes. I got out to see Alyssa standing a bit away from the castle watching the kids play and chase each other around. When I went to hug my Alyssa she nearly jumped out of her skin, turning around she laughed. "Scare me half to death right don't ya."

I frowned and said. "Seems like I been doing a lot of that these days." I know she was joking but I cant help to remember how terrified Aly was in the hospital at my daughters bedside, crying and holding Betsy's hand praying to God to save her child. I felt warm hands on my face that brought me back to Aly who was now staring at me with a gentle smile, she kissed my lips and pulled me to a nearby bench, in front of the playground so we can still see the kids.

"I wanted to talk to you."

I frowned. "Do you want to….erm…break up?" cause why would she stay with a man who almost killed her daughter? And almost hurt her son? Her face was now petrified at the words I said. She grabbed my hand and shook her head.

"Why on earth do you say that?"

"Because…..remember….I screwed up like hell, made Betsy all messed up, blew our savings….and-" She kissed my lips.

"You talk to much. Now stop doing that. It was a bad accident and Betsy is okay now."

"Daddy!" We heard a voice and turned to see Betsy struggling to walk to us in her braces that were around her legs, the doc told us that would help somewhat. When she reached us she tried getting up on the bench, finally after seeing her struggle hard I picked her up and sat her between me and Alyssa.

"Why. Sad?"

I tried to smile and said. "Daddy isn't sad."

Betsy got on her knees and stood on her feet then stepped on my leg and hugged onto my neck, her leg gave out she was now on her knees.

"Daddy.-pause- happy-pause- wedding." I hated she had to concentrate on words when nobody else had to, and it wasn't just a two year old thing, it was the brain damage, making her talk slow, her voice is cute and fine just how hard she has to concentrate to say one word or two.

The sound of wedding made my thoughts disappear. "Wedding?" I looked up at Alyssa who nodded. She scooted closer by me, Betsy turned around to face her mama and sat on my lap, struggling as she does that. I held Betsy's waist, still looking at Alyssa.

"That's what I wanted to talk about but now what you were saying makes me worried…..you told me that you haven't been thinking about that night now you blurted out that?" She had worried, panic, and concern in her voice. "Betsy is okay baby."

"I know but what will happen if she gets older and comes to hate me."

"That wont happen…. I mean look at her." We both look up to see her looking at us and playing with her shirt. She looked at us as if we weren't talking about her.

"Mikey do you really think your daughter could hate you?"

"Yes….any child can come to hate their parent sooner or later, and I wouldn't blame her….if I never picked up that stupid cell then she would be walking and talking just like her brother."

Shane then came over panting and giggly. "Hey Mikey!" She smiled. She looked at Betsy and said. "Betsy bug come on your missing your brother on the monkey bars." Which is Betsy's favorite thing to do is watch her big brother climb and play on the monkey bars. At first I thought she was going to so I was starting to help her down when she grabbed my arm and shook her head, she looked at Shane and said. "No..-pause- Thank -pause- you…"

Shane looked at her in disbelief then at us, shrugged. "Okay, maybe later." then she was off.

"Why didn't you go play?" I asked. She got up to her feet with my help. She hugged my neck and laid her head in the crane of my neck.

"Accident-pause- not-another pause- daddy's-pause- fault." I rubbed her back and heard my Alyssa speak up. "See Mikey, its not your fault, you didn't know that car was coming, you didn't know your boss was going to talk your ear off." Which my boss hardly does, but that night he just had to and if I hung up on him I would of gotten fired.

I kissed my daughter's head and then looked at my soon to be wife. I need something to keep me from crying. "So….What's this about a wedding."

Alyssa sighed. "Our parents are insisting on paying for a wedding, during Christmas."

"Our parents?" I said in a -Really?- kind of tone.

"Exactly how I feel, now I just feel awful that we are taking up so much space. And that house across the street is still for sale too." I know hard to believe. Not. The house looked like the Glass house but run down, abandon kinda old. I really do want it and fix it up as well.

"Maybe I can talk to the owner and ask if I can fix it up for him….so he can sell it to us."

"I should try to get a job…maybe I can be a teacher."

I actually laughed at that which resulted a friendly smack on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey back off firecracker." She stuck out her tongue and checked the time on her cell, she looked at Betsy and saw she was sleepy. She gets very tired easily too just comes along with the brain damage, but Alyssa is right, Betsy is alive, and doing better as each day passes, that's all that matters.

"Betsy bug you tired?" Alyssa asked. I held onto Betsy's thighs incase her legs gave out. I felt her head shake.

"If not tired then you hungry? I hear grandpa is making his chilli."

She nodded. "Chilli." I got up as Alyssa did, my forearm under Betsy's bottom for support.

"Aiden! Shane come on time to head home!" The kids came running to us with smiles.

"Cant we stay for a bit more?" Aiden pleaded.

"No, your sister is hungry and she looks worn out."

Aiden pouted. "Why is it all about her?"

Shane god bless her grabbed Aidens arm and looked at her. "Its not, besides its dinner time and the sun is going down."

"So I think its still about that bug." Aiden glared at her sister then stomped off. Now bug was supposed to be a cute name, till when Aiden gets mad and calls her it in a hateful kind of way. I sighed. I handed Betsy over to Alyssa. "You girls go on. I need some son bonding."

"You sure….he can be a real handful."

"Very." I kissed their heads and watch them get into the car Alyssa came in and drive off leaving me and my now confused son. I came over to him and crouched down to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No. Why would I be? All my sister gets is attention just cause of her stupid legs, her stupid speech and her stupid brain-"

"That's enough Aiden." I said as stern as I could. "That stuff she cant help and one day she is going to hate the attention, heck she already does."

"Whatever."

"No its not whatever. You're her brother and you should be there for her, even if your mad."

"Well right now I don't need to be there for her. She has you two wrapped around her little finger." I know this boy has my brains and Alyssa's attitude. Lovely. Not looking forward to teen years.

"Aiden….calm down. Please."

He sighed. "Can we atleast sit in the car…its cold." I nodded and got him as well me in the truck. I turned my body to face him.

"Aiden…do you love your sister."

"Sure I do."

"Before or after the accident?"

"Both. Why are we talking about her? Why cant we talk about something else?"

"Because you hurt her feelings and I just want to know why are you so upset. Aiden you shouldn't be mad at her, be mad at me."

Aiden turn to look at me and said. "Im not mad about the accident dad, im mad at the fact that I have to do stuff that I don't want to, like go home when its still daylight, or have to hear a person talk to my sister like she is dumb. I hate it."

"This isn't about the park thing is it?" He looked away.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I just hate people in this stupid place, talking to my sister like she's stupid, and make fun of how she talks….and having to-"

"Having to what?"

I saw his small jaw tightened, I can tell he was holding back some pain. "Having to see her cry in a corner alone because everyone at daycare pick on her."

"You never told us that." I was shocked. So the bullying begins.

"She didn't want me too, said it will make daddy sad, make him think its his fault, so she didn't want to tell you."

God now that is a brave baby, she really is Alyssa. "So how long has this been going on?"

"When she started going back to the day care, after she week after she got released and was put off of bed rest. After she started speech therapy."

A year or so? "That long?" He nodded. "Son why didn't you tell us, even if she-"

"Because you get depressed when we tell you something that has any relation to the accident, that's why." He snapped. I frowned.

"I know, I do that a lot… I just…feel its my fault."

"Its no ones but that stupid driver who his us."

"So how have you been handling this?"

"I usually tell the kids to knock it off, they tell me that's not cool, so I tell them its not cool to pick on someone just cause of their flaws so back off….when I go play with other kids I see her sitting on the swings or sitting in a corner just talking to nothing, its creepy…like scary, she tells me that she makes up friends to keep her from getting lonely…. People call her insane because she is like that, I just think if they give her a chance then she wouldn't have to make friends."

That's not out of the ordinary to play with imaginary friend. Every kid goes through it.

"So do you….play with her or let her join."

"I go over to her from time to time, asking if she wants to play, when I saw the other kids shake their head, I saw she saw it too, so she just tells me to go on and play, she will just play with bobby."

"Is that her friend?"

"I guess….its just creepy to glance over at your sister and she is laughing, and talking to no one."

"Its normal for kids, remember she has a one year old mind."

"I know…..I just wish the kids would get over that."

I sighed, turned on my truck and said. "I wish to kid. I got a bad feeling when she gets older….its gonna be a whole lot worse."

"And that's what I fear the most…." He said as we drove off to home.

**I feel like I want to make a sequel about Betsy more then Shane, but I think I can do both I guess. I mean Betsy sounds more interesting? don't you think? Shane will remain in Betsy's sequel, since she is her big cousin and all.**

**I really don't want you guys to be disappointed that I changed to Betsy, if you want I guess I can do Shane*shrugs* its just…Betsy has more of a reason to be bullied, and ya im sorry but that's where the drama is, getting bullied and shiz.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter is up next.**


	45. Chapter 45:Daycare Disaster

**Well if you read ch 44 and loved it then I will make sure you'll love this one.**

**And im thinking I will do both Betsy and Shane if you guys want that.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45**

**Alyssa's POV**

A week has passed since we been to the park and im very glad Aiden apologized to Betsy, she really didn't seem to hurt, like she was used to it. I was picking up the toys when I heard the door close.

"Alyssa!" Sounded like Mikey. We met each other in the hall.

"Hi."

He smiled and said. "We need to talk." I rose a brow. We both been to busy to actually have a talk, me with job searching and caring to Betsy and him working like a dog. Poor guy.

"What is it."

"For a week now I need to talk….come on lets sit." We went to the couch and sat down. "That day I had a talk with Aiden."

"Yes. It seemed to went well since he apologized and hugged her. The boy was in tears."

Mikey looked sad for a minute then it went away. "Yah well I can see why he would do that…. He told me things Aly that…..gosh makes me want to be a kid myself and kick somebody's butts…or call parents."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me it wasn't really about leaving the park early…..he confessed that it was really him seeing her cry all the time at day care….then playing with her imaginary friend."

"But that's normal, the last part I mean."

"yah I know but….all this week when I went to put her to bed I saw her playing with nothing…and talking in ramble that I didn't even understand"

"Like fast talking?" He shook his head.

"You know in those movies….the girl gets bullied to the point of her making up her own….creations of humans and thinking that they really are real."

"Okay now your scaring me Michael, she's 2 she is going to have imaginary friends."

"Okay so do we wait it out and see if she is like crazy at 13?"

I cant deal with this. "Mikey-"

"Think about it Aly….if a child gets out casted by peers, they will do crazy things…and soon turn crazy….you did at one point."

"I did not. I had you to save me."

"Exactly, im just….scared….hearing my son that his sister…..looked creepy-"

"Mikey….calm down baby." I went over to him and hugged his neck.

"He is just over reacting, he is your son after all."

"I guess….but im still not liking about her getting bullied."

"Kids get bullied all the time though….I did and look how I turned out."

"You was a different story, you could fight, she cant even kick, cant even climb into a bed without struggling." that was true. I sighed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I have no clue."

"Me either."

What parents we are…..the day passed by slowly and finally it was time for me to get the kids from daycare. I came in the building and met the owner of the place. She had red hair and she was tall, slim, looked very…..sick skinny. I smiled and wrote on the check out sheet. "So…how is everything?" I asked.

"Fine. The kids are playing outside if you want to go out now." I nodded and proceeded to the playground only to see my son's face in dirt and Betsy yelling as best she could and trying to shove off the kid who was holding her brother down in sand face first.

"Get-pause- off!" She screamed.

"What you gonna do about it freak!" The kid laughed and pushed her, as she struggled up he let off Aiden and pushed Betsy down, then put her head in the sand. I gasped.

"Stop it!" I screamed running towards them. Aiden was already trying to push her off.

"Get off your gonna kill her!" He yelled. When the bully did Aiden grabbed for a bat and swung it to hit the front of his face, knocked the kid out cold, I skidded to my daughter and lifted her up, relieved that she was coughing and spitting out sand. Adien kneeled down to her.

"Are you okay bug?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked at him.

"Are. You. Ok?" He then hugged her close and just let out a shaky side.

"Now I see you alright I am." He looked at me and whipped his eyes then let go of her. I stood up.

"What happened!"

We were helping Betsy stand when the owner came out. Her name was Cami or some name like that. I saw two other people with shocked faces and looking at the boy who was knocked out.

"That boy! You did this!" Aiden looked down to see he was still holding the bat, he dropped it and bit his lip.

The woman I guess was the boys mother ran to the kid cuddling him, which he woke up then, when he saw what was happening he started crying. That big fat son of a-

"Mommy he hit me!" The boy cried. The woman looked up at me with anger. "Are you his mother?"

"No im the fairy god mother. What does it look like lady they look like me." I snapped. The dad-I guess- came over and he was angry as hell.

"Don't you talk to my wife like that."

"I wont have to if you keep that damn boy tamed!" I snapped back.

I felt a tug on my hand seeing Betsy look up at me.

"Mama-pause-calm-pause-down." She ordered. I sighed.

"Look sir your boy is lying I saw him having my son in-"

"Your calling my boy a liar!" Now the mother got the boy up. That little faker was smirking. I bit my tongue.

"Why yes I am. Now what im-"

"Your boy had the bat! I don't want to hear bullshit from you!" The man yelled and right in my face too. Then he lifted up a leg making a 'ah, ah' sound when you get kicked in the shin. I saw he was glaring at Betsy. She pointed at him and said. "Back."

The man got so mad that he raised his fists! I gasped and held my children, closing my eyes expecting to get hit, except that didn't happen. I dared to look up and I saw Mikey standing there, I straightened back up and my kids saw as well. Mikey had caught his punch.

"Daddy!" Betsy cheered.

"Dad?" Adien wide eyed said.

I was to stunned to speak.

"What the hell!" The woman growled.

"Let go!" The man ordered. Mikey only clutched his hand tighter.

"Look here…..I don't know what hell just happened but you had better get you son, and your wife and leave or so help I will hunt you sorry ass down!" Mikey let go shoving the man away. "You ever come near my family I wont hold back next time." He looked at the boy. "And you boy….don't let me hear that my son's mother is about to get hit because you don't want to get in trouble, and don't give me that fake cry crap it wont work for me so three of you leave!" The parents looked shocked but went without a word. I touched his arm and went to see his face, Aiden helped Betsy to meet at my side.

"Honey." He then hugged my neck and sighed relieved. He pushed me at arms length then said.

"Don't you ever do that again."

I frowned. "Tell me im not getting into trouble for saving my own kids." he shook his head.

"No…..for almost letting him do that, if you need to fight then fight, your lucky that woman called me and told me."

I nodded.

"Daddy." We both looked down at the children's dirty faces. "Sorry."

"Yeah dad…sorry…for causing trouble." Aiden added.

"Lets just go talk about this somewhere else." We all nodded and left for home.

"So now tell us why your mother found you both being bullied."

"Well I wanted to play a game with the kids, but when I brought Betsy with me they all shook their head and went inside….except for that boy…. He glared at us and blamed Betsy for making them go inside, he well pushed her and I barged in and pushed him, then before I knew it I was on the ground listening to my little sister yelling. When I was let up off the I saw him go after her…that's where I heard mom come in. I had to do something his fat self was gonna kill her."

I frowned. My little boy, just like his father.

"I…. told…" I saw she was getting frustrated. Betsy has been like that all throughout. "Brother….to…forget…I… play…wif fweinds" man that looked hard to say for her.

"Your imaginary friends? Betsy you have me and Shane."

"Shane…at…..school…you…..go…play." She paused after and before in every word. She shrugged and spoke. "Don't…..have…friends…to….talk….to…but Bobby….."

I bit my lip. "Honey what's so special about Bobby?"

She looked at me and shrugged. "Plays….wif…me"

I saw it in Aidens face, he's feeling like he losing his sister to a person who doesn't even exist. "Honey you have your brother." Mikey said.

She shook her head. "He….shouldn't…..suffer…for…me….." she smiled. "I….like….that….I…can….watch….him…." She stopped, making a frustrated sound and sighed. "Smile…..when…playing…..he…no…like me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aiden asked.

"You…talk…walk…..normal….you….make…people…feel….

comfortable…." She said with a smile then got to her feet slowly.

"Tired…..taking….a…nap…." She then walk slowly to the stairs, grabbing onto the railing she made herself go up each step and with that she was out of the room.

I frown. "No I feel bad." Aiden said.

"She wouldn't want that…..she doesn't want you to be excluded and feel like you have to play with her…." Mikey said.

"What are we going to do? If she cant be in daycare without being hurt then its obvious she cant be in school next year."

"No mom….don't you dare do that. She is trying her best to keep it all in, to be normal….heck there was never normal in this place so I don't know why they are buggin. Plus next year she will have me."

"And me." We all looked to see Shane coming in. "They will be going to the same school as me, ya im in first grade but trut me if I hear a kid hurting my Betsy then they wont be having a life."

I smiled at Shane with my kinda attitude.

"Thanks."

"No need…..that girl is a sister to me…..and you know me….I kill anyone who hurts my family."

"We all know." Mikey laughed.

**3 months later-**

"I cant believe you have the wedding to go on Christmas."

"That's just my ways." My mother smiled. I sighed.

"So I have to be in a dumb dress in 2 days?"

"Its not dumb Al it's a wedding!" Jen said, she got back a week ago, been staying in the guest room with the kids, she doesn't mind she said.

"So its dumb."

"it's a tie between love Al." Eve said. "I remember mine." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Okay well I guess I will go try on my wedding dress…."

"No!" They all shouted making me jump.

"W-Why the hell not!" I screamed just to get back at them.

My mother got up and said. "Because if Mikey sees you before the wedding then bad things will happen."

"Whats worse then having a daughter who gets bullied and a son who feels down? Seriously cause….I really want to know." I cant think of the wedding right now, all im worried about is my children. "Look im sorry but I really don't have time for a wedding I got to messed up kids and-and I have no clue what the hell to do-and the last thing I need is to worry about is a stupid superstition." At this point I was in tears. I felt my mom hug me.

"Aly calm down baby. Its okay baby, the kids are okay, your okay everyone is okay." I breathed in and out to calm down.

"Gwandma…." We all turn to the kitchen door, where the voice had came from. Those blue eyes worried and that face frowning. Betsy. "Why….mama….cry?"

I pulled away from my mom and whipped my eyes. "Mama's not crying….see." Then I got the meanest look from her.

"Liar."

"I am not Betsy…"

"You…are…" She made a frustration face. Then sent daggers at me. "Don't….cry….over…..me…..so….everyone….stop….pitying….me….just…cause….I.." I saw her chest rise up and down as she made huffing sound, meaning she really is mad. She now sent daggers to all of us. "I….don't….need….to…be….cried….over….so….knock…it…off." Then she walked out. I followed her as she ran up the stairs. And trust me it looked painful, then I heard the bedroom door slam. I sighed. I put my hands on my hips then scanned over the living room. God what do I do? I heard my two boys singing jingle bells but stopped when they saw me.

"Woah mom you look like….er. A train wreck."

"I feel like it." I went to plop down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked. "Betsy got mad at me.." I said.

"Really? She hardly gets mad."

"Yeah well she walked in on me crying well having a freak out moment." I saw Eve come in and smile.

"Oh good Mikey! You're here."

"Uh-oh dad….she wants us to go tux fitting."

"Crap….." Mikey smiled at his mom and said. "Mom….not now okay trying to-"

"What worry like hell over your daughter? She wont grow if you keep doing this…..I mean what will happen if she gets a broken heart, will you keep her from dating? No. what will happen when she gets to be a teen and gets made fun of? You gonna just worry or do something. Come on Alyssa I know you have Claire's brains in there somewhere. And Mikey I know you have your fathers brains…..use them."

We looked at her like…. 'what the hell?'

She sighed. "Encourage her…help her….don't make her feel like she is a burden….because I have no doubt that she is up there crying because she is a burden…..instead of worrying about her….have faith that she is okay that you don't need to be worried ass parents. Now lets have fun with this wedding or im shooting you both in the asses."

"Tough love much huh mom?"

"Its my thing now lets go."

**Wedding day-**

**Mikey's POV**

It was an hour before the wedding, im looking in the mirror at a man who looks back. I sighed.

"Nervous?" My dad came in. I turned to him.

"That obvious?"

"yeah but…I was nervous when I wore that." he shivered. "Glad that's over."

"Aren't weddings supposed to be happy and crap?"

"Yeah…but back then we were…busy…" He shrugged and smiled. He gripped my shoulder gently and looked in the mirror, I followed that gaze.

"Its hard to believe you kids are now in your twenties."

"Hard to believe your in your 40's" he laughed.

"We had some good times."

"Dad im marrying not dropping dead."

"I know…its just…your mother…will soon.." he made a pain face.

"Why not change her?"

"No way….I could never do that to her."

"Well if you change her then she can be with forever. Just saying."

"I wont do that just for my selfishness." I shrugged.

"Maybe she wont mind, you'll never know until you try. Anyways…shouldn't we be going."

My dad nodded and we left.

The church was full, with Hannah Cornwell, and our friends from high school, . I think that's the guy she likes in her class. Not sure. I let out a breath while I stood at alter, my son standing beside me. I heard the music start and two flower girls in the room came in. Shane in a white dress, and hair in a bun, looking embarrassed as all get out, then the other shorter one was Betsy. It was all fine until Betsy fell, then half the crowd started laughing. I watched Shane try to help her up but she swatted her away and got up herself. She looked mad as she heard the laughing. I was really mad but at the fact that adults were laughing at her. Shane grabbed her hand and tugged at her but Betsy pulled away and dropped the basket. I came down and picked up my daughter and came up to the alter, grabbed the mic and throw it down making a ear bleeding sound coming out making everyone stopped. That's when Alyssa barged in making everyone look at her. Wow that dress looked great. The only thing she was eyeing was her sobbing daughter. She ran up to me and said. "What's the matter."

"Just rude people."

"Im- sorry- daddy…" Betsy cried. I rubbed her back.

"What happened."

"About to find out." I picked up the microphone and spoke. "Hello everyone…Thank you for coming. But all those who laughed at my daughter can leave or come say sorry for being complete- excuse my language ass wholes."

The whole church was quiet. "Now im sorry for the ones who were actually caring to keep quiet…..but if there is going to be that rude of people here then I would have had a smaller ass wedding, hell less more money."

Alyssa was looking at the church in total anger. I can feel her pain, I think everyone who didn't laugh could.

"What baffles me was the laughing came from adults." I glared at the adults who was looking at me or trying not to pay no mind. "You all should be ashamed laughing at someone just for tripping! Now go home I don't want to see your faces!" When the grown ups were getting up Betsy took the mic from me and pleaded. "Don't!" Everyone stared at her baffled.

"Stay…."

"Betsy bug what are you-" Alyssa asked. Betsy took the mic away but they could still hear her. "Its…okay….they…..just…needed…a…laugh…for….today." She smiled. "Sorry…..for interrupting." She got down from my arms. "Daddy, and…Mommy…deserves….wedding." She sat the mic on the floor and walked over to her brother who engulfed her with his arms.

After things got calm we finally had Alyssa walk down the path and got to the alter. She smiled and I gazed at her looking all over. She looked so beautiful. Im glad she said I do, since I can say "I do." with pride and joy to say that my Alyssa is now Alyssa Eve Molly Glass.

**Hope you enjoyed that! I shall get lots of REVIEWS! SINCE I HAVE sweet little Betsy.**

**REVIEW! **

**OR NO MORE STORIES PERIOD!**

***gasps*O.O**

**Oh yeah I did **

**-Miki-**


	46. Chapter 46:Betsy Hurts

**Alright in this Chapter the twins are now 7 and Shane is 8, in fourth grade now I know im moving fast but when I get ideas I really need to write them, I refuse to kill off the adults so I made Eve a vampire, Claire and Shane are old but will not age, ya I know you will say then it isn't real but guess what….I refuse to kill of the characters that has been in this story I just cant do it so if you don't like it im very sorry.**

**Now that I got that out of the way.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 46**

**Betsy's POV**

Why do I get hurt? All the time I hurt. My parents hurt me. My brother hurts me. My whole family hurts me, they don't mean to but they make me feel like im just a problem, kids hurt me, but not with words but with hits, older kids have been hitting on me but no one has found out yet, I know I should tell someone but then I will get yelled at and babied, I sometimes with I was my brother, he can make friends just a snap, me im just the retard who hardly can talk.

When I make new friends they turn out to be talking about me, im 7 now and I already want to die. I know my mom means well and my daddy to….it just hurts. It frustrates me that I cant talk well and I have to use crutches to walk. My brother trys to be noble and a hero and I love him for it, I really do love my family…but….it feels like im already dead. Maybe I should of died in that wreck, then my brother wouldn't have to save me multiple times again and again, then my mama and daddy could finally work on our house we bought a year ago. Then Shane, my best friend wouldn't have to suffer with me. Daddy….Mommy….Brother….Shane…it hurts. I hurt. I cry every night in my closet, I hide in the school bathrooms. I even tell my teacher who sees my bruises I fell. I lie to everyone. I lie all the time.

I ask myself all the time. Why live if everyone hates you. If everyone tells you to die. If everyone says you're a worthless person. One day I hurt so bad that when I saw a knife I grabbed it and took it to my room, that was the first time I cut, I don't do it much cause my parents will find out, I wear long sleeves to hide my scars of pain. I don't know how much more I can take.

"Hey Glass!" Someone yelled and slapped a sheet of paper on my desk.

"You got me a D"

I looked up to stare at my worse tormenter. Sara Andrews. She never liked me, she hated the site of me, she tells me to do her homework or she will shove me into a locker and keep me in there, my worst fear is being shoved in a dark space that's little, its clostaphobic and I see things that scare the hell out me. I always hear voices in dark spaces.

"Im sorry… I-"

"Don't be sorry stupid just get it right next time." She ordered. I looked down at my desk as she turned away and walked off. I am stupid. A freak, a crippled and in pain. Not muscles or aches, but its my heart. My shattered heart.

"Hey." I looked at the person to see its my brother. He was the only one who was actually nice to me, but that's because he has to be or he will get yelled at. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. "You want to grab something to eat?" Does he even know? doesn't he see that im breaking inside? I cant talk, breath, without wanting to sob. I shook my head. I hardly speak to anyone. Why? What's the point when they will only laugh, will only push me down the hollow ground, so they can step all over me just like they do to my heart.

"I heard what that girl said. Don't listen to Sara she is just jealous that your prettier then her." I laughed at the fact that my brother is to oblivious.

"Crazy…."

My speaking has gotten to a point where I can speak sentences faster but it still bugs me that I cant get the words out like normal person would.

"Seriously Betsy bug." I grabbed my bag and crutches as he rambled on about how great I am and I need to start-blah blah blah. If im so damn great then why the hell am I getting bullied. I walked to the play ground with him since it was recess. My worst part of the day. "Later." I told him. He didn't follow which was the best. If I didn't meet up with the 5th graders they will hunt me down. I came to a bench under a shaded tree and sat down. I thought I could handle this, but no I cant. I don't dare blame my daddy with my situation, I don't blame anyone really, I just see it as bad luck which I have a lot of that.

"Hey brat." I saw one of the 5th grader boys coming to me, with his possie following. Great. I stood up only to be pushed back, which the force was so hard that I did a back flip over the bench and landed on my stomach. I groaned as I hear laughter. People see a girl with a smile but they don't see the girl in tears on the inside, that would be me, im that girl, always will be. I struggled up only to be kicked back to a tree trunk. Which made me feel a snap. Ow. I grunted and looked at them.

"So…get….it…over with…." I told them and so.. My recess was full of the usual beatings, they made sure to punch where people can see. I hope one when someone finds my body….they will see. When I got home I heard my parents yelling about….me. My mom was in tears and my dad looked annoyed but went to her and hugged her. I cant take this. I threw down my crutches and sped to my room ignoring pain all the way. When I got the door close and locked, I started to sob, sliding down my door I cried and cried. Hoping no body hears me. I see people sitting in my room that aren't really there, im a crazy girl, and I mean insane, voices in my head and people who look scare are always around me. I closed my eyes hoping I would never wake up. I got up, grabbed the knife and closed my closet.

I held the knife over my wrist.

Sobbing in pain.

I want to be over.

But my parents.

My brother.

I threw down the knife and sniffed up my cries. I came out of my closet and heard a knock.

"Hey honey? You in there?" No im somewhere far from here, maybe in heaven where someone can hear me. I unlocked the door and opened it. My mom smiled.

"Hi sweetie." I put on a smiled and spoke. "Hey."

"How was your day?"

"Okay." No it wasn't you liar. Tell them how much you hurt! Tell! I shook my head to shake off that stupid voice. "When….is…dinner?"

"Well we are going to grandma's and you get to see Shane." I smiled at that thought. "So get ready."

As she walked away I watched her and then called out. "Mom?"

She turned to me. I froze. What do you say to your parent who loves you and adores you, how can you say that your in pain to the women who gave you life?

"Yes?"

I bit my lip. "Are…..you and….Daddy… in a…fight?"

She smiled. "No we are okay now, we just had a fuss is all." Yah over your problem child. Just when my mom was to the stairs, my brother came up. He said hey to mom and came to me. "Hey sis. Want to go hang out? I think Shane is home now she has her friends over."

Friends, people I don't know, more people to laugh at me. "Have you been crying?" He asked. I shook my head and came out.

"Lets go…" I then walked slowly down the stairs.

"Mom we are going out!"

"Where?" My dad said coming out of the kitchen.

"Across the street."

"Alright we will be there in a bit."

"Okay." And so let another group of people hate on me.

**Aiden's POV**

Its been forever since I seen my sister actually smile, she hides in her room, doesn't hang out with everyone, sometimes at night I hear her talking to nobody. Its scaring me, im scared that my little sister will do something bad. She doesn't get that I love her, and I don't want her to leave me. I need to find out what the hell is wrong with her before I find her dead.

"So this is your niece and nephew?" A girl with glasses on.

"Yes but I don't really see them in that way, they are like my brother and sister." Shane spoke. As Shane walked with Betsy I heard the two girls snicker and pointing at how Betsy was walking. I looked at the girls and asked. "Problem?" making sure to give them a scary- don make me- look. They shook their heads. "Good." I followed behind Shane and Betsy who were sitting at the Coffee table, the girls sat as well. I pulled Shane aside making up some lame excuse and went to the kitchen with her.

"What is it?" Shane asked in worry, reading my face.

"Betsy, you know how bad she's been?"

"Yeah, every time I see her at school, she's alone doing way to much homework or looking dead."

"That's what im worried about, I need to find out how bad of a shape shes in before she just snaps and-" I shiver at the image. Before she could respond we heard a door slam. I came out to see my sister gone, left her crutches too.

"Where is she!" I yelled.

"The weird girl?" the glasses girl said.

"We don't know, and who cares, she wasn't talking at all, snob much."

"Totally." Shane had the same face on.

"We have to find her!" Shane and I ran to the door. My parents were looking at my house, I ran to them.

"What happen Aiden?" dad asked.

"What?"

Betsy just ran passed us so fast, when your mother stopped her Betsy yelled and ran off into the house."

"Crap. I be right back." I ran off and into the house. "Betsy! Betsy!" I ran to her door. Oh no my nightmare is coming true.

The door was locked. Shit. I kicked the door three times finally it swung open revealing what I feared.

My sister sitting on the ground, a knife in one hand and her other wrist is pouring with blood. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Brother….it hurts….im sorry…." after those words she hit the floor.

"Betsy!" I yelled.

**Mikey's POV**

I woke up thinking I would be at home but I sadly wasn't, I was in the hospital room where my daughter lays, hey eyes were open that mad me gasp. I was holding her hand. "Betsy."

"Daddy…" oh thank you god!

"Dear jesus thank you…. Betsy what were you thinking?" I kissed her hand and watched her face turn to pain and sadness.

"My….life…..is….pain."

"What?"

"People….hurt me…." I saw tears forming in her eyes. "It hurts daddy…it hurts so much." I stood up and sat her up, sitting on the edge of the bed holding her in my arms as she cried.

"Im…sorry…daddy…I am….for…being born…..for hurting people…..for even living…" She cried. Which god those made my tears fall. I cupped her face to make her look at me.

"Don't you ever be sorry for being born, or living, Betsy you were never hurting people, you blessed us in so many ways and don't let anyone tell you different."

She pulled away and whipped her eyes. "Baby please…tell daddy what's hurting you."

"Its not what, its who right?" We both turned to see Alyssa and Aiden at the door way. Aiden looked peeved at her. Betsy just looked down and hugged herself. "Right Betsy?"

She nodded. "Who?" he asked.

"Please honey tell us." Aly said.

"People, all of you, everyone….hurts me," That's the first sentence she said without stopping.

"Everyone….pities me, or yells at me….scares me…hits me…..makes me wonder….why am I here when…when im always…in pain."

Her eyes looked at us.

"We hurt you? When!"

"Aiden stop, calm down" Alyssa scolded.

"No, I have been nothing but kind to you, invited you to place, hung out-"

"That's….the…thing….your only doing it…..out of…pity….or doing it in a brotherly gesture….you haven't seen me, what holds in on the inside….you've only seen my smile….."

"Tell me what can we do to make you better."

"Let me go…..let me die…."

We all gasped. My heart shattered my daughter wants to….die?

"No!" Alyssa yelled.

"Please….I need the hurting to stop….I don't how….to stop it…."

"You take it Betsy, you take it and take it…..its words and if people don't like you then forget them you still have us."

"You guys make me feel…..like…a.. burden…"

"What." Aly frowned. Aiden was at the bedside beside me.

"I….saw…mama…and daddy fight, yelling…and brother…always have to worry about….me…" She started to cry again. "And….you guys….never seen me….in pain….before this…..so why….care now…." I hugged her.

"Don't…..stop Betsy….we always care, always will. We just didn't think and we let you down, we are truly sorry."

"Sorry…."

"Yes we are." Alyssa said.

That night Betsy cried and cried, for the longest time, finally she fell asleep, I sent Alyssa and Aiden home then got in the hospital bed and held my daughter so tight not wanting to let go. Ever.

* A week later*

Things have calmed down, we talk to Betsy a lot more then we did before and make sure she is okay, she tells us she really is okay and she even gave us the knife she used. My Alyssa looks much happier, it made me happy. Im glad things have gotten better, but it can change in just one second.

**Shane's POV**

"I swear to god if I see you hitting her again I will cut you!" I yelled at Sara who was in the same grade I was in, I found out that she has been making Betsy do homework for her and if she doesn't then that bitch hits on her. I have to be a strong ass to keep my little one safe.

I turned to Betsy who was on the ground with a black eye and a busted lip.

"Man….are you okay?" I helped her up and stand.

"Im….sorry."

"Not your fault Betsy….Aiden told me what you said and im truly hurt, not for me but for you, and I feel like I have failed you as a loyal sister."

"You haven't…..I just kept in for so long."

"What happened!" Aiden rushed over when he saw his sister bleeding lip and black eye. Oh did I mention she had a bloody nose. I got out my cloth and held it on her nose.

"Oh well you know Sara Andrews?"

"Yeah."

"Well saw the damn bitch kicked the living shit out of her. I pulled Sara off and kicked her ass away…and so here we are."

Aiden scanned his little sister, he really was the sweetest brother Betsy could ever ask for. Betsy came into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Im sorry…."

"Don't be honey." Aiden kissed Betsy's head. And started walking her with his arm around his shoulder, protectively. I walked by them.

"You know….you have a bad mouth."

I looked at him then grinned. "I do huh?"

"Yeah 8 year olds don't usually cuss."

"Well other 8 yr olds don't have anger problems and snaps when sees their best friend getting hurt."

Aiden smirked. "We have another Alyssa and grandpa in the family!"

"And you will have a boot in you ass if you don't shut up."

"Aww did I hurt you wittle fewwings?"

I flipped him off and stepped in the office, the staff nearly fainted when they saw Betsy's face.

"Hurry and call, stop bleeding your gonna ruin the carpet." Aiden tilted Betsy's head up while I called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom can you check us out?"

"And why?"

"Well Betsy kinda err got sick so yah…."

"She okay…"

"Ummm not really."

"I be there in a bit."

"Kay." I hung up the phone and we sat down. I was talking to my friends when Riley Deans walked into the room. He looked familiar but where did I see him from? He made a call then sat by me. He looked at me and smiled. Wow he is cute.

"Oh my god! Betsy!" My mom voice brought my head over in her direction. "You didn't say she was hurt!"

"Well does it matter? Whats the diff?"

"Sick isn't bad as getting a black eyes and busted lip." She checked us out and got us home. I sat Betsy on the couch.

"Im okay really…." She said. Her speech was amazing these days, but had a little trouble time from time.

Aiden sat on the couch and laid Betsy on his lap. He took the tissue from her and dabbed her blood from her lip. Made her whimper but his soft words calmed her down. My mother came back with some frozen ham.

"I hope that's not dinner." My mother rolled her eyes and said.

"Just take it." I did and placed it gently on her eye.

"Hey don't tell mama…..or daddy…" She said. We all look at her.

"They will know just by-"

"Let….me borrow make up…." she pointed at me.

"Your planning on hiding it?" My mom asked.

"Betsy don't do that…" Aiden said.

"Not hide it for too long…just till they…don't see it."

"Yah that's hiding it for too long."

Betsy frowned. "I don't…want mama sad….or daddy"

"They wont be, pissed off ya." I got hit in the head by my mom.

"Ow!"

"I told you Shane, one cuss word you say its going to be a smack on the head."

I perked my lips up and flipped my hair. "What-ever." Making her laugh. "Anyways knowing Alyssa she will be mad as all get out that Sara touched you. I always hated that Andrews girl."

"Andrew?" My mom collapsed in the chair. "That….that's Hannah's Cornwell's daughter."

"That bullied Alyssa?" Betsy shot up and looked at us.

"Mama was hurt?"

"Tormented, by Hannah Cornwell, Monica's daughter….man was she desperate."

"Im home!" Alyssa spoke. Oh yeah, Alyssa and her family moved back in with us, she tried to refuse but since Aunt Jen was gone to help the Africa kids the rooms were free, like two since I took up one room, My parents and Micky parents took up two room leaving 3 rooms open, Alyssa and Mikey got one, Betsy had one and so did Aiden. Their house in the end collapsed when storm blew through, luckily they got all their stuff back, and wa even offered for a new house but in the end she wanted to stay with us, so Shen and Mikey took his old room, and ya.

"Hide me." Betsy pleaded. We all shook our heads. She grabbed a math book and held it up to cover her face.

"Why are you kids home?" Alyssa walked over to us very suspiciously.

I sighed. I was not about to lie to my sister. "Betsy got beat up." Betsy slammed the book on her lap and glared at me.

"Hey its best to get it over with."

"What happened?" Alyssa calmly sat down by Betsy and examined her.

"Im fine mom…" Betsy tried to yank away but Alyssa kept hold.

"Stay still bug. Im looking."

"You wont believe by who either." My mom said. Betsy turned to her.

"Don't!"

"Who?"

"Grandma! don't!…."

"Hush Betsy bug. Its Hannah's daughter, you know that Sara girl who was at your wedding."

"Sara? Andrews?"

Mom nodded. Alyssa gasped and sighed. "We can never break free of that woman." She shook her head. "Monica, Hannah and now Sara…."

"She hasn't picked on me yet so why am I being left out?"

"Because your to much of a….powerful girl." Aiden smirked.

"Hey….you got something on your face." I pointed to his nose, when his hand was up I smacked his hand making him smack himself. Then I laughed.

He glared and smirked. "Go eat your leg Collins."

"Make me Glass!"

"Why do I get the feeling I have seen this before?" Mom asked, then when the door open to chatter we see Eve and dad fighting playfuly.

"oh Go stick you head in a bucket of horse crap. Collins.

"Make me Glass!"

Wow that's scary.

"Oh yes…" My mom said and got up to go to my dad.

When Dad and Eve saw Betsy they gasped.

"Im fine okay…." She said. Just when all the 'are you okays or aww baby' was over, Mikey came in, his face said it all. 'The hell?'

**Betsy's POV**

"Im fine daddy." I said, with out stopping this time, im happy that my speech is improving but my legs still bothered me.

"Yah that's why your eye is swollen." He said as he dabbed my face with some warm water. "What happened."

"Just a girl hit me, she was angry, it wasn't her fault…I kinda made her mad."

"How?"

"By being near her."

"That sounds so familiar." He stood up and took out a band aid and put it on the side of my eye. He kneeled down to me and held my hips. "This just reminds me of your mother." He shook his head and stroked my hair.

"Just don't start being bossy." He joked. I laughed.

"Im glad you look better these days….I really thought I was going to loose my baby."

I smiled at him and hugged his neck. Kissed his cheek. "I love you too much to hurt you again." he picked me up and carried me to bed. I looked at him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." he kissed my head and turned out the light which left me with the voices in my head again and those demonic people coming back again. I closed my eyes and soon finally caved into a deep slumber. Dreaming of anything that could be a better life.

Which this life….I know is just for me.

**Okay I like cried 3 or 4 times writing this….god I had a hard time. Lol now im tired. Well I hope you like.**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**

**Updating tomorrow! Or well soon lol on Friday haha.**

**-Miki-**


	47. Chapter 47:The Truth Comes Out

**Alright guys! Sorry for the wait…although its been like a day lol. Well anyways here is another chappie, oh I changed the Eve bein a vamp thing yaaa she will be in the same boat as Shane and Claire.**

**Anyways REVIEW THIS SHIT!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 47**

**Claire's POV**

I came into the office to see my 8 year old daughter sitting in the chair, in the office. Why am I not surprised? I sighed. I sat next to her. "So….what happened this time?"

"Frank Connors….He pulled my hair and I punched him by accident."

"Shane how do you punch someone on accident?"

She shrugged, "he was in my way of my fist, it was his fault."

"For the seventh time?"

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"No its not. You are getting in major trouble Shane. Im not going to allow you to do this."

"You let Alyssa."

"Yeah well she stopped when she still could. So please Shane stop for me."

She frowned then rolled her eyes. "Fine but only cause I love you, and I really don't feel like being in Daddy's wrath of rage."

"He wont be mad, just well your our baby and we just don't want you on that path of beating people up and-worse."

She rose a brow at me then thought about it. "Alright mom….I'll try."

"That's all I ask." I got up and checked her out, been reminded about the meeting me and Shane will have to go to. Only to be talked to by the principle about our little kitten. "Alright Kitten lets get home."

Shane nodded and with that we left.

When we got home I heard puking from upstairs. Me and Shane exchanged looks, she shrugged and went off to play video games which really I should ground her from that but I wont worry about that now. I went upstairs to the bathroom to find my 21 year old daughter puking her guts out. I kneeled down to her, moved her hair.

"Are you okay honey?"

She stopped puking for the moment and shook her head then puked a lot more. I rubbed her back until she was done. She flushed the toilet as we got up. She held her stomach. "God I feel like hell."

I rose a brow. "Have you ate something bad?"

"No, not that I know of. Been like this for a month now…I feel awful these days."

"Has Mikey noticed?"

"Yes. He tells me we are seeing a doctor but really I don't want to."

"Ah honey he is just wanting to make sure is all."

"I know. I just hope that I am not what I think I am."

"What do you mean."

She sighed miserably. "Pregnancy…."

"You mean?"

"Yep." She frowned. "There really isn't enough room in this house."

"Sure there is honey, kids share rooms simple and easy, we reuse the twins cribs that we have in the basement."

"Mom….I don't want to leave but….I feel like im a bother…taking up to much space."

"Nonsense, if you weren't here, who would we bug? Shane? Yeah good luck on that one."

Alyssa laughed and walked out, I followed. When I got in the living room I turned off the X-box which Shane was now playing with her dad. They both yelled. "Hey!"

"Mom! I was kicking butt!"

"She wishes but Claire! You could of atleast told me to pause it!"

I turned to them, pointing at Shane. "You upstairs, your grounded from now till I see improvement in that anger problem."

"Mom that will take forever!"

"Not if you start now, now be off kitten, go do your homework I have to speak with you father."

Shane glared at me. "Man, when did you get to be a pain." She muttered, passing me. I sighed.

"Since you became Alyssa the second." I muttered knowing she didn't hear.

"Claire what's the matter?" Shane came to my side and hugged my waist.

"Well we have a meeting tomorrow with the principle."

"Oh, goody. What did our kitten do this time?"

"Punched that Frank boy….again."

"That girl…."

"Totally."

**Shane's POV**

"Why cant you tell them the truth?" Aiden asked me.

"Because, Betsy doesn't want anyone to know, honestly I don't blame her on some point but if she ends up in the hospital then I am telling"

"So what? Your gonna just let her get beat up?"

"Hell no, im sticking up for her, Frank is a total ass and he runs that pack who hurts her and frankly it felt good to hit her….im just worried my fake story will back fire." I sighed.

"We need to keep her away from this." Riley Deans said. Wow for a 10 year old he is cute and so sweet.

"How?" Aiden asked.

"One of us is with her at all times."

"Then she'll feel like-err a burden again."

"We can make it casual." Josh Deans, Riley's little brother, same age as Betsy said.

I nodded. My door swung open and in came Betsy, she was smiling sweetly. Her hair was in little pig tails, she has a pink dress on, her braces were off but only for now, till she goes to school. She put her hand on the wall to keep her balance and got to the bed.

"So-Pause- what are-Pause- you guys- Pause- talking about?" Her speech has went down since last month, the doctors think its just her brain acting up and messing with her thinking, which really scares me.

"How we missed you." Aiden said, coming behind his sister on the bed and hugging her neck. She blushed bad.

"So when do you think you can talk…erm…like without pausing?"

"The-Doctors say-it would be-off and-on." She frowned. Josh came by her side and smiled.

"You wanna hang out with me at lunch tomorrow."

She was trying to think of a reason not to, I saw it on her eyes. "Come on Betsy lets eat lunch with our friends."

"I-have-none." She frowns.

"You got me." Riley said.

"And me." Josh added.

"Even though im your brother I still count you as my best friend."

"And you know I am Betsy, stop being so hard on yourself and screw the haters, let them be your motivators! Show them up! Show them they cant get to you."

"Its-complicated-"

"Those boys are hurting you I know but you cant let them, and we wont let them."

"Darn right!" Josh said. He may be young but gosh that boy can look so determined.

Betsy smiled at him then blushed after looking away. "If-you-say so."

"I know so!"

**Alyssa's POV**

I was at the drugs store, in the bathroom looking at the test. Not again. I already have trouble parenting my other kids now I will have one more to deal with? Does Mikey even want anymore? I sighed. I picked up my phone, and called my husband.

"Hello?" He said in a calming, mellow voice.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" I guess it was the way I had my voice.

"I need to talk to you…" I felt tears building, why the hell am I crying? I heard a crack in my voice.

"Baby, your scaring me, are you okay?"

"No….im not….just please pick me up from the drug store."

"You walked?"

"Had a lot on my mind." I sobbed.

"Hey….don't cry baby, I will be right there in a jiff."

"Okay." I hung up and waited, I sat on the bench that had been place in front of the stores window. Once a beat up blue truck pulled over by the curb I stood up, whipping my eyes.

Mikey was at my side in seconds. "Now what's got you all in a tutter."

I took a breath and clutched onto his work shirt. "Mikey…do you want more kids?"

"Umm sure….why?" he held my waist and stroke my hair.

"Im…p-pregnant…" I said.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Did two tests already, and saw the doctor earlier….they told me I was a month along." I pulled away to look up at him, to see he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because…..you just make me smile." His lips on mine and then he was escorting me to the car.

"So you want this baby?"

"Hell yah beside the twins will need someone to play with. Or torture which ever one comes first."

I laugh, got in and let him drive us home.

**Mikey'sPOV**

"Your what!" My family yelled, except for Claire and Betsy, she was just slouching in her chair, looking at the food that sat in front of her.

"Im pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" mom said.

"Good for you!" dad said, I don't really seemed convinced that he meant it.

"Its not good!" Aiden yelled.

"You got that right, you already have a child who is getting her ass kicked!" Shane yelled.

"Want another one too?" The bigger Shane asked.

"Wait who is hurting Betsy-bug?" Ignoring her dad's question Alyssa asked looking at -now, pissed off Betsy.

Betsy got up and shoved in her chair. "Nobody-Shane-crazy." Then she stomped off. Once gone Alyssa leaned closer to her plate. "Alright Shane Elizabeth you have 3 seconds to spill"

"Sorry mom that's on the DL info."

"Besides she doesn't want you two to know?"

I leaned back in my chair and asked. "Why?"

"Because has any of you grown ups seen how you react to one of us kids in the office? Its like a lion attacking antelope."

Mom rolled her eyes and began eating, dad just stared off into the distance. Shane was looking at his daughter and so was Claire. Eek. wouldn't want to be Shane right now cause she was earning some pissed off looks.

"You're the only kid who has been in that office." Claire said.

"Anyways back to my daughter, if some things are happening then I need to know."

"Its not like you or anyone can do anything. They will still bully her." Aiden frowned.

"They are the worse to get as your bully friends…"

"Plus friends don't give out secrets or promises."

I leaned forward and said. "Some promises are meant to be broken, and secrets to be shared if a friend is getting hurt." I stared cold and hard at the both. I watched them fidget or look down, seeming guilty.

"Tell us what is happening now." Alyssa ordered, furious.

Shane took in a breath. "Guys from upper class has been kicking the crap out of her since kindergarten, we didn't know about it till when Aiden saw her shoved up against a tree."

"After I chased off the boys she-she made up excuses to hide the fact that was one of her…. 'sessions' I came across. When she saw I wasn't buying it she just cried to me telling me the whole thing."

"Days later I was on my way to the swings on the playground, Aiden was with me too, we- we saw one of her bully sessions, I saw it for the first time, they were hitting with a bat." Shane's voice croaked.

"Knowing Shane she came over there to stop it and got into the fight while I grabbed Betsy and took her to the nurses office."

Both kids looked down.

"We didn't know what to do at first, we told her to spill, tell someone."

"She didn't?" Alyssa asked.

"She did…many times she went up to the office, or any other teacher….Nobody helped her.."

"Except for me, Shane, Riley and Josh."

"Riley? And Josh?"

"My friends-our friends, once they heard my little sister being beaten they were mad and both witness the bullies pushing her. Thankfully Josh took Betsy while Riley diverted the bullies." Aiden explained.

Alyssa and I both slumped back in our chairs.

"You mean no adult helped?"

"No….we wanted to tell the vamps see if they can help but when we suggested that….she freaked out on us and started to cry…it was scary too."

"Thought she would never stop." Aiden shivered.

Alyssa got up and grabbed the plate Betsy left behind. "Come on Mikey we have a girl to comfort."

"No!" Both Aiden and Shane shouted.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because she will hate us for telling-"

"And thank you for not having her in the hospital later." Alyssa said and left. I got up and followed.

I opened Betsy's door to see my girl on her bed just reading and having headphones on. Alyssa sat on one side of her on the bed and I sat on the other. Betsy was giving us a confused face. She took off her headphones and paused her music, as well closing the book. "Yes?"

"Here." Alyssa handed the plate to her, Betsy took it and started eating some of the fried fish, she loves it.

"Betsy…has anything been going down at school.." That made Betsy stop eating and put down the plate on the bed, beside her book. She looked down like she was thinking of an excuse.

"Whatever-Shane and-Aiden said-isn't true…"

"Yeah…..well if I see under your shirt I wont find any markings?"

That scared Betsy to look at her mother.

"Betsy please…..tell us…"

"Why-so-I can-be the problem-child again?-" Betsy shook her head and laid down on her pillows and bed. "No thanks.-"

Alyssa looked at me then I looked down at Betsy. I put the plate on the desk by her computer and laid on Betsy's side, Alyssa did the same.

"You were never the problem child Betsy bug."

"I was-just go-away."

I frowned and laid my head down by hers. Her she was on her back, looking at the ceiling not daring to look at either of us.

"We cant go away bug….we just love you to much to do that." Alyssa said, stroking her daughters arm.

"You know this reminds me of your mother and how she was so young."

"How-mama was pretty-didn't talk-like-this-or walk-funny."

"No but I was still bullied. By everyone except your father."

"That's cause I had to live with you and you can kick my ass." I winked at her. She laughs.

"Who-bullied-you?"

"Hannah, Liz, even a vamp." Alyssa frowned, propped up on her elbow she looked at her daughter.

"Shane and Aiden were just worried….and we are too….we heard the teachers wouldn't help you?"

Betsy looked at me. "No they wont-they wont stop-"

"Not if we butt in. and we will so-"

"No-I just want-to do this-one-thing on my-own."

"You been doing it since kindergarten though."

"Yes-but im- not backing down-you can fight-without the physical you know-"

We both smiled at Betsy and kissed her head.

"I should of known that when I was your age."

"But we are going to that meeting with Claire and Shane." I announced. Alyssa nodded. Betsy sighed.

"Don't-say-names-please."

"We wont. Now you should eat."

She nodded and we left. I held Alyssa's hand on our way to the dining room.

"Hard to believe that little girl is actually smart enough not to use fists."

"Yes but she does need to fight with something or she will be in the hospital."

"Indeed." We got our plates and went back upstairs to our room to talk the night away and fall asleep in each others arms.

**Sorry for a sucky ending but I will do the next chap. Just don't know when. Need ideas peeps. So REVIEW EVEN WHEN I STOP UPDATING! Yes I did make Aly Prego, get over it lol.**

**And hoped you enjoyed.**

**-Miki-**


	48. Chapter 48:Jen's Back

**Alright, I have some ideas! Thanks to some reviews! See this is why you should REVIEW!**

**Shane=I think she is getting at…..REVIEW BITCHES**

**Claire=*smacks her in the back of the head* Shane!**

**Shane=*glares at her mom* be glad I cant hit you.**

**Claire=I will kick your butt little girl, if I cant I make sure your father will.**

**Shane=I will what?**

**Shane=Nothing! Daddy you want to take us to the story! Now.**

**Shane=uhhhh sure REVIEW BITCHES AND-Claire=Shane stop cussing damn it!*covers mouth as she sees her daughter smirk**glares* oh don't give me that.**

**Me=are you guys done now? Cause I think they would want the story not bicker!*they argue* damn….well anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 48**

**Alyssa's POV**

"Alyssa!" My husband called as I stormed to the car. "Alyssa darling wait!" He turned me to him.

"No! This school is nothing but a bunch of kids who are raised by jerks! Even the damn teachers are jerks! I saw how that lady looked at my Betsy! Im not having it! I maybe old but I can surly shove my boot up anyones ass's any goddamn day! Treating my daughter like that-" What stopped me was his kiss. His kisses always calmed me, he knows it too. Jerk. When he pulled away he had a smile on his face. "Why cant you be pissed off?"

"I am but im not showing it."

"Well show it! Your child is-" Another kiss, im really going to smack him.

"Going through life, just like everyone. Honey you cant baby her all the time. Sure scrape on the knee, a flue but not this. She needs to stand up for herself soon and she needs to learn it, if we shelter her she will never grow to protect herself, be independent like her mother. Do you really want that?"

I sighed and glared at him. "God I hate it that your right."

He smirks. "And I love it when you get pissed off, makes me turned on." Now that made me blush.

"Shut up, jerk."

"I am a junior educated rich kid aren't I?" He joked.

"Yeah in what world?"

"My world. Aly we just have to make sure she is okay…but kicking people isn't the way."

I sighed and leaned on him. "Come back to the office, lets talk…alright?" I nodded and let him escort me back into the principle's office, where Betsy, dad, mom, Aiden and Shane are looking at us.

"Mrs. Glass I see you returned from your temper tantrum."

"Why you-" I felt Mikey's hand grip mine making me stop and smile big. "Sweet kind lady." I took my seat and held my anger, anger of kill I call it.

"I understand that Mr. Connors told me you Betsy Glass hit him?"

I looked at my daughter who looked absolutely terrified. I wouldn't blame her, with a principle with that big of a nose and the ass size of the grand canyon I would be too.

"No-I-"

"I cant hear you! Speak up."

Betsy swallowed and said. "I-didn't-I-wouldn't-"

"Ms. Glass what is the matter with your talking? Are you making a joke about this?" I stood up like a bolt of lightening.

"Now hold on!-"

"Mom-don't." Betsy smiled at me then looked at the teacher. "I-have a-speech-problem."

The principle looked at her for a long hard minute then turned to Shane. "You. You I had problems with since day one! What did you think you were doing when you hit those boys."

Shane being like me and my dad said. "Well just wanted to try my fists out see if I still had the magic touch. What do you know. I still do." Smirking with her cocky self earned her a smack on the head by my mother.

"Ms. Collins I don't find you amusing at all."

"Neither do I but hell we have tons of times to get used to these dates of ours." Principle shot her a glare.

"Connors told me you're the one to blame." She pointed at Betsy which made Shane grab her finger and growl.

"Why don't you listen to someone other then a lying boy? Maybe like the victim you old hag!" Now that takes guts.

"Shane!" Dad yelled and pulled her off.

The principle looked at Betsy. "Tell me the story."

Betsy blushed and fidgeted. It was like the principle loves to hurt my baby. Old hag.

"F-frank-came-at me-"

"Hurry up Ms. Glass I don't have all day!"

"Hey why don't you shut the hell up so my daughter could speak damn it!" You would think that would of came from me but no, it came from my husband who was now standing at Betsy's side. I came to her other.

"Why I never in my life seen a parent act this way to me!"

"Maybe cause you weren't insulting their child! Making her feel humiliated! I don't like it when people think-no when teachers and adults with power think its okay to mess with my kids. Now you will shut up sit your butt down and take the time to hear my daughter out or so help me I will let my wife have her way and trust me….you wont like it."

The principle snarled but looked at Betsy as Betsy started.

"I was at lunch-with Shane and my-brother-as well as some-friends- Frank and his-pals came at me-yelling at me-not caring that my friends-were there-all I knew was-I was on the ground in seconds-then blacked out-"

"That's where me and Shane came in." Aiden said, walking up to the principle's desk. "We pulled him off and fended them off, we saw she was badly beaten and-"

The principle scoffed and said. "Beaten? This girl has no bruises on her, no cuts, no bumps. If she was beaten like Connors or those boys were she would be on the ground crying." That's where I saw Betsy touch her face and look at her hands like she couldn't believe something.

"But I had them and-"

"Enough! I give you the punishment you well brats deserve. Suspension!"

"No hold on a minute!" My mom yelled and ducked when the teacher swung a ruler her way which made Shane, dad and I angry.

"Get out!"

"Not until my mother gets an apology you witch!" I yelled and got a ruler to my face so hard that it swung me to the floor, I looked up to see Betsy holding the principle's wrists and had red eyes.

Everything felt so still, was still, we were all in shock at what just happened.

**Betsy's POV**

When I saw my mother went to the ground I saw my inner me pass through me, its hard to explain really. Its just like something took over my body.

"You ever hurt her-I wont be nice-" I heard me say. What the hell was with me. I was calm not this! I saw the principle's scared face, oh god, I saw the shocked faces of my family members, of my mother. I closed my eyes hoping this thing inside me would leave, it didn't. I felt better, powerful you can say. I felt my legs move swiftly to the door, it was like I was normal! I slammed the door and held on to the wall feeling very sick. Whats happening to me. This thirst for something.

I saw Shane by my side, asking what was wrong, all I could do was stare at her exposed neck. Oh god she smelt good. I felt it creeping on me I had to go, get away! But she smelt so good. I grabbed her shirt and pinned her to the wall.

"Hey! What the hell! Betsy! Get away from me!"

I breathed heavy I felt the thirst inside me. What the hell was I doing to my best friend. I was about to be so close to her neck when a solid object slammed me to the ground. Blury vision all around me, I finally saw my dad over me yelling something, it was fading many times and finally I let the darkness engulf me.

**Mikey's POV**

"Is Betsy okay?" I asked my father who was leaning over his granddaughter.

"Seems like you tackled her good. Man never would of thought, little Betsy could do that to Shane."

"How is she?" Shane asked coming into the living room, sitting on the chair.

"She should be okay, for now till she wakes up with that thirst for blood."

"Michael how did this happen?" My wife asked as she hugged my waist. I held her with one arm.

"Dad tell me she isn't, like vampire is she."

"Not full fledged, it seemed that she got that half vamp from you, and well it showed up when she saw her mother was being threatened. Just like Mikey."

"And she had to choose me to suck?"

"She didn't mean to Shane, it was controlling her, she isn't in control."

"Yeah well I should have had some heads up." Shane joked. Aiden came in with some 'juice' "Here Grandpa."

"Thanks son." Dad took it and lifted Betsy's head up, and gave her some of it, making her wake up in the process. After she drank it all her eyes came back to her blue that we loved.

She looked around and saw Shane, immideatly she jumped on her, hugging her although Shane thought she was attacking.

"Hey! Hey Down chick you had your blood already!" She stopped when she heard a sob.

"Im so sorry Shane. I am-I didn't-mean it, I swear!" Betsy cried out. Shane sighed and held her like a sister would, Betsy in her lap and being held, sobbing her eyes out.

"Hey…..cool it bug…you will hurt yourself if you don't." Shane joked.

"Good. Maybe I deserve it."

"No, you deserve something other than hurt Betsy."

"Aren't you mad? For god sakes I almost killed you."

"You couldn't help it. Im here for you Bets." Shane hugged her. "Not leaving even if you tried."

"Im sorry….im so sorry…." Betsy sobbed until she couldn't anymore, finally Betsy was carried to bed by Shane, and like a big sister Shane laid with her that night to keep her calmed as she slept soundly through the Morganville night.

**Alyssa's POV**

"So I hear it's a boy?"

"We arent sure yet. Im 2 months along we cant tell."

"I have a strong feeling it's a boy."

"You said that about Shane-" We both eye her as she skates into the kitchen, with baggy pants, crop top, hat on backwards, hair down, and in dad's plaid blouse. "And I guess you were right."

"Right about what?" Shane asked as she flipped her bord to catch it with her hand. It like a skater thing. This past month shes been into it.

"The hell are you?" My dad asked as he walks past Shane.

"Skater chick duh"

"More like go upstairs and change! You look…..not like a young lady."

Shane rolled her eyes. "Mom stop being old. This is whats hot now. Get used to it dude."

I laughed and hugged my moms neck. "Poor mama….your gonna deal with this up until she is fourteen then oh god!"

That earned me a glare.

"Shane don't call me dude now go upstairs."

"Make me."

Just when mom was about to say something Betsy came in with shorts on her and a nice t-shirt on. Her hair which was now longer was up in pigtails. She looked at Shane funny. "You might want- to change-"

Shane frowned at her and asked. "Why?"

"Our school-already wants to kill-us-you really want to be-more targeted.-" After thinking Shane sighed and gave up.

"Im keeping the skate bored though." With that she left to change.

Aiden came in and smiled when he saw his sister. He hugged her neck and asked. "How is my bug doing today?" That made her blush. I love my son so much. He such a sweet boy. A great brother and son to have.

"Good-you?"

"Im great! Now that suspension is over im ready to go!"

"Whats got you so excited?" My dad asked.

"N-nothing."

Betsy smirked and elbowed his ribs gently. "A girl-maybe?"

Aiden blushed which made me spit up my coffee, and cough. I put down my drink and said. "Im sorry but….did I just hear right? A girl?"

"Anna Franklin. Who wouldn't date her. She is hot." Shane said appearing in her crop top and shorts, tenni shoes, her hair in braided pigtails.

"Shut up loser."

"Come at me Glass, I see you blushing."

"Shut up Collins."

Anna and Aiden sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g" Shane sang and was glared at.

"Aww did I hurt your wittle ego?" Shane teased.

"If my mother wasn't here or grown ups weren't here you would be on the moon with a shoe up you little-" "Aiden!" I yelled. He gave me a apologetic look.

"Lets-go?" Betsy nodded towards the back door. They nodded back and said their goodbyes.

"I miss those days where Shane only said our names….and things….remember that Claire….I wish we had another one."

My mom made a -you want another child?- face. "Daddy I think there is too many of us already."

"So many that you cant have me?" A voice spoke, we all looked at the entrance of the back door which we never heard open, we saw a slender woman standing there. She had long braids, a nice tan, in a shirt and pants looking beautiful then ever. I saw her blue eyes and gasped.

"Jen!"

**I know its short but wanted to leave you on a Cliffy. Lol see how mean I am when I don't get much reviews? Now all im asking to reach 200 reviews! that's all I ask.**

**For you guys who would get confused over Betsy sitch, she is like Mikey, she is more human then vamp but would get random cravings and have vamp powers, you will see that in the next Chap….if you REVIEW!**

**REVIEW OR DIE CAUSE OF THE CLIFF HANGER! DUN DUN DUN!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**-Miki-**


	49. Chapter 49:Betsy hears Voices

**Here is the chappie! Got 182 lets get to 190 huh? Start out small. -Miki-**

**REVIEW! AND **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 49**

**Alyssa's POV**

"So how long you staying?" I asked Jen as we were cleaning the dishes. She really surprised us by showing up so unexpecting but hell I love it either way.

"Well I have to change my legs, after that I have to recuperate-"

"Wait whats wrong with your legs?"

"During the war they got blown off….erm well not blown off but damaged real bad, these you see here im standing on are mechanical legs."

"Jen! You never bother to tell us! Why?"

"Cause Aly I know you. You'd freak at the sound of me in the hospital. Hell you freak over a bug biting me."

"I do not."

"Do to"

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

Jen rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever you say sister dearest." I hip bumped her and asked. "So how long?"

"Well after the people found out I have no real legs they didn't want to take a chance and told me to leave, when I refused I was forced out…. So im kinda staying till I buy my own place."

"Really!" I heard Eve ask. Jen turned towards her, I joined and saw Eve, Michael and Mikey in the kitchen oh then there is Betsy.

"Yes im back to stay." Betsy tugged on her pant belt making her look down.

"You were bullied?"

"I was." Jen picked her up and held her in her arms. "So um where will I be staying?"

Shane came in and grabbed her aunts hand. "She is staying with me!"

Aiden grabbed her other hand which moved me over to Mikey. "No way! If it wasn't for me you would still be on the couch!"

"Beat it Glass she is mine!"

"She is my aunt!"

"So how long do you think this will last." I said lowering my voice to Mikey.

"With Shane and Aiden they can argue forever."

"Hey now stop your gonna make me drop Betsy." Jen took her hand away from the kids and put them under Bets so she wouldn't fall.

Aiden shrugged and looked at Mikey. "Dad can I have some left over chilli from last night." oh god not the chilli. Last night I could barely hold my sickness end. Mikey nodded and got it ready, Shane went back to the living room, along with Michael and Eve. Betsy stayed in Jen's arms being so close. The smell is what brought me back from my thoughts. I covered my mouth and proceeded to the downstairs bathroom where unfortunately my dad was in, playing with his hair.

"Whats with you?"

"Just ill."

Jen came in and Betsy following like a little bug. Its cute actually. I held my head as I felt the urge to puke. Damn pregnancy. I love kids and mine but damn I hate 9 months of feeling like shit.

"Are you okay."

"Come in Jen, Dad out!"

"This is my house to ya know."

"Please daddy I don't want you guys to hear this, take Betsy with you."

"No-mama hurts." She came over and hugged my neck which made my sickness go mild.

"Okay should I get Mikey?"

"No dad just please." Dad shrugged and walked out, Jen came in and closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

I took a breath. "Betsy don't talk about this to anybody okay?"

Betsy looked at me then nodded.

"Im….erm…..pregnant…"

"Woah!" Jen uttered, she sat on the floor spreading her legs out. Betsy sat cross legged and I sat with my knees to my chest and my head against the wall.

"How long."

"About 2 months now."

"Does anybody know?"

"You, my mother and Betsy."

"So Mikey doesn't know?"

"I don't know how to tell him."

"Mama I think you just did." I eyed her.

"What?" She pointed to the door to reveal foot shadows standing at the doorway. I got up as fast as Jen.

"Shit." I swung the door open to see Mikey standing there stunned. "Mikey."

"Your-your-we-" He looked down at my stomach. Then me and smiled. "Pregnant?"

I nodded. He hugged my waist and kissed my lips even when Shane and Aiden was saying Ewwww he didn't stop. When we pulled away we looked at one another.

"Your okay with this?"

"Better then ever honey."

**Betsy's POV**

I knock on my brother's door to see if he was in. I been wanting to spend time with my brother, he can be mean when he wants to but no matter how mad he gets, he never yells at me, or hits me, the worse he has done to me was grab me by the arm roughly even then he felt bad for doing so.

The door swung open to reveal my brother standing there. "Hey bug." I smiled and walked in.

"Mama said that we are sharing a room."

"Did she now?"

"Yep Aunt Jen will be staying in my room till she leaves so daddy and Michael are setting up my bed in here." I looked around his room which was big enough to add another bed in here. He smiled at me. "Alright little sis, but you gotta know….there are rules in here and you have to follow them."

"What are they?"

"Don't go on my computer unless you ask me first. And keep your side clean. that's it really oh please don't go through my stuff like Shane does." I giggled at that thought.

"Okay I wont." I walked to his bed and got on it. He got on his bed as well, his back against the head bored and his legs crossed. I crawled up to his lap before he grabbed his book. He looked at me. "What is it?"

"You know who I want to be when I grow up?"

"Who?"

"Aunt Jen!"

"Why is that?"

"She has those robot legs and was kicked out of Africa but she is still smiling….. I want to be like that brother. When someone hurts me I want to keep on smiling."

I felt his arms around me and his lips on my forehead. I looked up to see his blue eyes looking back at me. "You are already her Bets. Do you know how many times I complained about bullies and you being the victim?"

I shook my head. Still silent. "A lot and none of us haven't heard you bad mouth them, or say that you want to hurt them. No all you say is leave them alone or its okay. Betsy…..we-I could never do that."

"Is that bad?"

"What you do, no. its what some people cant do, just fight without physically hurting someone."

"But what about that attack I did on Shane or the principle?"

"That wasn't you, well it was…..it was the side that wanted to do bad but mainly you show your good side."

I smiled and pecked his lips which made him turn red. "Betsy don't kiss me like that."

I puckered my lips. "Im your sister, I can kiss you if I want to so get used to is bucko." I hugged his neck and showered him with kisses, making him laugh and tickle me.

Daddy, mommy, grandpa, grandma, Eve, Michael, Jen, Aiden and Shane thank you for taking this pain I had and turning it into love. I will forever look on to a future that holds a special sun for my shining future!

That night I slept with Aiden and that morning I went to school with friends. It felt safe and nice to finally have something going nice.

"Hey loser!" I heard, saw Frank Connors making his way to me, this time he so looked like he wanted to pound me into meat and sell me to vamps if that makes sense. I got up from where I was sitting and was pushed into the tree behind me. I grunted in pain, my feet kicking back and forth from being lifted by my shirt off the ground.

_**Where is my lunch money! Why is she looking at me like she doesn't know why im here.**_ Did I just….read his thoughts? that's like Edward with that Twilight crap. Oh hell no this isn't happening.

"What is it you want Connors."

"My lunch money and you snitched on me in the office! They called my mom ya know." He lifted me higher up and slammed me on the ground, my back took the fall don't worry. I grunted as I was getting to my side, I felt a kick in my stomach which made me start hacking.

"Hey!" I heard two male-no three male voices yell. I looked up to see Aiden on Frank in seconds, holding him down. Riley holding down his back up friend and Josh kneeling beside me.

"Josh get her to the nurse!" Riley commanded.

"We can take these losers! Maybe Shane can join." Aiden smirked knowing the guys would start whinnying.

Josh helped me up, finally when he was done with trying to help me walk he decided to scoop me up which for a 7 year old he can hold me. I was blushing the whole ride.

"Am I heavy?"

"Not at all." He sat me down on the bed and sat in a chair. I looked at him.

"Don't you want to-erm-go?"

"Not until I know your okay. They hurt you pretty hard." He got up and lifted my shirt to see the bruises on my tummy, his finger skimmed over one cut. "I want you to stop this okay?"

"Stop what?" I felt my face getting hot and any girl would feel this way right? I know we are like seven but hey the boy was cute. I put down my shirt and hopped down from the bed, was leaving but never got a chance too. He held my hips, he was in front of me. "Where are you going? Are you crazy?"

"I was-"

"Going to lay down like a good girl? Great idea." He picked me up by my waist and sat me back on the bed. "Look Bets you're my friend and there is no way your leaving this bed unless your parents come in or the nurse says your okay your little butt is staying." I blushed really badly.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." He smiled and sat on the bed beside me. We waited until the nurse came, called my parents and I got checked out in the end. Although I really wanted to see Josh more.

I was sitting on my brothers lap watching a re-run of spiderman when my mom and dad came in. they were in their pjs, and my mom looked so messy. I got down and went slowly to her. "Are you okay mama?" She kneeled down to me and kissed my head.

"Im not the one who got beaten up today."

"And im not the one who is pregnant."

"Better stay like that till im staked you hear me bug?" My dad rose a brow. I giggled and hugged his waist.

"Yes sir."

"Bets your missing the best part." Adien signaled me over. I went back and put my head on his lap. I never realized how tired I actually was till I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Is she asleep? **_a voice asked. It sounded like Aidens.

_**Man I am starving! I wonder if Claire is making tacos.**_ that one sounded like my grandpa.

_**Maybe I can subtract this number with that one-oh damn it screw math when am I ever gonna need it anyways. Damn teachers. **_Shane definitely. She must be attempting homework.

_**Damn it. We need more juice. **_that was daddy's voice. I woke up to see Aiden looking at me. I sat up and looked over to see my mother eyeing me.

_**What the hell did she dream? That face worries me. **_Holy crap im reading her thoughts! I- I think.

"I wasn't dreaming- mama and sorry -if I made a face- that worries you." She widened her eyes.

_**Did I say that out loud?**_

"No mama- you didn't."

"Okay child now your just scaring me."

"Im scaring myself."

"Hey if you can read minds then tell me what im thinking." Aiden joked.

"Too easy-Anna Franklin and-her-pretty hair." I watched him blush and push me in a playful way.

"Awww my baby boy has a little crush."

"I-I do not mom."

We both giggled. "Women cant get away from them I swear."

"No son sadly they will run you down." My dad appeared at the doorway to the living room entrance.

"Daddy!" I got up and ran to him ignoring my mother when she is yelling 'be careful' I should of listened. I tripped and fell on my face, got on my knees and rubbed my face. "Ow."

I felt daddy pick me up, laughing his butt off in the process. "Your so clumsy sweetie." I blushed and put my head in the crane of his neck. I felt his hand rub my back.

"So Aiden Bets how was school?"

"Fighting, mom getting called the usual." Aiden said.

Mom got up and put her hands on her hips. "Im so close to home schooling you two…or have mom do it….maybe that Myrnin guy." That's when my grandpa came in, and stood beside my daddy.

"Not Mynin he is a loon and im not trusting him with my grand kids….I hate myself for trusting him with your mother…"

"How about dropping out!"

"How about your so funny boy." mom glared at Aiden making me laugh.

My dad put me down and went to my mom. "I think its moms nap time."

"Michael I may be pregnant but I can and will kick you if you tic me off."

"Mama!-be nice.-" I commanded. She gave me a long look then sighed. She took my dads hand and together they went upstairs.

"Mama is so mean these past few weeks."

"She isn't mean Aiden, she is a moody pregnant mother of two who has a lot of stuff to deal with." my grandpa said as he sat on the couch. I stood near the door way looking at them two talking. Poor mama. I walked to the stairs and got to my parents door, cracking the door to reveal my mom holding her face crying, my daddy trying to comfort her as best he can. I closed the door quietly and looked down. This is all my fault. Why can I be stronger? Why do I have to make mama cry so many times? Why do I let others fight my battles?

"Hey." a voice interrupted my thoughts, I turned to the voice to see aunt Jen standing there. "Why are you crying?" I felt my cheeks and realized that I was crying. Wow.

"No reason." I wiped my tears and looked up at her.

She crouched down in front of me and held my hand. "You look like you could use a nice treat to make your day a little better huh? Get on your shoes." She stood. "come on im not taking no as an answer." I looked at her for a moment then proceeded to do what she asked. What was she up to?

"You know, you remind me of me in some ways." I looked at her while sipping my peanut butter smoothie at the common grounds, parked on the curb.

"What-makes-you say-that?"

"Well I was bullied, this was when I was your age, my father couldn't take the stress, neither could my mother…..I felt like I was a burden, why live anymore…..I thought that if I kept quiet and took the beatings then it would be okay, but it made things worse…"

"So-what did you do?-in the end?" I asked.

"Well eventually my friends fought them off, like Shane and Aiden, I know how you must feel right? Thinking that they don't need this or they shouldn't do this…..I thought those things for awhile…"

"So your just like me."

"No no I have a story like yours but im not near enough to be like you."

"Why?"

"Because unlike me you don't cower away, don't run off, you actually stay and make sure your friends are okay." I suddenly saw pain in her eyes. Poor Jen.

"What?"

"You help your friends fight. You take on five guys and do what no little girl would have strength to do Bets." She looked at me with a smile. "That is why I look up to you."

"Im not all that special-"

"You are, you don't let your legs stop you from moving forward, you don't let your voice from talking, and so don't let words and negative things bring you down and stop you. Your better then that Bets. Be that positive girl I always heard about from your mothers call."

I smiled a little and nodded. "Aunt Jen-why did- they bully you?"

"I was simply the four eyed smart girl, nobody liked that so they took out their jealousy towards me." She shrugged and looked at me. "Cant always be liked by people but if they hate you then you know your important enough to be hated I always say."

Wow auntie Jen is so great, she went through hell like I am now, and here she is a retired nurse, and person who helped people, she became an amazing person I want to really be.

The rest of the night went by. Dinner passed and watching tv passed, soon I was in my sleeping bag in my brothers room falling asleep, thinking of my new idol when a voice came into my head a voice that scared the living bones out of me.

_**Im killing you all! Watch out Alyssa, you will be first on my list to kill.**_

**Okay sorry for the long ass wait, got distracted and wow yah im back don't worry im not dead lol**

**Well hope you enjoyed**

**REVIEW!**

**-Miki-**


	50. Chapter 50:The Dievorce

**Alright my reviews is still at 183 which disappoints me but im still hoping. Well here is your chappi not like you guys care anymore. So REVIEW**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 50**

**Alyssa's POV**

Its been 3 years since I had my little boy. His name is Caleb Michael Glass. I had to add Michael's name in there. Why? Cause it ticked him off and he just looked like my Mikey the first moment I laid my eyes on him I knew he was my kinda man.

Now at three, I can tell I was right. He was my little man since he clung onto me every second of everyday. Which sometimes I didn't mind. My twins are now ten, hard to believe they are in seventh grade already and at ten. How odd is that. My sister is in eighth, eleven and guess what she is now into dating. Aren't 11 year olds supposed to be like obsessed with tv and video games? When I was young I hated boys at that age. Oh well seems like it's a whole new generation I guess. We still live at the glass house with our parents and Jen, oh speaking of her Jen is on her way down marriage Ville. Well if Peter actually pops out the question. Its hard to believe my life has been this amazing all just because of one night with Mikey and Hannah.

"Whats for dinner." Aiden comes in, Caleb follows, Caleb has been following Aiden around as well, its quite cute actually.

"Chili?"

"Really?" Aiden made a face.

"Yes really. Where is your sister."

"At school, the teacher needed her to stay for something."

"And you didn't wait on her?"

"I didn't know I had to?"

"Aiden….sweetie…..Morganville…Vampires…..almost sundown…..you catching my drift?"

"I got it mom. I go get her. When is dad gonna be home?"

"When your grandpa is I guess."

"Im homeeee!" Shane sang as she entered the kitchen. Oh and you know when I was 13 and had no chest…well my lucky sister has a b-cup…damn her oh well I still have bigger. Yah yah I know im being weird but whatever. "Hey Shane. You didn't stay to walk Betsy home.""She didn't want me to. Said she has things to do."

"That's the what 100th time she did this."

"She is like grandma. Always studying."

I sigh. It was true, our Betsy bug is like my mother and Mikey. Studies like no tomorrow. She is very shy and doesn't talk to anyone. Sometimes it worries me.

"Food." Caleb chirps, tugging on my jeans. "Food mama."

"I hear you I hear you."

"Can I take Caleb with me?"

"Too your school." I lifted a brow at him.

"Yeah."

"I don't know Aiden."

"School!" Caleb cheeped and jumped up and down. Such a cutie.

"Promise me you will not let harm come to him?"

"I promise your mama's boy will be safe."

I jerked my chin at him. "You're a mamas boy, don't lie."

He rolled his eyes and picked up Caleb. "Alright mom." He kissed my cheek and let Caleb kiss me then was off, followed by Shane yelling after him.

**Shane's POV**

I held Caleb's hand as we walked through the halls, making our way to Betsy's 7th period class where we left her 3hrs before. "So you think we are aloud in here?"

"I guess." Aiden said. "So how is the boyfriend?"

"hmmm you mean ex."

"Really? Why ex?"

"Found him kissing another girls lips, then he dumped me saying Darla is way prettier and smarter."

"Did you kick his ass?"

"You know it. No body dumps Shane Collins and gets to go without limping."

Aiden laughed. We finally made it to the class but once I looked inside I saw the teacher with his hands tightly on her wrist. She was in tears. "That bastard!" I let go of Caleb and charged in, the teacher pushed away Betsy, knocking her on her ass, crashing a desk into another in the process. She looked up at him.

"Get out! Your nothing but worthless! Now leave!"

The teacher yelled. Betsy got to her feet and grabbed her bag, she smiled at us and said. "I be there in a minute."

"Now you will be in that hall way now." Aiden said with a low growl.

"Get out you two. This is between me and her." He took Betsy's wrists and pulled her towards his office.

"Please, I will be right out." She said before the door slammed her into the office that we couldn't get to in time. I looked at Aiden with fear.

I picked up Caleb and held him close. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"I don't know, but if that scum bag hurts her…there will be hell to pay." Aiden has always been over protective when it came to Betsy, this teacher, David his name was he didn't like at all. David has been known to be violent and hurt her. That's right I mean full blown -smacked her to the floor in front of everyone- kind. When Aiden saw that, hell even I did, I knew Aiden was pissed off. He wanted to rip someone apart, preferably David.

Betsy came out with a weak smile on her face as she walked, limped to us.

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing bad, just….nothing, I was being punished for what I did earlier in class is all."

"That was all Sara. You know that Bets." I said.

"I know."

"Then why take the fall for her?" Aiden growled.

"If you keep taking the fall for everyone's misbehaving then-"

"I know, I know but if I don't who will? Then we will all suffer what I am going through. I can take it. I promise guys, its okay."

"You getting hurt is not. What will mom do when she finds-"

"She wont!" Betsy stopped in her tacks, by this point we were near the common grounds. "Please guys, don't tell."

"Im sorry Bets but I have to tell." I said. That got me the meanest look ever.

"Fine! Don't be a friend!" She stomped ahead of us.

Her walking and talking has improved very much, but she still gets hurt. Everyday, no end to the verbal, emotional and physical abuse she gets. "I am being one!" I yelled. Aiden sighed, letting down Caleb and walking with me.

"Its for her own good." Aiden said, rubbing my back comfort.

"I know."

In the end when I ws about to tell Aly I choked and didn't at all, why? I have no clue, maybe it had to do with my best friend giving me those eyes. God im gonna kill her one of these days too.

**Mikey's POV**

I was tucking my baby girl into bed when I noticed some scratches on her arms, looks a lot like nails. I examined hers to see if she did it to herself but no, her nails weren't long enough to make these scratches. I frowned at her sleeping face. I feel uneasy, like something bad is happening to my Betsy

"Daddy?" A small voice spoke, making me turn and look down, revealing my little boy standing, looking up at me with his big brown eyes. Believe it or not, he looks like my Alyssa. I kneeled down to him.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Sissy hurt."

"What's that?"

He licked his lips and shook his head. "Sissy hurt daddy. She hurt."

I look back at my daughters sleeping body and back at him. "Yeah I know." I stood up and leaned in for her goodnight kiss. I turned out the light and picked up Caleb. After shutting the door I smiled at my son. "Arent you supposed to be in bed."

"No bed daddy." He shook his shaggy hair and laughed a little one which made me warm and fuzzy.

"Yes bed."

"Bed no."Bed yes."

We bantered this as I walked in his and Aiden's room. I sat him on his bed and looked at Aiden. "Did anything happen to your sister?" He looked at me with eyes that could hide secrets well, he shook his head, making his shaggy hair fall in his face. "I just saw scratches on her arms again."

"I don't know dad." He replied. Which was weird. He would usually be shouting down the hall making a fuss or….something.

"Huh. Alright." I laid my little troublemaker down and kept him down till he stopped squirming. "No bed." He pouted.

"Yes bed."

"Mama!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Alyssa coming to my side. She had a smile on that cute face of hers. "Hey Al."

"Guess the party is in here." Aiden said. "Im going to make me a snack." He mumbled.

"You just ate" Aly said as he was walking to the door.

"Still hungry." He called after leaving the room. She shook her hair and looked down at me and Caleb.

"No bed." Caleb said.

I looked at him and sighed. "Caleb we go through this every night-"

"Mama. I want to lay with mama."

"No sweetie its time to be a big boy and sleep in your big boy bed."

Caleb frowned. "no like."

"Yes like. Bed soft." Aly spoke.

"Mama soft. I like mama."

I heard Aly make that whimper that always ends up with 'Please Mikey.' I sighed. "Alyssa we are never going to get our bed back if you keep breaking down."

"Please mama." Caleb did his puppy eyes which I knew Alyssa would break down. "Aly. Stay strong." I looked him in the eye. "Look son, bedtime now and I mean it. Be a big boy and stay in your own bed." I got to my feet and led Aly out before he could break her down again. I closed the door. "Your killing me Mikey."

"Well its no good if we keep babying him Aly."

"Daddy!" I felt the knob jiggle a little. "Mama!"

"Go to bed Caleb." I told, hearing crying made me sigh harder.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" He yelled, banging on the door, screaming like hell. Screaming loud enough to get our parents up here.

"What's with the screaming?" Claire asked.

"Mikey is forcing his foot down." Alyssa frowned, wincing at every time Caleb calls for her.

"Well he is Mikey's child then." My mom joked.

"Funny." I faked laughed.

"Mama! Mommyyyy!"

"Oh Mikey please he is only three."

"Soon four then five, if we don't stop now then he will be in our bed and all over you when he is 15 and trust me, its cute now but once he hits puberty….its creepy."

"It is not Mikey. You slept with me till you were 10."

"Thank god you finally went to your own bed." My dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"This brings back memories to where Aly pitched a fit when Claire didn't let her sleep with us."

"Thanks. Plus you were the one complaining"

Alyssa finally shoved me out of the way and opened the door, picked up her son and held him close as he sobbed on her. "My poor baby."

"Alyssa!"

"Zip it, I want my boy, don't like it sleep on the couch." She said and walked off. I sighed.

"Bad night dad?" Aiden came through his grandparents and made his way to me.

"Just a little. Can you at least go to bed?"

"Sure. Night Gps Gms." He waved to our parents and he shut his door. I smiled at our parents and walked off, hearing they make their separate ways.

I came into my and Alys room to see she is in bed holding Caleb. I shook my head. "One night only then it really is big boy bed. You both hear me." They both looked at me.

"Don't be so mean Mikey"

"Yeah!" Caleb sobbed. I scratched my head and said. "So im the bad guy now?"

"No-"

"Seems like it." I sighed, frustrated that my wife just annoys me with being the one who seems to be the good guy in this parenting crap. Its not just Caleb its all of our kids. When they get in trouble I end up yelling, being hated, being yelled at. I sat on the rolling chair near the window and started to take off my shoes when I just felt like I wanted to just leave, clear my head, be anywhere but here. I got up and got my coat on.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked. I stayed quiet, when I got to the door I decided to mutter something like im going out or just bye. I just needed to be away. Away from Alyssa. I love her I do. But the way she keeps not backing me up on this parenting shit makes me go insane.

Sometimes I wonder why im still here…..

**Alyssa's POV**

After Caleb was asleep I asked our parents to watch the kids while I go out to find Mikey. Its been about 3 hours since he left of mad. He was such a baby when he didn't get his way, always go and pout, jesus.

Makes me wonder why I said yes to the baby I call husband.

"So you going to sulk here?" I asked, standing in the abandon park, where he sits.

"Im not sulking. Can you just go please, im out here for a reason."

"And whats that?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me Mikey because its annoying when you leave and pout like a little baby cause you didn't get your way."

That made him look at me with anger. He got up and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "Its annoying when your always the bad guy in this parenting crap."

"If you think its crap then why did you come along for the ride?"

"To be a supporting boyfriend!"

"Some support." I muttered.

"That's it. Im done Alyssa."

"What are you done with?"

"You. This relationship. I cant take it. You hurt my feelings and yes I have feelings, im just sick of being told im mean, or stupid, or an idiot I am! Im just done. I want a divorce."

I was stunned. The man I love, the man I had kids with is…..divorcing me cause I am mean to him? "Fine. You got one." I said back then just getting back in my truck and driving off leaving him to his own mess. And to think we loved each other. I stopped in front of the glass and that's where it hit me. I let my anger get inside me and lash out on him. Now he thinks I really want this. I don't. in the end, my heart breaks cause I was just dumped.

That night I kept Caleb out so I could cry in a big bed feeling so empty and cold. The next morning I didn't see Mikey, at all.

Time passed and eventually we got a divorce, our kids were ad at the both of us, our parents were lost at words, and eventually Mikey moved out and got his own place. My heart still breaks thinking that its our anniversary. Its been six months since the divorce and almost a year since the fight. I still sleep in Mikey's room, feeling the memories creep back up on me. So many that it makes me cry all over again.

**Betsy's POV**

Its been a year since the announcing of their divorce. They say its for reasons but I think its bull. My mom and dad had 3 kids together, they cant get divorce and get it over with like that. Both of my parents are depressed. Dad hides it well but not well enough. He sleeps in his own place, which is a hotel, he never told mom where he was living or paying day by day to live there. I need to get things back as they were or my mom will be in her stupid bed crying her eyes out forever. I grabbed Aiden, Shane and Caleb in my bedroom and looked at them.

"Okay what's up." Shane asked.

"Yeah sis."

"Okay this is my plan to get mom and dad back together-"

"They don't want each other they already told us-"

"You saw mom when she was telling us and dad when he tried to explain to us. Aiden we arent stupid, they love each other but both are to dumb to just say sorry, instead the make things worse, leaving us kids to rescue their dumb asses."

"Whats with you? Your usually quiet and never in dads and moms fights."

"Yeah well their fights have never ended in a divorce and cause my mother is a depressed alcoholic and my father is a depressed smoker. I want my family…..I want my mom and dad back. The ones who were strong and can get through anything. don't you want that too? Or hear more of mom crying and see less of daddy." I bit my lip to hold back my heartbreak.

"Lets do it." Shane said.

"Do it!" Caleb cheered.

"Aiden please…."

"Of course."

With that…..operation: Get Dummies Back Together, is a go.

**Don't worry. I have something planned, you'll just have to REVIEW TO SEE THE NEXT CHAP!**


	51. Chapter 51:David The Teacher!

**Alright so here is another Chapter. Hope you like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 51**

**Mikey's POV**

Its been forever since I held her, since I kissed her, since I loved on her. God dang why do I do stupid things. Why couldn't I just talked to her, every time I went to the Glass house she just hides in her room, my kids up to something, I can feel it in my bones. I sit on the stool in an empty bar that I proposed to my wife in, 10 years would be, I need to see her, tell her im sorry, beg for forgiveness, but if I do that then what was the point in divorce? I sighed looking at my cigarette. Funny how I never liked smoking but im doing it now. I wonder what Alyssa is doing.

"Mikey!" A voice called, looking up from my cig I saw Alyssa standing there. In skinny jeans that totally rocked her ass and a shirt that hugs her breasts so tight that I felt very excited.

"Aly?"

She came over to sit on the stool beside me. "Mom said this is the place that stays open for drinkers like me."

"You drink."

She nodded and turned away. "My dad is here too, along with the kids."

"Kids? This is a bar."

"As long as they don't go into the bar then its okay….well….if you want….you can join us…..for the kids I mean." She shrugged and hopped off. I watched her and damn…..I wish I could grab her and drag her into the back to I can do a lot with her. But like me I decided just to watch finally when I couldn't bare it much longer I got up and left. I wa to my car when I heard a voice. I turn to see my daughter running towards me, Alyssa and others were following her.

"Daddy wait-" She didn't get a chance, the shine of headlights covered her body as the car came closer to her.

"Betsy!" I yelled and ran, I pushed my daughter and felt a solid hit, concrete under me, my daugher, sons screaming, Alyssa running to me. Hearing the car leave as fast as it could. I looked up to see Alyssa was looking down at me, her hair skimmed my face, her mouth saying words I don't understand.

Alyssa…..im sorry…

I closed my eyes and dozed off into a world where Aly was still mine.

**Alyssa's POV**

My daughter and sons were crying, Shane and the others were just waiting, Eve was in tears like my kids were, I was in tears even.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Betsy sobbed.

"What plan?" I kept calm but still had tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Daddy was supposed to come over." Betsy sniffed.

"You both were supposed to talk." Aiden cried.

"Laugh." Caleb added.

"And come to your senses that the divorce was a mistake." Betsy sobbed. I looked at them.

"So this was a set up?"

"Yes. Grandpa and Grandma helped us."

That's why dad, mom, Michael and Eve were being nice and forcing me out.

"Are you mad mama?" Caleb cried. I stroked his hair and kissed his head.

"When I see your father….you can expect him to be in our lives for good. I could never be mad at you three after putting so much effort into it."

"Glass?" I looked over to see a nurse standing there. "Are you Alyssa Glass?"

"Yes." I got up and picked up Caleb, held him tightly in my arms.

"Your husband is asking for you. He says he needs you right away."

I nodded we all followed the lady that led us to his room, I came in to see my guy in the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Mikey?" I came to his side the kids got on the bed, Eve on his other side, along with Michael, my parents at my side and Shane by Betsy holding her.

"Hey." Mikey smiled. I thought I would never see that smile again, I hugged his neck. "Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear!"

He let out a laugh and nodded.

"Alyssa…im..sorry…for all this I-"

I shushed him and stroked his hair. "Don't baby…..its okay, your okay…..just relax okay…lay back and sleep." I let go of his head and kissed his lips. "I will be here when you wake up I promise." I knew he was tired cause of his speaking, and eyelids kept dozing away.

Later on my parents and his parents took the kids and let me stay behind. I sat on the spot that was next to him in the bed and laid myself on my side. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, my arm over his chest, hugging him close and tight, never wanting to let go again. I love him no matter how bad he hurts me, he is like a boomerang, once I throw him he always finds his way back.

"Alyssa?" A soft voice came out of the man that I hold close.

"Yes."

"Why did you come…..I mean I keep hurting you, 6 months I wasted on that stupid divorce."

"Hurt me or not, I will just come back like a boomerang, anything you throw to me, I will just come right back with something better….."

"A boomerang huh?"

"Yep…Mikey….Our whole lives we said what we said… I meant every word of my part…even though you I get mad at you I know I can always be calmed by you as well….did you ever mean those things you said…..from the beginning of our dating…..did you-" I didn't finish since I was turned on my back and the man I laid beside turned on his side making him hover over me and his lips pressed against mine. He looked at me for a long time.

"Since the beginning….no girl has been in my world except for you baby…..its only you….and it will forever be only you." He kissed me much harder. I sighed when he pulled away.

"Damn…we are in a hospital bed….and I would of loved to have make up sex soooo bad."

Mikey smirked. "Best make up sex that I will ever have I bet."

"With this outfit yeah."

"True….so true. Your ass looks hot by the way." I blushed.

"Mikey…..don't talk so naughty." I giggled. He laughed.

"And your breast are so tight in that shirt." I blushed really bad when I felt his hand cup my breast.

"Mikey…don't….in the hospital you know."

"So its like 2 am and nobody is up right now." He gets up and locks the door and closes the blinds. I sat up and shook my head.

"I don't think we should do this under your condition."

"a bit of a headache big deal, come on baby I havent had any since….well last year." I blushed really bad as he got on his knees, he was in his pj's believe it or not, he crawled to me and kissed my lips. His taste sent me flying. His touch sent me soaring, him inside me flew me to the moon and back. That night felt amazing. Not just the sex but just being in his arms and with him again. I thank my little smart brainers for this.

**Shane's POV**

"Okay so your plan didn't work atleast your parents are now back in their engagement."

"But not married and its been like 7 months since they got back together." I rolled my eyes and hugged her neck.

"Sure not married but that's just cause they don't have the money."

"Or my mom doesn't want to be."

"Or she likes the girlfriend status again." That got me a worried look. "Fiancée! I meant that!"

"Whatever. Whats for dinner im starving."

"That's a first usually im saying that."

"Yeah well the teacher didn't let me eat at all during lunch hour."

"He's still harassing you!"

She shrugged. "I can handle it."

"My fist to his face can too and I will get expelled for that, don't make me Betsy I swear to god I will."

"Oh I know, your already failed."

"Hey its not my fault Eighth grade grew on me. Besides im not leaving you alone like this. Not with that fag who is trying to feel you up every damn day."

She took my hand and looked at me with a smile. "Shane please. Im fine, he hasn't touched me like that."

"Liar. I saw him pulling you in his office after everyone left the class."

"Shane-"

"Stop bullshitting me Betsy! It gets old so fucking fast!" I snapped and took my leave, slamming her door. I felt tears escape my eyes, I cupped my hand over my mouth to keep my emotions from spilling out. Why does she do this to herself, act so brave like she can handle anything when she is only so little….only in eighth…..only 11.…..I must of blacked out cause I found myself in my room. I sniffed and sat on my bed. I held my face and let it all out, well with a few punches to the wall hear and there I guess they were hearable cause I heard someone come in.

"Go away Betsy im not in the mood."

"Glad im not her." I heard my dads voice call out. Hearing him coming closer made me wipe my eyes and look at him when he scanned my hand and the whole. "Time for padding on these walls….." he looked at my hand. "Shane-" I pulled away and looked away.

"Im fine just go away." I felt his eyes still on me. He stood up and sat more on my bed then the edge of it like he usually did.

"Come. Sit." he spread out his legs and patted the spot between them. "Oh don't give me that look girl, now come and sit."

I sniffed and crawled in between his legs, he leaned back on the head bored holding me, my back to his chest.

"Now tell me why my little girl is crying."

"Its nothing, I cant tell you anyways."

He stoked my hair and straighten up making me lean forward and turn in his arms, his legs criss-crossed a little. "Shane…..you can tell me stuff, don't hide your emotions in….I did that and it never helped…."

"It does for me…keeping inside is better then crying."

His eyes shifted a little away but locked with mine. "When your mother saw me crying….for the first time….she told me I had nothing to be ashamed about, crying that is. So Shane….you can cry….its nothing to be ashamed of."

"Its something….when your friend is being hurt and you just want to knock her out yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Betsy…a teacher is hurting her…he has been hurtin her since the start of last year…daddy…..I feel like im going to loose her….I cant loose her…" I felt tears and my voice betraying me and right then I broke down, telling him everything.

Finally when I felt wary carry over me, I gave in to the slumber and fell asleep in his arms, wishing that things would go happy for once. But in Morganville….you can never have that.

**Alyssa's POV**

I was feeding Mikey some cookie doe, playing around in the kitchen with him when my distressed father came in. his face made us immediately stop and give him a look. My mother and Mikey's parents came in with Caleb and Aiden, no sign of Betsy.

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked.

"A lot…. Shane told me a while ago….and you two really need to hear it."

"Where is Shane?"

"Asleep. Please Aly sit." I nodded and sat on the counter. Mikey hopped up to join me. "Shane told me that a teacher at the school….has been bullying Bets."

I gasped along with my mom and Eve, Michael just froze eyes wide. Aiden looked guilty and Caleb-well he wasn't paying no mind.

"She also thinks that…that the son of a-sick man did stuff to her."

I looked over at Mikey to see he was really mad. I held his hand and swallowed.

"Are you sure daddy?"

"Yes, Shane saw it herself, after class was over she came back to get her jacket and heard crying from the office he has in his class room, when she checked the door and saw it was locked the guy behind the door told her to go away, she didn't think nothing of it till Shane saw scratches on her arms and sides, lower back too."

"Scratches….." Mikey said breathlessly and held his face. "Shit." he looked at Aiden and got down. "Did you know about this!" When Aiden didn't answer Mikey yelled. "Answer me!"

I held him back and talked to him in a hush voice so he could calm down.

"Tomorrow we will come to school with you kids and talk to this teacher." I told Aiden. "Now you two will go to bed." I looked at Caleb. "In your own bed."

Caleb didn't dare make a fuss. After getting the boys to bed I checked on Betsy, Mikey holding my hand. She was asleep, with books scattered about, looks like she was studying. Of course. I lifted up her shirt to fine the lower back scars were there. I let out a breath and let Mikey look, I let down her shirt when she turned on her side yawning and grunting. She looked up at us and stood up on her knees, she saw the clock saying its only 11. She let out a sigh of relief. "Betsy."

"Yeah mama?" She looked at us with her blue eyes and had her usual smile on. As always, hiding everything from us.

"Did you eat?" I asked.

"No but that's okay I'd be to jittery to eat anyways."

"Why."

"A killer test."

"That's why-" Mikey began. "We can make you a snack. You need to eat and sleep as well."

"I will soon." She smiled and grabbed her book, leaned back on her pillows and started reading. I stared at her scratch that was exposed from the sweater she was wearing.

"Hey where did you get that?" Betsy looked at me then followed my gaze, she covered her scratch, making me look up to her baby face. She smiled.

"Fell. These legs are better but not so much better." She smiled nervously. Lying. I know that face anywhere. It had Shane Collins my lying little sister written all over it. I saw Mikey wasn't buying it either. "Okay….well eat and go to bed soon."

"I will mama." We gave her hugs and left to go to our room. Once in our room, door closed Mikey gave me this terrified look.

"I know."

"Shes is lying through her teeth."

"I know…..maybe she is just scared Mikey….and I don't blame her, if my mama and daddy went through a divorce and got back together I wouldn't want to be the one who messes with that happiness."

"She wont be. But I understand. We will talk with this fellow teacher of his and make sure he keeps his hands to himself." I went over to him and hugged him.

"Your sexy when you take charge baby." He grinned and kissed my lips, trying to unbotton my shirt I was in. I giggled at the fact that he was failing at the bottons. I pulled away and grabbed his hand.

"Getting a little cozy huh."

"I don't know what your talking about im simply loving on my boobs."

"Your boobs…im the one who has them."

"Yes but im the one who messages them when they hurt…come on baby give me some fun." He winked and kissed my neck. I sighed.

"Now you know that I cant say no to that." I giggled and that night….made love all over again.

Next day when we met with this teacher….I saw my past coming back in a flash. The grin on his face made me even more scarce.

"D-David." I said, voice shaky.

"Well dear Alyssa…. Mikey…..its so nice to see you again."

He smirked wildly. Making my legs go weak.

It cant be. You were supposed to be dead!

Damn it!


	52. Chapter 52:Betsy To the Rescue!

**211 reviews! Lets just say you guys made my freaking day! Keep the reviews going! I got a lot I can do. Oh please choose who you want me to do first.**

**Betsy's Story?**

**Or**

**Shane's Story.**

**Now I already started on Betsy's but since this story is still going on I cant do what I was thinking of doing. Anyways tell me and I shall give you it, well if theres more Shane then I do Shane, if theres more Betsy then I do Betsy! Your choice so you will have to REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 52**

**Alyssa's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. My whole body was shaking. I felt Shane's hand on my arm.

"Teaching of course."

"Shouldn't you be….I don't know…dead?" Mikey growled.

"Should I be? Good question." He smiled and saw my little Betsy coming in. "Ahh there is my star pupil!" I went over to Betsy and put my hand in front of her protectively.

"Okay you sick son of a bastard…..what the hell did you do?"

"Mom he didn't do anything."

"Yes mom she is quite right."

"Bull shit." Shane spit glaring at David. She looked like she wanted to rip his head off, Mikey looked the same.

"We all know David. The jig is up, either you confessed or get your ass kicked by a eighth grader." Aiden threw daggers at him. Betsy looked taken aback about this whole thing.

"Guys calm down-"

"Too late Betsy." I said and stormed right up to David. I glared at her. "You know what mama bears do when somebody messes with their cub?"

"Whats that? Cry?" He joked.

"No… they attack…." I said, I slammed him to the bored so fast that it shook him up, I held his neck. "I've taken-no me and Michael have taken a lot of shit from you. My family has too…but not my daughter…she will never go through what you put us through. You stay away from her or I will get a stake and stab your stupid heart!" I said squeezing his neck harder.

"Im not afraid of you any longer….so come sniffing…..and expect to be shot. Or in this case….staked." I let go and kicked his man hood, making him go on his knees. I walked to the door. "Mikey….have fun with your threats." I said and left taking the kids with me.

"What about school mama?" Betsy whined.

"Yeah Mrs. Peach already wants her for lunch." Shane joked.

"Oh don't forget Josh." Aiden laughed. I looked at them with a smile, seeing my daughter blush reminded me of when I got picked on when my friends saw me looking at Mikey.

"Shut it Aiden, he doesn't like me like that. He already said. Plus he has a girlfriend." Betsy frowned and sighed.

"School right now is out of the question. Not with that man still there."

"Who is he mom. It seemed like you know him." Aiden asked as he sat on the grass beside Shane. We were at the park that the kids played at when really young. When I was young….hell my parents came here when I was a baby.

"I do….." I said.

"He always looked familiar to me but I cant put my tongue on it." Shane said.

I heard a car door slam, looking over my shoulder I saw Mikey walking up to us holding little Caleb in his hands. He let him down and sat beside me. Caleb crawled in the middle of the circle we now had.

"Betsy…..you need to tell me-us what that man did…and don't say its nothing baby its something….important something that we need to know because your important, your life is important."

Betsy looked down and plucked some of the grass.

"Your mother's right. We wont judge you or laugh….or make comments…we just want to know so I can get that creep once and for all."

Betsy took in a breath and started. "He-he got mad at me for Sara off."

"What words did you say?"

"Simply what Grandma says when Grandpa teases her. Bite me. After that incident I didn't talk or anything….except when Sara and her clan were behaving badly….one day he made me get up in front of the class…..and there he slapped me…."

"Wanted to kill him right then." Aiden and Shane said at the same time.

"Soon after class….he used his claws to scratch my arms, every time I tried to get away from him, he….he did things to me….made me…touch…-" She got all red and started crying. For a second there I saw her 7 yr old self reviving. I held out my arms for her to crawl in my lap, she did.

"He made me touch…his…"

"Don't say it bets…we all know what you mean." Shane spoke softly, holding Caleb now, tightly.

"That son of a-"

"Mikey….calm…..just lets listen okay." He nodded and hugged my shoulder. Aiden was stroking his sister's hair.

"He…touched me….and….hurt me."

"Where did he touch you sweetie?" Mike asked very calm now.

"Where you touch mama when you love on her."

"Point to the places dear." I said, blushing.

She pointed to her b-cup boobs and then down there. My face felt frozen, I could feel Mikey tense.

"Shane…..that day when you told me…you heard crying in his office and he told you to go…..that…was me….im sorry for not telling its just….hard for me…."

"That was you? Why didn't you call for help or scream?"

"His hand covered my mouth…..plus he said that he could kill mama if he wanted to…actually….he said he would kill mama if I ever told anyone…."

That jack ass. I held her close. "No one can kill me Betsy bug. Can you tell us anything else?"

"He… he…. Got inside me…..it hurt….the two times he did it…..im sorry…." I held her closer. Damn it! He got her like he did me. Mikey got to his feet.

"Stay here Alyssa. I got things to do." I watched him storm off.

"Oh no…"

**Mikey's POV**

First my girlfriend-wife- now my daughter…..no….he wont be going Amelie, he had a lot of chances. I burst through the house door and went to my parents room to grab a sharp silver stake. He will be killed…..

But in my hands…

I went over to the school and came in his room. I smiled.

"Hi David remember me?"

David turned to me, his grinned turned into a frown when he saw the stake in my hand, his eyes turned to terror when he saw my face.

"Mikey what-"

"Its Michael you son of a bitch…" I felt anger rise through me and out my voice. I heard it through my tone too. "You…..I gave you so many chances to get shit straight….." I walked to him as he backed away. "So many times…now I hear you got my daughter! My eleven year old little girl!"

"Mikey calm down. Your going insane." he said holding out his hand, I guess to try to block me if I attack.

I felt my eyes go red and my fangs grow out. "Im going insane because your still alive!" I hissed.

"You will get in trouble if you do this."

"Do I look like I give a fuck? Seriously."

He side and shrugged, started to turn when suddenly he thrw a punch my way, sadly I was caught off guard. I slammed into the desk and through the door only to hit the hallway wall. I got up, hearing Alyssa calling my name, my kids yelling at me. I saw them standing in the crowed of students who were looking at me too. I looked at David's stupid face.

"I think im gonna enjoy this." I sped to him, knocking him into the wall, I threw 5 punches at him before he shoved me off and pinned me to the ground.

"Mikey!" Alyssa screamed. I hissed at him and punched him in the nose making him howl in pain, I pushed him off of me and it was my turn to pin him down. I grabbed the stake from my pocket and held it up.

"Say goodnight!" I commanded.

"Daddy don't do it!" I heard Betsy yell and all of a sudden she was hugging my neck. "Don't daddy…you'd don't want to do this….your not this person daddy….please….drop the stake….. don't kill…..he isn't worth this…." I heard my daughters sobs which led me to drop the stake and hug her. Feeling my fangs grow back to their normal length and my eyes turning blue I hugged her harder. I stood up and held Betsy. I walked to my wife who looked relieved with lots of shock in her, my son looked down right amazed.

We all heard a chuckle coming from the man who was getting up, and getting the stake ready to kill. "You little Betsy, tisk tisk tisk you should know…to kill a killer. You told on me….now…you will pay." I just knew what he was talking about. _**he would kill mama if I ever told anyone **_Betsy's word came into my mind like a race car. I saw he was grinning at my Alyssa. I put Betsy down and stood in fighting position.

"Run Alyssa…go with her kids…now…." I handed Aiden a back up stake. "Leave!" The kids ran but Alyssa kept looking at me. "Now damn it!"

"Im not leaving you Mikey you know that!"

"Yes you are!" Shane said and grabbed her, running off. Thank god for Shane.

"Oh Mikey…..your stupid…." He said and then was simply disappeared. Where? Where did he go? Alyssa! I run to go save my future.

**Betsy's POV**

We were running through the halls like crazy till we got to the café. I looked everywhere. "Come on….we need to hide!" I was about to rush in the café but my mom stopped me and pointed to doors.

"We can go out the back, round the school and get to the car."

"Lets go then!" Aiden said and started running, we followed. The football field I thought, it was huge and will take us long but we can make it

So I thought. We were in the middle of the football field when we- me Shane and Aiden heard a scream. I looked back to see my mom on the ground getting choked.

"Shit." I breathed. I grabbed the stake from Aiden. "Cover me."

"Betsy wait!" They screamed but all I was thinking of is my mom.

"Hey David!" He looked up and didn't even see it coming I tackled him to the ground, shoving the stake into his heart. I was on his motionless body when my family came to me, even my dad.

"Betsy!" mom cried.

I grunted when my dad tried to move me.

Sure I staked him…..but he knifed me as well, in the gut. I felt the stake inside me.

"Oh my god!" Shane yelled. "She's stabbed!"

Dad pulled me from David which made the stake come out of me and me screaming. He laid me down and checked my wound. Everything looked fuzzy…voices fading….feeling….sleepy….

The darkness engulfed me and soon…..I drifted away….

Away to my dreams…..

"Betsy!" I heard my dads voice one last time before everything went pitch black silence….spooky scary…..but very….peaceful….

I hope I did the right thing…

I cant breath….

I cant feel…

Im dying.

**Okay this one is short but don't worry the next one will be longer. I hope you liked this and ya I know I made Mikey look like a wuss but him killing isn't like him and Bets only did it cause of her mother. But don't worry you will have another chappi soon. REVIEW LIKE HELLL!**

**-Miki-**


	53. Chapter 53:New Changes

**Alright so im getting very happy! I been having reviews like crazy! Thanks for making my day from Shitty to Spectacular!**

**Jackforce: don't worry I never intend to kill the main characters or Alyssa would have been dead chapters ago. Lol**

**Xxkatyxx: Shane and Betsy wont be vamp hunters haha, no not going down that road XD and idk how long this story will last, im planning on stopping when the kids are 12 to 13 so you might see Aly and Mikey have a wedding in the other sequel im doing. And YOU WANT ALYSSA TO GET PREGNANT AGAIN? **

**For all of those people who are voting for Josh and Betsy will be happy to read this Chapter since it will reveal secrets about Josh and how he feels as well.**

**Oh you should love Shane and Riley ;) hehe….Shane is so gonna own Riley XD**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 53**

**Shane's POV**

"Is she okay?" Josh asked, looking at peaceful sleeping Betsy.

"Yes…we got here in time surprisingly."

"Thank goodness." he sat in a chair by her bed and laid the flowers on the table near the chair.

"So is Riley gonna come?"

"Yeah he should be up in a bit." That made me excited somehow just seeing Riley. Oh hell im in love with the dude, but I know he doesn't go out with loud mouth freaks like me which is okay. I mean friends is great.

"Can you tell me the story again because I don't think I heard right….our Betsy…..charged in action and staked a vamp?"

"Totally. It was like a movie scene. Wicked badass."

"What's badass?" Riley came in and that's when my heart stopped.

"Our Betsy took charge and killed herself a vamp."

"Yah almost getting killed herself." Aiden came in after Riley.

"If it wasn't for her quick thinking your mom and my sister would be dead by now so zip it."

"What she did was stupid not to mention dangerous." Aiden said, he was now at the window looking at the sunset.

"Dangerous….stupid…..my kind a girl." Riley winked at me, making me feel all hot and had butterflies in my stomach. Was he talking about me? No I never do dangerous things…..well….I go to math class and we all know that's dangerous for anybody.

"I think….what she did was amazing. I know I would risk my ass for my mom any day."

"I wouldn't…not even on my dad…..our parents are both dicks."

"You're the dick not them."

"Seriously your gonna stick up for their asses when they-"

"Shut up Riley." Josh said.

"Shane…..Daddy…..mama….mama…." I saw her toss and turn, before I could even do anything Josh got up and kissed her forehead speaking in a calm hushed tone, making her nightmares go away.

"You totally like my sister." Aiden smirked. Josh looked at us and blushed.

"No…..just that….no one should go through nightmares alone."

"Riiiiggghhhtttt"

"Man your face spills out everything dude." Riley laughed.

"Riley shut up or I will spill out your secret crush!"

Riley immediately shut up and glanced at me then coughed. "So when she getting out."

"Next week…."

"You know she missed the last week of school."

"Yeah and shes pissed that she has to be in here for the beginning of summer too."

"Sucks but don't."

"Well after this she is getting put on bedrest till her wound heals."

"So what happened to that Dave dude?"

"Dead now…..and Amelie is burning him incase he comes back."

"Im kinda glad things are back to normal."

"Normal…..right…whens there normal in Morganville?" I snorted.

All in all seemed like a great day and a nice night.

**-few months after school started-**

**Betsy's POV**

Josh has been so weird these past months. He has been following me everywhere, checking up on me, he was acting like my boyfriend more then my best friend. And Sara did not like her bf paying more attention to his just a girl who's a friend rather then his actual girlfriend.

"So you gonna stay the fuck away from him or what?" Sara hip bumped my locker making it almost slam on my hand, thank god for my fast reflexes. I sighed and stood up.

"Look he is my best friend, been mine since before you so if you don't like it then tuff shit. Now get out of my way or im going to be late for class."

Sara threw me the coldest look ever, she snapped her fingers and suddenly I felt my arms being pulled up and my feet off the ground, and some how my ass in a trash can.

"Look it's the rat." She laughed. I lifted myself up and out of the can, ignoring the laughter of immature high schoolers.

"That the best you can come up with? Really?" I rolled my eyes and got my bag. I turned to her. "That was ludicrous and if you cant understand that word then here." I handed her a dictionary. "Have fun learning something that's not in a bed." I smiled and felt victory as the laughs were at Sara and for once not at me. Life is so grate these days.

I got to my class before the bell rang and was in my seat when the bell rang.

"Hey…. You want to hang out at lunch." Josh asked. He sat beside me in all my classes which was nice. I guess.

"Don't you have Sara? Look she is pissed as it is."

"So im thinking of dumping her anyways."

"What! Why?"

He blushed and didn't get a chance to answer ince my bone head brother walked in. "Hey bug!" he hugged my neck. I groaned.

"I refuse to give you my homework so you can copy it."

"That's harsh sis….pleaseeeee" I looked at him and curse that lovely puppy face. I sighed.

"Fine but tonight your on your own." Knowing I wont be taken serious he waved me off after getting the homework. Shane piled in and saw the homework on Aidens desk.

"Shit yeah!" She moved her desk by Aiden and started. He grabbed it up and glared.

"Back of man this is mine to copy."

"No way. Share!"

"No"

"Let me copy Glass!"

"Over my dead body Collins."

I sighed. "Aiden please let her copy so she wont be fussy later and I can still have a clear head."

Aiden sighed and gave in. I looked at Josh who was smiling at me.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Your smiling at me."

"I cant help it."

"You can you will or I will hurt you." I joked.

"Im so scared bug."

I laughed.

He smiled. Everything felt right.

**Josh's POV**

She looked gorgeous all the time. With that dirty blond hair that covered her back, her small baby face and her lopsided smile. She was amazing. I can always talk to her about anything. Well not anything. At lunch I came to sit next with her, her ipod full blast, and her blue eyes moving side to side as she read her book. Its so cute how she is so into her stories that everything around her doesn't exists. I wish a lot of times I could be that way. But sadly I cant. I tapped her shoulder which made her jump, her face turned from scared to happy. She pulled out the ear buds and smiled more.

"Hey stranger. So don't you want to um go eat with your official girl instead of your just a friend girl."

"No….all Sara can talk about is clothes…..shopping….nails and girl shit…..you actually talk about something I like."

"Like videos." She smirked.

"And games."

"Well of course those too! So you want to come over for the homework or I can come to your house-"

"No!-" She looked at me astonished by how I said it like that.

"Sorry my erm dad doesn't want anybody over."

"Oh that's cool. Does Riley want to come." How should I know. I was kicked out two days ago. I wonder if I can come back.

"I don't know. Huh so is your new house all ready."

"Totally, you should see my bedroom, oh my gosh its great oh and we made a bedroom for Shane when she stays over and stuff."

"Is it that place that's across the Glass house."

"No it's the one beside my grandparents place. Since my mom is pregnant again we needed to move or else."

"Your mom is pregnant?"

"Yep found out in the summer…..guess she got knocked up in the night that my dad and mom had sex in the-"

"In where?"

"In the pool….it was so gross." She laughed.

"In your new pool."

"Yep."

"Remind me to burn myself when we go swimming in there." She giggled. "You seem happy."

"I am happy these day."

"That's good…" I skimmed her body when she looked away. Man for a 12 year old she is certainly bloomer. She has b-cup boobs. I shook my head and stared at her face. She caught me and asked. "What?"

"Nothing…..its just you've grown so much since we met."

"Well I was 7 when I met you…..and you were quite the shy and silence type." Those lips…I really want to kiss them. I felt my head leaning closer to hers.

"Um….. Josh what are you doing?"

"Be quiet." I muttered. I put my hand on her thigh and pressed my lips onto hers. She didn't pull away but she didn't kiss back, so I pulled away and saw she was shocked. I blushed.

"Sorry…." I got up and left. How could I have done that.

When I got home I heard my dad yelling at someone. Must be another hoe. I snuck up to my room and sat on my bed. I sighed. Thinking about her lips. Those eyes. I shook my head and looked at my real mom and dad. All I knew was my mom's name was Maddie and my dads Derek my last name is really Andrews….but since both my parents died and I've been adopted into the Dean family our dad thought it would be fit to change my last name which…..sucks. I hold their picture and wonder what it would have been like if they had lived through that car accident. I put it down under my pillow when I heard footsteps approach my door.

"Joshua! Your punk ass better not be in there if so I will get the belt!" I gulped I got up. Well its going to happen sooner or later. I opened my door and saw my dads mad face and knew….what was coming.

**Betsy's POV**

I heard the a tap on my window, which was scary when it was late like 1:00 am late and its Morganville. I tried to ignore it but after three times I got up and went to my window. I saw Josh looking up at me. His face. Oh my god! I lifted up my window.

"What the hell happened to your face!"

He smiled and pointed at the door. I nodded and shut my window, locked it and went down stairs swiftly and quietly, the house was the same as the Glass house but with my moms style. I opened the front door to let him in, closed it and locked it I helped him to my room, I put his bag in my closet and went to him as he sat on my bed.

"What happened?"

"Got into a fight…..do you mind if I stay here….for awhile…." I saw his eyes turn away from me. I got up and stood next to him, cuping his face for me to examine.

"Your face…..your beautiful face…is that a belt imprint?"

He pulled away and stood up. "Look if that's a no then im leaving." I grabbed his arm and stared at him.

"Like hell you are, I may be little and crippled but I can take on a taller guy, sit down." He did with a wild grin.

"I should know since you did stake a vampire."

"Shut up. Just please." I got the aid kit and tended to his wounds. I sat in my chair as I stared at him, watching what he was doing, he was sitting on my bed just staring at a book, in his pajamas and his hair was wet. Oh my god….im like my mom…except she was probably horny…..wait that came in her teens time. Oh good I still had-shit….no im a teen now! I sighed. Hormones you come and I will have a word with the big guy.

"Hey." Josh's voice brought me from my thoughts. "Have you ever wondered where your parents came from….."

"I guess…..I mean they came from here."

He sighed. "You don't get it." he closed the pook and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Its nothing…sorry." He stuffed the paper in his bag and got up. "So where am I sleeping."

"In the bed…with me….and no I wont try anything."

He grinned. "I might will."

I rolled my eyes and got to him. Standing close to him. "You know what would happen…..I may not have Shane's kick ass skills but I do know the basics….and my mom told me if I was ever touched…..I can kick them in their man place." He laughed and kissed my head.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For just being here." I watched him get in bed. I closed the books and got in the bed next to him.

"Yeah well you and I will both explain to my parents why I have a hormonal boy in my bedroom tomorrow."

"I am not hormonal."

"So that's why your hand is on my ass?"

"Er….no…..that was your imagination taking over."

I laughed. "Bite me dean." I tuned off the light and giggled when I felt him nibble on my neck, with a kick in the leg he grunted and said.

"Watch it bug! That was so close to my friend!"

"Well your friend is about to be kicked if you start sexual harassing me."

"Hey its worth a hit I say." I felt a pull on my shoulder and as I turned on my back I felt lips upon mine. "Goodnight Bug."

He left me breathless. I manage to mutter goodnight but wow I was lost. I closed my eyes and thought about those two kisses he put upon me in one day. Could this be a new change for me?

**Okay I hope you liked it, I think you will! I think im just going to tell Betsy's story and Shane's all in this story…instead of separation. What do you think? Idk if you want me to continue in this story and just do as I been doing then tell me. If you want me to make a whole new story and end this one then tell me, which ever I see the most of then I will choose that one.**

**REVIEW! OR I CANT DECIDE!**

**SO YES REVIEWING WILL BE HELPFUL!**

**-Miki-**


	54. Chapter 54:Depression Is To Confessions

**I read my reviews and I thought you guys would want each story to be separate but I see that you guys want me to do Betsy and Shane's story in this one so I shall.**

**To**

**Best Goth: Alyssa and Mikey's kids are Aiden, Betsy and Caleb**

**Shane is Claire& Shane's daughter. Shane is Alyssa's little sister.**

**Beccaboo: I don't want to be like those authors who never writes about her past characters so yes I will keep writing about Shane, Claire, Eve, and Michael along with Alyssa, Mikey and their kids as well Shane Elizabeth aka. Kitten.**

**XxKatyxx: I can see where you were going with it and I thought it was a splendid idea.**

**The rest of the story will be focused on more of Betsy and then Shane. And no worries I wont let you guys down with this story. I will continue on and make this a long ass story. Which is a great, cause I wanted to anyway. **

**Thank you all for getting me this far. I hope you guys will keep supporting me and loving it as much as I love writing it.**

**REVIEW! LETS GET TO 240 OR MORE PLEASE?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 54**

**Betsy's POV**

So apparently having a boy in your bed doesn't give your parents a heart attack…..thank god. But my parents did ask Josh some questions, but he didn't want to answer so he left, that was a week ago….actually almost two. I haven't seen him since. I decided on seeing him, to see if he is okay so I asked Riley for his address and he gave it after an hour or two of me pestering him.

It was a Saturday, cool and crisp. It was near thanksgiving time. Hard to believe that im now 13 but hey its life right. I just still cant believe that my speech is normal and my legs are finally walk able without crutches.

"You sure you want to do this?" My aunt Jen asked as she poured coffee in her cup, she was staying over till her apartment was able to be lived in again. Bug fest at her place. Not pretty.

"Im sure. Tell mama I be back soon." I got on my jacket and boots. "Tell her to call my cell if she needs me." I looked at Jen who nodded and smiled. Funny…..she kinda looks….chubby these days….I shrugged at the thought and walked out of the house while putting on my hat. Josh's house wasn't that far away but then again Morganville is small.

I got to Josh's door after fifteen minutes of walking and knocked. After a bit of shouting I heard from the inside the door swung open, revealing a big man who was not Josh. "Who are you?"

"I-im-erm-"

"Well spit it out!"

"Betsy….Betsy Glass…im friends with Josh-"

"Josh isn't here now get off my property before I have to shoot!" He grumbled and slammed the door. I gulped and turned around slowly. If josh wasn't there then where was he?

I got out my phone and texted his number.

Me:

_**Hey? Where are you?**_

No reply for about twenty minutes, at that point I was by the Common Grounds. I felt my phone vibrate and seen a text.

Josh:

_**Don't freak okay? Im in the clinic well hospital….I will be home around 3pm. Sorry for not talking to you, just been busy and shit. **_

Hospital! 3pm? That text was sent at 2, now its 5 minutes from three. I jogged back to Josh's house so fast that I nearly collapsed at his fence post. I just hope that awful man don't see me. It was about 15 minutes later Josh finally arrived, he was walking, looking down. "Josh!" I called to him, he looked up and was baffled that I was actually there.

"Josh!" I felt my legs move, to a jog, then a sprint and was on a full out run when I jumped, wrapping my arms around his neck as well my legs. I felt his hands on my butt, to hold me up. I pulled away my face so I could get a look at him. "You scared the hell out of me!"

He smiled a little and let me to my feet, but his hands stilled on my hips. "Im sorry bug….just had things to do." He said and then walked around me. I turned quick and caught up with him.

"What things?"

"Just stuff." He shrugged. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't give me that Joshua! What happened…" I saw a sudden flash of anger go through him. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Look im fine…..just stop okay….im a big boy now."

"I know but-"

"Thanks but I don't need your worry or care…..I just need to get in my house so I can be alone." He snapped. I gulped back some pain I felt.

"Sorry." I managed to say. I watched him walk off in silence. What happened Josh?

When I got home I was jumped on by my little brother. I landed hard on the floor. "Betsy! Where were you!"

I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at him as he was still on my back. "I was at a friends."

"Joshy's" He snickered, I rolled my eyes and shoved him off of me, rolling him over onto the floor. I got to my feet, stripped my jacket and shoes.

"Shut up Caleb."

Caleb frowned. "Don't be a meanie."

"Caleb you have two seconds to stop bugging me or I will go get the dictionary, strap you to a chair and recite every flippin word that's in there to you." his eyes got wide and he ran off. "Thank you." I took off my hat and came in the kitchen, grabbed myself a coke and sat at the table.

"There's my bug!" Aiden smiled at me as he strode into the kitchen.

I groaned. "What I didn't even ask for anything."

I glared. "Your going to…..and no you cant copy. I told you you're on your own!" I stood up. For some reason I felt pain in my abdomen, am I getting…..no way…if I did then that means good by childhood…..I shook my head at the thought, made my way into the pantry.

"Hey…..why is your pants red?"

I straighten up, swirled around. "What?"

"The back of your pants….its red."

"Oh crap." I ran to the downstairs bathroom and checked. Shit. Just as I thought.

"Betsy?" I locked the door before he could open it.

"Don't come in here! Where is mom!"

"At the store. Are you okay?"

"Jen….where is Jen?"

"Left for work an hour ago…..hey dad's here. Dad!"

Oh Jee have my dad in here that's wonderful!

"Aiden." My dad said from behind the closed locked door.

"Something is wrong with Bets."

"No nothings wrong!" I shouted through the door. "J-just get mom! Hurry."

"Honey…..are you-"

"Now!" I yelled with a groan of pain coming. God it hurt!

After minutes passed we all heard a slam of a door, I heard footsteps coming and my dad's voice from behind the door said. "Alyssa it seems like we got a problem?"

"What?" My mom's voice approached.

"Your daughter."

"Mama!" I pulled up my pants and unlocked the door, swinging it open. "I need you." I said pulling her in and shutting the door on my brother and dad. She looked at me with wary all over.

"What's wrong."

"When did you get your period?"

She looked at me taken aback. "Around 12.…"

I held my abdomen and cringed.

"Baby? Are you?"

"I don't know I feel pain and blood…..and im hurting so bad mama" She sat me down and calmed me before I could start crying. She got a tampon and a pad from under the sink and held them up.

"Choose one…."

I didn't know how the hell to use a tampon so I used a pad. She walked out and let me get situated. I came out afterwards with my jeans on only my long sleeve shirt was tied around my waist. I was smart enough to wear a tank top under all my shirts I wear. I came into the living room to see my brother on his laptop, my mom and dad watching tv and my little brother coloring. My mom was the first to notice my appearance. "How you doing sweetie?"

"Back pain and abdomen pain but other then that im okay now." I sighed to see it was 5 pm. I wonder what josh was doing. "Im gonna hit the books." I went upstairs, closed my room door, plopped on my bed, feeling…..so tired.

Josh…..im sorry….

On Monday morning I saw Josh with Sara, he was acting like nothing happened. Maybe nothing did happen between us…but then he stole my first kiss. I leaned against the gym wall, touching my lips, thinking of those kisses then looking back on how he acted on Saturday and havent even tried to hang with her on Sunday…..maybe it was a mistake of letting him inside her life. I glanced at Josh who was standing at the far end of the gym with Sara and her groupies. He was staring at me. I stared back for a long time, finally I got fed up, anger controlled me. I got up and gave him the finger and stomped off to the locker room.

When I was walking out now in my gym clothes I saw Josh making his way to me, but I didn't stop I just kept walking, ignoring his calls finally he stopped me by getting in my way and holding my shoulders. I didn't dare look him in the eyes so I looked his chest.

"Would you stop?"

"So what now your talking to me?" I shook him off and turned my body away from him-my back is now to him.-

"Look im sorry, things been a little hectic…..and those kisses to you…I wish didn't happen…..cause I gave you the wrong…..erm-" He stopped dead cold in his sentence since he saw the look I gave him.

"So your telling me all that was a load of shit."

"No, look my life is complicated right now and I-I just cant have-"

"Who said I wanted you Josh? Really? You're the one who started shit not me. Look just stay away from me. Seems like you and Sara are superb for each other…your both just love to hurt me…..screw you Joshua Deans!" I pushed him out of my way and walked into the workout room of the gym.

I really need to blow off some steam.

The punching bag never stood a chance against me.

**Josh's POV**

Its better this way….right? She hates me now so why does it matter if I tell her the truth or not. God im so confused. When she asked her brother to trade seats with her in every class he looked at me like he was suspicious. I guess he had a right to be. At lunch times I don't even see her like I normally did, in mornings I don't talk to her as we hung out in the gym, she doesn't talk to me, doesn't even look at me. On the bus ride home she usually just stares out the window like a dead person staring at nothing. It hurt me to see her like that. But I couldn't let her be with a guy like me. A guy who comes home to….

"Get your ass in here son." that. I closed my house door and walked in the living room. Riley lives with his mom, he doesn't have to suffer through what I do. "Did you drink the last beer?"

"No, you did, I need to go out and buy a new pack." I grumbled.

My dad leaned forward with a chuckled he asked. "Whats wrong son? Did that girl finally see your true colors? A worthless nobody….no parents….no job….a nothing but a waste of space."

I gulped and looked at him. "Can I go now?"

He grunted and stood up. "Maybe if you respect me more you little bitch."

"Im sorry. May I go now dad." I said dryly.

"Fine go. don't want to look at your face anyways. Make your lazy ass useful and go to the store already!" He growled. I nodded and stormed out slamming the door behind me. I started walking and when passing by Betsy's house I looked up at her window, it was in the front that viewed the front yard and all. I saw her window was open along with her white curtains. I wonder what she is doing. What she's wearing, or saying, or even thinking.

"Josh?" A voice interrupted my thoughts, I turned my head to see Alyssa standing there, she had a big belly but not really big yet. She was like what 6 months now?

"Hey Mrs. Glass."

"What you up to kiddo? You coming to see Bets?"

"No, I just….was passing through….""What's wrong? You look a little down."

"No, im fine…..is Betsy doing okay?"

"Well I guess, she's been a little mopey lately. Mikey has been trying to get her to talk but all he does is stay in her room and study." I nodded.

"Well just can you tell her that im sorry…..for what I've done. Have a good day Mrs. G bye." I said as I walked off, not waiting for her response. I got his beer and walked back home. don't ask me how I got it because honestly I don't want to tell. I gave it to my dad and headed for my room.

"Hey brat!" I stopped at the top and waited for him to go on.

"You better keep your mouth shut about how I treat you got it?" I gulped…..and nodded then closed my door. You always hear about a girl cutting right? Well sadly guys do it to…..and im one of them, sure call me emo and a coward but if you lived a day in my shoes you would want to cut. That night I cut and passed out hoping to end my miserable life…..

Why live when you have nothing right?

The girl that you liked hates you.

Your parents are dead.

And your father abuses the shit out of you for no reason….so I ask again.

Why live when your life is completely empty and all you have is a picture and faded memories tucked behind, far down deep in your brain.

I don't want to live anymore.

So just let me die…..

**Betsy's POV**

I came into the room to see a boy in a bed, his arms were in bandages, his hands were cut up and cracked, and his face had tear stains on them. I sat in the chair in shock. What would make Josh do this? I leaned on the bed and stroked his hair. What caught my eye was his neck, bruises, hand prints all over the side.

"Oh god….Josh…." I mumbled in utter fear.

"Hey how is he?" Shane asked, coming in with Riley and Aiden. Riley looked sad and worried all at the same time.

"I don't know. The doctors are speaking with his dad…."

"How did you find out? I mean like get here?" Shane asked.

"I called him, he picked up in sobs…I asked what was wrong but all he would say that he was sorry and….that he would leave me alone for good, then the line went dead, I got worried so I ran over to the house, his dad wasn't home so I let myself in…..found him in a room which I guess is his, his arms were bleeding and he was already passed out….." I explained.

"wow…." Shane looked at Riley and he looked at her, like they were reading minds or something. I heard a moan from the boy in the bed and saw his eyes fluttering open. "Josh?" I hovered over the bed a little, standing up.

"Hm?" Josh looked over at me then Shane, Aiden and Riley, he sat up and I straightened up.

"How….How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"Damn." What is with him! I bit my lip and eyed my 3 friends. Shane got the message and said. "So you boy want food….come on." She grabbed their hands and pulled them out before they had a chance to protest. After the door closed I hopped on his bed, beside him and grabbed his hand that laid on his lap.

"Okay….tell me…..where's my best friend?"

"Why should I? its not like you care. You told me to leave you alone, and to screw off so I am….you should of let me bled to death, maybe then you could be happier." He looked away as he said it. His face looked in pain. I scooted closer and let his arm rest on my thigh. My legs were criss-crossed. I laid my hand on his bicep and inhaled then exhaled.

"I care a lot Josh. I was mad at the time I said those things….and that doesn't give me an excuse of how I acted…. And if you actually died….today…..I wouldn't be happy…I would be mad that you left me…..I would sad that you were gone….and I was alone again…" I felt my emotions coming and I felt my voice cracking, and tears forming in my eyes. "You are my best friend…and I would be lost without you…." I looked at him, seeing he was watching me. "When you were avoiding me…..it hurt….I thought….things would change I knew it was dangerous of going there but….I went there and today I realized that you could of died without me telling you things I hold deep inside me….." I whipped my eyes and stared at him.

"Josh…..Joshua….since seven years old I loved you…..I always loved you….and…it hurts me to see you like this….call me stupid and a hopeless romantic….but I say the truth." I cupped his face. "When you kissed me…and were being so kind to me…..it made me fall more in love…and that's what hurt when you avoided me, and went back to Sara….." I pressed my lips on his, soft and sweet. His arm slowly pulled me closer, making my legs move in a position to where I was standing on my knees. When we pulled away I saw his eyes glow. I smiled and wiped my eyes again. I folded my legs to where my feet were under my butt. I was hugging his neck, looking up at him, knew my face was really red.

"I….love you too…Betsy….but I don't think we can ever be….if you knew the real me….you wouldn't like me anymore."

I got closer, my chest up against his and laid my hand on his cheek. "I loved you before, I love you now….I love you even more when I know you inside and out. I don't care if the real you is bad…in my eyes….you were the greatest and still is." I laid my forehead on his chest. "Although….im scared…..if we do this….we might lose our friendship."

He held me in his arms and kissed my head. "But we might gain something special."

"That's worth the risk I say." I looked up at him. "Josh….."

"I would love to but….im afraid that you will get hurt."

"Then that's my choice…and I know you wont hurt me. And you wouldn't let anyone else hurt me either."

He smiled a little. "If your that confident-"

"Confident and determined is what sums up me."

He chuckled and held my face. "Betsy Glass would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend."

I smirked. "Why ask like that? Sounds like your proposing to me as becoming your wife."

He let out a mixture of a huff and laugh then smiled. "Well I am asking something so why not ask it properly?"

"I guess, makes me feel like im back in the 1800s though."

"Would you just answer my question bug."

I smiled and kissed his lips once more.

"I would love too…"

And with that I had no problems with being his girlfriend.

Except one. One big one.

Sara Andrews!

**Okay here is another Chappie. I think its cute, you get more into Josh's life, I thought it would be good to have a boy dealing with shit that girls go throw too. I think this is a sweet chap. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Shane is going to be the center of the next chap. Im going back and forth, if you don't get what im saying then you will see.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Miki-**


	55. Chapter 55:The Victium! Im Sorry!

**This chapter will be about Shane and how she's been. Now apparently I made an error about her age. When she was 8 she was supposed to be 10 and when Bets was 11 Shane was supposed to be 14 so that was my mistake! so since Bets is 13 Shane is now 16.**

**And she is a freshman, she is like another Shane, smart but doesn't give a shit about her grades.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Shane's POV**

Its been six months since I started to date Ricky. Six months of him being a jerk. I guess that I deserve a man like that since im always going off on other guys….I cant tell my parents about his doing, they know im seeing a guy but not anything else. Riley knows Rick, they're friends but Riley doesn't like me dating Rick, not because of the friend thing but he just doesn't like it. He always gets jealous and goes of to sulk when we get into an argument.

"Babyyy!" Ricky called out as he strode towards me, I was sitting in the library just reading my book, its actually good. I looked up and smiled.

"Hi Rick." He moved my bag, not carefully either and sat down next to me, scooted closer to me.

"What you doing."

"Reading." I felt his hand on my thigh. Now you say six month couples should be doing it but not me… call me a good girl but I don't want sex till im ready, and Rick well…..he really doesn't care, you ask why the hell im with him then well honestly cause I hope I can change him, make him stop.

"Reading? Thought you hated books."

"Text books. Now books like Shakespeare I simply love."

"Now you don't look like the one to understand that shit." I should hit him for that comment but I cant think with his hand going up my skirt. Eve made me wear it, told me to change it up a bit, this is why I like pants. I pushed his hand away.

"Stop it."

"Stop what."

"You know what Rick." he sighed heavily. I got up and put my book in my bag.

"So not even foreplay?"

"No."

"Fine." He got up but I grabbed his arm before he could leave. "What?"

"Don't be mad, please Ricky."

He got closer, held me but his hands were on my butt. "Then let me fool around at the most…. Come on six months I waited. don't you think your being a prude." I looked down and thought about it. I gulped and nodded.

"But…..we need to go…somewhere private, I don't like public display."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the far back of the library, I didn't even get a chance to sit my bag down before he started up my skirt again. I stopped his hand, his eyes threw daggers at me.

"S-sorry….reflex." I let his hand go and let him proceed, but then pulled away feeling this dirty feeling I didn't like.

Now he looked pissed off. "Im sorry Rick…..it just feels….dirty…."

He grabbed my hand and slammed me into the shelves of the books.

"Dirty is nothing, now getting me mad my love his another. You know what happens when I get mad." I do sadly. I just love him a lot that I think I can put up with it. I looked down and then at his face which was close to mine.

"Im sorry…"

"Not sorry enough…..I thought you loved me baby."

"I do. I really do but…."

"Then you should give your man what he deserves." He kissed my neck and felt his hands back on my butt again. I pushed him off.

"No Ricky…im not ready for that yet."

He growled and sighed. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed my lips more slowly and sweetly. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to baby. Forgive me?"

I smiled at him, I love him so much. "Yes. I do."

He kissed me again and again till we were yelled at by some teacher. I made my depart and sat with my friends, we talk for a while then Ricky came about.

"Hey baby come on!"

"Sorry guys I got to go." Betsy grabbed my arm which made me pull away, she looked at me with shock.

"Shane what is with you lately?" I rubbed the spot where she grabbed me and shook my head.

"Nothing. I gotta go."

"Come on babe!" I heard Ricky getting impatient.

Betsy stood up when I did and grabbed my hand, this time I didn't pull away. "He needs to stop, this is our time, and he is taking it away all the flippin time."

"He's just-" I felt a hand grab my forearm, pulling me to face the man who is now mad.

"When its time to go its time baby, now come on." I got pulled away trying to protest but was shoved in the front seat and the car door slam on me. I rolled the window down and was about to say something to the shocked Betsy but the car left in a fast hurry.

I turned to him with anger building up. "Why do you have to be such an impatient jerk."

"Because I have a dumb ass for a girlfriend who don't know what the meaning of go is." I frowned at him.

"Why do you gotta be so mean to me, im trying here." I saw we were at a taco bell place, Morganville does have it yes. He stopped the car and got out. I felt tears form. This is all my fault. I screwed up again, my car door opened when I whipped my eyes. I unbuckled myself and got to my feet to meet him standing between the car door that's opened and the car itself. He held my face and made me look up.

"I don't mean to be mean baby." I pulled my head away and sniffed. "Im sorry okay…I-I do better okay…."

He cupped my face and kissed my lips. He smiled a little. "That's all I ask. Now come on lets go eat."

I nodded and walked with him inside, I sat down and told him what I wanted. "You need a salad, you shouldn't be eating tacos like you do."

"Why not….I like tacos…."

"Yeah but to much is bad for your health and your already putting on some pounds so just eat a salad." I wanted to protest but he didn't give me time. He walked to the counter and ordered. He came back with two tacos and a salad. That lunch I hardly ate.

I came home and smelled tacos. Mama is cooking. I smiled at that thought but frowned when I recalled lunchtime.

"Honey dinner is almost ready." I was now in my room just standing in the mirror.

"No-im not really hungry."

"Don't you want at least one taco?"

_**your already putting on some pounds **_Maybe he was right. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. I looked at my mother who was giving me a look. "No thanks mama. Im fine, plus I had a big lunch." She looked at me like she didn't believe me but then nodded and walked out. That's how the next week went, and another week, and another.

I worked out in the gym a lot and always felt tired. It was stange not eating but hey I don't want my boyfriend to be seen with an ugly fattie like me.

"Hey are you okay?" Riley asked me as we walked to class.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you almost fell." it took me a moment to realize that he was holding me up. I felt red all around.

"Shane!" I heard a voice call and saw Ricky standing there and he looked really pissed. I pulled away from Riley and rushed over to Ricky.

"What is-" I was pulled and was pushed into a supply closet, the light turned on to reveal how mad he was.

"What's your problem. Do you enjoy making me mad! Do you think I like seeing my girl hugging up on some guy!"

Oh god. "No Ricky-" He grabbed my arms and slammed me to the door and I felt a slap across my face. I held my cheek and looked at him. "Ricky stop it!" I cried. God my head hurt. I felt my breathing increase, I was feeling scared.

I heard voices coming from the door behind me. "Hey! Shane! Are you in there?" Betsy's voice.

"Hello!" Riley yelled banging on the door.

"Get your asses out here." Aiden.

"Let go of me please." I begged, I saw his eyes turn in shock like he couldn't believe what he did. He let go. I took my chance and opened the door to see my friends faces. Betsy worried and angry but looking scared too, Aiden just looking suspicious, Riley scared. I smiled and held Ricky's hand. "Sorry did you need something."

"Yes you."

"The hell did he do to you!" Aiden asked.

"Yeah you were screaming." Riley said.

"Oh that….that was just a game we play." Ricky said smiling. Guess he is over shock. He looked at me with eyes of -you better play along-

"Yes….a game we love to play. Sorry that I scared you guys."

They still looked concerned and was hesitating to leave but as soon as I said things to keep their minds at ease then they left. I felt arms wrap around me, and the door close again. His hands were really on my boobs but if I say anything I might get hurt again and god my head already was pounding, I was tired and just couldn't take anymore. Not today at least.

"Im so sorry baby…..I didn't mean to go off. Please don't go. I love you so much please forgive my actions its just….I couldn't handle seeing you with that guy….." I turned in his arms.

"He is just a friend. And im sorry too. I didn't mean for that to happen. I love you as well…I forgive you and wont ever leave you." I smiled up at him. He kissed my lips and slid his hand up my skirt, felt his hand in, and his fingers went inside me, making me moan and go weak. I blushed and just let him do that, I mean he deserves a little right? After what I did, I hurt him so, yah.

A few more weeks passed with no eating and saw I was losing the weight. I smiled at how much I lost. Betsy is coming over on tonight for girls night which I was glad. Cause I needed a girls night. Ricky got mad at me yesterday for making him wait. I wear make up now to cover up what damage he does, it hurts so much but I love him to much to leave him. And he tells me he is sorry afterwards and he loves me and we do foreplay a little.

"Hey Shane-" the worst time to change is when your dad walks in. I put down my shirt, hoping he didn't see the bruises.

"What is it daddy."

"Uhh…I just….wanted to know if you wanted chili?" I saw him smile. Chili did sound good but was it worth ruining the effort I put into my diet? No sorry daddy but its not.

"No. im fine daddy."

"Okay….Betsy is coming over soon so I want this room cleaned."

I looked around and sighed then nodded. He left and I felt so weak and sore that I really didn't want to do anything. I looked in the mirror and still saw I was fat. God. I look fatter. I pinched and grabbed at my body when Betsy came in.

"Hey girly."

"Hey." I smiled and left the mirror. I sat on my bed and saw she brought of pizza. I rose a brow.

"My mom ordered two boxes of pizza by mistake so I brought one over for our little girls night. She sat the box down as well as her bag. And she sat across from me. I smiled and heard my cell phone go off. I ignored it since this was girls night. I put it on silent and looked at Betsy.

"Eat."

"I already did, ate some chili just before you got here."

"Don't bullshit me Shane."

"Im not. Im just not up for pizza."

"No you just wanna get skinny till you die right?"

"Im eating but not fatty stuff like that. Its gross and has way to much calories."

"Funny, you didn't say that 6 months ago."

"You think this is about Ricky don't know?"

"I know it is. Im not stupid Shane I know he has done something to that mind of yours because you ate like no tomorrow before he came along."

"No….I just saw that I was getting to be a pig so im cutting back on the food."

"Eat."

"No."

Betsy did the unthinkable, she grabbed the pizza and got on top of me, holding me down. "Eat or I will shove it down your throat!"

I shook my head and blocked my mouth.

"Damn it Shane." She put the pizza down and grabbed my arms, god it hurt so bad that I screamed so loud that I made her fall back onto the bed. I sat up and held my arm.

She grabbed my hand and lifted up my sleeve and saw the cut. She looked at me with eyes that can say a lot. Worried, pissed off, scared, heartbreak.

"Shane."

I pulled away and got up. "Get out." Betsy got to her feet and was coming to me but then I yelled more. "Get out! Just leave already! I don't want you hear." I grabbed the pizza and shoved it in her hands then shoved her out of my room and slammed my door. I felt my breathing increase, I slid to the floor and steadied my breathing. After I heard footsteps decreasing from my door I started to sob my eyes out, soon I got in my bed and fell asleep.

**Shane's POV**

I sat in bed, watching my wife get ready for bed. She smiled at me as she sat down. "What's wrong?"

I recalled the sight of my daughter's back, not only was it bruised but….I could see her spine well almost. "Shane."

"Shane?"

I knew Shane would be asleep by now so I took my wife into Shane's room. She was on her side, her back towards us, the light lit. she was supposed to have Bets over but it turns out that Bets had to leave, she seemed sad about it too. I lifted my daughters baggy sweater and my wife widened her eyes.

"Shes not….."

"I don't know, she told us she has big lunches and already ate….." I let down her shirt and took my wife out of the room. "Plus those bruises…."

"She cant-"

"Cant what?" I looked at Claire.

"She cant be not eating, that isn't like her Shane….I mean she is you, she loves food…."

"Maybe tomorrow we should find out."

She nodded and with that we went to bed.

The next day we had breakfast all out for her Eve was sitting with Michael. I was putting down a plate, Claire was the first to notice.

"Good morning baby."

Shane smiled and came in, her hair looked all faded and messy. Her eyes looked tired. She saw the food and stopped in her tracks. "Your cooking?"

"Yes. Why not." I said.

"You guys hardly cook breakfast."

"Well since we never see you at dinner-"

"We decided to make you breakfast."

"You must be tired sweetie." I sat her in a chair. "I made your favorite too."

She pushed away the plate and said. "I cant, I just brushed my teeth and…I have to go-"

"Your not in a hurry Shane now eat. Please."

She looked at all of us and shoved her chair back. "I cant I don't-"

Claire sat her back down. "You can, you do and you will now eat Shane Elizabeth."

Shane glared at her mom and took a bite of pancakes. "There."

"No eat the whole enchilada."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

Shane gave us all a look then started to dig in.

Claire gave me a look. I shook my head and headed off for work,

**Shane's POV**

After my parents left I threw away my plate and went up to the bathroom to shower but I saw the commode and got a thought. I know this isn't me but…..Ricky would notice that I would gain and….I cant take him leaving me. I closed the door and got to my knees, I tied back my hair and stuck my finger in my mouth and made myself puke, puked till all the food was out of my body, I flushed the toilet after I was done and washed myself in the shower. I got dressed in my normal wear. Baggy t-shirt and jeans with flip flops. I was brushing my hair when I saw a clump of my hair falling. Ew. I swatted it away and looked in the mirror. The person looking back was a fat girl, she was fatter then ever now. That girl was me. I tied my hair back and grabbed my gym bag, put on my running shoes, my hoodie and ran to the opened gym. I paid the man and started to work my ass off.

Two weeks passed with the same, ate dinner when parents were asleep puked it back up, ate lunch puked it up, hardly ate breakfast though. Ricky keeps hurting me when he is angry and finally after 4 months of this I couldn't do it anymore, my body rejected food when I tried to eat, I puked when I didn't even want to. I cry at night scared for my life, I was in gym class and saw I weighted about 80 pounds. Im losing more by everyday. It scares me so much. People tell me im too skinny and I look sick, even Ricky calls me skinny, when he heard that I been puking and not eating he said he couldn't be with that kinda girl. Betsy and Aiden wont talk to me, Riley worries about me but I soon shoved him out my family is irritated at how I been acting so really I had no one. For 6 months I been doing this. I been hurt its close to a year now and I still see that huge girl in the mirror, I still am this way, no friends, no family, no boyfriend, nothing to help me. I looked out my window and cried again.

A knock on my door made me cry more. I heard the door open, truth is I wanted to be helped, this is scary and I don't know how to handle it, Rick- I did this for him and now he is gone. Maybe this is what I deserved.

"Shane-" I looked over my shoulder to see Betsy wide eyed drop her bag. I got to my feet and turned to her. I was getting dressed when she walked in and was in my bra and panties.

"Oh my god…." Betsy breathed.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted….to come over and talk but…Shane….your body…" I heard her voice cracking. I couldn't stand it anymore my bones feel weak, my head feels pain, my stomach hurts all the time. I collapsed to my knees and started crying. "Betsy help me….I-I don't know what to do-" I felt arms around me and Betsy crying.

"Shane its okay im here, im not mad anymore, hell I was never mad….just hold on okay…." I felt my chest hurt and I couldn't breath.

"Betsy….I cant breath."

"What?"

"I cant breath…..I-" I gasped and was laid down.

"You stay here." She got up and screamed her lungs out calling my family up. I closed my eyes and felt arms around me.

"Shane breathe you hear me!" My dads voice told me. "Eve get the- hell Michael carry her to the car."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Im…sorry daddy…." I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

Why did I ever do this….

**Since Bets had two chaps I will let Shane have two, now if you didn't get what was happening in this chap Shane was called fat by her abusive boyfriend, Rick and that's how it all happened. 2 months she went without eating and 4 months she was puking out her food finally 6 months all together she couldn't handle it, neither could her body, and how she acted towards others made people leave her, or let her be alone, Rick saw she was too skinny and left her-jack ass- and her friends wanted to be there but Shane pushed them away as well as her Family. Shane suffers from Depression/ Anorexia/ Bulimia, cause of the Bulimia and Anorexia her body couldn't take much more and was shutting down on her, you could say she was having a severe attack on her heart and body.**

**Like her sister suffered through Anorexia I thought it would be good to have Shane experience but hers was more sever since she was constantly abused by her boyfriend along with her mental illness. Surprised she didn't go suicide poor thing.**

**Anyways I hope you like it, I know it's a crap chapter but hey some strong women can go weak at anytime when they are in love. Next chapter you will see how she recovers and that's when Riley will step in ;)**

**REVIEW AND HOPE YOU LOVED IT!**

**-Miki-**


	56. Chapter 56:Recovery and Discovery

**Alright so here it is. Thank you for all the support!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 56**

**Riley's POV**

When I got the call about Shane, it killed me. I was so torn up about it. Hearing her mother crying, I ran in the hospital and saw her family.

"Claire? Shane?" They looked at me and I saw Bets and Aiden here too.

"Oh Riley you're here."

"What happened."

"You don't want to know Riley….oh god her body…those bruises, and how thin she looked….." Betsy cried I sat in a chair.

"What are you saying?"

"Collins family." A young women said and led us to the room. "She is stable now but we need to keep her till she….recovers."

I looked at her. "Recovers from what."

"From Anorexia/ Bulimia Neversa."

I looked at Shane's parents, Michael and Eve, Aiden and Betsy. They all nodded. After the nurse left I sat on the bed beside Shane. Her face looked thin, her arms…. I grabbed gently her arm ad held it up. God her arm is so thin. I held her hand hoping she could feel me near her, so she can know that im here for her, will always be here.

The door open and Alyssa walked in with Mikey, and Caleb oh and Jen came in too. Jen saw her parents and hugged them then sat down by her father. Alyssa went to her father and mother. Betsy hugged her dad while looking at Shane.

"How is she?"

"She's stable but needs to be in here till she recovers." Alyssa looked at her sister in pain.

"God…..She came to my house just a week ago, she asked to stay over but had to leave cause some boy told her to come with him."

"Who?" Shane asked in a father tone.

"Rick." Betsy acidly said. "He said something to her to make her in this position. Shane was already self conscious and he made her self esteem go lower." he added making a -I want to kill him- face. Josh came in then and Betsy raced to him, hugging him. He blushed and hugged her back then asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah fine now…..but has to stay in recovery…."

"Recovery?"

"We will explain later, right now lets go get something to eat and bring her some food too." They all agreed but I wanted to stay so They left and I just watched her sleep till her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy head."

It took her a moment to realize I was here and holding her hand. She smiled and sat up more. "Hey."

"So….I heard you had plans tonight….I was thinking about asking you out but seems like you cant since you in this bed."

She made a little laugh and blushed. She is so cute. "Sorry what can I say….I do wrong in everyone's eyes."

"Who told you that?"

"Ricky…."

"Ricky…..he is a stupid psychopath who needs help, you should never listen to him."

"I shouldn't….since I did im now here….and dying."

"Shane….your not dying. You can beat this."

"Im not strong Riley…not mentally…..only physically"

I held her hand gently. "Remember when Bets fell off the monkey bars and broke her arm?"

"Yeah."

"I do too…remember what you said?"

"No."

"You told her if you cry more…..it will only bring more pain."

"What does that have to do with this."

"If don't try…..it will only get worse, it will only bring more pain into your life….."

"Maybe living….isn't for me. I mean you see how I am….people hate me, guys use me just for sex…hell I was hit for six no…..for 12 months!" I saw she started crying.

"Shane….don't cry….." I scooted closer and hugged her neck and kissed her head. "Living is special, if living wasn't for you Claire would of never had you. People who hate you are only jealous of how special you can be. And all guys are dumb ass wholes who have nothing better to do then hurt beautiful girls." I looked at her. "Like you Shane…..Ricky is stupid and he just lost someone who is very special."

"Im not special. Im just weak, whiney and a dumb ass bitch…"

"Who says that?"

"Ricky."

"Ricky can go to hell, I will put him there too if I see my girl crying like this again." I realized what I said, she did too.

"Im-your girl?"

Crap, sure I wanted to be with her but she just got dumped, depressed and anorexic…..I just don't want to hurt her. Well just confess and be there for her is all you can do now cause if you take what you said back then she might hurt even more.

I stoked the back of her head and looked in her brown eyes. "Shane…..since 13 I had a crush on you but.. Friends…..should be just for now."

She blushed and nodded. "Friends…I guess…." She looked a little sad about it but hidden it with a smile. "Its for the best…."

I nodded. "When you get better…..then we can talk but no matter what I am here supporting you so you get better so we can talk more about our future."

She smiled and said. "As long as you stay with me."

"As long as you let me stay." I smiled back and kissed her head.

**Shane's POV**

It was late June and I was at Betsy's house, She was now 14 years old, so was Aiden, I was holding Maya Eliza Glass, the newest of the Glass kids. She was so cute, Alyssa had her in March or April, I was too screwed up to even know. I been feeling a lot better but recovery is a bit hard, im getting through it, with Bets, Riley, Aiden and Josh along with everyone else who is encouraging me, I get stronger day by day. Josh was over and he was hugging on Betsy making me feel like a third wheel, which isn't there fault.

"So how long are you keeping you relationship a secret?"

"Till we graduate?"

"That's long Bets….why not just tell Sara to fuck off, she got a problem with it…send her to me, I can let off a little on that bitch."

"You know for a anorexic chick who is recovering you seem very…feisty."

I smirked. "Like a kitten."

"Riley always says that." I blushed.

"What?"

"He calls you his kitten when he is with his friends. He likes you ya know."

"I do."

"So what's the hold up?" Bets asked.

"He just….doesn't want to ruin the friendship, and I can understand that." I felt my phone vibrate and held up a finger say hold on to Bets. I picked up my phone and said. "Hello?"

Big mistake.

"Hey baby!" Ricky said. He sounded drunk.

"Rick?"

"Yeah come over to my place me and some friends are playing video games so come over and please don't bring your friends." I looked at the phone speechless after I hung up.

"Who was it." I looked at them and frowned. What did Rick want? I got up and smiled. "No one. Im gonna go but we should skinny dip in your pool tonight." I saw Josh smirk and Betsy blush.

"I will take pics for you Josh." I winked and shut the door on his priceless face. I said my goodbyes to Caleb, his sister, Aiden, and Mikey along with my sister and rushed out. I inhaled and stopped at his house once I got there.

"What are you doing Shane?" I asked myself. "Your going to see what he wants and why he is calling you so sudden" I answered myself. He saw me a couple of times in the hospital, told me the usual, but what do I consider him as? A friend? A boyfriend? No Riley is the only boyfriend I have, even though we haven't made it official I wont screw with it. I knocked on his door and he answered and pulled me inside, I slapped his hand off and rubbed my arm. "What do you want?"

"I want to say how sorry I am and-and…how I love you!" He hugged me and his hands all over my butt, this time I was wearing shorts but not too short of shorts. I pushed him off.

"Stop it! Your drunk….maybe you should call me when your sober." I opened the door only to have it slammed and Rick standing in my way.

"Move!"

"No! your in my house now and my girlfriend will give me pleasure in my house-"

"I haven't been you girlfriend since the day you dumped me now move so I can leave."

"No." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the living room and pinned me to the floor. I squirmed till he hit my gut making me grunt and turn on my side, curled up in a ball holding my guy.

"Now you be a good girl-" He unbuckled my shorts and slid them off. I was trying to control my breathing when I saw he was going for his buckle, I gasped and had to take chance. I sat up and kicked his crotch making him cry like a little girl I grabbed my shorts and ran out. I put on my shorts and buckled my pants while running as far as possible I finally collapsed by a book store. I clutched my chest and tried to slow my breathing back to normal.

That was close.

Once my breathing was normal I walked around town a bit. I was shopping at the thrift store when a lady and her snobness came up to me and said. "You gonna buy that sweater or just look at it?"

"Um do you have it in a size 6?" Believe it or not I gained a lot in so little time, doctors couldn't believe it and my family was so proud of me, I can officially say that im in the three digits, 105 pounds.

"That only goes to a size 4...maybe loose the weight then you can have it." The lady said and took it from me. I looked at her and sighed. Bitch. I looked in the mirror that sits by the changing rooms and I still see that girl in the mirror. I shook my head and kept my cool. I looked for some more clothes and finally went somewhere that didn't have fabric. I went to taco bell and ordered me some tacos to go and started to chow down.

"Well well if it isn't miss piggy?" I turned to see Ricky's new gf. She was thin, like a size 1 thin. Jade Goodall, friends with Sara Andrews. Great.

"Hey Jade" I said with a smile and put the taco in my bag.

"So what are you eating now?"

"Tacos. My favorite."

"The tacos suits you….miss piggy."

Okay so now everyone makes fun of how im now heavier. I swear I cant win, its either im too skinny or too fat…..im about to just write on my forehead _**Shut the fuck up you haters!**_ I kept my smiled and nodded.

"Why thank you…..carrot. Have you seen you bf?"

"No….why you want him back?" Fuck no. I shook my head and smirked. Wow did she even know she was dating an abusive jerk?

"Well good, you cant have him back, he wouldn't want a fatass like you anyways."

"Stop it." A new voice approached. I turned to see Riley, hands shoved in his pockets and him coming to my side. His hair was comed to the side and he was in trunks and no shirt. Wow. He looked hot.

"Hi Riley." He smiled at me and laid his hand on my waist-he never lays a hand on my ass or my boobs which is a great change for me-

"Hey sweetie." He smiled and glared at Jade. "Don't call her those names. Ricky isn't that great you know so why the hell would she want him, she dumped him for a reason."

"He dumped her sweetie."

"In my and other minds She dumped his ass since he is always begging her back." That sadly was true.

"That's not true."

"It is. But tell him he comes near her he will have to deal with her new boyfriend."

"New boyfriend?" I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Who the hell would be stupid enough to date a sick chick." Jade giggled.

"Me." Riley said.

**Riley's POV**

Everyone including Shane looked at me. "What?" Shane said, astonished to the point of almost speechless.

"You cant be serious Riley. A cutie like you stuck with a chick like her."

"Well I am. And she is a better chick then you. She has the brains not to go out with that loser Ricky." I saw her look down with an ashamed guilt in her face. Uh-oh.

"Riley before you….go out with me I need to tell you something." She said and pulled me away from the group of girls. We kept on walking till we got to the common grounds.

"So?"

"Ricky called me, I wondered what he wanted so I went over there, I saw he was really drunk….he-he tried to…erm."

"Did he?" I asked, knowing what she was saying.

"No…I kicked him in the crotch when he was unbuckling his pants and took my chance to run."

I smiled and hugged her. "Just don't wonder, you don't need to anymore sweetie. You have me now."

She looked up with a smirk. "Getting to cocky arent we?"

"With you as my girl, hell yeah." She laughed and hugged my waist.

"So this is it?"

"Yep. You're my girl…..finally."

She let go of me and scratched her messy pinned up hair of hers and said. "What made you change your mind."

"Seeing how well you progressed and kept trying….made me ee that you were serious for me….so I just cant wait any longer. I want to be yours kitten. If you let me."

She smiled and said. "You called me kitten. I haven't been called that since I was 8 and I will always let you Riley."

"I liked the name kitten since I heard your dad call you it…..just wanted to call you it myself."

She smirked. "I'll be your kitten if you would like me to." She winked and strutted off. I knew had a good smile and I watched her butt move. Wow. For a chick who went through 6 months of horrid dieting, she looked like a hot ass super model, still she looks beautiful no matter what.

I caught up with her and smiled. "I know we like know each other and all but I would like to be….that guy that wont rush shit…..but your butt….is tempting me…."

She smiled. "Well we do know each other. And sure we just tarted dating but I don't care if we have sex. I-I love you a lot. And….I feel bad now for wasting those I love you stuff on Ricky…"

I cupped her face and smiled. "Hey don't. he was the first guy you liked but me….I will make sure to be the last guy you like."

She put her hand on mine and looked me in the eyes. "Love….not like. Love Riley and….I loved you since I was 13 but you were too busy being a dude to notice me hinting things to you."

"No….I saw the hints but I was to scared to make a move….till now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this."

I leaned down and let my lips press against hers. I held her waist as she hugged my neck. Our bodies pressed together as we kissed. We finally pulled away and looked at each other, both of us said. "Wow." and after a bit we laughed.

Im glad I get to say Shane Collins is officially mine and nobody else's

I will make sure to protect her with my life!

**So there you guys go. Now on to Bets. I will keep doing this back and forth blah blah. So hope you enjoyed the chap as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING EVEN AFTER I STOP! I LOVE IT WHEN I GET TO HEAR YALL! SO REVIEW!**

**-Miki-**


	57. Chapter 57:Breaking Point

**So got not as much reviews today as I did yesterday phooi but I keep trying! I love you!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Betsy's POV**

Its been about eight months since Josh asked me out, and about three months that I found out about his father. It was sad. One day I came over just to visit and I saw his dad hit him, it was scary so he has been living with me, he has the only room that's really for a random gust. Im surprised that my parents would allow it. But they knew I wouldn't do anything and Josh wont either. Well…maybe. You know how guys are.

My family has been okay I guess. Aiden's been seeing this girl, its so adorable seeing your brother head over heels for a cute girl. Caleb just turned 7, and is being stalked by a little girl down the street, young love its so adorable. Shane has recovered well enough to come to school with me so that's great. She was out for the first 2 weeks cause she had another panic attack, well that's what she tells us but knowing Shane, well she might lie.

"Hey freak!" Sara came up to me. I stood up, I was in gym, waiting for Josh to come out of the boys locker room. I looked at her a bit nervous. I saw her hand go up and well I should of moved but mornings aren't my cup of tea. I was on the ground in seconds. My eye feeling throbbing pain.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!" She yelled and kicked my side then strutted off to the girls locker room. I held my side and got to my knees. I coughed and saw blood came out. that's gross. I heard Josh's footsteps running to me and he kneeled down to me.

"What happened!"

"Oh the usual…..morning beatings." I joked. I whipped the blood on the towel he gave me from his bag. I looked at him and smiled.

"Holy crap your….tooth…..its out…" I touched my tooth and felt a space on the side of my mouth-erm teeth?-

"Your right."

"We should get you to the nurse." His hands grabbed my waist and got me to my feet as he got his.

"No." I laid my hand on his chest and got closer to his body. "Im fine Josh."

"Honey…..you have a black eye, bloody mouth and a tooth missing. Your going and I will carry your stubborn butt if you don't get ur back and walk." I rose a brow.

"You wouldn't do that Josh."

I was sadly proven wrong. I put on his bag, put my bag in my arms and scooped me up in his arms. He walked out of the gym and carried me through the halls with everyone looking at me, including teachers. When in the nurses station he sat me on the bed and laid me down. "Don't temp me bug. I will do things when im challenged."

I sat up with a smirk. "Okay….you wont go second base with me."

He blushed and tried not to stare at my b-cup boobs. I laughed. "Your so cute."

"Your cutter."

"No you are." He chuckled and kissed my lips but I turned away. "Blood remember."

"Do I look like im caring?"

I blushed and let him kiss me, when the nurses voice appeared we pulled away immediately. Well he did, I still wanted more.

"Alright….Glass" She started and looked at me with a disgusts. Not because its me its just how bad I look, at least that's what I hope. "Oh my honey….you look like your having a bad morning." She went to get a bag and put ice in it then wrapped it with a towel. "I will call your mother or father to pick you up."

"That wont-"

"Thank you nurse." Josh interrupted my protest and smiled at the now leaving nurse. On she was gone he eyed me.

"Josh im okay….plus I have a test today."

"Don't give a crap about what you got. Ur smart you can pass it later but right now you need home. Who did this anyway."

"Who do u think? Your stupid gf."

"That does it….im breaking it off and I don't care what you say Bets…..im your boyfriend not hers."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"About?"

"Dumping the crazed witch."

"Surer then ever. She is mean, annoying and loud. I don't like her and never did."

"So why did you-"

He looked away and frowned. "I don't know…. I saw how she was treating you so…I thought if she had a boyfriend…she would buzz off."

I scooted closer to him. "You…. Dated her for me?"

"Yes. At that time I thought it was better dating her…then you…." I frowned and he realized how it sounded and he turned his body and waved his hands a little. "That's not how I meant it!"

I grabbed his hands and smiled. "I know what you mean Josh. And its…sweet."

He smiled and hugged my waist. He grabbed the bag that the nurse left on the table beside the bed for me and dabbed it on my lip. I winced at the pain.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Is so."

"How?"

"I should of made you come with me in the locker rooms."

"Oh yeah and me seeing other guys…." I shivered at the thought. "No thanks." He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Okay so I go in the-"

"You finish that sentence and I will put a sentence on you. Its called strapping you up and reciting the dictionary."

"You know you say that to everyone of us but never do it."

"I will…..someday."

He snorted and got up, pulled me in his arms. "Eight months with a girl like you is the greatest thing I ever did."

I smiled. "My first boyfriend who is like you…..is the best thing that ever happened."

"Are you trying to win this?" He joked.

"Oh honey….I already won."

"How?"

"Got women parts that automatically makes me the winner." I joked knowing it wasn't true.

"I guess. Your women parts are very winning material!" I laughed and pulled away when the nurse came back in.

"Alright. You both go on to the office….one of your parents will get you."

"Thank you miss." I said and grabbed the ice then Josh and headed out. I held his hand as we walked.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out behind us down the hall. We both looked back to see Sara coming to us. I pulled away and he grabbed my hand and turned to her, I did too very worried. "I told you to stay the hell away from my boyfriend you bitch!"

"Sara!" He growled and that made her look at him. "Im sorry but….I love-erm….no…I don't want to be a boyfriend of yours anymore….I mean….im sorry but it isn't working."

Sara doesn't like to be the dumpy and I could tell by how she looked at him. With a slap to Josh's face she stalked off. "Are you okay!" I laid my hand on his, he was holding his cheek.

"Yeah….just off guard."

"That sounded like it hurt."

"Not so much. Come on." He took my hand and walked me up to the office where I see my mother waiting for me, she was on the phone, her back to us, she was standing at the front desk. I went up to her and she smiled down at me then frowned seeing my face.

"Yeah….yeah….you can stay with us-or with them it doesn't matter Jen… no honey its going to be ok. Ya love you too. Bye." My mom hung up the phone and cupped my chin with her hand. "Bug what the hell happened to you baby?"

"Well Sara… and-"

"Its my fault Alyssa….I pissed off Sara and she got hurt cause of it."

I glared at Josh. He smiled and shrugged. "Sorry."

"No no. its nobody's fault."

"But-"

"No buts now come on your father, brother and sister is in the care sweating." My mom walked out with the both of us.

"Are you checking Aiden out?"

"No he needs to catch up on his work and he wants to spend time with that girl he likes."

I smiled at that and saw my daddy in the car. "Daddy!" I went to the opened window and saw his face.

"Holy crap Bug…..you look like your mother…."

"Funny." my mom laughed and gave him the finger.

"I know im number one dear but please use the other finger." He smirked.

I laughed and got in along with Josh. We were in the back of the van while the little ones were in the front, there was another girl here, it was Caleb's little stalker.

Caleb turned in his seat to look at us. "That's awesome shiner!" I smiled and laid on Josh's shoulder.

"So why is Merissa here?"

"Because….she wouldn't go away." Merissa smiled at Caleb and kissed his cheek, he whipped it off and swatted at her.

"Go away…"

"Never!" She giggled. I couldn't help but to laugh. It was so cute.

That night my lip and eye was tended to by my mother and my father gave me some pain killers and got me some soup. After dinner I sat in my bed wondering what that call was about. Is something wrong with Jen? I just had to know.

"Hey gorgeous!" Josh came in when I had my books scattered about on my bed. He sighed and shook his head. "You know your brain is gonna explode if you don't ever take a break."

"But I am. Im talking to you aren't I?"

"I guess." He glided over to me and sat beside me, laid on his stomach like I was and wrapped his arm around me. "So what are you studying."

"Biology and Geometry."

"My least favorite subjects."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Your so cute."

He smirked and kissed my lips, I returned the kiss and it got a littler slower, he turned me on my back and hovered over me. His hands skimmed my body when we heard a knock we flew up all red faced and I heard my brother laughing his ass off. I glared. "What the hell do you want you jerk."

He was still laughing. Josh sighed and got up when I did. "You done hyena?"

"Hold on….let me get my camera I need to get a picture of your faces."

"Okay tell me why you came here before I recite the dictionary."

"You always threaten that but never mean it Bets."

I rolled my eyes. "Can you go away now?"

"Nope. I need to tell ya'll something….you know Jen went on that vacation like two years ago…and never came back…."

"Yes."

"Welp she is back….and with a brat of her own!"

"Oh!"

"Yep but its not Peter's…Jen hasn't told us all of it but she is coming well I think she is over at the glass house now."

I looked at Josh. "You wanna head on over there."

"I guess…."

"What? You don't want to go?"

"No he just wants to sex you up!" Aiden laughed. I slammed the door on his face and sighed. I looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine." He smiled a little. I walked to him and looked up at him.

"Is he-he right?"

"About sexing you up?"

"Yes."

"Well.. I do want sex but…not now….I just would like to you know hang out with you longer then 5 minutes."

"Well we don't have to go….we can stay here…and…be together." I cupped his face and started to kiss him, it got real hot, real fast, books on the floor him on me and some how clothes got out thank god he pulled away and told me to get dressed. I did he did too it was awkward then. I looked at him feeling way awkward.

"So…." I sat on my bed.

"So…." he scratched his head and looked down, sitting beside me. I felt a little sad since Josh and I had never been like this at all and I didn't like it. He leaned on my head making my body go forward. He hugged me and kissed my neck then my head. I turned in his arms and his lips met mine again. He looked at me. "I love you…okay…"

"I know. And I love you too." We kissed again but more slowly and longer but no clothes came off, we just laid down and cuddled till I fell asleep in his arms hoping he fell asleep holding me.

Everything feels right when im with him. Its like another piece of me has finally came to me. I hope one day…..to love him more then I can. So lets start with forever.

The next morning I found an empty spot on my bed and sighed. I got up and stretched. Got my books, changed and came down to see Sara Andrews outside of my house. What the hell is she doing here I came out closing the door, heading for school when she grabbed my arm and looked at me with a wicked smile. "Why little bug….we need to talk." I tried to pull away but her friends shoved me inside a van. I fell in the seat and saw the girls stare at me with killing in their eyes. The one with blond hair grabbed duct tape and pulled a strip out. I gasped and duct out before they had a chance to hold me down. I ran as fast as I could I slammed into a solid thing, slammed on my butt and saw a guy staring at me. It was that Ricky dude. Oh my head. I went black then and didn't remember anything.

I woke up in a bed. With pain surrounding me mainly my legs. I sat up and saw I was naked. Oh crap. What the hell happened. I got my feet to the floor and stumbled to find my clothes, when dressed I a man coming out of a bathroom, he was in a towel and when he turned I saw it was Ricky. I backed into the wall scared as he smirked at got closer.

"Man….to think you were just a kid….I was wrong."

"G-get away from me!"

He smirked and leaned close to my face. "Its okay….your body already gave me my pleasure…." He chuckled. I was stunned. He was lying. wasn't he.

"Y-your lying….you didn't…."

"You woke up nude didn't you." I felt my eyes get wide. He…..raped me… I had tears in my eyes and threw daggers at him.

"Aww don't look so mad cutie….you should be proud to be with this." He smirked and leaned closer to me. I always been against violence but he made me. I punched his face knocking him on his ass. "You stay away from me! You sick son of bitch!" I screamed and grabbed my bag. Ran out of there as fast as I could and ran to an ally way and broke down right there. I collapsed to my knees. My heart broke in a million of pieces. Knowing I wont be pure for Josh….knowing he wont be the guy I lose my virgin too. Anger boiled inside me, feeling like the storm that's setting. Hearing thunder and feeling rain pounding against my filth body I stood up and started punching the wall uncontrollable then screamed as loud as I could along with the thunder and collapsed to my knees again, my forearms leaning against the wall, I cried until I couldn't. I knew I was bleeding, soaked and hurt. Maybe that's my life…..getting hurt all the fucking time. No matter how much I try…..

I just get fucked in the end!

Ive had it.

Fuck the nice Betsy. I looked up at the sky feeling anger towards god for putting me through this bullshit I call life. Nice girls never win…..so then….why do I try to be this nice girl?

Maybe to hope that someone…..would give me a win. Then a thought crossed my mind…..Josh…..he is my prize….

That I cant loose. No matter how bad my life may be….I will fight for my love for him. I will be that girl who kicks anyones ass if I have to. I got to my feet and walked through the rain for a while….

Till I passed out on the side walk. Getting soaked. Getting sick….

Getting what I deserved I guess…..

**Josh's POV**

Its been 3 weeks since I found my bug on the sidewalk in the rain. I asked what happened but all she said was nothing and smiled. When she does when she hides shit. Shit that she wants no one to know.

I saw Betsy talk to Ricky today and well it got me angry. I came up to her and glared at him. "What's going on here."

"Nothing just talking. Right Betsy."

Betsy looked at him in a pissed off way and looked away. I held her and pulled her away from him she pulled away from me. Been like this since I found her. "Betsy…."

"Sorry just…I don't feel good okay." She held her mouth like she was going to puke.

"Are you sick?" To answer my question she got to the nearest trah bin and threw up. Coughed like hell too. She has been like this since two weeks ago too. "Betsy maybe we should go to the doctors…."

She shook her head. "Im fine." She pushed off the trash can and stumbled a little. I held her up and I felt her head. "Your hot…."

"I….feel…." She didn't finish cause her eyes closed and her legs gave out. I scooped her up and shook her a little.

"Betsy?"

No answer. Shit. I carried her to the hospital, thanks to my skate bored I got there faster.

I got her help and was in the room when her parents came in. Alyssa looked scared and Mikey looked worried. The doctor came in a bit later and smiled.

"Whats wrong with my girl?" Mikey asked.

"Sir…Miss please sit." They did. "Is your daughter in an abusive relationship?"

They looked at me and I stood up. "No….I didn't do anything."

"I take it that you're the boyfriend?"

I nodded. "Are you guys sexually active?"

"No ma'am."

"Do you know anyone who-" She stopped herself and looked at Aly and Mikey. "It seems like your daughter is 3 weeks pregnant…and with Hiv positive."

I let my jaw dropped and slumped back. "Pregnant?" I said.

"Yes….does she have any…guy friends or ex boyfriends that…abused her?"

"No I don't-" Then it hit me. Ricky. That son of a bitch! I clutched my hands into fists and muttered something and stormed out.

Once I find you Ricky….. You better be ready you fucking bit.

Fuck with my girlfriend you fuck with me.

And now….your fucking dead!

**Note never piss off Josh or Betsy haha. Anyways I hope you like the chapter…..just wait until Shane finds out what Ricky did…..Ricky wont stand a chance! Oh btw if you don't know what HIV+ is then I suggest you google it. It can lead to aids! And I must warn you, you make rude comments about having that std I wont like you at all.**

**Chapter 58 is on its way!**

**REVIEW! **

**Hoped you loved it!**

**-Miki-**


	58. Chapter 58:Aiden's Girlfriend

**Alright here is this chappie. I must explain that the reason I write this, with her having an std makes me feel more connected to her. I wont say why but I wish I can confess that. But lets just say I am in the same boat as Betsy and I feel the need to write a character who has this std. Why? Well nobody really writes about Std's and I want my story to not only entertain you but help you, let you relate to the characters. Like Josh…..he's been abused most of his life…..some of you probably have been through that. I will just say that I do these in order to have others know that there will always be help, family and friends no matter where you go. **

**I hope you love this!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 58**

**Alyssa's POV**

"Can you abort the baby?" I asked the doctor. Normally I would be against it but my daughter is only fourteen. She wouldn't want this. The doctor frowned and scratched his chin.

"We need her consent first." What the hell is this guy saying? My daughter is no eighteen year old! And in no condition to make this decision!

"No we don't." Mikey said sternly. "She is fourteen for god sakes. She isn't fit to make this decision." He added. I nodded in agreement.

The doctor nodded and said. "I understand…..but you have to tell her…. We will get ready…"

"Mama?" A small moan came from my sleepy eyed daughter. I was at her side in seconds.

"Im here honey."

"Daddy?" The doctor left and Mikey came at my side. He smiled at his daughter and rubbed her arm.

"Hey princess….how you doing?"

"Pain…..Josh….I need to talk to him….." She said, in breaths. I nodded to Mikey and he got my mind message and left.

"Mama….im sorry…"

"For what." I looked into her blue eyes. She gulped and tears formed.

"For-letting-him in me-" She let out a sob and it crushed me like a truck slamming into me. I hugged her and calmed her down. Finally got her to sleep.

When Josh came in I saw his eyes turn from anger to gentleness. He sat on a spot on the bed, close to Betsy's body.

"Do you know what happened?" Mikey asked. Josh shook his head and took in a breath. "No but I do have a guess…..and I bet im right…..but I wont tell you cause you will get him….."

"Damn skippy…."

"No…." Josh gave us the most hated look ever, not toward us though. "That filth bag is mine you got me…..he is mine, my kill, my prey. You touch him and I wont be happy." He looked away and back at Bets. I gulped and got to my feet.

"We are picking up the kids…okay?"

"Stay here with her please."

"Sure thing."

I and Mikey left, we got in the car and shared looks at each other.

"What now?" I asked. Mikey ran his fingers through his hair and held my hand.

"Nothing but get through this."

That's all we can do for now I guess.

**Josh's POV**

I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck but instead of going to kill him I went to aid my girlfriend. But soon…..his ass is mine. I was laying beside her, on my side. Holding her waist and laying my cheek against the top of her head. I stroked her hair as softly as I could. This time I wont let her go. This time I will do better protecting her. "Josh?" I felt her body move and her head tilt upwards. I hung my head down to look down at her.

"Hey sleepy head…."

She smiled and laid her forehead against my chest. "Josh….do you know…how bad I am….I mean my condition?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"Bets…..I don't-"

"Please…. I need to know…."

I sucked in a breath and said. "You have an std…..and your 3 weeks pregnant." I heard her make a sob.

"Im so sorry Josh….im so sorry…." I heard her cry, and felt her body shake. "D-do you know-the Std?" She asked in tears.

"Hiv +" I held her more and kissed her tears. She pulled away and sat up in her bed, she was now on the edge her legs dangling above the floor. I got up and walked around the bed where she sits. I kneeled down to her and asked. "What are you thinking baby?"

"Thinking….of how stupid I am…..of how I cant be with you." When she said that my mind raced with a lot of thoughts. I grabbed her hand but pulled away.

"Don't do this Bets…..it wasn't your fault…"

"It was…..Sara….was about to take me but…I ran for it….I ran into Ricky…and from there…."

"You passed out Betsy….he took the chance which he will regret taking. No body messes with my girl and lives."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "What will you do!"

"Not saying but im gonna say this…..he wont be screwing anytime soon. Bug you are mine and I don't care if you push me away….im gonna stay."

"But you don't want me! I mean look at me….im a-"

"Beautiful women in and out, a smart blond that can make something of herself. A women who can take anything because she has a strong mind, heart, soul and body….. Betsy don't you dare beat yourself up…if you do then I will get Shane on your ass and no body wants that." She blushed and let out a weak laugh. I held her face and stood up a little. I let my lips push on her and then kissed her neck. I looked at her. "Im staying no matter what so get over it bug." She gave a little smile and got to her feet, put my hands on her butt. I blushed and she hugged my neck.

"Are you sure Josh…..are you sure you want a women who-"

"Is amazing, great body and very smart unlike other blonds….absolutely baby. wouldn't trade you in for anything." I let my hands roam on her behind knowing she was in a hospital gown and she seemed to not mind it but really like it. I pulled away and kissed her head. "Lay down baby."

I helped her on the bed and that's when Shane, Aiden, Riley, Maya, Caleb, Alyssa, the grandparents and parents filed in. wow…. Such a big family.

Oh and another came in. She was a red head, with big assets and an ass size of texas, she was in a mini skirt and a see through shirt. Aiden smiled at her when he held her hand. that's his girl? You can do so much better dude!

"How are you doing!" Shane asked pushing me out of the way.

"Yah exuse me Josh. Oh your excused!" I growled, got a glare in return.

"Back off Deans or I will kick you all the way to Norway!" She squeezed Betsy so close that I saw her face turning blue.

"Don't kill my girl you animal."

"Shaaaannnee" Betsy cried.

Riley peeled off Shane with chuckles and held her shoulders. "Sorry Shane just…was concern."

"Concerned? No I was scared to death!" She glared at Betsy. "You have got some explainin to do when we get home!"

Betsy laughed and nodded then looked at her brother. "Sooo who is she?"

"Oh I am Taylor." She smiled then eyed me. Oh god. I hope that she wont be like Sara. I already have enough on my plate.

Betsy nodded but didn't have a chance to respond since the doc came in and looked at Aly and Mikey.

"We are ready for her now."

Alyssa nodded and looked at me. "Did you tell her?"

"He did mama….."

"Well its time."

"Alright."

Betsy looked at me with wary written all over. I kissed her head and smiled. "See you when you get back."

They took her away and Shane, Aiden, Riley, Caleb and Taylor looked at me, in the waiting room where we sat while the grown ups and Maya went to get stuff for bets and all.

"So where did she go?"

I looked at Aiden and said. "Abortion."

"She was pregnant?"

"That chick is what 13." Taylor said. Is this girl playing stupid just to annoy me or really that stupid? I felt Taylor's breast up against my arm when she hugged my arm, I felt Aiden's eyes throwing daggers to me. I pulled away and sat in a chair by Shane.

"yeah 3 weeks."

"You got her pregnant." I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Rick…..did." I glanced up at Shane and saw her eyes wide and frozen.

"Rick?" Riley growled. I nodded.

"That bastard better watch his back." Shane growled.

"Hey….he is a good guy when he wants to be." Taylor giggled. "Maybe that chick just I don't know…wanted it." I stood up so fast that I felt adrenaline going berserk.

"You shut up about her. You know nothing of this. You only been here 10 seconds and already getting on my damn nerves."

Taylor got up and put her hands on her hips. "Well look who brought the rude boy here. No wonder she did it. Maybe you weren't the right guy." That was it. I was charging for her but Aiden and Shane got in my way, I knew my brother wouldn't dare stop me since he saw me mad before.

I stopped and glared at Aiden. "Get your girlfriend out of here before I let my monster in me get free!"

Aiden nodded and pulled Taylor away. I soon calmed and sat back down. With a sigh knowing soon this will be over and I can be at home again. With my bug in my arms. Calm it down Josh. I said to myself.

Soon I was calm. And finally I got to see my baby girl.

I was happy then even though Taylor was still around me I didn't care as long as I had her. I will be the happiest man alive.

**Betsy's POV**

So its been like a month now since the bastard raped me and on the day I finally feel like everything was going to go right. Everything didn't and went so wrong. Taylor been getting on my nerves, spending more time with my Josh then Aiden, not like Josh likes it. He sees how my brother is and it hurts me to see him in his room alone and sad knowing his girl don't really love him finally that day came when I went up to her. I was in the café and I slammed my books down by her making her look up at me. She was in a see through t-shirt and some short ass slutty shorts.

"Okay Taylor what the hell is your problem?"

"Why I don't know what you mean"

"You know exactly what I mean. either you dump my brother and stop toying with his heart or you will get beaten so bad that you wont feel a single body!"

She laid her chin in her hand and smirked at me. "You know Ricky likes you."

"Fuck Ricky im talking about my brother! My big brother is the world to me and I don't like it when sluts like you toy with his heart!" That got her up in no time.

"Bitch I am not a slut!"

"Really from what I hear you do every guy in the bathroom. Hell you make Sara look like a saint. So you leave my brother, stay with him and stop sniffing around my bf or get your ass kicked by a bookworm take your pick. Choose wisely though."

She smirked. "From what I hear you just love to moan. Lets see two guys in one day. And you say im a slut. Look in a mirror aids girl." I didn't know what happened then but I found myself on top of her and holding my hand up. She screaming like I was raping her. Before I could do anything I felt hands lift me up and drag me out. I yelled and screamed till I was slammed against the wall, I saw Rick staring at me.

"You come near my sister bitch….and I will cut you." He took a knife out and held it up to me. " maybe I should knife you now so nobody has to look at a piece of shit like you! Aid infested whore." He pushed me to the ground and kicked my stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

Fuck!

**Josh's POV**

I was passing through the halls when I saw my girl being pelted in the stomach. By him. "Hey!" I yelled, dropping my bag and charging at him I pinned him down and started hitting his face. Beating the shit out of him. I was succeeding on kicking his ass till I heard a yell which distracted me and so I was under him getting punched like hell. I kicked his crotched and slammed him against the wall and held his throat. "If I ever see you hurting my girlfriend consider yourself dead!" I throw him to the ground and went to my whimpering girl who was getting to her knees. I held her waist making sure she was okay.

"baby?"

"Im fine Josh….just hurt a little." She looked over at Rick who was now getting to his feet. I held her up once we both stood on our feet, looking at the guy who was glaring at us and the girl who was hugging Ricky's arm.

Taylor who smiled at me then glared at Betsy. She came to Betsy and pulled her away from my grip and shoved her to the ground. I raced to her but was stopped by Rick.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry but you will just watch!" He held my arms and got out of my way so I can see my girlfriend fighting off the psycho bitch. I thought it was over, she was done for when Aiden came in, shoved off Taylor and a girl who looked familiar came with him, she held back Taylor as Aiden helped up his sister and glared at Taylor. She handed Betsy over to the girl and looked at Taylor. "You bitch deserve nothing….but this." He backed away and Shane came around the corner, grabbed Taylor and shoved her in the near by bathroom we heard screaming and screeching for a bit then Shane came out and pulled Ricky off me then slammed him to the wall and stuck a stake 2 inches away from his neck.

"Listen here Ricky….you come near me….you come near my friends or my family….I wont hesitate to shove this stake right up your ass so far that It comes out of your mouth and watch you bleed to fucking death! I should kill you right now but that would be nice….and trust me…I have plans of making you piss your pants. I swear to you im not that girl to fuck with….you fuck me over you die. So get your god damn sister and get out of my face you sick shit bastard! I never want to see your ugly face again." She let him go as Taylor came out all soaked and crying. "Get you and your slut sister out of sight before I change my mind of letting you go!" He gulped and walked off holding his sister.

She shoved her stake in her jeans and looked at us with a gentle smile. "Tell me if he is up to his tricks again."

I held Betsy at her waist. And smiled. "Shane Thanks…."

"No thanks to it. My sister needed me….I told you…..I wont loose her to know one." Shane looked at the anonymous girl and smiled. "Thanks for getting me Anna. I gotta go now. Riley is waiting for me." She skipped off as if she never threatened a big dude who could crush her or a girl who could rip her apart. Wow. Riley….you have a great gal. but I have a better gal.

"Anna?" Betsy looked at her brother and Anna. Anna smiled and hugged Aiden's arm.

"Im Anna….Anna Franklin." She smiled with such brightness it was heartwarming.

"Anna! Aiden your little crush is back!" I said. Betsy clapped and jumped up like a little rabbit.

"Oh my gosh that is soooo cute!"

Aiden and Anna both blushed and was looking overly embarrassed. Betsy smiled and said. "You guys going out."

"Right?" I asked, finishing her sentence.

Aiden grabbed Anna's hand, which took Anna by surprise. He looked at Anna with a Hollywood smile. "Wanna go on out?"

Anna smiled and took his face, smacked her lips with his, making it a sexy ass surprise kissed which me and Bets never expected to see. Sh pulled away and giggled at Aiden's puppy love goofy face. "That's a yes by the way!" She giggled more as she watched him laugh all nervous and blush so much. I actually started laughing. Betsy joined in and all in all….

It was a great day. Even though we had our ass kicked and Shane just showed off her bad ass, stone cold bitch side to us, Aiden losing a gf but also gaining another sweet gal….in the end….

Something's are just worth getting out of bed to deal with….

Like my Betsy bug!

**Alright so I hoped you liked. Now off to Shane and Riley. I may have Riley ex appear….idk….maybe you guys can give me some ideas! That means you have to REVIEW! **

**OH I ALSO WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT Hiv+ I mean we are all mature here. Im sure we can just share what we think about it! **

**Hope yall enjoyed!**

**Chapter 59 coming soon!**

**-MIKI-**


	59. Chapter 59:First Time!

**Well here is the Chappie. I will soon do some Aiden things since he is a cutie hehe and im not planning to stop this story for quite sometime.**

**M rated content! Beware but I still hope you still read!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 59**

**Riley's POV**

The worse thing that could happen is my ex visiting a whole 6 months here. I say she is the biggest mistake I ever made. Poor Shane who has to go through meeting an ex. She smiled at me as we get to school today she was in a sexy skirt and a corset that belongs to her aunt Eve. Her hair down and flowing down her back like a beautiful curtain.

"So what's your ex like?" She asked. Laying on top of my chest. It was before school and we were on the football field, that's basically abandoned except for another couple who I must say…is very active this morning. I sat up making her go her knees. I don't like that Shane just temps me on purpose. She knows im weak and when her legs are open a little I get…..very very excited lets just keep it at that.

I shrugged and her question and held her waist, she was now between my legs, she sits on her legs and her arms around my neck. "Is she prettier?"

"Than you?"

She nodded and pressed her lips together looking at me. "Is she beautiful….?"

"Erm…..not really."

"Really?"

"Why are you asking me these questions." She let go of me and bit her lip as she sat on her butt, her leg tucked under the other.

"Because…..I know how the story goes."

"What story?"

"Well….. You know….new girlfriend gets the boot cause the ex seems to be better then ever." I scooted loser to her. She sat her hand on the other side of my leg to prop herself up and her chest to mine. God I feel sooooo bad right now. I blushed at the thoughts of her doing a lot of naughty things and shook it away. I looked at her and kissed her lips. "That story isn't true." I told her.

"But-" I kissed her more, a nice way of shut up. I held her hips and felt her body move so our lips are pressing on. I felt her hand grab mine and put it under her skirt. I blushed as I felt my own hand going more up.

"Well…." A voice made us break and we saw a women our age. She had her hair in a bun, and she was wearing a long dress. "Riley seems like you haven't changed your taste in women." now that's a bitch thing to say. I made an effort of smiling but not to much.

"Hey Jessica." Jessica Sampson. My ex. I went out with her a year ago….last year was kind of a 2 year old thing I think that's why Shane is freaking. I got to my feet and helped Shane to hers.

Shane put on a smile and moved her hair out of her face. "Hello. Im Shane."

Jessica didn't even glance at her, she just looked at me. "Riley…maybe we could catch up." She looked at Shane and then me. "Maybe without the….you know girl of the hour here." She smiled and walked off. I watched her go and then turned to Shane who was no frowning not knowing what the hell Jessica said.

"I think…..she just insulted me….in a smart way…" I let out a chuckle and hugged her waist.

"Don't worry about it sweet heart…..you wanna finish up what we started?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"You should go catch up…..I just remembered I gotta go do something." Before she could escape my arms I held on tighter.

"What do you gotta do? Come on Shane….don't worry about silly words she said."

"Im- im not….really I just got to do something….Betsy wanted me for something." I looked at her as she was looking in every direction except in mine.

"Fine…." I let her go and she looked at me for a minute then she grabbed her bag and started to walk off leaving me…alone….with the very active couple moaning near me. Oi. I walked off the other way and decided to talk to Jessica.

All day I hung out with Jessica and then I met up with Shane on our walk home. "So how was your day."

She shrugged. "You…..want to come over? My mom and dad aren't home…neither is Eve and Michael."

"I don't-"

"Please….' I saw something sad in her eyes and her frown said it all. She was thinking about my ex. Not good. I stopped in my tracks and she stopped ahead of me. I looked at the girl who was now wearing my jacket and looking up at the sky. I walked up behind her and hugged her waist.

"Whatever happens…..I love you alright."

Her head turned to meet my eyes and she turned into my arms and smiled a broken smile. "I love you too Riley….." She hugged my neck. I held her waist. I felt her body shake and felt that she was crying.

Why was she crying?

Why is she this depressed?

Something must of happened…but what?

**Shane's POV**

Her words still rang in my head….her words of truth and sorrow. I sat on my bed alone. Riley left and now I feel alone. I wonder what he is doing. I looked around my room and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes listening to the sounds of my music that will take me away from this world I fear to live in.

"_Your nothing but a thing you know." I watched her put on her lips stick then turn to me. "All sluts are things. Your one of them."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Don't play innocent…you wanted him to be in your pants…..how long have you been dating now?"_

"_Seven months….."_

"_Wow….seven months huh…that's a whore alright….although he would love to have your ass…but you know what…..if he actually cared about you…..he would refuse sex…and wont let his boy hormonal control him….he did that with me…"_

"_Or maybe he wasn't interested as much in you then he is-"_

_She scoffed and smiled. "You look so cute making up such silliness. Keep this in mind…guys lie. Guys cheat. Guys only want one thing…..watch a month or two he will be done with your ass and onto another."_

"_He is a guy what do you expect? A monk? I already know he wants sex and I plan to give it too him."_

"_If you do that then he will just leave….like he always does to girls. Like me." She looked off for a bit then looked back at me. "More like with sluts who have horrible tastes in clothing, hair that looks like a cat puked all over it and a face that make me want to spit on it." She put her hands on her hips and glared. "Your ugly face should be dead and your fucked up hair! Loser. Riley has sunk to an all time low dating the lights of you." With a shove she left. Leaving me speechless. I looked in the mirror and held my hair with disgusts._

_Riley did have a lot of girlfriends when we were friends…..I sighed and figured that she was right. Pretty people like her could never be wrong could she?_

I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed pulling out my ear buds. I got up to my mirror and then bucked up. _**Stop getting depressed you loser! Who the fuck are you! Shane fuckin Collins! The daughter of badass Shane himself, and Claire Collins who is badass as well. The sister of a bad ass sister who took shit like her filth! Like dad says…when people throw shit at you, you throw it back and shove it in front of their faces! Right. Make over now!**_ I grabbed some dye from the store and started my make over. When I got out of the shower I saw my phone had four missed calls. Riley. I saw the time and I still had time. I got went threw my drawers thinking of how that girl dressed, I don't wanna wear things like that. Its…..really ugly… I got on skirt, boots and a tank top, then a longsleeve shirt. I dried my hair and saw how blond it really looked. Yeah mom was going to kick my ass but hey…its my hair and plus blond suits his taste. I heard the door bell ring and rand fast down the stairs. I opened the door to see my love is here. I smiled at his shocked face.

"Your hair!"

"Like it right?"

"Your hair."

"We get it Ri…..what do you think?"

He bit his lip and held a lock of my hair and smiled a little. "Beautiful baby." He kissed my lips and felt magic in his arms.

We were going to a dance and I couldn't wait. When at the dance I saw Betsy in long dress and a sweater, Josh in some nice jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He was holding her and smiling with such joy she is there.

Riley's hand was on my shoulder walking me to the dance floor. He was wearing his bet shirt, his khaki pants and his hair was neatly combed, still went on the side of his face though.

"You want to dance?" He said as the music started. I smiled.

"Im a bad dancer."

"I suck too so why not we suck together princess."

I smiled and hugged his neck when we got to the dance floor. It was a slow song and we were swaying, his hands on my hips and he was looking down at me.

I saw Betsy doing the same and it was so cute. Im glad she found somebody. I hugged closer to Riley and felt his arms wrap around me. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Aiden and Anna swaying bagly but laughing about it. Their hands entwined and they looked at each other with love. I wonder if me and Riley look at each other like that. I looked into his eyes and smiled. It was a perfect moment. So perfect that miss ex had to make her presence known.

"May I cut in?" She rose a brow at me. I looked at her wanting to scream at her and beat her but I held all that back and smiled. I kissed Riley and left her have him. I walked to the wall of people who were just sitting or standing. I leaned against the wall and watched him dance with his ex who I realized still looks at him with love. _**She….wants him for herself….that's why she told me those things. That bitch.**_ I couldn't bare to watch much more so I went to the bathroom to fix my make up and came back to see her lips against his. I swallowed and saw him taken aback, I made sure he could feel me staring at them, mainly him. He looked at me and started for me leaving her to stand there and smirk. I walked out not wanting to listen, feeling pain come inside my body washing the confidence I had out of me. I ran for the doors and saw it was dark out. Riley drove me here but….I can walk back. I know it. I started to walk off faster. I reached the road till arms wrapped around me, freaking out since this was Morganville I screamed and jolted my way out, squirming in ever direction and hitting his stomach made his arms let go and I heard the familiar grunt. I looked back to see Riley holding his stomach with one hand on his knee and his eyes closed. I bit my lip and wanted to stay but that kiss haunted me.

"Sorry….just…..leave me alone…." is all I could say and ran off. I throw off my boots and ran faster, got to my house and stormed in ignoring the questions Jen, Eve, Michael and my parents asked. Caroline Jen's 3 year old was bugging me till I shut the door on her. I threw my boots in my closet and slammed it, breaking the door and plopped on my bed, tears came out and I felt powerless against them and tired. After an hour of crying I heard someone come in.

"Go away dad. Im not in the mood."

"Sorry but I am." It wasn't my dad or mom…..but Riley…. I sat up to see him closing my door. "Your parents let me in, said I could stay for dinner since we left the dance way to early." I looked away and said.

"Blame your stupid ex girlfriend."

"I do, trust me….." He got hi shoes off and crawled up on the bed to me, sat on his legs and grabbed my hand. "Look at me….please Shane…." I didn't so he cupped my face and made me look at him. "I swear I didn't kiss her back…" I jerked away and leaned against the head bored. "Doesn't matter….you still let her kiss you….."

"It was an ambush kitten…." I blushed at the name that people used to call me all the time. But since I grew up nobody but a few people call me that name. he moved to wear he was on his knees hovering over me, he hands holding on to the head bored, his forearms leaning against the thing, enclosing me and caging me in his arms. I looked at him.

"ambush or not…..did you two…do it?" He rose a brow at me.

"Like sex?"

I nodded and shivered at the thought. "Hell no. Like hell I would have sex with her."

"She told me that you didn't have sex with her because you cared so much about her…and still do…"

"I don't have sex with girls who date my best friends and lie to me. I don't have sex with girls period. What ever fucked up thing she told you is a damn cold lie. That bitch is just mad that she doesn't have me and wont ever get me."

"But she could…."

"No way in hell Shane. I wasted two years on her ass I don't want to be stuck in the trash again…..I rather be with you."

"A whore…."

"What? No where'd the hell did that come from."

"She…..said you date whores and sluts…and you sexed them up then left them" He rolled his eye and thumped my forehead making me flinch and rub my forehead.

"That was mean!"

"You deserve it…..thinking of me so lowly when you knew me before I turned into a teen crazed boy! I date respectable women who is independent! Smart and cute. My ex's weren't the right ones for me and hell they are all pissed at me for breaking it off but I only dumped them so I could date you…..remember what I said in the hospital Shane? You're my girl…..always been since I was 13 I have loved you. I may not show it a lot but god I love you and you're the one who makes everything worth living in this fucked town. Your special to me and damn it…..it ticks me off that you believe some bitch who's pissed about shit that happened a year ago when she fucked it up. Believe me. We known each other since 4.…..4! that's a long ass time!" he had pain in his eyes and mixed with sorrow. I lifted off the head bored, making him sit up straighter her. I made him sit back and spread out his legs so I could crawl into them. I held his face and kissed his lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more."

I smiled and smirked. "Wanna have sex?"

He blushed and said. "Sometimes if it wasn't for your boobs I would think you're a dude…you talk about sex more then I do! And im a man."

"Hey virgin here."

He smiled and smirked. "After dinner I will leave but…text me when your parents are gone to bed and we will."

"R-really?" I said shocked.

"Yeah…unless you don't want to then we can just do some foreplay." I smiled and kissed his lips, I felt his hand on my breast and felt the need to have him. I pulled away. "Do not get me horny now…..I swear."

He laughed and we got some food and soon at midnight he came back in and we snuck into the secret room.

"One thing I love about this room is its soundproof so my parents wont hear."

"They also wont come in."

"Hope fully." I sat back on the couch. "So….you want to do this" I smirked. I was in my pajamas, a night shirt-Riley's- and a jacket- Again Riley's- my hair in a bun.

He smirked and leaned over to me then kissed my lips.

**Riley's POV**

I laid her down on the floor, under a blanket and kissed her lips. My hand softly grabbed her breast and squeezed making her moan. I smirked at her and said. "God your moan is cute." She blushed and laughed.

I took off her jacket and rubbed her thigh till I got to her woman hood. I slowly took off her underwear and threw them to the side. I lifted her night shirt up and was about to play with her but she stopped me.

"Hold on….we got to have it even." She got to her knees and took off my shirt, she scanned me and blushed. "Wow…."

"Honey your drooling." She blushed and actually whipped at her lips and then unbuckled my pants.

"Wait." I said. I took off the night shirt to see she had a perfect figure, not to fat, not to thin, just perfect for me. But the boobs is what made me drool. God those boobs were huge. "What are you in size?" I asked. She blushed and said. "A-erm- 34d…."

"Wow."

"Honey….your drooling." I checked and made a face at her saying she is real funny. I took off my pants and then we were only in our underwear-well she in a bra-

"You ready?"

"To see each other naked?"

"No to go get icecream. What do you think?" She smirked. I felt a grin spreading on my face. I held her ass and kissed her neck in a loving slow way making her gasp and sigh with pleasure. I unclasped her bra and let it fall. I laid her back against the couch and kissed her collar bone. Then her breast and I sucked on her. Loving every second of her moans. My hand rubbed her woman hood and I slipped two fingers inside her making her moan louder with pain. I thrusted faster and faster till she was panting. I took out my fingers and leaned in to kiss her women hood and then I tasted her making her groan with pleasure She hand her hands holding her up so she could watch me after I was done with that I kissed her lips and I felt her taking off my boxers. She pulled away and aw my friend.

"Holy crap….your huge!" I blushed and busted out laughing at how innocent she really was. Well were till this happened. I smiled. "Do you want to go to the climax?"

"Sure. Condoms?"

"Of course!" I grabbed my wallet and put on the condom then laid her on the ground, hovered her, in between her legs, rubbing my man hood against her woman hood, making her blush more.

"Stop teasing me Riley." I smiled and held her hands.

"Okay…..its going to hurt so just be ready."

"Im always ready when with you….now….take me my love." She smiled. I gave a smile the I pushed into her, she squeezed my hands grunting as she felt the pain and as I thrusted slowly she whimpered a little but I kissed her telling her its okay a little bit more into it her whimpers turned into moans and groans. Once I reached my breaking point I let it out and panted along with her. I collapsed beside her and she turn into me and smiled as I grabbed a blanket and covered us. I held her in my arms and kissed her head.

"Best sex ever." She complimented.

"Really?"

"Hell ya. Marry me Rileyyyy" I laughed and held her closer.

"Lets just get through school and hope I didn't get you knocked up."

"If you did I wouldn't care…..I love you too much and I will become a mama if I could."

"Don't Shane. We are young, we need to live."

"Your right I know. Im just saying."

"Alright…..we should rest now."

"Best if we should." She kissed my lips and laid in my arms I held her closely and closed my eyes…..

Drifted off to a dream of my future…

I want her to be my wife….

And the mother of my

Children….

**Okay wasn't expecting Shane too loose her virginity but glad she did. Her first time was very special I think. Better then poor Bets but I never count rape as a loss of virginity or purity. that's what I think.**

**Well hope you guys liked and if you complain about how detail I am then sorry I am very detailed person so I can vision it in my mind. Its more fun that way. So ya.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Chapter 60 coming soon! To a fiction near you XD oh I crack myself up! Later babes and dudes!**

**-MIKI-**


	60. Chapter 60:Riley's Father,Shane's Attack

**Well here I is with a new chappi! Whoo-hoo! Oh im so excited about black dawwwnnnn it comes out tomorrow . booyah!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 60**

**Shane's POV**

"What are you smiling about?" I smirked at my best friend Bets who was with me at a thrift shop.

"Yeah lately you been cheery…..its creepy." Josh joked. I flipped him off and he winked.

"Well lets just say me and Riley have took a next step on our relationship." I was prepared to explain what I meant but it seems like they both got it.

"You had…..sex?" Betsy said astonished.

"Yes! I did and god I want more….but he is being so mean and loving to the big jerk. But he is so cute that I cant help but to love him more!"

"You and my brother….did it…..that's just gross."

"No it isn't Josh." Betsy pouted and looked away from him and on to me. "It seems so romantic!"

"It totally was! He was so sweet and funny too. Do you ask Betsy what size her boobs are?" Josh blushed and coughed.

"Unlike my brother I-erm rather not ask."

"Im going on to C's btw! that's why im shopping for bras. I don't know why Josh is here since he cant talk maturely to us women." Betsy shrugged.

"I can talk to yall maturely."

"You just said sex is gross."

"No I pictured them together naked getting into it…..that's gross! Sex is hot. Beautiful nature." He smiled and scanned Betsy who was in a tank top and tight ass jeans. She had her mothers body, her father's hair and eyes. She rose her eyes.

"And what are you looking at?" Cause Josh was just staring at her assets and her ass.

He smirked. "Just picturing you naked."

"You seen me naked…"

"Woah! When?"

"Before Rick thing happened."

"But your boobs were smaller and you had no ass." Josh said. Betsy looked at him with a glare.

"You really want a book to your head don't you?"

"Ohhh someone's feisty huh?" I joked.

"She didn't have her coco puffs." Josh said holding Betsy's waist. She smirked and kissed his cheek.

"No I didn't….and you made me late for my first job!"

"Not my fault!"

"Was too."

"Where are you working at."

She blushed and looked away. "I aint saying. And no Josh I aint telling you either."

"Awww it cant be a strip club….hmmmmm"

Betsy blushed and smacked his arm. "You actually think I would do that to myself? Like hell I would ever do that shit! That's for Sara not me."

"How is she anyways?" I asked looking at a green day top.

"Bitch and a slut." Josh said.

"Be nice Josh." Betsy said.

"Why!" We both asked her. Betsy looked at us and shrugged.

"It takes more energy to hate a person and be mean then to be nice and like the person. Look sure she isn't nice but…..there is good in her…..she just haven't realized it yet."

"Your too nice."

"Better then be mean I guess." she shrugged and looked passed me, I didn't know why till I felt hands on my sides which made me jump, twirl around to find the man of my life.

"Riley you scared me!"

He chuckled and kissed my lips then said. "Sorry baby I just couldn't help it. Your to jut to easy to sneak up on." He looked at Betsy and smirked at her. "I saw you and let me say….your voice…amazing but that dress…..might not wanna wear that thing again."

"What!"

"At Antonio's I saw you in uniform. You were great are you working there?"

"Betsy is that your job!" I asked. Betsy blushed and looked ashamed.

"Its just for money I swear….they make me sing and its not like I want to do this but….my parents are trying to pay bills and I want to help."

"So you are working at a club."

"Only singing and entertaining the guests and getting stuff to cutomers."

"I didn't even know they hired 14 yr olds." Josh said.

"Its 14 or older."

"Maybe I can work there too! Oh that would be wicked!" Josh smiled.

"Don't…..it-you wouldn't like it."

"I wouldn't even let Shane work there. Antonio's is the place for lonely men! Older. Does your parents know?"

"No and they wont. You-wait why the hell were you there?"

"To get me some food. Im no lonely man but I aint stupid when I smell good food. Hell I was hungry."

Josh looked at Betsy and pulled her too him where I can barley see her since his back was to us. She pulled away now just annoyed.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

"Miss thing here wants to get raped again…." That made Bets stopped and looked at Josh.

"Dude you shouldn't had said that."

"Its true. Antonio's is a danger to all women. Especially to 14 yr olds."

"Your not my father."

"No but im your boyfriend….and doing this job just makes you a rape target….im not trying to be mean and I know your not looking for trouble or getting raped but to be honest….trouble looks for you and so does rapers. And with a body like yours…..you don't stand a chance….and honestly I don't want you to take it…..cause I hate seeing you cry….and hurt." He stroked her head and hugged her. She gave in and hugged him back. Man if I was Betsy he would been knocked down by now. I looked at the time and yawned. "Well its fun watching this but we gotta jet." I pulled Riley and made an exit.

"Where we going."

"To your place."

"I don't think so Shane….I live with my dad now….and-"

"So. Come on lets go." I skipped ahead and twirled around looking back at him, his worried face that looked down stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

Riley smiled at me and shook his head. He led me to his place but still had that worried look. "Let me just see if he is here." He went in and left me on the porch but I came in and intantly heard yelling.

"-Sorry goddamn it!"

"Don't you speak to me you shit!" Riley came charging at me and pushed me outside and slammed the door on his father who was charging for him. He pushed me down but before he head a chance to get away his dad grabbed him by the arm and looked at me. "Get the fuck off my property you shit!"

Riley glared. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Riley got pulled in and tried to get passed him but was pushed.

"You leave girl and don't come back!" He slammed the door and all I saw was Riley's worried but angered face. I was stunned still standing on the porch when I heard shouting and glass breaking. Riley.

"Riley!" I yelled through the door, still hearing yelling the door swung open.

"You need to go now! Before I shoot." I saw passed him to see Riley with his head bleeding and glass on the floor.

"Riley!" I charged but was pushed back by the man. I glared up at him, got to my feet. "Let me through!"

"Get off my land! You stupid-" I slammed my knee into his dick knowing that would make him drop. I ran over him and too Riley who had a cut eye lid, swollen eye too, busted lip, blood down his head and scratches all over his face. I hugged his neck and felt him hug me. "Riley….are you okay."

"I been better…..damn it Shane you should of left!"

"Like hell I would leave." I looked at his face. I heard the man grunt and looked over to see him getting up.

"My boy is right you should of listened little girl….cause now! Im pissed off and-" He looked at my body and smirked. "Maybe you could make me feel better." I felt Riley's arms wrap tighter around me.

"You keep the fuck away from her you dick!" Riley growled.

"Maybe…..I should let you watch." The man said and grabbed my hand, pulled me out of Riley's arms and kicked him to the ground, he slammed me down, hovering me he started to fondle me making me whimper.

Shit….

**Riley's POV**

I saw my girlfriend try to fend him off but he held her down pretty hard and when I heard her whimper I knew he went to far. "You bitch!" I charged at him only to be knocked out. I got up and watched in terror what my girlfriend was going through. She was crying trying so hard to get him off and not give in to her women desires but I could tell she would snap. Her crying is what brought me back.

"Riley!" She cried and I knew I had to do anything. I looked around to see a pan. It might kill him but fuck why the hell do I care? No I know what the hell I use. I got a kitchen knife and came back to see he was know trying to go in my girl's pants. Oh hell to the no. I don't care if he is my dad. He fucking dies. I got behind him and stabbed him as hard as I could, hearing him howl and Shane scream made me think Im actually killing him. I pushed the knife more into his back. When he collapsed I saw the knife, the pointy end sticking out of his chest, I knew he was dead. I saw Shane, shirt ripped and her panties were half off, crying like hell knowing she had blood all over her. God she looked so scared although….even the strongest gal could be the weakest when she is at her breaking point. I kneeled down to her and slip up her panties, she let me. I lifted her up, got her to her feet, I took off her ripped shirt and got one of mine that was laying in the living room and put it on her then wrapped her in my arms.

"Im so sorry Shane…..I really am…." Her body was shaking and I knew she was traumatized all I could do was hold her and finally I scooped her in my arms and looked at the dead man who I called father once.

"What are you going to do?"

"Probably turn myself in."

"They will understand wont they? I mean they have to…..he was going rape me, he hit you! You used self defense."

"Right you are. Im sure its nothing plus they already knew about him….lets hurry and get you home."

"Stay with me tonight….I can talk to my parents to let you move in."

"Please…..Please Riley I-I cant have you gone now…..now that I saw and felt what you felt…..its scary…please…." She started to sob and I carried her trying to calm her down. I sat her on her feet, her at the door.

"Hold on….I have to get things…" I was about to leave when she grabbed me and looked at me then the corpse I left in the foyer. My dad lays near the stairs.

"Don't leave me with….him…please…..take me with you…."

I looked at her then nodded, I let her on my beck. "Wrap your legs and hold on tight." She obeyed and I ran up to my room quick. I came in my room and started to stuff anything and everything in one big bag, I basically cleaned out my room with the bag and looked around to see if I needed anything. I grabbed my hat that my brother gave me and slapped it on Shane's head which almost fell off of her but she had it on backwards making it stay. I come back if I need more I guess. I closed my door and ran down, ran faster passed my dad's dead body and got out, closed the door and started walking, holding my kitten's butt so she wont fall. when we got to her house her parents were shocked to see us both well they went over to me. I let down Shane and she stated telling then cried. I held her shoulder for support to keep her calm and Shane kept on. Shane, Claire, Eve, Michael even Jen and her little girl looked sickened and mad.

"Daddy please let him stay….his father is dead and he has no place to go."

Shane looked at her daughter and asked. "What did he do when his father stared to…." He blushed obviously not wanting to finish.

"I grabbed a knife and did the only thing I could at the time…..killed him."

"Oh Riley you're a little hero!" Eve smiled. I blushed. Eve held baby Caroline in her hands. Shane paced the room then looked at me.

"You could of gotten my daughter killed you know."

"I do."

"It was my fault daddy."

Shane looked away and looked at Claire. "What do you think…."

"Letting him live here? Honestly….I don't like it but….we did it with Alyssa and Mikey…."

"Look how that turned out."

"Three-four kids and 33 and 34 but so what. We know Shane wouldn't get pregnant…..and I mean look at his face." it did hurt but they were able to tend to it.

"Sir, I don't want a baby, not now. I want to go to school and have a career first." That made Shane smiled and look at Claire. "Well I guess he stays."

Shane smiled and hugged her dad.

"Thank you guys!"

I got up and smiled. "Thank you…..if you guys want I will pay rent…"

"No Ri. Just focus on school and less on my daughter." Claire smirked and I laughed. Shane dragged me up to her room and closed the door.

"Yay! Im so happy you get to stay!"

I smiled and sat on the bed. "Im sorry….."

"For what…." I pulled on the shirt to get her between my legs and she commanded. I held her thighs, and partly her butt, I laid my head on her tummy. "Riley…."

"For not protecting you….Shane my dad almost had you….and god when I saw you fighting for your life….it killed me." I felt her stroke my hair and lift my head up.

"Killed me seeing you wounded and that jackass wouldn't let me to you." She kneeled on her knees and smiled. "I don't care what happens to me….as long as I have you…..your all I need."

I smiled and kissed her lips. She hugged my neck and I laid her on the bed, things were really going, I could feel it all over but sadly Claire came in and caught us. Embarrassing. Claire although sighed and just told us to be extra careful and dinner is soon to be ready then left.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Your mom…..let me off the hook." I said in disbelief.

Shane nodded and pounced on me making me fall back on the bed. She smirked and started to nibble at my neck like a little cat. I laughed cause it was tickling and rolled over so I hovered her and smirked.

"You're a playful little kitty huh?"

She rose a brow and grinned. "Im only your kitty baby and will do whatever you want me to." She giggled.

I scanned her over, she was in a blue over sized t-shirt, that was mine and in short ass shorts which made her more tempting.

"I'd love too….but lets not. I like to enjoy this…..nothing sexual just you in my arms and….you know…being in the moment."

She smiled and nodded. "Riley…."

"Yes…" I held my hand while my elbow propped me up so I could get a better look at her.

"What….do you see….5 years from now."

I'll be 22 by then. I smiled at her. "Me working at a nice job….then coming home to my new wife who is I gotta say 5 months pregnant….and we are living in a nice house…..What do you see 5 years from now?"

I watched her think it over and smile. "Honestly….I have no clue….so who is your future wife?"

I smiled and kissed her lips. "Who do you think?"

"Erm….Taylor?" Ugh Taylor how I despise her, she is a whore. Period. And she has been trying to get with me. Along with my ex who fucked me over.

"Hell no. I don't go for those girls." She sat up and crossed her legs. Her hair fell in her eyes a bit as she cocked her head to one side.

"What girls you go for?"

"Beautiful…..brown eyed gorgeous, perfect lopsided smile great personality girls."

She blushed and looked away. "I have another request.…."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you wont love any other girl than me?"

"Sorry baby cant promise you that."

Her lips puckered up like when she was a little kid, when she was mad she always did that in her pouts. "So there's someone else?"

"Yep…." I watched her face go sad but I smiled and kissed her pouty lips and pulled away to put my forehead on to hers. "She looks exactly like you but younger….and she will call you mama." That got her to look at me with shocked eyes.

I sat back and crossed my legs, sitting across from her. "W-what."

I shook my head and said. "I will love another girl and that will be our daughter….who will take after her mother."

Shane blushed a lot and looked down. "You don't mean that."

"I do. And I will be happy the day when I can call you my wife….and the mother of my child."

Shane got up and made a panicked motion. I got up and went to her. "What's the matter?"

"Riley…you cant say things like that…..your 17 haven't even enjoyed life, or been with a better women then me." I covered her mouth and moved her hair gently from her face.

"I can say things like that….yes im 17 and I enjoy my life more with you in my future….I know I wasn't your first love….but Shane…..let me be your last." I smiled and saw her shocked.

"What are you saying?" I took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Im not saying now….but someday…be my wife….be the mother of my children….and make my last days on this earth wonderful by being beside my side….even on my deathbed."

She blushed and kneeled down to me puzzled. "Are you….proposing….even though we been only together 7 months, dating?"

"Shane….we known each other forever…when I saw a little girl crying for her parents at the hospital is the day that changed my life. I saw you grow up into a women, hell your still growing as years pass and damn it I want to be the one who stays till the end of your or my days. So Shane….marry me….someday."

She shook her head and sighed. "Your stupid just for asking….." She had me scared for a bit, making me scared that she would reject me but her smile calmed me down. She hugged my neck and said. "Yes…Riley…I will forever be yours."

I held her waist and smiled at her, with a kiss of her lips wishing we were already older so we could be married now. I am sentimental and the kick ass type….maybe im mixed….or maybe Shane Collins has changed me over the years.

A good change…

I love this change better then ever.

I love her.

**Okay I really need to stop with the unexpected shit! Damn it! Lol wasn't expecting him to propose either XD okay next chappie Betsy! Oh and soon Aiden! Welp you better REVIEW or no more story and you wouldn't want that would you?**

**Lol. Love yall!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-MIKI-**


	61. Chapter 61:Betsy's Job

**Okay! I present you with another chappie. Sorry for the delay! I hope you like it! I know it's a bit sucky but im trying here! So **

**REVIEWWWWWW as much as possible, I didn't get so much on my last one and I think I failed at pleasing my readers so please let me reach a lot of REVIEWS help me reach a lot I mean. well Love youuu**

**REVIEWWWW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 61**

**Josh's POV**

So its almost Christmas and shopping for my girlfriends is so hard since she just tells me to buy whatever I want, but I wanted her to tell me things she wanted…although knowing Betsy she will be so complicated, but hey I love challenges and cuties who knows how to take crap.

"So….Christmas is coming soon."

"Josh we already talked about it….." She looked up at me, I watched her as she played with her lock on her locker.

"I know but saying you want whatever I want kinda defeats the point of asking."

She sighed and looked down, I saw she had that concentrated look that she always has when she is trying to get a solution out of a problem. She wore a cute blouse that hugs her breasts and wore pants that made me want to look at her butt all day long. Her hair was down, covering her back and she had a flower printed headband on her head, holding her bangs back.

"So….you want to know what I want?"

"That's why im asking. Look this is our first Christmas as a legit couple." We did confess our feelings before Christmas, but began to be a real couple after Christmas, don't ask why, we just didn't want to rush it I guess. "I want this to be special." I added, cupped her chin gently and making her look at me. Her glasses made her eyes much noticeable, she is wearing glasses cause her eye sight is getting bad, which she hates.

She pulled away and held my hand. "You know what would make my Christmas special?"

"What's that?"

"If my guy wouldn't buy me a thing…..just having you here in my life is the best present I could ever need."

I blushed and smiled. "Your so cute…..but im still getting you something."

She sighed and let her eyes shift away for a split second then came back to me. "A date."

"Excuse me?"

"We both have jobs right? Well how about a date…..not just a fast food joint and watching tv, no I want a legit date since it is a legit occasion."

I grinned and kissed her lips softly the looked at her. "It'll be the best date ever baby!"

"It better…..because that is my present and I don't want to hear another word asking what I want because I told you what I want."

"Yes ma'am!"

She giggled and held her book closely. "Hey…im working tonight."

"Night? But-"

"I know danger, but even though im a half vamp myself….I still feel scared soooo I was going to ask….would you-""Be glad to! And im happy you asked, unlike Shane you actually have a brain." For that I felt a solid hit my head, I spun around to see a girl with her hair in a messy braid, cargo pants and a crop top, her eyes were boring into me. Shane. "Oh look….it's the no brain now!"

"More like princess of satin." That comment was by Aiden who appeared by Betsy's side. His hair was growing longer, he was in a jean jacket and baggy jeans. His girlfriend Anna was holding his hands, she was in a short-not to short- flowered dress, with leggings on and flats, her hair was down. She was -like always- smiling.

"Bite me Glass. don't make me kick your ass."

"Bring it Collins." Aiden gave her a grin and put his hand on her forehead, making her get held back from attacking him. Betsy laughed and smacked her brother's chest in a playful way.

"You two calm down." Shane stopped but still glared.

"He started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not did not did nottttt!"Did to did to did tooooo"

"Okay enough!" Betsy growled, getting really annoyed. "Look if ya'll want to be kids then do it someplace else. Please some people here want to have peace." That made Shane and Aiden look at her with frowns.

"Are you okay Betsy?" Anna asked. She looked away not making any eye contact with us for a moment, then looked at her with a smile.

"Just fine….having a little headache right now….and my legs are killing me." My poor bug. Her legs have really improved but she still had braces that she wears, and her legs were constantly in pain, but she never complains, when she does is only when its really bad.

"Sorry Bets. Soooo you going to sign up for that talent show that's showing for next month?" Shane smiled.

"No but you should….you would be an amazing actress, hell Riley loves to watch you run lines from drama club."

Shane blushed and shook her head. "People….not my thing."

"Since when!" We all asked which startled her.

"Since 5th grade play! Did you see me vomit on stage…..I maybe loud and talkative but….stage and in front of people gets me scared."

"Come on Shane! You can do it. Ok here.-" Anna gave her a scrip and pointed to the paper. "Read Juliet's line."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Just do it chicken!" Aiden said and made her flip him off and take a deep breath. We all let her have some room so she could move about. We were in the halls and it was lunch time so basically this is our time to goof.

Shane bit her lip and then began.

_**O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art **_

_**As glorious to this night, being o'er my head **_

_**As is a winged messenger of heaven **_

_**Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes **_

_**Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him **_

_**When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds **_

_**And sails upon the bosom of the air.**_

As Shane spoke the words her tone was filled with emotions that made her soft and very great. Her face was express full, and she did hand gestures. Her acting really was amazing. If she wanted to she could go into it but like Shane she didn't want to do what everybody wants for her. She sighed and gave back the script. "No. I suck at acting like I do at everything else."

"You don't suck and Karate! Dude you kicked my ass in that class." Aiden said. She shrugged.

"Where is Riley."

She shrugs. "Don't know. Said he is gonna hang out with Jessica."

"Jessica? That ex of his?"

Shane frowned and nodded. "Girl go to him…he-"

"I trust him Anna plus he doesn't like her like that. At all."

"That may be but she likes him."

"Anna." Aiden of all people warned her to stop. "Riley isn't the kinda dude to screw with women, especially the women he adores most."

"That's right….Riley's loyal and im sure if that girl trys anything….he wont let her." I smiled and hugged Shane. "Stop frowning it will make your face so sad! And your better smiling." when I let her go I saw blush all over, making her face very pink. It was so cute. I mean she has always been cute in a friend kinda way but now I see why Riley likes her so much. Even with a tough tomboy attitude that scares the shit out of guys there is a girl deep inside and comes out to being adorable. Im glad to see that side of her. If I was her enemy I would see her worse scariest side like Ricky got. I shivered at the memory.

"Hey Ri!" Betsy's calling brought me back from my thoughts. Betsy waved to my brother who was gliding behind Shane who was eyeing him but made no move to him. He hugged her waist from behind and kissed her head. "So what did I miss?"

"You missed Shane's acting dude!" Aiden laughed as Shane struck a glare his way. Riley hugged her waist even more and smiled.

"Man I would kill to see that baby."

"Yah me too." Aiden smirked as he got more glares. Shane sucked in a breath, closing her eyes, she opened as she exhaled the air, shaking her head. "No way." She looked at Bets and asked. "How is that job going?" Bets got what Shane was going, changing the subject apparently. She shrugged and said. "Its okay, Josh is coming with so I wouldn't be out alone. At night."

Aiden frowned at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What about me? The first you ask is him? Not I your big brother."

Betsy rolled her eyes saying. "Aiden your older then me by 5 stinkin minutes. Get over it." now that was kinda hurtful, by the look on his face she could of knifed him in the side and that would of felt better. "I love you Aiden but I have my own life like you have yours."

Anna hugged his neck trying to comfort him. "Sorry baby but she is right."

He frowned and nodded. "Yeah….lets go Anna, I feel hungry." He took her hand and left with no other word, ignoring Betsy's bye too.

"Poor guy…." Shane sighed and looked at Riley. "Lets go I feel like food too."

Riley smiled and led her off, they sputtered goodbyes and now it was just the two of us again. Betsy frowned and hugged my torso, laid her forehead against my chest. "Wonder what's up with my brother….he seemed….sad."

"He just thinks that you don't need him anymore. Which is not true. But he wont believe it." I hugged her head and kissed her hair. She pushed away a little. "Watch the glasses punk." She scrunched up her face and made me laugh. I kissed her lips soft, my hands slid down and down till I knew I was cupping her butt. She pulled away for air. Her face flushed and very bright red.

"Well I have to go….to band practice."

I gave a smile and let her go. "Your trying out for choir?"

She looked at me. "Erm….they are making me…extra credit for band so Im trying out."

"When's your tryout?"

"Not saying."

"Why?"

"Knowing you, you would come in with a video tape it and you know I hate cameras."

I smirked as she strutted off after one last kiss. _**God she's beautiful! And knows me soooo well.**_

**Betsy's POV**

After school I was heading to work, it was twilight right now, I had to make up a test and took longer then I thought. I texted my mom telling her I would be at Shane's studying hoping that would give me time. I walked in Antonios and saw it was dim lit, bar was open, bikers and rough people were sitting around. Josh was supposed to come with me but right now I don't know where the hell he is. I just hope he gets here fast. I went to the back and changed after that I walked out to see biker's staring my way. One seemed to be my age. Smirking. His eyes were gray and his hair spiked. He smiled and through some money my way. "How about giving us some entertainment doll."

I blushed. I was in this stupid short skirt and crop top that the boss insisted on making me wear! I gave him his money and walked behind the bar knowing the boss wasn't really caring what I did as long as I worked. "Sooo what do you want?" I asked them. They all looked at me with hungry perverted eyes.

"You." A guy with a mustache said.

"Ya baby do a lap dance for me!" A guy with pierced ears laughed.

The guy my age just stared at me. "You know…..your cute…..you want a drink?"

He was holding my hand which made me feel so uncomfortable. I shook my head, pulled away and said. "Thanks but I have a boyfriend." I looked past the boy and saw Josh coming in. I smiled and got out from behind the bar. "Joshi!" I sang and hugged his torso. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"Sorry sweetie I didn't think that teacher could keep me there forever."

I smiled so lucky to have proof that I was spoken for. I shook my head and hugged his neck. "Just glad you came!"

"And let you have all this to yourself." he was meaning the bikers, the place and well everything. Including my outfit which he saw and his mouth dropped.

"The hell?"

I bit my lip and tried to pull the skirt down a little. God I felt gross. "Its only for money Josh…..I know I look….erm like Taylor b-but I need money….."

Josh frowned and shook his head. "Don't ever say your Taylor…..I know it's a job…..but please…..let me come in here…incase you get into trouble."

"But baby-"

"Please honey." I bit my lip and nodded. I hugged his torso and craned my head to look up at him.

"Would you like anything?"

"Ummm soda I guess."

I heard the other men at the bar snickering. "I-I will be right back….find yourself a spot ." I walked off, behind the bar and started to make his soda. "So hot tuff that your boy candy?" the mustache guy said. He looked about my daddy's age.

"You know he will lose you to us right?" The pierced ear dude winked, sent chills down my spine. I hated working her since the jack ass boss is putting her on tables instead of the entertainment I have to put up with drunk pervs and trust me there was a lot. Im 14 I wasn't even supposed to be serving…bar or tables…that boss just wanted me to torture….although he threatens to do worse if he hears one complaint so I smiled at the boys and just ducked out with the soda, I put it on his table and he looked worried. I smiled. "Do you want anything else?"

"Yeah…you in a better outfit." He stood up and looked around. "Where is your boss…I want to have a chat with his butt." before she had a chance to respond the boy her age responded. "The boss is out. And even with a chat she will only get punished for it."

I shushed him in a second and looked back to see Josh staring down at me.

"Punish?"

"Give me a demerit or take some money away….that's what he means." I looked away. I felt hands cup my face, holding me to look at him. "Betsy…don't lie to me…"

"The boss takes no exceptions…..so he is her pet…and he will make her do whatever he wants her to do….like every other women who works for him." The mustache dude said.

"Yeah…..he doesn't take well to orders being disobeyed."

Josh took my arm, grabbing his bag he rushed out and looked down at me. "Quit that job."

"But…..Josh it has good money."

"I don't give a shit Bets…..if this lame vamp ass is hurting you then-"

"He isn't and wont…as long as I do good…please Joshi."

He shook his head. "Sorry Bets. Quit it…..I don't like it and im sure Mikey wont either."

"So….so what your going to tell on me?" that was so child like!

"It comes down to it. Quit this I mean it."

"I need the money."

"Your 14 years old Bets damn it you will get money when your freakin older….right now I would just like to see us at home and you safe."

"I-" He gave me the look that he always done when he is telling me to do something. I know he is right and I know he is just scared for me but this is my life too damn it. "Look if you don't like this then just hit the road cause im not someone who can be told what to do. Now goodbye." I got two steps when he grabbed me and made me look at him.

"You walk back in there and it will be a horrible mistake…don't do this bug….your smart baby-"

I pulled away and shook my head. "I don't give a crap….im tired of being told what to do….when to do it…..I knew what I was getting into when I took this job josh…I can take it…if you cant then….see you at home."

I came back inside knowing I did wrong and will beat myself up for it but right now, I need to work. _**why do you need a dump ass job like this? I mean look at what your freakin wearing!**_ I shook off the voice in my head and went back to work ignoring the men and the boss, eventually I was in my own little place till my shift was over and it was around 9 this point. When I was heading out I saw my boss smirking and gliding to me.

"You have been doing excellent."

"Really?" He nodded and hugged my waist. "Let me drive you home?"

I shook my head sliding out- trying to at least- of his tight grip. "No my boyfriend is picking me up." Which I really don't know if Josh stayed. wouldn't put it past him if he did ditch me. Looking back on it I would even leave me. "Come on sweetie….your boy is probably asleep, we could go back to my place…."

"No." I said trying to pull away but his grip was tight. "Let go….my boyfriend is waiting."

"No he isn't, lets go." He started walking and dragging me along with him ignoring my protests when Josh came in. He was changed in sweats, shirt and a jean jacket, along with running shoes. His hair looked wet, he must of went home to shower.

"Actually im waiting for my girlfriend sir so if you don't mind-" Josh pulled me easily from my boss's grasps and held my waist. "Get your freakin hands off her you damn pervert. Fourteen she is and like hell I will let you take her to your place so thank you. Have a nice night." He pushed me gently out the door and got to a car that was parked out front. "In." He ordered. I turned to him.

"What about you?"

"I will be fine baby just please….get in…." I saw he wasn't trying to start another fight and neither was I. I got in and watched him get in as well. I put my seatbelt on and looked over to Antonio's windows to see my boss glaring. Maybe I should quit. This wasn't worth good money.

"Im sorry." I looked over at Josh now, he was starting the car when he met my gaze. He threw out that Hollywood smile that sends butterflies all around my stomach.

"Just be glad that your boyfriend is very persistent. I knew you would need a ride and I already told you I would….I wasn't going to be a dick and leave you out here. Not this late and in this town. To dangerous….and I cant loose you….." H held my hand as he pulled out and into the street. "We can have our fights but when it comes down to it….I just cant be mad… but please Bets….at least think about getting another job…and quit that one."

I bit my lip and sighed, telling him I give up. "Fine…if it will make you stop being my dad the second."

He chuckled and got us home. He parked on the curb and got me inside the house. Caleb came up to me along with Maya.

"Sissy!" Maya jumped up and down. "Sissy up sissy!" I looked down at her and picked her up. She laid her head on my shoulder.

My mom came in the hall and saw us at the door. "Hey you. Havent seen you in a while kiddo. Might want to say hello to your dad before he flips" I saw my daddy come out from behind her.

"Too late. Already flipping. It takes you that long to study."

"That was my fault sir. See I was studying with her and saw how we missed dinner so I though I would take her out for a special occasion."

They rose eyebrows and looked like they weren't buying it.

"Ew. You smell gross bug." Caleb said in a disgusted tone. My dad came over and sniff me, made his face scrunch up and look me over.

"Why do you smell like alcohol?"

My mom widened her eyes. "Betsy your not-drinking are you?"

I shook my head and shifted my weight, I still hold Maya and I really feel like my legs are going to give out any minute. "Grandpa had much to drink tonight. He is okay though….I- im gonna go to bed." I put Maya down and shuffled up the stairs, I heard Mikey following me. Once in my room I plopped on my bed and gave a hard sigh. I sat up and took off one brace. I saw red marks and felt my legs tingle all over.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked, closing my door. I shook my head.

"I feel so tired….and I cant go to bed right now-"

"Damn right, you need to eat and shower…."

"and study…"

"No….you been working nonstop baby. How about we take a shower and then once your rents are asleep I sneak you up some food."

Before I answered that I analyzed the word_** we**_ in that sentence. "Im sorry but….did you just say we? As in you and me?"

He tilted his head. "Do you not want to bathe with me?"

"Its not that, its just….you already took one."

"I can take another….. I want to be with you Bets….I cant help that your so darn cute enough to make me want more." He kissed my lips and god it felt good. He kissed me again and again. He pulled away finally and took off my other brace. He squeezed my leg gently. I gave a breathless sigh. He chuckled. "Feels good?"

"T-totally….my legs are killing me." I was glad that I changed out of my uniform, I never bring it home with me, I hated the thing. Made me feel so….ew. "Josh?"

"Yes?" He kept messaging my leg, me pulling it back and crossing my legs is what brought his eyes to mine.

"Im sorry still and…thank you."

He smiled and kissed my hand. "I adore you bug…..I want nothing but to be with you and see your smile….that's why I got a little mad….but I didn't want to leave you so I stayed in my car….I kinda called Aiden to check up on you…till I got back….its not that I don't trust you I really do…its just I worry….I almost lost you many times…and-" I kissed his lips to shut him up. I pulled him over me. I blushed as he was hovering over my body.

"I love you…..and I will always love you." I said, I hugged his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled and stood up, holding my butt for support.

"Lets go to the bathroom….take a nice bath, get some food in ya…and then-"

"Curl up with each other."

"Wouldn't want it in any other way." He kissed my lips and the night seemed to go in a blur, it slowed when I was in his arms, in my bed.

We said our goodnights and love yous and fell asleep in each others arms, letting our problems fade away….

Only for a little while…..

Then back to our….

Cruel reality.

**God I thought I would never get this done! Sorry for the super late update yall. Exams like hell this week, been so busy and tired. Finally im chilled for the moment. Oh Black Dawn…best friggin book eber!**

**Well Chapter 62 is on its way….soon…I hope. Give me some ideas that I can roll with so now you have to REVIEW THIS CRAZY SHIT! ^.^ Thank youuuuu**

**-MIKI-**


	62. Chapter 62:The Job Problem

**My apologies for the chap 61 issues. **

**To **

**Best Goth: Please read over the story if you are very lost. Michael and Eve kids are :Mikey and Jen.**

**Xxkatyxx: Thank you for the ideas! I will certainly use them!**

**TO EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! HOPE YOU KEEP READING THESE AND KEEP GIVING ME THE ENCOURAGEMENT I NEED TO DO THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL ^.^**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 62**

**Josh's POV**

Its late summer and the new school year is near, my bug turned 15 two months ago. I am happy for her, she has passed to Jr. year. Im glad to say I been dating her since late freshman year without any problems…..well I take that back….

These past months she has been coming home late with bruises and even cuts, she says they're nothing but I know she I lying for my sake. Im scared that her boss is hurting her, I already talked to hi and told him to let her go but apparently she has a contract with him…pissed me off so much.

I watch her now as she is outside swimming in the pool. She is gorgeous. However with her cuts…..they make her look….damaged…

"What are you sighing about?" Anna asked as she came to my side, she was over spending the day with her boyfriend, my best friend Aiden.

"Just…..worried."

"Worried?"

"About bug…."

"Why are you worried about my sister?" Aiden came in with a coke.

"Haven't you seen her cuts? And how she walks lately…I think she is over working herself."

"I have noticed but like she said before….she doesn't need me….shes got you."

"Aiden shut up….you're her brother…..im just the guy…..you are the person she will turn to."

"Not as of late. Since you showed…..I haven't been a big brother…" a bolt of anger shot up and I growled. "Then tart acting like one and stop wallowing in self pity! It makes me sick!" I opened the door and slammed it which made bug jump and turn towards me in the water.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She swam towards the side and struggled out, her legs have gotten weak it pains me. She got to me eventually and smiled as she wrapped a towel around her body. "Something's wrong…..you have that face."

"What is that boss doing to you?"

That got her attention. She gulped a little and put on her glasses. "Nothing that I cant handle." That just ticked me off. I hate it when she does this to me.

"Stop lying to me."

"Im-im not-" I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, She yelped and tried to pull back.

"Look at me Betsy…." When she didn't I shook her hard enough to make her whimper and try to pull free. "Look at me!" I shouted. She looked up at me, scared and frightened. God that hurt me.. I let her go and held her hips.

"Stop with the bull Bets…..tell me now…" She looked around like we weren't alone and pulled me into the house and made it into our room. She closed the door and dropped the towel. Her back was to me and she was leaning against the door. She collapsed to her knees and turned around to me, she was sitting on her folded legs. "If I tell you….you will get mad at me….like you already are…..and you might hurt me…." I was shocked at what she was saying. I knelt down to her and cupped her face.

"I wont be mad baby….im just….im hurt….and scared for you…..I don't want to loose you like before….Betsy please…."

I saw tears form in her eyes and she gulping hard. "I…Im scared to Joshi…..He cares me….I tried to quit I did b-but he says he will blackmail me…..or hurt my family….I don't know what to do."

I pull her up and stare down at her. "You will stay here…..and I will go with your parents-"

"No! then they will be mad at me and I'll be a disappointment to then and-"

I kissed her lips and laid her on the bed, I hovered over her carefully. "Stop being negative…and just go to sleep my dear….everything will be alright."

"Josh-"

"Hey-" I kissed her lips and looked into those scared blue eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked again, leaning on her forehead.

"I do trust you! You should know that by now Josh…." She said.

I put a finger on her lips and continued with my talk. "Then do as I say and let it all on me….by the time you will awake….you will have your life back."

I kissed her head and her face to make her giggle and squirm like a little child. "Just…trust me and go to sleep."

She took some time to think that over then nodded slowly and closed her eyes. I walked out of the room after tucking her in and grabbed some weapons from Aiden's room.

"Yo bro knock why don't ya." Aiden said as he didn't take his eyes off the tv. "Oh its not like you were doing anything wrong." I saw Anna eyeing me.

"What's with the bag." She asked ignoring what I just said, but I knew that she knew what I was referring to, since her blush gave it away. I smiled smoothly and put the bag on my shoulder. I looked at Aiden and said. "Aiden….you want to kick some ass?"

"Umm…depends who am I doing this for?"

"Your sister….im getting your parents, and Shane in on it as well."

He paused his game and turned his head to me.

"Can I hit people?" He looked actually hopeful.

"If it plays out that way."

"Then sign me up."

"Wait what about Betsy? Where is she?" Anna stood up and came to me. I smiled at her and said. "That's where you fall into this. You will be watching our little bug."

"Wait….Shane gets to kick butt….so does her mom and dad and Aiden!….maybe even the gps! Why am I left out!"

Aiden glides to her and kissed her lips and laid his hand on her-ass? Really Aiden? At a time like this! God, he is such a show off…..sometimes….and can be a real horn dog too….although he is 15 and has a lot of sexual hormones in his body. Im surprised they havent done it yet. She looked so cute like a school girl with a red colored face. Made me want to laugh but I held it back and just watched.

"Look Anna my sister needs somebody to protect her. And your just the gal to do it."

She smiled and blushed. "Really!" Wow she looked like one of those school girls who flaunted themselves at the pretty hot shot boy. Aiden was loving every second of it, smirking he nodded and kissed her one last time.

"Okay lover boy lets go already or I might vomit on your face."

"You try it Deans and I'll shove a boot up your ass." I smirked and shook my head.

"Lets just go Glass ass." I walked off, hearing his comment. "Now that's a new one!"

I told Mikey, Alyssa and all the others everything and they were really shocked but were willing to help. I gathered them up and came up with a plan. But if it doesn't work then I will make a deal with that bastard.

As soon as we were ready with our weapons…we set off on our mission.

Operation: Rescue our Bug from the Exterminator. Is a go!

"Why the hell are we just sitting here! Lets just get his ass and kick the living hell outta him!" I rolled my eyes at Shane and looked at her father as well as my brother to tame her. Apparently everyone had to come which was a little to much but I guess it couldn't be helped.

"Honey kicking everyone in the balls isn't gonna help nothing." Shane said.

"It helped Alyssa to tame Michael."

Alyssa looked at Mikey and shook her head. "Have you kicked Riley yet?"

"No…unlike you I don't get mad at him and unlike Mikey he is smart enough to zip his trap!"

Claire sighed and Eve kept holding back snickering along with Michael and his son. I heavily sighed and asked. "Why the hell did I make you come along again. You only ruin plans with your big mouth."

"Hey….." Riley started then shook his head. "Sorry sweetie but he's kinda right."

That earned him a glare. I shook my head. "Alright I need distractions so I can get into his office and see what I can dig up on him so I can blackmail him."

"If you get caught and die…..can I have your sound system….or your truck for that matter…." I glared at Shane and said. "I thought bantering was yours and Aiden's thing?"

"It is but he is talking to the workers to get info so you are the only one left who I can pick on and I wont get yelled at. Except for Riley but he is my boy babe sooo yeah."

Hmph….. "Lucky me." I muttered and looked at Claire, Shane, Eve, Michael and Jen. "I need distractions."

"Claire will come with you since its going to take a genius. I Eve, and Jen will walk around and talk with people who come in a lot, "Michael will guard the door and signal you if he is coming or not."

"What will me and Riley do?"

"You two…have the most important job of all." Shane said getting up with Eve, Michael, Claire, Jen and myself.

"What!"

"Watch the kids." He kissed Shane's head and stalked off along with snickering Eve and Jen. Claire shouldn't help but to laugh at her daughters -_**WTF**_ - face. I laughed too.

"Sorry bucko." I said and walked off with Claire and Michael. Leaving Shane and Riley to sit with the three kids.

**Aiden's POV**

"So you say this Gregory dude used to be a vamp who had protection of children?" I asked a lady in red. She was hot I mean, big assets and big hair, looked like another Dolly Parton or whoever that lady is with the big fake boobs. She smiled at me and stroked my cheek. "Did I say that? Why don't we discuss this upstairs."

Im sorry but was this…..35 yr old asking me to um…do things? that's kind of creepy. I mean sure she's hot but she is like my mothers age. Ew! My mom was beautiful but hell no I would never-ah, shit that image will give me nightmares for my whole life!

"No miss. I need this info-"

"Well we can either A) talk about it while I play with you or B) not talk at all and play with you. She smiled and had fangs. Shit. I knew vamp chicks were disgusting, except my sister although she is half so she was way better.

I backed away slowly and smiled. "You know what….I will just…go…." I turned around and before I even fully turned I was thrown against a wall and saw- after catching my breath- the vamp chick holding me up. Her lips were up against mine and when she pulled back her gray cool eyes were red….

Blood red. I gasped and started to struggle I felt my body sliding to the ground- well my feet were now on the ground- "You boy taste so good." She licked her lips as her smile drew, oh that smile was a smile that I only saw once in my short life, when my sister went all vamp on Shane….My sister smiled like that just before she almost bit her friend, thankfully my dad was there to hold her down.

I Must have been panicked since she chuckled and said. "Don't worry little one….you wont die a virgin."

"How-"

"How did I know? Well its written all over your face." She smirked. And grabbed my man spot which didn't seem to please me one bit! I started to scream but she clasped her hand over my mouth and started to rub me really wrong. I closed my eyes hoping that this will all go away! And I can run far away. Man imma get raped by a horny bat! I heard then my prayer answered, by a gun shot, two actually. I opened my eyes to see the vamp howling in pain as she was on her tummy clawing at the floor, I looked over at my savior to see it was….my own sister. I widened my eyes as she ran over to me and hugged me, I saw Anna following, oh god did she see that?

"Oh Aiden thank the heavens!" I hugged Betsy and said with a shaky voice. "What-What are you d-doing here?"

Betsy pulled away to look up at me and said. "I wasn't about to sit on my ass and wait for my family to do something crazy…and glad I came or you would have been raped and probably vamp food."

"I came-well sorry Aiden….it was either let her go, and come along…or get shot and let her go alone." Anna bit her lip and looked down like always when she thinks she did something wrong.

I widened my eyes at Bets. "You threatened my girl?"

"I will threaten anyone who gets in my way Aiden…..sure I may have been damaged but when my family gets involved and my friends too then I will turn to a stone cold bitch. Now quit wasting time we have to find the others." She said and walked off down the velvet carpet in the hall, I was on the second floor trying to get answers when this all happened. I looked at Anna and asked. "How much did you see?"

She blushed and looked at me. "Enough…..so-you're a virgin."

I blushed and looked away. "Yeah… but do we have to talk about it?"

We stood in silence for a while then she said. "N-no….I guess not." it sounded like she was wounded. I glanced at her and she really was. When she turned around, started walking I was about to go for her but my foot got caught and I fell with a _thud_. I looked over my shoulder to see the vamp lady now really pissed off and on her feet, the hell? She pulled me farther away from Anna. "Anna!" I yelled, when she turned and started running it was too late…

The door of the room I was pulled in, closed and I felt something hit my head and I was out like a light.

_**Anna…..no!**_

**Anna's POV**

When I saw my beloved man get trapped in the room my heart dropped. Oh god! What will that bat do to him! I slammed into the door and shouted, banging on it as hard as possible. I heard no sounds from anywhere, not even in the room its self!

"Aiden!…Aiden! Talk to me!" I screamed. The door flung open and the vamp girl grabbed my neck and slammed me through a wooden door and I slammed against a wall. My vision was all blurry but I came to, I saw her standing in the door way then the next thing I knew was….I was in her hands, the pain felt so real, she was squeezing my neck as hard as possible, to the point where I was gasping for air. I had to do something, had to save my Aiden! I grabbed the stake I shoved in my pocket and raised my hand up and stabbed her hand, puncturing her enough to make her drop me. I gagged and coughed as I scrambled to my feet. I ran for it and ran to the bedroom where Aiden was pulled into, I got to the door and was pulled back down on the ground by the pissed off bat.

"I grow tired of you girl! Be gone or I will kill you!" She hissed. I was shaking all over but I couldn't give up. Aiden wouldn't, he would stand and fight, like he has done many times in his past. I got to my feet and pulled out a packet, it was one of those sugar packets you put in your coffee, only these ones I have had one weapon that will make a vamp scream.

_**Silver.**_

I knew what I had to do, I rapped two packets open and threw them at her, directly in her eyes, making her scream bloody murder. I threw more of them till she was down on her knees, I pulled the stake out of her arm, getting clawed on my arms and sides as well as my back while I was at it and pinned her down. She looked at me when I was holding the stake.

"Don't you dare lay your bat fingers on him!" I screamed. And shoved the stake that was coated with silver right into her chest, making her paralyzed and frozen. I panted looking at her until a groan got my eyes to wonder at the one who made the sound. I saw Aiden getting to his knees and he blinked a few times then saw me and his mouth dropped.

"Anna…."

I got off the vamp and kneeled down to him. I looked at him to see if he was okay, thank god he only had a cut and just a bruise on his head and cheek. I hugged his neck and sobbed like a baby, I really thought we were going to loose one another. I felt his arms around my waist and he held me at arms length. "Did you do that?" He nodded to the vamp chick.

I blushed and nodded. "Im…Im sorry Aiden…I should have been more-" I didn't get a chance to finish that since his lips were on my and I wasn't about to let my kissing chance go, so I kissed him back. When pulled away he smiled and said. "Anna you just made me more in love with you."

I blushed hard. He said it. He said those words! "You…love me?"

He blushed and kissed my lips again and laid his head on my shoulder. "So much Anna…you don't know how much I do."

I smiled at that and ran my fingers through his blond soft wavy hair. "I love you too Aiden." He looked up at me with a smile. Our moment could of gone forever but reality set in with two gun shots and screaming.

Aiden was on his feet and pulling me up and over the dead vamp and down to the first floor. We came to see Betsy with red eyes and fangs out, bullets were in her chest.

She was so scary. She was blocking Josh who was wounded in the arm, and he was on his back panting. I gasped at the sight. And I screamed at what happened next, Betsy…..jumped on the attacker and started to rip him apart, she looked so possessed. I never saw Shane scared but at that moment she so was, Riley was frozen in terror, Maya was hiding in Caleb's arms and he was behind scared pale Alyssa, Shane her dad was holding her hand and Claire was holding her other hand, Eve was in Michael's arms and Jen was in Eve's she was holding crying Caroline who was scared out of her little mind, I didn't blame her. I was too!

Mikey was scared but he finally ripped her off and held her down, her eyes were red and terrifying, her body wouldn't stop fighting until Mikey stabbed a needle in her arm and passed her out….

Then it all went silent, well except for Josh's whimpers and Riley's soft words to calm his brother down, He now held Josh in his arms just hoping and we waited in soft silence as the world stood still...till we heard sirens approaching…..

**Good news guys I will be doing more of Anna and Aiden, less of the grown ups because my mind cant keep up with all the characters so I may have to send some people off or kill them, but im sure I wont kill them because…..eek I hate doing that.**

**I hope you loved it, I think you guys would be proud of me, lol or would be proud of it idk but im sure you love it. If not then I will just try harder to satisfy you guys. I love to make my readers very happy! I loved writing the end about Bets, it made her seem so very powerful and made her seem like she can snap at a time when her loved ones are hurt ya know.**

**And I couldn't resist the Aiden story any longer so don't worry. He and Anna will have more of this story just as much as Shane Riley, Josh, and Bets. I will do Caleb and Maya in another story if you want that. Idk I might not. It depends. Anyways. Chapter 63 is coming soon IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! LIKE MORE THEN JUST 5 OR 10, MAYBE MORE. IDK.**

**Well till the next chappie fare well!**

**-MIKI-**


	63. Chapter 63:Anna's Past

**Alright. Well you don't know how long it took me to get chap 62 up…..lol it was eek a nightmare. But hopefully there wont be any trouble with this chap.**

**To**

**Best Goth: I can never be another Rachel Caine…..why? Because she is just to amazing to be replicated lol**

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you put out more as I keep on going!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 63**

**Aiden's POV**

I looked at my two best friends who were passed out, Josh who was hit wit a gun but thank fully okay now, and my sister who vamped out and had to be stuck to pass out. God she looked scary. Shane was on my side and Anna was on my other, her hand laid on my shoulder. My parents went to get some food knowing Josh he would want a lot, my grandparents were here and watching. Aunt Jen holding Caroline, Caleb hiding behind Grandma Claire and Maya in Grandpa Michael's arms.

I felt arms around my neck and I was surprised to find it was Shane. I blushed a little don't know why. "Why are you hugging me."

Her eyes looked scared and fearful but she put up a brave front. "Shut up idiot. Enjoy my hugs." I saw she was trying to hold back emotions so I let it go and looked at Bets. Riley was looking over at Josh, he was holding his hand and ya knowing guys they don't do that but for Riley…..he will hug a guy without a second thought. I look up to Riley, he is 18 and so amazing, he can be sensitive and fearless, manly but can be much more womanly when he wants to.

"Aiden?" Anna's voice brought me back to reality and I saw her fearful face looking at me. I was released from Shane and I went to hug Anna. She didn't disapprove she just stood there and hugged back. We all waited for something to happen.

Anything. Josh….Betsy…survive you fighters.

Time passed and eventually my parents let us go home, and since Anna had a car it wasn't a big deal. When in the car she threw glances at me and stopped at the curb in the street. I looked at her and rose a brow. "Anna?"

"Are you-are you okay-about you sister-"

"Im fine Anna why?"

Anna bit her lip and looked at me. "You have that sad look on you, like when we got into that fight and well split for a while…I saw you had a sad look….." She stopped and looked down. "Never mind…..im not making much sense."

I smiled at how hard she tries not to upset others. I lifted her hanging head down and kissed her lips. She returned it along with a slight whimper as if she is saying she wants more. I pulled back and smiled. "Im fine Anna. Really."

She blushed a little and sat back in her seat. "Aiden…."

"Yeah?"

"C-can we talk….about that you're a virgin…"

I blushed rapidly and just looked out the car window. "C-can we just get to my house….I don't like it out at night."

She said nothing but the car started to drive and soon I saw I was in front of my house. I opened the door and closed it thinking Anna would follow but when I turned I saw the car still idle. What's with her. I walked over to her side and opened the door to be surprised to see Anna holding her face and crying. I blinked a little then kneeled down. "Anna?" She jumped a little like she didn't even hear me open her door. She whipped at her face and looked at me, even though she was older, she looked so much younger, like a 13 yr old when she cries. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head and then just started again. I waited for a bit then felt an eerie feeling like eyes were watching, that's Morganville for yah. Damn bats lingering. I got up and scooped her in my arms, I hip bumped the door for it to shut and locked it then went in the house, once on her feet I locked the dead bolts and pulled her up to my bedroom. I closed my door and locked it than turned to her "Anna….baby tell me why are you in tears?"

She sniffed a few times and collapsed on my bed. "I upset you by asking that…..didn't I? why wont you talk about that stuff?"

"What?"

"You're a virgin convo. I upset you." She hugged herself and laid back on my bed then curled up on my bed. I glided towards the bed and smiled. "I just….don't like to brag that im a virgin is all….not so cool when your women is older and aint a virgin."

She looked at me and I saw her eyes drifting off like she was remembering her past. She shivered. And turned her over on her other side, her back to me. "Y-you know how I lost my virtue?"

I blinked. "By you first boyfriend….Rex…"

She sat up some, holding herself up with her hands. She turned to look at me then looked down, her hair flowed down like a silk curtain, it swayed as she shook her head and got up, turning to me.

"Rex…..Rex was my father….. There was no boyfriend Aiden….I can relate to Betsy because…..because….I been in her shoes no-" She bit her lip and looked away. "I was raped…..that's why I moved back…."

"What?"

"I-" She looked at me. "I was raped…..since I was 8-"

"That's when I met you-" I said, collapsing on my bed but still looking at her. She nodded and sat beside me.

"I wanted to tell you…anybody but…my dad moved me…and soon I lost touch….finally high school started and my mother found out, so we both moved here…last year…when I was dating you…when we went splits Ville my mother died….and now I live with my father….."

"Is that why you spend so much time here, and over at Shane's?"

Anna nodded. "Im sorry….I just wanted you o know…..and I wanted you to know that….I wanted you to make me a women." Her face was red like fire and her hair messy but so sexy. At that moment she looked much older and so hot in a intimidating non slut way. God. Im lucky.

"You want me to….take you?"

"Yes….but after being…..with my dad….I don't think I could ever please you….or you would want to….I mean….why would you when im just left overs."

I grabbed her hand and kissed her lips. For the taste and smell of her I don't care if she was raped. I am here and I can be the man who heals her, who shoes her to be more confident.

I will be what she needs and wants! No matter what. I will love her.

She pulled away and scanned me. I saw she was having doubts. "Let me show you love." I said.

She blushed. "W-what?"

"Let me show you what real love is. Anna I would be happy to take you I wanted to since we started dating! I mean who wouldn't want you. Your beautiful, smart, sweet and so loving its cute!" That made her go red all over again which didn't surprise me.

She hesitated for a bit then hugged my neck and pulled me over her body. Our lips met and my hands roamed, I felt her breasts and kissed her neck making her gasped in fright and she pushed me off and held herself. "Don't…." She closed her eyes, seems like she was having a flashback.

I will do whatever to show her that I wont be like her dad.

Ever.

**Anna's POV**

I looked up at Aiden scared, to scared to even satisfy him. I don't deserve this man, he could do better. He did better with that Taylor girl, she was cute….but I don't know I heard she cheated on him but didn't seem like it to me.

He laid his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Don't think about that horrid man, think about how nice it would be. I will be here the whole time baby. You have me all the way." but will I have you after this? Or would you see a girl who is just a waste in this world. I heard my fathers words come back. _**"You were always a waste! Just like you slut of a mother! Your just the same you filthy whore."**_

I closed my eyes and shook my head and opened my eyes again to see Aiden concerned. "Im…..scared but I do want you a lot."

"Don't be scared…..just let me help you." He kissed my lips and laid me back down. He moved my arms that covered my breasts and cupped one. He kissed me again then went for my neck. His touch was so gentle. wasn't like my fathers. If this is what if feels like then please Aiden go all the way.

"Aiden…."

"Yes?" He looked up at me.

"Lets not go all the way ok." He laid his arms on each side of me and kissed my lips.

"Its your choice baby. Just tell me when your ready." He laid his head on my chest and held my waist. I later found he fell asleep and heard his family arrive. I looked up at the ceiling hoping that they wouldn't mind me staying the night again but knowing them I have had over welcomed my stay. I slowly got Aiden off and into his bed, covers over him without him waking. That boy his a hard sleeper I swear. I got my shoes on and got to my car after saying farewell and onto my own house.

I came in to see my dad glaring at me. "Where the hell have you been!"

"A friends."

"You mean at that boys?" My dad growled with disgusts. I shook my head. I couldn't let my Aiden get involved. There was no savior for me, no matter how much Aiden wanted to be that guy, he could never be, no man could be my guy. No man except my dad.

"No."

"No what!" He charged for me and slammed me against the door.

"No sir!" I shouted, didn't mean to though I knew it was coming, the slap in the face that I had been avoiding for days now.

"Stupid bitch. Go to your room before I decide that I want some…." I looked at him and then ran up to my room. That night I didn't make love, I didn't sleep with my Aiden but I slept in my lumpy broken bed and cried myself to sleep praying to god that I don't wake up to pain in between my legs like I always did.

As time went on my dad locked me in the house and told me if I went out at all he will know and not be pleased. Thankfully my phone didn't get confiscated so I still texted Aiden, telling him I was okay just had some business to attend to. A week passed and then two. What kind of father would do this? Just…starve me. I felt so weak that I couldn't even get out of bed. I couldn't fight when my father came in for his daily abuse and nightly pleasure. Maybe that's his game, to screw me over till I die. One night it all changed when a my window opened and I saw a figure climb in. he was walking to me. Maybe he is here to kidnap me. I hope maybe he could kill me and take me to a better place. I heard my dad coming in. I sat up and looked at the dark shadowed unknown figure. Her pressed a fingure against his lips and as soon as my dad flew in I saw the figure wasn't standing there any longer. The hell?

"Alright cutie lets get this done. Daddy needs sleep."I turned to him and said. "M-maybe you could give me some food and skip it?" My dad growled and pinned me down. His hands were on my breasts squeezing them hard enough that I scream and his stuff went inside me hard making me scream harder just in a few seconds it was over and I saw my dad collapsed so sudden, ontop of me. I panted trying to wrap my head around what happened. I saw him being lifted and thrown to the floor, the dark figure stood at my bedside and when the figure came into the light I gasped in surprise. It was Aiden. His eyes were turning back to blue and his fangs were folding in. he blinked and looked at me with pain. He came to me and hugged my neck then scooped me up. "Im taking you away from here."

"Aiden….don't he will come."

"When that happens I will stake him…Anna you didn't say it was this bad."

I looked away knowing I was exposed and beaten. I shook my head.

"Nothing that I-"

"Don't be like my sister Anna…..you cant handle it, hell you didn't even fight him off…and what do you mean when you said 'could give me food'" When I didn't answer he sighed and rushed to the door. I saw Mikey out there waitin he opened the door and we both flew in and before I knew it I was away. Gone from him. Not for long though.

My father will never quite…

And will never die. Because he is a vampire, thankfully I am not.

I was sitting on Aiden's bed, in his dress shirt when he came in with the food. Food that I longed for since the last time I ate. He gave me my plate and sat next to me. His legs crossed like mine. We ate in silence for a bit then he turned on the tv and spread his legs. He looked over at me and patted the spot in between. His dish was empty and sitting on the bedside table. I looked at my still full plate and carefully scooted myself in between his legs. He hugged my waist and asked. "Is this why….you wanted to wait?"

"Yes…and no…. I love you but….we can never be Aiden…..that man wont stop till he gets me dead." I took a bite of my taco and I had to admit Alyssa makes mean tacos.

"You listen to me Anna Franklin…..I told you I love you and I will fight anyone who will hurt my girl. So don't give up on us Anna."

I sat my plate down and turned to him and was about to say something but his lips silenced mine. I felt he was lifting up my shirt, in fear I stopped him and pulled away. "What are you doing?"

He held my shoulders and said. "Im just seeing how bad he hurt you…..don't worry I wont touch." with that I let him take off my shirt and bra. His face looked pain when he saw my body. "Oh my god….Anna…"

I looked away and hugged myself but he moved my arms away and kissed my breasts lightly then kissed my neck and stopped at my lips. "Don't cover up for me baby…..I love your body…."

"Why…its scared and touched…"

"I don't care Anna." he hugged me gently but tightly as well….I smiled at how someone-no a lot of people care about me now….

I think my mama answered my prayers by sending me a family that she always wanted me to have.

That night I slept in my Aidens arms, dreaming about my mama, knowing she will be okay now, she doesn't have to worry because she already sent guardian angels my way to me. And one especially special….

My Aiden.

**Okay I know I have done these kinda stories a lot but its what im good at. I will make the next chap good if I get more reviews hehe. If I don't I will still make them great. Oh btw Betsy and Josh will be in the next Chapter. Promise! Oh so will Shane and Riley. And no I wont kill any characters off it hurts me to do that so I just wont write much about them? If that makes sense.**

**Well hope you enjoyed it.**

**I certainly did!**

**REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**

**-MIKI-**


	64. Chapter 64:I Love You, Always Will

**Well here it is! The chap! Lol idk ummm so REVIEW LIKE HELL! And yaaaa maybe I should say give me some feed back? Maybe that sounds more normal eh? What do you think? Lol.**

**GIVE ME FEEBACK HOMIES!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 64**

**Shane's POV**

Its been weeks since Betsy and Josh were released from the hospital, and im kinda glad Betsy didn't kill that vamp dude even though I wanted to shove a stake up his stupid- anyways Riley and I have been erm having some bumps in this relationship, his ex girlfriend Jessica keeps butting in, taking him from me, he says he doesn't like her but I know she wants him. And the bitch is gonna get it if she doesn't back down. I was in my room listening to my dad's old music, it was a Monday night and I had exams tomorrow but I wasn't studying instead I just laid in my bed staring at my swirling fan that hands above me, wondering what is going to happen to Riley tonight. He told me he had work but yet I got a call from Jessica like an hour ago. I know Riley wouldn't cheat….would he? Im just so confused as hell right now.

I decided to get some food in me and start some studying but that was putting me to sleep fast. I paced around my room just bored when my door swung opened and I was hugged from behind in the process of turning. "Riley! You scared me."

"Im sorry baby. I came as soon as I could, work wasn't that busy-"

"Jigs up Riley." I pushed him off and folded my arms. Looking at him.

"What do you-" I shoved my phone in his face, I watched at he saw the received calls.

"You ex…or should I call her your now girl?" I threw my phone on the bed and watched him look away. "Are you-are you cheating on me?" He looked me and sent shivers down my spine. "I would never cheat. You should know that."

"Then why all the secrets Riley?"

He shifted his gaze off me and towards my stuffed cat I had on my dresser. "Look I cant say okay, its just between me and her."

That hurt a lot. I mean I was his girl! The one he could confide in and trust, I cant do this if he isn't willing to tell me. "Fine…then get out." I turned around and went to my window.

"Shane-"

"Just get out okay…..I hate being left out…..I had that with Ricky…im not doing it with you so…just go okay."

Instead of a door close I heard him come closer till his arms were turning me around, that's when he saw my tears down my cheeks.

Why couldn't he just leave?

**Riley's POV**

"Shane….why are you crying baby?" I cupped her face but she pulled out of my grip and turned away, her back to me.

"Why do you think? How would you like it if I was meeting up with an ex privately and didn't say one word till he called your house asking where I was?" She held her voice but I knew my kitten, she wanted to cry and probably scratch the hell out of me. Her hair was in a long braid, she was in her sweats and a tank top. She was so cute. I wanted to touch her and hug her but I knew if I tried she would snap, although I really don't care. "I love you Shane, always will, I only meet up with her because she requests it."

Shane turned around shocked but more pissed off. "So if she requests you to feel her up will you!"

"N-no….Shane calm down…" when I tried to get my hand near she swatted it and glared. "Never tell a girl who has anger issues to calm down! Never!" I sighed, feeling that this is so hopeless. I sat on her bed and thought about what Jessica said to me, if I tell her then Shane will be endanger…..but if I don't then her life will be okay…..

I felt her eyes on me and when we met gazes she turned away and shook her head. "Just leave ok. Im done with all the night outs, lies and stupid secrets….just get out Riley." I looked at her hoping she would look back but all I saw was her back towards me. I got up and went to her.

"Im sorry I cant tell you….but I hope one day you can see that I did it for you….if you are done with me then…so be it…I cant do nothing about it but if you tend to hate me…then please do….just-" I gulped back the pain that weld up inside and went on. "Just be happy and safe….." I kissed the back of her head and blew out of there and into my room before anyone could ask what is the matter with me.

**Shane's POV**

Its been a week since my break up and it hurts so much. I cant stand it, and seeing him not even looking my way hurts more. I watched Jessica as she had her claws dug into him, like she won a prize or something and wasn't letting go anytime soon. _**How could this be Riley? **_I looked away so the pain could go back but it wont, never will. Riley was my first love, my sex lover and it pains me so much that he is doing this.

"Hey?" A hand waved in my face and I saw Betsy in glasses and her hair in a bun, she was looking at me, concerned but suspicious.

"What?" I said still looking at Riley who was standing at the lockers, beside Jessica. Jessica had something to do with this….I know it. That bitch. She probably threatened him or some shit like that.

"You seem out of it tiger." Aiden said and looked at Riley. "Is it him?"

"What did my idiot brother do Shane?" I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing….I have to go…." I walked passed them and blew passed Riley not wanting to see his face because it will only make me cry. I sat down and hid my face in my lap once I finally felt that I was alone. I wasn't.

"Hey." I lifted my head up to see Ricky right beside me. I gasped and jumped back a little.

"What the hell do you want? didn't I tell you never show your face to me." he shrugged, we were in the garden that has been here for a long time, when my grandpas and grandma Eve were here and my mother and dad, infact they sat where I and Ricky are sitting.

"I want nothing. But you….and I hear your single again."

"Buzz off, I know your game."

"Aw come on Shane…..just give me another chance." What else do I have left to live for, freshman year was hell with this guy but…..I had Riley back then, now I don't have him at all, we don't even talk at home. So what if he beats me, its not like Riley would care anymore, hell I don't even care.

I sighed and said. "Fine whatever. Do what you want."

"Really now?" He got an ugly grin on his face and laid me back on the grass, I don't care, im not a virgin so its not like he would be the first, that was Riley, and HIV really doesn't matter, I mean look at Bets she has it and hasn't gotten sick at all. I felt his lips brushed mine when I heard a yelp from him that propped me on my elbows and saw it was Riley.

"Riley! Come on! You promised me you would spend the evening with me!" Jessica cried. Riley took a look at me then him.

"Sorry….."And that's all he said before he walked off, walked away without saving me. I felt Ricky's hands on my butt but really I didn't care.

Why care when the one you loved don't. when the man you love walks away as if you were nothing means that all hope is lost…. Ricky please end me now so this pain would die out as well. Let me die so my heart doesn't swell….so my mind doest dwell… so my body doesn't tremble with this oh so pain as well…

**Riley's POV**

Its been a month now since we broken apart, and she has been with Ricky, it scares me, she knows what he is like so why? Why go with him? She can do better! On my way to history, walking with Jessica of course, god she couldn't let me on my own once! I mean wtf! I wasn't looking but I felt a slam in my back and saw two girls were pressing me against the locker, they both looked pissed and was looking at Jessica.

"You need to go!" Anna said.

"What! No way! We are going to class!"

"No you will leave or I will slap you all the way to Neptune! Now beat it!" Jessica looked at Bets, scared but mad.

"I will see to it that he is back with me in 5 minutes."

"You will see my leg brace up your ass if you don't leave and trust me bitch I will." Normally Bets don't cuss but when she is angry and you're the person who pissed her off, your dead.

Jessica's eyes widened and glared then walked off with out another word. Betsy then turned her anger on me. "What the hell are you thinking! I should have your ass in a cage and light you on fire!"

When I saw my brother dragging Shane my heart pounded faster then it already was.

"What's this about?" I asked as Josh stopped between Anna and Bets, Aiden was right behind Shane as well. Shane was in baggy clothes and her hair looked dried out and dead?

Her face, holy hell what happened to her! Her lips were busted and her eyes were dark, her face was swollen a bit, she had a black eye too. "What the hell!" I charged to her and grabbed her shoulders gently but even my touch made her yell out in pain. I let go immediately and saw her in Aiden's arms. I looked at Josh, Betsy, and Anna, as well Aiden.

"Did you know she was dating Rick again?" Betsy asked. I did. Did he do this? Damn it, Jessica must of set this up, that son of a- "Did you!"

"Yes."

"Did you know she is being abused yet again!" Anna asked.

I looked at Shane and she looked furious and ashamed. "I didn't…..but…I should of."

"Damn right you should!" Josh said. "Dude what the hell! You let her go out-"

"He doesn't control me." Shane growled and was staring Josh down. "Riley doesn't care, or doesn't own me, im not his girlfriend….I was just his fuck buddy just like I am Rick's"

I widened my eyes. "you were never just my sex partner Shane, and you had sex with Ricky!"

"Why not? Its not like you give a shit about me anymore. All you care about is your cheating hoe Jessica." I looked at Betsy hoping she would get the hint. Thankfully she did and got the others to leave but stayed close. I looked at Shane who I saw was so broken and torn up.

"I don't care about Jessica and don't you dare say that I don't give a shit about you….because I do Shane."

Her eyes sent daggers to me and god she looked scary. "Bullshit Riley, your just like Rick….and all the other crap load of men out there who says shit just to get laid."

"Shane you know that isn't true….damn it….I broke it off to save you….I didn't know he would….come back or that you would even let him touch you."

"Save me? From what? And I let him touch me hoping he would kill me so I can die…..get away from this hell bound world." She looked away and I saw tears shimmering in her good eye, a second later she whipped her eyes but flinched when she touched her black eye. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the infirmary she let me thank god. There wasn't a teacher in but that's okay. I closed and locked the door then sat her down. I got some ice and wrapped in a towel. When I tried to put it on her eye she flinched but I calmed her down and eventually got it on her eye. I held her hand as she held the ice pack to her eye, she tried to pull away which made me wonder, how bad is she? "Shane….let me see how bad he did."

"Why? So you can laugh at me?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and said. "You know that's not me."

"I used to know you Riley…..but now….I don't…all I see you as now is a another guy…."

"Shane…let me see….please.."

"Nothing to see….your not my boyfriend I don't have to do what you say."

I sighed and said. "You want to know what I was saving you from? I was saving you from vampires eating you….." I looked away. "Jessica told me if I didn't dump you then she will get her bat friend all over you…." I saw that she wasn't believing me but she kinda is. I held her hand tighter but still gentle and said. "Please kitten you have to believe me. I wanted you to be safe….but Ricky came and I put you in this position."

She frowned at me and had her confused face on, she looked so cute when she did it as a little kid, still looks cute now. "I didn't mean to walk away from you that day…I knew you needed me….but I knew Jessica would have your head if I went anywhere near you….Shane im begging you to believe me. I love you I always will…."

She looked away and for a few seconds I saw her thinking, remembering and then piecing it together. "I knew it was her….. What about Ricky?" She looked at me.

"Im not sure but I wouldn't put it pass Jessica to try to make go out with you again."

"She had to bribe him with something."

"No…..he still likes you Shane. You should know that."

"How! Im not that great!"

"You are and I hate that I hurt you….put you in this….I should of told her to buzz off from the get go.." For the first time in over a month now, I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her head was in the crane of my neck.

"You didn't….I did. And im sorry for ever doubting you Riley….im sorry I gave up…."

"Don't be kitten…." I hugged her waist and she let out a cry of pain. I pulled back and stood her up. "Let me see."

She shook her head.

"Please Shane."

"No. its gross and you will get mad at me."

"No I wont. No please let me see how bad."

She sucked in a breath but took off her-my baggy- t-shirt and I saw her ribs, her tummy and sides were full of claw marks and burns. Burns? He burned her! "When did he do that."

She looked ashamed. "He didn't…I did."

I widened my eyes. "You did this?"

"Not all of it….just the burn marks and scratches, he just added the bruises."

"Shane…."

"I know….I messed up-"

"No…I did but that doesn't matter now….what matters is we get you back to what you were before, healthy and happy."

"Then stay by my side and don't leave me again?" I hugged her waist gently and kissed her lightly on her busted lips not caring if I got blood all over me, not caring about Jessica's threat or Ricky's motives, all I care about is this damaged women who will forever be now, the next time I leave her is when we lie side by side in graves and died of old age, but even then I will still be with her.

**Thought It would be nice to have some drama in there ;) I hope you like it! I enjoy writin it!**

**REVIEW~!**

**HOPE YOUR BACK FOR MORE, NEXT TIME I WILL BE MORE AWAKE. LOL.**

**Chapter 65 coming soon!**

**-MIKI-**


	65. Chapter 65:Is He Really Back?

**Alright….in this chapter….you will totally hate and love me ;) haha! Well REVIEW! FEEDBACK ME!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 65**

**Betsy's POV**

Its scary. A man keeps coming in my dreams, his face appears multiple time in my head and his voice vibrates my brain. Im scared of this man but why? I don't know, I didn't know…..till

I saw him on my way to school he was standing there with his creepy evil smile and as after a truck passed by he was gone. Chills spread through my body and I made myself run to school, even though it hurt and I felt tired, it was worth it. I made it to my locker and let myself relax when I felt arms grab a hold of me and my voice let out a scream, when I turned I saw Josh holding up his hands in surrender. "Whoa baby sorry about that."

I swallowed and shook my head. "Sorry just…..having a creepy vibe…."

"Creepy….vibe?" He rose a brow. I nodded.

"Can….vampires…..be around once they are destroyed?"

"Beats me…..why?" I shook my head.

"Nothing just feel odd…..its just a feeling."

He didn't have a chance to respond cause Anna came running up to us in a panic. "Have you seen your brother?"

I shook my head. "Not since last night. Why?"

"Because-im aftraid that he-"

"Anna!" A girl came up to us and tugged at her. "Its Aiden Ricky is beating the hell out of him."

All of our expressions looked the same. "Ricky!" We all chirped and followed the girl through the halls and out the big doors to the court yard. I moved through the crowed and saw my brother getting hit and kicked by three big dudes. "Hey stop!" I screamed and jumped on the closets guy who was kicking him but for my size and my legs I was knocked down fast and easy. I got to my feet and kept pushing at the boy until he slammed me to the ground, he held up my arms to block his punches but he was so big for me. I screamed my lungs out till finally it stopped, I saw Aiden bloody and beaten holding a knife to the mans neck. "You touch my sister again and I wont hesitate. Now beat on me or get the fuck away!" With that he got a slam back on the ground. All I could do is watch horrified as my brother got pounded. I finally saw Anna come running and she did the unthinkable, She used her body to protect him, she got between my brother and the guy who was still beating on her back, I guess he just wanted anything to hit. I observed a little closer and saw she was hugging on to him for dear life hoping that anybody would save them. When I saw the bat raising up in Ricky's hands I gasped and ran to tackle him on the ground. I pinned him down. I looked over my shoulder. "Josh get Anna and Aiden out of there." He nodded and hurried them off while the other two boys were busy trying to fend me off. I kept struggling through their grips until I was on my feet, so was Ricky and he was pissed off.

"Maybe I should use this bat on you." He smiled and oh god did he have fangs? I gasped and didn't even see the bat coming at me cause of the fang distraction but when I felt a sharp pain jolt through my body I knew he hit me right in the gut. I stood my ground though. I threw off the men who had their grips on me and I felt red, blood red running through my eyes, my fangs coming out and before I had a chance to tare him up hands pulled me away, I was thrown to the far wall of the building and was suddenly kissed, knew it was my Josh saving me from what I would regret later on. I closed my eyes feeling the blood red feeling washing away and the real me was emerging again. I opened my eyes when he pulled away and he was smiling.

"Sorry but I wasn't about to let your ass in jail."

I shook my head. "Im fine now, where is my brother and Anna?"

"I had Riley and Shane take them to the office, they are calling your mom….we should go too." I nodded and he walked me to the office and heard Ricky coming.

"Glass wait!"

I stopped and turned but was tugged by Josh. I held his hand and asked. "What the hell do you want?" looking at Rick.

"Just to tell you….." he smirked and got closer in my face. "I know your secrets and I know just where to make you weak."

"Oh yeah? And what crap did you get this from?"

He smirked showing his fangs off. "I think you may know him very well…."

I stared at him hoping he would tell but sadly he didn't. "Tell your brother to watch his back…and his little girl too….." he growled and then stomped off. I turned slowly to see Josh with an unsettling face. He looked down at me.

"Who do you think he is talking about?"

Josh shrugged and scratched his head. "Come on Bets…your parents will be here soon." he was right. But what Rick said made me wonder. Although I don't know why I let him get to me maybe cause he really knows how to test me. I let Josh pull me to the office and we saw my mother signing us out, she turned to us. Her hair was in a bun and she had on a summer dress, since it was near summer, her face showed fear, concern and stress.

"Your brother is in the car. God I feel like im going into the past only im the mother this time." She joked which made me laugh. My mom was always funny and never showed how worried she was. She is brave and strong, like Jen. Jen and my mom….everyone of my family members and friends are hero's to me. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be living.

**Aiden's POV**

"So why the heck did I see my boyfriend getting his butt beat?" Anna asked as she dabbed a washcloth on my bleeding lip, I flinched and made a hissing sound between my teeth. "Sorry."

"Its fine. To answer your question I was….I just got pissed off and-"

"So you did a Shane?"

I looked away and shook my head. "No…. he wanted to talk to me, we did and I was the one who was walking away when I was suddenly thrown to the ground. He started it I only put up my defenses."

She only nodded and slid to her feet. "Im gonna help your mom with dinner….you want to come?"

I did but then I didn't. I stood up, wrapped her in my arms and smiled. "Nooo buttt we could stay in here." I smirked and kissed her neck which made her gasp a little.

"Aiden….d-don't do that to me. You know that's my weakness."

I laughed and said. "That's why im doing it baby."

She pulled away and shook her head. "Aiden please stop it. You know im not ready."

I saw the look on her young but older face and knew she was remembering her past. I laid my hand on her head. "Don't worry Anna. I wont do that till your ready and im not going to push you."

Anna smiled, kissed my cheek and skipped out as Betsy walked in. I watched her just waiting for her to say something, she finally did once she sat on my bed. "So how you doing." I plopped down next to her, propped my elbows on the bed to hold me up and smiled.

"Peachy."

"Dork. Anyways what the hell started that fight?"

"Well he wanted to talk to me….so I did….he said things about Anna that I did not like but I didn't do anything cause I knew Anna wouldn't want me to fight….he kept trying for a fight bringing you into it but I kept walking, next thing I knew I was getting beaten."

Betsy pushed me flat on my back and laid on my chest. "Im sorry you got hurt Aiden."

"Don't be Bets." I laid my hand on her shoulder and stroked her hair while I was at it. "Where is Josh?"

"I think downstairs watching tv. I don't know really."

"That's odd, you guys are always joined at the hip." She sat up to look at me….well glare at me and made a dirty face then got up.

"Come on bro. lets get some food." I got to my feet and when she was heading towards the door I grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and wrapped her in my arms. "Aiden?" She looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Watch your back okay?"

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry…in Morganville that's the first thing you learn."

With a smile I let her go and we went to eat.

I hope this bad feeling I have goes away fast….

**Betsy's POV**

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. There was nothing. No Josh. No mama. No daddy. Nothing. It felt cold like ice cold. I walked the path that ventured out in front of me, dark and scary but I couldn't just stay in one place could I? after a long time of walking I saw a figure. It looked to be a man who was standing with something in his hand. What was it? I walked slowly towards the stranger and spoke. "Hello?"

"Why hello Betsy…."

How did he know my name? I came closer but stopped when he stepped out from the darkness and a light that turned on revealed my worst nightmare.

David with red eyes and sharp fangs.

I gasped and sat up fast seeing it was only a dream, damn I had that dream again. I noticed I was sweating like a pig. Ew. I got out of my bed and raced to the bathroom, I turned on the light to see the man who was in my dream was standing in my bathroom, looking at me with a huge grin. I gasped and slammed the door, raced to Josh's room and crawled in his bed, got to him and shook him hard. "Josh wake up!" I glanced over my shoulder to see David coming slowly to me, it was like in those horror movie where the ghost slowly approaches their victim. I heard Josh groan and felt him move but seeing David coming closer inch and inch at a time made me shook him harder. I felt panic throughout my body and fear rose from with in. I cried. "Josh wake up please."

I turned my head to see Josh snap up and groaned. "What is it?"

"I-its David! He's back."

Josh cocked his head and got out of bed to go see what I was pointing at but when I looked at the door way where David was, nobody was there. "Honey nobody was there." he yawned and sat back down.

"Josh I swear he was there!" I said in a shaky tone that made Josh alarmed.

"Honey nobody was there at where you pointed."

"But-" He put his finger on my mouth to silence me and spoke. "Maybe you were spooked. Just come lay with me. Everything will be okay."

I wish I could believe that. Was I going crazy? David is dead, he's been dead for 2 to 3 years now. I stabbed him. So why the hell did I just see him floating like a dead zombie towards us. Josh settled me down in his arms and fell back to sleep with no trouble, for me I stayed up for the rest of the night. Was to scared to go back to sleep, I would see his face again.

Weeks passed and I kept seeing him everywhere. In my dreams. Around town. Josh and everyone has been worried about me. But I been crazy when I was in grade school and middle school, they would think im crazy again and I hate that feeling. I hated it all my life. I wasn't about to back on that boat…..unless im already on it now. What amazes me is how nobody notices that he isn't there. I mean come on he was right in front of Josh at the common grounds but when I told Josh all he said was he just saw a man with a stash…..I thought that was a bit odd too. Maybe its just me.

"Hey….isn't that Ricky with…..a guy who kinda looks like David." Shane said pointing to the guy who was talking to Ricky. So she sees it too.

"That is David."

"No it isn't, he died like 3 years ago."

"Maybe…..maybe not."

"Maybe nothing girl. Amelie said she caged him and burned him-"

Amelie the founder of Morganville, and the one that I really don't like, she put everyone of my family members endanger just for her butt and did we ever get a thanks? No. just got scolded. I stood up. "Don't take a vamps word Shane. You should know that."

Shane stood up after a moment of silence and put her hands on her hips. "You want to go….talk to him….see if he really is"

"I-I don't know."

"Well if your not goin then I am." She started walking but I felt a bad feeling rush through me. I grabbed her arm and pulled it back, making her yelp, she glared at me. "The hell!"

"Sorry I just-have this feeling. Look I cant describe it….it just feels like he is dangerous more then before!"

"Girl…..you been on crack?"

"Shane! Im not kidding."

"Okay okay! Jeeze." She looked back at the man who was now staring at us, Ricky was too. Creepy. I looked at the back of the room to find my Josh and Riley talking with Aiden. Anna saw us looking and waved, that brought the boys to look at us. Shane grabbed my arm and leg me to them.

"Hey girl what's up!" I heard Anna say then Shane go off but when my eyes was on David I heard distant voices like whispers…not Josh's, Shane's, Aiden's or Anna's no these voices were quite, unknown, they were telling me to come, come here into my arms. Whos?

Why are my legs moving towards the man who nearly killed my mother, my father, me and my brother. Why do I move…..

Someone….help me.

**Josh's POV**

"Bets?" I stood up as I watched my girlfriend with distant eyes walking towards a teacher who looked awfully familiar, and Ricky. What the hell was she doing.

"Betsy!" Shane tried to grab her arm but failed, all the kids stared at her but she didn't notice, it was like she was lost from this world. I made my way in front of her and stopped her.

"Bug wake up sweetie." I shook her lightly which didn't help. Shane pushed me back out of the way and grabbed Betsy by the shoulders.

"Baby this will hurt…." She raised her hand and smack sound went on bugs cheek, Betsy cupped her cheek and blinked while looking at Shane. "What the hell!"

"Sorry you weren't yourself Bets."

Aiden and Anna joined our group, I saw others looking at us so I suggested we take this else where, we did but as we were leaving I saw Ricky and the teacher smirk very coldly to Bets, and that scared her so hard that she scurried ahead of all of us.

What the hell is with her?

Why is she acting like this?

Its time for me to find out myself!

It all starts with Ricky and that other dude that stood beside him.

They both have a part to play…

**Okay so I finally finished this chap. It took me forever! Ugh. But now I got my story back so it wont be all about sex, rape and shiz. But some of it will still contain that, but that's later.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**REVIEW! IF I DON'T SEE ENOUGH REVIEWS THEN I WILL QUIT AND YOU WILL BE LEFT WITH A CLIFFY, YOU DON'T WANT THAT DO YOU? SO I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Chapter 66 is coming…when I SEE MORE REVIEWS!**

**-MIKI-**


	66. Chapter 66:Brothers to Sisters

**I feel this story is screwed up, doesn't have spark to it like it used to…..=/ I mean I had a lot of Reviews before but im hardly getting any…..it makes me feel like im going down hill with my story fast….**

**This story just sucks. I screwed it up, I mess up my sentences no wonder I aint getting a lot of reviews as I used to…I lost my edge….well….imma try to get it back…..I hope.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 66**

**Shane's POV**

"Are you still having nightmares about….." I nodded to David who was across the café talking to other kids. I looked at Betsy who was sitting in Josh's lap, she had her hair in a bun, had on a blouse, jeans and of course her glasses, she looked like the classy nerd you see in old movies, but she looked cute. Josh looked like a skater boy in those kinda movies, what are they called? Skater movies? I don't know anyways we were at lunch, Riley, Aiden, Anna, Josh, Betsy and myself were at the back of the big café and eating what looks like…..mystery meat. Gross. Betsy shrugged and said. "They died down some but….I still get the vibe around that teacher…..im sure he is David but….Dave is supposed to be dead."

Nobody said nothing for a long while that's when Ricky took a seat next to me and smiled. "Collins….we need to talk."

"Jameson…..she isn't going anywhere with you unless im with her."

Ricky shot a dirty look at Riley and huffed, "What you her body guard Deans? This talk is between Collins and I."

"I don't give a shit. Your not coming near my girlfriend when she is alone."

Ricky flipped out his fangs just to intimidate Riley but failed. "That the best you got Jameson? Seriously you think imma be scared of you?"

"Stop it." I said finally getting tired of them bickering. I got up and kissed Riley's lips then pulled up Ricky. "Hurry and talk." Riley was about to protest but I was pulled away before he said anything. Now in the hall and Rick looking down at me, his fangs put away he smiled.

"So you had to speak to me about something?"

"I did. You know that David dude….back in middle school?" Ricky wasn't in my life back then but he did go to that class and to my school so I would of figured he knew him.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Well…..he is the new teacher….and I know what he is doing and why he is here." I lifted an eyebrow wondering where has the dick head Ricky gone off to. "Okay….where is the ass Ricky? Cause I don't see him."

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Look the past 2 months… I changed…im still changing okay. Im just trying to help you." Ricky looked actually sorry and had pain written all over his face. "Betsy….she is endanger and she is a nice girl, she doesn't deserved to be killed…."

"Why do you care?" I asked, shoving my hands in my shorts pockets, it was nearly summer, around may soon. He looked away, his eyes distant and jaw set tight. It was weird….. "Ricky?" He shook his head and looked down at me. "That David guy is an ass and like I said Betsy doesn't deserve that, even you don't Collins….nobody deserves what he's plotting." I blinked rapidly while moving a step closer to him, still a little hesitant about being close to him though. I caught passing by students gawking at us. Well glaring at me. _**The hell is their problem? **_I shrugged at the question, finding my voice I asked. "What is he plotting?"

"To ambush Betsy, burn you alive, kill your sister, stake your brother in law….just kill everyone who was involved in his death scene."

"How do you know this?"

Pissed off and pain washed over his face for a brief second. "He turned me on….after that he set e to do his dirty work which-"

"Led you knowing this?" He responded with a little nod then looked away, sadness and guilt came over him and said. "Shane…I don't expect forgiveness…like ever but….im sorry….for what I did when we were going out and…hurting Betsy…..even Aiden."

"Why are you telling me that….?"

"This….change made me realize that nobody really cared….my so called friends and my sister is the only one in my family that helps and accepts who I am…..this made me realize that….being what I was 2 months ago-a complete ass, wasn't the best for me….I really am sorry Shane." he really looked like he was sorry but I still cant trust him, this was all too sudden.

"How do I know this isn't just one of your stories again to gain our trut and then betray us in the end, hurting us again."

"I want that bastard too, I never wanted this for me, but I am. It sucks like hell. And I want a fresh start of course."

"Why? I mean you get to have life forever, all the sex you want without getting a girl knocked up, you can drink and smoke without getting sick….right?" Ricky took a long time to answer that but when he did there was real emotion in his voice. "Believe it or not I wanted a family…I wanted go get a girl pregnant be a father… be married…"

"You don't look like that type a guy." Ricky shrugged to that and looked else where.

"You don't look like the type of women I could easily pound on…." Pain returned to his face as he looked down. "I hate that I did that…and maybe living alone for a long time will serve me right I guess."

Gosh, at this moment I really did feel bad and I felt like I was hurting to. Sure he was an ass but he's making up for it, I have to admit these past two months he has been keeping David away from us….man he just looks like he is a lost in pain boy just hoping someone is there beside him. I couldn't help but to hug him. "Im so sorry Rick….You will find someone….I know it."

He rubbed my back like a friend does and let out a little pity laugh. "Don't be sorry Shane, I deserve this, but I want to live with it freely meaning killing my 'master'….if Riley sees this he will get the wrong idea and get mad….so we should-"

I let him go with a nod. He was right. Glad he optioned that we topped cause Riley came out right after we pulled away. He strode to us with his hands in his jean shorts, he was wearing flip flops, and a man tank top that showed off his muscles, his hair was parted to the side and making it look like my dad's hair cut when he was younger, like our age. "So you done with my girl?" Ricky threw him a dirty look that had jealousy written all over. Ricky stared at Riley like he wanted to kill him but he changed that by a fake smile, a nod and a look at me. "I see ya around I guess…just remember what I said." He said and then drew past me and back in the café.

I stood there for a moment trying to wrap around the fact that Ricky was a vamp who was being nice. And I mean it was actually nice. "What did he say?" A voice brought me back to see it was Riley who said it. My head snapped up to meet his eyes, seeing Riley was getting agitated. Which I understand fully. Since I would be the same if I saw him and Jessica together…hell I was worse then him. "He-he wanted to warn me….of David's plan, I just am baffled that the bastards still alive." I leaned back against the solid wall, looking at my shoes Riley appeared in my view making me look up to find he was enclosing me, his arms were on each side of me, forearms leaning on the wall and he was so close that I couldn't escape not like I want to. His face was softer and kind now. That was my Riley. He leaned in close, close enough to make our lips brush against each others. "Im just glad… He didn't get to you." What did that mean? I smiled, looking into his green eyes. They were so beautiful I swear. "Riley…there's no time for this you know."

"Nonsense. There will be always time for u." He said in a whisper, pressing his lips onto mine, I finally gave in and returned his kiss, hugging his neck and feeling his arms wrap around me lifting me up closer to him tasting him as we kissed, not caring if he tasted like mystery meat he still tasted amazing. We would of done more but a teacher clearing his throat stopped us, Riley the man that he is took a step back take my hand. "So tell me the whole conversation that you had with Ricky…..about the whole David crap…."

I blinked, holding his warm hand I glided closer to him. "Why?"

He smiled and said. "So we can get ready to fight a fight that has gone on for way too long." I nodded, smiling I took him back to the café telling myself that it was great that Rick told me….So I can say that we will make it through…alive.

Like we always do.

**Betsy's POV**

I was very surprised to hear Rick the guy who abused and hurt Shane, then raped me actually confessed about David's plan and even apologized to me when he headed back in the café. I accepted his apology and forgave, Josh didn't like that but he didn't say nothing. Ricky even apologized to Aiden for hitting him 2 months ago, which im surprised Aiden accepted it and shrugged it off.

The rest of the day was fine till my tv broke and I had to ask Josh to come up and fix it since he was the tinker of the house. He fixes everything, you name it he fixes it. It scares me when he fixes electronics but he tells me he knows what he is doing, although that doesn't keep my mind at ease.

"You shouldn't of accepted that lowlifes apology you know? I don't trust him one darn bit." Josh huffed as he was getting around the tv, to the back of it checking it out. He had his tools already, he looked like a cable man. It was so cute. I closed my book and laid it down on my desk, spinning the chair in his direction I sighed and said. "I know Josh…But im okay I…can and will forgive him…"

"Why he gave you-"

"I know that but that was a year ago…. Let it go Joshua." It was really when I was what 13, im close enough to being 15 that I consider myself that age even though my birthday was like a month away. Silence filled the air, only the clanking of tools and cable wires made the noises. Oh and Josh's grunts and mumbles.

"I just don't understand….how can you forgive the-"

"Because everyone deserves a chance to prove that they have changed. I believed he did, he has matured since he dated Shane and raped me. I know he has a good heart…..he just got screwed up, he needs help more then ever Josh….like you once did. So don't turn your back on someone just for their mistakes."

"Mistakes like getting my girlfriend pregnant and giving her an std? ok I will go and forgive when hell freezes." I sighed and got to my feet.

"Fine nothing I can do to change your mind." I walked to the door but was stopped and turned to face him.

"Look I just-"

"Its fine Josh. I don't expect you to forgive." I turned to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" he asked but I didn't answer. I couldn't, he was just being to negative for me right now. I went into the kitchen to see my mom and brother in the kitchen, my brother opening a mountain dew and my mother cooking. I went to her side to see she was making red beans, me and my dads favorite, Aiden, Maya and Caleb hated them, don't know why, my mother was okay with them, Anna and Josh were too. "Red beans….what's the occasion?" my mom looked at me, we were about the same height except she was like a foot taller, I was 4ft and 11in, she was 5ft and 0in.

"Dad got a promotion." Aiden said, his hair was wet and messy, he had his baggy pj's on, he took a sip and went to my mothers other side.

"Yep your daddy is now the chief of the newspaper."

"That was great, he is finally up there." I smiled.

"Hello! Im home!" A little voice called out, Maya. She came into the kitchen wearing a little dress and sandals, her hair in pigtails. Caleb followed her holding his bag and looked dead tired. "Can you not be so loud?"

"Can you not be so grumpy mister."

"Shut up, Jesus." Caleb hissed making my sister frown.

"Whats up little bro?" Aiden walked to them and picked up Maya making her giggle.

"Just being annoyed."

"I know what you mean." Aiden stared at me then May then glanced at Caleb. "Sisters…..why couldn't my have boys."

"Why couldn't I have girls, your father was enough to handle now I have 2 boys-oh and let me not forget Josh, so 4 boys to deal with and cook for…..do you know how much you guys eat. a lot so zip your lip."

Aiden padded over to her and kissed her head. "Your doing fine mother."

"Mama! I had a boy annoy me at school today."

"Then she came into my class to bug me about it." Caleb said sitting at the small table in the center of the kitchen.

I lifted myself up on the counter and said. "I remember those days….not so fun for me."

"Why sissy." Maya asked hugging Aiden's neck.

"Just stupid boys picking on me."

"I know what you mean! Boys are gross….I hope to never fine one bad enough he touched me."

My mom looked at and rose a brow. "Touched you?"

"Yeah he pulled my piggy tail….it hurt."

"Then she whined to me about it." Caleb grumbled.

"What did you do…?" Aiden asked.

"Told me to suck it up and stop complaining to him."

"Caleb!" I growled.

"What im not her body guard."

"No but you are her big brother." my mother said

"So you gotta protect her." I added.

"Why do I got to protect an accident…she wasn't even supposed to be here." Caleb said. I couldn't believe that. That was so mean. Maya smiled and squirmed, Aiden let her down. She raced to get her bag and smiled. "Well got to go now." She ducked out before she left.

Caleb saw he was getting glares from us and made a -what did I do- face. "What?"

"You need to go say sorry to your sister right now." my mother ordered.

"No. she's annoying and I don't want her."

"Caleb!" Aiden was mad now. Maya was like his little bundle of joy and Caleb was really making him mad. "You never say those things to her. How would you feel if I said you were annoying and I don't want you…."

"But im not and you do."

"Well since a month ago you been annoying and really I _don't_ want you, so you knock it off before I knock some sense into your butt." Aiden growled and shoved through the doors. Caleb looked hurt but didn't want to show it at all so he laid his head down. My mom moved the pot of red beans, turned off the stove, put the lid covering the pot and she sat next to him.

"Now where is that boy I recall raising into a nice gentlemen." Caleb lifted up his head and shrugged. At this time my dad came in with a smile but frowned when he saw his son. He rose a brow at me and mom.

"What's up?" My dad asked in a questioning tone.

"Just Caleb being mean to Maya." I said.

"What?" My dad sat across from Caleb and my mom. My mom combed through Caleb's shaggy hair and asked. "You gonna talk to us or make us sit." Caleb straightened up and shook his hair.

"She just annoys me. End of story."

"No not end. Why does she annoy you?" my dad asked.

"1. She gets whatever she wants because she is the baby of the family.

2. She cries when she doesn't get her way and the teacher scold me for her behavior.

3. My friends don't like me cause she tags along like some lost puppy.

4. She is center of attention.

5. She can do whatever she wants because you guys think she's so adorably cute doing it.

6. Complains about every single thing that kids do to her. Its like dude why talk to me? I cant do anything.

7.-"

"What do the kids do to her." dad narrowed his eyes at him. Caleb looked at him and said. "Tease her, pull her hair…anything that makes her cry to me."

"So she's getting bullied." I said making his brown eyes shift to me.

"What? Bullied? That doesn't even exist in kindergarten."

"It does Caleb. I went through it my whole grade school, Aiden is the one who helped me through it along with others….now tell me does she have any friends."

"No she is too annoying to have them."

"Stop saying that." I growled. "She isn't annoying she only wants her brothers attention and what shes getting is bullied by him." I jumped down and shook my head. "If you look up to Aiden like you say you do then help Maya and protect her like he did me….don't go along with the crowed." I shoved out the door and ran into Anna who was shooken up.

"Waz up?"

"Nothing….just you scared me with that door…" She was in a silk shirt and pants that stopped at her knees. Her hair was in braids.

"So ready for bed Im guessing."

"Yeah im pretty tired. I saw your sister crying in the bathroom…..she seemed hurt. I got Aiden to calm her down finally. What is wrong?"

"Just my little brother being a jerk." I walked up the stairs with her to meet Aiden. He smiled and closed the door quietly, he was coming out of Maya's and Caleb's room. "I finally got her to take a nap. Poor thing."

"She just loves her big brother doesn't she."

"She is like you….attached and very very needy." Aiden said.

"I am not needy." Anna giggled and stopped when I sent her a look. "Sorry."

"Im not."

"You are Bets. You always will be." Aiden smiled. Kissed my head and pulled Anna to his room. I made a face to the now closed door and padded to my room. I found Josh flipping through the tv, then turned it off once he saw me. He smiled. "Your cute."

"Am I needy?"

Josh rose a brow. "Um…..I don't wanna answer that."

"Why?"

"You can get a little pissy."

"I do not!"

"D-do too. Like you are now."

I sighed and walked over to my closet, since everyone was in relaxing clothes I think imma take a shower. I grabbed my pink night gown and a towel but was stopped by Josh. He turned me to him and held me. "Where are you going?"

"Taking a shower…..I had a long day and bickering isn't helping my stress."

"Why you stress?"

"Because I have exams like galore and David who wants to kill me for stabbing him with a stake."

"Yeah….but don't worry….we will get through this." I pulled away and shook my head. I took off my glasses and laid them on my dresser. "Im going to shower."

"Can I come?"

I blushed rapidly and looked at him. "Hell no!"

He chuckled and kissed my head. "Just joking, go on. I be here when you get back." I smiled and kissed his lips then took off.

**Caleb's POV**

After my hour lecture I went upstairs to originally go to my room but I saw my sister's door, thinking of a lot of things, what should I do? I felt bad for saying what I did. I always wanted to be like my older brother. He is so cool and from his words…kinda hurt, maybe Maya feels this way, the way I feel now. A small sobbing brought me back from my thoughts and made me knock. I bit my lip. I opened the door to see my sister laying in her little bed. "Maya?"

I heard her sniff and wipe her eyes, she then turned over on her back and looked at me. Her eyes were puffy, red and tear stained. Did I do that? I smiled and walked to her bedside. She stood up on her bed and faked a smile. "Brother…." I saw she was in her footy pajamas that she loves so much and her hair was down. "You okay?"

"im okay… Aiden talked to me…..so im okay now." She said and looked away, she turned around and sat cross-legged on the bed, her back towards me. "I know you were in a bad mood….im sorry that….that I annoy you so much…." I heard her voice keep steady. "Its just….you're my friend….you're the only one who puts up with me at school…..even though we are in different grades….I still like it that I can be with my brother…I just forget you need your time….so I wont bother you anymore….." I heard her silent tears, gosh I hated it when she cries…it hurts me and kills me.

"Maya…"

"Can you….go please…im sleepy and I just…wanna be alone." She got in her covers, her back still towards me.

"But Maya…."

No word. No answer. I sighed and left.

Feeling like a heartless jerk.

For the next week she didn't bother me, at all…..it felt strange, I thought I would be happy with this but im not. I actually feel lost….She didn't even sleep in our bedroom anymore, she slept in Shane's room-we kept when she spends the night- The next week passed and in the middle of the third week of this I saw something that just made me want to hurt….myself but not before I hurt those grade boys.

I was on my way to the carpool trying to find Maya and when I did I found her on the floor, on her butt, she was holding back tears I saw. She got to her feet and jumped for her stuffed animal kitty, I bought her that kitty when it was her 2 year birthday. Its been her favorite since. "Give it back!" She demanded and got shoved by another boy who looked like he was in my grade. "What are you gonna do baby! Cry to your brother?" He wiggled the cat in her face, her arms were held back by the 3rd grader. She set her jaw tight and shook her head. "No…..my brother isn't coming….I can take you" She didn't sound confident but she did look determined. The 2nd grader glared and laughed after a moment then threw the cat in her face, it dropped in front of her. After laughing he said. "You annoying brat ever try to come near us again we wont be nicer to you or your stupid stuffed cat." the 3rd grader shoved her to the ground and kicked her leg hard, making her cry and hold her leg. Which that made me really pissed off.

I came over, tapped his shoulder, when he turned I punched him square in the face making him fall back and I turned to the 2nd grader. "Get your friend out of here or I will. And I have better not see you or anyone else picking on my sister or else."

"Else what?" The 2nd grader challenged. I took a step but was stopped by my little sister who was limping in my way.

"Don't Caleb….they didn't mean to it was my fault…" She was hugging me to hold me back, I almost gave in but the little twerp had to say. "Yeah it was the annoying brats fault."

I removed Maya from me and slammed him to ground, got on top of him and beat the snot outta him till I felt I was being lifted, I didn't even realize I was speaking words until I hear my dads voice and Aiden's came about shouting at me to 'stop' or 'its okay, you can stop now, your safe.' I remembered going through halls, over my dads shoulder, once I felt my feet on the floor it made me realize that I just beat the living daylights out of the kid. Good. I saw I was in the office. _**when did I get here? **_I thought. I saw Maya in front of me holding her cat, trying to calm me down, my parents both had a hold of me, Aiden was right by Maya and Betsy was on her other side. I blinked a little. "Caleb?"

"Yeah?" I felt my arms drop and my parents looking down at me. Maya looking at me with her worried brown eyes. "Are you okay?" I laughed at that, which made my family look very concerned, I just hugged her neck and kissed her head.

"Im okay when your okay Maya…."

She smiled up at me and kissed my lips just a family peck and giggled. "Good then I wont have anyone to annoy."

I smiled. I know now what Aiden was telling me, he told me that I have to protect her. that's what I have to do in order to be a big brother she can look up to.

While we were piling into the car Aiden grabbed my shoulder and looked at me with a smile. "Proud of you Caleb. You did great. Makes me proud to call you brother." He patted my back and got in, I followed feeling…..proud.

That night Maya asked me to sleep with her because she was having nightmares, my old self would of told her to go away but this new now me….made me want to do sweet things for my baby sister. I got in her bed and held her, she snuggled into my chest and smiled. "I love you Caleb."

"I love you to Maya." She propped up and pecked my lips then laid her head in the crane of my neck.

"I will always love you…" I whispered before falling into a deep blissful sleep.

**The story will be about the teens but Caleb and Maya sounds so cute too. So I will do both you will see. I hope you liked. I worked all night and a day or two on this XD, its like 4 am now and whats bad is I have school and two tests lol. But no worries. TGIF I always say!**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**

**GIVE ME FEEDBACK PWEASEEEE**


	67. Chapter 67: The Car Accident

**Hellooo readers! **

**To **

**Best Goth: Maya is the youngest of Mikey's and Alyssa's children, Caleb is the third oldest of their children, Betsy is the second, only 5 minutes younger then Aiden, I hope that clears things up.**

**Thank you all my readers for the support throughout this story. I hope to do well as I continue on!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 67**

**Anna's POV**

It's the summer now and my boyfriend just turned 15 so did his sister, its been two weeks since his party and a week since my dad forced me home, he told Aiden to stay away from me or he will kill…..knowing my father he really will kill him. Im scared all the time but im glad my dad sends me on errands like he does or I wouldn't see Aiden at all. I don't tell him about the beatings or anything worse that my father does. He has enough to worry about with Betsy and all, he doesn't need me to add on his stress.

Im on my way to the store now, finally away from the man who should love me, but instead….he hates me. He just want me with him to cook clean and give him what he cant get since my mother died. I wish she was here…if she was I would have a normal life, a father who loves me and a mother to cry to when I just feel like it but as always I have no one…..except….Hands covered my eyes and a voice asked. "Guess who." The voice sounded husky, like a man, a familiar one, the hands felt warm and his smell was over powering. "Aiden…" I turned to see my smiling boyfriend.

"Hey pretty girl! You got a date? Cause I kinda need one….my girlfriend has been avoiding me, guess im too much for her." He winked and placed his hand on my hip, I smiled knowing he was joking. He was always like that, joke when nervous, scared, excited….moody. I hugged his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. I smiled and claimed. "Oh im sorry I been avoiding you…..I can be your date….only for a little while though."

He looked down at me with grief and pain. "Anna…you don't have to take this from him….." Now he was all serious and no jokester.

"I do….you know what he said, if he finds out that I been seeing or hanging out with you or any of my friends….he will kill all of you."

"You think I don't know that, let that ass find out….once he does I get a gun and-"

"No! y-you cant." I let him go and hugged myself. Even if my father is the worst, I still love him and I cant bare to loose another parent, he is all I have left. "Aiden….he is all I have left of my family….please…." I heard him sigh, with a hand on my head and lips touch mine I knew he wasn't angry or irritated, I guess he was trying to understand. Aiden looked at me with his blue eyes. "Anna….I worry a lot about you….I love you so much and I be damned to let him hurt you…." Pain reached his eyes again knowing he has been hurting me since I left. "Guess im damned…..he hurt you already….Anna just please leave him…." He looked away then back at me with pleading eyes. I looked away trying to hold back the tears that want to come. "No…..Im sorry Aiden…..He's my father…..even though he is mean…I still…love him…."

"You love a man who hurts you, who threatens your boy-"

I turned away and shook my head. "I love the man who I once knew, who is still inside just dying away slowly….he wasn't always so cold, he loved me and my mother…but once my mother died he changed its like a half of him disappeared and that half was the nice half….I believe he could change…I just have to wait-"

"Till he kills you?" Now Aiden sounded mad. I turned to look at him and his face was mad and in pain. "Till he puts you in the hospital? Starves you till you die!"

"Aiden-""Im not having that Anna…either you come with me or-or just…..don't….I wont watch my girlfriend die not if I can do something about it."

"What are you-" I stopped when I saw him running…..running to the police. I gasped and ran after him screaming his name, I finally got in front of him and hugged him. He struggled out of my grasp but I wouldn't let him go finally I pushed him back so far that we hit something solid, I looked to find it was a building that hit Aiden's back. We managed to get in an ally way. I risked a glance up at Aiden to see his hair was covering his eyes and his head was up directed towards the dark sky, it was about to rain, I was looking up at the gray clouds when I felt myself being pulled down and I stumbled down on my knees while Aiden slid to the wall.

I felt his big arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, his forehead pressed against my chest, I was in between his legs stunned and trying to wrap around the fact that Aiden, big strong tough guy Aiden was shaking and crying? "Aiden?"

I stroked his hair as he sobbed in a whisper. "I don't want to loose you….Anna please…" in all my time I been with this man I have never seen him look like a scared boy, it broke my heart so much to see him in this shape. I lifted his head to see tears rolling down his cheeks. "Help me please….I don't know what to do Anna….please just stay with me…..I don't want to loose you again…..not again…" Again he meant that time I moved away when we were getting so close. I wiped his eyes and hugged his head. I thought long and hard leaving us in long silence, thunder is the only noise along with the down pour we were in. I looked at his face and saw his eyes were scared of rejection and in pain. "I want to…believe me…but he might come for you and your family….I cant put you through that and….I know I can change him….." I saw the glow of hope fade from his wounded eyes as he sat back, his arms slumped on each side of him.

"Then just….go…."

"What…?"

"Just go okay…"

"Aiden." I watched look at me with eyes of anger and he snarled at me, he clenched his fists and yelled. "Just go okay, you wanna die so be it just do expect me to stand by!" He got to his feet and walked off. I stumbled to mine and followed him, catching up I asked. "What are you saying?"

"Im saying that…..I cant do this Anna." He turned to me. "I begged, I pleaded but your still determined not to leave so….I cant help a person who doesn't take it. I hope the best in your life….." He looked away and started but I grabbed hi wet arm.

"so what your leaving me?"

"Looks that way." Somehow that got me really pissed. "If your willing to die then fine-" He didn't finish because I wouldn't let him, I slapped his face right across it to and glared at his shocked expression on his face.

"You can stand by your sister, Shane, Josh and maybe others but you cant stand by me!" I shouted over the rain. I pushed him. "Your nothing but a coward!" I pushed him again. "A scared little boy!" And again. "You say you love me but if you did you would stand beside me! Like you did with your sister!-" Pushed him again until he was against a glass window. "Shane and Josh! But when it comes to me you leave just like my mother did! Just like my friends did! You listen to me Aiden Glass…..its guys like you who kill off girls…you guys say one thing but when it gets right down to it you run with your tail between your legs! Well you know what!" I pushed off of him and glared even more. "Run….Run with your tail between your legs…..because im fine on my own…I didn't need you then and I'll do fine on my own!" I turned and left him standing there speechless.

I held in my tears and cried later that night…

And later that week, and the next…..and the next, I prayed every night to god to save me from this place I call hell….

**Aiden's POV**

Its been two weeks since I seen her. I hope she is okay. I watch the rain fall for the 14th day in a row, we had never had rain fall so hard or even this much in Morganville….I was in Betsy's room getting preached at by Shane and her while Josh and Riley were getting some food for us.

"You my brother are a class A jack ass."

"Not to mention dumb ass." Shane snorted, I turned to view them and sighed. They're right. I hate it when women are.

"It isn't my fault she ran…..I would of caught her but her father-"

"Is nothing….but a stupid dick." Shane hissed.

Silence grew between us and stilled until Bets got up and started packing what looked like was weapons. "What are you doing."

"Saving her." She hitched her bag and started to the door, Shane following till they both bumped into solid chests of their boyfriends who caught them. "What are you two doing."

"Saving our friend. Now move." Shane glared. Riley shook his head and said. "No can do kitten. You both aren't going out of your way to save her-"

"So what you want us to sit and watch her die! We cant! Riley you know us….you cant just make us sit."

"You can you will and you will do it with a smile-" That earned Josh a glare. I shook my head and came over behind the girls. "You both are not going."

"Why the hell not!" Betsy yelled.

"Too dangerous." Josh said "You both don't stand a chance."

Betsy let her eyes turn red and her fangs grow. "You wanna say that again?" Josh looked at her in a -Really?- Kinda face. He didn't look all that impressed actually. "You done now?" He asked flatly, making her frown and go back to being human, she added her pout with her human look.

"You men think we cant handle anything just cause of our sex don't you? Well let me tell you this sirs we have done much more then the 3 of you! And you seen how we fight."

"Yes Shane you go in without thinking, and Betsy thinks to much that she isn't that fast. Sorry but no." Shane folded her arms and glared at Riley.

"I do that a lot yes but I came out alive…..just cause I have boobs and a virgina doesn't mean I cant kick some ass! You men arent that strong ya know!"

"Yeah so move before I get Shane to kick your balls! And make you move!" Betsy growled. Josh held her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Calm down sweetie. Your fine."

"I know we are just getting her and then out, we aint fighting unless we gotta." Riley smiled at Shane. "Please girls….just stay okay…."

"How about you both stay and I go. She is my girl I should step up."

"No way dude you could get creamed. At least let me come." Riley said. "Josh can stay with the girls."

Josh nodded with gratitude and seeing Betsy all red and angry made me feel bad. I hugged her and said. "We will get her Bug."

"I want to come…..please."

"Sorry bug….I cant risk losing you….or Shane even though shes a pain in the ass." I kissed her head and hugged Shane even though she pushed me a bit I squeezed her more till she hugged back.

"If I don't see or hear from you….im going you got it." I let her go and smirked. "Shane im going to get my girl not going to war."

"With that man…..it is war….so hurry." Shane's eyes shifted away from mine. I stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

"I will…."

She made a face and pushed me off. "The hell Glass no time for mushy crap, go and get our girl!"

I smiled and nodded then left with Riley following. I had one thing on my mind and one thing only….

Anna….

**Anna's POV**

I was praying to god to save me when I heard tapping on my bedroom window, in my robe, after my father nightly fun had just ended I knew God finally answered me, or my pizza guy was here. I got up from the bed and opened my window to see my love Aiden. He climbed in as I was getting over the shock of the fact that he was her, soaked and looking at me. I looked at myself seeing that my robe was open by accident I yelped and closed it, but it was too late, he forced my robe open and saw what I hid for these two weeks. He bit his lip and shook his head. Taking my robe off completely he scanned me up and down, blushing cause it was really embarrassing, he was seeing me…..naked. "Aiden…."

He laid a finger on my lips and kissed them. God it felt so good, his lips were wet and fresh, his scent smelled like mountain smoke. He felt so good as his hands were on my butt, I hugged his neck and let him lift me up, wrapping my legs around him forgetting that I was naked. I pulled away and looked at his eyes. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Saving you." he let me to my feet and held me by my waist. I pulled away, shoving back on my robe I said. "I don't need saving…." which was a lie. I tied my robe and plopped on my bed. He sat right by me and spoke. "That's a lie." I should of known…..Aiden could always tell when I was lying. I rolled over on my back and sat up.

"Aiden…..don't do this…..don't risk your life for me…."

"Why?" I got to my knees and hugged myself and looked at him then down.

"Im not worth it…..I never was…."

I felt arms wrap around me after a few moments of silence. "You damn fool….you are worth more then you can ever know." he said as he towered over me. "If your dad told you that bull….then he isn't worth the abuse." He straightened and uncovered me to where my shoulders and cleavlage were exposed. "Look at you Anna…..do you really think this….hurting your beautiful angelic body is worth it….for him who does this…."

I felt tears escaping my eyes, finally I really did want to cry, Aiden….. "Help me."

"What….?"

"Help me out of here. My dad…..he locks me here…..please take me." I couldn't handle it, I knew he was right. If I stay longer I knew I would die. He got up and pulled me to his body and held me. "Hurry grab your things…..Riley will put it in the car."

"You-have a car?"

"Riley's hurry now. I'll help." I nodded and by the time we were done and my two garbage bags were thrown out and put in the car we- me and Josh were going to the window, that's when my dad came in.

"You little bitch…" He said as he aw my empty room. I made sure to grab everything. He saw Aiden and went ballistic.

**Aiden's POV**

We were so close too! That damn bastard had to come in. I watched him grab his gun from his pocket and aimed it at Anna, I gasped and stood in front of her. "You kill her and you will kill me….and note I don't die fucktard so take your best shot!"

"No Aiden!" when the gun fired I took my chance, dodging the bullet I grabbed Anna's waist and jumped out the window knowing it was a little high, With loud grunts we both hit the grass. She was first on her feet but only to fall on her knees, crying in pain. I crawled to her and saw the bullet was in her leg. "Shit….." I heard Anna's dad yell and the gun shot again, scooping up my injured love I ran fast to Riley's car, I shoved her in and piled in after, shutting my door I screamed. "Go!"

Riley was well prepared and the car sped like mad away from that mans place. I lifted Anna's legs to rest on my thighs, I saw it covered in blood. She in tears and groaning in pain, ok more like screaming and weeping.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her leg hard enough to give it pressure. "Hospital Riley."

That made Anna shoot up in cries. "Aiden don't make me go! They will hurt me!"

"Anna calm down….just shhh its okay baby…." I had her calmed till we all felt a slam against the car making us swirl a 360 spin, finally stopped with a last bash against my side of the car. I must of blacked out a bit because when I came to I saw flames on the front the car and it was close to the passed out Riley. I saw my passed out Anna on the floor bored faced down. Shit. I kicked the car door a couple of times till it finally flew open. I grabbed Anna and dragged her out of the car and came back for the now awake Riley who was comprehending on what was happening. I climbed over to him and tried to get his seatbelt to click off but it was stuck. Shit. "Go man leave me!"

"No way! Shane will kill me if I let you die!" I lifted him from under the arms and pulled like hell till I heard straps snapping and finally I flew back and with Riley on top of me. I got to my feet to see Riley was to injured to move on his own. I dragged him to where Anna laid and finally collapsed myself panting and gasping. I saw it like a flash and used my speed to shield them from the flying car parts that exploded all over the place. I looked up to see a blaze of fire filling the rainy atmosphere. I got to my feet and dragged them both further away from the used to be car and when I felt it was safe I let them lie and called the ambulance….after that I passed out beside Anna gasping for air and going to the dark quiet place. A place where I know I was safe…..with my Anna.

**How about a little game!**

**Okay do you guys know Josh's parents? It was revealed that their names were…**

**Hint: Josh's parents names were revealed in chapter 53:Changes in the air, and if you look back on one previous chapter you might figure it out.**

**Another question is…Where did Alyssa meet with David?**

**Hint: It was in the earlier chapters!**

**I will write the answer for you in the next chapter….till then keep guessing!**

**I hoped you liked this Chap. I will write more. Promise! **

**REVIEW! OH ANSWER MY TRIVIA QUESTIONS PLEASE!**

**Chapter 68 coming soon!**

I ho


	68. Chapter 68:Love Over Powers Everything

**Question 1: Do you know Josh's Parents? Their names were…..**

**Answer: Maddie and Derek. **

**Question 2: Where did Alyssa meet David.**

**Answer: He was a friend of hers in high school, he decided to ask her out on a date that turned into rape. They both been enemies ever since.**

**Most of you were close but I want to explain about Maddie and Derek but ughh don't want to give it way….I guess I have to give it away in the next Chap. Look back on the chapter where Aly and Mikey helped a couple named Maddie and David get their issues resolved…..you will see what im talking about…hopefully. It will come clearer in the next chap if not the next then the second to the next…..chapter 69 or 70.…but I may do it in the next chappie.**

**REVIEW **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 68**

**Riley's POV**

The burning in fire is what haunts me as I stand in darkness. Nothing around. Not at all a sound. I place my foot in front of the other and felt jolt of pain shock my body. Next thing I knew I was getting held down, a voice-no voices were screaming at me trying to calm me down. When I finally calmed I saw my Shane looking down at me with a worried expression. "Shane…."

I seized my eyelids open to blinding lights shining down for just a moment then it was blocked by a round shape, took me a bit to realize that it was my girlfriend hovering over me. "Riley?" Her voice shook. I sat up slowly and painfully to get a better look at her, she was in shorts, her hair was in a messy bun, she was in a tank top that matched her flip flops very well.

"Shane…."

"Do you-do you remember anything…at all?" She glided closer to me and rubbed my arm gently.

"All I remember was a car swerved towards us and….Josh pulling me out of the flames around me…..some bits of the sky and feeling the rain beating down on me…..grass beneath me…then it all…yeah. What the hell happened?" At the time I wasn't looking at her….when I finally looked at her I saw tears streaming down her cheeks and she holding her mouth with both of her hands. Shane doesn't normally cry so this just freaked me out. I raised my hand to hold hers. "What's wrong?"

She hugged my neck so suddenly that she had me pinned back on the pillow, her knees rest on the small vacant spot beside me. I heard sobs for a long time till finally she pulled away. Swatting at her face sniffing. "Sorry…..god you scared the hell out of me." She looked at me. "I-I thought you were dead you know…."

I sat up and moved my leg a little but cringed at the pain. "Stop your hurting yourself Ri." She leaned against me and hugged my neck. "Don't push yourself okay….just lay back."

"But-"

"Please Riley."

I sighed and laid back slowly on the soft pillow. I laid my arm on her hip. Her head was in the crane of my neck. My other hand stroked her head. "How are the others?"

"Aiden is okay. Anna hasn't woken yet."

"How long have I been out."

"A day or two." She looked at me with eyes that were scared and worried. "Are you okay? Really?"

"Just sore….how bad did I get?"

"Burns on your legs but….thankfully Aiden got you out…."

"Anna?"

"She had the bullet pulled out, her side was a bit burned but other then that she's okay." I nodded while really thanking god for saving my ass.

**Aiden's POV**

I watch her lie motionless on the hospital bed that I sat beside. Listening to that retched beeping noise from the machine. Its not like I need a machine to hear her heart, since my vamp powers came into play I can hear her faint heart beat just fine. All my thoughts were so jumbled. Asking myself is she going to make it? What if I loose her? What will I do without her? My thoughts took over me so much that I didn't even feel my sister arms wrap around me from behind and her head was leaning against the side of mine. "Hey." I said flatly.

"Hey." She replied in her small voice. For a moment it went still, all silenced till she dispersed that by saying. "She will be okay Aiden."

"And if she isn't?"

"You dummy. You should know not to doubt her. Our Anna is a fighter." Like always my sister is positive, she has never been negative or scared unless it was really dangerous. Unlike me she can calm you down and talk some smarts in you when you need it. I rested my head on my clasped hands and stayed silent. I felt a hand rubbing on my hunched over back.

"What are you doing?" My mother's voice came about. I think she was asking me at least that's what I thought since Betsy said. "I think he's praying?"

"That a boy….we all need god now more then ever." My mother said.

"Where is daddy?"

"Watching the two youngsters, we are about to go home so I can start dinner….Aiden call your father when you both wanna leave okay?"

"Yes ma'am." I said. I felt cool hands cup my face, making me turn to a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her thirties. My mother.

"I know how you feel Aiden. Your father knows too. We both experienced it."

"Tell me how did you get through it?"

"Paitence and hope. Maybe even faith." My mom pulled me to my feet and hugged my neck. "I know its hard son but you have to be positive." She pulled back to look at me and moved my hair from my face. "Gosh you look so much like your father." That made me crack a smile and hug her small body. She was so small compared to me. What the hell happened. I was shorter then her not to long ago. "Thank you mother." I kissed her head, making her smile. I hugged her one last time and made sure Betsy got her to the car safely. Moments after Betsy came in and grabbed my hand.

"Riley's up. Lets go see him."

"But-"

"Come on Aiden you know hospitals scare me….and-and I need my big brother to protect me. Anna will be fine, you need to see Riley anyways." I shook her head but when she made her look of-imma kick you butt if you don't go- I scurried off to Riley's. When I entered I saw Shane sleeping on beside him. Her head was laid on her chest. I couldn't help but to chuckle. I have to admit Shane was cute when she wanted to be. Not that I'd actually admit that. I have too much fun fighting with her. Riley closed his book and looked up at me with a smile. "Hey bro."

"Hey. How do you feel?" I spoke as I settled in a seat by the bed. He laid his book down and stroked Shane's head with a smile. "Great. Now that my angel is here."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am. I just need some rest. So how is… Anna?"

I shrugged and said. "Okay I guess. Still breathing."

"That's good…im sorry man I didn't know the dude was going to hit me."

"None of us did. It wasn't your fault."

"No it is. I should of taken better care of you both"

"Don't beat yourself up dude. Its okay."

"No…..you both could of died….we all could of."

I didn't say anything for a long while but when I started to talk I saw he was asleep. I smiled at the sight that I was seeing and left quietly.

"So?" A voice made me whirl around so fast that I got dizzy for a moment. When I came to I saw my baby sister standing there. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I lied. Thank goodness Josh came at her side or she would of caught my lie. "Imma go check on Anna."

My sister frowned at me but said nothing as I scurried back to the room. I closed the door, leaned my forehead against it for a bit but lifted when I heard a small moan. I turned to survey my girlfriend who was trying to move her hand a little. I was at her side in seconds. Holding her hand I hovered over her watching her big eyes open a little bit at a time.

My Anna…..made it.

Thank you

God.

**Anna's POV**

Its almost over. Well this year then im off to college or maybe not. Im not sure what I want. I know my Aiden is smart enough to be the next doctor which is really good because he really wants to be one. To save lives even though he is a vampire he doesn't care. Josh wants to be like a tinker….whatever that is. Shane….she wants to be martial arts teacher. Riley laughed at her for that but at the same time he was smiling so big as if he was so proud of her. He really is a sweet man. He tells us that he is going for scientist so he can find the cure for HIV and std stuff so he can cure others along with little Bets. She wants to be a Astronomer, which is really cool I think she has the nag for it. Me on the other hand….suck at math, science, karate, tinkering, astronomy and I get sick when I see, feel or smell blood. My friends know what they want to do with their lives…..so why don't I? _**because you thought you weren't gonna live to see this day where you become a senior.**_

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Aiden asked as he combed his hair. I swear Aiden is such a girl sometimes when it comes to his hair. I stood beside him brushing my own hair slowly.

"I guess…." I am ready but then im not. I have so many mixed emotions right now that I don't know what to do. I watched Aiden look at me in the mirror, I turned to look back. "What?" he took the brush from me and laid it down along with his comb. He put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"What's wrong? You been strange since the beginning of August. You should be excited. Senior year baby!" I sighed, pulling away and sitting on the bed we share. I clutched the mattress as I frown.

"Its just….I don't know. Im ready and excited but then im not." I hung my head down as I felt the bed bounce a little knowing he sat beside me.

"Why aren't you?" I looked up at him and then away.

"All my life I been occupied by my father….and its just….I thought I would be dead by now….now that im not…..I don't know what's in stored for me. But you guys do. You want to be a doctor, Shane a karate master, Bets a astronomer, Josh a tinker….but me…..nothing…I don't got nothing in my future…"

A hand on my head made me look up at him again. "You have something in your future….you just gotta figure out what you do best and love what your doing Anna. I know your very good with kids…and you saved a lot of animals…."

"Well I do love kids."

"So be with kids."

I frowned at that. "But I love animals too…."

Aiden bit a lip and said. "Well you have your own kids someday so…how about the animals."

"I guess…..but you do know….im not having kids. Right?"

That got me a shocked look from Aiden. "Wait. What? Why?"

I stood up and went back to brushing my hair just for something to do. "You've seen my father….. Im scared that….my children would have to face that…face what I did. A child should never have that as a childhood. Let alone a memory…."

I gazed at the mirror. Watching Aiden glide towards me with open arms, I let his arms wrap around me from behind, still not looking at him though. His head lay against mine. "You will never be like that man. He's sick Anna. You know that. don't you ever be scared to bring a life into this world just cause of that man."

I swirled around in his arms and said. "But what if something goes wrong…like my husband leaves me or dies…..I might-"

"I aint dying nor leaving so you got nothing to worry about."

I blushed at what he was saying, he realized what he said and his face turned pepper red. It was so cute. "I-I mean….if you want me as….that….. I mean im not saying you have to marry me…ermm I just hoped it would turn into that-not soon I mean…..just like when we are…you know ready."

"Your crazy….. I mean….our minds can change anytime…. One of us could screw this relationship up….so d-don't talk like that."

"Why? Cause I made up my mind about the girl that I love? Pftt. Girl you know I adore you. I love you….and as I always said. I love you and always will Anna. You are my one. I know it."

I was greatly shocked but the feeling soon went away when those lips of his came to play. God he tasted so good.

I felt his hands roam my body, he grazed my breasts so many times that I pulled away, closed the door, locked it then pushed him on the bed, getting on top of him. He was shocked as hell when I did it too. "Okay where did my Anna go?"

"Shut up. I waited to long damn it." I smacked my lips on his and let his hands roam all over me, I found myself rolling over and him hovering me, we both still kissing like hell trying to taste each other so much. I took off my shirt and that's when he held up his hand for a stop signal. "Anna wait."

"But I waited to long."

He blushed and said. "Well….just wait so I can get undressed and get prepared…..I mean you don't wanna get pregnant do ya? I didn't think so." He got undressed and I did too, we both looked at each other for a minute or two. I stood on my knees on the bed and he stood on his feet on the ground his hands on my hips holding me gently. "Now….are you sure? I mean you really wanna?"

"Yes. Your kiss set me off now finish what you started!" I demanded, making him grin that heavenly grin that I really adore.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled and kissed my breast so softly it felt like angel kisses. His love felt so deep and real that I wanted no one but him to take me. He laid me on the bed, hovering over my exposed body, kissing my bruises and cuts making me go red all over. "Take me already." He leaned close to my face and smirked. "Well aren't we miss impatient."

"your gonna be a virgin forever if you keep on teasing me." I growled because his rubbing against my womanhood is so very mean. He laughed and grabbed both of my hands. "On 3 okay….we have to be quiet…..knowing my sister she would be up right now….studying."

"Its like midnight."

"I know."

"And school hasn't even started."

"She is one of those nerds I guess. Now….lets go baby."

"Nice and slow okay.""Will do."

**Betsy's POV**

The one thing you should never hear is your brother having sex next door. Ew. God cant they at least do it like when no one is home? I looked over my shoulder to see Josh under the covers snoring like an old man well a bit softer and quieter then a real old guy. I sighed and looked upon my book report that is due by the end of-when was it really due? Who knows.

I spent another good hour on writing and finally the moaning had stopped, I guess they went to sleep for the night since I heard nothing now. Thank god. I skimmed over my paper when I heard some groaning and yawning from the bed, I turned in my chair to see Josh getting out of bed and when he saw me he frowned. "Why the hell are you up missy?""Umm summer reading thing. I have to-"

"Get sleep I completely agree."

"Sorry Joshi no sleep tonight."

"Its actually morning. Come on Bets get in bed rest that big head of yours already."

I frowned. "I do not have a big head jerk."

He smiled and kissed my lips after he walked over to me. "Your so cute." He said in a hushed tone. I giggled, letting him pull me up and to the bed. "Come on baby lets lay ya down." He laid me in bed and held up his finger then ran out. Guess he had to pee? He came back moments later tying up his shorts. "Had to pee." He announced and jumped in the bed next to me, scooted closer towards me.

"Did you know my brother isn't a virgin?"

"Umm why the hell we talkin about your brother?"

"Cause I just heard him having sex."

He looked at me with -_**Wtf**_- face and shook his head, turned out the lamp by the bed, hugged my waist and said. "Go to be weirdo."

"Im only weird because you make me that way."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "Yeah yeah yeah. Go to bed you freak."

"Hey!"

"Ok my cute little freak."

"That's more like it!" I giggled and fell into his big arms, it took me a while to fall asleep but once I did…..I dreamt about my Joshi…..school and my future.

**OMG im so sorry I made you guys wait so dang long! Ugh how mean am I? lol.**

**Alright. **

**TRIVIA TIME!**

**Question 1 : How many kids do Alyssa and Jen have?**

**Hint: On a scale 1 to 10 guess how many both each have.**

**Question 2: Why did Mikey stay with Alyssa after everything they been through?**

**Hint: Re read the early chapters and you may get this one!**

**BONUS!**

**Is Betsy still crippled?**

**Hint: The last chapter you read about her legs was Chapter 62. **

**(Even I had to look back XD)**

**FACTS ABOUT THE AUTHOR! (Me)**

**1. I have brown hair naturally**

**2. I have chocolate brown eyes.**

**3. My real name is Lindsey**

**4. I love the color hot pink**

**5. I adore guys from books more then I do from movies and tv.**

**I will start trivia games and you know ask me some questions if you wanna get to know me. I will tell you 5 facts about me in each chapter from now on. To make it more fun ya know.**

**REVIEW! AND AGAIN SOOORRRY FOR THE DISLAY. THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAP FOR A BIT BUT IM NOT STOPPIN I PROMISE SO KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 69 ON THE WAYYYYY!**

**-MIKI-**


	69. Chapter 69: Josh's Discovery!

**Question 1: How many kids do Alyssa and Jen have?**

**Answer: Alyssa has 4 Jen has 1**

**Question 2: Why did Mikey stay with Alyssa after everything they been through?**

**Answer: If you look back on my 3 last chapters? (Maybe more im not sure) in Eve's Pregnancy and Claire's Pregnancy You will read that Mikey is very close to Alyssa automatically, if you read through out this story you will see just how much Mikey is dedicated because his love grew for her over time, and it was nooo brother love. It was love, rare love I say.**

**BONUS!:**

**Is Betsy still crippled? **

**Answer: Not as bad but she is still weak with her legs….**

**QUESTIONS FROM YOU GUYS:**

**JLSLOVER: Who is your fave character from the Morganville series?**

**Answer: That is very tough I love all four of them but if I had to pick one character it would be Shane. Why? Its not just cause he's sexy its because he can tell it like it is and can hold down his fights, he will also kick ass for anybody who is deeply in trouble. He has no brains( sometimes) sexy and a great humor that I adore.**

**Now on to the story shall we.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 69**

**Josh's POV**

I sit in my room, on my messy bed at 4 something in the afternoon. I was holding a letter from my "dead" parents. I haven't read it yet and I don't know if I am. I mean this could change my life, how it is now…its great. Great girlfriend, great friends and Alyssa and Mikey already told me that I can be adopted by them if I wanted to. Im still thinking on that though….I don't want this letter, I really wish I never found it in my fathers old book I had for so long. I sighed and put down the letter, leaning my head back against the head bored. I closed my eyes trying to remember the car accident, and as always when I do my head goes nuts like a fire alarm is ringing in my head, I got up and padded to my desk, holding my head trying to block out the alarming sound in my head as I do so I glance up in my window to see a man and a woman staring at me, I looked closer but that annoy sound went louder, making me scream and go down to my knees, clutching my head wishing it would just stop.

"Josh?" I heard my girlfriends voice fill the air and over the alarm ringing in my head, suddenly the ringing stopped and I could hear my breathing increased rapidly, I found my desk and struggled to my feet. My girlfriend had her hand on my arm trying to support me. I smiled at her letting her know that im okay and looked out the window to see the woman and man gone. _**what the hell? What was that crap? Alarm sounds and strange people looking at me? God I need help.**_

"Did you see those people?" I stuttered.

"People?"

"Yes…a-a man and a-a woman." I looked back at her and saw her big blue eyes worried.

"I didn't see anybody Josh…..what are you talking about?"

I blinked again and smiled. "Nothing….I must be losing sleep I guess." I gave in only cause I know my bug would start fearing the worst. She came closer to me making our bodies meet. She cupped my face and asked. "Are you really okay? I mean its not everyday you come to tell your bf its time for supper and you find him breathing hard and on his knees holding his head like an insane person does."

The look on Betsy's face made me shiver inside. I have to calm her down, I cant bare to see her beautiful face like that. I grabbed her hands gently and brought them to my lips. Kissed them both then her lips. I gave her a look, pasted a smile on my mouth and lied. "Im fine baby."

She narrowed her eyes and puckered up her lips like she was upset still. "Your such a liar." I dropped her hands and opened my mouth but I was stopped by little Maya skipping in with her smiling face. She grabbed Betts's hand and said. "Mama wants you to help set the table. Big brothers are already down there. Now come on."

"Why do I have to." in answer to that Maya held up her hands and said. "Hello I cant do it…I can barely reach the table." Betsy sighed and threw me a look. Very upset one.

"We will talk about this." She ordered and stomped off. Cant help but to look at her butt on her way out. The way she moves sends me flying to the moon. A touch brought me back from things that weren't so pg in my head and brought me to a girl looking up at me. Her hair was in pigtails and she looked about 5. A cute little thing. I picked up Maya and smiled. "What's up cutie?"

She gave that some thought and smiled. "I can shove a crayon up my nose…wanna see?" that made me bellow out laughs like galore. She can be so oblivious about what was happening around her. It was so funny. "Later maybe how about you help out you siblings."

"You come to mister!"

"I will I will." I put her down and watched her dash out like she was on fire, she reminds me of road runner…..I miss that show. I shook my head and stared at the unopened letter on my bed…. I sighed, sat down, picked it up and opened it. I closed my eyes then opened them to big bold print on the letter. I read.

**Betsy's POV**

"Im telling you mom he is acting weird." I said as I put down a glass on the table. "For the past week he has been crazy…and when I read a letter that was laying on his desk and he came in when I was reading it he snatched it and yelled at me, then he shoved me out of his room." and that was today. Its our four year anniversary. And thanks to my nosiness I got him all pissed off.

"Maybe he is on his man period." Shane shrugged as she sat in a chair.

"That could be it…..or something is really bugging him." my mom told.

"What did the letter say?" Riley rose a brow. My dad and siblings were all full attention, which this much attention is getting on my nerves.

Anna stood up when Aiden was going to say something. "No Aiden. You guys should not ask that of her. Look this is Josh's business and all I can say to you Betsy is just be there for him…but don't pry. He will tell you in due time." Anna was older then all of us….well she was Shane's age. But even though she is like 2 years older then me, she can be so wise and smart when it comes to situation like these. I sighed and looked down. "I should go apologize shouldn't I?"

"That would be prudent." My dad said.

"I think she shouldn't. Josh was a total-"

"Watch it Aiden that's my little brother your talking about." Riley interrupted.

"I was just going to call him jerk." Aiden sighed and gave me a look. "I guess Anna's right…but you should talk to him…don't pry about it…be casual."

My mother came to my father who was already sitting down writing out stuff. "Even that gets you know where. Come on Mikey put your job on hold for a while and eat." My mom ordered as she put down a bowl in front of him. He smiled up at her and started chewing down. "Caleb you too mister."

"I hate carrots." He whined.

"They are good for you!" Anna sat down and took one from him then ate it like a rabbit would which made Aiden just look at her with a goofy grin across his face.

"Hey Aiden you look stupid just standing there. Sit your fool butt down." Shane smirked, that earned her a glare. I watched a few moments later then just walked out leaving my own food to my starving family -well it seems like they are always starving- I came to Josh's door and knocked. "Josh?"

No answer for so long that when I was about to go to my room to go wrap myself up in depression the door opened and I saw Josh, looking better then always looking at me. He wasn't happy. "What?"

I bit my lip to hold back the pain. I hated when he was mad at me. We hardly had fights but when we do it turns into chaos. I couldn't look him in the eye so I looked down, afraid he might see tears forming. "I just want to say sorry. I didn't mean-well- I mean I thought it was just a random paper with words on it honestly…." This isn't working and holding back pain is only making it worse. I whipped my eyes and looked at him. "Im just worried okay."

"Well don't…..im fine."

"Sure doesn't look like it."

"Well that's how you look at it. Now if that's all then please go okay."

"Dinner is ready…."

"Im not hungry." And with his last growl the door shut. I bit my lip and felt my chin quiver knowing that im going to have to cry soon…. I sucked in a breath and manage to say. "Happy 4 years together Josh….I love you….." I knew he wont be able to hear me but saying it made me just break. I held my face and dashed in my room locking the door and just hiding from everyone and suffering the pain of Josh being so cruel. Especially today. Of all days.

I woke up to hear pounding on my door and shouting. I got up reluctantly and swung the door opened after unlocking it to see Shane, Riley, Aiden and Anna at my door. "What?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"How did it go?" Shane asked.

"Guessing by the red eyes and looking pale it didn't go to well." Anna observed. I sniffed and shrugged, then plopped on my bed. They filed in and when the door was closing something caught it. Josh slid in and a burst of anger came through me. I got up and stared him down. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you. Everyone out."

"No they can stay."

He put his hand on his hips narrowing his eyes at me then looked at each of our friends. He sighed and said. "Fine we will do this the hard way bug."

At first I didn't know what he was talking about but when I was over his shoulder being carried out I realized what he meant. "Hey! Let me down you jerk!"

"Fine." He dropped me on his bed and slammed his door, slid down and sat on the floor leaning against the wall. I saw anger in his eyes. I bit my lip and turned away to his window. I didn't want to see him like this. I hated this Josh. I wanted my loving Josh back. Looking back on it makes me want to cry. I hugged my legs and hid my face in my lap. I couldn't hold back anymore. I hate crying but I have to let it out and if he is trapping me in here then I guess I let him see my pain….

**Josh's POV**

I couldn't stand seeing girls cry. Especially Betsy. I didn't really see her cry I just heard the sobs and sniffs. I know I been a real ass but I've been a real ass before and many times she smacked me for it but why the hell she crying? Now? She's never been the one to break down, that's more of Anna's department. And Betsy's never been the one to kick men in their spots, that's more of Shane's department. Betsy was more of think before do. And yeah she has one hell of a smack but its not like she abuses me or goes in depression well until now. I stood up and glided to her shaking crunched up body. I sat on the bed across from her. Crossed legs and watched her. Her hair was getting longer I noticed. Its now down to her butt. And its dirtier then normal. I scooted more closer to her and spoke. "Betsy….why are you crying?"

No answer just sobbing. I spread my legs out and pulled hers from out of her arms, I spread her legs around my waist, her legs were on mine and I laid my hands on her but to get her closer, once she was finally close enough to have her head on my chest I stopped and moved my hands to her waist. I pried her hands away from her face so I could see how bad she really was and gosh, red face and tear stained cheeks could really mess up a guy. I cupped her face, her eyes were closed and her lips were trembling. "Betsy…..your never like this….why are you being like Anna?"

She pulled her face out of my grip and sniffed, she opened her eyes, moving her hair from her face she looked at me with those glassy blue eyes and said. "When your boyfriend is being crazy….and a douche to you for the past week it can really hurt you…and when he is being an ass whole after you apologized for something really hurts….then having your boyfriend yell at you and push you out the door…that's worse….but not as bad as the fact that he yelled at you and hurt you on their four year anniversary."

That's today? Shit. With the worry of my parents and all made me forget such a day. She must of saw how I looked cause she rolled her eyes and tightened her jaw. "Im guessing you forgot? Whatever." She grumbled and laid back against my pillows.

"Its not whatever Betsy." I scooted out between her legs and got to my feet. I grabbed the letter and held it out for her. She sat up slowly and rose a brow. "Look just read it. It will explain why I been so out of it lately…..and I knew you wanted to know what was up so im telling you by this letter."

She said nothing but kept looking at me when she slithered the letter from my hand. She crossed her legs and opened the letter then began to read. I sat across from her and watched her eyes go wide. She lowered her arms and looked at me with a shocked face. "Your parents…you told me they died in that car accident you were in."

I shrugged. "I was told that yes but from that letter it sounds like I was taken away from them….and I don't know why. They said something about where they live but its all smudged."

Betsy eyed me for a bit more then held up the paper to read more. "Seems like they have a lot to tell you. I wonder what that is." She sounded excited about it and so fascinated. I got up and shook my head.

"You don't get it Bets. This letter is ruining me."

Betsy got to her feet and smiled. "How! Josh you have parents! Your parents are alive!"

I frowned which made her blink. "You-You don't want them to be alive?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"No I mean I always did but I accepted that I was an orphan when-no I accepted you mom and dad as my adopted parents when I moved here. And now this letter I found from my fathers old book is ruining everything for me."

I bit my lip and continued. "God I almost lost you to that stupid thing."

"Loose me?"

"Yeah I mean if I hadn't brought you in here we would have been done in no time…..not that I want that to happened because I don't….but you would of gotten sick of how I was acting and kick me to the curb."

She frowned and said. "Joshua…we may have fights here and there….we might hurt each other too but I know I wouldn't leave you. I would just let Shane know how you been acting and let her kick some sense into you." She hugged my torso and kissed my lips. I kissed her back, pulling away was not my agenda. "Been with my for 4 years now and you still don't know me do you?"

"I guess not. But fearing the worst is what I do best."

She smiled and patted my cheek in agreement then pulled away. "Well it seems we gotta find them."

"Dude they could be anywhere."

"They could I guess…..we just have to find them…..and finding people is no problem."

"You sound so sure of yourself. I don't think it will be so easy."

She smirked up at me and said. "Well then….I bid you goodnight my man I gotta start now." I rose a brow and watched her leave with a strut to her that I found myself looking at her butt again…..she really needs to stop wearing shorts. I sighed and sat on my bed.

Left there to think….

What would life be like if I actually met them…..

I shivered at the thought.

Horrible.

**Betsy's POV**

All I knew about Josh's parents were their names and what they looked like.

His mother, Maddie she had brown hair and green eyes. From this picture that I hold she looks to be about 17, his father Derek who looks 18 has black spiked hair, and he was tan, with crystal blue eyes. Josh has mixed, blue eyes with a bit of green in them, has his fathers hair with some touch of his mothers, his hair isn't spike though just a bit skater style.

"You know you don't have to do this you know."

I spun my chair around to the door and saw Josh standing in the door way with his hands in his pockets and in a black tight shirt that made him look sooo hot. I smiled, sat the picture down by my laptop and glided over to him. "I know I don't but if they are still alive then we should try right?"

"But what if I don't want them? I mean…im 16 I have a girlfriend, people who are like my parents….so what we aren't blood related…doesn't mean they arent like parents to me. Why do I need my real parents for?"

I frowned and shrugged. "Everyone needs parents Joshi….and your so lucky to find out yours is alive and well, wanting you back!"

"Well just forget it Bets. Your just wasting your time."

I smiled, hugged his neck, feeling his hands on my hips and pushed myself up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips a little then whispered. "Your worth all of my time…so please let me find them."

"Betsy-" I kissed him again and this time it was his neck, the one spot I know is his weakness. I heard him chuckle and felt his arms wrap all around me.

"Okay okay missy fine. Have it your way." I lifted up my head to look in those boyish blue/green eyes of his and smirked. "Ahhh you finally know how this relationship works oh young one."

That made him bellow into laughs. He kissed my lips and let me go. I sat back down and went back to work, knowing I will find these parents of his.

**-A week Later-**

"I found them!" I cried, running through the crowded halls, bumping into starving students who were on their way to go to lunch. I ran to Josh's locker to find him there talking to Sara Andrews. His ex. Great. I decreased my pace and just walked up to them. "Josh." I pinched his sleeve of his sweater and kept my eyes on Sara who was smirking at me. Josh turned his full attention on me with his beautiful smile.

"Yes beautiful?"

I tore my eyes from Sara and pasted them on my Josh. I handed him the sheet I printed out for him and said. "I found your mother and father!"

Before he could respond Sara got between us and said in her nasal voice. "Hello we were talking half pint why don't you go wait till we are done!"

I glared. "Why don't you bite me? I was talking to my _boyfriend_. Not you. So you go beat it." before she could do anything Josh grabbed my hand and moved me away from her. "Wait here okay. I will get her done with then I will meet you in the- ummm where do you wanna meet?"

"The garden." I suggested. He smiled, nodded then kissed my lips. "Wait for me. I will be right with you okay."

I frowned. "But….I don't like her….with you. You know how much we had to go through in freshman year? Now she will try to take you."

He shook his head. "Don't worry Bug. Your mine forever. Its just she wants to talk is all."

I frowned. "Then she can talk with me." I turned and walked back to where she is, leaned against Josh's locker and watched him came back, looking at me pleading me to go but im not. "So talk."

"No way Glass. This isn't your business." I glared at Sara, pushed off the locker, hands on my hips and said. "Its my business when you involve my boyfriend so talk or he is leaving with me."

I felt Josh hold my shoulders warning me to back off but I wont. I spent all my life taking crap from people. Its so annoying. Im a senior and I wont spend my last year being tormented by bimbos with fake boobs and some dummies with big heads. Sara looked me over then looked at Josh. Shook her head and strutted off with no word. He sighed and turned me around. With no word he took the paper from my hands and scanned it over. I observed his now annoyed face and now I felt stupid and bad. I leaned against the locker and looked down. "You can go talk to her if you want…."

"No its fine….im just going to have to call her now which I didn't want to do but its fine." I looked up at him with a frown. "Why do you have to call her?"

"Because she needs a friend right now. Even though im not her best friend I am the person who she confided in when we were dating so….im that person again."

"So its like you're her boyfriend now?" That made him look up at me with the realization of what he just said. "No. im not her boyfriend…."

"Yet." I muttered.

"Never. Bug you trust me right?" I nodded. "So stop thinking im going to cheat. Or dump you. We been together forever. I don't need anyone but you so don't start this okay. She just needs someone to talk to."

"Why! She has her stupid friends!" I snapped. I glared at him a little then pushed off the lockers. "Do what you want. I found your parents so just go back to talk to your stupid friend." I knew I was being mean but hell I didn't care. I don't like Sara. And he knows it.

I felt my arm being grabbed lightly and I was engulfed by big arms around me. "Lets go home. For lunch shall we? I hear that you dad made some chili last night, and there's left over's." I turned in his arms to meet a smiling Josh. I frowned and leaned on his chest.

"Josh…..just go with Sara-" He leaned down to meet my lips and looked at me with a smile. "Now why would I leave when I could be with the only girl in my life?"

"Because you have good intentions."

"Sure but I rather be with you…..and have some great and kinky attentions."

I giggled and smirked up at him. "So whats my reward for finding your parents?"

He grinned. "you will know when we get home."

I rose my brows and grabbed his hand. "Then lets be off and stop the jabbering!" I said and ran off with him chasing me.

I just love these moments when I can have my Josh all to myself.

Its not really a bad thing. Right?

Nah! it's a blessing from god that he is with me. Even though I have an std….he can still love me…for me

That is what matters to me.

His love. His dedication.

To me.

**Okay hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry im taking so long on these chapters, I been so busy! But don't worry. I have like 2 more weeks of school then I iz done!**

**TRIVIA/ QUESTIONS FOR THE STORY**

**Question 1: What is Alyssa's middle name? **

**Hint: She has two, it was revealed in my first story. Eve's Pregnancy and Claire's Pregnancy.**

**Question 2: What do you want to see what happens in this story?**

**No Hint is your own thing.**

**Question 3: Can you describe some characters in your own words? How do they look? Talk? Let your imagination run wild when you answer this question.**

**Bonus!**

**Is Shane engaged to Riley? **

**(its somewhere in the 50s to 60s. Im not sure but you will have to go back and see yes I know im making you work. ;P sue me for having fun.)**

**FACTS ABOUT AUTHOR**

**1.) I live in Florida**

**2.) I turn 18 in a month**

**3.) I love Scooby doo.**

**4.) I hate school but love to learn writing techniques**

**5.) In the future I plan to major in Eng. Lit. or writing.**

**Thank you for your support and I hope you will be with me for the next Chap.**

**Chapter 70 soon to come!**

**-MIKI-**


	70. Chapter 70:The Parents

**Okay I is back!**

**Answer 1: Alyssa Molly Eve Collins, She dropped the Molly when she was younger and that is why people thought it was only Alyssa Eve Collins. **

**Answer 2: Don't worry! As long as I get ideas then my story will grow more and thank for answering this question!**

**Answer 3:This is how I pictured them to be.**

**Riley: Brown shaggy hair with green eyes. An angelic face and very body built. Height: 6'11. His personality is close to Shane's but he is calmer then her. He has a temper, a hot head but can be very controlled. He is a 18 year old orphan. A senior. Has a job. Great in school and wants to be a scientist to cure stds so he could help his best friend Betsy.**

**Josh: Has black hair and blue eyes with a touch of green to them. He is an average size, not to built and not to scronny. Although he isn't very-strong like Riley but he is strong. Height: 5' 9. He was adopted into Riley's family was Riley's fathers favorite play toy to beat on till he was about 14 finally he had enough and left his father. His personality can be demanding, sweet, controlling and very protective over his Betsy, can also get really jealous too. But he can be so gentle and loving as well. He is 16.**

**Aiden: Blond hair with a touch of brown to it. His eyes blue like his fathers. He is very athletically built. A round baby face. Height: 5'5. He is a twin. His personality resembles his mothers. He can be very well mannered but when is pushed to his breaking point he can snap. When it comes to Anna he controls his anger or what he is having issues with but she is the only one who he let sees him cry. Like his father he inherited Vampire powers and will grow over time.**

**Anna: She is about 17 to 18 years old. She has dark red hair, very long. Her eyes are grass green. She has a heart shaped face with a cute smile. Her body is very skinny. Not anorexic skinny but skinny. She had a good size of assets. Height: 5' 0. Her personality is unlike the others she cant fight and isn't that strong. She may get angry but she is more of the soft unbroken silent types. She was raped and beaten by her father after her mother died. She loves Aiden to death and can be very clingy to him, but thankfully Aiden loves that about her. **

**Shane: She is the female version of THE ORIGIONAL Shane Collins. She has brown hair and brown eyes just like her father. She has some of her mother's brain but lots of her dad's attitude. She does before thinks. Her height is 5'3. Her personality is just like her sisters and her dad but mixed in with her mom. She is witty when she needs to be and hates school. Loves video games and more of a tom boy than anything. Can tell it like it is and don't like to be defeated. Riley is the only one, besides her father who can reason with her. She is 17. Her body type is a little over the skinny side. She is a bit chunky but Riley tells her everyday that's how he likes his women. With meat.**

**Betsy: Long dirty blond hair, blue eyes. Looks exactly like her twin brother but with more elegance. Her body type is more like her Grandma Claires when she was younger. She is very weak with her legs but that doesn't stop her to take action. She hates to be helped and is very sensitive. She's been bullied- still is- since her accident. Her speech problem is gone but can someday return. She resembles her father and grandpa Michael and Grandma Claire. Calm. Sweet. And she is very much a school lover, she is another Claire. She is the youngest of this group. 15 and still innocent, but when she is pushed she lets out her vamp out. Like her father and brother she is to half vamp. She only uses her powers if her friends and family is being tormented or hurt. Oh she tends to get very, very jealous when she sees Josh with Sara or Sara prying for Josh's attention.**

**Okay….sorry guys I wont their history lol. My bad.**

**Bonus**

**Shane and Riley are engaged but wont announce it till they are ready to live their adult lives.**

**Caleb and Maya will be later stories. I have so many characters to keep up with so that is why I don't write about the others. I write on the main characters. Sorry. I will do my best to write more about them. Give me ideas for them then I will see what I can do!**

**To **

**Best Goth: This story isn't about Claire, Eve, Shane and Michael anymore. This story is for the generations of the glass house family.**

**JLSLOVER: **

**Idk about the vampire diaries really. It seems….boring to me but I had only watched to episode 8 of season 1.**

**I heard that Morganville film/series thing has expired and will not be a series or film but im still hopin.**

**Alright….lets get to the story lol.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 70**

**Josh's POV**

"I don't think I can do this." I said to my girlfriend. I gazed down at her and watched her crane up her neck to scan the house in front of us. Her turn to me so sudden made me jump in my boots.

"Nonsense Josh! You can do this! Your parents said they needed to talk to you….urgently in that letter-" She pointed to the sheet I was holding in my hand for dear life. "I found them now- we found them! And now we are going to meet them." she says it like I had a choice. She was the one who wanted to meet them….not me! I was dragged along and ignored.

"Cant we just go…." I whined as she dragged me up to the door. She turned me around and fixed my coat collar like a mother would and said. "Sure right after we meet them."

"Do you like torturing me?"

"Well you are cute when your so fidgety but no. Joshi…..come on your so lucky…." I pulled away from her and stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets. "How? Maybe I don't want parents…" I closed my eyes and turned away from her…

I felt a hand on my forearm which opened my eyes to see she was standing right in front of me. "Why don't you want parents?"

"Because….I already went through abuse by my adopted father…." I looked away remembering the nights of crying, the screams and hospital visits. Back then Riley was really to young to process to know what was up…."I don't want that again bug…"

"Josh….look at me…." Like a man in love I obeyed and saw my bug looked so beautiful, her hair down, cap and coat on. She was in white pants with big furry boots. She was in her glasses that made her look so cute! She had that gentle smile on as she said. "Not all parents are like that. You should know that Josh."

"But-" She laid one finger on my lips and said. "If you trust me then you will do this. Plus if you feel the need to leave I wont argue. I will be right here every step of the way….so please just….try."

I took her hand away from my mouth and held it. I trusted my bug and knew she was right. Shes been right all the time in this relationship…..okay not all the time but most of it. I kissed her lips and turned to the door. She scurried to the doorbell and almost rung the bell. I stopped her and hesitated to say something when her blue eyes turn to me. "Stay beside me?"

"Always Joshi." She smiled, grabbed my hand and rung the bell.

I watched the door…..open to my unknown future.

**Derek's POV**

For 10 years my wife and I have been searching up and down and around the whole world for our lost son. Our son who was taken from us by that foul man and My wife and I had our son when we were young and had great years together…..till that damn car accident. And that day was the day we last seen our son.

When I opened the door I was stunned. My son has returned to us. "Josh?"

The boy blinked at me, quite unsure on what to do next so the young lady next to him did some talking. "Hello! Mr. Andrews. May we….erm come in?"

I looked at her long enough to make her start fidgeting which led me to letting them in. it actually took great force for the young lady to pull my son in, the son who was eyeing me in a weird way, like he didn't trust me. I led them to the living room, sat them. "I will get my wife…..umm you settle in. I be right back." I said and left them to my room. I came in to see my wife was brushing her hair. "Maddie!"

"Im right here Derek you don't have to shout." She stood up and smiled at me. Hands placed gracefully on her 4 month belly. that's right. We have third kid on the way. Our second child is at school now my oldest son…was here. "Maddie…..come you must see!"

"See what dearest?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the leaving room with no reply.

"-This place is so big." I heard my son say.

"Well maybe you come from a rich family!" I stopped my wife so I could hear more.

"Come on Bets…..im from beaten and broken." what's that supposed to mean?

"Josh….."

So that young lady is named Bets? "Derek?"

"Come." I walked in to the living room making the kids go silent. I heard my wife gasped and in the blink of an eye she was all over Josh.

"My baby!"Josh looked very…..uncomfortable. I really wouldn't blame him. I pryed my wife off our boy and sat him down. "Sorry about that Josh."

"Oh no its fine. Im used to girls just loving up on me" That earned him a elbow to the ribs. He grunted and looked at Betsy with a face of what?

I took my seat along with my wife and took some moments to gather my thoughts. When the silence lingered on I cleared my throat and leaned forward a little. "So….miss Betsy may I ask…who you are?" she was about to respond but Josh answered for her. "My girlfriend."

My wife's eyes got wide and her smile was matching her eyes. "You have a girlfriend! Who Josh that is so wonderful! So how have you been."

Josh took a long look at her then away. "I don't know…..how would you be for 10 years thinking your parents are dead…."

"Josh!"

"No no. its fine." I calmed Betsy. I looked at my son with unsure feelings. Does he hate us? "Son….we tried so hard to find you-"

Josh got up with clenched fists. "Don't try that bull. I bet you guys didn't care that I was gone…10 years…..you guys were dead…now you think you can just come back just like that. Sorry aint happening." He walked off. I got to the door way of the living room but stopped when I heard a slam. I sighed. Great. My long lost boy thinks we never cared. But we did. Didn't he read that letter? I felt my wife hand slip through mine and her voice filling the shrilling air. "He will come back…..soon. Give him time Derek. The poor boy has a lot of stuff coming to him then just his deceased parents coming back."

Knowing she was right I nodded but with thoughts still rumbling in my mind.

**Betsy's POV**

"So you just ignore me the whole ride home?" Josh asked giving me a sideways glances every now and then. I watched the buildings pass by us with no interests in them, my mind was really somewhere else. Anywhere but here near a jerk. I turned my head over to his direction then turned away to look forward with no word. I heard him sigh heavy and frustrated. "Look I tried okay-"

"Define trying Joshua because if its runny away from your family then that's not trying…..that's just running."

"Betsy you don't get it those people arent my family."

"They are you just don't want them to be. Plain and simple. And that's a damn shame too." It really was. He has a chance to live with his parents, parents who want their son to be with them. And I saw his mother was looking a little big. I bet Josh has a little sister or brother…..maybe has a sibling right now. And he's just throwing it away…..

"How? It isn't your family. So just stop bugging." I throw him a cold stare when the truck stopped by the curb and was furious. "It would be if you actually gave someone a chance to be apart of your life. And I cant stop bugging cause apparently…..I have to bug. Bug and bug till people like you actually get it through their thick skulls that running away is for losers." I opened the door and hopped down. I gave him a long look and sighed letting my anger out then sucked in. "Look Josh…..this is your life and its one chance to make it great or to fail at it. Sweetie I know you…..you can make this better….."

"How? I-I cant just be happy about having…..new parents again."

"They arent new….they were just lost….and its time to find them once again so you choose. Just….I hope to god you choose whats really best for you." I closed the door and went into the house leaving him to his thoughts.

Hours passed and soon night fall came about, it was around 7 when Josh entered my room. I didn't bother looking up or even acknowledging his presence, just laid on my bed reading my notes for chemistry. It wasn't till he cleared his throat I said something. "What do you want? Im kinda studying."

I heard my rolling chair coming to the foot of the bed and hands appeared in front of my eyes making me gaze up on my boyfriends. He was frowning. I rose a brow. "Joshua?"

He hung his head down to where his hair was covering part of his eyes. I placed my palm on his head and pushed back his head to look at me. "Josh….are you okay?" I asked very astonished because I saw Josh acting-well not at all like himself. I actually saw tears forming in his bluish/green eyes. I lifted myself up and closed my book after removing his hands. I let my legs over the edge of the foot of the bed between his now spread legs. Josh's arms held my waist while his head laid on my chest. I couldn't help but to cradle his head and stroke his black hair. "Joshua-"

"Im scared okay…..your right bug…im running….I-I don't want to be abandoned again-I cant take it, I already lost them once-I don't-" At this point the was sobbing like a scared child, made my heart break so much. I hugged his neck and lifted up his face to look at me, when I did I saw tears strolling down his cheeks. Cupping his face I pulled him in close to my face, kissing close. But I didn't kiss him I just looked into those gorgeous scared eyes and said. "It'll be different this time Josh….I know it."

"How?"

"I-just do, I saw how your father looked at you when he saw you. And your mother….you saw how she greeted you…..they didn't abandoned you honey, you were taken from them and like they said I think they are telling the absolute truth….they been searching 10 years just to find their little boy." He pulled away from my grasp to swat away hi tears and try to get back to his manly position. Once done his eyes were focused on me. "I-I'll try but-jut be there by my side okay?"

I smiled, grabbed his hands and said. "You silly man I will always remain at your side, even after death." That got him blushing a little and I couldn't help but to giggle. I kissed his cheek but seems like he didn't want just a peck, no he wanted full on lips. Which I am not complaining one bit only that is if this starts getting rated R then I will start. And unfortunately it did, I stopped his hand from going up any further. "W-what are you doing?" I saw his face turn so red and his eyes shift away, he looked as if he just been caught looking at a porn mag in school.

"I thought-erm-we been dating for four years now….don't you think…"

"That being 15 unprotected could lead to a unwanted pregnancy not to mention the fact that I have aids which you wont be getting from me. Sorry Josh but im not risking your life just for sex." He frowned and removed his hand, placing it back on his thigh.

"S-sorry, just thought you kinda wanted it like I do…"

"I do want it-"

"So why not we go for it?"

"Because im not on the pill and I'll take a wild guess that you don't have condoms."

"Actually….I do." He took out his wallet and held up a small package. Great. "I take it with me everywhere."

"Where did you get that? And do you take that to school?"

"I got it from-erm-Shane and another from Riley, apparently they encourage us to take our relationship to the next level so-yeah and I do take it to school, have been since they gave them to me."

Im going to kill them both. Fry them….no worse…..recite the dictionary to them while they are tied up listening to Barney sing in the background. I shivered at the thought. "Look Josh we have to think about this rationally….I mean if we do have sex and then we might hit splits Ville right after I give myself to you…. I don't know how I can handle that better yet I don't know if I can handle that."

That earned me a very cold look. " for someone who is smart your pretty stupid when it comes to guys. You should know me by now. If I just wanted sex from you I would of done you and left long ago. I want sex to show my love….not just for lust."

I gave him a look and frowned. "Could you tone it down with the look please…..you were just crying a few minutes ago and now your getting mad. Pick a mood and stick with it or your gonna give your girl some serious confusion." He frowned then gave a little smile.

"Sorry bug. Please can we take this to the next level? I-I swear if you don't like it and if your in pain then we will stop and the next time I will wait as long as you want…..please Betsy? I just want to….love on you….more then just my usual kisses and hugs."

I blushed at that. I looked down a little then glanced up at him. "I-I don't know. I mean….im 15 Josh, isn't that a little young?"

He frowned and nodded. "I guess…..but I swear I wont let anything happen to you okay?"

"Josh."

He got the message and nodded looking very miserable with himself. "Im sorry….I feel like im pressuring you but I just want to you know take it to the next level since we have hit the four years mark."

"Yes but after sex I hear that couples split and sorry but I don't want that heart break on me. Besides I have other priorities on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like school, getting into this crap college and hoping to god I can find a decent job."

He frowned more. With that look he had was worrying me. "So I guess marriage and kids arent in that factor?"

I blinked and coughed a little. "Marriage? Kids? Josh I havent even graduated school, let alone turned 16! and your talking about marriage!"

That earned me and smile and a hand on my head. "Why not?"

"Because your 16 with a lot going…and you havent seen college girls….once in college we might split-" His lips stopped me and his eyes looking into mine made me speechless.

"Betsy Glass you listen and listen good, use that smart brain to process this info imma about to hand ya. I love you, I been with you when ricky hurt you, when you were pregnant with another mans baby and when you were diagnosed with HIV+ you think a college chick could change that?"

"Well….yes…..College chicks don't have to where glasses or speak nerdy, love books like I do….college girls get drunk have parties and do sex all the time. I figure that you would want that more then have a borin person like me." I confessed feeling pained now. I always felt like this the start of our relationship but had never told him. "Face it Josh guys like you never date girls like me, im too boring and so-"

"Beautiful? Extordinary? Because that is what I see. Your smart Bets. Stop doubting me will yeah. I left Sara Andrews for you that has to tell you something."

Okay he could of said anyone but that low life ass. Just her name makes me want to vomit. I gave a smile and looked away. "Can we not talk about her please?"

"Who? Sara?"

"Yeah…..her." I folded my arms and kept looking anywhere but him. "Betsy are you jealous?"

I looked at him and felt that I was blushing. It felt like a sauna all of a sudden. "W-what? No. erm….." I sighed as he gave me the look when he doesn't believe me. "Okay yes. Sorry but she was your ex. Do you think a girlfriend likes seeing her boyfriend talking to his ex?"

"Your talking about that other day arent you?"

"No im talking about my mother, what do you think boy with the brain?"

He chuckled and kissed my lips. His hands placed on my sides. He smiled at me. "She means nothing to me, its only you in my life right now."

"Until some girl takes you away from me."

He smirked and said. "That girl will be very young and is gonna call you mama. You'll see Glass imma make you my wife someday and the mother of my children."

"I would love to see you try Andrews." I challenged. He rose his brow and laid me back on my bed. "Okay we are not making babies you understand? I swear you get me-"

"Pregnant and I will seriously be neutered I get it baby. Just let me show you what love is really like."

I smiled a little and as we kissed clothes found the floor and soon we were both naked…that's when the door opened and my brother happened to come in. right when we were about to lay back down instead I fell to my knees to hide myself behind the side of the bed from the poor child. Josh quickly grabbed a blanket and held it up in front of his man hood. He was blushing like crazy.

"What do you want Caleb!" I asked.

That's when Riley and Shane came up. To make it worse Aiden and Anna were with them, Maya had to squeeze herself in too.

"Woah! Score bro!" Riley laughed.

Anna was giggling along with Shane, Aiden was too stunned to even make a movement, Caleb was to scarred that he fainted and Maya was trying to wake him up.

God. Who knew sex could be so embarrassing. "Guys! Dinner!" My mothers voice rang, it sounded like she was coming upstairs, okay my siblings and friends I can handle but seeing my father and mother come to see what was up was totally embarrassing. My father looked very pale, paler then usual, although any father would with seeing their daughter almost nude, im just glad I hid before he could see all of me. My mother was holding her mouth and her face was blushing. "Oh my. It seems we have interrupted something."

"Yes…..ummm Joshua…where's your….umm pants." My father asked.

I looked up at Josh who was now red like a tomato. I grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around all of my private spots, I stood by Josh and said. "He was about to take a shower…."

"And you?" My mother pointed at me. I saw my brother got over his stunned act and was trying to hold back laughter.

"Me? Oh ummm-"

"She was just getting changed….you know how…girls are Mrs. G they just love to change."

"And you just happen to be in the same room?" Shane chuckled.

I gave her a hard glare and nodded. "What can I say…..I just love Josh and all, I cant keep away ya know."

That earned me stunned and shocked looks from everyone including Josh. I shrugged and smiled. "So…why are you guys up here?"

"Well ummm dinner and I knew Josh would be in here, kinda wanted to hang with him." Aiden said.

"And we need to discuss some things with you young lady." My mother said. She looked at Caleb who was now stand looking scarred then ever and Maya who really didn't know what was happening. I bit my lip and asked. "What did I do?"

"Actually we need you both downstairs….seeing you two like that makes me think your story isn't so true. don't try to lie." My father said and gave the others looks. "You kids can go now." With that they did all still giggling and laughing. My father turned to look at us and said. "Get dressed…..and come down….we need to talk." With that he and my mother left both of us to change back into our clothes.

Leaving us both in our own thoughts. Mine was wondering what my father had to say about this.

I hope he wasn't too mad.

We came downstairs ready to talk….till the knock came about and when my mother opened it I saw Josh's eyes go wide and his body went still.

"What are you doing here?"

When I saw who he was looking at I gasped in surprisement.

How did they find my house?

Crap.

**Alright, im going to leave it at this! I hope you enjoyed. Im so sorry about how long I been on this. There are lots to do with school and so much on my mind that im kinda stressing but don't worry I am still making up stories as I go through my days. There is a week and a half….not even that like next week I will have four days and after next week I will have two more days left then im school free and all yours lol.**

**Question TIME!**

**1. Who is your favorite character in this story so far? And why?**

**My answer: I honestly love Aiden. He is so great. A great son, a brother and an awesome boyfriend. He is just so cute, sweet, funny but serious when is needed, can be stupid sometimes but very smart. **

**Tell me your answer.**

**2. Do you want anybody pregnant? If so who?**

**My Answer: it's a no and yes. No because it might ruin the story and yes because I would want to see how much drama would go on, who would I want pregnant? Well I want Anna pregnant. **

**Tell me your answer.**

**3. Can you actually say this story is good? Explain.**

**My answer: No, I over use a bunch of words and don't explain so well on what my characters are doing, I forget to mention a lot and leave stories hanging, but I will say this, this has been the longest and most successful book I have ever written before.**

**Tell me your answer.**

**4. If there are improvements to be made in this story, what are they? How do I as an author improve this story to make you the fans more happier?**

**Tell me your answer.**

**FACTS ABOUT AUTHOR**

**1.) I love tacos**

**2.) I cheat on my diets**

**3.) I have Cerebral Palsy, like Betsy**

**4.) I have a speech impediment (meaning my speech isn't that great)**

**5.) I love Chocolate!**

**Again im really sorry for the delay and leaving you on such a cliff hanger with this chapter, but as soon as im done with my schooling I will get back to this, as long as I see reviews go up then my chapters will go up.**

**Enjoy and I hope you have LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR ME!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**-MIKI-**


	71. Chapter 71: Anna's Leave

**Alright. didn't get much reviews on my last chap but im still working on the story.**

**To**

**Best Goth: as I said before this story isn't about the original glass kids. As an author I dedicate to make my readers happy so in the future of the story I will add the original glass gang in.**

**Okay well I hope you enjoy…..and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 71**

**Shane's POV**

"So Josh is spending the week with his….true parents now?" Riley asked.

"My dad thought it was a wonderful idea…..Josh was reluctant at first but I talked him into it, telling him it was for the best."

I smiled at Bets. "That's great for you."

"Not really…..im not used to being alone in my house…..he's always been a door away from me but I cant stand being alone…..and that feeling is annoying to have."

"Don't worry bug you will do fine." Riley smiled. As Riley and Bets continued to talk I managed to slip out of Riley's room and go into mine. I closed my door and got the bag from under the bed. I looked at the box and put on a worried face. My parents are at Alyssa's right now, Anna and Aiden are downstairs, Riley and Betsy are in his room….Josh is at his parents….. So why not go for it? I shoved the test in the pharmacy bag, threw it under the bed and plopped on my bed. I hugged my pillow thinking of that night. The night with Riley, and what a stupid night it was. I shoved my face into the pillow trying to block that mistake from my mind. Sure I loved Riley and I loved the sex we have but that night was the worst….I had to insist on going for it when he didn't have protection, I lied saying I was on the pill when I really wasn't…..damn it.

"Shane?" I lifted my head up, expecting to see Riley but no to my surprise I saw Aiden. I blinked, sat up rubbing my eyes.

"What do you want Glass?" I said in my tough like voice. He rolled his eyes and came to my bed. "To see if you were okay Collins." He was a bout to sit when he stopped. Weirdo. I laid back down, hugging the pillow like I was before. Sleep was coming to me faster these day and it almost swallowed me when I heard the bag being opened. I sat up fast to see Aiden looking at the test. "No." I shouted and lunged towards him but he got up with grace, his eyes still glued to the box. I got to my feet and ran up to him, pinning him to the wall. "Give it!" I shouted snatching it from his hands, stashing it under the bed. I heard my breathing is shaky and it kinda hurt. "Get out Aiden."

"No way."

"Go!"

"No! Shane are you-"

I turned to face him but apparently he had been crouched down and behind me. When did he do that. His hand was on my back to. "Its not your business." I smacked his hand away. He frowned. "It is so I need to know."

"Why? So you can tell Riley? Well don't…I don't even know that I am and I don't need you to go around-"

"Im not going to do that stuff…..Shane if you haven't told Riley then you havent told anyone else right?"

I bit my lip and looked away. "Shane-"

"If im pregnant then I don't know…..tell Riley and figure it out. I have one thing in mind…im not aborting it."

"But-" I gave him a cold stare and said. "What if Anna was pregnant and she aborted the baby? Could you handle that?"

"Shane….Anna's been pregnant multiple times…..she aborted them all."

I was shocked but then again getting raped by your sick father….."How many?"

"7 to 8. Her father wanted more kids and her mother was dead…..so he saw Anna as just a thing that could produce. So he had unprotected sex with her….every time he did….she got abortions some how, she regrets everyone of them…so she knows what its like…I don't I think kids could really mess up your life when your this age….and if your pregnant then I don't want your dreams to be stopped by a kid."

"Yeah? Well the baby never asked to be produced…..so it didn't ask to die either. Im not aborting my child. Ever. Im not giving my child up either." I stood up, he mimicked me, his hands on his hips he frowned again but nodded. We stopped looking at each other and looked at the opened door to see Anna was standing there. She had a broken smile on. "Hey. Just wanted to see why he was taking so long."

"Sorry he was bugging me."

"Not bugging. Just checking kitten. Bugging is for our little bug in Riley's room." He grinned and hugged me with a feeling that was so nice. Like having a big brother or just a friend who knows my secret. I hugged him back and pulled away. "What did you want?" Aiden asked gliding to Anna.

"To tell you that Caleb got…..ummm caught…"

He rose his brow. Anna blushed a little. "He got his….umm thing caught in the zipper again…."

"Aiden!" A small voice yelled from the downstairs bathroom. Aiden's eyes rolled and he shook his head. "That kid I swear." He smiled and Anna, kissed her head-well tried to.- he frowned when Anna dodged his kiss and after another call from Caleb he walked off. Leaving Anna standing there watching him with a upturn face. I blinked and asked. "What's up?"

Anna looked at me then smiled a fake one. "Nothing really. Just hanging I guess." _**so she wasn't gonna explain what just happened? **_She turned away, holding her stomach looking down the hall _**guess not. **_I came at her side to see Aiden coming back up the stairs holding his brothers hand and his sister in his arm.

"Now Caleb remember what I told you." Aiden said, setting Maya down. Maya caught us looking over and with a smile she sped to Anna. "Anna!" Anna crouched down and caught Maya in her arms, standing with Maya in her arms still she smiled. "What you doing little May?"

"Im hungry Anna can you make me something?"

"Hey what about me!" Caleb cried and tugged on Anna's shirt. Making Anna smile more and giggled.

"Alright. Lets go." Anna walked past Aiden dodging his kiss like the other time and kept walking, talking to the kids as if she didn't just blow off Aiden. Aiden baffled scratched his head and watched his girl descend from the stairs. I came up to him, laying a hand on his arm. "You and Anna okay?"

"I guess? Maybe its just her moods again. She been having mood swings like galore this days."

"Maybe shes knocked up like me." I joked figuring he would laugh but he just looked at me in a way that made me stop snorting.

"Don't even joke like that. Im not looking to be a babys daddy. Riley can be one but im not."

"So if she is with child what are you planning to do?"

Aiden shook his head and descended down the stairs as fast as he could. Such a chicken. I pray to god Anna isn't with child but she has been missing a lot of school, been sick constantly….. Maybe im not pregnant but she is? I need to talk to her…..more then ever.

When at my sisters house I made my way to Anna's room, I walked in on her in a bad moment. Her hands were in her face. She looked like a person who was just defeated….although her whole life-well after her mother died and her father became crazy she looked like that.

"Anna?" I came in and closed the door. She swatted at her face and laid down on her bed. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head but that wasn't going to cut it for me. I crouched down to look at her broken face and asked. "Why is my best friend crying."

Her green glassy eyes gazed on me then closed, that's when she started crying hard. It took me an hour to calm her down. Now holding her in my arms, stroking her hair she asked. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends…..if you're a dude then sorry bucko."

She laughed a sad one and said. "If it was only that…ill be happy."

I lifted her up to get a look at her and said. "What is the matter?"

She sucked in a breath and said. "Im pregnant….."

My eyes grew wide and was totally speechless but luckily found my voice. "Again?"

She nodded. "But with Aiden's child."

"That's great! Did you tell Aiden-"

She gave me a look that shut me up in seconds. "No. and never will. I heard him when he was talking to you…both times. He doesn't want kids now…and why would he. But me? Well this isn't my fathers child so…..im having this baby….and if it means simply disappearing then so be it. Aiden can have a better life without me anyways. I mean….who needs a 6 month mother tagging along, bringing you down….no its for the best… Aiden is to…young, immature and isn't a father figure."

"But Anna….."

"No…. I bought a house…its small but livable…. I found a job…so im fine. Just don't say anything to Aiden…. I love him and wish I could tell him but….I knew he wouldn't step up so that is why im leaving him, he can have a better future this way."

"Aiden is gonna be crushed…."

"He will move on. Shane….don't kid yourself….all men get tired of being with a women-the same women and soon Aiden would kick me to the curb…..pregnant or not."

I let the whole thing sink in and god it killed me to see my best friend this way. I frowned and asked. "When are you leaving?"

Anna shrugged. "A week or so…. I need to let Aiden down gently….and hope that he can forget about me."

I asked. "But I thought you loved him?"

She looked at me then away hugging her legs more to her chest. "I do so much…..that's why im freeing him. I didn't want pregnancy but….knowing I have a part of Aiden warms me a little…but knowing I would never wake up to his beautiful face…..or run my hands through his blond hair….kills me. that's why im making my distance now so it wont hurt later….."

"Anna…he isn't like your father you know…."

"I do but he already made it clear he didn't want a baby and….he is 15 Shane….im 17.…turning 18 soon….that's very close to me in jail….I cant do this….no….I need to leave soon as I can."

"But Anna-"

"I made up my mind Shane….its no use talking me out of it…."

"That's…..true…" After long seconds I hugged her and said. "I'll miss you…..and call me okay?"

"I will…..like hell….I will miss all of you."

"I know."

"Yeah…"

**-TWO YEARS LATER-**

**Riley's POV**

Its been two years since Anna up and disappeared and I get the feeling my kitten knows what happened to her. But when I ask her she tells me nothing. Its starting to tick me off a bit. I mean here Aiden is….losing his mind over his girl still and all she can do is sit back. Makes me wonder if she really was the girl I fell for.

"We need to talk Shane." I stopped her at her class and made her look away from her cell and to me. Shane rose a brow and pocketed her phone. Gave me her full attention. For once. "What is it?"

"You know something about Anna."

"I don't know anything."

"You do too….. Aint it a bit weird for her to break up with Aiden then disappear without a word the next day?"

She narrowed her eyes to me and said. "Aint it a bit rude when a man like you is putting his nose where it doesn't need to be sniffing?" Damn. She was right but I was Anna's friend too so I deserve to know.

"Tell me."

"No. Look Riley not all women like there personal life to be out there. Anna is one of those women."

"Apparently your not." I did not just say that. Did I? well Shane was the blabber mouth of the family…always telling her business to anybody. That comment got me a cold look. She knew what I meant.

"Screw you Riley Deans…god Anna was right….guys are ass wholes." She shoved past me and strutted down the hall. I watched her go feeling like crap. I sighed and ran after her. "Shane I didn't mean that!" I grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Look I wasn't meaning to start a fight okay…I just want to know what the hell is going on."

She gave me a long look, then relaxed her face. She cupped my face and pulled me in closer to her face. "Just know this….she is okay. She will be fine Riley…..Tell Aiden she did this for his own good. I was promised to not tell and that I will keep to myself. So let it go. Move on. And live…..without fighting me or you sir will be in the hospital the next time you start a war between us." She let go of my face and strutted away. I couldn't help but to grin at the fact that she could be so cocky and great to. No wonder I fell for her. I followed her once more, took her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back but stopped moving when she saw what was up ahead. I followed her eyes and saw Aiden looking miserable…like a ghost. And there was Taylor, with her arms around his waist like a new gf. Betsy and Josh were there, along with that Ricky dude. I came up with Shane in the middle of Betsy pleading to Aiden that he should not see Taylor.

"Don't Betsy…Taylor….is better for me."

I glanced over at Shane and god she was mad. "Better?" Josh asked.

"Yes unlike that Anna chick im actually staying."

Betsy glared at Taylor then at Aiden. "You really want a slut in your future…."

Aiden said nothing but his face said it all. He was doing this because….without Anna he might as well be with someone he knows will cheat him over. It made my heart ache. Aiden was like my little brother and god it hurts to see him in pain, like it hurt when Josh was my dad's favorite play thing. "Aiden….. Anna would want you to be happy-" That got me a glare from him-no it was more like a angered look.

"Anna never really cared. She was just here…..every girl I am with fucks me over so why not just be with someone who will…better being alone." He took Taylor's hand and made his ways out of this circle he was trapped in, but Shane slammed him back against the lockers and glared at Taylor.

"Leave. Now."

"Excuse me?"

"Go. Ricky get your sister to leave, you leave to because right now I had it with this sad sucker."

Ricky looked shocked but nodded, he took his sister and left. Shane gulped, glaring at Aiden's eyes. Aiden was mad now.

"Riley get your girl before I hit her."

I was about to but Shane growled in a voice that I hated when she used it. "You touch me Deans and you wont have arms…." That made me back away. Her forearm was on his neck, holding him down to were he couldn't move, but he could still breathe. "She had every right to dump you….now….to give you something better. You know….She left your butt because…..well you got her pregnant…." That made his eyes wide and his mouth drop a little. Shane pulled her arm away a bit but still held him down. "She knew how old you were…..and knew you didn't want kids right now…so she left to give you a life of dreams….dreams you could reach….and this is how you repay her….by finding a tramp…..god you're a loser. If you really loved Anna you would stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on like she wanted you to. But you need someone who would love you like she did. that's what she wants….." I saw tears forming in Shane's eyes. "She didn't fuck you over Aiden…she did what was best for you…..for your future."

"Im….a….father." Aiden slowly said. Shane nodded and couldn't help but to start sobbing.

"She tells me that she misses you all the time. Thinks of you all the time….maybe this is your chance to grow up and….get to your dreams….then you can find her and be with her again….instead of going with a slut like Taylor….."

Aiden gulped and gripped Shane's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes bored into hers.

"She didn't want you or anyone else to know."

Aiden gritted his teeth and shoved Shane towards me. "God dang it! I could of saved her myself!" He muttered then looked at her. "Where is she?"

"I cant say-"

"You will. Now. Talk." He ordered. I had never seen him like this before and god he looked scary. I felt Shane's body shiver all over. When she kept quiet Aiden got more angry and punched the wall hard enough to make his knuckles bleed. His head hung down for a long minute, when his head shot up he gritted his teeth again and said. "Some friend you are…..I will find her myself then." Then she shoved past us so quick and left throw the back doors. Shane let out a breath that it seems she was holding in and collapsed to the ground, holding her face. Betsy kneeled down and hugged Shane in her arms. She looked up at Josh and me….. I already knew what Betsy wanted to do. She wanted to go find her brother. I knelt down to Shane, nodded to Betsy signaling her to go. Bets gave her to me, got up whispered Josh something kissed his cheek and fled the scene.

Josh knelt down on the other side of Shane and rubbed her back. Looking really hurt. Knowing my brother he would feel what I would and god I hurt when I see my kitten upset.

**Betsy's POV**

I found my brother in the parking lot, trying to hotwire a car. The hell? I ran over to him. "What the hell are you doing!" I asked. He looked up at me for a second then went back to work. "Aiden."

"Don't talk to me."

I bit my lip and felt hurt. My brother could be pissed but he never let his anger out on me. When he got in the truck I ran my way over to the passenger side, sliding in before he had the chance to take off. He looked over at me with a frown. "Get out."

"No way. You cant go stealing someone's car."

"Watch me. Im finding my women now get."

"No. you don't even know where the hell she is."

"I got a few ideas now-"

"No Aiden! Im not letting my brother do something stupid…without me so either move this truck or let me take you back to class." Aiden looked as if he was about to argue but I wasn't going to give him the chance.

"You told me family sticks together right?" I grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Then let me stick with you through this. Aiden please."

Before he got to answer we heard a knock on my side window, I turned and there was Shane, Josh and Riley. I opened the door and Shane held up keys.

"I got a car you dorks so hope in my ride…lets go get our family back."

I smiled at that and looked over my shoulder to see my brothers shocked face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me out of the truck. "Lets go get yours Aiden."

He looked down at me. "But you guys…..I-you-"

"Want every part in this Aiden." Josh said.

"Anna wasn't just apart of you bro….she was apart of all of us." Riley smiled.

"Plus I know where she is. Two years of talking to her can make you find out a lot about her." Shane grinned throwing the keys up and catching them in her hand.

I nudged his arm and smiled. "Face it brother…..we are going weather you like it or not."

Aiden sighed but smiled.

"Fine. And….thanks."

We all nodded, headed to Shane's car that can fit like eight people in there. I blame my grandma Eve for giving her a hearse, now she is becoming more like Eve its scary.

Pushing that thought out of my head I got in, wedged between Josh and Riley, Shane and Aiden got the front. Lucky.

I watched through the window the university started to pass by as the car drove out to find the girl we love

We need.

We will

Find her.

No get her back no matter what.

**Okay this time I might actually be on time. Lol.**

**TRIVIA TIME!**

**1. What song did Mikey sing to Alyssa on her birthday?**

**Hint: The answer is in the chapter where he proposes to her.**

**2. How old are the kids now( Betsy Aiden Riley Shane and Anna)**

**Hint: 2 years had passed.**

**3. How long do you want this story to go on?**

**FACTS ABOUT ME**

**1.) im a hopeless romantic**

**2.) I love Spider man lol**

**3.) I cant cook at all**

**4.) I was a sailormoon fan at one point.**

**5.) I am looking into psychology if my author thing doesn't work out.**

**I think that's about it. REVIEW!**

**Chapter 72 will be amazing. You get to see Anna and her little baby. Then you get to see Aiden as a daddy to a 2 year old. Hehe. See how that works. Lol.**

**Well hope you enjoyed enough to REVIEWWWWWW lol. Oh and no Shane wasn't pregnant in this, but Anna sure was.**

**Love you! Chapter 72 coming your way.**

**-MIKI-**


	72. Chapter 72: Aiden's Family

**Hello my fellow Readers!**

**1. What song did Mikey play for Alyssa on her birthday?**

**Answer: As long as you love me by Backstreet boys.**

**2. How old are the kids now?(Betsy Aiden Shane Riley and Anna)**

**Answer: Riley 21 **

**Anna 19**

**Shane 19**

**Joshua 18**

**Aiden 17**

**Betsy 17 (She is the youngest of the group. Aiden is only 5 minutes older.)**

**3. How long do you want the story to go on?**

**Answer: Im not sure how long for me but as long as my readers want more then I will give them more.**

**To**

**Dimondstarz: Josh is described in Chapter 70. He has Black hair with a hint of brown, his eyes are blue with a touch of green to them. He is average size, strong but not very. His face is angelic according to Betsy. He has normal sized ears, his nose normal and has wavy hair that stops at his neck. His hair is short. **

**I hope that helped you out.**

**Alright got that out of the way! Now lets start.**

**Enjoy! **

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 72**

**Anna's POV**

I couldn't see myself as a mother till the day I saw him. The baby that was brought into this world. He had blue eyes and blondish hair like his father. His smile like an angel. I thank my mother and god along with my love Aiden for giving-no blessing me with my child. Benito Aiden Franklin. Benito means blessed and he is my blessing, he is blessed. My miracle baby. Aiden means little fire and he is mine. And I would of used Aiden's name…if I could. I would of loved to say Glass at the end. Hopefully someday I can.

I guess that someday came. I was watching my two year old boy play with his crayons and coloring book when a knock came upon my door. I wondered who that could be. Probably Father Griffin, Father Griffin helped me a lot these past two years. I met him when I was moving in, he saw I needed help with my new born so he said his wife and him could take Benito with them while I get settled in. im grateful to that man. He save me and my precious baby.

The door knocked again while I was jogging to the door. "Coming!" I called, I opened the door to be surprised. I saw my baby's daddy standing there, along with my friends that I haven't seen in two years.

"Anna. Its been along time." Aiden smiled that angelic smile that made my heart melt.

"Aiden…."

"Mama!" I heard my child coming to my side, felt him tugging my shirt but all I could do was stare at the man I left behind…

Why was he here?

**Aiden's POV**

I thought I would never be a father….or wanted to till I heard about my Anna….she wasn't just my high school girlfriend or my school grade crush…no she was so much more. My best friend. My loyal companion that I could confide to no matter how bad or stupid it may have been. I loved her since the day I laid eyes on her…..It was in third grade, she walked into class with her two friends. Her smile lit up the whole room. Her eyes, those green big eyes hit me like arrows. I never knew how much it hit me until the day she left me. I now stand here at her door step waiting for her to answer nervous like hell but determined as well. Determined to get my woman back.

The door swang open and there I saw the woman I longed for. She had a long dress on, slippers, her hair was in a bun. Her face was shocked. I couldn't help but to smile. "Anna its been along time." Her eyes grew a little wide, she swallowed. "Aiden…." She said no more after that, that's when a blond headed boy ran to her side calling for her. "Mama." He was tugging at her shirt, eyeing me and my friends.

Anna blinked rapidly after a long silent moment has passed. She stared down at the boy, picked him up, holding him like a mother would. He hugged her neck and looked at me like I was a threat. Yep that's my boy.

She scanned the others as they came closer to my side. "What….what in the? What are you guys doing here?"

Shane spoke up first by saying. "Let us in and we will tell you."

"Please." Betsy quickly added.

Anna was hesitant at first but let us all file in. I looked around at her very small apartment. It looked like a dump. Smelled like one too.

"Have a seat….I will go make some food for Aiden."

"Oh you don't-"

She laughed a little and said. "Not you….this little guy."

It took me a minute to figure out that she was talking about the boy who was in her arms, eyeing all of us very curiously. I blushed and nodded, watched her strut off, _**gosh her butt still moves like it used to. **_I shook that thought off and sat by my sister who was sitting by Joshua. Shane and Riley took the love seat.

When Anna came back she sat in an old torn chair. Her hands in her lap and looking at all of us. "I ask again…why are you here? And what are you doing here?"

"Isn't that the same question?" Shane asked.

"Never mind just why are you guys here?" Anna asked scratching her head. I sucked in a breath and said. "I heard….about my child." That got her full attention, her eyes grew wide, looked at me then threw a glare at Shane. Shane held her hands up and shook her head. "It was the only way to keep him from going out with that Taylor girl."

Anna sighed, shook her head. "Well he would of found out eventually."

"When?" I asked.

"What?" Her green eyes met mine.

"When was I going to find out Anna? When he was 18 and he would of came to my door telling me about how I was his father." I could hear my voice get harsh but I couldn't help it. She frowned and looked down.

"Aiden…I know your upset and you have every right but…I didn't do this to keep him from you…"

"Then why?"

She looked up at me and said. "So you could have had a better life…..get a great job….and not be tied down to a kid that young."

I took a moment to let that sink in. it sunk alright. I wanted this convo to be alone. Only us. "May we talk more in private?" I stood up. She got to her feet and with a nod she led me out of the living room and into a messy bedroom. She closed the door. "Excuse the mess. I didn't know I was having company over." I turned to her to see her back to me, I couldn't hold back much longer….I just had to touch her. I walked to her, slipped my arms around her waist, laid my forehead on top of her head. God she felt so good. Warm and smelled so beautiful. I lifted up my head when I felt her turning in my arms. I let my hands lay on her hips, looking into her eyes I said. "God I missed you."

She blinked a bit and frowned. "I missed you too….but Aiden you shouldn't have came…."

"Why?"

"Because….this was my choice….I choose to leave you for a reason."

I kissed her mouth and pulled back. "For me to have a life right? Well let me tell you this Anna Mackenzie Franklin don't choose for me."

She shook her head. "I heard you…you didn't want kids back then and maybe not now."

I pulled her closer to me, my chest was to hers, our bodies were very close. "Sure I may have wanted kids but I wanted you…..I still do Anna. When you left I had nothing. Now that im here…I have someone….no two someone's' to live for."

"Aiden your 17 and in college….you cant-"

"Don't Anna. Im 17 great. I will be a 17 year old dad. Im in college wonderful. I will stay in college for two more years then grab myself another job. I can be a dad…..I will be a dad….and I will be with you."

I watched tears form in her eyes, She looked away, trying to hold in her tears but didn't succeed. I cupped her face, made her look at me and smiled. "Im here now…..so let me choose to stay….or go…..let me have my choice because you will love my choice…staying is the only choice I have Anna. Two years without my girl was like two years without my world."

That set her off. She hugged my neck, stuck her head in the crane of my neck and cried like a baby. May arms lifted her up, her legs wrapped around my waist letting me know it was okay to hold her. I sat on the messy bed and held her in my lap till she eventually sobered up.

She kept saying sorry and she regretted the day she left me but I didn't care about the past….all I care about now was taking care of her and my boy.

I may be 17 but I will surely do what I need to.

**Josh's POV**

It was night fall and we all decided to stay close by in a motel, Aiden was going to stay there with his family so it would be just the four of us checking into a motel. We were a little ways from our houses but it was too late to be driving back so yep.

Me and Betsy were outside on Anna's porch just wanting some air. That house was way to stuffy. I felt like I was suffocating. I looked over at Betsy who was gazing at the moon. Her and astronomy I swear.

"So….what do you think about all of this?"

Betsy looked over at me. "You mean my brother being a father or the moon being so big?"

I glided closer to her, making her straighten up, leaning against the railing of the porch. "Aiden. It seems so weird yah know."

Betsy took her eyes off me and looked out into the front yard. "Yeah. Gosh….all of our friends are growing up. My parents are going to freak when they find out that their grandparents."

I gave a laugh. "I cant wait for that sight. Im just glad its not me."

Betsy's blue eyes drew back to me. "Me too." I leaned against the railing post, she turned to me with a smile. "Im glad we don't have sex."

I rose a brow. "You still don't want sex?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I don't want to worry about pregnancies at the moment."

"That's why they make condoms sweetie….and pills."

"I think that I don't ever want sex." Okay….never wanting sex? No way is my girl gonna make me be a virgin all my life. I love her way to much for that.

"Why say that?"

Betsy frowned, leaned into me very closely. "Because…David….then Ricky…it hurts badly and im scared that the pain-"

"Betsy….hear me out alright." She gazed up to me. "Let me show you how real sex is….." I shook my head and continued. "David and Ricky didn't have sex with you…..they raped you. There's a difference. Sex is between two people with a special bond…..a special bond that we both have. Rape is where a guy just wants it so bad that he would do it with anything or anyone." She laid her forehead on my chest and shivered.

"I don't know Joshi…. Im too scared…"

I cupped her face and kissed her lips, looked her in the eyes and said. "Then let me show you how sex is….let me show you that its something enjoyable. Fun and not scary at all."

Betsy pulled away and stepped back. "I cant-"

I sighed a little. "Im sorry Josh but…I just….it doesn't feel right."

"Feel right?"

"It just feels like your talking me into it…."

Shaking my head I grabbed her hand. "Im not talking you into nothing baby. Its all on you. Im just here when you want to. I already told you im in this relationship for you. Not sex."

She rose her eye brow like she wasn't convinced. "Look im just telling you that sex isn't bad. Its very wonderful really."

"How do you know?"

"Shane talks to me about it all the time. Just….think about what I said baby alright?" I smiled, kissed her head and went back inside leaving her to her thoughts.

**Betsy's POV**

I sit on the porch steps looking at the sky. Thinking of what to do. I always told myself that I would never have sex. But I knew Josh would eventually want it. What guy wouldn't. but problem is….every time we tried to get close to doing it something interrupts us or I chicken out cause memories appear in my mind and scare me enough to tell Josh no. im surprised he's still around. I was too consumed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Anna had sat by me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw her just staring at me. "Man you must have been really thinking to jump that high." Anna laughed.

I blushed and hid my face in my lap.

"So what's got you thinking so much that you aren't inside…..at night…..in Morganville. I know your not that dumb." I lifted up my head to stare at her for a bit then I stared away at the shining moon. "How did you know….it was right when you and Aiden….umm you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean….did you feel pressured to do it or….did you want to? Cause your dad I thought would of ruined sex for you." I glanced at her, seeing that she leaned back on the steps and looked up at the stars.

"I wanted to do that with Aiden…. And I felt pressured too, but that was only cause I felt I was having it for all the wrong reasons…..we tried the second time and succeeded. My father didn't ruin sex for me he only made me want love, and I found it by Aiden."

I looked at her and frowned. "But-I cant be that way….I mean Josh has been asking me for a bit now and I just feel pressured into it. I want to do it but the memories of my rapes come back…."

"And make you stop….fear being touched huh." Anna sat up and put one arm around my neck. "I was like that…and it took me along time for me and Aiden to have that…"

"How did you over come your fear Anna?"

Anna pulled me into a one arm hug, our heads touching. It made me feel so happy that she was here. "I just took action….I knew I couldn't hide forever so I just went for it. When I got scared and started to cry… Aiden stopped what he was doing to make sure I was okay… I knew I was fine and I told him to continue…..soon the memories got very faded when we made love again and again….it takes process Bets and that's what you and Josh have to learn before having sex." I smiled a lot, hugged her neck.

"God I miss you….I love Shane and all but she kinda sucks with this emotional stuff."

Anna chuckled, hugged my waist. "Lets go back inside…."

"Yeah…."

With that we went back inside. Had a great time too.

At the motel it actually looked nice. Very clean and sweet. We were just getting ready for bed when I recalled Anna's advice. I sucked in a breath, strutted to my shirtless boyfriend. He gave me a questionable look. "Sit down Josh." Now giving me the eye raise, He shrugged and sat down on the bed. I glided to him, between his legs, took his face in my hands and smacked my lips onto his. Catching him way off guard. I guess he saw me unbuttoning my pj shirt since he backed away with a shocked face. "W-what are you doing?"

I felt my face hot and my body trembling all over. "About to have sex like you wanted."

He blinked and sighed. He stood up, removed my hands from my shirt and did what no man would do. He was starting to button up my shirt. "Josh?"

"Bug do you really want to do it or are you just doing this to satisfy me…because if its just for my satisfaction then im not going to be happy."

I grabbed his hands to stop what he was doing. I looked into his eyes. "I want it Josh…." I lied. He shook his head, took me in his arms and laid me on the bed, he laid right beside me laying his hand on my tummy and holding his head with his other hand.

"Betsy I know when your lying. You suck at it remember." I turned on my side to get a better look at his face. I smiled a little but frowned a bit later. "I didn't lie….I fibbed. I do want it…but I don't know if this feels right."

Josh smiled softly, leaned in so our foreheads touched one another. "Don't fib, don't lie for me. I love you Betsy and when you want sex…we will do it….like I-""I know what your saying Josh….and I want sex so just take me…and help me get through these memories I want to erase."

Josh's eyes looked into mine for the longest time then he finally sat up half way, propping himself up he hovered over me and started to unbutton the buttons on my silk night shirt.

"You tell me to stop when you want to you hear?"

"Okay." His lips pressed slowly onto mine, his warm hands skimmed over my skin and fondled my breast, making a moan escape my mouth…

He sat me up, pulled away from my lip to look over my body that had been scared over the long years. I saw that my shirt was on the ground. Huh. I got up off the bed, took off my pants too. Josh got to his feet and let his pants fall to his ankles, and there we were both in underwear on opposite sides of the bed. He crawled on the bed and pulled me back on, his lips pressed on my neck multiple times, loving every second of it. His touch on my assets made me want more so badly. We were soon undressed, he was over me, kissing my body all over. Showered me with strokes on my woman hood, making me feel so good. The memories showed up once or twice but thankfully his lips pushed them back each time he kissed me. He asked me a lot of questions like 'are you okay' or 'how you doing'

"Alright baby im going inside you….if that's fine with you."

"Yes….Take me…make me yours."

He smiled, got up, grabbed his wallet from the pants he had on today, grabbed the condom, slipped it right on and came back to hover over me. He held my hands and said. "This is going to hurt alright."

I nodded, spreading my legs so he is now between them. I felt his man hood rub against me and gosh it sent me off the edge. "Hurry."

He rose a brow and grinned. "Demanding little bug aren't we."

"Take me darn you."

He chuckled and suddenly a jolt of pain spread through my body making me scream a little. "Betsy-"

"Keep going Josh….don't you dare stop." I have to do this now or I will never be able to again. God it hurts. His thrust was very painful but after awhile the pain subsided. When at his climax he collapsed right on me, not fully but very close. He got strength in him to roll over beside me, both of us sweating and panting. I looked over at him. "That exhausted you?"

He made a laugh bellow out and said. "Yeah…im the one who did the work you know."

I laughed. I rolled to my side, laying my hand on his chest. "Thank you."

"No my lady. Thank you." He sat up. "Im gonna take a shower….care to join me?"

"Of course." I got to my feet but collapsed to my knees. "Josh…what the hell did you do to my legs."

He chuckled, came to my side and helped me up. "Its just because your body isn't used to having what we just did. Come on I help you."

He held me up as we got into the bathroom, sat me on the toilet. Started the water and came back to my side. "We are going to take a bath…is that okay with you?"

"Im okay with it." I stood up, stumbled into his arms, his hands on my hips. I took a look at his sweaty face and smiled.

"I say this was the best night ever."

"Yep….glad I had that condom…or we would have been screwed." He said as he got in the now made bath. He helped me in, placed me between his legs, being careful not to hurt his man hood. I laid against his chest and sighed. Complete heaven.

**Benito's POV**

I awake to see my mama in the arms of another man. Mama says he's my father but I don't see it. Not at all. He upsets me. How dare he take my mommy from me. This man is going down.

I don't like him one bit! Especially when he is cozy up in my spot! I got down from my bed and ran to hers. I crawled up, slid under her arm and snuggled against her after shoving that mans arm off of her. She is mine pal. Lay off.

Okay maybe I like him a little but he is messing with my mama…..that's when I don't like him, what's his problem anyway?

**Anna's POV**

I awake to see my little man in my arms. He must of saw Aiden holding me and got jealous. So much like his daddy its too cute. I sat up and went to the bathroom leaving the boys to sleep. I did my thing, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and came back to the room to see a sight that melted my heart. Aiden holding his boy and my son snuggling into his chest. What's funny is they both think its me they're holding. I grabbed my phone and snapped a few pics. Just for me….till my friends get here then I will show them. After my fun I went to the small kitchen and started some coffee, along with some eggs and bacon. I was just about done when I felt arms wrap around me. They were big so I knew it was my lover. I looked over my shoulder to see he was still sleepy. I chuckled and nodded to the coffee. "The coffee is done sweetie go grab yourself a cup."

He shook his head just like my boy does when he doesn't wanna go do something. "If I get a cup now that means I leave you."

I chuckled, grabbed a plate, turned in his arms. "Im sure you will survive now come one….eat drink some coffee and wake up. I gotta go wake the little guy and get to work."

"Work?" he took the plate, sat it on the little table along with the coffee cup. I nodded, grabbed a plate for my little one and filled his sippy cup with milk, laid it by his plate and glanced over at Aiden.

"Where do you work?"

"At Mori's" That shot him right up, making me jump back.

"Mori's!"

I laid my hands on his chest to try to calm him down. "Shhh… calm down Aiden. Its fine. Im a waitress."

"Were you not there when my sister was working there?"

"That was then…this is now. I need this job a lot so don't start. I gone two years with my independence im not letting you control that."

He frowned and his arms wrapped around me. "Im not going to be controlling….I just want to know are you okay? Financially and all?"

"We are getting by."

"This place doesn't look…..healthy."

"Its not….but its all I can afford right now. And don't even think about saying it."

"Saying what?" He asked innocently.

"Going back to your parents place. Im not their child and I don't plan on being a burden to them." Aiden gave me a look but nodded. He kissed my head and released me.

"I will support you….I mean help you out."

"How?"

Aiden grinned and said. "Im an intern at the hospital."

"Aiden! that's-wait an intern?"

"Yeah. I have to be an intern before the doctors stuff. But that's okay, I get to see the work and get money."

"How much do you got right now?"

He put his hands on his hips and said. "Enough to buy a house…that's bigger then this one….and looks….decent."

"No Aiden…I cant let you waste your funding-"

"Im not wasting it. Im providing it for my family. Im not letting anymore years slip by from us. I missed my baby's first word and steps but im not missing on anything else…and im not letting a chance go by where im not with you. Face it sweetie your stuck with me." Aiden smiled and kissed my lips. "I go wake up our son you eat princess." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

I shook my head and slumped in my seat. If I let Aiden back in my life…then what will happen? I know this I would have to tell his parents and gosh im scared of them, I didn't even tell my own father. I gazed over to my mother's picture that rested on the kitchen table. Mom….give me strength to get through this tough situation. Aiden came back with Benito in his arms, my little one was rubbing his eyes all sleepy. It was too cute. I got up and strolled up to him. "Good morning Benny!"

Once he saw me he smiled and jumped into my arms. "Mama!"

I held him tight and showered him with kisses. "How was your sleep baby?"

"Good. You?"

"Wonderful. Did you say good morning to your daddy?"

Ben looked at me for a moment then looked over at Aiden, he hugged me tighter and I swore he glared at Aiden. Aiden grinned and said. "Nah I think the squirts ticked that im taking his mama away."

"She is mine!" Ben stuck his tongue out which made Aiden laugh. Aiden walked over to Ben and ruffled his head.

"You are soooo like me"

"Am not."

Aiden shook his head. By then the door bell rang, our friends came in the house with smiles. "So guess what Josh and Betsy did?" Shane giggled to Aiden.

"What?"

"You tell them and I swear I will cut you Shane." Betsy threatened.

I gave Aiden his boy and kissed both their cheeks. I told my friends good bye and headed off too work. I went in to hear my boss yell for me.

Eek. Did not sound to happy….again.

With a sigh I went into his office to get scolded. Again.

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Im probably going to work on Shane soon. Idk yet.**

**NO TRIVIA TIME FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT! I WANT YOU GUYS TO ASK ME QUESTIONS.**

**FACTS ABOUT ME**

**1.) I can wiggle my ears.**

**2.) I had 3 to 5 surgeries in my lifetime.**

**3.) When I was born I had a 17 minute seizure.**

**4.) I can draw nicely**

**5.) Been writing since I was 8 or maybe 10**

**Welp I think that's all! REVIEW WITH QUESTIONS FOR ME TO ANSWER, ANYTHING AT ALL!**

**-MIKI-**


	73. Chapter 73: Riley Shot!

**Caleb 10**

**Maya 7**

**Hello my readers!**

**To **

**Jackforce: I have been bullied but not like Betsy, a few name callings but luckily I shrug it off. My first kiss was when I was 15.**

**JLSLOVER: Benito doesn't hate Aiden he just doesn't like another man in his life….he is very territorial over Anna at his age.**

**1.) Honestly I dream all of this stuff up, I don't plan it at all lol. My inspiration comes from my reviews and what I daydream about as well as my dreams….if that makes since.**

**2.) I love all kinds of music but Rap.**

**3.) It wasn't really my problems I have that makes it hard to make new friends. Its actually my shyness that keeps me from making new friends. And if you have a face book please add me! I would be glad to become your friend! And to the people who don't wanna be your friend then they arent worth your awesome time! Trust me I found that out the hard way!**

**Alright! Lets get writing! REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 73**

**Aiden's POV**

"Your what!" My parents faces were more shocked then mad.

"I am this little guy's father." I laid my hand on my boys head. I glanced over at Anna to see she had fear written all over her face. Why did she fear so much? She and my parents had a great relationship so why be scared? I guess forcing her to come was stupid of me but well they had to find out sooner or later and knowing my parents….sooner the better.

My mother looked over at my father with a worried look. She faced me and started. "Aiden your-your only 17.…"

"I know mother."

"Not to mention that you barely got a job." My father calmly pointed. We were all sitting in the living room. My parents on one couch, and me with my family on the other.

"I do so father."

"That intern stuff? Aiden that's paying for your college classes!"

"Then I will quit."

Anna laid a hand on my arm sending me warning looks. "Aiden….don't you dare quit college." She growled.

I ignored her growl and kept my eyes on my parents. "Fine I will get another job."

"Doing what? A bus boy?"

"If it pays."

"Where will you guys live?" my mother asked, biting her nails nervously.

"Im buying an apartment for us near by."

"With what money Aiden!" My dad stood up, hands on his hips. "You can barely take care of yourself how will you take care of your son and Anna!"

I got to my feet too. "Getting a job like you did dad. Im not that 15 year old anymore dad! I been attending all my classes, going to work, I have a 4.0! I think im very well responsible."

My dad held the bridge of his nose for a long moment, with a sigh he scanned me, Anna and Benito. "Okay….how about…..me and your mother help you guys out."

That shocked me abit but then again my father wasn't the kick out the child type. No he was more settle than that.

My mother stood with a small smile she asked. "My I hold my grandson Anna?"

Anna blinked in surprise. She stood with Ben in her arms and handed him over to my mother. She looked at both my parents as said. "Im so sorry….honestly I didn't want Aiden's life to be-"

"Don't you dare apologize Anna!" I snapped.

My father's face soothed over and he had a smile on in minutes. "No need to be sorry child. Its my son here that doesn't know how to be safe. As grandparents we would be happy to support you both….financially and emotion wise."

My mother held Ben like she was holding her own child. "Gosh Mikey he looks so much like Aiden!" Leave it to my mother to end the subject and change it.

My father looked at Ben and smiled even more. "Its hard to believe we are grandparents and only in our 40s."

"A baby!" A new voice yelled, as I was turning to see who it was I felt someone ram into me, and gosh it hurt. I looked down to see my 7 year old sister hugging my thigh. I held my grunt of pain deep inside. I picked her up in my arms and smiled at her. "Hey there squirt."

"Im no squirt!" Maya giggled.

My dad came to my side and smiled at his daughter. "What can I do you for Maya?"

"You can tell me who that baby is."

I glanced over to see my two year old boy was eyeing Maya. I set Maya down, grabbed my boy from my mother and set him down. Ben looked up at Maya and made a face. She glared at the boy as if he was intruding on her spot of center of attention. Which we all know is her spot….. "Benito is your nephew Maya."

"Nephew? Im too young to be an aunt….don't I have to be old….like daddy."

My father rose a brow and smirked. "No you don't turkey."

Maya was about to respond but saw Caleb -my 10 year old brother- come in and raced towards him. "What up?"

"Caleb….im an aunt! And you're an uncle."

Caleb rose a brow, gazed on Ben who crawled over to them. Betsy came in with a smile on her face but frowned when she saw all of us in here. "Well good morning to you to princess." I joked. She sighed.

"I was hoping you guys would be gone…."

"Why is that?" My mother asked.

"So I can watch my Saturday morning cartoons duh! Josh is still sleeping and I need my cartoons!" I couldn't help but to laugh at how my sister can be so innocent sometimes.

**Shane's POV**

This so cant be. How could this be? I was protected! Damn it. I stared at the results….man my parents are going to kill me. I don't even remember doing this. After a long look at my ticket I gazed upon my wrecked car…. Total damaged. Maybe it was from that party last night…..I did drink a lot. I sighed. No use trying to drive the heap of junk now. Its gone forever. Walking would do me some good on how to think of a plan, err excuse I could use on my parents and Riley. Man Riley will definitely blow a gasket. When they find out what I have done…..I will have to say goodbye freedom. With that thought in mine I saw a drug store close by. I walked in and saw where the cigarettes lay. Mocking me. Without any money I cant buy any and right now….I need one badly…. I was about to give up when a thought struck me. 5 finger discount…. Ive done it before, never been caught. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and there wasn't anyone noticing me. I grabbed a box, stashing it along with a lighter inside my jacket pocket. Time to walk out casually.

I was so close to the door when the lighter fell out and the store owner caught me, scared to death I didn't give him a chance to talk, I grabbed the lighter and made a break for it. I got to the gate of my house when I heard sirens near by. Shit. I ran in my house, not stopping to even talk to my parents, I slammed my bedroom door and panted, I took out the box and lighter I smiling slyly to myself. I got up and hid the box of cigs and the lighter under my bed, grabbed a beer bottle I stashed under my bed like this morning and started drinking it, only to be interrupted by my boyfriend. I nearly choked. His eyes went wide when he saw the bottle in my hand, and his face went red. He closed the door, snatched the bottle from my hand, looking at me in disbelief. I looked down ashamed of being caught. At least he doesn't know I smoke. "The hell are you doing?"

"D-drinking."

"No duh. How could you Shane! I thought you quit this like a year ago."

I shrugged a bit. "Don't tell my parents or they will kill me."

"Before this does? Did you not listen to your sister when she told you that alcohol almost killed your dad and her?"

"I did but…..its so good and-"

"Addictive I know…..but you don't need this…. Im telling Shane and your mom."

"No!-"

"Shane! Im sorry but if I don't your just going to continue and get sick.""I wont Riley please-"

"Give you another chance? Sorry I gave to many….What's that?" I followed his gaze and I saw the lighter that wasn't so hidden very well, he got to it before I did. Riley gave me the coldest look he could ever give. "Your smoking now too?"

"I-"

"How long?"

"How long?" I asked playing dumb. He saw right through me and hissed. "Don't play games with me Shane how long have you been doing this?"

I bit my lip. "Since I stopped drinking."

His face fell, his body collapsed also. He was on his knees in seconds. Holding the bridge of his nose. He did that when he had to keep his temper in check. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Please stop Shane…."

"I-" Before I had a chance to say something my father came in and saw the cigs and lighter in Riley's hand and a beer bottle in the other. Talk about scary. My dad was the king of scary when he went ballistic.

**Riley's POV**

"Im sorry Mr. and Mrs. Collins….I will sstop." I said, looking down at my shoes. If I keep Shane from being blamed maybe I can help her before her parents notice that she's been smoking and drinking….

"You better boy. In order to date my daughter!"

"Dad stop I did-"

"Nothing but help me Shane." I held her hand and eyed her. Im not letting her get blamed again. I will take the blame this time. For her. "I thank you. Shane…sir I will not smoke or drink around or….errm I mean I will stop immediately." Shane nodded but his wife just kept staring at us, like she knows I was lying. I stood up and left, with Shane at my side. I got to her room and stared down at her. "Shane…..promise me you will stop this."

"Its not that simple Riley. Im addicted and right now…I need the smoke."

"No way. Im not letting my girlfriend smoke or drink her life away."

"But!"

"No!"

She glared at me and plopped on her bed. "Fine. You did patrol sir now leave."

"Now that aint fair Shane…." Just cause I wanted to be a cop didn't mean that I was patrolling her. Did it?

"Leave." She ordered. I sighed, opened the door.

"You will thank me for this Kitten….not now but someday. I have to go to work now but please….try to stay out of trouble…."

"Fine just go already." She snapped, put on her headphones and kept her back to me. I sighed feeling miserable. I was tempted to go to her side but I knew she was pissed off. So I sat her stuffed cat that I bought her 3 weeks ago by her lamp that was set on the in table by her bedside and left. I threw away the lighter, cigarettes and beer bottle. Right now I don't care if she is mad at me…..I know she will thank me for saving her life. Maybe not now but….someday.

Hopefully.

"Hey Rookie-" my co-worker Jeff called out, getting my name wrong again.

"Its Riley sir."

"Whatever. You might want to come here." I nodded and followed him to see the Sherriff was upset.

"Something wrong sir?"

"Afraid so…..seems like a woman got taped shop lifting." He sighed. Showed me the tape, my jaw dropped, shocked to see it was my girlfriend, stealing those cigarettes. Oh no. "Do you know her?"

I squinted at the screen trying to make sure it was Shane but thankfully it was to blurry to get a good look at the girl. I shook my head. "Afraid I don't. it seems the camera is blurry."

I pulled away and said. "don't worry Sherriff. Im sure it wont happen."

"Sure hope not." Sherriff said.

"It wont."

After that the night went calm and quiet as usual till I got a call from a girl who was calling for her friend who was about to….get gang raped… she included. When I got to the site I was shocked to what I saw. Betsy and Anna who was on the ground. I should of called for back up but by then the girls would have been dead. I ran into action. "Hand up!" I yelled. The girls looked up at me in tears. The men….well lets say they were the size of my father…. And that was big. But I wasn't about to back down. "I said freeze!" The guys smirked. One kicked the gun out of my hand and the other kicked me to the cement.

"Riley!" The girls yelled. I got to my knees. Shit. The guy who kicked me to the ground picked up the gun with a smile he said. "Now this is really going to be fun." I got to my feet, ready to fight.

"You touched them and I-"

"You what cop boy?" The guy who kicked the gun out of my hand smirked. He went to Betsy and lifted her up. The other guy lifted Anna up too. "Now we could have fun with them or….let them go….what do you wanna do Ice?" The guy who kicked me to the guy asked. Ice-the dude who kicked the gun out of my hand- smiled and said. "Let the cop see these ladies….get sexual."

I watched in terror as Betsy closed her eyes, Anna was shaking like galore. Her eyes looked into mine. Fear was in them.

"Riley….run now."

"What? I cant do that!"

"So Fire I guess these people are close." Fire and ice? What kinda names are those? I shook my head and said. "She nor the other girl doesn't know me. I have my name tag on duh."

"You might wanna be careful." Fire said, holding the gun to Bets's head. Shit. I was about to sprang into action when Anna kicked Ice's leg making him let go, she ducked as Fire shot the gun, the bullet missed her only by an inch. Anna kicked the gun from the man, shoved Betsy to my arms, punched the man right in the face making him fall over.

"Watch out!" I yelled, She turned, kicked the charging man in the spot where it hurt making him go down blubbering like a whimp. Anna I saw was shaking, panting still so scared. "Anna get Betsy in the cop car….now."

Anna nodded, shoving Bets in, getting in herself. I went to the man who was passed out, stated to hand cuff him when all of a sudden I heard Anna yell, I turned and felt pain in my stomach. I couldn't gasp what had happened till I felt liquid all over. I saw blood all over my hand…..looked at the man who was getting his ass kicked by Anna and my vision fuzzed. I felt arms around me, I looked up at Anna, her lips making out words that I didn't understand…..her eyes were crying….. "Tell her im sorry….Anna…" I managed to say then it all went black…..

**Alright gonna leave you with a cliffy haha. I know im mean but you looooveee meee.**

**1.) Who do you want next to be pregnant.**

**My answer: Shane.**

**2.) What do you want to see more of? **

**My answer: Caleb and Maya growing up.**

**3.) If you wanted to would you let this story go on forever?**

**My Answer: No. sure it's a great story and I love it but its impossible to have a story go on and on forever right? I mean its only going to be the same. **

**4.) What story would you want me to make if this one stopped?**

**My answer: I would love to do sequels of this stories and new stories as well. I cant be sure when that will happen but I assure you that it wont happen soon.**

**5.) Do you want Riley to die? **

**My answer: I want none of my characters to die, especially Riley but who knows. I might kill him off I might not. It only depends on my fans I guess. I personally adore him so I cant kill him off…that easily.**

**All right tell me all your answers to these questions.**

**No facts about me for this chappie.**

**Sorry for it being so short after I written you a long one buuuuttt I wanted to be a cliff hanger.**


	74. Chapter 74: Shane's Delima

**You have no idea how long it took me to get this far. I had to redo everything. . lost all my famous nice reviews. Ugh. But hopefully I gain more!**

**I did get some reviews though! From my email but I deleted them cause I was too sad to read them….no worries…..just keep trying right?**

**Cant let you guys down!**

**To**

**JLSLOVER: My whole Facebook info is on my profile. **

**My full name is Miki Graham**

**My email on there is ****Kanachan15 live**** .com add me if you wanna. I would love that you did. ****J**

**Lets get this chapter done here lol.**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 74**

**Shane's POV**

How could I do such things? The crap I did…..I must be stupid. Incredibly stupid and irresponsible! Slumped back in the chair I sat in I let my thoughts engulf me. I wondered all this time how im going to tell him. God I hope he likes this news….. I got to my feet, reared over to the window that peered out to a snowy Morganville. _**What do I do?**_ I thought. _**Tell Riley first…..and pay to god he is fine with this….**_

A groaning sound interrupted my thoughts. Turning around I saw Riley sitting up, holding his head, mumbling to himself. He always does that when he wakes up. He looked around and smiled when his eyes peered on me. I glided towards his bedside and asked. "How you feeling Rookie?"

He smirked and said. "Like shit…..don't you think you wanna make me feel better."

I smiled, leaned down to kiss his lip, pulled back to see his face light up like a bright star. "Better?"

"If I say no….do I get a treat tonight?"

I shook my head. "No way your down for a bit. You got shot pretty good."

"So that's what hit me."

I nodded. "When I got the call….it scared me so much Riley." He took my hand, pulled me to sit beside him. I hugged his neck as his hands placed on my hips.

"Im sorry Shane…..I should of….not scolded you…I guess I just don't want you to die of alcohol poisoning or….cancer…."

I shook my head, gazed upon his pained face, cupped his face. "You had every right Riley. I was being stupid and irresponsible….especially now."

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip, moved his hand onto my belly. "You remember me complaining that I was sick a month or two ago?"

"Yeah….haven't stopped since really." I blushed a little and gulped hard enough that it hurt. "What are you getting at Shane?" Riley started to move his hand away from my belly but I stopped him, looked hard to him, pressed his hand more on my tummy so he could feel my bump. He frowned at me, having his thinking face on for a while but then it dawned on him.

"Your not?"

"Im close to two months away." I got to my feet and started to pace, giving me something to do other than just sitting there waiting for his shocked face to go away. Long silence filled the air making this announcement a bit awkward. I gazed over to him and said. "Say something Riley. Please."

Riley, recovering from the shock rubbed his neck and made his eyes to meet mine. "Are we keeping it?"

"I don't know…..Riley what do you want to do?"

Riley bit his lip and laid back, hands clasped together laying on his chest. "Honestly kitten….its your decision."

"Seriously? Have you seen how I decide things? I cant decide worth crap! Help me!"

Riley sat up, swung his legs over the bed, and tried standing. He got half way up before he started grunting in pain, holding his side. I moved quick to him to help him balance. "Riley lay back down! Your going to hurt yourself."

"This isn't pain my sweet this is only living." I rolled my eyes and sat him down gently. "Yeah Yeah tough guy….now stop trying to leave and help me."

"Wasn't trying to leave….just…a man needs to pee." I sighed. "I'll call the nurse…." With no other word….I left trying to find a nurse.

**Riley's POV**

Seeing Aiden come in kinda confused me, the confusion left when Shane was telling Aiden I had to pee. "No way!" We both said.

She looked at the both of us. "You men are such homophobics…its not like im saying to watch him-which you guys do anyways when your in the bathrooms at the university! So just help him out….nurse."

"Intern Collins….intern, get it straight."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head. "Whatever Glass just help him."

We both sighed and did what she told us to do.

After getting my stuff done I settled back into my comfy bed. Once Aiden was gone I started to say something. "Shane….Do you want a child now? Be honest."

She plopped in the chair beside me and frowned. "I don't know…..Im 19.….I still live with my parents…don't have a job…unmarried, unfit to ever be a parent…..maybe I shouldn't." That kind of made me sad inside but I told her it was her choice….even though it was my child. I sucked in my breath and nodded. "If that's what you want…."

"Riley! Aren't you even going to talk me out of it? Or chill me out! Do you even want this baby?"

Oh so that's what she wanted. She wants our famous pep talks. I waved her over to signal to come here, once she was standing I patted the spot next to me, she sat and laid her head against my chest, letting my arm wrap around her torso. I stroked her hair for a while till her brown eyes glazed into mine. "Riley?" Gosh she looked like a scared….well Kitten.

"I do want this baby…..to be honest….Being a father has always been…a dream of mine really….but im not going to pressure you into early motherhood, but if you do want this baby then I will definitely be supportive…..financially and emotionally."

Shane sucked in a breath and made a face. "That still doesn't tell me what I should do."

"How about this….talk to your sister." that shot her up like her ass was on fire. Her eyes were wide and frightened.

"Are you kidding me! My sister will certainly tell my father!"

Riley shook his head. "Ask her not to. I mean sisters have secrets don't they….me and Josh do. Me and Aiden to so why not you and Alyssa."

Shane took a bit to let that thought process then she sighed. "Can you-"

"Go on sweetie…I need to sleep anyways." She smiled. Leaned in and kissed my lips.

"I love you. You be good okay."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled. She laughed and skipped out. I laid back, closed my eyes and let the dark engulf me.

**Shane's POV**

I came into my sisters house hearing chaos. I was almost ran over by Caleb, thinking he wanted to get past me I tried moving but it became clear to me he was trying to hide behind me when I saw the little girl approach. "Help me Shane! Melissa wont leave me alone!"

Melissa was about 9. And Josh's little sister. He has a little brother too. His little sister and brother are adopted though. His other brother Kaden who was at the age of 3 is his real blood brother. Melissa was actually Caleb's little stalker when he was little so it shocked us all that she was adopted into the Andrews family which is Josh's real family.

Melissa ran circles around me trying to catch Caleb, laughing as she ran. "Caleeeebbbbb! Stopp running!"

"No go away!" Caleb ran off into the living room. Like a man would so do. I gazed down at Melissa who was giggling.

"Trying to get your man huh?"

"Yep. He is a tough dude but I know he's just being shy." She giggled then took off to go catch him again, calling his name out. I stopped in the living room entrance, seeing Betsy passed out on the couch, books piled around her. Typical. Josh was no where to be seen, and Mikey was on his laptop to engulf in his business to say hi I guess, Maya was on the floor coloring, she was just like her daddy to engulf to even look up, I didn't see Alyssa but I did hear her. Her voice was rising as she came closer to the kitchen door, she was getting on to Caleb and Melissa about running inside. Once she opened the door, seeing me she smiled. "Well hey little kitten. What's up?"

"Little? Im not little. Im 19!"

"Well arent you feisty kitten today huh?" Damn it Shane keep your hormones in check will you? I sucked in a breath, feeling a wave of nausea come about. I tried to settle it, eventually it did. "You okay Shane?"

I nodded. "Alyssa…I-can we talk…." I looked over at Mikey to see he was looking at us, one eyebrow raised. I turned my head back to my sister. "Alone…." I added.

"Mikey watch the kids for me." Alyssa said, passing by me. She jerked her head to the stairs, indicating that I follow which I did. With a steady breath I did. Hoping that this could be a good talk.

Once up to Alyssa's room she closed the door , took a seat in a desk chair. "Alright Shane what's up?"

I plopped my butt on the edge of her king size bed. I bit my lip. "Don't tell Mom or Dad alright?"

She sucked in and let out a breath. "Im not going to like this talk am I?"

I shrugged. Guess we'll find out. "What did you do when you found out that you were pregnant?"

Alyssa rose her brow slowly and answered. "Had them?"

I shook my head. "No…..how did you feel? I mean you were 18 when you had Aiden and Betsy…..so how did you decide to have them. I mean you could of gave them up or….worse but you had them."

Alyssa scratched her chin, sat back in the chair and said. "When I found out I was having twins….I was terrified, I never really wanted twins actually but Mikey told me a thing or two and really all I needed was him to be there for me along with my family. I really wasn't that confident in myself at that time but abortion was out of the question for me since it was my and Mikey's child- children- and after holding them in you for so long…you become very attached. Why do you ask?"

I looked down trying to find out how the hell im going to tell her. When I didn't answer she spoke. "Shane….your not….pregnant are you?"

I nodded slowly. I heard my sister get up, saw her feet come into my view, which led me to rise my head up, seeing a worried Alyssa in front of me. "How far?" She crouched in front of me, my eyes followed her movements.

"Almost two months."

She sighed. "So does Riley know?" I nodded. "He told me to come talk to you about my decision."

"Me?"

"Yes since you been here before."

"Honey I may have been there before but that doesn't mean im the one to make up your mind. Shane this is your child. Your responsibility. This is your decision to make. We cant make it for you like you're a kid Shane. All we can do now is support whatever decision you make."

For once in my life my sister's words actually made sense. No wonder I adored her when I was a kid. She always made sense but I never paid no mind till now, even when 35 she still does, a bit more wiser than I remember.

She was right. This decision is all on me.

I walked around town trying to gather myself when I saw David coming out of the commons grounds. And here I thought he finally got burned. Oh well. He isn't bothering me. I wonder if he gave up on us….I hope so. I made my way back to my house, hearing my 55 year old mother talking to my 56 year old father. Michael and Eve are in there too. I guess their making dinner. I shouldn't tell them yet. Not till I made my final decision. I went up to my room, figuring to study but the wave of nausea hit me again making me feel really light headed. Being pregnant kind of sucks when your always sick. I sighed, plopped on my bed…..closed my eyes and faded away.

What will I do?

_**Shane's Dream**_

_**I slowly made my way to the window, leaning closely to the seal no knowing what else will appear. With no warning a child's bloody face appeared, pushing against the window pane. I screamed, falling backwards on to the hard wooden floor. I turned on my hands and knees, looked up to see the bloody child's face again, in my face…..black wholes for eyes, broken mouth that was wide open. Blood like flesh was exposed with no skin covering it up. I screamed again, lifting myself up, and slamming myself against the wall. I closed my eyes hoping I would really wake up this time. Once I opened my eyes I saw the baby gone. I steadied my breaths, trying to calm myself.**_

_**Everything around me dissolved into darkness, leaving me alone in the black. I managed to my feet, looking around, waiting to see what was going to happen next. **_

_**Riley came out of the darkness, thankfully he had facial features. He smiled as he wrapped me in our arms. **_

"_**Riley….is that really you?"**_

_**He nodded, looked away to his side view. I followed his gaze and saw a beautiful girl that was running to us. "Mama! Daddy!" She had my hair color and Riley's eyes. A smile that can stop a thousand hearts. She was gorgeous. And she was ours. The girl was halfway towards us when she stopped, stared at us and then the nastiest thing happened. Her arms was chopped, head, legs and feet, she didn't even have chance to scream. Blood everywhere. I saw that I was alone again, Riley disappeared again. Leaving me, scared, gaping at my daughters torn apart body…..it was like those abortions…. Chopping the babies to bits. I shook in fear in that actually happening. I closed my eyes for a moment than opened them to see the same child in a house. Well at least she isn't chopped up. She was in a room that looked right for a child. She was just reading. Minding her own business until her dad that wasn't at all Riley came in, he started yelling at her, beating the hell out of her, and the what looks like to the mom that wasn't me joined in. I screamed telling them to stop and quit but they didn't. I held my eyes so I couldn't look anymore, hearing the girls screams and cries made me burst into tears.**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**No more! Stop it already!" I screamed. I let my hands fall to my side, opened my eyes to see the dead body laying on the floor. I gasped to see my daughter was just beaten to death. I screamed as loud as I could, closed my eyes.**_

_**Feeling my tears increase…..**_

_**I cant abort my child….**_

_**I cant put it up for adoption….**_

_**My screams went on and on, crying as well, I kept hearing my parents voices calling my name.**_

_**What did my daughter do to deserve such torture?**_

_**I ran to my daughter's corpse, held her in my arms, and cried feeling in pain again. "Im here…mama's here baby!"**_

_**The girl's eyes moved slowly to meet mine. "Why….weren't you here….when I needed you….."**_

"_**Im…sorry baby…"**_

"_**You just thought of yourself…..you're a mother….of a dead child no matter if its abortion or adoption….so if you really love me mommy…."**_

"_**I'll-"**_

"_**Have me." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, head angled up words. Dead. My breath shook along with my body. I laid the body down, scooted away from her, and just sat there.**_

_**I cried again, hugging my legs back and forth.**_

"Shane wake up." Dad commanded

_**Hearing my father's voice above me made me look up at the darkness around me. "Daddy!"**_

"Yes baby….its me. Wake up."

"_**Daddy… im scared….I don't know what to do….."**_

"Honey? Your dreaming. Come on wake up." Mom's soothed voice appeared.

_**My mother's voice made me stand, turn in circles, tears still coming down. "Mommy! Mama…." again I started to sob. I closed my eyes…..wanting to wake up.**_

With a gasp I opened my eyes to see my parents looking down at me with worried faces. I found out that I was turned on my back, my ponytail came out, and my bed all messed up. I sat up, my parents who were sitting on my bed kept looking at me. "What?"

"What do you mean what? You been screaming for the past hour about babies and calling out to us." My dad explained.

"When we heard you we decided to get you up. What kinda dreams are you dreaming?"

"Erm….nothing."

"Nothing my butt Shane Elizabeth, now tell us."

I bit my lip….thinking back on my dream.

I guess I should tell them since I made my final decision.

"Mama…..Daddy….im-pregnant…."

**Alright I know this Chappie is short but I will have 75 uploaded soon! I promise~!**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1. What to do when all my kids are grown up and having fams of their own? And I mean Bets, Aiden, Anna, Shane and Riley.**

**2.) Would you want Melissa to be Caleb's future love interests?**

**3.) What gender do you want Betsy and Shane to have?**

**4.) How am I doing so far on this story?**

**Rate me: 1=suck 2= could be better 3= ok 4= its cool 5= great 6=oh yeah! 7=awesome! 8=terrific! 9=hell yeah! 10= Loving the flipping thing!**

**5.) Can you think of a way to bring back a bad guy so we can have tons of drama?**

**Glass house Ages!**

**Claire=55**

**Shane=56**

**Eve=56**

**Michael=57**

**Mikey=36**

**Alyssa=35**

**Aiden=17**

**Betsy17**

**Caleb=10**

**Maya=7**

**Shane=19**

**Riley=21**

**Josh=18**

**Anna=22**

**That's all their ages.**

**Facts about me**

**1. I like to get distracted very easily**

**2. I can sing**

**3. I accent sounds like Im from the uk or new jersey**

**4. I love kitties**

**5. My face book has over 100 friends. Lol**

**Welp that's all! Chapter 75 is coming very soon!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I REALLY WANT MY 313 REVIEWS BACK LOL. IDK Y I JUST LOVED THE FEELING OF PEOPLE READING AND REVIEWING. IM WEIRD LIKE THAT I KNOW.**

**-MIKI-**


	75. Chapter 75:Encountering Life Here

**Alrighty lets get started shall we?**

**To **

**Best Goth: so happy that u found my story! Cant get in touch with my others anonymous reviewers. Anyways. Anna is older then all of them but she still was in the same grade as they were cause she missed so much school over the years and all.**

**Josh and Riley are brothers but not blood related. If you look back in my story you will see that Josh was adopted into Riley's family.**

**WELL WITH THAT DONE LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEWWWWW! OR I SHALL KILL SOMEONE YOU LOVE OF MUWAHAHA JK BUT NO SERIOUSLY REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 75**

**Shane's POV**

"Don't be mad daddy." I pleaded, watching him pace back and forth. Im so glad Eve and Michael decided to go visit aunt Jen and her husband along with her now 10 year old Caroline. Im just grateful that they weren't here to see my father blow up. My mother on the other hand just stood near me, arms folded, looking so cool and collected, her eyes following my father's movements. Totally opposite of my father.

"Why? Just cause that punk we let stay in this house knocked you up!" He turned on my mother. "You! You just had to let him stay didn't you?"

"Shane Collins you better check who your yelling at." My mother warned in a deep purr. He shook his head and muttered. "I gave him a home, food a bed and this, THIS is how he repays me! By impregnating my little girl!"

Doesn't he know that im nineteen years of age? And why is he being so pissy? Didn't Alyssa get pregnant at 18 then have her kids after she turned 19? God this is so typical. I hate that he treats me like this! I shot up, padded up to him then said. "Im not a little girl anymore daddy! Im 19 years old a legal adult!"

"No daughter of mine will be 19 and pregnant!" He growled. Anger boiled with in me. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Tears of anger. I clenched my fists and yelled. "Your being totally unfair! Alyssa was pregnant a year younger then me! Im not 16 anymore so stop trying to control me like im younger! Im not!"

We arent talking about Aly we are discussing you!" He bellowed.

"No discussion over! I get what your saying so just…..just let me be!" I screamed, pushed past him and fled up to my room.

I plopped on my bed and cried, letting the tears finally escape. I was crying so hard that I didn't hear my mother come in. I lifted my head up from my pillow when I felt the bed tilt. I frowned when I saw it was my mama. I hoped it was my dad but I knew it was lost hope. I sniffed, got to my knees and let my mother engulf me in her arms. "I'll talk to your father…. You and I will have a talk now… alright."

I nodded and burst into tears once again. Wishing my daddy was holding me.

**Shane's POV**

Its hard for dads to let go of their little girls. Especially their youngest daughters. Its hard for me and that's why im being a class A jack ass. Which I know I should of not went ballistic and stayed calm like Claire did but how could I when my baby is about to have a baby? I guess im just being selfish, she did have a great point. Aly was younger when she got pregnant and weirdly I was okay with it….but I guess that's just cause my little kitten was there and without Shane aka my kitten I have no more children left…..

Losing my last baby is really painful.

Engulfed deeply in my thoughts and washing the dishes I jumped, twirled when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. Turned I found my oldest daughter standing there, her arms folded and eyebrow raised. "Getting scared at your old age dad?"

"No just got lost in my thoughts, did a Claire I guess."

Aly nodded then smiled her mothers smile. "So I guess Shane announced our new family member?"

I blinked. "How did you know?"

"She needed advise and told me."

"What? And you didn't tell us?" I felt a little betrayed.

"Not place to tell daddy you should know that." I should and I do. I frowned at the thought. I hated that she was right. Just like her mother.

"Mama called me up…..told me I needed to talk to you while she talks to Shane. So im going to take a guess that you went ballistic?"

I frowned more. "Yeah. Totally. God im such an ass whole. I messed up big time."

"Apparently." A voice said. I turned my head in the direction of the voice to see it was my lovely wife. She made her way into my arms, my hands around her hips. Alyssa looked at us held up her hands. "Look I have to go watch my own kids. I love you and Shane but I have to jet….I will call Shane up or talk to her when she comes over to see Bets." With that she led herself out to the door. Once she was gone Claire tapped on my shoulder making me look down at her. "You need to apologize to me for yelling at me and talk to you daughter."

I hugged her close, kissed her lips. "Im sorry baby…..I shouldn't had let out my anger on you."

Claire smiled. "That's better now go talk to you baby girl."

I smiled, nodded then made my way to Shane's room.

I opened the door to see my daughter standing in front of her window. Her back to me. "Shane?"

She turned her head to me then looked back. I came to her side and followed her gaze. She was looking at the house across the street from us. The one Alyssa bought but moved out into the house next to us. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"That house….. I always wanted that house…..the first time I laid eyes on it was when first grade started. I dreamed about having kids in that house and getting married in that house."

"Wow you really liking that house."

She nodded, laid her hand on her belly. "Daddy I know im young-"

I laid my hand on her head, making her look up at me. "I know baby and im sorry I acted so stupid…." I scooted closer to her, my hand sliding down her messy hair but very soft like her moms. "You're a young woman….I should know that by now….but its just I till see you as my little girl." I looked down a bit. I felt arms around my neck hugging me. Shane spoke. "I will always be your little girl daddy. I'll always be the baby in the family and I will always be your baby…." She looked up into my eyes. "But I will just have an extended family….your not loosing me…..your gaining more… a grandchild and a son-in-law who can really….erm make your little girl happy."

I smiled at my daughter. "Okay….im fine now. You should-actually we should go visit Riley….I need to talk to him."

That got me a wide eyed look. "Dad!"

"Don't worry alright. I wont go ballistic on him I just need to talk with him."

"Whatever you do…..do not I repeat do not kill him."

I laughed. "That would be your job princess. Im just the support."

We both looked at each other for a minute then just laughed.

**Riley's POV**

I was up on my feet when Shane came in along with her father. I smiled but frowned when she gasped. "Your supposed to be in bed Riley!"

"No im supposed to be on call."

She ran to my side, tried to lay me back down but thankfully me being strong and all helped. "Shane im okay."

"Its only been a day since your shooting."

"A day is all I need."

I looked over at Shane who was shaking his head. "What?"

"Nothing…its just you should listen to her. Women do know a lot more then we men do."

"But-my butt is numb." I whined, frowning at my beautiful girl. She sighed, threw up her hands. "I give up." She sat on the bed.

"Honey… could you go… so me and Riley could talk?" Shane looked at his daughter. Shane sighed, got to her feet and looked at her dad.

"Don't kill him…." With a kiss to both of us she left.

I bit my lip. A talk with daddy….that's not good right? "Riley." I sat down slowly, holding my side.

"Should I run now or-"

Shane chuckled. "No, no. this is just a talk about what you will be doing to provide for my little girl."

Oh? Oh that. Well this is going to be short and simple talk. Been preparing myself for this…..since the day I met her. Thinking back on how she looked when I met her for the first time made me smile. The way she was crying…..was just cute that I couldn't think about just passing by. "Sir I know where your going with this. I know im a rookie cop but I will do my job well, get an apartment and support Shane all the way-"

"Actually my boy I kind of want her to have something…..better then an apartment…."

"Umm but sir I don't have money for a house."

He smiled big. "That's why you have parents to pay. I wont take no for an answer."

I nodded slowly, scratched my head and sighed. "I guess I'll go look for a house then-"

"Already found one."

What? "You-you did?"

"Yep. I will show you it soon in the mean time….. We need to talk about how she will support the baby and juggle school at the same time."

"She told me that she doesn't like classes….even in college people are such…..jerks. We could talk about online schooling and I will watch the baby when she really needs to focus sir."

Shane frowned. "Your taking my fun away you know. A father's duty is to talk with his daughters boyfriend."

I laughed. "Sorry sir."

"Sir? Makes me sound old. Call me Shane. Like Mikey does…." He smiled.

I did to and nodded.

**Melissa's POV**

Since the day I noticed his brown eyes…..I couldn't help myself. Chasing him is all I can do these days. Caleb Glass is what im aiming for, I know im 9 and I know I don't know a lot but I do know this…..he will be the guy I marry.

"Hey Caleb." I ran up to him, threw my arms around his neck. We were in front of the school and he just got dropped off by his mama. He jerked away, pushed me off when his friends started laughing at us. He had his mad face on. "Stay away from me." He ordered, strutted off leaving me behind. I knew I should of listened but I never did. I caught up with him and held his hand. "Caleb to be so mean. I like you a lot."

His friends kept laughing and making fun that's when, he pulled away and pushed me, hard enough to make me fall on the ground. I felt tears coming, hoping it was just from the pain of my butt and not my 9 year old heart.

"Good job Caleb now tell her to buzz off." his friend Noah said

"Ya Caleb kick her." His other friend Dean suggested. I gazed up at him, looking at that shocked but mad face. He took a few steps towards me. Afraid I might actually get hit or kicked I got to my feet.

"Fine…..I'll leave you alone…..sorry that I care about you!" I sputtered. Noah scoffed and shoved me away from Caleb. "Whatever girl just go away with your annoying self."

I took the shove, hitting the wall behind me hard that I felt pain all through my body- well my head- I held my head, letting the tears escape I looked upon that still face. All of a sudden….I felt a little tired…and dizzy. I don't know what happened next cause….it went all black after the dizzy came in.

**Caleb's POV**

Its scary as shit when you watch a girl fall unconscious to the ground, her head was bleeding, that's what scared me. I gasped, kneeled down to her, held her in my arms. "Melissa?" I called out, looking at her pale small face.

"Ah Caleb shes just acting." Dean said. I glared up at him.

"Yeah that brat only wants attention. She's okay."

"She's fucking bleeding you blind dumbass! Go get help!"

They shook their heads. "No way they will asks us all kinds of shit."

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. Scooped her up in my arms and shook her a bit. "Melissa?" no answer. In the corner of my eye I saw Noah going to grab her foot. Probably going for her again. I gave him a cold look. "You lay a hand on her and you freakin dead dude."

That got him to back off. I backed up a bit, turned on my feet and ran.

"Where are you going?" Dean yelled.

I didn't answer. Like hell I would. They didn't like her but I did. God im stupid. I came in the nurses office, explained it all to her and soon Mel was sent to the hospital.

Weeks pass and Mel finally was back at school but she wasn't the same. She stayed away from me. Avoided me. It was like we never met. Kinda weird. Always wanted her to leave….and now she did. I was on my way to lunch when I heard a yell from behind, I turned to see Melissa was running past me looking back, I followed her eyes to see some of my classmate boys running after her, I did what I needed to, I put my foot out and tripped them. I saw Melissa stopped, her fearful eyes looked at me. I smiled at her not paying no mind to the boys I tripped which I should have or I could of seen the punch coming. I was on the ground in seconds. Melissa was at my side in seconds. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just having a ruff day." I said, getting to my feet. I shoved her behind me so I could defend her and laid my eyes on the 3 boys. "So you done messing with girls? Or should I kick the crap out of you to make sure!"

I really should of known that I was gonna get fucked up but….like a Glass kid…..I was unprepared. And not that strong.

In the end I had Betsy pick me up from school.

Betsy put some ice on my head and said. "You are just like Aiden I swear. Always throwing punches."

"Don't you mean Shane sissy?" Maya corrected.

"Her too."

"Caleb theres someone here to see you." my mom came in with Mel at her side. I got up and rushed right to her.

"Are you okay Melissa?"

She looked at me kinda strange. She smiled and nodded. "Ye. I just came by to tell you thank you for saving me. You didn't have to help a girl that you don't know out."

"But….I do know you Mel."

She blinked, with confusion on her face. "Funny I don't know you….well thanks anyways." She smiled and showed herself out. I cant believe that all this time…..she doesn't know me.

The next day at school I presued her and another day and another day. Finally at the end of the week she got really annoyed and yelled at me for it. "What do you want?"

"For you to remember Melissa."

"Look I don't know what your talking about but I don't know you Caleb….sorry but….you got the wrong girl now please leave me alone." She pulled away, looked at me for a minute then walked off…..it felt like she was walking out of my life….for good.

**Maya's POV**

All my life I been taught to help people, all kinds. So why am I getting a glare from Bobby Peterson? Well I can say only this. He hates me. Despises me really. He is 9 and a 5th grader. And to be saved by a 4th grader like me really says something. Says things like he really is a wimp. Which he isn't, he was just about to get hit by some 6th grader who wanted his lunch. Sorry that I pulled him out of the way in time. Now for my saving him he treats me poorly. He pulls my hair, pushes me around and yes I take it. Why? Well I love him. Ok love is a strong word and im only 7 so I will say I like him a lot. He can be sweet when he wants to be. He is so cute when he shows his true self. The tough guy act is just for his friends but I know that its all an act.

"So what are you going to be doing for the summer Bobby." I asked him. It so happens that he lives down the street from me so really he cant get away from me. He was so cute. He had red hair and gray eyes. A very charming smile. He shrugged. "Play with friends I guess."

"Can I join?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause you're a girl. Nobody likes girls…..so stop annoying us okay." I stopped and watched him walk off. God he was just like my brother but at least my brother had toleration for me…why couldn't I be a boy? And whats the difference really? I have the same body as he does….. I tied my hair back and put on my cap, catching up with him I smiled. "Okay im not a girl. So now can I play?"

"No. just leave me alone will ya." He glared down and kept walking. I sighed, stomped inside and slammed the front door. When my parents walked in the hall to see why the door slammed anger boiled threw me. "Why did you have to have me as a stupid girl!" I yelled and ran up the stairs but was caught by my big sister. I tried to get away but I was in her arms in seconds.

"Whats up with you?"

"Nothing just put me down."

"That didn't sound like nothing. Come on Maya tell me."

I clenched my teeth then sighed. "I want to be a boy…."

She came into her room while carrying me. She sat me beside Josh who was laying down. He smiled when I crawled to him, laid by him as well. His arm wrapped around me. "So why do you want to be a boy?" Betsy asked.

"So I wont be left out on fun things anymore."

"Left out?"

"Yeah Peter wont let me play with him just cause im a girl…..I mean whats the difference between me and him. We both have the same body….its annoying."

Betsy laughed, sat next to me, legs crossed. "Someday soon you will know the difference…..but in the mean time…you do what you can to have fun…if he doesn't wanna play with you then forget him. Go play with other boys….you might even get him mad by doing that."

"I don't want him mad though."

"What she means is you might get him mad because your not hanging out with him, instead your hanging out with other boys. Trust me it works all the time."

I shook my head. "I don't care…..really I just want to be alone." I got up from Josh's grasp and fled to my room so I can just think…and be by myself like always.

**Okay I know this ones a short chap but god I had a hard time doing this one. The next one will be hopefully better….if you guys can…I beg u to suggest some ideas I can roll with here. Im sorry for the delayed chapter but the next one will hopefully come soon lol. I just need more ideas. Im so blocked right now it aint funny.**

**No questions or facts but questions for me I would love if you can. Ummmm I will make sequels and plan to make this story last. I hoped you liked the first in sight on Maya's and Caleb's love interests. Well Love you!**

**Suggest ideas for me please! Thank you**

**REVIEW! **

**-MIKI-**


	76. Chapter 76:New start of Whole new Drama

**Hello my dear Readers!**

**To**

**Jackforce17: Thank you for the ideas and no im not changing Aidens baby's name.**

**Best Goth: I had to remake this account due to the fact of my lack of patience. Once I saw my stories gone I didn't want to waste time waiting for the day I could write again so I stumbled on the account I made later on in the same year of 09. Im glad I did too. I wanted my stories back up as soon as possible so I can let my fans enjoy this story.**

**Team Shane: Omg I missed you lol! You havent reviewed since my early chapters. Im glad your back and hoping that your enjoying every second of it.**

**ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS CHAPTER ON THE ROAD HERE.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**3 YEAR TIME SKIPPED.**

**Josh's POV**

Its been 3 years since I left. 3 years since I saw my girl and 3 years I been in war. It was bloody and scary but an adventure that I will never truly vanquish. Looking out the window, watching the Morganville town pass by I remembered the day I left, the day I told my family and the day Betsy saluted me as I shuffled to the plane…..

I was just a young boy then but now….21 and ready for anything just pumps me up. "We're here." The cab driver said, bring me back to where I was I saw that we were parked outside Betsy's house. It hasn't changed at all really. I got out, paid the man and made my way to the door. Before I even got the chance to knock the door swung open to reveal Betsy standing there with a little girl beside her. "Josh!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, squealing and crying like she would never see me again which I guess that would be true if I died but thankfully I survived. I wrapped my arms around her waist thinking she was skinnier when I left but quickly distinguished that thought.

"Betsy!" I kissed her head, she lifted, craned her neck then smacked her lips against mine. She looked at me with a smile and tears forming in her eyes. "God I thought the worst when your letters stopped."

I bit my lip then smiled smoothly. "Im sorry sweetie….just got caught up in surviving ya know."She laughed.

"Mama." A small voice made us move apart and look at the girl who is standing in the doorway. She looked a lot like me when I was younger. Betsy picked her up and gazed towards me with a nervous smile. It took me a few seconds to catch that she just called Betsy _**mama**_?

"Umm mama?"

She nodded. "Yeah…about that surprise I told you when you left?"

"Yeah….you said something about having something for me but I had to leave so you just saluted me without telling me.""Well….this is our surprise." She jerked her head down at the blond head little girl. I widened my eyes.

"Are you saying- you were with child when I left?" I asked after calculating the words and motions in my head. Betsy smiled and nodded. "This is Summer….our 3 year old daughter."

I knew my jaw was dropped and I hoped it wasn't all the way to the floor. I looked at Summer with a smile. She waved a little at me before hugging her mom's neck. I got Betsy pregnant….at 17? And I went off to war! Betsy pushed up my jaw so that it was closed and gave me a 'are you okay?' look.

"We…..You….She…."

Shane came up with a smirk. "Hey dude! Your back it's a pleasure to have you here."

Riley came up behind her holding a little girl who had long brown hair with green eyes. "Bro its so good that your back."

Betsy moved, pulled me in the house, shutting the door she came to me with a worried look. "Josh? Sweetie say something."

I blinked rapidly and let out a breath. "How could you not tell me? I wouldn't have gone to Iraq if I knew you were pregnant."

Betsy eyed Shane, handed Summer to Shane, took me to her bedroom -now hers and summers room- she closed the door, glided up to me. "Why didn't you tell me bug?" I asked, cupping her face in my hands. Her hands grasped mine as she took a breath.

"You always said you wanted to be in the army…..I mean since the day you saw that air force movie in world history right? Well I hoped tinkering could be your thing and make you forget about going but….when you told me you wanted to go in the war to save people I wasn't about to hold you back like I did before…..and telling you I was pregnant….before you left would of made you stay."

"No it-"

"I know you Joshua….you would of stayed." She was on the money about that….I would of stayed. I let go of her face and held her waist. Leaned my forehead on hers. "Are you mad?" She asked. Her blue eyes gazing into mine.

"No….You gave me a gift….."

"I should be saying that to you since you do have the magic to do that stuff."

I laughed at the same time she did and it felt so great to hear her laugh again. I kissed her lips softly. "God I missed you." I said, wrapping her in my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder, her hands lay still on my shoulders.

"I missed you too Josh….so much…."

I kissed her head and pulled away to get a better look at her. She was in jeans that was tight around the butt part making it an excellent view for me. She had a shirt on that looks like its mine. She had it tied in the back making it tight enough to show off her grown assets. She caught me starring which really embarrassed me to the point of me turning red.

"So your noticing huh?"

"What?" I asked. She laughed, hugged my arm to actually make me feel her assets pressing against my skin. I blushed a lot more as I thought really dirty thoughts. She laughed even more.

"Your so cute and innocent, haven't changed one bit baby."

I pulled away and frowned. "I have so changed."

"Please….even when 21 you still act like a little boy when it comes to boobies." I smiled at her laugh thinking that I made a baby with this woman made my heart do a summersault.

"Come on weirdo I wanna go see the rest of my family."

She nodded, grabbed my hand and led me to the living area.

**Betsy's POV**

Cant really say much right now, with Josh here its like high school all over again. My stomach cant stop throbbing and my heart keeps pounding like a drum. Its been 3 years, long hell full years since her left but now looking at him in his army uniform talking to my brother and Riley just makes this seem like its all a dream and im going to wake up in my apartment to hear Summer crying and be all alone again.

"Hey." A voice interrupted my thoughts making me look to my side I see Anna and Shane with grins on their faces.

"So how does it feel?" Anna asked.

"What?"

"Having Josh home finally. You can show him the apartment and Summer can finally get close to her daddy!"

I nodded. "Yeah until he sees the rat hole im living in….and if he finds out that I got fired from yet another job then-"

"He will go out, get a job and you two will fix up that rat hole." Anna said. I gave them both long looks and nodded. Anna smiled when Aiden came to join us. He smiled and said. "Ben's getting fussy and so are your kids Shane."

Anna nodded. "Where's Ben now?"

"He is in the bathroom hiding from the girls…."

"Crap." Shane sputtered and took off. I watched Aiden and Anna follow then walked to my little girl. She hasn't spoken yet, 3 years old and mute isn't such a great thing…..well that's what her parents told her. "Hey sweetie." Summer took her eyes off her dad and put them onto me. She kept the same face she had since she was 2. A frown and dead like eyes. She smiled a little, her way of saying hey.

"You ready to go?" She nodded.

"Your daddy will be coming too you know." She blinked, turned her head back to Josh and just kept staring. I loved her to death but man she can be gloomy. I got to my feet -was kneeling down- and stroked her head then shuffled to Riley and Josh.

"-That's how you do it." Josh ended, he looked over at me with a smile, his hand was placed in the center of my lower back. Riley nodded, looked at his watch and made a _**yikes**_ sound.

"Well love to talk more but Baily and Sam needs their nap." He engulfed Josh in a brotherly hug, ruffled his hair and grinned. "Welcome back twerp. Maybe you can get miss priss in line here."

I smirked. "Im sorry last I checked Shane was the miss priss not I." Riley laughed, kissed my head and ducked out to get his family. Aiden was kissing my parents bye when he caught the sight of me. He shuffled over gave me a brotherly hug, as well a kiss on the head, gave the same gesture but without the kiss. Soon everyone but me Josh and Summer left. I talked to my mom and dad for a bit then laid Summer in her car seat.

"So what's up with Summer?" Josh asked as he drove to my-our- place.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she….doesn't talk….3 year old would be rambling us adults ears off."

I shrugged. Took a breath in and said. "She's been like that since she was 2.….it isn't normal and it worries me."

"Well yeah…Summer seems like shes miserable….I mean by her facial expressions I saw….all she did at the house was just sat and watched while the other kids go play."

I shrugged, proceeded to get out once the car stopped, grabbed Summer and headed up to the brick building. I went inside, knowing Josh is trailing behind me, knowing he will see what a gross pit this place is and realize that im the most unfitted mother ever for living here with my child.

"Wow….its…." Josh began, he was trying to think of nice things to say when he was looking into my small apartment.

"Go ahead say it."

"What?" He turned to look at me. I bit my lip, adjusting Summer in my arms I said. "Its disgusting which it is." I walked in, went to my room, laying my sweet sleeping daughter on my bed I started to declutch her.

"Its not. Its just…small."

"Yeah well its all I could afford on the salary I have…." Well had. Josh leaned against the door, folded arms and his green eyes looking at me.

"Were do you work?"

"No where now."

"Really? Why?" He asked. I looked up at hem with a frown.

"The truth?"

He nodded. I got to my feet, glided to him. "My boss knew I wasn't wed, a mother, and a woman who was waiting for her lover to return…..he knew what buttons to press with me…so he told me if I wanted my job I would have to earn it…..I was thinking more hours….so was he….but we both had different ideas….and his idea was me in his bed."

Josh looked mortified. "He asked you to sleep with him?"

"Yes. Once I said no….he fired me and threw me out so now I have to find a new job."

Josh pushed off the door and pulled me in his arms. "What if I buy a house….and make the money for now?"

"Josh you just came back today…..don't you think you need to rest?"

Josh shook his head and kissed my head. "I need to provide my part in this family….those 3 years are behind me now….and I got my army fetish out of the way so now I can focus on you and Summer."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "we're not even married or engaged….so I wont take your offer…."

"Betsy…"

"Sorry marriage or nothing….do you know how long its been since we been dating? Since I was 13.….im 20 now and a mother of your child….we didn't even marry before she was born which wasn't your fault….it was mine."

"Yours? I should of proposed like I was planning to do before I left so it was my fault." He smiled.

"You were going to…."

"Yes. I wanted to right in front of everyone….but…I chickened out…"

"W-why?"

"You were 17.….I didn't want to tie you down….get your hopes up and then….die if I did….."

"I would of understood or something….its just…Aiden is married…even Shane the tomboy is married. I just….I just want my turn…..a boyfriends great Josh but not for my child Summer deserves better

Josh bit his lip. "But if you tell me then it just ruins the moment…my moment. Betsy….please let me provide for you right now and I swear to god that you will get your proposal and your marriage…I promise…just please…"

I gazed upon him, thought about it for a bit then gave in. "Alright….but for tonight….we both sleep on the pull out couch while she takes the bed."

"Doesn't she have her own room."

"No. it has one bedroom and a bathroom hardly a kitchen and hardly a living room…" I shrugged.

"Tomorrow…..we are looking for a place…..spending my money I got working at Iraq on us. Not taking no for an answer either." He kissed my head and smiled which made me grin a little. "Thanks."

"Anything for you sweetie." He said and gave me another kiss. This time it was on my lips. It felt like everything was coming back together…..

Finally.

**Caleb's POV**

"Mel do you want to hang out?" I asked Melissa who was sitting by me. She looked up from her book and her green eyes darted at me.

"What do you want to do?" She closed her book and tilted her head to the side. I shrugged. "Anything I guess."

Melissa got up from the bench she was sitting on and sat in my lap. She hugged my neck and sighed. "Well I guess we have a dilemma Caleb…..since we always had something to do." I laughed, held her waist.

"Well we could go play Xbox tonight when you come over to chill with Maya."

"I can kick your butt again cant I?"

"Only if I let you princess." it was good until Mel got hit in the head with a foot ball. I stood up and looked around to see my best friend Noah coming to us. He picked up his ball and frowned. "Sorry Mel are you okay?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Well to give my apology a real meaning why don't you accept my question of do you want to join me for a date tonight?"

Melissa blinked, looked so unsure, she looked to me then him. "Um I made plans-"

"That she can cancel…"

"But-" I elbowed her in the arm and smiled at Noah.

"She'll be glad to go out with you."

Noah smiled, nodded and kissed her on the lips for a quick second….made me wanna snap his neck. Once he was gone she suckered punched me so hard that I think the big man upstairs felt it. "Ow."

"You idiot why did you do that!"

"Because you liked him since sixth grade so now is the chance to start a relationship with him."She frowned. "But I already made plans with you…and Maya."

"Well we can chill tomorrow…or some other time. Right now you have a date to go to so be off." She rolled her eyes.

"Bossy."

"You know it" I winked. We laughed and made our separate ways. Truth is I didn't want her to go on that date but I do want her to smile as much as possible…

A week passed then another and I been noticing Mel has been acting strange…..stranger then normal. "Mel." I called out when I saw her in the hallway. She turned to me and her beautiful green eyes looked dead. Its like she been turned off somehow. If that makes sense.

"I been trying to call you for weeks…."

She nodded. "Sorry…..just been busy…."

"With what?"

"More like who." A voice came about, turning to see Noah walking up to her, slung his arm around her shoulder making her flinch a little. "Sorry Caleb guess we just hit it off and well now….we are just hitting it right babe?"

Melissa nodded, looking at me with eyes that seemed to call out for help. What the hell did that mean? I scanned them both and said. "Mel I need to talk to you….alone." I glanced over at Noah seeing that kind of look that scares the shit out of me for some reason.

"Im sorry Caleb but me and Mel have some things to attend to." He said and when they were about to walk off I grabbed Mel's arm gently, pulling her towards me.

"Sorry Noah but me and Mel have a lot of things to attend to….." I growled, glaring I hugged her waist a little and walked to the supply closet where Noah couldn't interrupt. "Okay Mel what's wrong?"

I felt her body up against mine, her body was shaking. I held her, turning on the light I saw her shoulders moving rapidly as they went up and down. I knew she was crying. "Mel?"

"Say something to get me away from him Caleb…"

"What?"

She looked up at me and for the first time I saw a beautiful girl cry. It hurt like hell. "He hurts me!" She backed up and took off her shirt and exposed her small boobs which led me to covering my eyes like a gentleman would do cause….my mother always told me that looking at girls like that is a big no.

"What are you doing Mel!" I heard my voice squeaed like a little boy, damn puberty.

"Look at me." She commanded.

"No way my mother always told me that girls boobs are strictly to those girls."

"Caleb…please just look." She sobbed, biting my lip I slowly uncovered my eyes to see Mel's body exposed. I saw hand prints…..bruises… scares. And her breasts were covered with bruises. I took my eyes off of her damaged body and onto those teary eyes. I've never see Mel like this before, I mean back in grade school she was a cry baby but once middle school started she became more…..solid and aggressive. I took a step to her, grabbed her shirt and gently placed it back on her body. I stroked her brown back length hair, hugged her in my arms gently but tightly at the same time. "God Mel why didn't you tell me this sooner."

"Because….. He threatens to do stuff and im scared okay…Noah is scary….he-he….no…erm"

"Hey. Hey calm down Mel" I rubbed her back and kissed her head. "We will find a way okay….look I'll tell him to back off, if that doesn't work then I kick his ass."

"But I don't want you hurt."

"Me? Hurt? Please Mel your insulting me here." That made her chuckle and snuggle more into my arms.

"Just…don't leave okay…I don't want this to be over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is going to find me…and tell me to repeat this conversation…..I wont but-"

"But I will…..I will tell him straight up to back off or he will get a punch to his face."

She sighed. "Please don't fight okay….try to be civil."

"I'll try but it wont be easy."

And I was right cause later that day I found my self on top of Noah yelling at him, hearing the chanting of my peers behind me. God it felt good to beat the shit out of this creep. Mess with my girl you get fucked. I felt a hand pulling on my raised arm, I turned to see Mel looking scared to death. "Please Caleb stop!" She cried. I wanted more punches but she was more important than some friend- I mean ex friend. I got to my feet, pulling Noah up with me, I pushed him back and pointed at him. "If I ever see you hurting her again I wont be nice…..remember that shiner Noah….." I grabbed Mel's hand and took her away. When we stopped at the corner of the school I got the coldest glare from her. "What?"

"Don't what me!" She rose her fists up and started to hit me, I tried to chill her out but god for a pipsqueak she could punch finally I caught her fists and said. "Chill out Jackie chan."

"You know he could of hurt you! You dumb ass!"

"So let him! I can take it! I will take it! Its worth it as long as he is away from you then I don't give a shit what he does to me."

Her eyes formed tears, looking away she took a deep steady breath and said. "But I give a shit what happens to you Caleb."

I let down her fists and hugged her in my arms. "I should of just let you make your own move…..maybe then he wouldn't have hurt you."

"Don't you dare blame yourself. Its no ones fault. I will just have to avoid him…..just maybe with you I can do that."

"With me? Yeah…..be with me as much as possible alright."

Mel nodded. Hugged me, kissed my cheek and started to walk off but I grabbed her and said. "What the hell did I just say?"

"But I need to-"

"No we need to chill at my place. Come on Mel lets blow this school and be gone."

She smiled and nodded.

With that…..we were off.

**Maya's POV**

So Bobby Peterson is in the same grade, instead of being my friend he makes my life hell. God he is such and ass whole, why the hell did I have a crush on him when I was young, maybe I was on crack or something, I had to be to like that shit head. Walking to classes would be just great if I didn't have to encounter the skewed face all the time. And since im a braincase I had to be a 10year old in 8th grade. Joy. I hate my life.

"Hey Glass!" Bobby greeted as he leaned up against my locker. I sighed and glared.

"The hell do you want?"

"now is that anyway to talk to someone important?"

I looked around and shrugged. "All I see is a big dumb face boy standing in my way of my locker."

Bobby snarled and grabbed my collar. "Look here Glass you better watch it or-"

"Or what? You hit me? Go ahead I dare you….seriously im giving you permission….."

He stared at me and slammed me in the lockers making my back hurt. God it hurt. I bared my teeth and kept my stare on him. Waiting. Waiting for him to make the next move….although I didn't know the move would involve my lips to his. When he pulled back he looked down at me. "Don't tell anyone Glass…. Meet me at common grounds tomorrow." He ordered and walked off.

What hell just happened? I blinked and realized that he stole my first kiss.

"That ass whole!" I yelled. Cursing and griping I went to get my things and made my way to History. Some days I wish I was history. Ugh!

**Alright I hoped you liked it!**

**Interesting Fact.**

**Did you know that you can tell the authors favorite things if they write about them in the book….like With Rachel Cane and her Coke cola stuff, Its her favorite drink.**

**Questions:**

**1. How would you want me to end this story if you wanted me to end it?**

**2. What sequels do you want to happen?**

**3. What do you want to see happen later in this story?**

**4. Who are your fave characters in this story? ( I know I asked that a lot but hey some people switch characters.)(Like me, im liking Maya right now ^.^ cause she can kick ass at 10.)**

**Melissa is in 8****th**** grade, originally I wanted her to be in 7****th**** but since Maya and Caleb are in 8****th**** I will just make her be in 8****th**** too.**

**I really hoped yall like, I spent all afternoon and night with this sooooo Enjoy! Lol.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEWWWW!**

**3 you all!**

**-MIKI-**


	77. Chapter 77:Proposals and Parties

**Alright school is officially out! That means summer for me baby! Whoo-hoo!**

**To **

**Best Goth: I think you meant to say Maya when you asked me your question and in response to that question is Bobby will go through a fight with himself, he and Maya will bicker back and forth fight like hell and finally find love but I don't want to give anything away yet.**

**In this chapter im focused on Betsy and Josh after I get them done I will be doing a Maya and Caleb story…..if you want me to separate the sequel from this then please REVIEW AND TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS**

**Please please do that for me! If you do I will totally love you! Lol ok ok fine I will give you cookies! There you happy now? Lol lets get on with this chappie!**

**REVIEW! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 77**

**Betsy's POV**

It was a cool fall morning when I was unpacking my things to our new house. It was much like the house I grew up in only difference is its my place, and I get to decorate it, along with my boyfriend Josh. He's been very helpful with me and our daughter since he got back, he says he will do anything to make up the lost times, but I really think just having him here is enough. Although he doesn't agree so he is taking our whole family out to dinner his treat. I don't know how he could afford it but he say he can, though I don't like him spending money on us. Or me. He tells me this is a special occasion and I need to relax but he should know me by now.

"Mama." I looked back from where I was standing to see my daughter standing at the doorway. I smiled, loving the fact that she I talking more, and getting better, now that Josh has returned. I abandoned the open box that sat on the kitchen counter to crouch in front of my daughter.

"Yes?"

"What's daddy doing with our tv?" She asked in her small voice. I smiled at the fact that she called Josh daddy, finally. It took her a long time to get used to him. I rose a brow and blinked.

"I don't know. What is he doing with the tv?"

"He is messing with snakes mama." I laughed a little. She calls cable wires snakes and chocolate fudge mud. Its adorable. I got to my feet and held her hand as we entered the living room. Seeing Josh on the floor with TV wires in his hands I sighed which led him to gaze at us with a smile. "Hey ladies."

"What are you doing Joshua?" I laughed, crossing my legs, sitting down by him I pulled my baby into my lap, she sat like a good girl as she watched Josh work. He plugged in a wire to the back of the television gave out some grunts as he did and smiled at us again. "Fixing your tv….it had bad connection. How old is this crap tv?"

I bit my lip and said. "It was my grandpas' when he was little."

"That old…..well no wonder it sucks."

"Why not just leave it be….we can fix it later. Right now we have stuff to do."

He put down the wire, crossed his legs, sitting across from me he asked. "What do we have to do? Our dinner is not till 7 and right now its 10.…" When he saw the time he did a retake, dropped his jaw and scrambled up. "Actually I have to go!" I got to my feet, letting Summer scurry to her daddy's side. He stroked her head, kissed her and took off. I followed afraid I might miss him.

"Josh! Honey! Where are you going?" I stopped when he turned to face me, now holding the door open. He smiled down at me, kissed my lips softly. Once away he grinned and said. "You will know when seven strolls around baby." With those words he slapped on his army cap, his coat then closed the door. Leaving me to my daughter and to my thoughts.

**Josh's POV**

Once it was seven and our families were all sitting, talking and having a blast I got up and clanked a spoon against my glass making everyones attention go onto me. I smiled nervously I opened my mouth and began. "Everyone…I would love to have your eyes up here so you can see a special moment." I glanced over at Mikey and saw he had a wide grin. He knew what I was about to do and thankfully approved. But everyone else…..besides Alyssa had no clue. I took a breath, grabbed Bets's hand, pulled her up and smiled at her confused look spread across that beautiful face. I scanned her over, gawking at her formal attire. She was in a knee length dress, the top of it was strapless and sexy. Her hair was in curls that covered her back like a silk blanket. "Josh?"

I got the box ready, got to one knee, holding her hand. Looking at her shocked face I held up the box opened it, revealing a ring that was inside it. I asked. "Betsy Glass would you do me the honors of being my wife…."

Silence spread through the air like fog, I felt hot and nervous but at the same time excitement shivered through my body and cover my bones. I waited for shocked Betsy to answer. "Betsy?"

She blinked rapidly, let out a breath and nodded. "Yes Joshua Andrews I would be more than honored to be your wife!"

I got up wrapped her in my arms, hearing the claps of our families making this moment even more special. Nothing can take me away from her again.

Nothing.

**Melissa's POV**

Im glad that Caleb is in my life, without him I wouldn't know what to do.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?"

I looked at him and sighed. "My parents are out of town, my brothers and sisters are gone to their real parents for the weekend meaning I have to stay at your place."

"My place?"

"Yep. You get me for a whole week."

""Why not stay with Josh?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to." I frowned up at him. "Why are you asking questions I thought you would be glad I was coming to stay."

He smiled. "Im always glad Mel. Just I wanted to know things ok. So you coming over tonight?"

"Yeah my parents already left, my siblings did too so come with me to get my things?"

"Would love to." I smiled and hugged his arm. "You're the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for!"

"Okay what do you want" He joked. Laughing I said. "Nothing but you friendly love."

And he gave me just that as we went to my house and then his.

**Maya's POV**

"Ok kiss stealer….what do you want? You got 10 minutes before I leave." I said. Folded arms glaring at the king of scum.

He sighed and said. "You know….you were a lot nicer when you were 9."

"Well once you get picked on by an ass you learn to grow a back bone."

He grinned. That shit head actually grinned! About what? God I wanted to ring his neck.

"Look sorry for all the shit that happened in the pass…..lets play nice here okay?"

I stood up glaring at this scum. "I never play nice anymore. Should of thought of that when I was 9 you jerk." I grabbed my bag and stormed out only to be followed by Bobby, he stopped me in my tracks and said. "Wait for a minute will ya?"

"I waited too long for you. Sorry bud but you missed out on a good thing so back off and leave me the hell alone." I yelled, he grabbed my arm as I was leaving to go back home and that's when my reflexes kicked in, I took a swung at him then ran, ran all the way to my house panting and gasping for air.

"Hey Maya!" Melissa smiled as she sat in my kitchen. She saw how I was and frowned. "You okay girl?"

I nodded. "What are you doing here."

"Her parents are outta town and siblings are visiting their parents." A voice came from behind, I turned to see my big brother Caleb looking down at me.

"Whats with the red face baby sis?"

"Nothing just an idiot chasing me." I sighed, grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat my butt in a chair.

"Bobby Peterson again?"

"How'd you guess?" I looked at Mel. Sighing I slammed my head on the table hoping that would knock me out for good but sadly it didn't work. A hand placed on my head and Caleb's voice said. "Want me to tell him to buzz off?"

I lifted my head. "No…..he doesn't listen. The ass is insisting…makes me wanna hit his face."

"Maybe he likes you."

"Or maybe he just wants to use me…." I frowned at the thought. "To think that Bobby was great….." I got up grabbed my coke and went to my room. Turned on my tv plopped on my bed, drank my coke and fell asleep. Wising for something more.

**Caleb's POV**

How can I feel such strong emotions to Mel when im 13. My dad didn't even feel for my mother until he was 14.…. So how could I? maybe it was her excitement in cooking or playing video games….but something was pulling at me, making me feel a way that I couldn't explain, just by looking into her green eyes made my day.

"Caleb!" Her soft voice brought me back to see she was holding up a Mountain Dew soda for me. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Ummm sorry no."

"Like always. Anyways I said that you need to come with me to this party I was invited to….just incase I mean… I heard Noah was gonna be there so-"

"Hold on. If you knew Noah was gonna be there then why go?"

"Because I don't want to hide forever…although having a body guard isn't such a bad idea."

I sighed. Listening to my brothers words in the back of my head told me I needed to do what I had to do, he always told me _**you are a man who needs to use his brain to protect the people who mean the most.**_ so here I am….saying this. "Well if its for you then sure."

"Oh and your sister is coming."

I widened my eyes. "She's 10. She is not going to a party. I don't care if she is in our grade she isn't going to a middle school party. Not while im still living."

"Come on Caleb she been wanting to go for so long….and if your there then we wont have problems."

"Wrong Mel, there's sex, there's alcohol and drugs…my little sister isn't stepping near that."

"But she-"

"No….I had to watch my big sister suffer for going where she wasn't supposed to and im not watching Maya suffer the same."

"Your not her dad."

"No but I am her brother…and I always been taught to treat my little sister with protection and respect like a big brother should. Please Mel don't make this hard on me…I don't even want you going."

She frowned but didn't protest. "Your right. Me and Maya could just hang out here I guess….." Great she had that look of disappointment and sadness, which always got her way. Responsibilities dude. Your sister comes first.

"How about we go to the movies…."

"Or to the party and be really careful."

"Melissa-"

"Please Caleb. We will be careful I promise! And you will be there! Please! Please! Pleeeaaassseee!" She was clasping her hands together and actually begging which led me to my defeat.

"Alright….fine. But if I see trouble then we are gone you got me."

She squealed, jumped up and hugged my neck. "I got you sir! Thank you Caleb! I love you soooo much!" She kissed my cheek and ran out as if her ass was on fire. If only she meant the other kinda love. I sat in the chair for a long while till I heard my folks come in.

"Hey sweetie." My mom smiled at me.

"Whats up kiddo?" My dad sat down the bags of groceries along with my mother, they both look so young. Hard to believe that they are in their late 30's. I smiled while I was waving.

"Im going to the movies tomorrow night with Maya and Mel okay?" I lied. My mother eyed me then eyed back to her wallet. My father put the keys on the hook and spoke. "We can drop you off, how much money do you need?"

"None….we will just walk there."

"Caleb your not walking in a town with vamps, especially at night. Me and your father will pick you up as well drop you off."

"Good now you will need money but I will give it to you when we drop you off. Now go wash up dinner will be served shortly."

I nodded and instead of washing up I went to Maya's and Mel's room. I closed the door and told them the story.

"The movies is all the way cross town."

"I know. Guys why not we forget the party and-"

"No!" The girls yelled. "You said we could so we are going."

"But-"

"No." Maya said. "I want to go. Just have fun a little would you."

I frowned. "Having fun is what got us our nephew and niece Maya. Just do as I say there and it will be a successful night."

"Your only 13 be a kid." Maya said.

"Living in Morganville and having a kid sister doesn't give you the opportunity to be a kid."

"Your not my father." I looked down at her, a little annoyed right now.

"Im not dad no but im you big brother so im responsible for you. Im letting you go to this party so stop while your still ahead."

The girls looked at me with annoyed faces so I felt it was my time to leave, and so I did. I laid on my bed, closed my eyes and fell into darkness as sleep took over.

"Party time!" Mel yelled, me seeing all the party goers made me a little nervous. All my life that I lived I hated these kinda parties. I sighed and entered the loud booming house. I held Maya and Mel close to me so they wouldn't find trouble.

"Come on Caleb let me gooooo." Maya yelled over the music and got away from me faster than a jackrabbit who's tail is on fire. "Maya!" I yelled looking all around but knowing she got lost in the crowd. Mel laid a hand on my chest and yelled. "I'll go find her."

Before she could escape me too I grabbed her and shouted. "We'll both go"

It took an hour to finally found her and once I did I was not happy of what I saw. My sister talking to a guy. She was 10! I went up behind her giving the guy the coldest stare I could and he got the message, She turned after he ran off. She had a huge grin on her face. "Hey C-caleb!" She hiccupped. Was she drunk? I grabbed the drink from her hand, and smelt it. Smelled like beer, shit someone spiked the punch.

"She's drunk!" Mel pointed out. I picked Maya up and let Mel lead us out, once outside we heard sirens. "Oh crap its cops!"

"And Maya being 10 as well drunk will not look good…."

Mel looked around, signaled me to follow as she ran across the street and trough the allies. When we got to the movie theater we saw my dad and mom standing by the car, their faces were scary.

Crap.

"Get in the car…you kids are in a lot of trouble." My mother said.

"Hey mama." Maya laughed.

"Is May drunk!" My dad asked taking her in his arms. He smelled her breath and made a face. "Get in the car now!" He ordered.

I obeyed as well Mel, we got in the car and I waited for the grounding of the centaury…

I knew this was a bad idea.

**Alright sorry for being late! But here it is. I hope you love it! Well I let ya go. Ummm next chap will have questions…I hope. Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWW**

**CHAPTER 78 COMING SOON!**

**-MIKI-**


	78. Chapter 78:The Best Wedding Ending Ever!

**So here is my next chap. I will continue this story with Maya and Caleb….so these chapters and so on will have them causing mayhem and drama.**

**Well lets get this started huh!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 78**

**Melissa's POV**

I watched Mr. Glass hold the bridge of his nose. His face was red and he seemed to be so mad. I glanced over at Caleb who was sitting perfectly still. "We take you to the movies and you go to some party….." Mikey growled. "What were you thinking boy? Taking your 10 year old sister…"

"I know dad…im sorry-"

"He wasn't to blame for this." I spoke, having him and Alyssa look at me. I took a breath and proceeded. "I begged him to go with me…..I know I was stupid and you shouldn't punish Caleb, it was my fault!"

"This isn't just your fault Mel." Caleb said but I gave him a look that shushed him. I stood up. "Mikey, Alyssa it was my fault….and I will leave if you want me to."

I got stares from both Mike and Aly for the longest time, god it felt like it was forever. Finally Mikey broke the silence. "No way, we wont let you leave till your parents come back but when they do…they will be notified about this young lady…..do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And we will have you on the same restriction that Caleb will be on….as well for Maya." Alyssa said. "No computer….no cell phone….and no going out….."

"For how long?" Maya asked, she was coming in behind her parents and holding a bag of peas on her head, if that helps headaches.

"How long we see fit young lady now go upstairs and get to bed. That goes for the rest of you."

I nodded, followed Caleb and thinking I was being escorted to my room by him he did a 180 and stopped me in the hallway. "You didn't have to do that Mel."

"I did so….I made you lie…..I wanted to go to that party…"

"You didn't make me do anything….I did it because I wanted to."

"Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Caleb Glass….why did you lie? You could of ratted me out."

"If I did that then I wouldn't have you as my best friend."

"You will always have me as a friend Caleb….how could I not have you in my life…." I smiled and said. "you're the bestest friend a girl could ever want….and im not going to throw away the luckiest thing in my life." He smiled at me, hugged my waist, making us really close.

"Thanks for having my back out there."

I smiled, moved his hair from his eyes and said. "Thanks for having my back always."

"Wouldn't do it for anybody else." I rolled my eyes and said. "That's a lie Caleb….you would cover for anyone who needs help…." I kissed his cheek and pulled away with a smirk. "Goodnight…Bad boy." I laughed, opened my door that was across from his, went in the bedroom, turned to see he was looking at me with a goofy grin that made a smile spread across my face.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?" I whispered trying not to wake up passed out Maya. He made the gap between us close as he came closer to me. He leaned closer so that we were inches away from our faces and thinking he was going to kiss me I closed my eyes and prepared myself but when his lips kissed my forehead my eyes shot open to see him smiling.

"Goodnight princess." He whispered and backed away then went into his room quietly. I sighed disappointed at how I made a fool out of myself, thinking he would ever like me like that. I closed the door and made my way on to the extra bed Alyssa had set up for me. Once situated I heard Maya's croaky voice come up making the silence descend. "You know my brother is stupid but…he does like you."

"How would you know? Your 10 and doesn't even know when a guy likes you."

Maya turned on the light, sat up holding her head. "Ahhhh okay that was a bad idea turning on the light."

"No duh." I laughed, sat up and went to sit on the foot of her bed. She looked at me once she got better. She sucked in a breath and spoke. "You know how I know he likes you?"

"How oh wise one?"

She gave me a _**shut the hell up you bitch**_, which that made me chuckle a little. "Seriously though. I see the way he looks at you, he looks at no other chick like that….even the hottest girl in our class who totally throws herself at him." Tiffany Mass the school hottest chick, and slut, sorry to say but she totally is. Its been rumored that she's been with 13 dudes before she was in 7th grade, I don't buy it but who knows with the way she's going I just might actually believe the dumb story.

"He doesn't like me like that Maya. And your 10 what do you know?"

"I know my brother liked you ever since he saw you."

"Oh and that's why he pushed me all the time, he shoved me so hard that I lost some of my memories-"

"Don't, that wasn't at all his fault. And he made sure that you got to the hospital, and was there with you through that whole year to help you regain your memories that you lost. He didn't even lie when you asked if he ever hurt you…. And he told me he's regretted hurting you ever since…."

"I guess but we been best friends for along time…I don't wanna ruin that."

"Ruin that?"

"Yes. I mean what if we do get together and something bad happens then we break up."

"I don't think that would happen. Since you guys been asked all through middle school if you guys were a couple and plus you guys were made for each other….its like….a writer is writing your love story for you."

I laughed at that joke. I smiled. "Maya I don't know….taking advice from a 10 year old who doesn't know when a guy likes her may not be the best idea."

Maya sighed. "For the last time Bobby doesn't like me, he is toying with me trying to make me think he likes me when all he wants out of this joke is a great laugh at my humiliation, which im not going to fall for."

Maybe she was right, but I have this gut feeling that she was wrong, but for now I leave her be about it. "So how much trouble we're in?" Maya asked, hugging her legs.

I sucked some air in then let it out slowly. "Grounded till further notice….our phones got taken away and your parents will be telling my parents about this when they get back."

"Who took the blame…I would of but….you know…me being stupid and getting drunk kinda-"

"I know Maya…it wasn't your fault that you didn't know the punch got spiked. And Caleb started to take the blame but I wouldn't of had that so I stopped him and told your parents it was my fault, I was ready for them to kick me out but thankfully your parents are nice enough to spare me."

Maya smiled and said. "Maybe cause they saw how sorry you really were. And you made a mistake."

"I guess…..I honestly didn't know there would be all that stuff but knowing Caleb with his 'I know it all' attitude I should of token his advice and went to the movies instead of the dumb party.""Well Caleb is older then both of us…and some how wiser…."

"Maybe cause he saw how Betsy and Aiden grew up."

"Well I remember when I was 4 he was really mean….and then got real nice when he saw some older boys picking on me."

"He told me cause he idolized Aiden and wanted to be just like him….I guess that's why he was so-"

"Annoying?"

"I was gonna say over thinking this party idea…which I say he had a right to be. Because of me you got drunk…"

"Its not your fault that I ran off and a guy offered me a drink and unknowingly about the spiked punch I drank it."

"Yeah I guess…. But I would of felt so bad if something worse happened."

"Like what? Im 10, flat chested no sex appeal at all so its not like I was gonna get raped."

Before I could answer Alyssa came in, she smiled and said. "Sorry to barge in on you guys like this, I was just checking on you guys and over heard…."

Maya and I looked at each other for a minute then looked back at Alyssa who was grabbing a rolling chair to sit on, she sat and smiled. "I need to talk to you girls about that kind of party."

"Yes mom we know it was a bad idea, we get it-"

"Obviously you don't, look Maya…. I know you two are very young and were just wanting to have fun….but fun always comes with consequences. For example….what if Caleb didn't find you? I mean what if he didn't scare off that boy? Did you know what that boy was trying to do?"

"Not a clue….he was very…talkative."

"How old was he?" She asked, looking at me. I straightened up a little and said. "He was about 15.…older then Caleb I know that."

"15, so I guess I was right he was trying to get in your pants." Alyssa said, now looking at Maya.

"But im 10.…no chest and a kid….how can he-"

"It doesn't matter if your 10, or with no chest…..he was a pervert who was horny and probably knew the punch was spiked."

Maya made a confused face like she still didn't get it. Alyssa sucked in a breath and spoke. "When your sister Betsy was about eleven….she got raped…..now I know she was a year older but….she was still a child like you and hardly had boobs…but she still got raped….I was raped….a lot of kids get raped Maya its not just sexual appeal."

"It-it isn't?"

Alyssa shook her head, stroked Maya's head and smiled a little. "Sorry baby but you don't live in a safe world…..there are rapiers out there who just love little girls like you….and not its not cause of sex appeal, its not cause of how cute you are….its cause those people are sick. And trust me….it sucks when your raped….feels like everything has been taken away from you….and I don't want that to happen to you and im sure Betsy wouldn't want that either so please…." She looked at both of us now. "Please don't go to anymore parties like that….and don't lie to me or Mikey." She stared at me when she said the last part. "And Don't get Caleb to lie alright?" She asked softly in a calming motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am and im so sorry for causing such a ruckus."

She smiled. "Just don't let this happen again sweetie…. Your beautiful and smart so use your smarts next time."

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled, got up kissed Maya's head and then mine, said her goodnights and left us to our great slumbers.

**Caleb's POV**

Its been a week or two since our groundings and the party night. School has been such a nu sense since Tiffany has her eyes set on me, which I don't like cause every time I try to hang out with my best girl she always pulls me away from Mel like im her boyfriend. Which im not. Never will be.

At my house I finally got a chance to hang with Mel, her parents finally gave in and let her spend a little time with me. Since her parents found out about the party incident her parents have been a little iffy, if that makes sense. "So what game are we playing? Or watching?"

"Well the FC Dallas is playing the New York Red Bulls." Those are some great soccer teams. But we both route for FC Dallas cause they won some pretty good games over the years well since we been watching and gotten into soccer. "That's awesome!" She bemused and sat next to me on the couch. We were in the living room, listening to my mother and father in the other room and Maya in the other room -the parlor room we hardly use unless one of us wants to read in there since its so quiet- reading her book for her school book report she had due in two weeks. Im actually glad to see her serious about school and not fretting about that Bobby boy.

"You know Caleb once we get in high school we have to join their soccer team." Mel said.

"They have a soccer team?" I asked amazed that they do.

"Yep. And once high school starts im gonna sign up for it….you should to."

"But im not that good."

"Its not about doing good-well its that but its more about having fun with it." Mel smiled, grabbed my hand tightly and looked at me with her beautiful green eyes that had a twinkle in them, as always they get like that when she's really excited about something. "Come with me? Please Caleb I would of never been on the Middle school team if you never joined with me."

"I was forced to." I laughed.

"Don't make me force you into it again, I know how to make you crack Caleb." Unfortunately for me she was right. She knew exactly how to make me crack and give in, so instead of fighting with her I sighed and said. "Lets just make it through this year alright?"

"Right but don't distinguish that idea from your mind got it?"

I smiled, cant help but to laugh I did which made her frown. "What are you laughing at?" She asked in her small whiney voice that I kinda like, I like it a lot along with her sparkly green eyes.

I hung my arm over her shoulder and smiled at her. "Just laughing at how great you can be. With your demandingness and all." That made her frown even more. "Don't frown about it Mel. I think its adorable at how your so demanding."

"A-a-adorable?" Her face got really pink so sudden and that was when I knew she was blushing. I smirked and nodded. "You're an idiot to think im adorable." She looked away unknowingly I was still looking at her, remembering what she was wearing, our school soccer uniform on- and how her hair was in two braided pigtails that hung perfectly down on her shoulders. And even though she hardly grown boobs….I still love her. I know I love her but getting together now could ruin everything we had up till now. "Caleb?" Her voice brought me back to the realization that I was still staring, I saw her face really red now and a mixture of worried and freaked out. "Could you please stop staring at me?" I blinked, then felt really hot, knowing I was blushing I turned my eyes off of her and grabbed the remote that laid on the coffee table that sat in front of where we were sitting. When I laid back Mel laid her head on my chest as she was getting comfortable. She always laid on me, sat on me, touched me so why am I feeling so nervous, I mean I know I love her but hell I been controlling my feelings since I was 10. 10! So why the hell am I about to get lost in the smell of her, of her great smelling shampoo conditioned hair. I have to get distracted. I turned on the TV and started flipping channels. "Hey Caleb?"

"Yeah?" I replied hearing my voice sound shaky so I cleared my throat and tried it again. "Yeah?" I re-said in a deeper voice. Stupid puberty. I set it on the NBC channel where we got to a part of some basketball game team winning, which I didn't really care for Basketball so I muted it so I could hear Mel.

"Tiffany Mass asked me to ask you out for her." That shocked me right out of my skin. I straightened up which made her sit up, her leg was on the couch, her body was turned my way so she could face me better.

"What? When? How?"

"Calm down Caleb….. She asked me to her a favor, which was to ask you out for her, it was earlier today in Science class, and how I have no idea…but she's like a jittery school girl. And she's just shy around you I guess."

"That's not what I can tell and plus she's your friend it will be totally weird."

She shrugged. "Its fine with me."

"Well not with me. I don't like her like that and I need to tell her that to, up front so she can leave me alone." I laid back on the couch and stared at the TV, trying to avoid Mel's eyes, that by the way was looking at me very intensely. Finally when I felt her head lay back on my shoulder, the top of her head was nearing my chin I knew then she understood. "Caleb?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you let her down gently? Please….she's my friend and I don't want her hurt."

"Well if its for you then alright. I will." I said, kissed her head and held her in my arm as we sat their and watched the best game of the century. Alright a little exaggeration but hey when your favorite team wins then it's the best game ever.

Thinking about high school soccer team made me feel really good, since Mel would be with me…that thought just made me want this year to be over soon. And soon it would be since its almost near Christmas. Yeah right Caleb you still got like 6 to 7 months in this hellish middle school grade. I just hope next year will be….different than this year…..

A good different for once.

**Betsy's POV**

"So the weddings soon huh?" Shane asked with a wide smile as she sat on her kitchen bar stool. I smiled as I looked at her. "Yeah….we have the date in December….."

"So soon?" Anna asked with her wide eyes gazing at me. Her hand rested on her chin as she took her mug of coffee in her other hand.

I shrugged. "I always wanted a Christmas wedding since I was a little girl."

"That's cute…..why didn't you ever tell us?" Shane asked.

"Because we never talked about weddings?" I spoke in a questioning tone. "Anyways I never thought I would be engaged…..especially to…Josh."

"I know. I still remember when you had such a cute crush on him when we were in grade school."

I rose my brow and laughed. "It seems like forever ago."

"Yep and now Maya and Caleb are the new trouble makers." Anna laughed.

We all laughed and when the boys came in the kitchen with questioning looks we laughed again. Aiden looked over at Riley and Josh and asked. "Did we miss something?"

Riley shrugged.

Josh sighed. "Women. Their so weird."

"We are but you guys know you love us for that." Shane smirked, looking at Riley she got up and skipped to his side. His hand laid on her lower back and a big smile spread across his glowing face. "What were you girls talking about?"

"Just about Betsy's soon to be wedding." Anna smiled, straightened up when Aiden came at her side, his hands were placed on her waist too. I looked at Josh who stood across the kitchen, by the door.

"Really now?" Josh asked.

"Yeps." I smiled over at him and I guess that done the trick cause next thing I knew he was striding my way. He hugged his arm around me at my shoulders and kissed my lips. When he lifted back up he said. "Cant wait to call you my wife finally."

I smiled and said. "I cant wait to call you my husband…after all these years."

We both smiled and if it wasn't for Shane snapping at us we would of stared at each other all day. But with Shane's snapping we knew we had to stop with the lovey dovey ness. We both looked at 2 couples who were staring at us like we were crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"Please save the PDA kids could come in here." Anna smirked, and giggled making Aiden chuckle.

I blushed and sighed. "So did you hear that Maya and Caleb went to a party?" hoping to change the subject.

"Oh yeah….I heard my parents talking about it at home, seems like Melissa joined in on the party and got her butt in trouble." Josh contributed.

"I heard that Alyssa and Mikey was sooo mad which knowing my sister wouldn't be good at all."

"Well you didn't have her for a mother Shane, when she's mad she's actually calm." Aiden said, leaning his head on Anna's.

Shane shrugged. "I guess. Anyways what are the wedding plans you engagers?"

I looked at Josh who looked at me. Without looking away he said. "Anything that Bets wanna do, im all for it."

I rose my brows and asked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Its your wedding day baby."

"But its yours too."

Josh said nothing but smiled as a replied then looked away, I sighed and looked at the 2 couples. "I guess I'll have a small gathering….not a big wedding just a few people."

They all nodded and we all went to work just like we would do for a normal day.

December 24 rolled around fast and it's the night before my wedding, and I never thought me, the girl who could handle anything would be nervous like hell. I just hope I can go throw it….wait I can its just I don't know really. it's an odd feeling for me. I got up from the kitchen bar and got a drink from the fridge, wishing that my Joshua was here but sadly he had to go spend the night over at his parents since he wanted to stick to the rules, which was weird, its usually the woman who wants to be traditional, but honestly I want this wedding done. Its so tiring. I sighed, checked on my sleeping daughter, seeing that she was still silently sleeping I smiled and closed her door than gone to my room, got changed and hurried off to bed. The faster I get to sleep the faster tomorrow comes.

**Josh's POV**

Its now Christmas night and all the Christmas cheer is still spread around at this event we came to. Its was the most shocking site to see my Betsy in a white wedding dress, her strapless top, exposing her perfect skin, her dirty blond hair bounced around her shoulders as she was walking toward me, her hand clutching to her father's arm, I glanced over at Mikey who had tears shimmering in his clear blue eyes. Mikey is a true dad that I always looked up too, I always wanted that. And seeing my Summer coming out holding her mother's dress made me smile a little. This has to be a dream and if it is I never want it to end.

Everything was going fine, just wonderful in face, I had my beautiful bride in my arms and repeating everything the pastor was saying when my lovely bride closed her eyes and her face was turned pale. The pastor's hand cupped Betsy's shoulder in a concerning way. "Are you okay my dear?"

She opened her eyes and put on a fake smile, then nodded. "Continue sir, im sorry im just a little sick."

"Sick?" I asked worriedly. Was it the wedding that made her sick? Maybe she over did herself.

"Im fine Josh. Just proceed." I swallowed not sure to do as she asked but with a sigh I went on and finished, the pastor moved on to Betsy and all she got to was the end of my name, and that when she just collapsed in my arms…..just like that. Everybody shot up all at once, Her parents looked scared and worried, her brothers and sister did too. My family were stunned and scared to the bone. I kneeled down holding my passed out bride-to-be. I felt her head to discover she was burning up. "Is mama okay?" Summer asked, kneeling on the other side of her mother.

I nodded and yelled. "Someone call a doctor or 911!"

I held Betsy up, looking at her pained face is what worried me the most. This wasn't at all how I planned my wedding…

When the doctor came up to me and asked. "Are you here for Betsy Glass?"

"Yes, yes I am. Im her fiancée soon to be husband."

The doctor smiled and said. "She's fine, she's ill due to her pregnancy."

"Pregnancy!" I asked.

"I told you." Aiden said rolling his eyes, knowing he was right all along when he kept on telling me that she might have been ill cause of pregnancy.

I ignored Aiden and followed the Doctor as she led us to Betsy's room. "How is she pregnant?" I asked as the doctor got to room 207 and stopped, looked at me like I was a moron if I didn't know how she got pregnant. Of course I knew. "I mean….how could she be pregnant?"

"Have you had sexual intercourse lately?"

I blushed knowing my families were standing there right behind me. "Yes…about a month ago."

"Well that seems about right daddio. You are a daddy sir, she is a month into her pregnancy and some women could get really ill in their first trimester." The woman said, she finally opened the door and when I rushed in I saw my lovely future wife sitting up and awake. "Betsy!" I called out in a relief way, I hugged her and she hugged me. When I let go I saw she had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying baby?"

"Cause I ruined our wedding by this stupid illness…..I hate symptoms of pregnancy. And I hate that I had to ruin this day."

"Oh Betsy bug you didn't ruin it. You made it even more special."

"And if you two want me to proceed with the wedding we can." The pastor walked in and stood on the other side of the bed. I looked at him then at Betsy who was frowning.

"Could we really…..get married at a hospital? With me as a patient and all?"

"Honey." She looked up at me. I scooted the chair that was behind me up more so I could be closer to the bed. "I will marry you where the hell ever. As long as we get married." I continued.

"Yeah mama marry daddy." Summer encouraged, crawling up on the bed, with the help of Shane picking her up and putting her on there. Once in her mama's lap Summer smiled and said. "Marry daddy."

As the rest of the family filed in and took some available seat, some had to stand. I saw Betsy was thinking hard on it. "Josh-" I laid a finger on her soft lips and said. "Don't baby. We don't have to have the perfect wedding, I really don't because I have the perfect family….you Summer and our unborn baby…..so lets just say I do and be married already."

Betsy's thin lips smiled and nodded. She gave Summer to Alyssa. Alyssa sat by Mikey and held Summer in her arms. She was smiling like hell and had happy tears forming in her big brown eyes. We both repeated the pastor then we both decided to do our own vows. I said mine first.

"Betsy Glass since I met you at 7 years old…..I wanted you….even when I was that young…..people say that there is no such thing as love at such a young age and I was one of those people till I saw a beautiful dark blue- eyed, dirty blond hair tiny girl who came into my life. Betsy Glass I promise to love you even after I die. I promise to be a supportive husband and be there when you need me the most….I might have been in the army but being away from you…..for so long….is what made me quit it. Sure the country needs army men….but I need you. You are my life…and I want you to be my wife….now…..forever and even after death…This is my Undying Love to you." I heard my voice crack on the last part cause Betsy had tears rolling down her cheeks all through my vows but they were happy tears. She whipped her eyes and sniffed. She started.

"Joshua Andrews….. I have never known love…..till I met you…..at the nurses office in grade school when you helped me out, your touch is what got me to you… you being there is what got me through all the crap I took during high school….and even though you were gone….those three years…I knew you was there…..may not of been physical but….it was spiritual…." She took a breath, whipped her eyes again. " I was so happy to find out I was going to have your baby…and now knowing you came back…..and im pregnant again with your child makes happy all over again…." She sniffed and continued. "Joshua…..I will be loyal, understanding, there when you need me the most…..even when you don't….I promise to be that kinda wife that supports you for whatever, to love and to cherish….for better or worse…..for sickness and health…..I will be the best damn wife you will ever want and need. That is my Undying Love to you." She let out sobs during the last part which made me get a lot emotional, even tough ass Riley was in tears a little.

"And now I here by in state of Texas pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. You may now kiss the bride."

My favorite part of it all. I cupped her face and softly touched her lips and got intoxicated by her taste god she tasted so great. This is what I call my Undying love to her. And she is giving me her undying love to me…..just by being with me. In my grasp. In my life.

This is what I call a fantastic wedding.

And a wonderful ending, to a happy beginning.

**So this is my Chapter 78! God I love my ending lol. It was so cool and yes I did make Betsy Prego to make her wedding more dramatic and cuter. And I hope you saw what I did there with the title and all lol.**

**Well QUESTION TIME.**

**1.) So What endings would you like me to do? More cliffhangers or this kinda ending I did on this chapter?**

**2.) What should I name Betsy's second child? Should it be a girl or boy? I was thinking April for a girl but what's your ideas?**

**3.) When do you want Melissa and Caleb get together? And don't say right now. Since they are still so young, I want them to be friends for a long as they can.**

**4.) When should Bobby next appear in this story? I kinda forgot him in this Chapter. But I will make him appear I just idk when.**

**5.) How can I get more Reviews? I know I sound annoying but Reviews are what keeps me encouraged. Sorry if that bugs ya. But it feels good when you see that your not a crap writer like you always think you are. **

**So those are my questions.**

**FACTS ABOUT ME**

**1.) I get my ideas from my books I read, TV, or what I dream about….or just randomly put stuff down that makes some kinda sense.**

**2.) I had over seven surgeries all my life.**

**3.) im thinking about writing a book about my life when im older.**

**4.) New York City is my favorite place that I wanna visit to.**

**5.) My ideal man is a Texas Cowboy who can be such a badass but such a great guy at the same time.**

**6.) I think I wanna move to Texas when im done with College. Idk yet.**

**Well there you guys go. Well its almost like 1:30 am so imma jet. Love you all! And I hope you REVIEW THE HELL OUTTA THIS STORY LOL.**

**ANSWER MY QUESTIONS WHEN REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 79 coming soon!**

**-MIKI-**


	79. Chapter 79:Hospital Kiss

**Alright so I heard your reviews and the only thing im going to say is….prepare for whatever happens. =) its much funner that way.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 79**

**Bobby's POV**

I actually thought I had her, I been wooing her for ever now but the stubborn girl wont give in and what's worse is she is falling for that new transfer student that showed up a week ago.

His name is Logan Sanchez…..she's all over him and what does she get in return? Ignored, pushed around. And god he thinks he is all that. I hate him so much, I wanna punch his lights out.

"Come on Maya he doesn't even like you. I mean who would." Great that didn't come out right. And basing on how she's frowning at me. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"No I know what you mean….and so what if im flat chested. Im sure guys like me….its just you who doesn't." She grabbed her bag and stomped off. She was so cute when she walks off mad. I grabbed my bag and ran after her. "Wait! Maya hold on you don't know me that well-"

"I know enough!" She hissed as she glared up at me whenever I stopped her by jumping in her way.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

I sucked in my breath trying to be calm as possible. I spoke. "The what the hell does this guy have that I don't?"

"Class."

"Oh yeah last time I checked classy dudes don't ignore young women or shout at them, throwing out cuss words like vomit."

"He-He was just a bit annoyed at the time like I am with you although that's all the time!" I sighed and stared down at her for a long moment. She really did look pretty. A girl who wont take anyone's crap, especially mine. Yeah that kinda chick doesn't come around that much. "Is there anything you want of me?"

Yeah you. "No." I said, frowning.

"Good. Now leave me alone." She ordered, turned and strutted off. Sure she's great….when she's not stubborn.

This sucks.

**Maya's POV**

Logan Sanchez…he is my target…..it would work out….if Bobby Peterson wasn't in the picture. I mean he hasn't been this annoying in all the days I knew him…..I think its because of Logan…but what did Logan ever do to him? Nothing. Just like I did. God Bobby was so unbelievably a crazy psycho.

Its been a week since Bobby was all up in my business and since he hasn't said a word to me now is my chance with Logan.

"Hey Logan." I waved at him when he was walking towards my direction. When he passed he didn't say one word to me…..god he was so hot. As I watched him walk away I felt something hit my head. Reflex came through me making my arm rise up so my hand can survey my head, I turned around to see my big brother looking at me. "Don't you think he is a little….old for you."

"H-he's only erm 14."

He rose a brow than looked passed me than back at me. "Your not dating a 4 year old dude Maya."

"That aint your business Caleb."

"It is when the guy has piercings all over."

"its only on the mouth and eyebrow…..god you sound like an old dude."

Caleb just shrugged, turned his head and smiled as Melissa skipped up to us. She smiled and greeted. "Hey guys why such serious faces?"

"Because Caleb is playing daddy for me when I already have a daddy."

"Well I wouldn't have to act like a dad if I didn't have a sister to look after." I frowned, but smiled when Mel smacked his arm. "Caleb you don't mean it in that kinda way do you?"

It took a minute for him to get it and when he did his eyes widened and he began. "Maya I didn't mean it like that. You know I love you and im the luckiest brother in the world to have you."

I smiled at that, hugged his neck and pecked his cheek. "You better be." I pecked his cheek again and released him. "Well I gotta go….ummm Mel you still coming over for our girls night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mel waved and I was off.

**Melissa's POV**

"So what do you think of Logan." Tiffany asked. Not again. She's been dying for me to go out with him, cause she knew I had a major crush on her crush, and when Tiff wants a man she would sell out her friends in a heart beat.

"He's okay but he isn't my type." That got me a glare from her.

"No your type is my type right?" She snarled, which surprised me. "W-what?" I need to play dumb or she will spill all over the school…..or worse…in this class where behind me Caleb sitting bored as ever. When I saw her smirk I knew what she was about to do. I was gonna get up but it was too late. "Caleb! You have to like Caleb right!"

"What!" I heard Caleb, I turned to see he was looking right at me. I tore my gaze from him and on to Tiff. I was speechless at how my so called best friend would do that. I got to my feet and snapped. "You don't know shit Tiffany!"

"I know that you want to marry Caleb…..you want to be Mrs. Glass…" I stood there stunned, hearing every whisper, and laughters bursting all around me. I dared a glance at Caleb to see he was mad. Was he mad at me? When he got up and took a step towards me I backed up.

"Mel?" He said in a pained voice. I shook my head. I couldn't take all the laughter, god it hurt. I felt tears forming. I glanced at Tiffany to see she was smirking still. That bitch! I backed up again and bolted for the door, ignoring Caleb calling my name. I ran fast to the girls bathroom, where I can cry my eyes out hopefully cry so much that I pass out and never wake up to this stupid world…..

It felt like forever but hearing the last bell made me so happy. Happy that I can go home…..that thought lasted me till I got to my street when I remembered I had to go to Maya's tonight. Crap. How can I face Caleb now that he knows I like him. I sunk to my knees and held my face. I was to lost in my thoughts to hear foot steps behind me…..I didn't know someone was close to me till I felt my hair being pulled, when I went to scream and hand covered my mouth before I could let anything out. I was on my feet in seconds, my bag left by my feet.

"Shut up or I will shoot you."

I had to fight, or I would be hit right? So I did what Maya taught me, I elbowed his rib and kicked his shin, which caused him to let me go, leading me to twirl out of his grasp, I grabbed my bag and ran, ducking along the way cause of the shootings he was firing, I could saved my head but my arm got grazed by the bullet and it hurt, felt like when you touch a piece of medal on a blazing hot day and how it burns you after a minute, or something close to that. I screamed, held my arm and ran faster. I finally lost the person when I hit lot street. But I didn't slow down, I was afraid to. I held my wound knowing that what im feeling wasn't so great, I was feeling my blood. Ew.

**Caleb's POV**

"Mel?" I saw her holding her arm, shaking and in tears, well crying. "What happened?"

In her response she took her hand away and showed me it, her hand was covered in blood. I gasped, pulled her in, closed and locked the door. I turned to her. "Who did this?"

"I I don't know…..I was to scared to look….Caleb…." She started to cry harder which made me engulf her in my arms. I held her as she cried.

"What happened?" Maya asked coming in, holding a soda in her hand. She slowly made her way to Mel. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Caleb her arm." I angled my head to get a good look at where Maya was eyeing. I saw a big scrap that was the size of a lizard eye. "Oh my god."

"She's loosing blood." As Maya said that I felt Mel collapse in my arms, making me collapse to my knees.

"Maya call mom and dad…get me a towel first…..and when on the phone ask mom if we should call the ambulance."

Maya nodded and scurried off. Leaving me holding Melissa in my arms.

Who ever did this….wont be alive for long. "Caleb?" I gazed down at her. Seeing Mel having her eyes open relieved me a little but she still looked pale and her eyes were only half opened. "Yeah?" I said, lifting her up more in my arms, our faces inches away.

"What you heard in class…"

"Don't worry about it Mel….just close your eyes and rest okay. Your okay now…..you deserve rest alright." I kept my breath steady but looking at how much blood she lost and how she looks now isn't making it easy. She smiled a little then closed her eyes. I kept looking at her hoping that this is just a dream and I would wake up to her in my arms….laughing at the TV or me waking up with my head on her lap and her eyes looking at me, and that smile is towards me.

Just as those thoughts came to me, fear came about and more thoughts came to my mind. "Maya hurry up!" I hugged her more in my arms, feeling her body tempature made my fear rise up more. She was freezing and her face was blue. Oh crap….she's dying from blood loss. I scooped her up and ran to the kitchen, seeing Maya on the phone. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"I cant get through."

"Screw the phone. Lets go!" I ordered and ran out of the house and towards my bike.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking her to the freakin hospital."

"But-"

"No buts! Shes dying and im not about to have her die again!" I sat her in my bike basket and swung my leg over. "You coming?"

"Your crazy."

"I may be crazy May but….im not stupid….im not losing her again." I heard my voice crack. "I almost lost her once….I cant go through that again…and this time….I wont be so lucky if I keep waiting May…she might actually die." okay at this point I was sobbing but what guy wouldn't? Maya bit her lip, got on the bike, held on to my shoulders as she was standing. "Okay Caleb…go…hurry!"

I peddled like mad all the way there.

Once at the hospital I waited and waited, it seemed like forever before the nurse came out. I stood up as she walked over to me.

"She's fine…..do you want to see her?"

"Please."

The nurse nodded and led me and Maya the way. Once in the room I saw Mel asleep.

"Imma go try the phones again." Maya said and left. I went to her bedside and smiled at how she wasn't pale anymore, her arm was wrapped up and she felt fine. I leaned in closer to her face, telling myself that im only getting a better look although I knew what I was really up to.

My lips pressed against hers. This was my first kiss. Too bad it didn't last long cause when I felt her jerk her head I pulled away and saw her looking at me, wide eyed and her face was the color of a tomato, she had her hands over her mouth. Well at least she wasn't dead.

Crap….I wanted to kiss her more. Why did she have to wake up so soon?

**Okay I think that was a better ending!**

**REVIEW AND LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-MIKI-**


	80. Chapter 80: Its A Real Mystery

**Okay here is another Chapter!**

**To**

**Stooshe: Im not sure if your joking or not but if your not then may I ask why are you reading it? I mean I know im not good but honestly you don't have to be like that, just if you don't like this fanfic then please read something else. **

**FUCKING STALKER: Please don't kill me. Lol.**

**Anaon: How can you haunt me when I don't know who u are haha lol. But I am updating lol.**

**Now that's taken care of lets be on with it! **

**REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 80**

**Melissa's POV**

He kissed me, on my lips even. Why on earth would the hottest guy kiss me? He doesn't like me like that….does he? I whipped at my mouth and cleared my throat. I didn't know what to say or do right now, with him just staring at me was making it more awkward. I watched him clear his throat and sit in the chair that was placed by the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked. His voice sounded high, like when he's embarrassed and his voice gets squeaky. His face was red like a tomato, he looked so adorable.

I sucked in a breath and let my voice out. "Im….okay."

"How's your arm? They said that they gave some blood back to you."

"Oh…umm well my arm is fine."

He nodded and just sat. we both just sat in the awkward silence. Wow it was awkward. couldn't he just talk? About the kiss? I guess not. I kept glancing at him till finally I just let out. "About that kiss…." I started. His eyes were on me in seconds.

"Yeah?" I scooted closer to where he was sitting, with my legs hanging off the bed I leaned forward to him. "It….was nice…." At this point we were face to face, his brown eyes looked into mine and butterflies all over jittered inside me, making me feel….very nervous.

"It…was?"

"Yes. Waking up to a kiss would be a first for me."

He smiled which made my lips curve up. I felt my head leaning more towards him, it felt like something was pulling me towards him…..making our lips touch once again, something made his hands lay on my hips and my arms wrap around his neck. This kiss was a magical wish that I made since I was 3, I wanted this forever, and now I have him, his lips on my, mine searching his. When he pulled away I was left with this tingling throughout my body, my lips still felt his warmth. Best kiss ever.

"Wow…..better kiss." He laughed.

"Really? I thought I was a bit off….but it felt…like…."

"Magic." He finished. I smiled at the thought of him thinking the same thing I was. Nodding I heard my room door opened, I love my family I do but damn they had such bad timing….although im kinda glad they came in or I would of broken our friendship again.

It would be great to date him….but if I loose him then…I wouldn't know what to do with my life…if he isn't in it.

**Caleb's POV**

Its been a week since Mel's shooting and our kiss, I thought it was great, till she avoided me and finally im getting her before she has a chance to go. When I saw her coming out of the library I knew now's my chance since its lunch and she had no excuses. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in a small office before she even had the chance to react. Once she saw it was me her frown still remained. That was unusual. "Mel…..why haven't you been talking to me?"

"I-I been busy." She said as she made her way over to a seat. She sat down, her hands in her lap and her legs closed together. She stared down at her feet. "So what do you want? Im kinda…busy."

"With what?"

She shrugged keeping her eyes on her shoes. "With stuff…."

"Like?"

She gazed up at me with a frown, shot up to her feet. "Just stuff okay? Why do you have to know everything about me?" She snapped. Irritable. that's very unusual. "Mel are you okay?"

"Im fine! I just have crap to deal with okay?" She hissed. I frowned.

"Mel stop snapping at me will yeah? I didn't do anything but asked a question."

I saw a flash of guilt cross her face. "Sorry….I just haven't been feeling well lately."

"Really? Why?"

She held her stomach, blushing she frowned. "I just….I got my girl thing 2 days ago….."

"Your girl thing?"

She rolled her eyes and stared at me like I was an idiot. "What?"

"My period…..you know the thing that enters me to woman hood and lets me get pregnant."

I felt a blush springing across my face. Wow I shouldn't had asked. "Well that doesn't explain why you haven't been talking to me."

She shook her head. "Look Caleb I been going through crap that you cant understand."

"Try me." I challenged.

She folded her arms and said. "Fine…my real mother wants me back, my boobs are hurting like no tomorrow and my period is added to that plus my homework and school oh lets not forget my confusing feelings for you."

I blinked, scooted closer to her. "Your real mom wants you back?"

She nodded and leaned into me, letting my arms hold her. "She told my foster parents that she will take them to court…the thing is….my mother is a drunk and lives in Dallas…..she wants me to live with her…..im only 12 so I have no say."

"Mel why didn't you tell me?"

Because…..things got awkward between us after our kiss…"

"No it didn't…. I liked it."

She laughed. "Im sure you did." She looked up at me. "But it was just a kiss."

"We can make it more…"

"But what if we loose what we had?"

"We would never loose our friendship…..Mel you been my only girl that I loved since I was 3.….I wanted to be your boyfriend since I was 10.…that's why I shot Tiff down. And I want more then friendship."

"But what if-"

"Stop with the what ifs you worry bug. We will gain more out of this if we get together….."

It was a long silence before she spoke again. "Alright….." She pulled away and smiled at me. "I'll chance it if you will. Just make me a promise?"

"Alright….what is it?"

"Promise me whatever happens you'll still be my best friend."

I smiled cupped her face. "Well if its for you then totally. Promise me whatever happens….that you'll still be my best friend."

She half smiled and nodded. "If its for you then hell yeah." She giggled which made my heart pound harder. Before I knew it our lips were touching.

This was the best thing that happened to me since….well I cant remember a time right now but who cares. Im finally with my girl.

**Melissa POV**

"You backstabbing bitch!" Tiffany yelled. Her face was red and god if looks could kill I would have been killed about 20 times.

"Look Tiff-"

"Shut up you tramp! I will make you rue the day you said yes to Caleb Glass."

"Tiffany please just-"

"I said shut up! Your just like you whore of a mother!" I frowned at her.

"My mother has nothing to do with this Tiffany."

"Yes she does….she made you, her little accident cause she didn't keep her legs closed." She started to circle and stopped in front of me. "Or maybe she was to drunk off her ass to see that she was getting some."

At this point everyone in the school was circling around us hoping to watch a fight. In the corner of my eye I saw Caleb and Maya watching with wide stares. I shook my head and gave her a cold look. "That was low. Even for you Tiffany."

"No sweetie whats low is going after your best friends crush."

She was right but Caleb liked me not her so is it really my fault? I guess since I did say yes. "What best friend?….cause all I see in front of me is just a stranger who claims shes my best friend."

That earned me a slap in the face and a shoved in the locker. I crouched down, holding my cheek and actually crying as I hear her footsteps descend down the hall. I couldn't believe she would do that but then again she wasn't always the best friend I wanted. "Melissa!" Maya called. I felt arms wrap around me and looking up I saw her staring down at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

I felt swelling in my chest that led me to be in tears. I hugged her neck and cried. "Oh Mel calm down or your gonna choke on air." Mel joked. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my back, I released May when I saw Caleb kneeling down. He had the same expression as Maya did. He turned my face to check me over and pulled me into his arms. "Maya go call mom." with one scoop I was in his strong arms. "Theres nothing else to see here people you can go now!" He ordered and at his command the circle dispersed.

"Caleb-"

"Quiet Mel just let me take care of you." He held me closer as he walked. With a smile I hugged his neck and laid my head in the crane of his neck. How was I so lucky?

It was a week when I returned to school, a week off is what I needed but when I came back everyone was in whispers and nobody would talk to me. Not even some of the teachers. "What's up with this school?" I asked Maya.

She frowned at me and said. "Well Tiffany been bad mouthing you the whole week you been out.…I tried to stop her, but….you pissed the bitch off."

Great just what I need. I scanned all the students passing by, staring at me, laughing while they pointed at me. I turned away and slammed my head in the locker with a groan. "Oh come on Mel it cant be that bad I mean everyone has rumors or-"

"Yeah but not everyone can handle it like you can May. I think im just gonna go home and maybe hide until next school year begins."

"You know you should try out for the school play." May laughed.

"Not funny." I straightened up and looked around, having an odd feeling. "Where is Caleb?"

"Oh that's right…..you didn't hear did you?"

"Hear what?"

"Caleb's at home…..and he isn't coming back for another 3 weeks."

"Why?"

"Well last week he got shot, jumped or mugged. His leg took a hit and his stomach is still healing from him getting knifed by one of the jumpers. Thank god Riley rescued his butt and Aiden helped him…."

"Why didn't u tell me!"

"Im 10 so I don't have a cell and my mom wouldn't let me on the house phone or the computer besides Caleb told me not to."

I sighed. "Im going to your place. You following?"

Maya nodded, grabbing her bag she smiled. "Love skipping school."

I laughed and we both made our way to Maya's house.

**Mystery's POV**

"So brother now what will we do? Its because of your stupid friend that she isn't dead."

"Not all his fault my dear." Brother said. Walking to the beaten couch he plopped right down by his buddy. "I think he can give it another go."

"No she might of seen him."

"She didn't…..I can do this please believe me. I only came to school for missions like these and I only tolerate such whiney girls so I can kill. Let me boss."

I gave him a long look into those golden eyes, his hair crazy and black. I smiled, sat on his lap. "So you think I should give you another chance? Huh."

He smirked, placed his hands on my hips he said. "Indeed boss. I can do this, no I would have the pleasure to do this for you."

"Alright…..give it another go. If you fail then we will do it my way." I got up and strutted off like any bitch that is out for someone would.

Watch out Melissa Andrews…you doom day is just around the corner.

**-3 weeks later-**

**Maya's POV**

"Wow Logan is so cute." I said, gazing at him as he stands alone by the water fountain just gazing around with those golden eyes.

"He isn't cute he is creep May." Mel said, when I saw her face I noticed it wasn't the usual up beat cheery face, and that was odd cause Caleb was right by her and you'd think a girl would be ecstatic to have her man back.

"I don't like him. He keeps on glancing over here." Caleb said.

"You two are-"

"Sane?" Mel suggested.

"Not crazy." Caleb offered.

I sighed. "Whatever. I think he is great…..imma go for him."

Caleb gave me a look but said nothing. As I walked up to him I heard Bobby and Caleb talking, when I looked back I saw that I was right. Ugh Bobby. So annoying.

"You need something?" a voice made my head turn around and angle up. My eyes stopped on the gorgeous man that stood in front of me. Right then my heart froze, my voice left and wow I felt like a total fool, but I wouldn't let that stop me I gathered myself up and smiled. "Hey Logan….I wanted to ask you something."

"That is?"

"Would you….wanna…umm go out with me?" It took him a while to think but with his smile he asked. "You mean boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I nodded like a gritty school girl. "Yes…"

He held his chin and looked in another direction….it felt like forever as I stood there hearing voices of the students and un finished convos. I glanced back and saw Bobby's face. He was pissed off. Was it at me? Why the hell do I care? I turned back to Logan who was still thinking. I love Logan. I really do…..and not Bobby.

"Alright….I be your boyfriend Misa."

"Its Maya." I corrected but was ignored as he walked away. I looked over at my friends, gave them a thumbs up telling them I got my target and I quickly caught up to Logan. "So ummm what do you want to do-"

"Your friends with Melissa Andrews right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering. isn't she friends with Tiffany Mass?"

"No not anymore…."

He nodded. "Well see ya Laya." He walked off without even looking back. I frowned and said. "Its Maya." I watched him leave knowing he would never get my name right at this rate.

"So your going out with that creeper now?" I looked up to see Bobby standing right beside me. He looked a bit defeated. But why the hell do I care. "He isn't a creeper."

"Right….Maya….be careful okay?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because Maya im your friend damn it." He sounded annoyed now. That wasn't like him. He hardly got annoyed at me. Sure we bantered here and there but he never really snapped at me like that. "And I at least care about you."

"He doesn't?"

"No….You had correct him so many times on your name so really he doesn't…."

"He forgets names is all."

Bobby gave me a look then sighed. His hand went on my head. "Come to me when you need me okay?"

I smacked his hand away and rolled my eyes. "Whatever Bobby. Stop pretending that you like me now. You don't. you never did. Never will."

He frowned. "Never say never Maya. My feelings could change….or they already have…but you been to absorbed by the stupid as whole to give me any thought."

I glared at him. "The only ass whole I see is you."

"Yeah and the only jerk I see is you May…..I been nice to you, I been a friend…and I even want to be your boyfriend but you just like guys who treat you like shit….I get it. Im no match for him so I'll just dissapear….but don't come crying to me when he breaks your cold heart." His face was red and mad. He shook his head and stormed off. Well who needed him anyways….

I did…May you idiot….

**Im leaving it there. Im so sorry for the week delay. God im an idiot lol its just this week has been so busy. But tomorrow I will work my ass off to get 81 done. I already have ideas poppin in my head so I hope you enjoy this chap and Chap 81 will be longer I promise. I 3 you all!**

**REVIEW MY WONDERFUL READERS!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**-MIKI-**


	81. Chapter 81: Undying Love Ending

**Okay here it is! But first!**

**To**

**Stooshe: I wasn't trying to be rude and im sorry If I was. You are very right and thank you for that review. I will try and do better with story and I can write a summary or tell you all about it….its up to you ummmm I might write a summary lol im not so good at them though. Anyways obviously I didn't get what you mean. again I wasn't trying to be rude and im so sorry that I sounded that way to you. Thank you for your reviews and I really hope I can make this story better so everyone can like it but if they cant then I wont make them. And no it wasnt wrong for u to just read it. And I admit after rereading that I was very rude….and at the time it didn't sound rude but now it does….and like I said…im so very sorry. I hope you can like my story someday but I will greatly understand if you don't and I consider what you were saying to me. =) thank you for the reviews again.**

**Best Goth: I honestly didn't mean to sound rude, and im sorry that I did….and I will do better in later chaps I promise you that.**

**Alright….**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 81**

**Caleb's POV**

Ever since my sister started to date that Logan guy Mel has been acting really cautious and I have had this feeling of fear. And jealousy? No its not that but maybe its annoyance. Fear that Logan might be after something of Mel's and annoyance cause he has been everywhere me and Mel has been, even when Maya isn't around us. It scares Mel to death I know it but she tries to hide it all the time from me…..

"Maya lets have a talk." I sat down next to her on our living room couch, she was eating some ice cream along with checking her phone every 5 seconds seeing if Bobby or Logan texted her….. Maya has been a little off edge since her fight with Bobby. And Logan keeps telling her things that doesn't happen. Like today. Logan was going to take her out for lunch but that was hours ago….hints the ice cream.

"Sure." She put down the ice cream and hugged her legs with a frown on that face of hers. "What do you wanna talk about."

"About this Logan….I don't think you should be…dating him."

"Well I think its not your business."

"It is when it involves the two girls that mean everything to me."

"What about mama."

"She's included in this but she is the safe one….its you who Im worried about."

She frowned. "Why? Its not like my boyfriend….just stood me up again."

"Then he isn't much of a boyfriend is he?"

"But he could be the one…"

"He isn't."

"If he isn't then who is?"

Before I could respond I heard a knock on the door. I gave her look before going to see who it was.

"Bobby?" Maya let out an a astonished breath.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He looked at us with worry written all over his face.

"I need to tell you something."

The worry did not only appear in his facial act but in his voice as well. May and I looked at each other before gazing back at him.

This cant be at all good.

**Melissa's POV**

"Can I go home now?" I asked as I watched Logan walk ahead of me, feeling the pull as he held tightly to my arm.

"Not right yet. I need you for something."

"Okay but why cant this wait I have a test to study-" I stopped speechless, finding myself standing in front of my ex best friend who was standing with Noah? I had a suddenly sinking feeling that I was about to be in trouble. When I swirled around I was blocked by Logan's solid chest. I stared up at his smirk. With a gulp I slowly turned back to the two people I didn't ever want to see again. "Okay what the hell is going on here."

"What's going on here is… I wanted to talk to you Mel." Tiffany smiled, walked to me and engulfed me in her scrawny arms. Were they always this boney?

"About?"

"Well I just figured that…..throwing away a friendship is such a waste….so how about we forget all about it?"

"Umm okay? Well if we are done here then I need to-"

"Melissa how about we go get some food."

Well I haven't ate but I did need to study. "Well I don't know. I need to study for-"

"Study later. Come on this will be my treat since I did over react."

Something in my gut told me it was a bad idea but instead of listening I ignored it. With a smile I nodded feeling great having a friend back in my life. Once I got in the car, thinking Tiff was coming in after me I saw this whole story as a fib when I felt myself being pushed down and my hands being tied. Struggling and screaming my head off I heard Tiffany laugh. Big hands gripped around my arms and pulled me out of the car and onto my feet making me come face to face with Tiffany.

"You are so gullible."

The guys holding my arms were Noah and Logan. Damn it. I kept my eyes on Tiffany afraid of looking away from her. "What do you want? I thought we-"

"-Were friends? You have got to be kidding. We were never friends you backstabber. Im getting Caleb and if it means deleting the competition then fine…..your deleted after tonight. Logan….Noah have your fun… then kill her." Tiffany gazed on both the boys then smiled at me. "Don't look so sad sweetie…..Caleb will be okay….when I show him what a girlfriend can actually do." She laughed.

"Im not sad….I pity you. Caleb would never go out with you. He likes girls who have nicer hearts."

"Please you think he cares about hearts and shit."

"Apparently cause he didn't pick you for a good reason…." I gulped. "You maybe pretty Tiffany but you on the inside is the ugliest thing I have ever seen…..Caleb must of seen it….since he turned you down-" I didn't finish the rest since her fist met my eye. A whimper rose out of me but I held in my cries. I glared up at her hoping I have a determined look more than scared as shit look.

"You may take her guys." Tiffany flipped her hair and started walking. When I felt Noah and Logan lifting me up I knew I had to do something so I did what I was taught by Maya. I rammed Noah down onto the sidewalk and still managed to stay on my feet. I looked at the shocked Logan and knew if I didn't run now then I could never run. So I took off. Looking back I saw both of the guys chasing me, so I increased my speed. Heading down to Lot Street I got to Caleb's. I kicked the door a few times screaming my ass off knowing I was gonna get caught. When the door was opening I felt arms around me, screaming I struggled the boys both off, I managed to get Logan off and that's when the door was all the way opened.

"You might want to let her go." I heard Caleb's voice say from behind me. The arms around me loosened and let go. When inside I was in Caleb's grip watching the door close on the two boys that I hope to never see again.

"Meli!" Maya yelled. I turned to see that she was running right at me. With the size she is and how strong she is she could take down a football player. I was on the floor in seconds with her on top of me.

"Maya." I grunted. She got off of me as I sat up.

"Why the hell are you hands tied?" Maya asked. Feeling the rope loosen up I pulled out of its grip. Feeling free I sighed happily. Caleb helping me to my feet asked. "What happened?"

Over Maya's shoulder I saw Bobby Peterson walking to us with his hands in his pockets and his face had a concern expression. "Mel?" I felt Caleb shake my arm a little bring me to look up at him. "What?"

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Nothing…."

"Nothing? I saw Noah's arms around you….you have a black eye and Logan was zonked out on my porch."

"Logan?" Maya perked up and was headed for the door but stopped when Caleb grabbed the end of her shirt.

"Oh no you don't."

"But Caleb Logan is out there."

"The slime attacked my girlfriend you think imma let you see him?"

"You don't know that. He was probably helping."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Maya he attacked me along with Noah."

Maya perked up her lips, folded her arms and turned her back to us. Pouting. I felt Caleb's arms around me and his lips pressed against mine. It was so nice to feel him. The warmth of his lips made me forget all about why I came here. He lifted up to soon but his smile made my smile stay on my face. "You worried me there."

"Im sorry."

"Its fine." Caleb glanced over at Bobby and said. "Bobby told us he saw you. He saw you walking with Logan."

Maya turned to me with a raised brow. "Why were you?"

I stared at them and shrugged. "He said he needed to talk to me….ask me about you and then he needed to show me something."

"Which im guessing what he needed to show you was-"

"Tiffany." Caleb growled. He knew that Tiff would target me. Since I did steal her dude.

"Tiffany? God she's gonna get it tomorrow."

"No. We will not go to violence." I narrowed my eyes to Maya. Frowning she said. "Why the hell not! She did it to you."

"So. Violence will not solve the answer."

"It will help."

I sighed knowing she was right. Violence may not be the answer but it will sure help.

**Maya's POV**

Its been about a week or two since Logan has been my boyfriend and he doesn't even know my damn name. it arks me but if I say or whine about it to Bobby he is gonna be a jerk about it and say 'I told you so.' sucks but I don't blame him. I do deserve whatever he dishes at me. I actually though I would be Bobby-less but he didn't see it that way. Bobby's been around me constantly and even when he is far away he still watches me. Its nice but suffocating as well. Oh well I guess.

"Logan you wanna go out tonight?" I asked. Walking up to him when he was talking to another chick may have not been the best thing to do. His eyes glared at me after the chick scoffed and left us.

"Thanks a lot Laya you made my date leave."

"Its Maya and date? But we are dating."

He lifted a brow then laughed. "Why the hell would I go out with you! You aren't attractive at all." When he was turning around something inside me urged up and next thing I knew was that I was hitting his arm and then on my ass.

"Never touch me you no chest freak!" I watched in shock as he raised his arm up and his fist in the air. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. A few minutes of waiting I grow curious on why im still up and not feeling pain. When I opened my eyes I saw a boy standing in front of me. The boy was holding Logan's fist.

"You hit her I stab you." I heard the voice and I knew then that it was Bobby. I scrambled up to my feet, scared to death of what Bobby might do.

"Bobby?"

"What the hell Peterson? Let go of me."

"Say your sorry."

"What?"

"Tell her your sorry and take back everything you said to her."

I laid my hands on Bobby's shoulder trying to tell him that its okay. Logan gave me a look, pulled away from Bobby and snarled. "I don't have to say sorry for being honest."

Bobby squinted his eyes and spoke. "You might want to leave before I kick your ass for even attempting to touch my girl."

His girl? I wasn't his. Although now that I see him like this….maybe I want to be. Logan shrugged and walked off without even a glance to me. That hurt a bit but somehow I didn't feel the need to really let it get to me.

"Are you okay?" I felt hands on my waist, making my head jerk up into Bobby's big worried eyes. I felt hot and flushed. How could I feel like this? Bobby has always been the enemy so why? Why now?

"Im….Im fine thank you."

Bobby smiled. "Im glad I watch out for you like hell or you would have been hurt."

I looked down. "Why do you watch over me? Knowing how I felt about you and treated you….you still come to my rescue."

"You do that for the person you love….even if they treat you like crap."

I frowned up at him. "If I treat you like crap then leave….you can do better then me."

"No way. I love you Maya and yeah im 11 but so what…..I am doing better….by dating my princess."

I blushed a lot at that. "Bobby-" I was going to go on about how he should just go now but his lips is what stopped me. My thinking went blank the minute his lips captured mine. Even though im 10.…and even though I am young….im starting to feel that spark my mama always told me about when she was with daddy. Maybe this is it. Maybe Bobby is the one….

Maybe I should take a chance…

"I love you…." I blurted after we pulled back for air.

He grinned. "I love you too…." His lips captured mine again and by how much he showed me his love over the years and the way he was kissing me….I knew that everything will work out and soon we would have this great Love story like my sister and brothers do…..

Bobby Peterson is my Undying Love…

**Melissa's POV**

"So You shot me?" I gazed in Noah's sad eyes as he nodded his head. I frowned up at Caleb who had a mad look shown on his face. That cant be good.

"Im sorry Mel…..Tiffany wanted it….I did too a little but I don't wanna kill you."

"No you just wanted to rape her." Caleb growled. I held Caleb's arm in warning telling him to zip it. Noah frowned. "I did….I wanted to do that but….now that I see differently im glad I didn't and you got away. And im sorry…for all the trouble my sister has caused. She or any of us wont bother you any longer."

"Damn right you wont."

"Caleb." I hissed warning him again. He gave me a look but didn't say anything. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Noah for coming to me with this. It takes a real man to say that." With that said Noah smiled a little, nodded and headed down the stairs off of my porch to walk back to where ever he came from. After closing and locking the door I felt arms around me.

"Are you sure he will leave us alone…..?" Caleb asked as he leaned his forehead on my head.

I gave some thought into it and smiled, turned around and said to him. "If he doesn't then we will know how to get him away. We always find away out of trouble don't we?"

"Yep we do….but try not to worry me too much okay?"

I grinned and said. "Well if its for you….then sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too Caleb Glass." With a kiss on his lips we both knew that was the ever lasting truth to this undying love…..we will always have.

Caleb Glass is my Undying Love…..

_The End._

**Alright….this is the end of this story. I know it's a sucky ending but im making up for that with sequals….if you guys still want them! REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU DO OR DON'T WANT.**

**Thank you for the support and I hope you follow me in my future stories! =)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY!**

**MORE WILL COME! I PROMISE!**

**-MIKI-**


End file.
